The Unicorn
by mommywrites
Summary: Marinette settles on being a friend to Adrien. Each chapter is about one akuma/sentimonster. Chloe's birthday, photo shoot. Sabine uses staff to fight, akumatized Fang, Jagged Stone makes a video with Marinette and Adrien. Developing background story. Chapters can be read as independent story up to ch17-21 is a continuous story with a reveal and the final battle
1. The Unicorn Princess

**The Unicorn Princess**

Marinette was in school on time, well, barely, running up the stairs of the Francois Dupont College, carrying a box of croissants, just as her BFF Alya decided it is time to climb up the stairs and enter the building, Nino and Adrien following her. This was a small miracle, considering her usual after school activities included finishing some designs for the 'Kitty section' band, tonnes of homework, helping out in the bakery and fighting akumas.

So there she was, fighting supervillains on a daily (and nightly) basis, but facing ger crush in school squeezed all the bravado from her. Except she knew that her dreams would never be, they were to be friends. When treating him as a friend, she would not stutter or trip over the thin air, so she decided she could do this.

"Hey girl" sad Alya, hugging her and sneaking a hand into the box.

"Hi Marinette" from Nino, his hand sneaking into the box together with Alyas, when both hand got out holding a single croissant, there was an exchange of looks between the two, until Nino let go, and sneaked a hand again to get another one.

"Good morning Marinette" from Adrien was met with blushing Marinette, spinning quickly with the box towards him and offering him the contents (no words, just a shy smile and pushing the box towards him). He smiled and helped himself with one that quickly disappeared in his mouth, within a few bites. She is his friend. He is her friend. They are friends. She can do it.

Alya is not asking anything, suggesting to go for Adrien, pushing her towards him nor suggestively pulling Nino away leaving the two alone, as they all reach for the box in turns. This is good, she can do it, if it means having enough treats from the bakery every morning dan make it easier to survive, she can do it.

They quickly emptied the box and ate the contents while chatting before entering the classroom just as the bell rang. Alya leaned over to Marinette and whispered something about the way to man's heart through his stomach that made Marinette blush even more. "I texed you, we are just friends, he loves some other girl" she whispered to Alya. Adrien decided it is excellent time to turn around and face Marinette and thank her for the pastries one more time (and check if there are any more left).

"Thank you Marinette, these were delicious" he spoke, but then noticed the colour in her face intensified as Alya was elbowing her under the desk. Marinette's vocal chords were not able to produce any meaningful output so she just nodded and wished that sometimes Alya would be less eager in encouraging her romantic wishes, as now it was perfectly clear, they are to be 'just friends'.

Therefore, a friend that she is, she is going to be the best friend to Adrien one could ever wish for.

Miss Bustier called everyone in the class and announced that by the end of the morning classes they will get their assignments to be completed in groups of four, Alya, Marinette, Nino and Adrien made one group, and they were to cover history, art, literature and modern aspects of the subject that will be assigned. Four aspects, four people, no real need to work in a group, but it was obvious several students in their class were eager to divide the work differently.

After covering several works of literature and important events in history (and the fact that the literature works also covered these events in history was more or less helpful to understand the chain of events in the minds of young adolescents with hormones and attention span of a goldfish). Quarter of an hour before the bell announcing lunch break an alarm on Miss Bustier's watch interrupted her talk. She announced that one student from each group should come to the box on her table and take one piece of paper with a subject for the group.

Adrien, as the closest and possibly the most agile at the moment, got there first, put the hand into the box that contained more pieces of paper than there were groups in their class, put his best modelling smile and pretended to mix the pieces of paper until he got one into his hand. What is it? Julius Caesar and the Roman empire? The Greek tragedies or Gods? Egyptian rulers and deities?

Adrien gave the piece of paper to miss Bustier, who read it out loud: "Unicorns". Alya facepalmed, Nino was cool as ever looking back at his girlfriend a bit surprised by her reaction, Marinette was on cloud that nine, she was on the group project with Adrien. It could be about the sewers or the catacombs for all she cared. She was just looking at Adrien, as he was standing in front of the class, he was smiling towards her and she kept her shy smile, blushing and barely registering what was their subject. Adrien returned to his seat, but leaned over to Marinette

"You designed those unicorn inspired outfits for the Kitty Section, I guess we have the art covered". She smiled and blushed a bit more.

"I … I think this is not the art Miss Bustier was thinking of when she designed this assignment ..." was her reply, almost no stuttering, the word order correct, she was proud of herself, if only she could talk to him like that when she was not thinking of him as her eternal just friend. But that was useless, he loved some other girl.

Other groups also got similarly broad subjects (elves, dwarfs, fairies and mermaids) and miss Bustier distributed worksheets with a list of questions and particular assignments, Marinette looked at the list of questions and there it was "Name a work of art, painting, music, or other non literature that features your subject" and pointed that to Adrien. Alya quickly snatched the list and decided that it would be the best to spend the lunch break going through the list of questions to see how to distribute the work between the four. Adrien quickly sent notification to Nathalie.

The lunch bell rang, the four of them went out of the school, waited for Adrien's car, driven by his bodygouard, who brought Nathalie who delivered Adrien a box of his father and nutricionist approved tasteless and calorie-less meal in a plastic grey box. With a stern look on her face, Nathalie reminded Adrien of his diet and upcoming photoshots and other events where she should look his supermodel self. Strange and a bit disgusted looks toward the box from Alya and Nino made Marinette even more determined. They walked over to the bakery.

"Hi maman, hi papa, we are going to work on a group project together, it is nice outside so we will go to the park and have the lunch together there …" she recited while she collected a box of food from her father who was in the back side of the bakery preparing the next tray to put in the oven. Alya and Nino have greeted Sabine and without any word asking for permission or explaining their actions grabbed few more items and added to the box Marinette was holding. Adrien just stood there with his grey box, Sabine looked through the transparent lid of his grey box, eyed him from head to toe, grabbed a few tarts and pies, put them in another box and simply put this box on the top of Adrien's grey one. This time he was smiling shyly and blushing. Alya and Nino thanked Sabine, and with a small nod and "Thank you" Adrien was pushed out.

They continued to the sidewalk on the bank of the Seine, sat on a bench, chatting on the way. Nino and Alya were walking in front, turning regularly and taking different items from the box in Marinette's hands. She held the box with both arms doing her best not to trip and fall. Adrien was just admiring the food he got from Sabine.

"My father and Nathalie should never learn that I eat this, especially with the forthcoming summer collection photoshoot " he whispered to Marinette, she looked at him, looked at the food and

"Eeerrr if you do not like this, … you can take anything from this box, if you like it, … maybe I can run back for something else?" Marinette offered.

"It is fine, I will definitely like it, I just do not remember eating some of these treats, like ever" Adrien answered and Marinette was determined, as his fried she is going to feed this boy! At least she has resources for that. She just hoped he will not get into trouble with his father and Nathalie for that, she will talk to him about it later. Then she focused on the food he had in the box and explained what it is, then started explaining how it is done … and Adrien could not resist any more, he just took one piece out of the box and started to eat it while carrying the other two boxes in one hand. After eating several pieces they reached the embankment.

Meanwhile, on the embankment of the Seine, a mother and her five year old daughter were waiting. The grls blonde curls were tied with a pink ribbon with printed unicorns on it. The pink t-shirt had a large glossy picture on the unicorn in front, her grey tights had prints of unicorn heads and her pink shoes had a picture of a unicorn over the toes.

"Is grandpa going to bring me a unicorn" the child asked the mother.

"Yes Patricia, this is what you asked your grandpa and he told me on the phone he god one unicorn for you" the mother answered patiently, but the tone of her voice made clear she repeated this sentence already a number of times.

"Is it going to be a big unicorn?" the girl asked excitedly.

"He said it was the biggest he could find" the mother answered, clearly annoyed by the fact that that is true "I just do not know where we will keep this unicorn of yours".

"Is it a pink unicorn? With wings? Coloured in rainbow? And stars? And long eyelashes?" the questions just pored from the little girl.

"You will see when your grandpa gets here ..." the mother trailed off, not trying to finish the sentence since she was interrupted by even more questions from her daughter.

Soon, an elderly man approached from their back carrying a large box wrapped in light pink wrapping paper with violet unicorns printed on it, tied with a pink ribbon. The man plastered an artifical smile of a car salesman on his face and kissed the girl on the cheeks and gave her the box and then kissed her mother on the cheeks.

"Sorry I am a bit late, but this was the last one in the shop, it is really big, but it is inflatable, she can use it to sit or lay on it as if it is a piece of furniture, it is pink as she asked, and it has wings, but the tail was not in all the colours of the rainbow ..." the man was rambling further explaining his shopping experience " … and it was really crowded and I was waiting in a long queue and then after that I was waiting for the box to be wrapped and ...".

"Why did you not come to our house for her birthday?" the woman asked, obviously collecting courage to continue with this "all family was there, we could have met in the park or ..."

"I can't be seen in public with that husband of yours, and you were surely taking photos during the birthday and probably posting them over social media" the man responded to the woman sternly.

During that time, the gril has unwrapped her present and inside she found a cardboard box containing … a pink inflatable flamingo.

"This is not a unicorn" she said. The mother just said "Oh no..." and her hand reached for her head.

"This is a very nice pink unicorn ..." her grandpa started.

"This is not a unicorn" the girl said a bit louder. Her mother held her head a bit tighter, the other hand on her daughter, already anticipating what is going on next.

"… the largest they had in the shop … " the old man continued.

"A family argument" Hawk Moth said in his lair, fetching one white butterfly "this is a sure source of many negative emotions" he spoke as he turned the white butterfly into a purple one "fly away my little akuma, and be ready to evilize".

"This is not a unicorn" the girl was almost screaming. Her mother held her daughters shoulder tightly and did not let go of her own head just closed her eyes.

"… and the most beautiful pink unicorn ..." the old man continued.

"This is not a unicorn" the girl screamed louder. Her mother not moving.

"… look, it even has wings, pink wings ..." the old man continued.

"This is not a unicorn" the girl screamed even louder. Her mother let go of her own head and held both her daughters shoulders.

"… and you can sit on it ..." the old man continued.

"This is not a unicorn" the girl screamed even louder.

"… and ride it ..." the old man continued.

"This is not a unicorn" the girl screamed even louder.

"… and all the girls love it!" the old man finished, huge artificial and insincere smile plastered on his face.

"This is not a unicorn" the girl screamed stomping her feet on the ground.

"Please Patricia, grandpa did not mean anything bad, he got you a toy to play with ..." the mother continued, but thinking, probably the largest pink toy he could grab in any shop on the way …

"Look, it is a unicorn, there is a horn, over there" the old man said and pointed to the beak.

"It is not a horn, it is a beak, that is not a horse, that is a large pink bird" the girl screamed.

"It is a horn, the horse is just … looking upwards!" the man looked at the girl with a smile of a man selling used cars.

The girls face was red in anger, she looked at the old man "Grandpa, I am not stupid! This is not a unicorn!"

"Do not be ungrateful child" the old man keeps looking at her with the same smile "it is the best and most popular toy on the market".

"This is not a unicorn" the girl screamed "you promised me, you told mommy you got it!".

The man straightened his back and said "you are a naughty girl, ungrateful and disrespectful of your grandpa", then he just turned around and left without saying goodbye.

The mother sighed, took the girls hand and went in the opposite direction.

"Ooooh I feel anger of a little girl" said a purple man and he caught a white butterfly, turned it into purple and released it "Fly away my little akuma and evilize her".

A purple butterfly lands on the box the girl held in her arms. A purple mask appears in front of her eyes and a sweet voice tells her "Unicorn Princess, you were promised, you were cheated on what will you get, I give you the power to turn everyone into a toy you wish and all I ask in return are Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noirs ring, will you give that to me?".

"Do the earrings and the ring have unicorns on it?" the girl asks.

"No" was the Hawk Moths answer with a smile but wandering why the girl would ask such a question.

"I want the power to turn everyone I see into a unicorn, as soon as I see them" Unicorn Princess demanded.

"As you wish, Unicron Princess" Hawk moth answered with a wicked smile "you will be touger to beat with such a strong power".

"Then, OK, I will play with you and everyone I see will become unicorns and they will play with " the girl answers.

And the box with the toy inflates into a giant pink unicorn with a golden horn, rainbow tail and hair and large wings and long eyelashes and blue eyes and the little girl was riding it holding the unicorns hair.

"I am the Unicorn Princess" was echoing the street as Ayla, Nino, Adrien and Marinette were approaching the embankment.

"An akuma" all four of them pronounced at the same time. Alya pulled Nino with one hand, the other already holding the camera and ran forward. Adrien quickly pushed the piece of food he held in one hand into his mouth and pushed Marinette to the relative safety of some shop they were just passing by. They alerted the people in the shop of the akuma and started frantically to look for cover to transform.

They left their boxes on some shelf and Adrien whispered "It is probably safe to stay here right now, but I will check if it is safe to go out the back door" and left towards the back end of the shop. As she found herself alone, she ducked behind one shelf, then another, until she was out the front door, since she was afraid of surveillance cameras inside the shop, and transformed between two cars in the street since the street was already abandoned. Adrien exited through the back door, stood behind the dumpster and transformed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on a rooftop of the same building. They saw a girl riding a huge inflatable unicorn just looking around but did not see what was below here, so they approached closer and landed in the street. There were many unicorns around, they were not so much shaped as horses, but more just like large stuffed animals shaped as cute fluffy horses with horns, some with wings, in different colours, walking or jumping around.

"This is just uniquely corny" Chat Noir said.

Suddenly, the girl turned around and said "oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir, you are already here" and the moment she saw them, Ladybug turned into a cute fluffy unicorn, red with black spots, with wings, blue eyes and long eyelashes while Chat Noir turned into a black fluffy unicorn with green horn, wings, and several green paw prints on his side, while his tail was long and moved almost as the Chat Noirs tail. Ladybugs earrings were on the unicorns ear just as Chat Noirs ring.

"Ladybug, you are even cuter in this shape" Chat unicorn said to the Ladybug unicorn "I can't believe it my Lady, you must be the cutest unicorn here" wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but asked "You can talk?" surprised a bit that she also had her own voice,

"How do we get ourselves from this situation?"

"Oh, My Lady, you mean" Chat unicorn smiled widely, "How do we get ourselves from this unique-corn situation?" he stopped fo her reaction, then continued with a wink " with your brains and my looks … well our looks, we will do it in no time" Chat answered reassuringly.

Ladybug worried "How much of our powers do we have left?" she said.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, you are now unicorns and you will play with me, of course you have voices, I like to talk to you while we play" the Unicorn Princes said as a matter of fact.

Chat Noir unicorn just had a same smirk on his face as in his usual boy-cat form, looked at the girl on the unicorn, winked and asked "If an adult is called a unicorn, are children then called puny-corns?"

The girl answered "I am not a pony, I am a Unicorn Princess!"

Hawk Moth was angry "Do not make jokes with them, take their Mraculous!".

Then Chat turned to Ladybug, referring to all the unicorns wandering around and asked "How do you catch so many unicorns? Simply, herd them into uni- corn-er!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes again, then just watched the surroundings .

A group of small unicorns run around happily, screeching with joy and admiring each other looks "you have pink wings" "you have a golden horn". Several unicorns watched their reflections in the shop window nearby commenting on what they see "I like my rainbow hair better than your pink one" "why do you have hearts on your side and I have a rainbow?".

"Most of the people just kept strolling around and chatting as if nothing had happened" noticed Ladybug while Chat continued "there are several groups of smaller unicorns covered in more glitter than the others running around and cheering happily, it seems some of them are happy with the transformation".

One man entered the street carrying a large trumpet. The girl turned to him and the man immediately transformed into a unicorn with a horn in a shape of the trumpet.

"That is quite a unique horn" Chat said. The girl on the unicorn smiled and continued.

"Do you know anything about unicorns?" Ladybug asked Chat.

"Not much, but I am about to learn today" (in more ways than one he thought for himself) Chat answered.

However, the girl has overheard the question and started "Unicorns are magical creatures, they are always good, they are not misbehaving, everything they do is right!"

Soon, a group of girls exited one street, one of the girls had a hairband with a pink horn and ears, others had a t-shirt with a unicorn, or a bag with a unicorn print or tights with small unicorns and other clothing items and acessories with unicorn themed decorations. Unicorn Princess just looked at them and they all turned into cute fluffy unicorn stuffed toys, glossy, with wigs and different decorations on them. The group started cheering in excitement and running around in a circle.

"See how I bring happiness" the Unicorn Princes said proudly.

Ladybug quietly talked to Chat "It seems this akuma is a dream come true for some!".

The next person to be turned into a unicorn was Andre, the ice cream man, he just looked at himself and replied "What do you call a one scoop of ice cream? A uni-cone!"

Chat was annoyed "You stole my line".

"This is becoming really difficult acuma to deal with" Ladybug complained to herself. "Chat, we are not making any progress here and this akuma is rather popular".

"Uni-corn? I thought that would be a single grain of maize" Chat shouted. He had to maintain his level of puns through the battle, there was no way that an occasional bystander would out-pun him. Then he turned to Ladybug "What a scary villain we have here today, all the little girls seem eager to confront her".

"Do we still have our superpowers?" Ladybug was turning and shaking and discovered that she still had her yoyo, it was on her back, attached to her back, she shook it down and grabbed it with her teeth. This was good she now had her yoyo, she could throw it in the air and call for Lucky Charm or use it differently.

"Most unicorns start as poor hunters until they can really horn their skill" Chat said as praise to Unicron Princess.

Ladybug concluded that the downside of carrying the yoyo in her teeth was staying quiet. She looked at chat and noticed that his baton was still attached to Chats back. She nudged him a bit on the side and raised her yoyo to show him.

"Oh great, you have your yoyo, so you can call your lucky charm" Chat was relieved.

She pointed to his back, but he turned completely, did not see anything interesting behind him, so turned back to Ladybug unicorn "Do not see what you mean".

Ladybug rolled her eyes, turned to him, dropped her yoyo to the ground and fetched his baton with her teeth and dropped it before Chat unicorn. They both felt clumsy in their new bodies, not sure how to use them not how many of their powers they have left. Well, at least the insecurity in her physical abilities is nothing new to Ladybug, at least her civilian self, but this was different.

"Oh, I see, why, thank you Ladybug!" Chat said gratefully and grabbed his baton with his teeth. He immediately realized that this means he cant talk while holding his baton and gave Ladybug unicorn a knowing look. Ladybug just smiled and took her yoyo. She tried to throw it, it caught up on one lamppost and she was soon below the lamppost. She pulled the cord that was somehow attached to her back and the yoyo dropped to the ground for Ladybug to retrieve with her teeth.

"Great, it still works" Ladybug noticed. Relieved and encouraged, she beamed forward, blue eyes focused on the Unicorn Princess and the whole situation, the wheels in her head started moving.

Chat pressed his baton and it extended a bit, he jumped biting his baton harder and then softer ad in one jump he was beside the Ladybug unicorn.

"My Lady you really look cute and fluffy in this new outfit, but I did not know unicorns know how to play with yoyo" Chat teased. Ladybug fluttered her eyelashes (probably unintentionally as it was followed by her surprised facial expression, her body features still new to her).

One look at the side revealed one brown unicorn with orange hair and a phone around her neck and another brown unicorn with red hat and glasses looking at Ladybug and Chat unicorns. The unicorn with the camera. Probably Alya, yelled questions and encouragement while the unicorn with the red hat, probably Nino (ladybug assumed) tried to keep her from disturbing the action, not that there was much action from our heroes, but he at least understood that it is not so simple to get used to this new and substantially different body shape, especially if you are a superhero and supposed to act like one.

Ladybug just asked Chat "Do you have any idea where the akuma is? She is turning people to unicorns by looking, there is no weapon, there are many items on her, but none of them is glowing purple".

They were both standing still as Unicorn Princess was moving away.

Hawk Moth was angry "Unicorn Princess, stop turning everyone to unicorns, get me the Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miracoulouses".

"What are miracoulouses?" asked the girl.

Hawk Moth was desperate "Ladybugs earrings, Chat Noirs ring".

"Oh, OK" Ladybug Princess replied calmly and turned around towards the place where she last saw Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were watching Unicorn Princess turning around.

"The akuma might be in the unicorn she is riding, it has some glowing purple marks" noted Chat.

"I am not absolutely sure but I trust you this time." replied Ladybug unicorn "do you have any idea if you can activate cataclysm? Perhaps you should raise on your back legs when doing it."

"I will do it, but your lucky charm might help us" replied Chat.

Ladybug grabbed her yoyo from the ground, thrown it to the air and called "Lucky Charm". In a swirm of ladybugs appeared – a stuffed animal – a red unicorn with black spots.

"Well, I guess we did not have enough of these" Chat said.

Ladybug was first puzzled "if I knew what to do with these, I would not need one in the first place " then she looked around, everything was grey, but in her vision Chat and Unicorn Princess appeared red with black spots.

The wheels were turning behind her blue eyes. "OK, I have a plan" Ladybug said and explained to Chat "It is very simple, I will play with her, you just cataclysm that unicorn she is riding".

"Got it" Chat answered. But does he have the power of cataclysm? He did not know, and he can activate it only once. so no test, and he is using all four to walk, so really no early activation, perhaps he could devise some way of moving by using his stick in his mouth and other three legs? He was trying, clumsily, without much success, and the amount of attention received from other unicorns and the unicorn princess made it clear to Chat that this is definitely not a way to sneak on someone.

Unicorn Princess was approaching and Ladybug asked her "Look what I got here Unicorn Princess, would you like to play with me?" and showed her the unicorn she got as lucky charm. The eyes of the Unicorn Princes were glistening with joy, "Finally, I get to play with Ladybug", she was hoping up and down on her unicorn with joy.

Hawk Moth was angry "No, Unicorn Princess, it is a trap! Take her earrings! And watch Chat Noir!".

But Unicorn Princess just smiled "Ladybug unicorn! You got your baby Ladybug unicorn! She looks just like you! Is she your baby? Lets play with her, lets feed her and put her to sleep!".

Ladybug was a bit puzzled how to do all that in her shape, so she pushed the toy around a bit.

"No, you do not know how to do it, let me!" Unicorn Princess protested.

"Excellent, my little Unicorn Princess, now stop horsing around, get of your horse and take her earrings!" Hawk Moth was glowing (pun intended by author but not Hawk Moth).

"This is not a horse!" Unicorn Princess protested "This is a unicorn"

Hawk Moth just facepalmed.

Ladybug grabbed her yoyo threw it at her lucky char unicorn and the with the yoyo tried to throw her unicorn to the Unicorn Princess was sitting high on her unicorn. First time it did not reach, but Ladybug was trying and Unicorn princess was encouraging, but also worried:

"Yes, give small baby Ladybug unicorn to me … nooo … not to hard, it fell it will hurt, poor baby Ladybug unicorn … careful, ..." Unicorn Princess was giving instructions and Ladybug was trying.

Then, behind the Unicorn Princess, Chat extended his baton in his teeth to raise himself to his back legs, dropped it from his mouth just enough to pronounce "cata.." and then the unicorn carrying the Unicorn Princess flapped its wings and she took off in the air, only few meters up, but sufficiently for Char unicorn to hit only thin air and land on his all four legs, still unnoticed by the Unicorn Princess.

"I can fly! My unicorn can fly" Unicorn Princes screamed in happy smile on her face, looking gleefuly at the Ladybug unicorn she ordered "Fly to me Ladibug and bring me my toy".

Hawk Moth facepalms first but then looks with hope "This is great, make them come to you" even sound encouraging.

Ladybug unicorn managed to get a few clumsy flaps with her wings. Chat unicorn noticed and with few violent flaps he was in the air too, but overshooting the Unicorn Princess and this time noticed by her.

"See how Chat is flying" Unicron Princes pointed provocatively, but Chat was spinning without much control, but a smug smile on his face showed he enjoyed every moment of it. Flipping, turning, even upside down, apparently everything worked as flying, except there was apparently not much control of his movements, while every move seemed to bring more fun and joy to the boy's, well in fact unicorn's, face.

Several small unicorns around had wings and began flapping immediately, rising in the air and started zooming around cheering with joy "look at me, I am flying" "I am faster" "I am higher" "let's go over there" and the few without wings who stayed on ground were dissapointed "why she got wings and note me?". Their movement in the air resembled the whirlwind while the unicorns tied to the ground jumped up and down forming a circle below them.

One big unicorn with no wings tried hopelessly to catch a small flying unicorn nearby "Please baby, come byck, get down, you will hurt yourself" the big unicorn was talking to the small one "But momy, I am flying" the small one answered.

Ladybug unicorn managed to grab the toy unicorn with her teeth and with a few flaps raise to the level of the Unicorn Princess, then she flew around her to get her attention. Other winged unicorns started to float around, some small specimens flying around quickly and bouncing off each other.

"Stop playing around and get the earrings from Ladybug and the ring from Chat Noir" Hawk Moth was loosing his patience.

Ladybug looks at Unicorn Princess, trying to get her attention, going up and down, left and right, waving the toy unicorn in her teeth. She gave Chat several pointed looks and he managed to lower himself to their level, behind the Unicorn Princess and this time pronounce "cataclysm" his right front leg started to radiate black energy. While falling forwards, he hit the unicorn that the Unicorn Princess was sitting on, it disintegrated and a purple butterfly flew away.

Ladybug pulled the string of her yoyo, it unwrapped from the toy, then grabbed the toy with her teeth and said "Miraculous Ladybug". Everyone turned back to normal, she grabbed her yoyo, captured the purple butterfly and released the white one with "no more evil doing for you little akuma".

In the meantime, Chat was jumping around fetching the akumatized girl and other small girls that suddenly materialized from the flying unicorns as they began to fall. Several were caught by adults nearby and none got injured. one

Hawk Moth was angry "the akuma was winning over people of Paris by popularity but by luck you defeated her, Ladybug and Chat noir, I will get your miracoulouses tne next time

Ladybug recognized the girl as a friend from Nadia Charmack's daughter Manon, but said nothing. The mother of the little girl, who transformed from one of the unicorns nearby, quickly run to the girl. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other and approached closer "Pound it" and a fist bump for the celebration were followed by Ladybugs slightly puzzled face, several girls around were severely disappointed that they were not unicorns anymore "I lost my wings" "I had sparkly hair and tail" "My hair was a rainbow and I had stars on my sides" they complained.

"Well, as much as I love horsing around with you My Lady, my lunch break is almost over and my timer is activated" from Chat

"and my timer is even lower, Bug out!" from Ladybug.

Both of them quickly flew and vaulted away. They were not far from the shop so Chat vaulted quickly to the back door of the shop where he left Marinette and de-transformed behind the same dumpster, while Ladybug hid behind a van on the street as her earrings were beeping the last warning and entered the shop from the front door as Marinette.

Marinette and Adrien met in front of the boxes with food they left in the shop, picked them up and started towards the exit.

"Were you ok?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, the streets were full of unicorns" Marinette started.

"We needed them for our project in school, we should have kept some!" Adrien exclaimed dramatically.

"Yes, what a waste of perfectly good akuma" Marinette replied and both of them were laughing.

Adrien just took one more piece of food from the box Sabine gave him and smiled to Marinette. They were friends.

Marinette smiled to him back, he was looking at her with those green eyes, she could just stare at him and smile and everything was right in this world, she could just be his friend like this forever.

They found Alya and Nino on the embankment, Alya was frantically checking her phone, apparently she took a few photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir as unicorns but the photos were taken randomly, accidentally and they were barely useful, but in the absence of better ones, Alya finally picked a few and posted on the Ladyblog.

"Can we use these photos to cover the contemporary part of our unicorn project?" Marinette and Adrien were talking almost simultaneously.

Alya just smiled "Well then, Marinette and Adrien can cover the history and literature and Nino and I will look through the other arts".

"Adrien, is there some classical music related to unicorns?" asked Marinette.

"I have no idea, but I can ask my teacher during the practice this afternoon." replied Adrien.

"Great, then there are just paintings left to search for and perhaps Alya and Nino could go through literature?" proposed Marinette. Her plan was to ask Tikki for the help with history.

"Right, the lunch break is almost over, let's go back to school!" Nino was checking his phone.

"You two could go to the library and work on this together" Alya said turned to Marinette and Adrien wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette's heart sunk a bit, blush on her face, the gift of speech forgotten.

"Actually I can stay in the library for about 20 minutes this afternoon, I have fencing after that" Adrien proposed.

They continued walking towards school, Adrien turned to Marinette "we could talk on the phone this evening and exchange our findings?"

"Sure" Marinette smiled, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from keeping talking any nonsense.

"I will text you first, to check if you are not busy with something" Adrien concluded.

Marinette's phone rang, it was Nadia Charmack, she showed the ringing phone to Adrien and noted "I do not know how much will I be working on the project, I might be babysitting" and then answered.

"Hi Nadia … yes she is righ here … I will give her to you … Alya it is Nadia Charmack … " and gave her phone to Alya.

"Hello Nadia " Alya answered enthusiastically " I have the pictures from todays akuma, not fantastic, but I was there, turned into a unicorn, … yes … yes … ok … I will give you Marinette back" Alya returned the phone a bit disappointed.

"Yes Nadia, it's Marinette back … ok … yes … I can do it … thank you … see you soon!" Marinette stopped the conversation a bit confused, then slumped her shoulders and exhaled tiredly.

"I thought she wants me for the news" Alya was talking not hiding her disappointment "but all she wants is to give the photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns to Marinette so she can design and make the toys in that shape as gifts for Nadia's daughter and her friend!".

"Are you going to make them?" Adrien asked Marinette, hopeful look in his eyes.

"Well I said yes to Nadia already" Marinette answered.

"Could you make one Ladybug unicorn for me?" Adrien asked, the green eyes beaming at her with hope. How could she say no? But how could she speak while those eyes look at her that way? She is just staring at him. "that is if you have the time, and when you have the time, and they can be small and .. " Adrien continues, hope in his voice. Finally, she can do it, she is his friend!

"O...of course, o...one Ladybug and one Chat Noir unicorn for you!" Marinette smiled.

She got a huge grin from Adrien and a quick side hug "Thank you Marinette, I am sure they will look amazing".

They had little time for the project and with a little help from Hawk Moth, the project was rolling out already.

The afternoon lessons were a bit lost for Marinette, they got an assignment and she finished it as soon as she could and started to design the toys in her sketchbook. Adrien turned around as they were supposed to check each others work, noticed what Marinette was doing and decided to help her with her schoolwork.

"Marinette, if you are designing the toys during classes I will have to show you how to solve these tasks in the library, these will be in the exam next week!" he whispered.

Marinette blushed since caught by her crush and even felt a bit criticized for her actions "S…. sorry, I … I w...will try to do better" and took back the assignment sheet trying to concentrate on the questions. Adrien took her design sketchbook and studied her very detailed picture of Chat Noir unicorn and then noticed that Ladybug unicorn had much less details.

"I did not notice that Alya had more useful photos of Chat than Ladybug from the last battle" Adrien whispered, then pretending to go through the photos on Marinettes phone that Alya sent her "here, Ladybug had larger spots and less of them, one was here on the head, the others were here and here" pointing with his finger as Marinette made notes, her hand holding the pencil shaking a little from occasional touches with Adrien's hand, blushing severely and just nodding to his suggestions.

The final bell rang and the four friends headed towards the library, they found a desk where all four could sit. But, as soon as they left their bags on the floor aside, Marinette and Adrien pulled out their notebooks and a sketchbook to the desk, Alya winked and pulled Nino away with a remark of "going to look for some literature" (and leave you two lovebirds alone was unsaid but unfortunately understood by Marinette, making her nervous).

Adrien proposed to search the internet for some clues and Marinette quickly started through a list, adding a few items after every search and making notes, trying really hard not to look at Adrien (too much) and definitely not talking. She was so determined to focus on the research subject that she completely missed how he took her sketchbook and a sheet of paper from his notebook and started making notes on the look of the Ladybug unicorn. He remembered vividly all the details of the Ladybug unicorn but he could only describe the details, propose a list of corrections. He wanted the toy to be perfect, his Lady deserves it, and he wants a small toy in that shape, to remember her. Adrien was so concentrated on the task that he completely forgot to pretend that he is looking at the photos of Ladybug unicorn, but Marinette on the other hand, was trying so hard not to notice, that it was not even needed. Then an alarm on Adriens phone went off.

"I am really sorry Marinette to leave you to work on this alone, I have my fencing now, I can come back after the training to check with you how far you got but then I will have to head home right away … " Adrien started to ramble but Marinette was a bit impatient to head home and start working on the Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns.

"A...actually, I should head home, my parents … design, homework, dinner. " she was lowering her head a bit disappointed that she would miss a few minutes with Adrien "can I send you my notes in a message and a list of items to continue searching for?" The prospect of exchanging a few messages with Adrien having surprisingly little effect on the girls self control.

"OK, great, I will probably not start before dinner anyway, due to my schedule" (my fathers schedule actually, Adrien thought, but there are details he preferred to leave out from time to time).

Later, in her room, Marinette was cutting pieces of red and black fabric. She looked at her designs of the unicorns in her notebook. "Adrien is very observing" Marinette said "look at how many details he noticed on Ladybug unicorn" she showed the page with the notes Adrien wrote to Tikki. Tikki smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I never noticed these details while I was watching Alya's footage" Marinette said, "it was not her best, good thing I could remember most of the details of Chat Noir as unicorn from my memory," Marinette smiled ."Alya's film is mostly blur and shaky" Marinette waved her head "but I needed it for the Ladybug unicorn. I was searching to see how it really looked frame by frame," she sighed "I will just create something using Adrien's description" Marinette finished. Tikki just looked and nodded the whole time, keeping herself busy eating her cookie.

"Tikki, it was so nice talking to Adrien today" she sighed.

"Yes it was" the little goddess chirped from her cookie.

"I almost did not stutter" Marinette remembered "and did not get flustered so much".

"Yes, Marinette, you were great!" Tikki chirped.

"And we spent lunch break together" Marinette smiled, but then frowned "well almost" and smiled again "and we have a project together" her eyes wandered on one of the pictures of Adrien above her wall "And he asked me to make him these unicorns" Marinette continued arranging red and black pieces of cloth and sewing them together by hand. "And all I had to do is to treat him as a friend"

Marinette spent the rest of her afternoon chatting with Tikki and making the stuffed unicorns in the shapes of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Adrien was in his room sitting at his computer desk. The screen showed pictures from todays akuma battle, Ladybug and Chat Noir as unicorns.

"Aren't you supposed to work on your project?" Plagg asked from his piece of cheese on a plate on the end of the same huge desk.

"I am" Adrien smiled "but internet search brings me to these results" he waved to the screen and smiled mischievously. Then he turned back to the screen and browsed through more pictures..

"You promised your girlfriend that you will work on the project" Plagg was teasing.

"She is not my girlfriend, Plagg" Adrien responded.

"No?" Plagg asked "Really?"

"No we just hang out, and go to school together and she is my friend" Adrien smiled.

"And she is making you some stuffed toys" Plagg said mockingly.

Adrien opened one of the pictures of Ladybug as unicorn on the screen, it was mostly blur, but he sighed with a smile on his face "Most of the pictures from today are low quality, it was good that I could describe all the details from the Ladybug unicorn to Marinette from my memory"

"Yes, it was really swell" Plagg responded and took another bite of cheese.

"But she managed to resolve many details of Chat Noir as unicorn from these photos, she is really good!" Adrien continued.

"I need more cheese for this" Plagg said and put the whole chunk into his mouth.


	2. Primaballerina

**Primaballerina**

Today, Marinette's class is going to watch a ballet performance.

"Tikki, I am so excited, we are going to see a ballet performance today" she jumped out of bed "I used to dance ballet when I was little" she was talking and reproducing ballet steps and turns in her room "I hope Adrien will be there too" she continued dreamily, spinning around a few more times "and not taken by some of his activities". Tikki pressed a button on the keyboard opening the morning news on Marinettes computer screen. She walked on her tiptoes in small and measured steps, swirled around and stopped and swirled in another direction. Tikki watched her with admiration.

The TV morning news played on the computer screen. The face and the voice of Nadia Charmack "Don't be bemused, this is the news!" she announced "Nadia Charmack here in Bon jour Paris" she greeted and then started with the first announcement.

"_The city of Paris wanted to enhance participation of young population in cultural activities so the students get to see public rehearsals or early shows_" the mayor of Paris (and Chloe's daddy) explained from Marinette's computer screen while she was getting ready for school, tiptoeing her way while she collected things into her school bag and a cookie for Tikki into her shoulder bag. She did all moves with such precision and grace that Tikki smiled admirably.

"_The plays and performances are going to be shown in earlier hours, after classes are finished and for the concerts, the students would be able to attend rehearsals_." Nadia explained to interested viewers. "_Is today's rehearsal going as scheduled? We got information on some delays in the travel of the troop._" Nadia asked the mayor of the city of Paris. He became rather confused "_Well, this is a guest theatre, the Bolshoi theatre … and well they are travelling_" he looked at someone on the side out of the camera view "_and there were flight delays, yes flight delays! But they arrived … this morning? And they should start with rehearsals today afternoon_." he finished with confidence in his tone.

"_Yes, there were serious delays in the flight schedule due to unusually stormy weather this week over Germany so the performers are expected to arrive with an early flight today morning.. __Tomorrow you join us live for the interview with the principal dancers of the company_" Nadia announced finishing this news item.

"Oh, I hope they do not cancel the rehearsal this afternoon" Marinette said with hopeful voice swirling around one more time in front of the mirror and fixing her hair a bit.

"The performers might be too tired from the travel." Tikki warned.

"Well, if they do I can at least have more time to work on this" Marinette noted ash she danced towards her desk and slightly rearranged pieced of black and red cloth on the table. She patted a small half finished unicorn on her desk and swirled away putting her backpack on.

"How can you dance ballet without tripping over thin air, but you can't manage the stairs in your school without falling?" Tikki asked, without actually expecting an answer as she hid in Marinettes shoulder bag. Inside the bag she chirped 'and not mention Adrien for 10 whole minutes?' but the girl did not hear her. She hummed some melody and danced through the flat and down the stairs.

"Good morning papa, good morning maman" as she danced through the bakery and picked up her brown paper bag with pastries.

"Today is ballet day?" Sabine asked cheerfully.

"Yes maman" and Marinette turned once more in the bakery and then exited on her tiptoes.

"She liked ballet so much when she was little" Sabine sighed "I wander how can she dance on her tiptoes without tripping while she would trip on thin air while walking?" Tom added.

Plagg was poking Adrien's face "Morning Kid. School" he exclaimed flatly. Adrien jumped up to his computed and first updated the Ladyblog.

"How about some Camembert for my devoted and humble service?" Plagg asked.

Adrien gave him a piece of Camembert while he opened a collection of newest pictures of Ladybug. He was getting dressed and packed his bag, while browsing through different photos.

"Plagg, she looks so cute" Adrien said looking at a picture of a Ladybug as unicorn in one photo.

"I didn't know you liked unicorns" Plagg replied between two bites of cheese "I thought that is for five year old girls!" he snickered and took one more bite of cheese.

"I hope Marinette can make that Ladybug unicorn plushie." Adrien smiled. His smile soon vanished as there was a knock at the door. He took his school bag and hid Plagg in his shirt and went to the door.

"Good morning Nathalie, I am ready" he greeted going out from his room.

"Good morning Adrien" Nathalie greeted "your schedule for today … has been slightly adjusted" she looked at him sternly "to adapt to your desired after school activities."

"The whole class is going to this ballet performance" Adrien replied.

"If your father knew you were interested in ballet, you could have had the best seat in the house for the actual performance." Nathalie replied.

"I will go with my class to this rehearsal." Adrien replied.

"Very well, your photo shoot is postponed until after the afternoon rehearsal" Nathalie sighed and left him to his breakfast.

Marinette quickly reached the stairs in front of the school where Alya and Nino were already talking. Seeing their friend dancing on her tiptoes, turning and gracefully bowing made them stop talking and their jaws dropped. While still dancing with "Good morning Alya, hey Nino" she offered them the contents of the bag with pastries, but they forgot to move.

"This is not real" Alya said. "I can't believe this dude" Nino added. Marinette produced several more graceful ballet moves not noticing a limousine that pulled aside in front of the school. She made small steps on her tiptoes backwards and swirled then stepped to one side and then swirled back. "Dude, you should dance instead of walking!" Nino said and Alya added "Girl, I did not know you had it in you". Marinette finally spoke "I started with ballet when I was four but stopped by the time I was eleven" showed her backpack to Alya and did a small jump then she started swirling again.

The whole scene was watched by Adrien from the car who just sat there with his jaws open for some time forgetting to get out. His bodyguard grunted and woke him up from the stare so Adrien was reminded to leave the car. He got out and took a few steps finding himself almost directly behind Marinette, who made a swift step back on her tiptoes. Adrien swiftly jumped aside, but Marinette lost concentration due to the sudden move (and appearance of certain green eyed blonde) and wiggled a little, catching her balance so Adrien quickly caught her within his arms. She quickly blushed, got down on her heels and stuttered "H...hi Adrien".

"Oh no, do not stop, sorry I interrupted you! .. and good morning Marinette" Adrien answered trying to encourage her to go back on her tiptoes. She smiled and took one step back, still blushing. "yes, go on Marinette, show us what you know, morning Adrien" Alya cheered (the last two words in lower tone) and Nino added "Morning dude, she was showing us how long she trained ballet, come on Marinette, can you repeat the moves you did before?"

Marinette did a few more steps and when she started to turn a tall blonde with a ponytail screeched "Adrikins" and threw herself on the blonde boy. He tried to push her away or at least keep her at reasonable distance from his face.

"Ah, our little bakers daughter used to go to the ballet school" Chloe said mockingly "she was in the corps de ballet … of eight year old" and she started laughing mockingly "while I was trained personally by Madame Ba and performed as a principal dancer" she swung her ponytail "you have seen me perform for the audition for Clara Nightingale ..." but then she probably remembered how the whole event took place and stopped talking.

In the meantime, Adrien took a few steps away from Chloe towards Marinette and said "perhaps you should dance your way to the classroom today?" Marinette was blushing already as he took her hand as if they were about to start pass de deux and motioned towards the stairs.

One "hmph" from Chloe, "Go girl" from Alya and "Dude" from Nino were sufficient for her to remember where she is and stumble over the first step. However, Adrien caught her again and moved in a way as if that was intended dancing move.

Sabrina towed steaming Chloe away. Then the four friends laughed and started towards their classroom. "Do you still have your tutu?" Alya asked. "Yes, we might be interested to see you perform wearing a tutu" Adrien winked at her. Her legs were giving in and she stopped. "Dude, it would be more funny to see some other people here in a tutu" Nino observed and wiggled his eyebrows towards Alya. Alya elbowed Nino and they continued walking.

"I did not have ballet lessons, but some dancing lessons and some lessons on posture and walking that I went through to be a model involved basic ballet moves" Adrien was explaining while Marinette blushed and stared at him.

On their way, they passed a bench where Lila was talking surrounded by several students trying to draw their attention back to her she was talking "Ah, I love ballet, but the doctor warned me not to do it any more to save my life as I was travelling with my parents I had to replace the principal dancer of the Bolshoi theatre as she got infected when a spider bit her ankle ...".

This time the friends passed by, Alya and Nino were too taken in their conversation while both Marinette and Adrien just sighed and rolled their eyes, looked at each other with a small smile, at least they both know the truth and took a comfort in sharing that.

They went to the classroom and took their seats.

"Dude, are you going to see the rehearsal this afternoon?" Nino asked.

"Yes, Nathalie postponed my photo shoot until later." Adrien replied.

Marinette sighed with a lovesick expression in her face "I am going to see the ballet with Adrien."

Alya nudged Marinette with her elbow and faced the boys "We should sit all together then." She nudged Marinette again to keep her silent. The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning class" Miss Bustier started after taking attendance "today we will start with small introduction to this afternoon performance."

Miss Bustier gave a lecture on ballet, the history, the cultural significance, most prominent dancers throughout history, different stories behind different ballet performances and then demonstrated a few ballet moves herself.

"Miss Bustier, Marinette knows several ballet moves, she showed them this morning, perhaps she could show it again for the whole class" Alya proposed and Adrien grinned at the idea, he turned toward Alya with a grin and then towards completely stiff and pale Marinette. He got up from his seat, put on the most encouraging face and smile his modelling experience could muster (which means really good) and reached forwards with his hands towards Marinettes shoulders. This made the girl raise her eyes and loose herself in his green eyes.

"Come on, Marinette, you can do it! You were amazing this morning" Adrien said in low comforting voice that could be heard only by Marinette as the rest of the class was chatting and Lila repeated her story from the school yard. Marinettes face was turning pink again and Adrien offered his hand to escort Marinette down the few steps towards the teacher and the front of the classroom.

Marinette took one look at the class "I do not have the proper shoes" she said shyly, but Adrien nudged her hand, she finally rose to her toes, and did a few small steps, the same miss Bustier showed a minute ago. Several noises were heard from the class, but then Adrien first squezed Marinettes hand a bit stronger and let go. She made a few swirls and longer side steps before making two small jumps and then stopped as miss Bustier rose her hand.

The class fell silent. Marinette did a few small steps on her toes towards miss Bustier and then one more swirl around next to her before she stopped facing the class. She bent her knees and bowed slightly, finally lowering herself from her toes to her heels. Miss Bustier and Adrien started applauding together with most of the class.

Marinette turned completely red and started walking normally towards her seat and Adrien followed. Well, walking normally meant that Marinette stumbled upon thin air after two steps and Adrien caught her. The rest of the class started laughing and Marinette turned even redder. They finally sat in their respective seats, Marinette completely flushed and staring at the floor.

"Girl, that was beautiful, great, so much grace! You should really walk around in ballet shoes!" Alya whispered. Adrien smiled towards Marinette and then turned around as their teacher demanded attention.

"Oh no!" a tall blonde with a ponytail exclaimed as she jumped up from her seat. "You do not get to show off like that" she said turned towards Marinette. She took a few steps down to the front of the classroom. "Now you will see what eight years of private training with Madame Ba can do". Then she started to dance, repeating her performance from the audition for Clara Nightingale video. Students and Miss Bustier were awing. But then Miss Bustier raised her hand trying to stop Chloe , but she hmphed and continued her performance.

"Please Chloe, this is not a gym, there is no space" Miss Bustier said.

"No! I get to finish this" and at this point she slammed into a wall with her face "AAAAWWW who put this wall here" she said holding her face "I will call my daddy to investigate that".

"I tried to stop you before you injured yourself" Miss Bustier said "let me check you now … there is no blood" she continued examining Chloe's face "Sabrina, would you please take Chloe to the school nurse just to make sure everything is OK and she can return to the classes."

After that event, Miss Bustier continued teaching according to the normal schedule.

"OK, now, class please open your books on the page 23." she asked, other students sighed and even Lila went silent.

After school, they went straight to the theatre. The four friends got seats in one box. They were watching a dressed rehearsal. The corps de ballet were performing an act. The director and choreographer had given a few hand signals during the performance and the ballerinas stepped aside for the solo.

The principal ballerina was obviously distracted and did a few small mistakes in her solo. It was not so obvious from the dance itself, but the way the director and choreographer flinched as well as the ballerinas in the corps de ballet. The director stopped the rehearsal. The choreographer and director kept signalling different instructions simultaneously.

The principal ballerina repeated the act but she got distracted even more in the first few minutes of the rehearsal. The errors she did made several people in the audience flinch too. Marinette included.

"This performance is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" could be heard from a box nearby. Sabrina shooing the culprit back into polite silence.

"Oh, if I haven't injured my ankle while saving Jagged Stone's kitty I could have replaced her" Lila could be heard from a box on the other side. Marinette could not help but roll her eyes at that. She was still overwhelmed by sitting next to Adrien in a theatre to be angry.

The director stopped the rehearsal and whispered with the choreographer, after a discussion accompanied by vigorous hand waving, both of them nodded and announced that a replacement will play the role of the female principal dancer. The principal dancer left the stage in hurried steps. The replacement was called on stage and the rehearsal started over.

"Ahhh there is no understanding of a real talent" Hawk Moth said smiling "no understanding of pressure such talent must face" he caught one white butterfly "delayed flights, noisy hotel rooms, lost luggage" he turned the white butterfly into a purple one ad released it "fly away my little akuma and evilize her".

The principal ballerina paced the change room with graceful anger in her steps. She talked with herself "There is no respect, my plane landed two hours ago" she stops and looks at a clock in the dressing room "two hours! I had no time to stretch my muscles.!" she clentched her fists then released "no time to relax and do my stretching. Straight from plane to the stage. And they even wanted me to do an interview" she shakes her head "no patience, no respect!" she continued. (I know she should be speaking in Russian if she is speaking to herself but let it be). She finally sat on one chair. "And they are replacing me now after all I did to be here on time!" her anger rose again.

The purple butterfly fluttered inside the room entered ballerina's right shoe.

"Primaballerina, I and Hawk Moth and I give you the power to turn everyone into corps ballet dancers or your audience, upon your choosing" Hawk Moth has said "the whole world to watch you and admire you, you make the show, you make the moves and nobody moves unless you let them to." He continued smiling "and all I ask for in return are Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noirs ring".

Primaballerina agreed. Her white costume turned all black with purple shades over her face, tutu and shoes.

The four friends were watching the show from a box. Alya was filming. A group of ballerinas in the corps de ballet wearing white tutus were doing the same moves. One of them in the front row would occasionally make a few steps forward and returned with a swirl. Marinette was staring at Adrien mostly, but he kept asking on the performance and what ballerinas were doing and expected explanations from Marinette so she had to look at the show from time to time and explained about the corps and the solos and the principal dancer.

Soon a ballerina dressed in black with shades of purple entered stage with several jumps and swirls. The audience produced "Aaaah"s and "Ooooh"s admiring her moves although the moves were not followed ba particularly dramatic tones of the music. She swirled around on the centre of the stage and purple dust spread from her dress and tutu. The audience was excited expecting this is a part of the show. Marinette and Adrien both stiffened a little at the sight, but did not make a move, calmed down as it seemed what they were looking was part of the show after all.

Then the black ballerina lifted off the stage and started floating around, heading straight to the box where the four friends sat, spreading the purple dust over the audience while she spoke in loud and strong voice "I am the Primaballerina" spreading the dust over the box where the four friends were sitting too. "You can join the corps de ballet if capable, or admire my performance" she continued spreading violet dust over the whole theatre audience and then returned to the stage. She waved her hands and everyone did as she wished. The audience was motionless and staring at the stage with admiration expression in their faces. The spell included Marinette and Adrien. They wanted to move bout could not. Alya actually did not notice she was unable to move as she could film the performance with ease, apparently that was what Primaballerina wanted of her.

Marinette looked at Tikki's concerned eyes as she poked out of the shoulder bag and suddenly got an idea. She changed her line of thought, what if she got up on her toes and danced away as she used to during her ballet classes? Suddenly, Marinette was able to move, standing on her toes and doing small steps while slowly making a full circle around her vertical axis. Adrien noticed her as she was tiptoeing around, he understood the idea and suddenly he was on his tiptoes too. His father has ensured some dancing and ballet training in order to enhance his gracefulness for his modelling gigs so he did know how to make few basic steps. He looked less graceful than Marinette while he did ballet steps in his orange sneakers but moved just as effective. They exited the box into a hallway.

"Got to go, Marinette?" Adrien asked while doing more steps on his tiptoes.

"Y...yes, better go and find a safe place to hide" Marinette answered anxiously, looking around for a hidden place to transform.

They went in opposite directions. Marinette hid behind a pillar and looked at Tikki "Tikki, do you think I can transform like this?" she was shifting from one leg to the other standing on her tiptoes and waving her hands from time to time "There is only one way to see that Marinette" Tikki answered. "But you might wish additional special power to have the proper shoes" Tikki suggested. Marinette took a small coloured cookie and have to Tikki who gulped it quickly. Marinette sighed and whispered "Tikki spots on". She transformed as usual except she had ballet shoes on her feet. "I can still move only if I do ballet moves" Ladybug realized rather quickly and then realized that there is no Tikki to hear her talk "Well, let's fight that akuma! I hope Chat Noir is on his way".

Adrien found a hiding place behind a curtain in the corridor. His dancing moves consisted of trying to keep his balance on his toes and occasionally shifting from one leg to the other, but he could still move so he sighed with relief. He opened his shirt and Plagg flew out of his pocket. "Kid, you have many talents, I see" Plagg's tone was sarcastic "you keep surprising me". Adrien huffed annoyed by Plagg's tone and from the effort of standing on his toes.

"Plagg, there is not time for this I should transform … " Adrien was annoyed, but Plagg cut him off "Listen Kid, chances are after the transformation you will still have to dance those silly sophisticated moves, are you sure you want to do this in those boots of yours you usually get after the transformation?". Adrien was barely able to keep balance on his toes in his orange sneakers. He looked down to his feet then he looked ad Plagg with a puzzled look on his face.

"What do I do? Take that wish coloured cheese and wish for the ballet shoe? I am not sure I can walk in those actually ..." Adrien was rambling a bit, but he did make a point.

"Can my superpower help me do ballet moves?" he asked Plagg. While he talked, he managed to get a small piece of coloured cheese and gave it to Plagg who swallowed it immediately.

"Can't promise anything kid!" Plagg replied.

"Okay, Plagg claws out!". Chat Noir appeared in his usual outfit with ballet shoes on his feet in place of boots. He tiptoed around.

"Well, this is like being hit by Reflecta again" Chat Noir said. He tiptoed around the curtain, his hands wide for balance, swinging back and forth and grabbing the curtain with his claws to keep himself from falling. He walked down the corridor slowly, his hand on the side of the wall in case he starts falling, but increased agility of a superhero kicked in and soon he was doing all the ballet steps, moves and turns he could think of.

"Oh, Plagg, I knew you are secretly a dancer after all" Chat noted out loud.

Ladybug danced and jumped along a hallway trying to find a spot from which she could peek into the performance hall. Suddenly she ran into a boy dressed in black leather with cat ears and a golden bell wearing ballet shoes and doing his own ballet steps along the corridor. They slightly bumped into each other, both of them swirled around each other, Chat took Ladybugs hand and kissed her knuckles while they danced around each other making small steps on their tiptoes.

"My Lady, what a pleasure" he smiled widely "care to join me for the pas de deux?". Ladybug rolled her eyes and pushed his nose with her index finger while they were tiptoeing around each other.

"Well, you are my partner after all" Ladybug answered dejected but her smile said she was pleased he was there.

"So, you got caught already by her magic dust?" Chat asked Ladybug.

She answered "Yes, apparently both of us have". They continued along a corridor and finally sneaked into one of the boxes to peek over the people sitting there. The audience was completely motionless staring at the stage where Primaballerina danced and jumped around, flying over other ballet dancers from time to time.

"This akuma is really keeping us on our toes, My Lady?" Chat winked.

"We should be careful" Ladybug whispered "although we both got hit already, we do not know what other powers she has".

"Chat Noir, Ladybug? Where are you?" she called while flying around. "I need your earrings and a ring for Hawk Moth" she almost sang instead of speaking.

"Do you have any idea where the akuma might be?" Ladybug asked "This one is really hard to guess, from what I can see the mask on her face, the tutu and the shoes all glow purple" Chat answered.

"Let's have a closer look" Ladybug said.

"Be careful Ladybug, those who are not dancing ballet are made stiff as a stone" Chat warned.

Ladybug smiled at him and took stage binoculars that she found in the box and peeked to the stage again. She looked at Primaballerina through the binoculars trying to determine what object could be infected by the purple butterfly.

She noticed "Chloe is among the corps de ballet, she must have got hit hard by the dust."

Primaballerina was dancing small steps between the stage and the orchestra dancing, gesturing and talking, but the voice was not loud enough to be heard in the boxes. Chat and Ladybug were both doing some small ballet steps in the box while observing the akuma so it was really hard for Ladybug to focus on what she could see through the binoculars. This was made even harder by Chat nudging her and asking "what is she saying?". Ladybug stared "Here, take it and listen" and showed the binoculars into Chats paws.

They were dancing in the spot a little bit, until Ladybug concluded "I would go for the shoes, those are the most difficult object to obtain and destroy." Chat looked at Ladybug, then at Primaballerina and back "I trust your instinct on this one My Lady" and then added thoughtfully "and once we destroy the shoes, she might be easier cat-ch for the other items."

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, and Chat jumped extending his baton and they both landed on stage, Primaballerina between them. They landed gracefully, knees bending and bowing and continued dancing on their tiptoes.

"Oh, you finally decided to join me" Primaballerina noted excitedly. "Now, give me your miraculous ..."

"How about no?" Ladybug answered.

"How about we do a little dance first, my dear balle-rhino?" Chat grinned "free some butterfly and then clean it?" he winked at Ladybug.

Chat was jumping around while Ladybug was doing simple steps observing the akuma and concentrating. They were coming closer and closer to Primaballerina.

"No … you are not properly dressed" she yelled and rose to the air, she spread her hands quickly and an invisible force of air pushed Ladybug and Chat Noir forcefully away from her. They both evaded falling by landing on their feet gracefully resembling ballet jumps, but then swiftly moved away from the stage and hid behind the curtains.

"Look, she petrified several dancers and there are several people dancing who are obviously not ballerinas." Ladybug observed.

"But, they are all wearing tutu's." Chat added.

"Wearing a tutu does not make one a ballerina" Ladybug noticed and then pointed to few men who wore tutu's but were petrified, the Mayor of Paris among them.

"They might be from the audience" Chat said while Primaballerina pulled the director on stage and with a few waves of her hands, suddenly he was wearing a tutu and trying to make few ballet moves.

"Try it for yourself" Primaballerina talked in anger and the director fell, she then turned him into a petrified object, apparently not moving.

Primaballerina flew around and Chat and Ladybug ran backstage into one of the change rooms.

"May I suggest we try our luck" Chat proposed. Ladybug called "Lucky charm!" and a red tutu with black spots fell into her hands. Her vision showed her herself, Chat and another tutu. The wheels were rolling in Ladybugs eyes.

"I love it when you are putting a tu and tu together" Chat said with a grin.

"I have an idea" Ladybug exclaimed determined. She quickly put on the tutu. Chats face was completely covered by his wide crocked smile "Oh, My Lady, this is a sight". Then, Ladybug grabbed a black tutu and put it around Chat.

"My Lady, what is the pointe of this?" He asked. His face turned to a puzzled expression as Ladybug concluded tutu needs some adjustment. She quickly grabbed some sewing supplies from a desk nearby and danced around Chat adjusting the tutu in little time.

"There" she straightened up looking proudly at her hand work "turn around please?" she asked.

Chat was turning around "which model pose would you like My Lady?" he was showing off obviously "do you like me more this way?" he teased "it could be arranged you know?".

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"This way we could fit in into the corps de ballet and perhaps approach her more easily?" Ladybug explained her idea.

"We might need to do a pass de deux and move towards her" he said while wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

"I will spin you towards her so you can cataclysm her shoes" she replied "if the akuma is not there, claw her skirt and I will go for the mask on her head".

They tiptoed to the stage and joined corps de balled in the back following the moves the whole group was doing. With several twists and turns, they slowly moved forward and centre stage.

Then, Primaballerina noticed them and yelled "Time for grand pass de deux for you two!". Ladybug and Chat Noir joined hands and made a few elegant steps to the centre of the stage.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

Then Primaballerina exclaimed "Entrée" and they started slowly circling each other, trying to get closer to Primaballerina, but she moved away every time. Chat was grinning at his lady, wrapping his hands around Ladybugs waist. Ladybug stared at him and pulled the two again towards Primaballerina.

"time for adagio" Primaballerina announced and Chat started jumping around while Ladybug was allowed to stand still. Chat made several attempts to jump Primaballerina, but she evaded each attempt.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

"Do not play with them, get mi his ring and her earrings!" Hawk Moth was annoyed and spoke threateningly to Primaballerina. "There will be time for that!" Primaballerina answered, then she waved her hand and Chat stopped for Ladybug to start swirling and jumping and turning. Chat watched as if he was watching magic, completely forgetting that he might use the opportunity to throw himself on the Primaballerina as her attention was now on Ladybug.

Primaballerina shouted another word "coda" and the music became louder and more dramatic. They were both dancing around each other. Chat grabbed Ladybug to prevent her from falling after she was spinning a lot but Ladybug had to grab him more often as he exaggerated every move and was often off balance.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

Once they were rather close Ladybug whispered "Now" and threw Chat spinning upside down across the stage.

Chat said "straight to the pointe, My Lady, cataclysm" touched Primaballerina shoes with one hand while clawing her tutu with the other hand and then landed to his head on the opposite side of the stage. He stopped tangled up in the curtains, upside down, his legs in the air.

A purple butterfly flew out from one of the shoes and Ladybug activated her yo-yo "no more evil doing for you little akuma", caught it "Gotcha!", withdrew the yo-yo and released a white butterfly "bye bye little butterfly" she said. Then she took off her tutu and threw it in the air "Miracoulous ladybug". The audience started to produce noises surprised at what they could see on the stage.

A ballerina was on her knees "what happened?" she asked.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

"Chat, please take care of her, bug out!" she threw her yo-yo, hid behind a curtain in a corridor and de-transformed.

Chat quickly helped the ballerina to her feet and escorted her back stage (he was still wearing his tutu).

"You were akumatized" Chat explained "you got very emotional, angry and desperate because you were replaced for today's performance." He was explaining about akumas to the confused principal ballerina as she was not familiar with the menace.

"Oh, thank you, young man" she replied "May I ask you from which ballet performance is your costume?" she studied him carefully "I do not remember dancing it."

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"Oh, this is a today's special, just for you" Chat swirled and bowed.

"I'd love to chat about ballet with you, but I have to go before this beautifuly swan transforms back into an ugly duckling" and then he left in a few jumps. Chat quickly found a hiding spot in a niche behind a statue and detransformed.

"Camembert" Plagg whined "I need more for today's performance".

"Thank you Plagg, we did well today" Adrien gave him a cheese triangle and hid him into his shirt.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir" Hawk Moth started angrily "You outperformed my Primabalerina this time, but get ready for my next performance!" he turned and walked away while de-transforming.

Marinette caught Tikki as she detransformed behind a curtain.

"Tikki, thank you!" Marinette cuddled the little creature in her hands.

"You did very well, Marinette" Tikki chirped. Marinette gave her a cookie and put her into her purse. Then she carefully peeked out from the curtain and went away to find the box she sat in before the akuma attack.

Soon, Marinette and Adrien were sitting again in the same box with Alya and Nino.

"This ballet performance turned to be much more interesting than I expected" Alya was excitedly going through the footage and photos on her phone, probably already posting few on her Ladyblog. "Dude, have you seen Ladybug in a tutu?" Nino asked.

Marinette blushed but tried to peek into the screen of Alya's phone to catch a glimpse of the photos she had there.

Alya elbowed him, "Ladybug in a tutu was indeed a sight but seeing Chat Noir wearing a tutu and ballet shoes was far more interesting" was Alya's reply.

Adrien blushed and looked away.

The director and the choreographer decided to return Olga Semjonova as the principal dancer and do the rehearsal with her.

"Look at the footage I have" Alya was showing her phone to Marinette, Nino and Adrien. Adrien admired Ladybugs moves aloud while Marinette blushed and lost her gift of speech completely (however, the friends were used to that it was completely normal around Adrien so no-one reacted). However, the sight of Chat Noir in a tutu made everyone laugh, including Adrien, although he was also blushing a little to the site. The friends were focused on following the picture on the small phone screen so nobody noticed that too.

After a short break, the ballet rehearsal resumed with the original principal ballerina. The whole ordeal apparently stretched her muscles sufficiently that she was able to deliver respectable performance during the rehearsal.

Adrien still engaged Marinette with as many questions on the performance as he could think of (his basic knowledge of the skill helping him invent more meaningful questions than on would expect from a teenage boy). But their two friends found it less interesting than the previous performance of Ladybug and Chat Noir and what Alya had on her phone so they kept chatting through the performance and checking the footage on her phone.

The dressed rehearsal finally finished and they got up to leave the theatre.

"Marinette, you have amazing coordination when you dance ballet" Adrien said "much better than when you try to walk" he said with a crooked grin and a wink (that seemed familiar to Marinette but could not quite place it) "why did you stop taking ballet lessons?" he asked.

Marinette was already flustered from the compliment so she barely registered the question. The truth was that she wanted to avoid Chloe's bullying at leas in her activities out of school, since she had to put up with that while in classes.

"Well, I might got bored a little bit, and Chloe was very competitive" Marinette added tentatively, she did not want to lie but tried to make the truth less horrible "an I ended up making tutus for most of my friends there and this took a lot of time and ..." now she was rambling so she just stopped.

"I thought Chloe had private lessons" Adrien said.

"Well she did, but she also practised with the group" Marinette answered, 'she needed to show off and humiliate somebody and she could not do that while taking private lessons' was left unsaid. However, the expression on her face and her blue eyes avoiding Adrien's face altogether made clear what was left unsaid.

"Okay, I see" Adrien said loosing the smile from his eyes, keeping it just on his lips. His heart skipped a beat at the thought that his childhood friend was so mean that she chased away Marinette from an activity she obviously enjoyed and was good at. He wandered how much of Marinettes insecurities and shyness was a consequence of actions and opinions from people like Chloe.

"See, at least you found something else that interests you and you are really amazing at it" Adrien continued trying to cheer her up. Marinette looked at him confused. "Designing" he said "you are really amazing at it".

Marinette blushed again. They were in front of the theatre. Adrien's driver stopped the car at the curb.

"I have to go to a photo shoot now" he said and waved his friends goodbye as he entered the car.

The three friends waved him off while the car was leaving. He turned around in his car, his eyes on them, waving back, until he was too far.

"Girl, he did not take his eyes from you while you were dancing in the class!" Alya exclaimed excitedly, grabbing Marinette by the shoulders and shaking.

"Alya ..." Marinette started but was cut off.

"I am telling you, look at this, I filmed it" Alya was pushing her phone in Marinettes face, still holding her shoulder with the other hand. She smiled a bit to the image on the screen, but then pushed it away from her face.

"Alya, stop ..."

"Just look at it" Alya pushed the phone back.

"Alya, no! I told you, he loves someone else!" Marinette said, her voice almost breaking. "We are friends, just friends, without prospect for more, just leave it be, please?" she asked quietly.

Then she stumbled again, catching her balance after waving her hands.

Nino sighed "Dude, you should dance instead of walking it might be healthier for you, you know, less injuries?" he said only half joking.

"Yeah, yeah, I am so lame" Marinette said resigned and continued walking in silence while Alya and Nino chatted between themselves.

Later, in her room, Marinette talked to Tikki while sewing together the Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns.

"Adrien was really nice to me today" Marinette sighed and smiled towards the ceiling, then focused back on her sewing pieces of red and black cloth together.

"He encouraged you to show that you do not have to be clumsy and poorly coordinated" Tikki responded. "He made you feel better about yourself" Small red goddess concluded and continued nibbling her cookie.

"But then he asked why I stopped" … Marinette said exasperated "and I could not lie to him ..." she continued "but I could not tell him the truth either" she stopped sewing and look at her kwami "he looked so disappointed at my explanation. I should not have told him anything. I should have told him that I do not remember. I already forgot how it was."

Tikki gave her a look "that would be lying" but Marinette waved her head.

"It is not as if I think about it all the time. Chloe reminded me this morning, but ..."

Then Tikki cut her off "but you behave as if it is there all the time."

Marinette sighed and continued sewing.

Adrien was browsing the internet for photos of Ladybug in a tutu but several of them had also Chat Noir in a tutu. Plagg snickered.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework" Plagg asked.

"Plagg, let me be, today's photo shoot was a disaster and I will have to do it again" Adrien replied.

"One more reason to do your homework now!" Plagg replied.

Adrien stopped browsing, leaving a photo of both heroes in tutu's one the screen.

One minute later, Adrien was writing his homework at his desk while Plagg was sitting on his half eaten piece of Camembert on a plate on the same desk.

"She put you in a tutu" Plagg said snickering.

"I don't care Plagg" Adrien replied dryly.

"She put you in a tutu and you danced in it" Plagg continued snickering.

"Well you put me in ballet shoes" Adrien replied.

"That was useful! That was needed! You wished for it" Plagg protested "but a tutu?" he snickered again and put himself in front of Adrien's face as the boy tried to ignore the snickering god.

"It was useful too" Adrien replied not really believing his words and tried to remove Plagg from his field of view.

Plagg just returned "for what?".

"A disguise?" Adrien answered "Anyway, I don't care. As I said. I am a model. I wear the clothes that I have to. That is my job" then he stopped and sighed dreamily "She looked so cute in her tutu..."

Plagg lost his will to annoy Adrien "Mushy stuff again, going back to my Camembert, it is cute even without a tutu".

"Would you refuse a piece of Camembert if it was wearing a tutu?" Adrien asked looking at Plagg, but then his face turned into a cheesy grin

"How much Camembert would it take to persuade you Plagg to wear a tutu? I can already imagine ..." Adrien continued, while Plagg flew away

"No … Don't you dare!".


	3. Sleepless

**Sleepless**

Marinette was finishing her homework at her desk. It was already past dinner and dark outside.

"Finished" she sighed.

"Are you going to check your results this time?" Tikki chirped.

"OK, yes" Marinette turned a few pages in her notebook and started checking the procedures and the numbers.

"Uh" she said out loud and started to correct something on page three. Tikki was flying over her notebook on the other side.

"Now I am really finished" the girl smiled to her kwami and collected the book and the notebook from the desk in front of her and put into her school bag.

"You look tired Marinette" Tikki chirped, yawning herself "it was a long day".

"I will work on this project a little bit" Marinette replied "to get these numbers out of my head".

Marinette pulled out pieces of black and green fabric and started to sew them together "I am almost finished with that order from Nadia Charmack" she said smiling "and from Adrien" she smiled then dreamily and looked away to his picture on her wall and stub herself with the needle.

"Ouch" Marinette put the injured finger in her mouth.

"Don't stay up to long" Tikki said "and do not work too much, if you mess it up it will take longer to fix it" the little goddess warned "and you have school tomorrow".

"Don't worry, it is easy now" Marinette replied "see all I have to do is stitch up here," she was turning the cloth bundle to show it to Tikki "and here, and here and then I fill it in and close."

"Good night then, Marinette" Tikki yawned and moved towards her little nest to get some rest herself.

"Stop staring at that screen, do your homework and go to bed, Kid!" Plagg said to Adrien, the latter browsing through photos of Ladybug from the latest fight.

Adrien sighed "I am finished with the homework" he flipped through his notebook "but I can check the results" so he went through the numbers and procedures and noticed an error "Oh", and corrected it with his pencil.

"There, my homework is done!" Adrien put his notebook in his school bag and turned to Plagg "can I get some peace now?".

"Can I get some Camembert?" Plagg asked.

"You know where to find it" Adrien replied turning to his computer.

Plagg returned with a piece of cheese "Adrien, you had a really busy day today, you should get some rest!"

"After classes, ballet, akuma, school project and a photo shoot I can spend some time on this!" Adrien argued.

"You did well on your school project with your girlfriend" Plagg started.

"She is not my girlfriend" Adrien cut him off.

"Whatever. She would not like to see you with dark bags under your eyes" Plagg continued.

"She does not care about my appearance" Adrien argued.

"But she does care about you, she would feel guilty, she might think you lost sleep over your group project!" Plagg was playing really low trying to get this boy to sleep.

"You think she cares about me?" Adrien asked. Plagg facepalmed, his plan obviously backfired.

"Yes, she is my friend, friends care about each other, right?" Adrien continued. He turned to the screen.

"And Ladybug is my friend so she must care about me too!" Adrien looked at the screen with dreamy eyes.

"This is too much for me, I am going to bed" Plagg exclaimed.

"Good night Plagg" Adrien said.

"Good night Adrien" Plagg replied as he dropped on a pillow on Adrien's bed.

Marinette woke up with a head on her desk wearing her pyjamas. The small black unicorn on her desk was already stuffed, only its belly needed to be stitched up. Marinette blinked her eyes open. She sighed dreamily "A Chat Noir unicorn for Adrien" she smiled "this is just a concept example that I will show to Nadia tomorrow. I can make a better one for Adrien."

"Oh, no" she whispered looking at the clock showing 2:32 "Tikki will not like this".

Tikki zoomed into view "Marinette, you are not in your bed."

"I fell asleep on the desk" Marinette replied. "But I have changed to my pyjamas, see." Tikki rolled her eyes and nudged Marinette to get up from her desk chair and go up to her loft bed.

"You should have gone to your bed after changing, not back to your desk" Tikki scolded gently.

"I just had this idea how to fix a problem on the Chat unicorn" Marinette was explaining while walking to the ladder and climbing to her bed.

"Yes and I would not be surprised if you had an idea right now" Tikki replied.

Marinette climbed to her loft bed and laid down "I suddenly feel fully awake, tired, but not sleepy."

"This is really strange, me too" Tikki replied.

Marinette laid on the bed "I do not feel like sleeping now" then turned towards her kwami hovering on the side "I might as well finish that project". She started getting up.

"I was almost finished with the Chat prototype" she was explaining trying to untangle herself from the covers.

"Marinette" Tikki started.

"And I am almost finished with the Ladybug prototype" Marinette continued.

"this is not" Tikki continued slowly, trying to feel her surroundings more than talk her charger out of her ideas.

"I could take it to school tomorrow and show it to Adrien" she sighed dreamily still untangling from her sheets "to check if I got the details he described correctly. I could not find them in any of the photos Alya took. I wander where he got it from." She looked at Tikki in wander. Tikki returned the look but quickly snapped out of it. "Well there are probably more photos of the attack on the internet and I can't search through all of them." Marinette concluded and sat at her desk, turning on her desk light and picking up the small unicorn and a needle.

Tikki flew from one window to the next and then back to Marinette.

"This is different, Marinette" Tikki warned "you might check for the akumas on the internet".

Marinette got up from the chair, climbed to her bed to pick up the phone and went back down to her desk "There was no akuma alert" she points to her phone.

Tikki pressed a button to wake up the computer on Marinette's desk and hovered in front of the computer screen.

"There should be" Tikki replied "it seems most of the citizens of Paris are wide awake" she showed to the computer screen. Marinette was watching the screen when her phone beeped with an akuma alert.

"Great" Marinette said.

Tikki was reading from the computer screen "she calls herself Sleepless" and Marinette continued "and floats along the streets."

"It says none of the heroes appeared yet" Tikki continued.

"We have to hurry then" Marinette replied "and try to get Chat too."

"I guess he should be awake" Tikki replied.

"Tikki, spots on" Marinette calls for the transformation but sounds exhausted.

Adrien woke up on his bed wearing his pyjama and stared into the darkness of the night but then stirred to the beep on his phone. Plagg already hovered over, his green eyes the only part of him visible in the darkness, when Adrien grabbed the phone to read the message.

"There is something strange going on" Plagg said and hovered to the computer, nudging the mouse (a cat god is playing with the mouse, yeah!) to wake up the screen and then checks for the news.

"This is an akuma alert" Adrien said waving his phone.

"Apparently, the whole of Paris is awake in the middle of the night" Plagg said looking at the computer screen.

Without further thinking, "Plagg, claws out" Adrien called on his transformation and yawned.

Ladybug swung on her yo-yo from rooftop to rooftop checking the situation. Most of the windows in the buildings were lit, either in full light or from small reading lights or TV screens. She noticed desperate parents trying to put their children back to bed. She noticed Alya sitting in the room with her young twin sisters reading them from a book. There were more people in the streets that she would expect at that time of night and several people wandered the streets in pyjamas or bathrobes.

However, she could not find sounds of noise and destruction that would usually accompany and help locate an active akuma.

Chat vaulted from one rooftop to another. He noticed many lit windows and residents watching TV, reading books and often playing video games in their rooms. He passed by Nino's place and noticed Nino played a video game with his young brother, Nino cheering and jumping, probably due to winning a game while his little brother sulked.

He stopped and lifted his ears turning them around. He could hear people arguing in the distance, or cheering from another direction, or a baby crying from yet another direction. But he could not determine where the akuma is, there was no noise usually associated with the destruction and havoc brought by their usual akuma's. No screaming, no panic, no blasts.

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on a random rooftop.

"What keeps you up this late at night My Lady?" Chat Noir said with a bow wile taking her hand in order to kiss it.

Ladybug pulled her hand away and touched his nose with her index finger "Glad to see you too, Chat".

"Any luck in locating that akuma yet, My Lady?" Chat asked.

"Not yet, the usual destruction is missing this time" Ladybug replied.

"And the usual screams" Chat added.

Their conversation was interrupted by cries from annoyed baby from a flat nearby.

"I doubt that scream is what we are looking for." Ladybug said.

"But it is worth checking out" Chat added and they both jumped a few rooftops away only to notice a familiar baby being carried by his mother.

"He will calm down after feeding" Ladybug said.

They sat there and considered their options.

"Let's check the internet for the most recent sightings" Chat proposed.

They both opened their communicators and reached the most recent information on the akuma from Ladyblog and other social networks.

"This is what the akuma looks like" Ladybug showed a photo taken from the back.

"She was sighted in several streets in the 21st arrondissement" Chat added "then at … wait" he started typing on the communicator in his baton "there is more recent application" he typed some more "it shows where the akuma is on the Google maps" he gave his crooked grin "I just have to install it."

Ladybug peeked over his shoulder "Downloading application" and smiled.

"OK, got it" he grinned again, tapped on the communicator and opened the new application.

"You know, Hawk Moth could have placed a bug in an application that would reveal our position to him like that" Ladybug warned.

"He would have to distinguish us between millions of users, My Lady" he replied.

"Good point" Ladybug said "Now, where is the akuma?"

Chat showed her the street with most recent sighting on the map on his communicator, they both nodded, closed their communicators and went in that direction.

Soon, they were sitting on a rooftop of a building in the said street. They were looking at a white shadow hovering in the street below, moving slowly, slightly faster than a normal walk. The shadow looked like a woman in a long white dress and a veil, that appeared to be made of bed sheets and everything was semi-transparent, the woman and the dress. As the shadow moved, the windows in the buildings she passed would lit up.

"I am sleepless" she whispered, Chat perked his ears.

"Can you hear her?" Ladybug asked. Chat nodded and put his clawed index finger over his mouth in order to hush her.

"it does not matter how tired I am, I can't sleep" she continued "I am looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"Well, she calls herself Sleepless and is looking for us" Chat said quietly.

"She looks transparent, I can't determine the akumatized object" Ladybug replied.

"Every sound will keep you awake, the clock ticking, the car driving two streets away, the talking of the people next door, the fall of a needle to the floor" Sleepless was talking.

"She says any sound would keep us awake" Chat summarized to Ladybug.

"Well" Ladybug yawned "that sounds good" she looked at Chat "we should stay awake until we beat her and catch the akuma."

Chat smiled back his signature crocked grin "I guess I can't sleep on it?" but then suddenly yawned too. Ladybug rolled her eyes in response

"I guess she is keeping us awake but not feeling rested" Ladybug added yawning again.

"No cat nap here" Chat sighed and yawned.

"Time for some action, Kitty!" Ladybug warned.

"I am missing my beauty sleep here" Chat said loudly with an intention for the akuma to hear him, but there was no response.

"Chat no, put your voice down, do not give out our position yet" Ladybug scolded but then saw that the event went unnoticed by Sleepless.

There were several people in the street who turned their heads towards Chat, but since he is wearing black, they did not really notice where he is. More people got out of the buildings, many of them in their pyjamas.

"People are waking up and going out to the streets" Ladybug noted, but then saw that Chat put his index finger over his mouth to hush her.

The white shadow in the street spread her dress and sheets a little bit, slowly becoming wider and wider, until she covered the whole width of the street below and engulfed several people "Bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir" she whispered.

Ladybug gave Chat a questioning look. "The people she engulfs in her become her minions, looking for us" Chat explained.

"OK, that makes sense" Ladybug replied looking down to the street "Apparently, she did not hear your outburst, but her minions have".

They were moving along the rooftop to follow Sleepless. She spread her shadowy dress and engulfed more people. The persons she wrapped and then released with her transparent veil would become glassy eyed and wandered around looking for Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"We should stop her from taking more civilians" Chat said and jumped in front of Sleepless in a street that was currently mostly empty of people. Ladybug facepalmed, because this would reveal them to the akuma a bit too soon for her liking, but followed, because it was important to protect the civilians.

"We should have identified the akumatized object first" Ladybug whispered to Chat. She looked at the akuma, all she could see was semi transparent, different objects on her offered different level of transparency.

"Don't loose sleep over it" Chat replied "besides, she is collecting an army here". The said army, actually consisting of several persons that could be found in the street at that hour, stopped in their tracks, then slowly turned towards Ladybug and Chat Noir, pointed their hands towards them and just stood there as if waiting for their next order.

Sleepless looked at them "Ladybug and Chat noir" she whispered.

"I can see her mouth moving but do no hear" Ladybug whispered.

He put his index finger over his mouth again and nodded his understanding.

"give me your miraculous" Sleepless whispered.

"No" Chat answered with a smile "standard akuma request" he whispered to Ladybug, and turned to the akuma "we are rather enjoying our night out."

"Very well" Sleepless whispered "go my sleepless companions and get their miracoulous from them!" she issued and order to her minions. The people enchanted by the akuma moved slowly, with their glassy eyes.

"Uh oh" Chat whispered "she activated her minions!"

Ladybug switched her gaze from Sleepless to the people in the street. The people were walking towards them.

"Let me guess" she whispered "they are going for my earrings and your ring?"

"I guess you could have answered that question correctly even in your sleep, My Lady" Chat responded with a grin.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and Chat extended his baton to push away those few people that were getting too close for comfort.

Sleepless approached closer. Ladybug swung her yo-yo and it passed through akuma's body like it was thin air. Chat Noir started to walk backwards and pull Ladybug with him. The minions they pushed away were slowly getting up and following them.

"We should avoid her dress and her veil" Chat said walking backwards and pulling Ladybug to walk behind him. Sleepless extended her dress and her veil to fill in the whole width of the street. When her veil suddenly moved forwards towards them, Chat rotated his baton as a shield. The veil was not pushed away by the baton itself but by the swirl of air it created as it rotated as a ventilator.

"My yo-yo can't fetch her dress and neither can your baton" Ladybug noted.

"Yes, our weapons can stir her a little but not really catch or push" Chat noticed.

The heroes were in constant retreat, watching over minions and Sleepless and studying the akuma carefully.

"I still can't determine the akumatized object" Ladybug complained.

"Our weapons are not working efficiently against this akuma and the akumatized object is well hidden" Chat said "and still resisting a rest."

They were going backwards until they hit a wall. Chat kept generating the wind current by rotating his baton in order to stop attacks of the akuma's veil. Ladybug swung her yo-yo in the air, caught a chimney, grabbed Chat by his waist and pulled them up on a rooftop. Sleepless extended her veil to the rooftop, and the heroes run away, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a circle to get behind the akuma.

"Chat, are you up to for some late night entertainment?" Ladybug asked.

"My Lady, for you, always" and he jumped back to the street behind Sleepless.

Ladybug escaped to a clear spot on the roof and called "Luck Charm".

"What's up, Sleepless, got tired of sleeping?" Chat asked as he waved and jumped trying to draw the akuma's attention to him and not Ladybug while Sleepless was turning around.

Chat waved his baton to defend himself from Sleepless white shadow and jumped away from time to time.

A swim of Ladybugs dropped a stage light reflector. Ladybug looked puzzled and looked around. She saw Sleepless, the wall behind her and Chat. The wheels in her head were turning.

She checked the reflector again. "I need to plug this in somewhere". A white shadow crawled on the roof behind her, noiselessly towards her feet.

"Ladybug, look out" Chat yelled from the street.

She quickly jumped, holding the large reflector in her hand, flung her yo-yo and she was away. However, when she turned to the street, she saw Chat was in trouble now. He extended his baton, but the white shadow was very close to taking hold on the baton where it touched the ground and the veil left the rooftop where it chased Ladybug and floated towards Chat.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, caught Chat in the air, he retreated his baton and saluted while Ladybug pulled him towards her.

"We need to find a place where to plug this in" she told Chat "lure her to follow us and place her with a nice wall behind her".

"Oh, simple plan, My Lady" Chat replied.

They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop. They found a terrace with a plug on it, but the plug was not giving any electricity. Ladybug waved her head and they continued. Then they found another terrace with a plug on it, Chat checked for electricity, but Ladybug waved her head again, there was no wall across the street. They have been too fast for the Sleepless to follow them from time to time and Chat ensured that they are followed and warned civilians to move away while Ladybug was looking for appropriate place to plug in her reflector. However, the attempts to plug in the reflector took time and akuma caught up with them. Sleepless was following them and they had to dodge the sheets and the veil of her dress from time to time.

Ladybugs earrings beeped.

Ladybug found a nice wall without too many objects on it and no obstructions in the street, such as trees and then swung to the building across the street. There was no rooftop terrace. She then jumped to a balcony on the top floor holding the reflector, she knocked on the balcony door. The people in the flat approached the door carefully and opened it.

"May I use your plug to plug in this, please?" she asked with a polite smile.

One person nodded and plugged it in, but soon the whole flat went dark.

"The security switch burned down" one person noted.

Ladybug sighed "I apologize for the trouble and thank you for doing your best to help. Please close this door and do not go out. Chat and me are on it" she quickly greeted the inhabitants and left the balcony.

She continued searching for an appropriate spot and noticed a rooftop restaurant. It was empty and she had to break in. She quickly unplugged some equipment and plugged in her reflector.

Ladybugs earrings beeped.

"Finally" Ladybug exclaimed. There was light plugged in on one terrace and there was a nice wall across the street.

"Bring her to the spotlight, Chat! Get her in front of that wall" Ladybug said.

"Your wish is my command, My Lady" Chat saluted and vaulted down.

Sleepless was close, looking at Chat and approaching. "Chat Noir, what is it that you loose your sleep for?" she whispered. "Or, better yet, who is it?" she asked "Is it her?" She turned towards Ladybug. Chat Noir had to switch the attention back to himself.

"I love loosing sleep over My Lady" he replied. He could feel Ladybug rolled her eyes on the rooftop nearby.

Ladybug plugged in the reflector and pointed it down the street but did not switch it on yet "Come on Chat, just a little more".

"Do you think she is loosing sleep over you?" Sleepless asked Chat.

Chat sighed "I would rather we loose sleep together" he muttered to himself, then he smiled "like right now". He walked backwards and Sleepless followed him. She spread the sheets of her dress on each side of Chat. Chat looked at the sheets of the dress going on each sides of him, shifting his eyes left and right worried, but he quickly looked at Sleepless.

"What is it that you are loosing your sleep over" he asked.

"Ah, everything and nothing" Sleepless continued whispering "the bad things from the past, the anxiety about the future, even after a hard day and a lot of work I do not find sleep, the problems just all rewind in my head as soon as I am in my bed".

"Chat, do your thing" Ladybug shouted as she switched on the reflector. "I really hope this will work" she muttered to herself.

The reflector produced a bright light and Ladybug scanned the akuma watching the shadow it produced on the wall behind.

Sleepless turned her head towards Ladybug and started to spread her veil towards her where she stood on a rooftop terrace.

"Cataclysm" Chat whispered.

Ladybugs earrings beeped.

Ladybug was moving the reflector up and down, left and right over the akuma's body and the dress and her veil. The veil was approaching her, she turned the reflector to the akuma and finally exclaimed "Got it", she left the reflector pointing in the same direction and jumped away. She had to abandon the reflector and ran away over the rooftops, but the Sleepless veil followed her and left the reflector alone. The reflector light went straight through Sleepless, there was barely any shadow on the wall behind her. But as Sleepless was turning and following Ladybug with her eyes and her veil, one small shadow was moving on the wall between the windows.

"Chat, see that shadow moving on the wall over there?" Ladybug said.

Chat nodded "we have one chance, her sheets will catch me if I miss" he whispered to himself. He extended his baton and jumped to the level where he estimated the object producing shadow would be. He passed thorough Sleepless body waving his hand with activated cataclysm, but nothing happened.

He stood on the other side, his eyes glossy. He was now Sleepless minion. His hand continued glowing with dark energy.

Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo, caught Chat and swung him through Sleepless body, once, twice, and the third time one object in the path of Chats claw disintegrated. A dark butterfly flew out into the dark night. She retracted her yo-yo to quickly in order to catch the dark butterfly in the dark sky while she could see it. Chat fell to the street and hit the ground producing quite some noise.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" she swung her yo-yo to the dark butterfly, "Gotcha!" she caught it and retrieved her yo-yo "No more evil doing for you little akuma" and released a white butterfly.

A woman in her nightgown appeared in the place of Sleepless, dark circles around her eyes.

"Where am I" she asked "what happened?" She looked around in confusion.

Then, Ladybug jumped her way back to the restaurant on the rooftop, picked up the reflector and threw it in the air "Miraculous Ladybug".

A handkerchief, very thin, almost transparent lady handkerchief appeared in the place where Chat destroyed the akumatized object.

Chat's ring beeped for the first time as he was getting up from the ground.

Ladybugs earrings beeped.

Ladybug jumped to the street next to Chat "Are you OK?" she asked as he got up from the ground "Had to lie down over here and get some rest, My Lady" he winked.

"That was a nasty fall you took there" Ladybug said with sorrow "and it was my fault. I dropped you too early."

"You had to catch that dark butterfly in the night" Chat said "it would be hard even with my eyes".

Ladybug gave him a hug "I am sorry anyway".

Chat gave a crooked smile "You can drop me any time My Lady".

Ladybug rolled her eyes and pulled away "I should not!".

"This is my dream job, you know!" Chat winked.

Ladybug sighed.

"Pound it" they bumped their fists.

"I'm on my last spot, Bug out!" Ladybug swung her yo-yo. She was barely behind a dumpster when she de-transformed into Marinette. She caught Tikki in her hands.

"That was close" Marinette said to Tikki. "Yes it was" Tikki confirmed. "I do not have any cookies on me" Marinette said "and no place to hide you" she was wearing her pyjamas, the pink long and soft bottom part and spaghetti strap top with flowers. "I am so sorry, I guess I was much more tired than I thought I was and forgot to take my purse with the cookies for you." She cradled Tikki to her chest and just stood there in hiding trying to think what to do next.

Chat's ring beeped again.

Chat picked up the handkerchief and gave it to the woman.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You got akumatized" Chat responded.

"Were you loosing sleep over something?" he asked.

"Yes, it does not matter how tired I am, as soon as I am in my bed, all the worlds problems appear in my head, and then I feel as if I could hear any sound coming in from anywhere, and it bothers me to hear it, and I became angry, more with myself than anyone in particular, but yet" she shook her head "I guess this was bound to happen".

"It is OK, just please try to calm yourself down the next time, please? Will you be able to go home on your own?" Chat asked.

"Yes, it is not that I will fall asleep on the way" she answered with a small smile.

Chat's ring beeped.

"Well then, take care of yourself and try to get some rest!" Chat saluted and vaulted away.

Marinette peaked from behind the dumpster. She held her kwami to her chest "I think it is safe to go" she whispered. When she reached the street she added "we are far away from home" and continued walking.

"It is OK, Marinette" Tikki whispered hiding in Marinette's hands "just be careful where you are going and do not get lost!" she warned.

"Perhaps I could find some cookies on the way" Marinette talked quietly "but I do not carry any money on me" she finished disappointed that another idea would not work.

Chat landed behind a dumpster and de transformed "Claws in!". He caught Plagg in his hand.

Plagg whined "Camembert".

"I do not have any on me" Adrien responded showing that he is wearing his pyjamas.

"Perhaps you could knock on some door and ask nicely, with your pretty face?" Plagg proposed.

"My father would be delighted if I was caught looking for some free cheese at a random home in Paris at three in the morning" Adrien replied.

"Then, you walk home on your own or find me come Camembert" Plagg whined.

"The air is clear" Adrien said peeking from behind the dumpster.

"Strange thing to say next to a smelly dumpster" Plagg replied.

"You just asked for some smelly cheese and now you complain about the smell?" Adrien replied.

"So, how about some Camembert, then?" Plagg asked.

"Plagg, where would I find some Camembert at this time of the night?" Adrien asked.

Plagg fell silent and hid into the boys shirt, Adrien sighed and continued walking only to bump into somebody after a few steps, when he reached the first corner.

"Sorry", he muttered as he caught the person in front of him to prevent her from falling and looked at whom he bumped into. There, right in his hands, was Marinette, pressing her hands to her chest, wearing her pyjamas.

"S...sorry" she responded and looked up.

"Marinette?"

"Adrien?"

"You … lost some sleep too, did you?" Adrien asked with a small smile.

"Yes!" she nodded, relieved he offered an excuse that was not even a lie.

"Are you walking home now?" he asked.

She nodded in response.

"It is rather far from here, and we are going in the same direction most of the way, care to join me?" Adrien asked.

She nodded again. Then sighed, took a deep breath and replied "Thank you Adrien" and smiled back to him.

He smiled back "you're welcome!".

They started walking in silence. Marinette lowered her hands, wrapped Tikki in the palm of her hand and crossed her arms over her waist, hiding her hand holding Tikki behind an elbow. It was dark and she hoped this would be enough to hide her little goddess.

"Are you cold?" Adrien asked and looked at her, spaghetti strap top and crossed hands "you are cold!" he concluded.

His first instinct was to take the top of his pyjama off and put it over Marinette's shoulders, but Plagg was hiding in it. Marinette blushed to his move "No, no no no Adrien no, keep it on!" she almost screamed. She was not waving her hands because she was hiding Tikki.

He left his shirt on and wrapped his arm around Marinette. "How about his then?" he asked softly. She nodded in reply, but the blush did not leave her face. It was dark and she hoped it was not that obvious. She continued moving her feet forward as a reflex and concentrated on her breathing and hiding Tikki.

When it was time to turn, Adrien steered their direction gently and she complied. She accomplished some steady breathing. He thought that her unsteady breathing was due to her being cold "OK, now it is a bit better, OK?" he asked. She nodded again.

The street they turned to was long but not well lit, they were walking in the dark and she could not see his face well nor his piercing green eyes, made a sigh of relief and loosened up a bit and he tightened his hold to keep her warm and brought her even closer.

"So, what did you do today?" she asked "After school and the show?".

"Well, technically, it was yesterday" he smiled, he felt she turned her head towards him.

They were making steps in silence, she did ask a question, as far as she could tell it was a proper question, even without stuttering, so she waited for an answer. He was wandering if he should bother her with the answer but decided to be honest anyway.

"I had a really boring photo shoot" he started with a sigh.

"Really?" she asked as if in disbelief that anything related to fashion could ever be boring.

"Yes, this one was really boring, I was wearing the same clothing combination in different colours and several different poses each" he sighed.

"I noticed they usually reproduce the same photograph in a catalogue and just Photoshop different colours and patterns on it" Marinette responded.

"Yeah, well my father does not want this for his brand so I have to change every combination possible and in several poses so he can choose" he huffed "and in the end he was not happy with the result!".

"How is it so?" Marinette asked.

"Well, some clothes should be worn in certain way and well this time at least it was not my fault we are doing the shoot again" Adrien replied.

"Why your fault?" Marinette asked.

"Sometimes I get too tired to look good enough for my father in the photos" he replied.

"Could you tell your father to reduce the number of activities?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, and he would offer to pull me out of public school" Adrien replied "and I do not want that." He held her more tightly.

"I do not really want to talk about it." He finished.

"Sorry" she replied.

"I know you are interested in fashion and want to talk about it, but this time it was frustrating" Adrien replied.

"We do not have to talk about it" Marinette replied.

"Listen, I have an idea. I will ask if you can come to the next shoot, what do you think?" Adrien asked.

"I … thank you Adrien." She found it hard to breathe "if I will not be in the way."

"No, I will ask Vincent if you can come and see with Nathalie" he replied "I hope you do not give up on fashion after seeing that."

"Is it that bad?" Marinette asked.

"Sometimes" Adrien answered.

"Sorry, I promised not to talk about it" Marinette said. They continued walking in silence for some time.

"What about you, what did you do today?" Adrien asked.

"Helped out packing orders in the bakery, helped clean it, wrote homework, worked on plushes." Marinette started obviously finding her own daily routine mostly boring.

"Homework, yes "Adrien remembered "did you solve all the problems we got?" he asked.

"Yes?" she answered.

"I solved problem number three several times and got a different result, then I simply reversed it and found where my error is, it was really tricky! I do not think I would have done it correctly if I merely followed the instructions from the book." Adrien was explaining.

"Ah, I also had problems with that one" Marinette thought "I solved it rather quickly at first, but then I was checking my results and got a different solution so I changed it".

"It is possible that none of them is correct" Adrien continued explaining "perhaps the best would be if I sent you the picture of my notebook where I solved it and you send me yours?"

"We can discuss which solution is correct" Marinette sighed "probably yours, I am not that good".

"Marinette, you are excellent in solving problems" Adrien sighed "I am just worried that none of my solutions is correct since I got a different one every time."

"Or perhaps all of them" Marinette remembered something "can a problem have multiple solutions?"

Adrien's eyes brightened and he straightened up "Yes, you are right! I will have to look into it a bit more!"

Marinette was smiling, her blue eyes glowing with happiness and Adrien could see her face, his eyes adjusted to the dark long time ago.

They went silent again.

"How are the plushes going on?" he asked "I am not impatient, just..."

"Oh, they are going great" she almost started to wave her hands but Tikki moved in her hand and reminded her to keep calm. "I am almost finished, I will bring the prototype to the school, I did not find those details you described in any of the photos so I do not know if I got them right."

Adrien gulped, he knew the details of Ladybug unicorn because he was there, he saw it and remembered it and described them from his memory. He could feel Plagg scratching his chest.

"Well, there were many pictures on the internet" he started slowly "and it is really difficult to find, perhaps it would be easier if I have a look?" and this was in no way inspired by his eagerness to see the toy as soon as possible.

"Okay" she replied quietly.

"Thank you for making plushes for me Marinette" he spoke softly "You are really amazing."

The poor girl blushed and concentrated on her breathing.

"What makes you happy Marinette?" Adrien asked after long but comfortable silence.

"Creating things, my designs, the Ladybug and Chat Noir plushes I did last night" Marinette answered "basically, making other people happy. And you?"

'Being Chat Noir' he thought, but could not say it "Going to school made me happy, having friends made me happy, seeing my friends happy makes me happy" he answered.

She smiled again, then he should see her happy.

"Marinette, I have to ask you this, you are my friend and" he sighed "I noticed something is bothering you when I am around" Marinette lowered her head "and also something has been bothering you the last few months". He inhaled slowly "Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, Adrien it is not your fault!" Marinette answered quickly waving her head.

"What is it then, can you tell me?" Adrien pleaded.

"Well, it is about Lila" Marinettes shoulders slumped.

"You can't stand her lies, I know" Adrien answered "she should reveal herself with time".

"Well, it is not just that" Marinette said inhaling sharply. In her head she replayed the moments when she hid the truth or even lied to Adrien.

"There is more?" Adrien asked.

"She … she is … threatening me." Marinette said. The darkness would hide her face, but somehow, she felt compelled to tell the truth.

"What, how?" Adrien asked. He could feel the girl trembled under his arms and he stopped and pulled her even closer, wrapping her into a hug. The girl melted in his arms and it made it impossible for her to hide the truth any more.

"She cornered me in the bathroom several times" she bowed her head "threatening me to take away all my friends". She stopped and took a few quick breaths "And it is working" one more breath. Not trying to hide anything enabled her to speak without stuttering.

"Yes, I noticed that even Alya and Nino are swallowing anything she serves" Adrien responded flatly.

"Yes" she was shaking and he rubbed his hands over her back and shoulders. She still held her arms crossed over her chest hiding Tikki in one hand.

"Whatever I do, she turns against me" Marinette said "so I tried to take the high road and do nothing" she sighed "but it is so hard!"

"She puts everyone into trouble, Nathalie, my bodyguard, me … " Adrien continued.

"Can we do anything about it?" Marinette asked.

"I have no idea" Adrien waved his head.

Adrien unwrapped one of his arms from Marinette and they continued walking.

"Hey, this is totally different than the last time we walked through Paris." Adrien started. Marinette looked at him and thought for a few seconds "When you were running away from your fans?" Marinette laughed. "Yes, no fans, no running away and hiding from them" Adrien said.

"There was still an akuma" Marinette said "and I am wearing pyjamas again" she laughed and Adrien laughed with her.

They relaxed and continued walking in silence for some time. Marinette yawned. Few seconds later Adrien yawned.

"They say it is contagious" Adrien said and smiled. Marinette smiled back.

They continued walking and soon they were near the bakery. There was light in the ground floor in the back of the bakery. Her parents were already preparing dough. This meant it was probably past four in the morning. She could not transform into Ladybug to enter her room through the trap door so she had to use the front door.

"Would you like some late night snack?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, thank you, or perhaps we should say early morning snack?" Adrien replied.

She smiled and opened the bakery door using a hidden key.

"Maman, papa?" she called entering the bakery kitchen.

"Marinette!" Her parents shouted in unison "where have you been?".

"We have been looking for you" her mother said "your phone and clothes were in you room."

"But then we learned that akuma has drawn many people in the street in their pyjamas" her father added.

"And according to the instructions from the authorities we went down to the bakery and started our work while we waited for you to return" her mother finished.

"I am really sorry, but this night akuma, Sleepless caught me and I had no phone and I walked home" she gave a brief explanation hoping it would be sufficient for now.

"The akuma woke us up more than an hour too early" Tom responded.

"We are so glad you are back home!" Sabine said.

"While I walked home, I met a friend from school, Adrien" her mother gave her a smile and her father a wink, she sighed "can I give him something to eat? We both walked from far."

Adrien enters the bakery kitchen and smiles and waves his hand "Good morning Mme Cheng Mr Dupain". He overheard the conversation and wandered if anyone has been looking for him and what would be his excuse.

"Here is a box from last night that we keep for emergencies" Sabine pointed and Marinette fetched the box "just help yourself. Marinette you should eat something too. And have some rest before the school in the morning!"

Marinette took them to the side and put a box on a small table there and opened it "take whatever you like" she smiled "this is Camembert quiche, my father's most recent experiment and the rest you probably know."

Adrien took the Camembert quiche and a croissant "I am in a mood for something new" he winked, "Thank you Marinette".

"You are welcome" she replied and smiled blushing.

"Thank you Mrs Cheng, Mr Dupain" Adrien said louder towards her parents "I am heading home now!". Then he turned to Marinette "Really, thank you for everything, Marinette!". He turned and walked towards the exit, looked back over his shoulder, winked again, got out of the door and started eating his croissant.

After he walked further away, Plagg poked from his shirt "Your girlfriends father is a genius".

"She is not my girlfriend" Adrien responded "of course he is a genius" he stuffed the rest of the croissant into his mouth "this is delicious".

"I was talking about Camembert quiche" Plagg replied.

"Who says it is for you?" Adrien asked.

"I guess you are using your front door too" Plagg said "and I thought you did not like Camembert".

"That was blackmail" Adrien pretended to be offended "here you go" and gave him the pastry. Plagg sat on his shoulder and ate on the way. When he was finished, Adrien transformed and entered his room through his window as Chat, de-transformed and fell asleep as soon as he touched his bed.

"I really hope this kid spends more time with that girl, her father really is a genius!" Plagg concluded still nibbling his Camembert quiche.

Marinette sighed dreamily and turned away from the bakery door. She took a few macarons for Tikki and few cookies for herself, closed the box and returned it where she took it from.

Tom was smiling knowingly looking at Marinette.

"No teasing, go to bed!" Sabine said to Marinette "Tom, you can take a rain check on this!"

"Good night Maman Papa" Marinette replied and went up the stairs.

She gave one macaron to Tikki while she was climbing and Tikki ate on her shoulder. She climbed all the way to the apartment, then to her room and finally to her bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched her pillow.

Tikki was still eating her macaron "she must be really tired if she is not over the moon right now because of this walk with Adrien" the small goddess concluded waving her head with concern in her voice.


	4. Dementiator

**Dementi****ator**

An old man is walking the street slowly, looking around and talking to himself grudgingly.

"Why they changed this street? It was perfectly fine. These youngsters ... They always change things." He continued walking, apparently lost, bewildered by the crowds in the street. "Where are all these people going?" He continued, his eyes watery and lost. "Does no one work today? Go to school? Help at home?" He continued grudging louder and earned a few odd looks from passers by but no one slowed down on the busy street.

The old man suddenly stepped off the side walk to the road. The traffic was thick and therefore relatively slow. Thanks to that, a disaster was avoided. The car approaching him stopped suddenly with squealing tyres, shifting and rotating to the other lane. The car behind did the same not to hit the first car. The traffic in the opposite direction stopped too. Several drivers pressed the horns in their cars, other drivers lowered windows and shouted several words and expressions that are yet to be defined in a dictionary.

The old man just muttered in reply "you think you are big because of your cars. I used to drive too, not a car, but a truck! A big one! Not some fancy stuff they make today. It was a piece of metal! If it bumped into something, it won! It passed through a wall of a house once! And all I did was put the thing into a reverse and drove right out of it!"

Adrien was taking a cat nap in his car when it suddenly stopped and nudged him awake. His driver muttered several unrecognizable words. Adrien peeked around and noticed an old man looking lost pacing in a circle in the middle of the road about fifty meters away. He wanted to get out, but Gorilla grunted against it and remained sitting behind the wheel himself.

Marinette was walking nearby and surveyed the scene, feeling a bit tired after the last night. She ran to the old man trying to lead him off the road onto the pavement. But the old man resisted. He was still strong and pushed her away. She fell to the ground, but got up quickly, dusted herself off and tried again with talking.

"Sir, let's take a nice stroll to the curb please?" She nudged the man to the side. "Please sir?" She continued asking and pleading gently nudging the man. After a while, the man slowly complied and made several steps and stood on the edge of the side walk.

"Are you OK sir?" She asked in the same tone she would use for the akuma victims after she would purify the butterfly.

The old man straightened himself "more than alright young lady! Why aren't you in school?" He asked.

"I was just going there" she replied.

"How can you go to school wearing that?" He asked "where is your uniform?" Marinette stopped and thought what would be the best reply.

"My uniform ... School locker! yes!"

Adrien saw someone has been thrown to the ground and rose again and then removed the old man from the road. His car has moved and he noticed it was Marinette. Her pink trousers were slightly dirty from the fall, but then he noticed a small strain of blood on her hand as she scratched it when she fell.

"Stop the car, please! That is my friend, Marinette" Adrien's face was shining as he spoke. "She got injured. Let's pick her up and take to school with us".

A car stopped next to Marinette

"Hey, Marinette! Come inside! You got injured! Let me take you to school" Adrien spoke quickly.

"Oh, hi Adrien" Marinette waved, turning quickly and smiled shyly. She looked at the man "are you going to be all right?" She asked and the man replied "of course, why wouldn't I be? But decent girls do not enter boys cars without a chaperon!"

"That is OK sir, Adrien replied, I have a chaperon" and pointed to his driver/bodyguard. Marinette laughed and then entered the car only to melt by Adrien's warm green eyes and delighted face. He made her smile and blush.

But when his eyes looked down he became serious. "You are bleeding" he said and took out a handkerchief, pulled her sleeve up and tied it around her elbow.

"Oh no I will stain your car!" Marinette took a tissue from her bag (actually Tikki passed it) and started to clean her hand, but could not really see the extent of the damage on her elbow.

Adrien helped her "doesn't matter about the car, lets take care of yourself first" he was cleaning her arm and gently fixing his handkerchief tighter around her elbow. None if them noticed that the car was already stopped in front of their school for some time as Adrien tended to Marinettes arm. Alya and Nino were watching, elbowing each other, whispering and smiling. Chloe was puffing and Lila glared at the car.

"There you go! All done!" Adrien exclaimed. Gorilla grunted. "Oh, we reached the school already!" Adrien said opening the door and got out. "Lets go" and turned toward Marinette to help her. Marinette slid over the seat to the door. "Careful with that hand." Adrien bent over and held her by the shoulders to help her up. It was not really needed due to the injury, but helped just as well. The poor blushing girl was so flustered that she was not able to resist his actions. Adrien took her backpack and then wrapped his hand around her back. They turned towards the school.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Nino asked.

"Girl, what happened?" Alya yelled.

"Our everyday Ladybug got injured while saving one elderly citizen from his horrible destiny underneath the Paris street traffic during the morning rush." Adrien replied feeling quite happy with himself because he helped her with her injury. The girl in his arm was blushing, smiling shyly and looking at her shoes.

"Adrikins!" Chloe proceeded with her usual greeting throwing herself on the blonde boy trying to push Marinette away. Adrien held his ground and Marinette and suffered Chloe's attentions with a smile and "Good morning, Chloe". Chloe suddenly realized that she hugged both Adrien and Marinette, huffed and pulled away by Sabrina, turned on her heel and stomped towards the classroom. The four friends walked up the stairs and towards the locker room. Adrien did not let go of Marinette (which was good, she might have fallen otherwise, her feet not really reliable in the vicinity of particular blonde boy, at least in the presence of other curios eyes, last night she was mostly fine).

"Would you like the nurse to see your arm before the classes?" Adrien asked "I am sure miss Bustier would understand". Marinette was blushing and trying to compose her breathing in order to speak. She waved her head "no, not needed" then stopped " taken care of, well, you did, thank you" she finally smiled. "Any time" he answered. Alya and Nino were giving each other knowing looks, elbowed each other and punched each other while all four of them were talking.

Adrien left her by her locker and went to his own. He missed holding her. When he got alone in front of his locker, Plagg started snickering. "Got to save your girlfriend lover boy? Our hero!"

"Plagg, stop it! She is my friend. And she was bleeding ..." Adrien replied.

"And you did a good impression of Florence Nightingale there" Plagg continued " Monsieur knight in shiny armour."

Adrien sighed "rather, in my father approved clothes".

Marinette stood in front of her locker, feeling like she melted, she peeked into her bag and exchanged looks with her kwami, but Alya would not leave her alone.

"Girl, did you see that?" Alya grabbed her good hand and pulled her up and down.

Marinette was on cloud nine "He had his arm around me" she smiled "he took me in his car" and then she remembered the handkerchief.

A bell rang, and Marinette got ready for the class closing the locker door. They went to the classroom but Alya switched side in the process and started yanking Marinettes injured hand. She muffled a scream of pain. "Alya!" Marinette cried.

Adrien was quick to her side "careful Alya, she really was bleeding" he explained "try to persuade her to go to see the nurse" .

"I ... I do not really need, it is just a scratch." Marinette replied.

Alya pushed Marinette towards Adrien, gave her a knowing look and with a sly smile said "keep up the good work Florence" and winked.

"You fell in the street, it could get infected." Adrien persisted as they were taking their seats in the classroom. 

Meanwhile, the old man in the street was approached by a nurse.

"Come on Monsieur, you had enough adventure for today!" She grabbed the man's elbow and tried to steer him.

"Where are you taking me?" He protested.

"Back to the nursing home." The nurse answered.

"Why would I go there?" He asked.

"Monsieur, we will ask your grandson to approve more restrictive measures if you keep running away." The nurse replied annoyed.

"I do not have a grandson!" He protested.

"Yes you do, for about thirty years, he is your caretaker now" the nurse answered.

"But my son is only thirteen!" The old man replied "I have to go back to work, those youngsters do not know how to.."

"Monsieur, we had this conversation half an hour ago, " the nurse starts, but the old man pushes her away to the ground "your son died a few years ago and your grandson is your caretaker".

"No! My son is not dead! He is a young boy!" The old man goes away and disappears in the crowd muttering something to himself, his hands shaking with anger.

"Ah, he is full of resentment, anger and sadness and does not even remember why!" Hawk Moth said catching a white butterfly. "Fly away my little akuma and evilize him" and he released a purple butterfly that flew away through a small circular hole in an otherwise large window.

The butterfly enters the old man's walking cane and a violet mask appears in front of his eyes. "Dementiator, they tell you things you do not remember happening, you seem to loose memory on what happened five minutes ago and remember the rest. I give you power to alter other peoples perception, they will have an illusion of memory but forget everything that happened to them after a few minutes and all I want in return are Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noirs ring."

The old man agrees. His walking cane became purple and the man's clothes get a colourful pattern, but the pattern changed every minute as he walked, from red and white squares to black and white stripes, to navy blue and other patterns.

He walked around and pointed his cane at people randomly. They would get hit by a purple light blob, but apparently nothing happened, they would just continue walking. However, after several minutes they would forget what they were doing, where they were going and experienced similar memory issues.

After a while, streets of Paris were full of people who did not quite remembered what they were up to, which stop of metro they should exit, where they were walking to or where they were driving to if in a car. The pattern on the man's clothing was changing only about each minute so it was not that obvious that the man with the purple cane was an akuma, and the small purple light that apparently did nothing instantly might be harmless so nobody reacted.

In school, students were impatiently expecting the bell to ring for lunch, save Adrien who was not looking forward to his lunch alone in his house. Alya was ready to check her blog as soon as the bell sounds holding her phone in her hand under her desk. The bell rang and Alya activated her phone and Ladyblog on it. There were links to news articles and Alya opened one and looked grabbing Nino with another hand.

"See you guys after lunch" Adrien said "Gorilla is probably already waiting for me" and he left the classroom.

Alya was playing a news video while she, Marinette and Nino were leaving the school. There was Nadia Charmack standing in a random street in Paris on the news "Do not be bemused, this is the news, Nadia Charmack here in Paris to report on … something … " she stopped talking and put her index finger on the earpiece nodding "to report on apparent epidemic of dementia in people" she was apparently repeating what she heard on the earpiece, so she stopped and nodded again "and right now it is suspected that there is an akuma behind all of this," stops and nods again "but nobody remembers how they got hit and by whom."

They found Adrien in front of the school still waiting and holding his phone confused "My driver is not here and he does not remember why, so I asked him to bring me lunch here" he smiled looking forward to spend some time with his friends.

He was cut of by Nino "Dude, you might wait for him for some time, he might got hit by that akuma that makes people forget what they were up to".

"Yes, and apparently I do not need an akuma for that today" Marinette grinned "I forgot to take something from my locker" and she ran away back to school.

Adrien watched the video and responded "I better go inside then, Gorilla will call me when he is here!" and Adrien ran away towards the nearest toilet.

Hawk Moth was angry "Dementiator, stop wandering around, I am reminding you! You are supposed to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculouses!"

"Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir?" the old man asks confused.

"Bring me earrings from the girl dressed in red polka dotted suit and the ring from the boy wearing black suit with cat ears!" Hawk Moth repeats with a tone that clearly shows his frustration.

The old man's suit changes pattern and colour again as he continues walking around.

Marinette reached the locker room, there was no one there "Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien entered the toilet and after making sure he is alone said "Plagg, claws out!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir met on the school rooftop.

"Well, hello My Lady!" Chat bowed, took Ladybug's hand and kissed it.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and replied "Hello Chat!".

"We are up to some memorable experience today." Chat said with a grin.

"First things first" Ladybug said, she opened her communicator and recorded "an akuma causing memory loss with symptoms of dementia is on the loose, keep updating the information on the voicemail!"

Chat checked the recording and replied "excellent idea Ladybug! Now, let's find that akuma." They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop observing the streets, but no obvious akuma to be spotted.

"Where is a villain when you need one" Chat asked chat when they stopped on a random rooftop.

"Are you nostalgic for these destructive ones that you can spot on the other end of Paris?" Ladybug asked.

"It is hard to be nostalgic if you cant remember anything" Chat answered with a wink.

Ladybug looked at him carefully "Have you got hit?" she asked worried, she wanted to open the communicator and play him the recording "We are looking for an akuma that messes up with your memory".

Chat laughed "I have always had a bad memory, as far as I can remember". Ladybug rolled her eyes "Come on Chat!" and jumped away.

In the meantime, the old man with a purple cane walked the street and pointed the handle on his cane to different people, a small purple light spot formed and then disappeared. A purple mask activated on his face.

Hawk Moth was angry "Dementiator, I am reminding you again! You are supposed to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculouses!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? Who are they? And, what are miracoulouses?" the old man asks confused.

"A girl dressed in red polka dotted suit and a boy wearing black suit with cat ears, bring me her earrings and his ring!" Hawk Moth repeats with a tone that clearly shows his frustration from repeating it for umpteenth time.

The old man's suite changes colour and pattern again.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were already exhausted from jumping from rooftop to rooftop, so they sat at a rooftop of a random high rise building watching the crowds below.

"I did not see anybody who would be an akuma" Chat said. "Perhaps it is not an akuma after all" Ladybug concluded. "We should check the news again, My Lady!" Chat proposed and they went through the internet on their baton and yo-yo. "Nothing new" Ladybug responded "Mew too" Chat responded with a grin. "OK, lets go and de-transform, perhaps it was a false alarm!" Ladybug said.

Ladybug de-transformed in her room, "Tikki, what do you think about this" Marinette asked as she gave her a cookie

"I think this is an akuma but this time we should be patient for it to be identified" Tikki responded biting her cookie.

"It is altering memories" Marinette started "we should be really careful then!"

Marinette untied Adrien's handkerchief from her elbow and smiled "Adrien's handkerchief" she sighed, her head on cloud nine. She cleaned her elbow while Tikki talked "If Chat and you continue jumping around, you might expose yourself to the akuma and not even be aware of it!". "Oh, no, I will set a reminder for myself on my phone!" Marinette said opening her phone "but I did not instruct Chat to do the same!". "His kwami might remind him" Tikki sighed, not really sure if Plagg will do it.

Adrien de-transformed in the toilet, "Camembert" Plagg whined as soon as he appeared. Adrien gave Plagg a piece of cheese and went in front of the school, "I wander where everybody is" Adrien spoke "is it really an akuma causing some kind of memory loss?" he wandered.

"Look kid" Plagg started hiding in his shirt "this akuma is well hidden. You did not find it jumping rooftops and you might get hit while doing so. You should locate it using some other means." Plagg said.

"What means?" Adrien asked. Plagg scratched him under the shirt. "Ah, social media, maybe someone spotted the akuma" Adrien said. He took out his phone and browsed.

There was no car, nor Gorilla nor his grey lunch box with his father approved model diet salad for lunch. He sighed and went to the locker room, picked up a few things, stuffed more cheese for Plagg in the pocket of his shirt and went to the classroom.

"I did not find anything useful on the internet" Adrien told Plagg and sighed. "Just wait kid!" Plagg answered.

Marinette ran into the classroom chewing something she grabbed in the bakery and saw Adrien's low face. "Hi Adrien, w...what's wrong?" she asks smiling comfortingly and blushing at the same time. The boy smiles back "Well, my driver forgot my lunch, not that there is much to miss" he answered in low voice. She showed the brown paper bag "Here, take this!" and just jumped to her seat, the speed of her action prevented her to fall apart, but once she sat on her seat behind Adrien's back, she changed multiple colours and facial expressions. Adrien looked to the bag and then turned, she froze, "Thanks Marinette" and he smiled again. She grinned and waved her hand while blushing.

Several students, who had lunch in the canteen were in the class, but most of the students were still missing. The bell rang and a teacher entered the classroom, seemed lost and just stood there.

"It is odd that Alya would be late, I will text her!" Marinette told Adrien "And I will text Nino" he replied. Both of them were typing messages on their phones under their desks. The class did not begin for another ten minutes, the teacher tried to determine what and whom and where was he supposed to teach this time. Alya appeared at the door with Nino.

"I have no idea why I am late for the class" Alya said sitting on her spot.

"I can't believe we are late, dude!" Nino said.

Marinette was the first to react "you were chasing an akuma that caused short term memory loss, did you get hit?" she asked. Adrien perked up. The class was not beginning, the teacher mindlessly poking his tablet, other students chatted or doodled something in their notebooks.

"Check your phone, Alya!" Adrien said.

"We might see what happened to you" Marinette added.

They were going through the footage on her phone, until Adrien spotted something and pointed "Rewind this, just for 10 seconds" Alya did it.

"This guy, see" he pointed "rewind again!" Alya repeated the move.

"His clothes changed pattern and colour" Marinette noticed.

"Let's see more of this guy" Adrien said. They watched video leaning into each other in front of the small screen, even Alya was not able to see it because of the two. She looked at Nino wandering what is going on. Marinette was in the Ladybug mode, totally forgetting to be shy around her crush.

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulder as they watched the video, in order to make more space for both of them to watch. She did not even notice.

Then Marinette exclaimed excitedly "There! Zoom in there" Adrien touched the screen with his fingers. "Rewind, zoom some more" she continued. "There" She pointed "there is a purple dot on this guy apparently coming from the handle of the purple cane the old man is holding!" Marinette pointed her index finger to the screen excitedly. Adrien rewind the footage and looked again "yes it definitely is".

Marinette and Adrien were eager to escape and transform. But then, Marinette remembered "Alya, put the footage on the Ladyblog and write that the akuma is this guy here" she points her index finger to the phone "and that he points the handle of his cane and produces a purple blob to infect people". She needed this. Alya was already tapping on her phone posting this to the Ladyblog sith slightly confused face.

"I need to fetch something from the locker" Marinette suddenly remembered and left the classroom.

"I have to use the toilet" Adrien excused himself and run out too.

"Tikki spots on"

"Plagg, Claws out"

They were at different rooftops, each dialling the other "It is on the Ladyblog, we are looking for" Chat started "an elderly man in a suite that changes colour and pattern" Ladybug continued "with a purple cane" Chat finished. They met on a rooftop nearby. "I think the street from the Ladyblog is" Ladybug started and Chat finished pointing his claw in one direction "There" and his face turned into a grin. They went to the street they remembered from Alya's footage.

"I forgot why we came here" Chat said and winked. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Did you get hit Kitty?" she asked.

"I got hit by your beauty, My Lady" Chat grinned.

Ladybug huffed "Not now, Kitty" and jumped away.

"But when, then?" Chat asked and followed.

Hawk Moth was angry "Dementiator, I am reminding you again! You are supposed to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculouses!"

"Who are you? And who are Ladybug and Chat Noir? And, what are miracoulouses?" the old man asks confused.

"I am Hawk Moth" an exasperated sigh "They are the girl dressed in red polka dotted suit and a boy wearing black suit with cat ears, bring me her earrings and his ring!" Hawk Moth repeats with a tone that clearly showed his frustration from repeating it again.

Sitting on a rooftop near a large square with many people Ladybug said "this does not look like any akuma I can remember" Ladybug noticed, Chat grinned widely and Ladybug facepalmed. "Everything looks bad if you can remember it, a wise man once said, My Lady" Chat replied (the wise man was in fact Homer Simpson).

"Please Chat, I told you about being serious on the job" Ladybug said.

"But Bugaboo, I have an amazing ability to forget" Chat fluttered his eyes.

They continued watching the crowds. "Usually, the akuma would be looking for us" Ladybug noticed.

"Hey Ladybug" Chart started with a grin on his face "have you noticed that this guy have not introduced himself to us?" he grinned "How rude of him."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but nodded. "I am whatevername, Ladybug, Chat Noir" Chat continued impersonating someone else's voice "give me your miracoulous".

"you really miss that, don't you?" Ladybug asked.

They were looking at the people in the street below. It was crowded. Most of the cars stopped and people wandered around aimlessly.

"I think I saw an old man in a suite that changed colour and pattern over there" Ladybug pointed down to the street.

"OK, let's go for this memorable experience" Chat said and jumped down.

Chat and Ladybug descended to the street. They were walking among the crowds looking for the akumatized old man.

"Hey, Ladybug, remember Oblivio?" Chat asked grinning.

"Nothing fixes a fact in your memory as a wish to forget it" Ladybug replied quietly scanning everyone around with her eyes.

Chat suddenly shouted "Ladybug, look out" she turned around and faced an elderly man few meters away, he held a purple cane, she lowered her eyes to her belly and noticed a purple spot on it. The old man left and merged into the crowd.

Ladybug opened her communicator and said "the akuma is probably in his cane". Chat was close, but she wanted to record it.

Chat focused on the man's cane, activated his cataclysm and jumped after the man, but had to be careful not to hit someone else as the street was crowded with people going in all directions. In the end he joined Ladybug "Lets make sure we have a right target first" Ladybug said and they followed the old man. Chat looked at her with a worried face. She got hit, she will start to lose memory soon. He was not sure how much and decided to stay by her side, as close as possible and not lose her in the crowd. She is not that hard to spot in the crowd (pun intended) but Chat could use any excuse to say close to his Lady.

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"Where are we?" Ladybug asked.

The city was in chaos. The traffic was completely blocked because the drivers were not sure where they wanted to go in the first place. People wandered in all directions in the streets. Chat noticed that one guy's suite changed colours about twenty meters in front of him. He tried to go faster pulling Ladybug by her hand. They jumped around left and right to avoid other people in the street and focused on their target. They were approaching him closer from his back. He could already catch a glimpse of the old man's purple cane. Chat did not want the man to turn around.

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"Where are we going?" Ladybug asked.

They were passing by a construction site, a large billboard hung from a crane. Suddenly the billboard (carrying a huge add featuring Adrien Agreste) started falling. There were too many people in the street and Chat caught the billboard with his hand and cataclysm it. The billboard fell apart into dust and the people around continued to walk in all directions. In the commotion, they lost the old man, but continued walking in the same direction.

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"What are we doing here?" Ladybug suddenly asked.

"You got hit by an akuma that causes partial memory loss, My Lady" Chat opened the recorded messages on his baton and started playing them to Ladybug one by one. She listened with her mouth open repeating some facts she heard from the baton.

"beep" from Chat's ring.

Chat looked around, saw an alley and pulled Ladybug with him.

"What are you doing?" Ladybug asked.

"I am about to de-transform" Chat said.

"Do it then and recharge your kwami" Ladybug responded ready to leave.

"You will loose this memory soon so it does not matter if you look" he continued "and I do not want to search for you too in the street".

"beep" from Chat's ring. In a flash of green light he became Adrien.

"Camembert" Plagg whined and Adrien gave him one piece from his shirt.

Ladybug stared at him wide eyed "A….A …. A?"

"You could have left her in the street and did this alone" Plagg noted munching on his cheese.

"She got hit, she would get lost, I would loose time searching for her, she will forget about this in a few minutes" Adrien said. He was smiling at Ladybug and watched her reaction. They were in the middle of an akuma battle (although this can hardly be called a battle) and Ladybug got hit already, he should be careful not to get hit himself. She just stared at him as if the rest of the world disappeared.

"Adrien" Ladybug finally spoke "but how? I saw you side by side with Chat. When Gorzilla ..." confusion on her face. "And why have you revealed yourself to me?" she asks "You could have hidden somewhere" she waves her hand around pointing at a few places good for hiding. A soft and gentle smile on her face replaced the initial surprise.

"Ladybug, we are in the middle of fighting an akuma, and you got hit and lost part of your memory" Adrien explained patiently. He was actually using much more of his patience on Plagg who took his time eating his cheese.

"Akuma?" Ladybug was all business "who, when, where?".

"I will explain everything once I transform back" Adrien replied while Ladybug was fussing. Then she stopped and changed her face again, this time blushing and smiling. She touched his face gently. Adrien just smiled back. Plagg finally ate his cheese and Adrien transformed back "Plagg, claws out!".

They continued walking, Chat opened his baton and played the recorded messages to Ladybug again. She was listening carefully, all business, although slight confusion never left her face as she did not remember this happening and she obviously recorded these messages.

"We are looking for an akuma?" She asked, Chat nodded looking around "An elderly man?" Chat nodded again still looking around "whose suit changes colours and patterns?" Chat nodded again "and a purple cane?" Chat nodded "Like that man over there?" Ladybug asked and Chat quickly looked in the direction she pointed. They were slightly behind the old man walking in the same direction. After a while his suit colour and pattern changed again.

Hawk Moth was really annoyed "Dementiator, I am reminding you again! You are supposed to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculouses!"

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? Who are they? And, what are miracoulouses?" the old man asks confused.

"A girl dressed in red polka dotted suit and a boy wearing black suit with cat ears, bring me her earrings and his ring!" Hawk Moth facepalmed.

"OK, the akuma is probably in the cane", I will cataclysm it, but we might like to get some luck first, could you call your lucky charm My Lady?" Chat asked. He could just sneak behind the man, take the cane and break it, but he wanted Ladybug to restore everything back without any problems.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug called. A giant frying pan fell down straight into her hands. Her hands caught the heavy pan with ease, but her face was as confused as ever when she first catches her lucky charm. However, the procedure was somewhere deep in her memory, unaffected by the influence of this akuma.

"Cooking something?" Chat asked as he noticed Ladybug's look in her eyes that was typical when she was thinking about how to use her lucky charm. She looked around, saw the pan and the stick and Chat. They were slowly following the man as they moved through other people. Chat was careful not to loose track of him. He was careful not to be in the direct line of his cane, as the man often stopped and turned around or changed direction.

"We can use this as a shield" Ladybug noted and then explained her idea to Chat. "For the record" Chat grinned recording her plan to his communicator all while steering Ladybug through the crowd. She now carried the frying pan in front of them as a shield.

"Dementiator, I am reminding you!" Hawk Moth was really threathening "You are supposed to find Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculouses!"

"Who are Ladybug and Chat Noir? " the old man asks confused.

"Just find a girl dressed in red polka dotted suit and a boy wearing black suit with cat ears!" Hawk Moth yelled.

They were approaching the old man using the frying pan as a shield, when they got close to the old man from behind, he suddenly stopped and turned around. The purple dot hit the frying pan.

"Ladybug, fetch the stick with your yoyo" Chat quickly said. The mask on the old man's face was purple.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir? I am" the akuma started obviously listening to the voice and repeating "Dementiatior" he said as if surprised by his own words.

Ladybug quickly swung her yoyo from below the frying pan. The yoyo wrapped around the wakling cane and she quickly pulled it. The cane flew away in the air. Chat quickly vaulted from behind their shield and caught the cane mid air. He landed to his feet and broke it even without activating his cataclysm. A purple butterfly flew out.

"OK, My Lady. Now catch the butterfly with your yo-yo, please" Chat said.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo, just as she always did "No more evil doing for you little akuma" she caught the purple butterfly with her yo-yo "Gotcha" the butterfly is absorbed "Bye Bye little butterfly" a white butterfly is released.

Hawk Moth muttered to himself "This was not one of the most memorable of akumas." Then he raised his voice "Ladybug and Chat Noir, you might have won this battle, but remember, I will win this war!"

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"OK, now" Chat looked at her. He was tempted. "If I just waited, she would de-transform and I would know who she is".

Ladybug looked at the frying pan and then at Chat "Chat, why am I holding this, where are we? Why are we here?" Ladybug asked.

"We fought an akuma, we won!" Chat said smiling. He was thinking, she was on a timer, but she could not remember all the beeps. He could just sweet talk to her, take her to some secluded place and wait for a few minutes for her transformation to loose and then he would know her identity. And she would not even know … no bad, that was bad.

"Do you remember who I am" Chat asked quietly. He expected she forgot already.

Ladybug looked at him surprised "you are Chat Noir!" He sighed, he hoped she remembered.

"And do you know my civilian identity?" Chat asked.

"No" Ladybug asked, waving her head, confused "should I?".

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

Chat sighed. She already forgot. He could not do this to her.

"Listen, Ladybug, please take this frying pan and throw it in the air and call for Miraculous Ladybug".

She threw the frying pan into the air and called "Miraculous Ladybug".

A swirl of Ladybugs washed over the city, people stopped in their tracks and then suddenly started to move in much more organized way.

Ladybug shook her head and looked around. Chat said "pound it" and offered his fist. Ladybug smiled "pound it" and hit it with her fist. Chat smiled and thought of a missed opportunity, Ladybug's earring beeped, she said "Bug out", swung her yo-yo and left. An elderly man was wandering where he is, Chat lead him to the closest policeman "This man has a dementia, please find his caretakers". He did not think that mentioning to the old man that he was also an akuma was worth it. He vaulted away towards the school and de-transformed in the toilet.

"Camembert" Plagg whined and Adrien took him to his locker and produced one piece from his bag. Plagg was munching the cheese looking at Adrien who just stood there, silently looking nowhere in particular.

"Kid, you could have learned her identity!" Plagg said.

"That would not have been fair, that is not what she wants, and not the way I want it either" Adrien answered quietly.

"But, still, you are going to whine about this all evening?" Plagg asked.

"Don't start, it was hard and you know it" Adrien answered.

"I can't stand the anticipation, I need more cheese" Plagg was talking, Adrien gave him a look "Camembert" Plagg whined. Adrien gave him one more piece, showed Plagg in his shirt pocked and started walking towards the classroom. He met Marinette at the entrance and they entered together.

The class was full, Alya frantically studying the photos and recordings on her phone "I do not remember this part" she said for one recording "nor taking this photo" she continued swiping finger over the phone "nor being there". Nino was watching over Alya's shoulder "I am in this photo and do not remember any of this, dude". Other students were there, chatting, mostly on the last thing they could remember.

"Where have you been?" Alya asked Adrien and Marinette. Marinette got flustered and responded "I … do not remember" this time honestly. Adrien shrugged his shoulders "Me too". The students swiftly took their seats as Miss Bustier entered the classroom and stopped their chatter.

"OK, class, calm down please" Miss Bustier asked "we lost a lot of school time today, so I am going to give you a lot of homework" the students sighed in disappointment almost in unison. She was now reading from her tablet "Please read chapter 3 from your chemistry book and solve problems on pages 121 to 125 for the mathematics". Another sigh of disappointment spread through the classroom. "And another thing, according to principle Damocles we lost a lot of teaching time and you miss it. You will need additional classes in the afternoon one or two times a week to make up for the time lost during the akuma attacks. The addition would be half an hour, forty five minutes at most if you need it. Please inform your class representative" she raised her eyes from the tablet to Marinette "which days of the week are you available." She lowered her gaze to Adrien for the last part of her speech.

Marinette raised her hand and the teacher nodded "Miss Bustier, can I make a doodle pool?" The teacher nodded, "Yes Marinette, that is an excellent idea, can I share it with the principle Damocles to do it for the other classes in the school?". Marinette nodded eagerly "Yes! Of course!". The blonde in front of her turned around smiled and winked, Marinette blushed shyly at him. The teacher dismissed the class and students got up and started to leave the classroom.

Alya missed all this, she was still studying her phone she held under her desk. "I do not remember posting this on the Ladyblog, I do not remember most of the events in the footage, just the beginning" she was showing the phone to Nino. "Apparently I even posted a comment that this guy is an akuma" Alya said pointing to one part of the screen. Adrien and Marinette looked at each other.

"Well, you were missing from the afternoon classes" Adrien started, scratching his back "So I sent you a message" Marinette said looking at Alya "and me to Nino" Adrien continued. "When you appeared, we looked at the footage all together" Marinette continued "and we saw this guy and you posted it on the Ladyblog, it was actually Marinette's idea" Adrien continued and smiled at Marinette, who blushed and stopped talking.

"This might have helped Ladybug and Chat Noir to track down the akuma" Alya screamed excitedly. Marinette and Adrien nodded. "Dude, we have a journalist superhero here" Nino said and everybody laughed.

Later that evening, Marinette sat at her desk in her room playing with two half finished unicorns, turning them around and checking all the details, stuffing them and sewing up the hole.

"I want to finish the prototype of unicorns" she started, but noticed Tikki staring at her "but I have so much homework" she sighed "I do not remember having so much homework" Tikki laughed "Oh no" Marinette facepalmed "I am beginning to sound like Chat".

"Is it so bad?" Tikki chirped.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders "I guess no". She looked at her notebook chewing her pen "Tikki, I do not remember much of the akuma fight from today" she started. "Do you remember anything?" Marinette asked. "I remember the search" Tikki responded "This akuma had hit you while you were transformed and had an effect on both the holder and the kwami" Tikki explained. Marinette quickly did a few clicks on her browser and opener the Ladyblog "At least, this time there are no strange photos on the internet" she commented. Tikki sighed "Life still has lessons to teach you, Marinette".

Adrien was doing his own homework at his desk. Got up and started walking. Sat back after a while and solved one more problem in his notebook. Then he stopped writing and suddenly got up again.

"Kid, you are ruining my appetite" Plagg commented.

"I could not have done it to her and you know it" Adrien replied.

"But it is still bothering you that you did not do it?" Plagg asked.

"I don't think I would ever treat Ladybug that way" Adrien responded "at least I hope so." He continued in a lower tone "I would not be much of a friend to her if I did!"

"Yes, you are a really good friends with some pretty girlfriends of yours" Plagg teased.

"Oh, just shut up! Go find some cheese or something." Adrien replied, sat back at his desk and took his pencil.

Plagg snickered and descended into a trash bin.


	5. Poolshark

**Poolshark**

Marinette was in a hurry. Her sewing machine was working overtime. She was seriously considering if it could overheat. The physical exercises for this afternoon will be held at the swimming pool.

"Look Tikki what I did for the girls" Marinette was talking " could you please check that I haven't mixed up the orders?"

"The school required swimsuits according to certain standards" Marinette spoke (but did not provide them) "so all the girls, save Chloe, got literally the same black single piece black swimsuit from the same sports shop" (just the sizes varied). Of course, this could lead to confusion in the change room, so each girl asked Marinette for a specific small pattern to be embroided on it to be able to distinguish them in case they get mixed up.

"And now I should personalize them according to their wishes". So, Marinette was stuck with a pile of swimsuits with pinned small papers with the name of the owner and their wish. After applying some pink flowers for Rose, black and violet flowers for Juleka, ladybugs and similar patterns for the rest of the class, even fox and a turtle on Alya's and Nino's swimsuits. "Fortunately Nino is the only boy who asked for this, well technically, it was Alya who asked for it" Marinette noted with a sigh of relief. "You would love to personalize swimming shorts of one particular boy" Tikki teased. Marinette blushed severely "oh I would .. probably never finish in time" she finished looking at the time on her clock. "Only this morning I remembered to do something for my own swimsuit. Green paws are simple and quick and ..." she continued and then lifted her swimsuit in the air "there! Finished!". Well one green paw. That is exactly how much she could do and not be (too) late for her first class.

"All of these are beautiful" Tikki responded admiring the swimsuit embroidery, flying from one to the other as all of them were spread over the chaise "but even if you made a wrong pattern, do you really think you have the time to fix it before the school starts?"

"No, not really" Marinette glanced at the clock "Late, late, I am going to be late" She quickly collected all the swimsuits, ran downstairs, stuck one croissant in her mouth and grabbed the paper bag with other croissants and ran towards the school.

Marinette entered the classroom with a bell and with quick good morning to the teacher, Alya, Nino, and Adrien (well the last good morning with a blush but hey, her classmates would consider her ill if she did not blush in front of the blonde) she took her seat.

"Girl, do you have something for me in that bag?" Alya asked as Marinette offered her a bag with croissants. But Alya waved her head

"not that bag, the other one, anything foxy for me?" Marinette answered the question miss Bustier was asking "yes miss Bustier, we are aware of the rules for the swimsuits this afternoon" waited for her teacher to switch attention to someone else and then turned to the other bag, fished out Alya's swimsuit and slid it towards her.

"Awww, it is awesome" Alya admired the embroidery, and asked "you should have something for my man?"

Marinette easily retrieved black boxers with a small turtle and showed towards Alya under the desk while facing forward and trying to understand what the teacher was saying.

"The whole class is going for the afternoon exercises to the pool, except Lila who got excused" the teacher announced. Marinette felt relieved, 'at least few hours with the class and no Lila'. The teacher continued to read a list of rules for the swimming pool class.

"Anything in that bag for me?" Adrien turned smiling, expecting Marinette was distributing food and showed his hand into the bag surprised that he pulled out a girl's black swimsuit with a green paw embroided in one corner "oh, this is awesome, Marinette, did you do it?".

The girl in question was blushing and wordlessly offered her bag with croissants in exchange for the swimsuit. Adrien still looked at her expecting an answer to his question.

Marinette nodded, a bit too quickly, "Y...yes!" and showed the croissants even more energetically into Adriens face. He finally returned the swimsuit and helped himself to a croissant. He smiled "Thank you, Marinette" and turned forward to the teacher. The brown paper bag stayed with him and he emptied it later, during the break, as Marinette was too shy to take anything back.

Lunch break went quickly. The rest of the swimsuits were distributed and admired. Lila disappeared, apparently she was not able to participate to the pool exercises due to some exotic and very interesting illness that Marinette and Adrien completely missed to hear about. However, they were not given more choice and were filled in on their way to the swimming pool.

"She was visiting this overseas territory " Alya started "...and fell to the sea from a helicopter ..."

"No she was rescued by the helicopter" Nino interrupted, only to get a glare from Alya. Both Marinette and Adrien looked and each other hoping that the two would now switched the subject. "while she was training with Hungarian navy" Alya continued "I think it was the Bolivian navy" Nino interrupted again.

"As a class representative, can you ensure some geography tutoring for Lila?" Adrien whispered to Marinette, who rolled her eyes and responded "or a whole class, apparently". Sharing a secret of disliking Lila's lies bonded them as friends and that subject did not induce stuttering nor blushing in the poor girl.

After the boys changed into their swim shorts in their locker room, Adrien was a bit puzzled, all the boys had the same black shorts, save him, whose shorts were black, but the wide ribbon around his waste had huge Gabriel Agreste written in capital letters. He felt this marked him as the property of this father. Nino noticed his best friend's shorts

"Whoa … dude … those would be really cool, if that was not your father's name on it" he said in a tone that was intended to cheer Adrien up, but in vain. Adrien just sighed, looked at Nino and replied

"I actually do not care if these are designer shorts, I would rather have what everybody else is wearing".

"Well some girls fall for designer stuff, dude" Nino said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not really, not those that matter" Adrien replied, more to himself than for Nino to hear.

The girls locker room was full of chatter, they were wandering what w as expected from them today. Chloe had a designer swimsuit that was barely within the limits of the school regulations, well it was definitely not within the limits, but nothing that Chloe mentioning her daddy would not make acceptable. Let's reconsider, the funding for this pool comes from the city treasury, she might as well be nude.

"Look at my designer swimsuit my daddy got me" Chloe was bragging. Sabrina watched her with admiration, herself wearing the same black swimsuit as the others, with small ladybug in one corner.

"That swimsuit is not according to the school rules" Alya responded, a bit annoyed but aware that any effort in preventing Chloe to wear it is fruitless.

"It was daddy approved and that is all that matters to me" Chloe replied.

While their classmates were leaving their locker rooms towards the pool area, Marinette and Adrien stayed in front of their open lockers worried since they have to leave Tikki and Plagg.

"What if there is an akuma attack while I am in the pool" Marinette whispered worriedly "I would much prefer if we were allowed to bring bags to the edge of the pool and not leave you all the way here".

"Do not worry Marinette, it will be fine" Tikki consoled her holder "you know where to find me". Marinette patted her head, "do not worry, I will be finished as quickly as I can" gave her a cookie and closed the locker door.

"Kid, just go and have fun" Plagg said "as long as there is cheese in your bag" he added. Adrien replied "knowing your glutton you are, I would need a truckload of Camembert for this".

Consequently, Marinette and Adrien were last in row for girls and boys. The gym teacher glanced at Chloe, while to pool coach scolded towards Chloe

"This swimsuit is not according to the standards of swimsuits required for ..."

"I can ask my daddy what he thinks about it" Chloe replied waving her hand, she had no phone, she left it in the locker room. One nudge and whisper from the gym teacher to the pool coach and the pool coach answered

"Well, I will let it pass, but the rules are for your own safety"

Adrien walked out from the locker room confident and tall. Marinette, on the other hand, blushed as a tomato as soon as she realized she was next to her crush wearing a swimsuit. "He is just a friend, one can go to a swimming pool with a friend, this is totally normal, nothing to see there" she was telling herself, her hands squeezed into fists, she stood at the end of the line. Adrien turned, gave her a look and a smile and she blushed immediately, weird nervous smile on her face.

As Marinette and Adrien were the last in line, the pool coach turned his attention towards them:

"Those who are the last to arrive are going to pick up the equipment from the pool when we finish, so you two are going to stay after the class to do it, what are your names?"

"Marinette"

"Adrien"

Adrien noticed Marinette was nervous, but decided to attribute that to the difficulty of the exercise not the fact that she was wearing a swimsuit in front of many boys. Being half naked was a normal event for him.

"OK class, we will swim and dive below several objects in the pool, now take your swim googles from this basket and adjust them and then we will build some obstacles on the pool for you" the teacher explained.

"You will first train diving under clear surface and when you feel sure, you can try underneath our little paradise island over there" and waved towards a little inflatable circular shape with a small palm tree floating in the middle of the pool.

They were training in a pool that was intended for jumping into and had a concrete construction for jumping from several heights up to 10 m above the water and it was rather deep. The other pool was a standard pool for swimming, occupied by a group of older students who had a class there. From time to time the sounds of teasing and someone humming the theme of the film "Jaws" spread from the other group of students.

Marinette went to the box with googles and got transparent googles with a red rim around. Adrien got googles with a wide black rim. All the students got their googles, some of them needed help adjusting the googles and then all the students went into the water. It was a bit hectic at first, but the pool was large and the students distributed over the surface (well actually underneath it) while they exercised diving and estimated how far they could reach before surfacing.

Alya literally attached to Nino, (or perhaps it was really the vice versa, but who cloud tell) and barely moving from his side. They entered the water together and started spinning around each other not really noticing anyone around (so occasionally bumping into others).

Finally in the water, Marinette felt a bit hidden from view so less naked and well, she could not trip in the water, so she was much more confident in moving in the water than outside. Adrien enjoyed diving and swimming in all directions, as if he was set free.

Both Adrien and Marinette tried to finish the exercise quickly so that they could catch a break and visit their kwamis. They were diving underneath a small floating island when they met.

In the water, Marinette's eyes were slightly distorted by the googles and surrounded by the red circles of the googles. Adrien was enjoying the swimming and diving and soon saw a pair of blue eyes surrounded by a red mask not far from him and soon he was facing those eyes. She was swimming underneath the surface when she met the green eyes slightly distorted by and surrounded by the black rim of the googles, and it looked strangely familiar, very familiar, but not belonging here, she could not place them. She stopped moving and just stared at Adrien's eyes under water, he did the same in her direction, no movement, just two puzzled teenagers struggling to understand what is in front of their eyes. A pair of green eyes and a pair of blue eyes circled with masks, under the water surface.

Adrien understood Marinette's expression and lack of movement as panic, instinctively grabbed her and brought her to surface. They were both catching breath, forgetting what was going on in their heads just seconds ago underneath the surface.

"Are you OK?" Adrien asked. Marinette was still catching her breath, mostly as an excuse to think of an answer. Her crush, wearing nothing but swim shorts, has just grabbed her, while she herself was wearing nothing but a swimsuit. Too much skin contact for her poor brain to make full sentences. Therefore she just nodded.

"Sorry, then, would you like to swim side by side?" he asked. She nodded again and they continued swimming and diving. They both forgot to wander about those masked eyes that stopped them in their tracks only moments ago.

After a while, the swim coach whistled and announced a short break. All the students got out of the pool and dispersed, some towards the toilets, some just stood around the pool. Adrien and Marinette went to the locker rooms for a talk with their kwamis.

A group of students from another class was teasing one boy "you know, there was a shark in the Seine" "And it could swim through the sewers" "up the drain of the swimming pool" "And bite you!" and then there was laughter. He got pushed into the water.

"Ridiculed for his fear. I feel the anger growing." Hawk Moth was talking in his lair, catching a white butterfly and turning it into a dark violet one "fly away my little akuma and evilize him".

A purple butterfly flew to the boy in the pool and entered his googles.

"Poolshark, I give you power to show others what you fear from, you can catch your prey and pull them to the bottom, motionless from the fear." Hawk Moth said. "Yes Hawk Moth, they will all fear me!" was the boys answer and he was quickly turnet into a shark wearing violet googles.

At that moment a loud voice from the pool area announced "I am a Poolshark. I will show you to fear the water for an unknown creature can grab you and pull you to the bottom".

Adrien quickly took a coloured slice of cheese, gave to his kwami, checked that he was alone and transformed into a water Chat with diving gear.

"Plagg, claws out"

Marinette was talking to Tikki, giving her a specifically coloured small macaron and then transformed into a Ladybug with a diving gear.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Chat and Ladybug reached the pool area and found a grey shark with purple glowing googles in the pool chasing other swimmers. As soon as the Poolshark would catch a swimmer, they would become still and sank to the bottom. There were several people on the bottom of the pool and even more swimming around. Panic seized them so they were slow although they waved frantically in the water. The Poolshark would approach from below, grabbed a leg from below and pulled the person down. As soon as they were down, the bodies kept sinking.

"Well, hello my Lady." Chat said while bowing and kissing Ladybugs hand "care to do some fishing today?"

Ladybug rolled her eyes "Quickly, they are sinking" and they both jumped into the pool "there are so many of them" she was pulling one person out of the pool, Chat pulled another "we can't possibly pull out all the students in time" Chat replied.

The gym teachers and the pool coaches of both groups of students jumped in the water trying to save the students, but they were soon caught by Poolshark and sank to the bottom. Ladybug and Chat Noir were feeling anxious as they were to slow in rescuing people one by one. They were exchanging worried and sometimes slightly panicked looks between them carefully observing the akuma in the meantime all while swimming to the edge of the pool pulling one student each.

"The akuma must be in the googles!" replied Chat "there is nothing else on them. Maybe we could just resolve this one really quickly?".

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug called.

From the whirlpool of Ladybugs a large fishing net appeared.

"Fishing, My Lady? That was my idea from the start! See how well we work together" Chat lamented.

Ladybug was too busy to roll her eyes at that one, she looked around with her vision she saw Chat and all the people sank to the bottom.

"Exactly, grab that end and let's fish all the people out of the pool" Ladybug explained.

"Hey, Ladybug, did you read The old man and the sea?" Chat asked, but Ladybug ignored the question.

They quickly spread the net at one end of the pool. They spread it wide and long and swam along the bottom. This way they collected all the students that were in the pool, save the Poolshark. Poolshark evaded being caught and chased them trying to bite Ladybug first. Chat stopped pulling the net and extended his baton so Poolshark bit the baton instead of Ladybug.

"Hungry shark? Need some iron in your diet" Chat asked jokingly.

However, Poolshark grabbed the baton then and pulled on Chat. Chat had to chose if he would let go of the baton and continue to pull the net to save the students or keep holding on the baton and fight Poolshark. He let go of the baton and swiftly and said "Lost my fishing rod Ladybug" and then pulled the net collecting the students lying motionless in the pool.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

Poolshark turned his attention to Chat, swiftly swam behind him and tried to bite him, but Ladybug swung her yo-yo, tied him up and pulled away "Oh no you won't". She had to repeat this a few times "Looks like I am more appetizing bait than you My Lady", "Jealous that this sharkey prefers me than you?" "Oh sweet Bugaboo, losing your cat-ch?", and then Poolshark started swimming around frantically aimlessly biting around a few times before trying for Chat (who was closer) again and yelled "bite me" "see My Lady, I am a good cat-ch" "like to get a taste of me?" as he evaded Poolsharks attacks. Poolshark escaped the fishing net but was caught by Ladybug's yo-yo again and pulled away from Chat. Finally, Ladybug and Chat reached the other end of the pool. "We have ourselves a good cat-ch today, My Lady" Chat said. Ladybug rolled her eyes "Really Chat?". They threw the net and the people out so students could breathe, although still motionless.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

Chat waved his head towards Alya who was pointing her mobile phone towards them "I bet we are for a biting coverage". Ladybug sighed.

Then, Ladybug turned towards the Poolshark.

"Ooooh, Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miracoulous" the Poolshark started the standard chant of all akumas.

"Ladybug, let's fin-ish this akuma!" Chat said and turned.

Ladybug ignored him, she already used her lucky charm and was on a timer.

"We still have to fetch the googles" Ladybug noted out loud. They were swimming round Poolshark, evading his bites, Chat jumped out of water when Poolsharks teeth almost caught him. Poolshark quickly turned towards Ladybug. But that gave Chat an idea, evident in his crooked smile.

Ladybug dove deep and collected Chats baton from the bottom, but then Poolshark was too close for yo-yo so she threw the baton into his mouth instead to Chat. Poolshark slowed down, shook his head left and right and then spat out the baton.

"Chat, fetching the googles is too hard, try to sneak on with cataclysm to them" Ladybug asked, swimming quickly and evading Poolshark's attacks. Poolshark was following her so she hoped Chat could sneak on him and touch the googles with his destructive paw.

"On my way, My Lady" Chat replied and swam towards the Poolshark. As he grabbed the googles activating his cataclysm, Poolshark grabbed him simultaneously. A butterfly got out from the googles as Chat sank to the bottom.

Ladybug was scared for Chat but needed to catch the akuma too. She first caught the akumatized student and pushed him to the surface and then threw him towards the edge. She then swung her yo-yo towards the akuma while swimming towards Chat. She cleansed the butterfly and released it. Then, she finally grabbed Chat and pulled him towards the surface and then to the edge of the pool where other students were in the net. She sat at the side of the pool holding Chats motionless body close to her. She then realized that unwrapping the net might be too much so she threw her yo-yo into the air and called "Miraculous Ladybug" and the swirl of ladybugs flew around the swimming pool, all the students were awake and breathing and the fishing net disappeared.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings.

Chat, who was still held by Ladybug, had a huge grin on his face "Oh, Ladybug …"

"Are you OK?" she asked, worried expression on her face.

"Maybe you should try some mouth to mouth" Chat replied with a grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, but was relieved to see him back.

She still held him, the shock of the recent events when he was Poolshark bit him, but then she reprimanded him for the self sacrifice "I told you not to pull such stunts!"

"I trust you to bring me back My Lady!" Chat answered wiggling his eyebrows as Ladybug still held him close to her chest.

"Do not do that again, please?" she asked annoyed.

"Can't promise you that and you know it" Chat answered.

"I do care about you, you know?" Ladybug said, got up and held her hand to help him up.

"Pound it" and they bumped their fists.

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"beep" from Ladybug's earrings. "Got to go. Bug out!"

They quickly ran away in separate directions and de-transformed.

Hawk Moth was angry "perhaps you caught the fish this time, but next time I will give you prey that will be too big for your net!"

Marinette entered the locker room, checked her surroundings and "Spots off". She caught Tikki, put her into her locker and gave her a cookie. "Why does he do it Tikki? It is awful to see him like that!" Marinette asked. "He thinks it is his job as Chat Noir" Tikki replied nibbling her cookie. "I have to return to the pool" Marinette concluded, "You might like to remove those googles from your eyes, just look at yourself in the mirror" Tikki replied. Marinette replied "OK, I will do that Tikki!" closed her locker and left. While she passes in front of a mirror, she noticed her own reflection. The googles she was wearing looked like a red mask. She quickly pulled them down.

Chat entered the boys bathroom and de-transformed "Claws in!" catching Plagg in his hands. "Camembert" was Plagg's response, sounding as if he walked though the desert for three days without water (but asking for water not cheese). "You will find it in my locker as soon as I get there" was Adrien's reply. He managed to pass by several boys in the locker room hiding Plagg in his hand. "Kid, you might want to remove those googles from your eyes while out of the water" Plagg said quietly, so only Adrien could hear him "check yourself in the mirror!". Adrien looked and instantly pulled the googles down to hang around his neck. There was a piece of cheese waiting for Plagg in Adrien's bag so Adrien was able to leave the glutton god of destruction in the locker and return to his class.

The class resumed with the diving exercise.

The swim coach whistled for the end of the day and everyone left towards the locker rooms, save Adrien and Marinette who started collecting different floating objects and put them into the storage. Then they returned and collected the googles left around the pool and put them into the basket. Then, Adrien noticed several items on the bottom of the pool.

"Look, there are googles on the bottom of the pool" Adrien noticed "and some other stuff". He put the googles on and jumped to the pool. Marinette followed quickly. She was not feeling comfortable sinking all the way to the bottom of the deep pool, but did not want to just stand and watch Adrien do all the work. They both reached the bottom and collected few things and then went back up to the surface.

"There are more on that end" Adrien pointed to the other side of the pool. They swam in that direction and quickly saw several items on the pool bottom. They both dove down simultaneously, reaching for different objects. Adrien would wave Marinette to reach for something just behind her and she would motion for him to notice something rather near him. There were no words needed, they were working in sync as if they are used to it already (not that they were aware of it). When they reached the surface, they were both out of breath and Adrien put an arm around Marinette feeling he should somehow support her staying on the surface (not that she really needed it).

"That was one long dive, Marinette! I did not know you are so good at it! You are so amazing!" he was smiling at Marinette who might be hyperventilating or still out of breadth from diving, who could guess?

"I … I have never dived so deep before" Marinette smiled shyly.

"Have you ever jumped from these?" Adrien asked showing the structure by the pool.

Marinette waved her head for a negative response. Adrien looked around, there was nobody there.

"Me neither. let's go and jump together then!" Adrien was excited, his father would not allow it, but he was eager to try. Marinette nodded, she was Ladybug, she was not afraid of height, making a fool of herself in front of Adrien though … she shaken the thought away. She is going to jump into the pool with her friend.

He climbed the structure for the lowermost height, about one meter above the surface, Marinette followed. This was low, she actually jumped into the pool from such height before so she just smiled and jumped, head first, into the water and Adrien followed, laughing and almost forgetting to draw breadth before falling into the water.

They climbed higher platform. Marinette went to the edge, looked at Adrien, he wore a large grin on his face, as if challenging her. He jumped first this time, hands down, into the water, on his head. Marinette waited until he surfaced to the side and then jumped herself.

The next height was even higher but still half way to the top. This time, Marinette jumped first and broke the water surface with her feet. Adrien's face was smiling before she jumped, but he watched with concern before she surfaced to the side, and then he grinned widely and jumped himself.

Finally, they climbed the top platform. The long climb allowed Marinette to start processing what she was doing and a wave of shyness and insecurity started to wash over her. She reached the platform, stood on the edge and looked over. The water looked very far, but she was used to heights and falling for long lengths. Her concern was mostly due to her becoming aware of fooling around with Adrien. However, this is not how he saw it. He grabbed her shoulders "Marinette, I know you can do this!" he said encouragingly. A sense of deja vu washed over them reminding them of something, but not clearly what (not that the scene was much different than when Chat was encouraging Ladybug during Stoneheart).. "You jumped from all the other heights! You are an excellent swimmer and diver!" (not that he is any authority on that, but he really wanted to jump, it gave him a feeling of freedom he had in the suit, but now he could be free and himself even without the suit). The feeling of his arms on her bare shoulders made her blush, and forget any fear that she might have as she was about to jump from height not wearing her protective suit.

"Let's do it together" he said as they walked towards the edge, They both looked down towards the water and then to each other "Shall we?" he asked and grabbed her hand as they both stepped over the edge. Their feet hit the water splashing it around. Their bodies sank deep as they did not provide much effort to stop the sinking. Once the momentum of their fall was stopped by the water, they turned to each other under the water and stared at each other for a second before they started swimming towards the surface.

"I always wanted to do this" Adrien laughed, high on adrenaline from the jump. Marinette just laughed happily. He got out of the pool and then turned around to give her a hand. When she got out, they noticed the pool coach standing next to them, the expression on his face definitely not happy.

"Well kids, you had your fun, you are not supposed to do that unsupervised! Now go to your locker rooms and change!" he ordered.

Later that evening in her room, Marinette was talking with Tikki "why did he do it? He threw himself into the mouth of that shark!" she waved her hands frantically "it was not even necessary! I was not in immediate danger, nor some civilian!" she looked at Tikki "as if today he had to put himself in more danger, get an adrenaline rush?"

"Someone took an adrenaline rush today and did not mind" Tikki said knowingly. This switched Marinette's line of thought instantly.

"This was such a nice day, Tikki" Marinette sighed dreamily "the girls loved their swimsuits" she turned "and I had fun with Adrien, we had fun, he was smiling and laughing and he was so perfect, … oooh Tikki" she stopped and curled into herself "I know he loves someone else, not me .. but how can I stop". "You do not have to stop Marinette" Tikki started slowly "do not torture yourself because you have feelings" she continued "it will all turn out to be OK" she finished.

"Tikki, there was something else, something strange, I saw Adrien under water wearing his googles … and he looked strange, like someone else, I could not quite place it" Marinette got lost in thought for a moment and Tikki looked worried "but then he took me in his hands and lifted me to the surface" she continued dreamily "it was so nice of him, he is so nice, he is so perfect" Marinette was lost in her dream world again.

Adrien was sitting at his computer desk going through photos of today's akuma attack on the Ladyblog, stopping slightly longer at any photo where Ladybug was recognizable.

"ooohhh, Ladybug" Adrien said dreamily. "I do not get enough cheese to put up with this" Plagg replied. "The fight was mostly under water, but Alya managed to get one good picture of Ladybug in a water gear suit this time" Adrien said. He opened the photo where Ladybug held him after the battle. "She was angry with me there" Adrien said. "Her face does not look angry" Plagg answered. Ladybug looked extremely concerned in the photo. "She is worried." Adrien said "Is she worried about me?" he asked "Does she care about me?" he asked turned to Plagg, who rolled his eyes "I do not get enough Camembert for this" Plagg replied again and this time he flew away. "She cares about me" Adrien said quietly. He turned off the screens, got up and went to his bed, where Plagg sat on a pillow.

"I had fun today" Adrien said, cheerful again "Marinette is not so clumsy in the water" he continued looking at the ceiling "we jumped from all the levels" he continued "all the levels to the top" he stopped, turned his face towards Plagg "I never did that before; I would not have done it if she was not with me … " he continued. "And your father would not approve of that activity probably" Plagg muttered to himself. "We were diving, she looked so familiar under water with those red googles, I could not quite place it … Marinette" Adrien said and closed his eyes.


	6. The Clumzilla

**The Clumzilla**

Spoiler alert for the note.

Note: I invented this story for my kids before the Ikari Grozen on pure assumption that Kagami has no friends just like Adrien did not have.

Adrien got out from his car wearing his good morning smile number five about the same time Marinette run over towards the front steps of the school delighted to be there in time. As usual, Chloe screeched "Arikins" and threw herself on the poor boy who tried to keep her away from his face. Chloe was never offended by the gesture as she always understood that his face sells his father's business so it is important to keep it intact. But she kept trying. This is her way of expressing appreciation to the model and her friend.

And, as usual, Chloe 'accidentally' stretched her leg towards Marinette and tripped her. Marinette fell trying to save the box of pastries she carried in her hands (the success of this effort varied from day to day) and today she got lucky, it's content was mostly intact, unlike her pride, huge blush to show for it, but then again she needed less to blush in front of Adrien, so let's neglect it for now.

"Good morning Adrien" Alya started "Girl, you are so clumsy" she said to Marinette holding her belly for laughter.

"Morning dude, dudette" Nino said "managed to save our treats this morning?" he asked.

What was slightly different today was that someone noticed that Marinette did not trip over the thin air but over Chloe's extended leg. It was the blonde boy who pushed Chloe away a bit harder than usual and held his hand for Marinette to help her up. He remained oblivious to the fact that this was intentional, or perhaps it was not, it was already a reflex Chloe had whenever in Marinette's way.

"Th...thanks! A...Adrien" she stammered, blushing and dusting herself off. She offered him some cookies from the box "I hope they are still good to eat" and he helped himself with a grateful smile "Thanks Marinette" he replied with a smile "Oh, these are delicious!" he said smiling after he took the first bite.

They walked towards the classroom. Adrien and Nino in front, Alya with Marinette in the back "Girl, he helped you up! You should fall more often around him!" Alya said excitedly, but quietly so the boys do not hear, and elbowed Marinette while talking. "

"As if I do not fall frequently enough!" Marinette complained and sighed. The boys slowed down in front, due to crowds around Lila who was telling some new story, so the girls were directly behind.

"I am telling you, clumsiness and poor coordination are a sign of brain damage " Lila was preaching to her devoted followers

Adrien started to turn around, looking for an escape route, he glanced towards Marinette thinking of pulling her with him, knowing how both of them fancy Lila's stories. The girl was looking his way when he turned and she quickly looked away, blushing harder. At that exact moment, Alya pushed unsuspecting Marinette towards Adrien who successfully caught her.

"S...orry A...Adrien" she stammered, blushing "so clumsy I am" poor girl was still held by Adrien who gave Alya a questioning look. "It is Okay" he replied to Marinette "Are you Pkay?" he asked.

She nodded, he still held her so she did not dare to speak, but then he let go. "Let's go to the classroom and learn some actual facts?" she proposed, Adrien smiled and joined her.

"How often do you fall, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"Well, more often than normal people" she started "sometimes I do trip over thin air" she added smiling "but today, well, I probably did not get enough sleep" with a sigh. But far more left unspoken. '_And I do fall more often in your presence and I know Alya pushed me but if I tell you so then I would have to explain why.' _

"I do not think you are so clumsy" he replied, but his inside thoughts were in turmoil. _Does she really not notice?_ He remembered her room when they were practising for the Ultimate Mega Strike tournament, she had very steep stairs to reach it and then a loft bed. Her parents would probably not let her live in such a room if she were so clumsy.

"Thank you Adrien" she replied with a smile.

Adrien left Marinette to go to her locker went to his locker. "Plagg, I noticed that Marinette got tripped by Chloe and pushed by Alya today and she still talks about her own clumsiness. Why does she do that?" Adrien asked Plagg who changed several facial expressions. "Listen, kid, I do not know why your girlfriend does that. Have you considered asking her that question? And by the way, it is much easier with cheese." was Plagg's reply. Then Plagg smiled and continued with only one word "Camembert". "OK, I am giving you ..." then hegave a piece of cheese to the glutton in his school bag because Max was getting too close "and this is only to keep you silent!". Adrien put Plagg in his school bag where the little glutton god muttered to himself "Works every time!" and munched on the cheese.

Max continued his speech: "It is not that simple, some people fall more often because they are pushing themselves harder, carrying things in your hands in front of you obscures vision and increases the likelihood of falling by 225%. Also, the shoes play a role as they can be too big or too small."

Miss Bustier announced "As you remember, the city of Paris " Chloe audibly sighed " wants to enhance physical activity of its citizens, especially school students, so today's open sports venue is fencing right after classes are finished".

Adrien turned to Marinette "Are you going to join us again this time?" he asked. Marinette was surprised and blushed, but nodded. If he is asking, she is going to try.

Alya elbowed her again and wiggled her eyebrows. This time Marinette was looking to the blond hair in front of her dreamily, another fencing session with Adrien.

The lunch bell rang and the students rushed out. Chloe left with Sabrina for a lunch in her hotel. Alya quickly packed her stuff and dragged Nino out of the classroom for a talk. Marinette was packing her stuff in her school bag when she noticed Lila throwing herself to the desk in front of the blond boy in the first row.

"Oh, Adrien, I was thinking if you could help me with the history homework?" she fluttered her eyelashes at his face "I mean, I actually visited the places where these battles took place, but my life experience is so unimportant for the academic success". Marinette growled and hastily packed the rest of her stuff into her backpack, forgetting to close it completely. She wanted to intervene, but Adrien apparently needed no help in that department.

"I am so sorry, Lila, but my schedule is completely packed" he smiled "perhaps someone else could help you with that?"

Marinette, sighed with relief and grabbed her backpack that she forgot to close and started down the stairs. Frustrated by Lila, she was not paying much attention to the fact that neither her purse not backpack were closed nor where her feet were.

"Well, then, Adrien" Lila started in her gentle voice and jumped off the bench "we will have to find some other time for a study session?" As she descended the desk she extended her leg and tripped Marinette. The second girl was in full swing and simply flew down the classroom. Her backpack flew with her, it's content spilling over the floor. Her bag bounced of the teachers desk and returned below Lila's feet where Tikki fell out of it.

With a delay of several seconds, Lila remembered to cry "Oh, my ankle" and grab it with her hand and started complaining dramatically "oh no, my old injury from Cambodia when I was visiting villages with Angelina Jolie" but then she noticed a small red kwami and picked it up from the floor.

Marinette was frantically looking for her purse "Oh, no, Tikki, where are you?". She noticed the purse next to Lila's feet and then she noticed Lila holding Tikki in her hands. The look of panic and fear took over first. She was so focused on getting Tikki from Lila's hands that she barely noticed anything around her.

"Oh, look, Marinette has a plushie she carries to school." Lila exclaimed waving Tikki for all the remaining students to see. "How cute!" she said "this is what I was doing when I was six." She said with a vicious look in her eyes looking at Marinette. Marinette first sighed with relief, still sitting on the floor, because Lila thought Tikki was a toy.

Marinette got up, her legs not completely steady from the impact, but Lila stood on a step and was much taller than Marinette so she waved her hand above her head holding Tikki, pretending it is for the class to see, but in fact to prevent Marinette from taking it back. Marinette was terrified for Tikki and the way she was treated "Give her back to me" she yelled with panic and anger.

"Oh, you never showed me this toy" Rose said. And other students also expressed their surprise how Marinette carried a toy to school and none of them ever noticed, even those who were in the same class with her for years.

"Oh, please, telly us why have you been hiding this toy from your friends, Marinette?" Lila asked looking viciously turned towards Marinette and away from the rest of the class still waving the toy above her head. Adrien noticed, stood up and took Tikki from Lila, and placed her on the palm of his hand. He looked at Tikki in the palm of his hand, she looked like a small red plushie with a large head and a small body, a black dot on the top of her head and both of her cheeks. He gave Tikki to Marinette who received her in the palm of her hand, not even flustered because it is Adrien. She picked up the purse from the floor and put Tikki inside very carefully, trying to hide her from everybody.

Adrien went down to help Marinette collecting her stuff back in her backpack, but he noticed Marinette peeking into her purse silently and neglecting remainder of her posesions, including the sketchbook, and a seed of doubt was planted in his subconsience. Tikki just blinked once at Marinette from the purse, when she considered it safe and Marinette closed the clasp.

The other students were full of questions. "What is it?" "Is it for good luck?" "How long have you had it?" "Can I see it?" "Can I get one?" and similar. But Marinette quickly retrieved her remaining thins from the floor with Adrien's help and stuffed it in her backpack. "Oh, I think I saw her takly to the toy once" someone noticed "Me too" another one added. "She never goes anywhere without that purse" Juleka noticed.

"Are you Okay?" Adrien asked noticing that she was a bit slower on her feet than usual.

"Yes, nothing broken" she sighed relieved that she got Tikki back.

"Are you coming for fencing then" Adrien asked with a smile.

"Fencing?" Marinette completely forgot, but then she finally took in Adrien and blushed "Oh, yes, fencing, going, certainly, yes!" she replied.

Adrien held the backpack while put her things inside and closed it. "Thank you, Adrien!" the girl replied "You … you keep saving me today" she blushed and smiled.

"I am your knight in shiny armour" he replied with a grin. The girls knees became less stable in an instant.

Adrien and Marinette went out of the building together but did not exchange many words. "It was not your fault, OK?" Adrien asked. Marinette nodded.

Adrien was too much in his thoughts. He looked at Marinette and her purse and wandered if she would let him see the toy again. But now was probably not the time. Perhaps she made this toy while she was making the Ladybug unicorn? Yes, it must be it!

"So, I do not want to push, but, how are you progressing with the Ladybug Unicorn?" he asks tentatively.

"Oh, I am so sorry it was not finished" she starts apologizing "I had so much homework" (and so many akumas to fight but can't really tell you that) "but I can finish yours during the lunch break, yes!"

"No, you should not miss your lunch for that" Adrien replied.

"I will not miss lunch, don't worry!" Marinette smiled.

"Okay, see you after lunch Marinette!" Adrien replied.

"See you after lunch" Marinette greeted and sighed.

Marinette was walking home and talking to Tikki.

"Tikki, I am so sorry, do you need to see Master Fu?" she peeked into the purse once she was away from prying eyes "I am so clumsy."

"No, I do not need Master Fu, thank you! You are not clumsy Marinette" Tikki replied "but you will have to be more careful in the future." Tikki knew why she was warning, Adrien saw her and she knew (while Marinette did not) that Adrien is Chat Noir.

"Yes Tikki I will!" Marinette promised "Lila tripped me, and Chloe too!" she sighed "I will have to be more careful to avoid being tripped."

"You can do it Marinette" Tikki chirped. Marinette smiled with relief that Tikki is OK.

Once home, Marinette was finishing the small Ladybug and Chat noir unicorns for Adrien. They were already stuffed, but she was still stitching up a few pieces and included her small signature. However, instead of daydreaming about Adrien in the process, something else was bothering the girl.

"Oh, Tikki, this is so hard, what if Lila says I pushed her? What if Miss Bustier and principal Damocles believe her? I could get expelled from school and then I will have no education and I will not be able to work and marry Adrien and have a house and three kids and a hamster ..." the girl rambled.

"Marinette, I know it is hard right now, but it will get better" Tikki replied trying to calm down the girl. "Besides, she should have some real injury" she added. Trying to put Marinette's attention to something else she reminded "you are going to do fencing today, perhaps you should remember the moves you were doing the last time".

"Yes, I am going fencing, with Adrien" the girl sighed dreamily, switched on her computer and started browsing basic fencing techniques videos while jumping around her room holding a stick in her right hand and trying to reproduce what she could see in the screen.

The lunch break was almost finished when Tikki interrupted Marinette's fencing practice "You will be late for your classes" and Marinette quickly stuffed Tikki in her shoulder bag and ran downstairs where she picked up a paper bag with some food, took one piece out and ate it on her way to the school, while putting one small chunk of it into her handbag for Tikki.

Adrien entered his car in front of the school only to meet Nathalie.

"Hello Nathalie" he greeted politely. His heart sunk a bit because this usually means more interruption in his schedule.

"I am here to give you an update on your schedule for today and the rest of the week" she greeted him back.

"Yes Nathalie" he nodded with wary eyes. He really wanted to talk to Plagg but there will be no chance on the way to the house.

"I managed to keep your fencing practice for today as you requested" Nathalie begun and Adrien sighed with relief "this will be followed by Chinese and you will have piano practice in the evening without your usual teacher." Adrien continued to feel relieved, but he expected that there will be something and then it hit.

"Your photo shoot for the catalogue will be repeated on Monday and I have prepared an excuse for the school" Nathalie continued and Adrien got tense.

They reached the house and went in still negotiating his schedule.

"Monday?" he asked.

"Yes, you already have a shoot scheduled on Saturday and on Sunday you are going to Chloe's birthday" Nathalie reminded him flatly. Suddenly, Chloe's birthday seemed like a chore. But, his classmates should be there so he will at least see them there. Wait!

"Is not Chloe's birthday in the evening?" he asked.

"Yes, according to your schedule, the invitation is after 18 hours" Nathalie replied.

"Can't we do the catalogue on Sunday morning?" Adrien asked.

"I will see what I can do." Nathalie replied. Adrien smiled gratefully. He will have to rise early, but it is worth it. Then he remembered Marinette.

"Nathalie, I would like to ask you for another favour related to that shoot" he begun and Nathalie was not amused.

"I have a colleague in class who is very interested into fashion. You might remember her, she won one father's contest in school. And I wanted to invite her for the shoot?" he asked, Nathalie nodded.

"I will see what I can do." Nathalie replied without giving out any feelings on the request.

His lunch was waiting and when Nathalie left he smuggled a few pieces of cheese into his bag to try to make Plagg happy.

"Finally, kid, I am starving!" Plagg responded dramatically.

"Plagg, can I ask you something" Adrien started.

"Cheese first, ask later!" Plagg replied and munched on his cheese.

Adrien ate his lunch slowly and checking on Plagg every few seconds, waiting for Plagg to finish his cheese. But Plagg really took his time.

"Plagg, you are really taking your time today" Adrien said.

"You have to chew your food thoroughly, it is only healthy for the digestion, you know, I have to take care of myself" Plagg replied.

"Since when you take care to chew your food?" Adrien asked.

"You might not have noticed, kid, but at my age you really have to take care of certain things" Plagg was teasing.

Unfortunately, Nathalie returned only to inform him on the schedule.

"It might be possible to move your photo shoot on Sunday, starting at 7 in the morning, but you might be late for Chloe's birthday. Is that what you want?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes, Nathalie, that would be great!" he replied happily.

"I will make the arrangements then, but nothing is confirmed yet" Nathalie replied "It is time for you to go back to school."

"Ah, yes" Adrien got up cheerfully, he will have to talk to Plagg some other time.

Adrien was already in front of the school when she arrived and his driver was gone so she offered one pie to him "Hi Adrien, dessert?" she asked bravely. Adrien took one piece of the pie "Thanks Marinette" he said with a wide smile on his face. It was good that Marinette ate on her way to school because she would not be able to eat anything now.

"I have finished the Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns" Marinette started proudly.

"Can I see?" Adrien beamed at her taking one more large bite of pie.

Marinette nodded "I have decided to stitch it on instead embroid" she was taking a small bag from her backpack. Adrien pushed the rest of the pie into his mouth and smiled. He brushed the crumbs away from his hands and opened them to take the bag and open it.

"Aw, how cute" Adrien cooed as soon as he swallowed the last piece of the pie. He was peeking inside the brown paper bag that held two small plushies, about the size of Plagg. Adrien took out the Ladybug and smiled. But, as soon as he saw the other classmates, he pushed it back inside the paper bag and put it into his school bag.

"Thank you very much Marinette" he said with his real smile "but I better hide it" he said with a wink. He wanted to ask her about her plushie, what it represents and how she got it, but they were soon surrounded by Alya and Nino, Chloe pulling him away to rant about something and he waved Marinette. They have fencing in the afternoon and he might as well talk to her then.

The classes were finished for the day and Marinette went for the fencing hall. Adrien tried to engage Plagg into conversation waited for the locker room to empty and putting his gear really slowly.

"Plagg, do you know how other kwami look like?" Adrien asked casually.

"I have problems remembering anything when I am this hungry" Plagg whines. Adrien sighs and gives him a piece of cheese.

"Plagg, please, could you describe to me how Ladybug's kwami look like?" Adrien asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Plagg asks munching on his cheese.

"Well, let's just say I am interested?" Adrien replied.

"Hm, I haven't seen her in a really long time" Plagg starts and eats much slower than usual.

Adrien sighs, "This will take some time" he opens the brown bag and takes out both unicorns. Plagg's eyes go wide, but he gives Adrien a look.

"Her kwami does not look like that" he says pointing to Ladybug unicorn toy "just as I do not look as that thing over there" he says pointing to the Chat Noir unicorn toy.

"I did not really expect that this is how her kwami looks like" Adrien begins, but notices Plagg is zooming around the red toy.

"Plagg?" Adrien asks.

'Can I have it, can I have it?' Plagg is zooming around, but does not say anything aloud.

"Is this what you asked your girlfriend to make for you?" Plagg teases.

"She is not my girlfriend" Adrien corrects. Plagg roles his eyes "Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"So how does her kwami look like?" Adrien holds the red unicorn away from Plagg.

"Don't you have fencing now?" Plagg asks.

Adrien checks the time and sighs "It already started, I better go" and then stuffs the toy back in the paper bag and in his duffel bag. Plagg quickly enters afterwards.

"No cheese on the toys" Adrien warns.

"Never" Plagg sneaks into the paper bag and snuggles with the red toy and pushes the black one away. But then thinks again, and hugs both of them with him in the middle.

Marinette was excited "Tikki, I will try my best today, perhaps I get a chance to go for fencing more often".

The little goddess looked amused "It is okay, Marinette, just have fun!".

"The skill might come handy while fighting akumas too" Marinette added whispering.

"And, who knows, you might make new friends today?" Tikki was smiling knowingly. Marinette put on the fencing gear she got from the school and closed her locker.

There were many new fencers in the gym, marked with yellow ribbons tied around the elbow of their left arm. Marinette got her yellow ribbon and was looking around, but everybody was geared up, their faces covered. "Which one is Adrien?" she wandered. The fencing instructor grabbed her hand, gave her a weapon and left her in front of a small figure (well the figure was the same size as Marinette) wearing full fencing gear with red pants.

"Oh no" Marinettes expression fell "this must be Kagami" she added. "I have no chance against her" she was panicking hidden behind her fencing mask "I will probably trip over my own two feet. And Adrien will see me and he will not want to have anything to do with me and" but then she stopped rambling to herself. The fencing instructor approached them.

"OK, you two will first start the training by little warming up, but first, masks off, introduce yourselves and then start." the instructor said. Kagami lifted her mask with one quick move while Marinette clumsily suceeded only after several attempts.

"Hello Kagami" Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"Hello Marinette" Kagami was serious, but seeing Marinette's awkward smile, she tried to smile herself. Her smile looked unnaturally with the expression on her face. They both lowered their masks and bowed.

"No, I can do this, I will fight her!" Marinette was giving herself a pep talk.

With a signal, they started. Marinette's face under the mask was changing expressions every second, from annoyed, to angry, to surprised. Kagami was good, but if Marinette learned anything being Ladybug, that was to dodge attacks any way she could. "I can dodge her attacks" Marinette was happy "I can do this". At first, it was obvious Kagami was not really doing the best she could and Marinette was evading her attacks using the moves learned from internet videos.

There was a sound for break.

They both raised their masks. On one side, there was Kagami, her expressionless face first frowned and then, upon realizing that maybe this is not appropriate, assumed the weirdest smile Marinette has ever seen "You are very quick on your feet, Marinette" Kagami said.

On the other side, there was Marinette, determined to win by all means necessary (and more). But, right now, she should somehow squeeze out a reply. "Thank you, Kagami. You are rather quick yourself" she smiled. Kagami was surprised by the reply. Of course she was quick, she was excellent, she always win, every match.

Another sound announced the start of the match and the girls put their masks back over their faces. Marinette muttered to herself "For Adrien" as if engaging in a medieval battle and threw herself forward with a scream.

The fight was relentless. Kagami was attacking with all she had, but Marinette was really good in evading her attacks. Both light on their feet, they danced the fight back and forth. Kagami did not achieve a single strike for a minute that seemed to stretch forever, and started to become nervous. "I have to win. I can't be defeated by this beginner. What would my mother say?" she muttered to herself. Her face changing expressions to anger and determination under her mask. Marinette was not less determined. Her face was switching from determination to panic and back as she evaded Kagami's attacks. "You can't win! I know Adrien loves someone else and it might be you, and I might be just friend for him, but I am not losing this fight".

The fight went on without any hits. Marinettes attempts at hitting Kagami were poor, while Kagami's were excellent, but Marinette somehow managed to evade them all. The fencing instructor stopped them again, looking at the zero score with wide eyes. "OK, girls, have your rest, we need this space for the next pair". They detached from the wires and left for the bench, but the bench was full due to many additional fencers that day, so they stood on the side.

Kagami looked really down, her head hanging and she was angrily poking the floor mat with her weapon. Marinette was frantically scanning the surroundings looking for Adrien, but could not recognize him among other fencers.. Then she noticed that Kagami was down and felt guilty. She took off the shield from her face.

"Kagami, are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes I am fine" Kagami answered, anger and disappointment in her voice.

"You do not sound fine" Marinette continued.

"Why would you be concerned with my well-being?" Kagami brushed off, she made sure that she is just being polite answering the questions, but it was none of Marinettes business.

"Why … why you ask?" Marinette asked slightly bewildered by the straightforward question.

"It goes like this: You ash 'how are you' I answer 'I am fine, and you?' and then you answer "I am fine too' and that is it!" Kagami explained holding a really awkward smile "you do not really expect someone to answer that question honestly, do you?"

Marinette decided to push this on, she can't really say '_I do not want you akumatized again because I do not want to interrupt this fencing class by fighting you as Ladybug, but prefer to hang out with Adrien_' and then she remembered '_and Adrien might not be happy if I got the girl he loves akumatized twice_'. She looks at Kagami with a determined look on her face. She will be this girl's friend.

"Why not? Don't you tell your friends when something is bothering you? If you tell a friend what is bothering you, sometimes even if they can't help, it is helpful enough to just listen and the other person feels better" Marinette answered.

"You want us to be friends?" Kagami asked incredulously.

Marinette forced herself to do her best to befriend this girl although it was an effort from her side. "Well, you are a friend of Adrien..." she started carefully looking at Kagami and waiting to be corrected with 'girlfriend' but nothing happens, so she continued, a bit relieved "and I am his friend too" then stops herself. She then remembers Chloe and how friendship can go wrong.

But she got back a very intensive stare from Kagami. Never had she expected that someone would approach her and just want to be her friend. It was always her mother business. She socialized with someone her own age if her mother's secretary arranged the meeting with the parent of the other child and with detailed schedule of the common activities approved by parents of both children. Playing together was a business agreement. If she was lucky she got someone like Adrien.

"But … OK, we do not know each other that well, I know how it goes. I had it all before. You think you are above me and you think you are too good to have someone like me as a friend." and with that Marinette turned away from Kagami, but did not walk away.

Kagami is looking at Marinette with first surprise.

"Actually, I just tought I am a better fencer than you!" Kagami replied. "I do not think what you think that I am thinking." Marinette turns around to look at her. "I think that you think you know what I am thinking but you don't" Kagami continues.

"I was thinking ..." Marinette starts.

"You were not thinking!" Kagami replies sternly "You all just think that I am some stuck up girl, without feelings don't you?" Marinette suddenly realizes she hurt this girl.

"I think that I should have been thinking before I spoke. I thought … I saw ..." Marinette continues, but all this _thinking_ becomes just too much "Let's _think_ this over from the start?".

"Okay, no thinking!" Kagami answers and both of them start to laugh.

A boy with a blonde hair wearing fencing gear and a mask in his hand just walked into the gym. Both girls turn to him. Marinette grins and blushes and waves him excitedly. Kagami turns to observe Marinette with a surprised look on her face.

Adrien notices the girls and waves back, he turns around the gym while walking towards them. The fencing instructor was busy at the other end of the gym. All fencers marked with yellow ribbons seemed to be paired with someone so he walked towards the girls. Kagami's eyes were switching from Adrien to Marinette and back as if she was looking a ping pong match. Marinette's face looked at Adrien with adoration, until he looked her way, then she quickly changed several expressions.

"Oh A...Adrien, hi" she said in high pitched tone but then moved eyes away from him, then back to him, waving her hands frantically in the air and almost injuring herself in the process since she still held her head gear. Kagami's eyes went wide at this scene not sure what to think about it. She got up, "Hello Adrien" with a slight bow and continued to observe Marinette.

"How are things going for you?" Adrien asked.

Marinette gave Kagami a look that said 'see friends ask each other that stuff' and started to reply "W...well, we had one duel … I mean, Kagami and me" she nervously points to Kagami "a fencing duel" she smiles nervously "not that we could have had some other here, ha ha" she looks at Kagami, "this is a fencing class after all" and puts on a wide grin towards Adrien.

"Great, how did you do? What was the score?" Adrien was eager for this conversation. It became apparent that he wanted the two girls to get along.

"There were no hits on either side" Kagami put emphasis on 'either' "in the first match." Kagami finished and looked towards the floor. "I expect the fencing instructor will inform my mother on my performance today" she finished looking at the floor. "But, I have one more round to fix that" and then she gave a look to Marinette.

"You have to win all the time because of your mother?" Marinette asks in disbelief. She always considered Kagami very competitive but never wandered for the reasons behind it.

"Yes, that is a family motto" Kagami answers. Marinette and Adrien both remember when Kagami got akumatized because Marinette refereed that she lost to Adrien. "Her mother is very strict on that" Adrien starts answering looking at Marinette and hoping she understands what he wants to say, and then adds remembering his own father "has to be perfect in every way" and then he trails off.

"So, what if you loose?" Marinette starts "no sweets for a week? No video games? Grounded for a week?". The other two looked at her as if she was some kind of alien. Their diets are planned by professionals. Their rooms are filled with games so that they would become more competitive and bother their parents less. They are grounded for life, going out only for meticulously planned events.

"I can't disappoint my mother" was Kagami's answer. They were called for another match. Both girls faced each other, bowed and swung down their masks. Behind the mask Marinettes eyes wanted bloodshed "I want to win this!" she said to herself. At the same time, Kagami was telling herself "I have to win this one!". "I can win this!" Marinette was giving herself a pep talk. "I can't afford to loose this" Kagami said to herself. Marinette finished with "for Adrien!" and when the signal went off, she almost yelled it aloud, but then at the last second she stopped herself.

Kagami went forward fiercely, but Marinette evaded her blows with ease. Kagami threw herself forward, Marinette to the side, they were changing directions rapidly, but it was obvious Kagami was the only one who had serious attempts of striking Marnette's vest. Marinette's attempts looked lame in comparison, although they were supported by considerable rage on Marinette's face (not that anyone could see it because of the armour).

"I have to win this" Kagami was saying loud enough so that Marinette could hear it "I can't disappoint her!" she continued between her strikes and evasion moves "I have to win!". Kagami was going forward, and Marinette was going backward, almost stumbling, but that strange jerk helped her evade one more blow, while doing that, Marinette said "But do you want to?" as she waved her hands to keep balance, a tip of her weapon touched Kagami's vest and it was a point for Marinette.

Kagami slumped her head and shoulders in defeat and Marinette. remembered "I can't believe this. Her mother makes her fight and win although she does not really want to. What kind of a parent would do this?".

She turns towards Adrien, and notices he looked at Kagami with a concerned expression on his face and then looked at her with a happy smile, but switched his worried look towards Kagami. Marinette's victorious smile diminishes.

"I can't do this. I can't hurt the girl he loves" Marinette says to herself but Kagami was close so she could hear it and just twitched.

"Come on, Kagami, the time is still on, we are not finished" Marinette says louder for Kagami to hear. She starts stepping forward and backward waiting for Kagami to resume the fight.

"That is not how it goes" Kagami answers.

"But, you have to win this!" Marinette responded "come on!".

At that moment an akuma is heard just in front of the gym "I am Clumzilla" roars like a thunder freezing all duels on the spot. Everyone runs for cover.

Marinette and Adrien both ran towards the locker rooms. Marinette opened her locker

"How was your fencing?" Tikki chirped "Have you spoken to Adrien?".

"Not now, akuma, Tikki spots on!" Marinette whispered out of breath and transformed into Ladybug. She ran back to the gym, she found Kagami standing in the corner, most of the other students already dispersed, but those few that remained were fighting very clumsily, they often fell even when moving forward, tripping on the thin air.

"Ladybug, nice you made an appearance!" Clumzilla said "Where is Chat Noir? I need both of your miracoulouses".

Adrien returned to his locker where Plagg was cuddling with the red spotted unicorn. "That was quick, kid!" Plagg said teasingly. "Not now, Plagg, claws out!" and Plagg was sucked into the ring and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. When he returned to the gym, he first saw that Ladybug was deflecting some rays that were shot at Kagami.

"Kagami, please, go to safety" Ladybug said leading her to a door on the other side of the gym.

Chat Noir immediately stepped forward and in order to win akuma's attention, he yelled "Let's get to the point!". This was the first time he saw the akuma properly. The creature had several additional arms and legs wearing different shoes, different tools and weapons in each hand and had something resembling a water gun in one hand that radiated several rays. A hand with a hammer kept making holes everywhere and one hand even held a classic sword.

"Chat Noir, what a pleasure, let me introduce myself: I am Clumzilla." akuma talked with a pleasant voice "now, give me your miraculous.."

"The pleasure is all mine … and NO" Chat answered while dodging the rays. As he ran around, he peeked through the gym door towards the entrance and saw people there trying to escape, but some of them were so clumsy that they kept falling and did not reach very far.

Clumzilla shifted his attention from Chat to Ladybug. She swung her yo-yo towards the ceiling and attached it to one of the beams there to be able to move so she was not using it as a shield all the time. She was dodging his beams with ease. Chat admired her agility and she seemed to anticipate every attack.

Soon, Ladybug was by his side, swirling her yo-yo in circle as a shield. "Nice to meet you again, My Lady!" Chat purred. "I would like to kiss your hand, but.." "Now is not the time," Ladybug finished "Nice to have you by my side Kitty".

"This akuma is shooting rays and your limbs will become useless if you get hit" Ladybug warned. "All the people, that got hit so far, stumble upon the thin air, loose all balance and coordination".

"I'm glad we are so well coordinated, My Lady" Chat Noir was his usual flirty self.

The akuma ran around on his eight legs and Ladybug had problems defending from his attacks getting closer and closer so they hid behind a door.

"Those eight legs" Ladybug was uncomfortable "remind me of a giant spider"

"Is my Bugaboo afraid of spiders?" Chat asked

"I don't like them" Ladybug said "no more than the akumas". Then she continued "I do not know what happened to this one. He is holding many object but the most likely akumatized object that I can see is that thing he is shooting rays from!" They were hiding behind different objects in the gym, but there were not many hiding spots so more often they rotated their weapons to use them as shields and therefore did not really fight. So they escaped out of the gym from one hiding spot.

"OK, let's go with that" Chat looked around "perhaps we should make an entrance on a different side" he proposed. Ladybug followed him along several corridors and stairs until they reached one door. Chat tried opening it, pressed the handle and the door moved slightly. "OK, it is open" he said, when we enter we will be at the top of a gym," "meaning we will have an excellent look at the akuma, but also be very visible and exposed" Ladybug finished. "Exactly, see how coordinated are we?" Chat Noir said with a grin. "I do not dare to ask how did you know this" Ladybug said. "Cat's senses, Bugaboo" Chat answered.

They, jumped through the door together on a small platform. "I tie his legs with my yo-yo, you cataclysm the thing on his hand?" Ladybug proposed. "Your wish is my command, My Lady" Chat answered.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and it wrapped around akumas legs, while Chat activated his cataclysm mid air. However, akuma pulled one of the legs out before Ladybug tightened the grip around him and rolled over so Chat missed the akuma, fell and rolled over careful not to touch anything with his right hand. He extended his baton with a left hand and quickly jumped away while the akuma was focused on Ladybug. As soon as she saw Chat reaching to safety behind a door, she untied her yo-yo and went behind the same door she entered.

Ladybug and Chat Noir have met in one corridor. "You OK, Ladybug?" Chat asked. "Yes, fine and you" Ladybug answered, remembering her conversation with Kagami and how this is not a mere courtesy for some people while for her it is genuine concern. "Yes, just fine" Chat answered "but we could use some luck!".

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the air and from a swirl of ladybugs she caught an oil can. She looked around, the wheels in her head were turning. She saw chat and his hand and when she peeked behind the door into the gym she saw the floor below the akuma.

"OK, Chat, here is the plan!" and Ladybug started explaining her plan to Chat who responded "yes My Lady" with a grin and then smiled naughtily.

They passed through the door together, Ladybug swung her yo-yo as a shield for both of them, Chat walking carefully behind her. She then jumped him still swinging her yo-yo as a shield, and holding the bucket in the other, while he extended his baton in his left hand and propelled them into the air towards the akuma. They were almost upside down, when Ladybug said "Now". Chat touched the bucket, the bottom disintegrated and the oil spilled to the floor around the akuma who fell. The same moment Ladybug swung her yo-yo around the akuma to wrap around his hand holding the weapon and pulled. The weapon flew away from the akuma. Ladybug landed close to the weapon and smashed it with her leg. A purple butterfly flew out of the object, Ladybug caught it with her yo-yo "Gotcha" and released a white butterfly "No more evil doing for you little akuma". The akumatized object was a broken glass.

"beep" from Ladybug earrings.

"beep" from Chat's ring.

"Where am I" a young woman asked.

"You were akumatized" Ladybug answered. "Do you remember anything?"

"I had a really bad day, I fell several times, whatever I took in my hands seem to fall to the floor … and they were mocking me" the woman was answering. "They call me clumsy" she continued "but there are too many tasks, I would not be able to finish if I had four legs and four hands!".

"It is OK," Ladybug said "we are all clumsy sometimes, you will do just fine! Do not let yourself be down by those who only see your clumsiness."

Chat just looked at her with admiration, and surprise because of her words _'Ladybug clumsy?_' but then his ring beeped again "Sorry Ladybug, got to go!" and he vaulted away.

Ladybug explained to the akumatized woman where she is and she said she can go home on her own.

"Stay safe, bug out!" and Ladybug ran away.

Ladybug ran into the toilet, de-transformed.

"Tikki, I won against Kagami, but she will be in trouble because she lost. What do I do?" Marinette asked. "Our duel is not finished yet."

"Haven't you been playing until the first hit in the second round?" Tikki chirped.

"Yes, but the akuma interrupted the duel, perhaps..." Marinette argued.

"Do you want to loose intentionally Marinette?" the little goddess asked back "that would be dishonest too". With a sigh she continued "Kagami has to win her own battles."

"Yes, but sometimes friend can help" and then Marinette went into the locker room where she found Kagami.

Marinette enters the locker room full of determination, her eyes glistening then she stops, takes a deep breath and continues "I did win this time, because I got lucky, you know, no cheating … but, if you need it, we can think of something to say to your maman...".

"That is not the way..." Kagami starts.

"just for you maman, it does not have to be a lie, I do not want to do anything dishonest, I don't want to loose intentionally I just got lucky, you just had a bad day" Marinette continues.

"Having a bad day is just an excuse!" Kagami cuts her off.

"I do not want to put you in trouble. This fencing stuff, it is not so important to me..." Marinette continues.

"Then, if you are not interested in fencing, why did you come here in the first place?" Kagami asks.

"Well, it is not that I am not interested, I am … a little, and maybe I am even not that bad at it..." she continued rambling.

It was just as when they were fencing, Kagami was attacking but Marinette evaded.

"I know we are not the same and all, we do not have to be friends but" Marinette started.

"I do not have friends" Kagami starts "I only have Adrien. We only do fencing."

"And you always win" Marinette continues quietly for herself thinking how Adrien must always let her to save her from her mother. _Oh, this would be so much like Adrien, selflessly sacrifying himself to help his friend.__ Or someone who means to him even more than a friend. _

Kagami heard her and nodded proudly. But Marinette's posture sunk a bit at her unspoken thoughts.

"Adrien puts up a good fight every time" Kagami replies "he does not make it easy. But I can't just let him win."

_Yes but he let's you win._ "But you also go out together and hang out?" Marinette asks, she wanted to ask 'on dates" but it was to painful, "for the film premiere and..."

"His father and my mother are business partners" Kagami answers as a matter of a fact.

Marinette started wandering if this girl had any choice with who to socialize or how to spend her free time. Does she even have free time? She started to feel sorry for the girl.

"Hey girls" they heard a familiar blonde's voice "can I come over?"

"Yes" both girls answered in unison.

"I got a message that the open training is postponed due to the akuma attack, the next date will be announced later..." he stopped and looked at the girls and noticed traces of awkwardness as they were just talking about him.

"That's great" Marinette replied a bit too fast and a bit too loud, jumping from the bench and waving hands "not the akuma attack, that was not great" then she stops, blushing. Then she looks at Kagami "maybe next time?" and smiles.

"Next time", Kagami answers with a small smile.

Marinette continued facing Kagami as she would never be brave enough to do this if she was looking at Adrien.

"What about some hot chocolate? Or ice cream? If you have the time … this time … there is still time?" talking in front of her crush was too much for Marinette.

"I only drink tea." Kagami replied.

"I would drink anything with my friends" Adrien replied without considering what he was saying excited to hang out with two of his friends.

"I can't leave the gym" Kagami mentioned. Weather or not her mother used Kagamis phone as a tracking device was left unsaid.

"They have this vending machine in the hall" Marinette mentioned.

"OK, let's go!" Adrien was almost jumping from excitement.

All three of them got to the vending machine, Adrien and Marinette had coins and started choosing their beverages.

"Look, they also have tea" Marinette pointed to one button and pressed it before anyone could say anything. The cup fell and warm liquid started pouring in. She gave the cup to Kagami. Then she pressed the button next to the hot chocolate and gave a cup to Adrien taking the last cup for herself.

They sat at a bench next to the vending machine. Marinette suddenly remembered something and jumped to her feet. She opened the duffel bag she carried and took out a brown paper bag.

"Look, there are some cookies left" she said excitedly and offered them. Adrien was waiting for Kagami to take one, and Kagami was not so determined to take one. Then Adrien took one cookie and took a bite from it. Kagami followed his actions with her eyes first but then did the same. Marinette sighed and took the last cookie.

The silence was less awkward when they ate and drank. Marinette wanted to throw away the paper bag in the dustbin on the other side, but Adrien grabbed it. He put a mischievous smile on his face "Nino did this once" and blown a little air to the paper bag, crumbled the opening in his fist and then smashed it with his other hand. A loud noise startled Kagami and she spilled a little tea on herself with a bewildered look on her face. The paper bag was full of crumbles from the cookies, so when Adrien smashed it, both him and Marinette were covered in a shower of cookie crumbs. They both started laughing and bending from laughter. Kagami first looked at them surprised and puzzled at their reaction, but then started to laugh herself. Catching their breath, they started brushing the crumbs off their clothes.

"You have crumbs in your hair" Adrien noticed. Marinette brushed her hair with her fingers "You too" she replied and Adrien just shook his head so the crumbs flew all around covering both of their clothes again. Kagami and Marinette laughed again.

Bonus:

"If you are not interested in fencing, are you interested in one particular fencer?" Kagami asked.

"Yes! … No! Nononono! Well I ..." Marinette did not know how to invent something that would not be a lie. She was blushing fiercely and waved her hands all around.

"Yes" Marinette said quietly, lowering her head, staring at the floor "everybody knows about my crush … except him, probably".

"Crush?" Kagami asks "you said he is your friend" she continued "do you … love him?".

Marinette looked at Kagami suddenly, but then lowered her eyes to the floor.

"You do" Kagami continues.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean … we are" Marinette stopped again "just friends". She then sighed and continued "I know he loves someone else" and looked at Kagami "not me. But we are friends."

Kagami was looking at Marinette.

Adrien might or might not have overheard the conversation.


	7. The homeworkmonster

Note: what I described here can be done through Google docs facility

**Homeworkmonster**

It was a late afternoon after school and time to put together the presentation and the report for the group project on unicorns that Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino got a few days ago. Well, the deadline was on Monday, but given rather packed schedule and possibility of akuma attacks all four somehow managed not to wait for the last moment. Besides, Adrien already announced to be busy the whole weekend. Marinette was sitting at her computer talking with Tikki. Alya was coming over to do the presentation for the project together.

"Are you supposed to do the project presentation? Or report?" Tikki chirped looking at Marinette and the screen. The screen Marinette was looking at showed pictures of Adrien.

"I … I am just waiting for Alya to appear" Marinette looks at the time but at that exact moment her phone rings. "It is Adrien" the girl screamed, the phone flew away from her hands. She quickly jumped and caught the phone in the air but then flailed her hands and the phone just escaped the girls hands again.

"Okay, Marinette calm down, you are only going to talk about the project" Tikki started with a calming voice.

Marinette returned to the phone that somehow landed on her chaise, took a deep breath and with an encouraging smile from Tikki answered the call.

"Hi .. A...Adrien" Marinette stuttered out red in the face.

"Hi Marinette" Adrien spoke from the phone in his car, receiving a stern look from Nathalie sitting in the seat in front of him.

"I'm so sorry, Alya is not here yet and we have not started the presentation yet and I'm so sorry sorry sorry" the girl was rambling to the phone talking with the excessive speed.

"Marinette" Adrien finally spoke and the girl stopped talking instantly, he gave Nathalie a look back "I am really sorry, but I have yet another engagement and I will not be able to call you for at least one more hour" he put on a face that was telling Nathalie how he was not glad to betray his colleagues "I am really sorry that you have to do so much on your own and I should really be there to help you" he rambled on.

"It is okay Adrien" Marinette replied, but the boy continued speaking.

"I mean, really, after everything you did for our school project it is really unfair from me to dodge my responsibilities" he continued making sure that Nathalie was also listening, Marinette was looking at her phone a bit surprised, and then guilt started to sneak in.

"No, Adrien, it is perfectly okay with me" she replied.

"Thank you Marinette" Adrien nodded looking at Natalie "Thank you so much! I will call as soon as I can and ..." he looked at Nathalie once more, but she was not looking at him as she was tapping on her tablet "I will make it up to you!"

"Really Adrien, it is no problem" Marinette replied, but jumped to a beep from her phone "Adrien are you still here?"

"Yes, I am still here" Adrien replied "but I will be taken soon."

"I have all the notes and the figures and will assemble it into the presentation and Alya will help with the report, okay?" she asked.

"Thank you Marinette, so much, you are really amazing!" Adrien replied still checking if Nathalie was listening, and she was, and her mouth twitched at his words "Okay, got to go, talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye Adrien" Marinette disconnected the phone with a sigh. Okay, this was okay, she did okay did she?

"Tikki, I just spoke with Adrien over the phone" the girl screamed with excitement.

"Yes, you did" Tikki answered with a nod.

"And here I have all the pictures Adrien collected for the presentation and report" she sighed browsing through the pictures of Adrien, not through the pictures related to the school project.

"Are you sure these are the pictures that you will use for your presentation?" Tikki asked smiling.

"Ahem, yes, these are ..." Marinette started answering, but there was not much time to discuss, the phone buzzed again. It was a call from Alya.

"Hey Marinette, I am coming over with Nino" Alya shouted the last two words "sorry I am late, be there in ten!"

"It is okay, Adrien just called he has something going on like right now" Marinette replied. Alya pushed the loudspeaker button so Nino could hear too.

"Dude, his old man is really pushing him" Nino jumped in rolling his eyes.

"Well, he did send me the pictures and notes" Marinette replied "I can put it together."

"The whole point of this group assignment was that we work together, as a group, you know?" Alya replied wiggling her eyebrows, but Marinette could not see it, although she could hear it in the suggestive tone of her voice.

"Alya!" Marinette cut her.

"Girl, don't be so wrapped up, I got this!" Alya replied and ended the call with a greeting. Then she started tapping her phone quickly, showed the message to Nino and then hit the send button. She nudged Nino who took out his own phone reluctantly and pushed a few buttons, opening the message from Alya, modifying it a little bit and then sending it.

Adrien was standing next to the car waiting to be briefed by Nathalie on his duties for the evening. Nathalie was still tapping on her tablet when his mobile announced an incoming message. He reached for his phone and was just taking it out when another sound announcing yet another message chimed. Nathalie gave him one of her warning looks.

"I am switching it off for this, I just want to see if my friends need anything" Adrien unlocked his phone trying to look guilty and apologizing.

From Alya: Hi, you are bailing out on making the presentation and a report, be ready to go through the presentation with Marinette in the class on Monday.

From Nino: Hi, if you are bailing out on making the presentation and a report are you ready to go through the presentation with Marinette in the class on Monday?

Adrien sighed and typed a short reply and sighed. 'Will do! Last minute call, have to make an appearance, sorry'.

Marinette was already putting the presentation together using the pictures and the bullets Adrien sent when Alya burst into her room through the trap door dragging Nino behind her. Nino, on the other hand was resisting being pulled up trying to fetch a tray with food from Sabine, his eyes glistening at the sight. Tikki disappeared in her hiding spot.

"Girl, I managed to get Nora to babysit the twins this afternoon and you tell me Adrien is not coming?" Alya spoke incredulously.

"Dude, you knew he is not coming, right?" Nino asked with confusion.

"But they have to exercise that presentation together, right?" Alya spoke even louder, clearly she wanted Sabine and Tom to hear.

"I … are you telling me that Adrien and me are going to present?" Marinette asked completely flustered.

"Yes girl, and you will need to practice, together, a lot!" Alya winked. Marinette sighed in response.

"This is getting hopeless" Marinette replied "Me and Adrien? Are you insane? I can hardly speak next to him! Please Alya?"

"Nope, I already put Nino and me for the report and Adrien and you for the presentation, remember?" Alya replied "Me any my journalistic aspirations guarantee you an excellent report!" Nino smiled, Marinette panicked.

"But, you did not tell me that means I have to present together with Adrien?" Marinette replied trying to sound even more desperate than she was "This will affect our grades" she waved her hands frantically "of all four of us!"

"Yes, and mister A student will do everything to keep his grade" Alya winked to Marinette's utter mortification.

"No, Alya, then if he gets a bad grade it will be because of me and his father will put him out of school and" she then looked at Nino and stopped her usual ramble about the house, three kids and a hamster "and it will all be because of me! He will hate me!"

"Dude, his father might actually pull him out of school if his grades go down" Nino warned "This is a bad idea!"

"No, it is not! Our girl here will do anything to keep her crush in the public school, right?" Alya replied to Nino looking at Marinette who became even more desperate.

The conversation continued for a minute or two before Marinette cut it, turning back to her computer. Nino successfully emptied the tray from food during the conversation. Marinette stopped working on the presentation and opened the document that will once be the report and started to put inside the figures and the captions the title and the notes she had in the presentation. Alya nodded and then took over typing the report while Nino was reading the notes and Marinette stepped in from time to time. After about one hour, Nino's phone beeped with a message.

"Sorry, dude I have to go home to babysit my brother, my parents are going to visit some friends tonight and I promised to be there." he said playing with his hat. "But, they can wait for another fifteen minutes."

"Yeah, and I promised Nora she will have her evening off, but it is not as if I am on a timer." Alya cut in. "I will just send me the report and I will finish typing this in when I get home."

"And I can add my notes too later" Nino added.

Marinette sighed, walked her friends to the door and waved them good night.

"Tikki, how am I going to present this together with Adrien" Marinette asked once she was back in her room, sitting at her desk, pulling her hair and looking at the computer screen.

"It will be okay, Marinette, you will see!" Tikki chirped reassuringly.

Her phone buzzed.

"It is a message from Adrien" Marinette screamed excitedly and opened it "He asked me to send him the link to the presentation to work on it!" Marinette jumped to the keyboard "I have to make it perfect for him!"

"Marinette" Tikki cut in "I am sure he did not mean the finished presentation, he would like to help."

Marinette was already typing and modifying the presentation "It will be on my account on the internet and he can modify whatever he wants, but I want to make it perfect" she smiled dreamily "just as he is". She made sure to send the link to Adrien in her reply to his message with "Fell free to step in!" That was cool, that was really cool. She felt so smug and satisfied. Her mother has called her for dinner.

"Okay, okay, I have to go, but what if he calls or needs me?" Marinette asked.

"Just send him a message" Tikki whispered to Marinette from her hiding spot.

'Hi Adrien, going to have dinner, be back in twenty' Marinette sent the message and went downstairs. She took her phone and checked it from time to time. Her parents gave her warning looks about checking her phone during dinner.

"I am checking for the others from the group if anyone is working on the group project." Marinette was happy to have an excuse this time.

"Teenagers and their phones" Sabine sighed.

"This would have nothing to do with the group member who was not able to show up today?" Tom asked with a knowing smile.

"Uh, um, no?" Marinette offered "He is, like, really busy … or something."

Her parents looked at each other and stopped teasing the poor girl. They continued the dinner talking about anything and everything until she went back to her computer. Then she continued to go through the presentation, checking the figures and the captions and the order and the contents.

The presentation and the report were online and the active users were shown on the top right corner of the screen. She has chosen a small ladybug avatar for herself instead of "M" or some other default setting.

"Are you sure it is wise to choose a ladybug for your avatar, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"I like it, Alya would probably have taken it already, if she knew that was an option" Marinette smiled "besides, I can change it into something else" and then she went through the avatars and noticed a cat too and smiled.

Alya was typing in the report text from the notes in her notebook to the document on the web, her avatar being the letter "A". She was working slowly as she was interrupted by twins regularly. The twins Ella and Etta were drawing with crayons and paper, making a mess in general, producing pictures regularly and carried them to Alya for show off.

"My unicorn is nicer than her unicorn."

"No, my unicorn has much nicer horn."

"But, mine has wings."

"Mine has a rainbow tail!"

"Alya" both yelled in unison "tell her that my unicorn is more beautiful!"

Alya sighed, got up and walked over the mess of papers and crayons scattered all over the floor and took both drawings in her hands pretending to judge them, but in fact she was wandering which answer would make them at ease so the girls would return to drawing.

Nino was playing video game with his little brother Chris. Nino knew that was not the smartest way to spend time with his little brother, but he would play a game with him and then let him play some other game by himself while he worked on the school project. Since he usually combined the video games and assembling a song playlist, and this time it was for homework, he felt a bit less guilty. Nino lost several games to his little brother to the utter delight of the small boy. Chris was doing a victory dance when Nino finally left to his desk and opened up the report. He was supposed to insert remaining figures and captions and re-read everything. He put his headphones on and played some music while he worked.

A random Parisian school boy is sitting at his desk alone in his room surrounded by piles of books and notebooks tapping on idly on his tablet. The only light is the lamp on his desk leaving plenty of dark corners in his room. The rest of the flat is dark. His parents had left an hour ago with his younger sisters and older brother to visit another family and spend an evening chatting and the kids playing. He was not allowed to go since he got bad grades from his homework being late or badly done. Therefore, his parents decided, he is to stay home and do his homework.

He was not used to being alone in the room at night, let alone the whole flat so he was a bit scared to start with. He was looking at his tablet. The homework was not making any sense. He moved to another subject picking up the history book but read the first sentence about five times before giving up. Then he picked up the literature assignment and just threw it away to the other end of the room, in the dark corner where he could not see it.

He could not concentrate, he was alone and scared and nervous and just how could they think he would just sit here alone and do his homework. Usually his parents or his older brother were there to talk to him and calm his down, but now he was alone. And, why was he doing homework at all? Weren't all those hours spend in school sufficient?

"Oh, abandoned and alone going against the homework, I feel fear, anger and frustration" Hawk Moth cheered in his lair catching a white butterfly "fly away my little akuma and evilize him." He released a purple butterfly that flew away through the window.

The boy was again sitting still at his desk when a purple butterfly fluttered into the room. The butterfly was not so decisive as the boy seemed to calmed down. He took the notebook where he just attempted to solve one problem he got for math homework. It was obviously wrong. He grabbed the paper and tore it from the notebook, crushed it and tossed it away.

The butterfly entered his desk.

"Homeworkmonster, I am Hawk Moth. You have been abandoned and alone left to fight this awful assignments from school. I give you the power to materialize all the homework that makes the children of Parisian suffer and to share your suffering with them."

"I agree."

The desk turned into a spaceship resembling the spaceship from the boy's favourite video game. The desk lamp turned into a light similar to the front lights on a car. All the books and notebooks turned into paper shreds embedded into spaceship haul. He stood in the middle of the ship holding his tablet as a helm.

The spaceship floated to the street lighting the way. When the ray of light from the spaceship would enter a room where a child was doing their homework, the objects from the homework would come to life.

A boy reading his history assignment got a room full of Roman solders marching around in a formation, he quickly opened his door and the solders grabbed him and carried him to the street.

A girl reading her literature assignment suddenly enjoyed the presence of several Greek gods arguing over her destiny, weather she should be turned into a stone or marry one of the gods, she panicked and escaped her room but the Greek gods followed her outside arguing and waving their hands on the way.

Another boy was doing his physics homework and he suddenly had two balls in his room bouncing from the walls and each other while different formulas computing the velocity of the balls. The boy escaped his room, but the balls followed.

A girl was writing her math homework when the spaceship passed her building and shone light through her window. Suddenly, numbers materialized in her room and jumped around and bounced off the walls. She looked at the development in awe, but when a square root appeared, she decided to bolt for the door. The numbers followed her.

The purple glow shone around the akuma's eyes.

"Only children with homework are reacting to the light." Hawk Moth was disappointed "Homeworkmonster, why don't you share some of your homework with those who do not have it?"

Spaceship started releasing small pieces of paper. A paper shred holding math assignment hit a man in the street and numbers materialized around him and started to chase him. Another paper shred holding text from a history book hit a woman and her clothes changed into an Egyptian women's dress with vast head decorations and her head turned black and straight.

Alya was sitting in front of her computer typing her report from the group assignment. Her sisters were just finished drawing their next set of unicorn drawings in the other room and began another argument on which one is better. Then the little girls entered Alya's room only to find a unicorn there in the shape and size of a usual white horse with the addition of a horn on the top of the head. They cheered in excitement but then soon began to argue as there was only one unicorn and the two of them.

Alya continued writing, intentionally ignoring the girls and concentrated on her writing assignment. Then another unicorn appeared, in a shape of the Ladybug unicorn. And then a narwhal.

"Alya, why are you hiding these unicorns from us?"

"Can we play with them?"

"Can you make more?"

"I want a pink one"

"I want one with a rainbow"

Alya finally turned around, her jaw dropped at the sight of her room. It was full of unicorns walking around, several got out from her room and into the living room. She decided to lead them out from the flat and look around. It must be another akuma attack. She grabbed her phone and her little sisters and they all got out..

Nino was editing the report on his computer, adding and formatting figures and captions, with his headphones on, nodding his head and tapping his foot in the rhythm of the music. Chris was playing the game in the living room, but dropped the controller being bored by the game and went to nag at his older brother. When he got into Nino's room, his face lit up. There were several unicorns roaming about, one shaped as Chat Noir unicorn. Chris jumped and climbed one of the unicorns and was riding it howling like a cowboy. As the unicorns ran around the flat, one of them finally nudged Nino's chair and he turned around only to be met ba a herd of unicorns in his room.

"Chris, what have you done" Nino asked.

"Yee-haa" Chris answered while riding one of the unicorns.

A notification chimed on Nino's phone and he grabbed it and looked at the message.

"That is Alya. There is an akuma" Nino said.

The unicorns were making a mess in the flat so Nino decided to go to the street, dragging Chris along. Chris, however, refused to get off the unicorn he was riding and the whole herd went down the stairs with the two boys.

Marinette was looking at the presentation opened on her computer. She watched as Adrien was adding and modifying it but kept her hands off the keyboard. She kept her hands busy sewing the Ladybug unicorn plush for Manon and her friend. Adrien was on her phone and they would exchange a few words occasionally.

"Marinette, what do you think of this slide?" he asked "I want to add two more pictures, but it seems crowded."

"I … think it is already crowded?" Marinette was startled by the question, checking the slide "what are the pictures? Perhaps make a new slide and we can move one of these to the new slide?" she proposed.

"Excellent idea, Marinette. I am on it!" Adrien replied and soon Marinette could see the changes done on her screen.

"Th...thank you Adrien" she stammered back blushing.

"We should exercise how we will present." he said after a minute "Which slides do you want to take? What would we say?"

Marinette's phone chimed as a message arrived from Alya, but Marinette was not opening it as she was on the phone with Adrien and did not want to disturb the phone call.

Then, Tikki floated above the computer screen waving her little hands frantically, her eyes wide and focused onto something behind Marinette's back. Marinette turned around and her eyes went wide.

Adrien sat at his computer screen working on the presentation with his phone one as he spoke to Marinette about this and that. Plagg was idly nibbling a piece of Camembert on the side, when he suddenly floated up and positioned himself right in front of the screen Adrien was looking at at that very moment. The little god waved his hands and made an annoyed expression at his chosen. Adrien looked at him and they exchanged several facial expressions. They could not talk as Marinette would hear them over the phone. Adrien finally turned around. There was a unicorn roaming around his vast room. As he was looking, another unicorn appeared, and then another. They were of different shapes and sizes, from the horse in natural size to much smaller ones. Soon he had a whole herd of unicorns in his room, more appearing every moment.

"Marinette, I will have to stop" Adrien said to his phone "I have unicorns in my room."

"M...me too" was Marinette's reply.

"Is there an akuma?" Adrien asked.

"Well, Alya sent me a message but" Marinette said.

"It must be an akuma then" Adrien said "Marinette, please stay safe."

"You too Adrien!" Marinette replied anxious to stop the conversation and transform.

"Okay Marinette, talk to you later, bye" Adrien greeted and disconnected.

"Yes, Adrien, bye" Marinette disconnected. Can she transform right now? Should she remove the unicorns from her room first? How is she supposed to take them down the stairs? She opened her hatch door, looked at the unicorn roaming her little room, the big one just standing in place as there was no room for movement, but the small ones were roaming around. They were creating havoc as they messed up with her papers, dragged around half finished designs and stepped and jumped over everything. Several have climbed her bed.

Marinette grabbed two small unicorns and went down the stairs. The other unicorns followed. Her parents were still awake and gave her a puzzled look.

"It seems there is another akuma" Marinette said calmly "my room is full of them." Her parents got up from the living room sofa their expressions a slight confusion, they observed the scene before them. More unicorns gathered around Marinette on their own and started to jump and run around her. Her both parents burst into laughter.

The large unicorn tried to descend through the hatch door but got stuck in the hatch opening, its front legs and head downstairs with rear legs crouched on the top step, its belly stuck in the opening, its behind still above in Marinette's room. Several small unicorns that remained in Marinette's room could not pass because of the large one stuck in the narrow hatch door frame. They climbed on to the unicorn's butt and jumped trying to push it down, but it remained stuck.

"Don't worry, they are not violent, but they do tend to make a mess so I am taking them out" Marinette said.

"Are you sure it is smart to go outside?" Tom asked with a huge grin, but then he noticed the large unicorn stuck in the hatch door and went there without waiting for an answer.

"Please be careful Marinette." Sabine said watching the scene "We will take care of this one."

"Thank you maman" Marinette replied "good luck maman papa!" she said going through the flat door into the staircase, a herd of unicorns of different sizes followed her.

She transformed on the stairs as soon as she was far down not to be seen from the flat entrance door. Then she hurried out from the building. The unicorns went to the street.

Adrien stood in his room and looked at his growing herd of unicorns. They were running around making a mess and a lot of noise. What is he supposed to do. If he transforms into Chat Noir and leaves this herd in his room, there is very big chance that someone will come to his room to check what is going on and notice his absence.

"Jee-haa" Plagg was having fun riding one of the smaller unicorns that was running around.

"At least you are having fun"

"I hope they do not eat Camembert"

"Horses eat grass Plagg"

"These are unicorns, kid"

"Then maybe they do eat your cheese?" Adrien teased.

There was a knock to his door and Plagg hid while Adrien turned and walked to the door. Gorilla stood there and as soon as he took in the scene in Adrien's room his jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"Yes, hi" Adrien said sheepishly "it seems there is an akuma. But these are harmless" Adrien scratched his neck. "I am in no danger." He turned his head to his room and noticed how much mess the unicorns were making "But they do create a mess, perhaps we should move them out to the street?"

Gorilla nodded and they grabbed two each and moved towards the door. More unicorns appeared.

"This is going to take some time" Adrien said. But as they moved away from his room and into the corridor and down the stairs, the other unicorns followed them all the way out from the building. Then the Gorilla opened the street door and they all went to the street following Adrien.

As soon as the last unicorn was in the street, the gorilla swiped Adrien and carried him inside all the way through the mansion and dumped him into his room closing the door quickly. Adrien transformed into Chat Noir the same instant and jumped out through the window.

Ladybug was jumping from one building to another looking for the akuma. She finally jumped to the top of the Montparnasse tower and scanned the area. She noticed an object in a form of a spaceship floating down a street in the distance. She launched her yoyo and went into that direction.

On her way, she noticed Alya one street away from the akuma. She was surrounded by a herd of unicorns and her two little sisters were riding two of them enjoying themselves. Nino was standing right next to her, his red cap made him rather visible. His little brother was riding another unicorn being chased by Alya's sisters and evaded their attacks.

"Alya, please" Nino begged pulling the girl away from the street corner going towards the akuma.

"I can't take photos from here" Alya protested.

"But we should stay safe" Nino continued pulling her.

"We already got hit, what's the point" she replied.

"Yeah, we are already surrounded by our homework" Nino gestured towards the herd of unicorns surrounding them.

"Jiha" Chris yelled.

"We will catch you" one of the twins responded.

"Stop so we can catch you" the other one said.

"We do not need his homework too" Nino gestured towards Napoleon riding his large white horse slightly further down the street.

Alya sighed "It is not as if we are not surrounded by other people's homework already!" Alya pointed her hand towards the Roman solders on the other end of the street leaving around the corner.

"Yes, but those guys" Nino pointed his hand in the same direction shaking his head to stress the words "are not going after us like this herd over here." He gestured towards their herd of unicorns.

Chat Noir was vaulting over rooftops. He noticed Alix in the street surrounded by dwarfs and arguing with them as they were following and surrounding her. She tried to escape them and she was really fast, so she almost succeeded, but they would catch up with her.

Just around the corner, Ivan and Mylenne were holding each other surrounded by tiny elves. They both looked scared of the tiny creatures barely reaching their knees. Several tiny creatures growled, while others were just making a general mess all around, jumping on garbage dumpsters and opening them, climbing onto cars and jumping off.

Finally, he saw Alya and Nino and their mixed herds of unicorns in the street. Nino was keeping Alya at a safe distance from trouble present in a form of medieval solders preparing for a crusade.

Then Chat noticed a red figure flying over rooftops in the distance and followed. She was standing on a rooftop next to a chimney observing the akuma who was active in the street.

"Good evening, My Lady" Chat greeted while he bowed, took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Good evening, Chaton" she replied with a roll of her eyes, she withdrew her hand and touched his nose with the other.

"What do we have here tonight" Chat asked.

"The akuma is, apparently, bringing homework to life." Ladybug replied.

They observed as numbers and formulas jumped from shreds of paper only to be followed by a Roman emperor from the next shred of paper that hit civilians in the street. Another boy went to his balcony chased out by a Greek god.

"And it can be the victim's homework or the akuma's homework." Chat answered.

"He is creating minions and there are plenty of solders from all era's" Ladybug added.

There were knights and kings parading the streets below. Monsters from Jules Verne novels and miners from Emile Zola's novels. Somewhere in the distance, there were scenes from the French revolution and Napoleon was riding his horse down the Champs Elisees.

"Some kid got grounded for not doing his homework?" Chat asked.

"And so I am not doing mine" Ladybug replied sighing.

They jumped into the streets to observe the spaceship and perhaps find a weak point or an entrance. The spaceship quickly turned. Chat jumped and rolled Ladybug away from the paper shreds a gust of wind carried their way. They rolled over the ground and stopped with Chat on top, their limbs tangled. Chat grinned. Ladybug pushed him up from her and they both jumped to their feet.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir" the akuma opened up a hatch on the top of the spaceship so his words could be heard. "Give me your miraculous."

"No" they both replied in unison.

The akuma chased them down the street.

"The hatch is on the top" Chat said and vaulted up to jump to the spaceship. But the spaceship quickly rotated the light beam and hit Chat. A unicorn appeared in Chat's hands and Chat landed to the pavement holding a unicorn that was wiggling its legs. He put the unicorn to the ground to run away, but then another unicorn appeared.

"Your homework?" Ladybug asked incredulously.

"Nah, just horsing around, My Lady" Chat said with a wink.

"Sorry I asked, identities." Ladybug whispered.

"You think this problem is so unicorn-ique that it might reveal my identity, My Lady?" he wiggled his eyebrows. He hoped that this assignment will not reveal his identity.

"Our homework might give away our identities, Chat!" Ladybug warned.

"Well, perhaps this was not my homework then, perhaps it is related to something else I was doing" he winked "or maybe superheroes like me do not have homework?" Chat smirked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes in response. It would not be surprising that her partner found a way to live without having to do his homework. Perhaps he should share his secret with her, it would be useful. There is barely time for that in a life of a teenage superhero.

Ladybug vaulted to a rooftop nearby and was observing the akuma who quickly grabbed the hatch door and started to close it. She launched her yoyo as she wanted to seize the opportunity to enter the spaceship while the hatch was still open. But the spaceship dodged her attempt and the akuma closed the hatch door. She launched her yoyo again and hatched it to the spaceship. She pulled herself up. The spaceship shifted the light beam and hit Ladybug. A unicorn appeared in her free hand. She landed on top of the spaceship holding a unicorn and keeping balance on the spaceship.

Chat had a pun ready. Chat had a whole lot of teasing ready. He would not be Chat Noir if he did not. But he should not say it out loud. He was on the ground. Someone might overhear their banter and it might give away Ladybug's identity. On the other hand, Ms Bustier's assignment was probably not original at all. Probably all students their age got such assignments? Perhaps all the teachers were impressed by the Unicorn Princess akuma attack from a few days ago?

When another unicorn appeared on Ladybug's side, the spaceship wobbled, its centre of mass disturbed. Ladybug was struggling to keep balance on the spaceship as the unicorn was jumping around wobbling it more. She released the unicorn she was holding, retracted the yoyo and grabbed the edge of the hatch door trying to open it.

Chat extended his staff and poked the spaceship from below. He was usually distracting the akuma to help Ladybug, but this time she jumped right at it and he decided that maybe his actions might help. He finally retracted the baton and then extended it again but this time with him on top, he approached the spaceship from below looking for the weak points.

As the unicorns and Ladybug moved on top of the spaceship, it was wobbling all the time and the unicorns started to fall off, they spread their small wings and fluttered around. But more unicorns continued to materialize in Ladybug's vicinity.

One of the small falling unicorns hit Chat on the head as he was balancing his staff just below the spaceship looking for an entrance. The unicorn recovered, fluttered its wings and flew back up. Soon, more unicorns materialized around him and he felt a bit surrounded.

Ladybug held tightly to the hatch door, but could not open it. Another unicorn appeared to her side and the spaceship wobbled again. The akuma also manoeuvred the spaceship to the side and then to the other in order to shake the Ladybug off it. She held to the door, she was not even trying to open it any more, just held the door trying not to fall off.

"Chat?" she called.

Chat vaulted up and landed on the spaceship easily. Staying there was a different issue. Unicorns would appear in their vicinity twice as often. The akuma would shake them off the spaceship, but more would appear, so the spaceship was wobbling beyond control. The akuma would also move it unexpectedly in all directions. Ladybug tried to catch him, but Chat fell off the first time. He vaulted back again, but this time the spaceship moved away and he missed his landing.

Finally, he tried for the third time and landed straight onto Ladybug. He grabbed onto her with one hand and stuck his claws into the edge of the hatch door with the other. Their faces were close together, Chat grinned, Ladybug rolled her eyes, she could not push him away because she would have to let go of the hatch door. Or perhaps not? She let go one hand, holding with the other. She bopped his nose, but he just smiled more and did not move.

"This akuma is shipping us around?" Chat teased. ("This akuma is shipping us" seemed a bit too much at this place?)

Ladybug groaned "No Chat, it is not the time."

A unicorn appeared and jumped over both of them, back and forth, just like a house pet trying to wake up its owners. They both laughed and jerked at the unicorn's actions still clinging to the edge of the trap door to the spaceship.

"I did not find another entrance on the bottom" Chat reported.

"And, obviously, I haven't opened this door." Ladybug said.

"Shall I cataclysm it?" he asked. Chat was excited to use his power waiting for her command for action. The proposal sounded attractive, but Ladybug was reluctant to accept it. Something was telling her it is too early and Chat's power will be needed later. He saw her contemplating his proposal and his face fell a bit.

"Let's try together and then if it does not work ..." Ladybug talked but was interrupted.

The mask on the akuma glowed purple.

"You have to let them in and take their miraculous or bring them to me." Hawk Moth said.

The hatch door flipped open, Ladybug and Chat Noir flipped up from the spaceship holding the rim of the hatch door holding it with one hand each. Their limbs dangled in the air as they struggled to keep their grip on the narrow edge of the hatch door with their fingers and claws. There were several unicorns flying around. As the superheroes almost lost their grip on the edge, Ladybug softly pushed herself of two flying unicorns with her feet and grabbed one with her hand to retrieve her grip to the hatch door.

"Thank you little ones" she cooed.

Chat gripped his claws tighter and they pierced the door substantially increasing his grip.

Chat wrapped his other hand around Ladybug to catch her and then practically threw Ladybug inside the spaceship. Then he quickly jumped in after her. The hatch door closed after them. They both rolled once on the floor and then jumped to their feet, their legs wide, their hands on their weapons, taking a fighting position.

The space they stood in was yellowish, without any details save for small windows in all horizontal directions. It seemed the spaceship was more spatious in the inside than it looked from the outside. The akuma stood on the other end of the large room, his feet wide for stability holding the tablet in his hands.

They looked at the akuma. The boy was dressed in yellow from head to toe, except the purple mask around his eyes.

"Beware of that tablet" Ladybug warned.

"He is controlling the spaceship from that" Chat replied.

Akuma looked at them from the tablet. One unicorn appeared next to Ladybug. She rolled her eyes. The next second, another unicorn appeared next to Chat.

"This space is going to get crowded soon" Ladybug groaned.

"Are we having the same homework My Lady, perhaps we are in the same class?" Chat could not resist teasing quietly.

"Not now, Chat" Ladybug whispered back keeping her look at the akuma.

They approached the akuma while two more unicorns appeared. The akuma ran away. He was fast and escaped them a few times. They split and chased the akuma around the round space.

"Has Hawk Moth forgot to give him weapons?" Ladybug told Chat once they were close.

At those words, a white light flash shot from the akuma's tablet towards the heroes, but they jumped away and it hit the wall behind.

"Don't say it twice, My Lady" Chat teased again. Ladybug rolled her eyes. Was everything a joke for her partner. More unicorns appeared around them and those which had wings began to flutter and fly around the small space. Akuma launched a few shots from his tablet, the superheroes escaped every time, but if they hit a unicorn, it would disappear. The mask on the akuma glowed. He stopped shooting, apparently he understood that numerous unicorns provide good hiding for him and he could sneak up to the superheroes and hide from their attacks.

There were more and more unicorns so less space to run but one could hide in the crowd and soon it was difficult to find the akuma in the herd of running and flying unicorns. This meant that the heroes could hide between the unicorns from akuma's shots, but the akuma stopped shooting and hid from them.

"Can you _spot_ him?" Chat asked grinning. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"No, but last time I saw him, he was somewhere there" Ladybug pointed her hand.

"Going there, My Lady" Chat replied. The space was small and he was to the other end of the spacecraft in a few steps. He did not find the akuma, but now the two superheroes could not see each other. So they both shouted to be able to tell where the other is according to the sound. The sound bounced off the walls so it mislead the heroes and they missed each other. It was becoming difficult to move in the confined space as more and more unicorns appeared.

Ladybug felt a hand on her ear, her earring was taken off and she started to detransform. She quickly grabbed the arm, took the earring from it and tried to put it back to her ear using one hand while she kept hold on the akuma's arm with her other hand. Ladybug placed her earring to her ear, but it was not fastened, she was holding it on her ear. She was fully transformed again, but one of her hands was busy with akuma and the other with her earring.

"Here Chat" she yelled, "I have the akuma." But the sound bounced off the walls and Chat jumped in the wrong direction. Akuma placed the other hand on Ladybug's other ear. Ladybug could not finish the akuma without her earring fastened so she had to let go of the akuma's hand. She fixed her earrings but lost the akuma. This is when Chat finally found her.

"Here, we can stay connected like this" Chat said while his tail wrapped around Ladybug's waist.

She gave him the look.

"Come on, Bugaboo" he said "this is how we will know where the other is, just follow my tail." he winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. He smirked back.

They searched for the akuma again. Chat was feeling the air between the unicorns with his hands as a blind man, but he could not see his hands as the unicorns filled the space between his eyes and his outstretched hands. He felt his ring moving as the akuma gently took the ring with two fingers and was removing it slowly from his ring finger. Chat clenched this hand with ring into a fist so the ring would not come off. Then he blindly grabbed the air where he assumed the akuma's hand was and managed to grab onto something.

"Here Ladybug" he gasped "I am holding the akuma." His tail brought the Ladybug closer. She did not resist his pull.

He held his fist to Ladybug. "May I ask?" he asked. Ladybug quickly pushed his ring from the tip of his finger back down to its proper place on his ring finger with on hand. She quickly grabbed the akuma with her other hand.

She took the tablet from akuma's hands and smashed it to the floor, but there was no butterfly. Now the spacecraft lost control and started to wobble and spin. Chat took the glasses and smashed them but there was no purple butterfly. They were thrown around the spaceship as it was moving beyond control so they held firm to the akuma. They both studied the akuma trying to identify the akumatized object.

"I can shred his clothes with my claws." Chat offered.

Ladybug waved her head "no, Chat, I have a feeling about this."

"What about some luck, My Lady?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, it is time now" she replied.

"Lucky charm" Ladybug threw her yo-yo in what was left of the air, they were surrounded by unicorns from all sides.

"I hope it is not another unicorn, My Lady" Chat joked. For a split second Ladybug feared that was exactly what would happen.

A small toy spaceship fell into Ladybug's hands.

"Chat, it is the spaceship!" Ladybug screamed grabbing the akuma. "Spaceship is the akumatized object. Do your thing" she ordered.

Chat noticed his cataclysm hand held the akuma so he first changed the hands, holding the akuma with his other hand so his cataclysm hand was free.

"Cat..." he spoke, but then cut himself as he looked at his hand and the space around. There were unicorns fluttering around and walking on the floor. It was almost impossible not to waste cataclysm on unicorns surrounding them.

"What are you waiting for?" Ladybug asked.

"There are many unicorns in the way, My Lady" he replied.

Then he got an idea. He crouched pulling the akuma with him, put his hand to the floor and only then called on his cataclysm. The spaceship disintegrated and the dark purple butterfly flew away into the dark Parisian night. The unicorns remained fluttering in the air. Ladybug, Chat Noir and the boy who was akumatized were falling to the pavement.

"Save him" Ladybug yelled letting go of the akumatized boy launching her yo-yo after the dark akuma she could barely recognize in the dark sky surrounded by flying unicorns. She launched her yoyo after the butterfly, but it bounced off one of the flying unicorns that flew into its path. She followed the butterfly with her eyes and launched her yoyo quickly again and again. The unicorns were in the way and she was falling to the ground.

Chat held on the boy and extended his baton to slow down their fall. They both landed slowly to the pavement. Ladybug landed right next to them in a moment.

"Chat, lift, please?" she asked looking up still following the dark butterfly with her eyes.

"At your command, My Lady" he replied. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up into the air and above the flying unicorns. He wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked, but she ignored him, her eyes following the butterfly. There she could see the clear path to the butterfly and launched her yoyo.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" she caught the butterfly "Gotcha" then she released a purified white butterfly "Bye bye little butterfly."

Chat was looking at Ladybug waiting for her to turn her head towards him.

"Welcome to the Chat elevator, My Lady. Which floor please?" he asked winking.

Ladybug rolled her eyes "Ground floor please."

Chat wiggled his eyebrows as they descended.

"Stop it Chat" Ladybug smiled and that gave her away.

Chat smirked, but his eyes were gentle. Soon his expression was of pure love and adoration. They descended through the flying unicorns fluttering around in all colours.

They descended back to the pavement next to the akuma victim.

"Are you okay?" Chat asked the boy.

"Chat Noir" he said looking at the hero "Ladybug" he said turning to her as she landed "I am so sorry." The boy looked at his feet.

"Homework problems?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, I got grounded because of too much missed homework." the boy admitted.

"It is okay!" Ladybug said.

"Sometimes we all feel the same way" Chat said.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"Just try to do it on time in the future" Ladybug said

Chat's ring beeped.

"Okay, where do you live?" Chat asked. The boy gave an address and Chat picked him up and carried him back home.

"Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug called and a swirl of ladybug restored the damage. The unicorns disappeared, the solders, Napoleon and the french revolutionists, leaving a desk full of schoolwork in the middle of the street in place where the spaceship disintegrated from Chat Noir's cataclysm. Ladybug sighed, grabbed the desk and flew away after Chat and the boy.

"Is this yours?" she asked catching up with them.

They put the boy and the desk back into his room through the window as their miracoulous have warning beeps and then went their separate ways.

Nino prevented Alya from approaching the medieval solders and the Roman ones. He managed to pull her away from the street where the French revolution was taking place. The unicorns were following them and, consequently, so did their younger siblings who were riding them. But there was one person who was just too tempting for the yound journalist. She really wanted and interview with Napoleon.

"Come on, babe, he is probably only able to say only what is already written in our history books" he complained.

"You can not possibly know this unless you ask him, don't you?" she countered.

"We are not going there, babe" he said waving his hand pointing to her little sisters and his little brother.

Ella, Etta and Chris passed by on their unicorns. The kids were screaming with joy.

Suddenly, a swirl of ladybugs removed all the solders, Napoelon and unicorns.

"Nooo" the kids whined in unison, standing back on their feet. "We want unicorns back!" they protested.

"See, now I lost my opportunity" Alya sulked.

Nino sighed. "You are worse than these kids" he told Alya pointing to the three whining kids. "youshould not be looking for trouble and expect that Ladybug brings everything back, babe."

Alya gave him a murderous look, took her sisters hands and started walking towards home. Nino took his brothers hand and walked behind her. The kids were still whining and sulking for loosing unicorns so it was not possible to hold a normal conversation. Not that the two teenagers were even trying.

Chat Noir jumped into his room and de transformed into Adrien.

"Cheese" Plagg whined.

Adrien took a triangle from the mini-fridge and put it to his desk to the usual place. He took out his phone and wanted to call Marinette, but then checked the time and sent her a message asking if it was too late for her to continue.

Marinette went into an alley close to the bakery and de transformed. She caught Tikki and put her in her purse where a macaron was waiting for the hungry red kwami.

She entered her home to find her parents waiting for her.

"Hi maman, papa" she greeted "The unicorns kept appearing wherever I was so I stayed outside." She offered the most honest explanation she could hoping this would suffice. She was too tired to invent stories. Fortunately, her parents accepted.

"It was rather wild here" Sabine laughed.

Tom have her a smudge look.

"Your father tried to pull the large unicorn through your hatch door" Sabine was barely able to speak through her laughter.

"Let's not get into the details, dear" Tom said.

"and then he launched himself into the kitchen..." she continued gasping for air between the laughs.

"Let's just say we are glad Ladybug restored all the damage and leave it at it?" Tom proposed.

Sabine was laughing too much to continue.

"Okay, I will go upstairs to check on my room and my homework" Marinette said "Good night maman, papa!"

She kissed her parents cheeks and went upstairs to her room.

Sabine elbowed Tom, he elbowed her back.

"Come on, let's go to sleep." Sabine said, Tom put his hand around Sabine's shoulder, Sabine wrapped her arm around his waist and they went towards their bedroom.

Marinette closed her hatch door and looked around her room relieved to find everything restored back to normal.

"Marinette, you have a message on your phone" Tikki chirped hovering over the phone on Marinette's desk.

"There are messages from Alya, Nino, and A...Adrien" Marinette read from her phone. She flailed her arms while the phone was left on her desk.

"Come on, Marinette, it is probably about your project together, you should answer" Tikki said calmly.

"You are right" she opened the messages in order they arrived.

"Alya sent a message about the akuma. Nino asked about the unicorns" Marinette laughed remembering the unicorn chaos "Then Alya sent a message the akuma attack has finished. And Adrien asked if it is too late to continue with the presentation." She stopped, sighed and looked at Tikki, "The akuma took too much of my time" then switched back to the phone and replied 'It is okay, I can work on it now'. She sent the message and the phone rang in half a minute. It was Adrien.

They went through the presentation slide by slide and agree on what to say with each slide and wrote notes. Then they divided the slides between themselves exchanging the speaker for each sentence. In the end they practised over the phone as Adrien flipped through the presentation on the web document page. Marinette stopped stuttering as she was reading her lines and the practice went smoothly. Adrien submitted their presentation to their teacher through several clicks.

"Hey, Marinette" Adrien said.

"Yes Adrien" Marinette jawed.

"This was awesome, we should do it more often." he said.

"The group project?" she asked.

"We could do homework like this too." Adrien proposed. "It is much nicer to do this together with friends." He could not hide the hint of loneliness, the wish to spend time with friends his age, the feeling of imprisonment when in his own room was subdued by cooperating over the phone. He forgot he was alone in his enormous but emotionally cold room while he was talking with Marinette and working together with her.

"Of course" Marinette replied "anytime." She was very tired, so the answer was mostly automatic. But, Tikki waved her head looking away wandering what Adrien was going through at home. Marinette stored the concern somewhere in the back of her head.

"You can call me anytime you want to do homework together or check something, Adrien." she clarified.

"You can call me too" Adrien replied "just, perhaps, please sent a message first as I have a lot of things in my schedule." He became self-conscious as it became clear he could not find too much time in his schedule to work on homework with somebody. He felt guilty that Marinette would have to adapt to his schedule.

"I will. Thank you Adrien" Marinette said.

"Thank you too. We should probably go to sleep now." he replied.

"Yes, good night Adrien"

"Good night Marinette"

"Tikki, this was great" Marinette said feeling finished and ready for bed.

"Everything will be okay, Marinette" Tikki replied "but please go to bed now, it is really very late."

"Are you finished with your girlfriend, kid?" Plagg asked as soon as Adrien cut the phone call.

"She is not my girlfriend Plagg" he replied incredulously.

"yeah, yeah, yeah, at least Camembert is always cheese" Plagg replied and phased into the fridge.

"Good night Plagg"


	8. Pianissimo

**The Pianissimo**

Saturday morning was going on as usual. Marinette helped out in the bakery since the early morning hours (all morning hours were early, according to Marinette). She was packing orders, creating decorations and helped her mother with the customers when the bakery shop got crowded. Tikki was hidden in Marinette's shirt and from time ot time a cookie or a macaron were stashed inside to the little god's delight. Marinette was careful not to be observed by her parents or customers while she did it and only used those cookies and macarons that were flawed – deemed not sufficiently pretty to be sold.

"Tikki, strawberry or chocolate?" Marinette whisper-asked holding two slightly damaged macarons while turning her back to her father who was busy kneeding dough.

"Oh, the tough choices" Tikki laughed quietly "take one yourself and give the other to me?"

"Take this one" Marinette whispered giving her the strawberry macaron "and I will save this one for later" and the girl put the brown macaron in a cookie box in the kitchen.

"Marinette, have you filled the boxes with macarons for that order I asked you?" Sabine asked from the kitchen door.

"Yes, maman, coming up!" Marinette replied and swiftly picked up several boxes and brought them from the bakery kitchen to the bakery shop.

"Thank you Marinette" Sabine smiled cheerfully and gave the boxes to the man that was waiting at the counter.

"Oh, you are the director of the Ladybug and Chat Noir cartoon" Marinette said.

The man smiled "Well, young lady, I am amazed you remember" the man replied with a smile.

"So these are coconut macarons, not almond macarons?" Marinette asked her mother.

Sabine checked the paper holding the order "The order does say coconut" she read from the paper.

Tikki scratched Marinette under the shirt and the girl turned her back to her mother and the director "Let me check, it will be only a second" she said.

"The strawberry one was definitely with almonds" Tikki chirped quietly.

"Oh, no, the strawberry ones are with almonds" Marinette said from the kitchen door.

"That is okay, only the chocolate ones are for me, the strawbery ones are for my daughter and her friends and none of them is allergic" The director replied.

"Okay then" Marinette replied pulling the chocolate macaron from the box and giving it to Tikki with a wink. Tikki took one bite and nodded back and then continued to munch on her macaron while hidden behind Marinette's shirt.

"Chocolate macarons are with coconut" Marinette confirmed.

"Great, thank you very much young lady" the director greeted "what is her name?" he asked Sabine.

"That is my daughter, Marinette" Sabine replied conspiratively.

"She is very lively" the director replied "and thoughtful."

"She designed the bakery logo" Sabine said proudly pointing to the logo on the boxes.

"It is fantastic" the director replied looking at the box "anything else?" he asked to Marinette who was back from the kitchen carrying more croissants and pain au chocolates on a tray to fill in the display in the shop.

"Oh, that's not so much" Marinette replied "just some costumes for the Kitty Section video."

"Most of her friends from school play in that band" Sabine whispered to the director.

"And a Jagged Stone album cover and ..." Marinette trailed off as she was putting the corissants and pain au chocolates into the display.

"That is great Marinette" the director replied "well, I know where to find you." he continued with a wink. "Thank you very much for the special order of macarons and see you next time."

"Thank you sir for ordering with us" Sabine replied as the director was leaving the shop.

The main difference this morning to the usual Saturday mornings was that the radio station Marinette choose was not playing Jagged Stone or Clara Nightingale but classical music. Her parents did forbid her playing Clara Nightingale for some time because her attempts to dance to her songs while working in the bakery had lead to small inconveniences (let's put it that way). However, switching to the classical music was not what they expected, so they exchanged several puzzled glances between them, when they had the chance, during a busy morning.

"Marinette, what are your plans for the afternoon?" her father asked.

"I plan to go to an open air concert city organizes today, papa" Marinette answered "I already asked maman" she added "it starts early and I expect most of my class will be there."

"That is fine" her father said "what kind of music will they play?"

"Classical" Marinette answered "piano concerto by a world famous pianist" now she stopped trying to remember the name tapping her lip with her index finger and her eyes raised deep in thought.

"Ah, maybe your mother and me might be interested to see that too" her father said rubbing his hands.

"Yes, she mentioned it" Marinette replied still trying to remember the pianists name.

"But you can go with your friends, Marinette, your mother and me will be just fine on our own" he said and winked.

The music on the radio stopped and the radio host started speaking. "This was Ivo Pogorelic, the world famous pianist, playing Sergei Rachmaninov piano concerto. The pianist will perform this evening at Trocadero for the public, covered by the office of Paris Mayor Bourgeaus. Ivo Pogorelic is known for performing numerous composers and playing with most world known simphony orchestra. We are looking forward to his performance this evening." Then the host announced the next piece and the music started to play.

"Yes papa, the only problem is, as I said to maman, if you want tickets to sit, it should be booked over the internet" Marinette responded.

The day in the bakery was extremely busy. The city was full of tourists and fine weather drawn many Parisians out for a walk and they all stopped in the bakery for a snack. Then, as all Saturdays, there were many orders, wedding cake, birthday cakes, cupcakes and standard packages of cakes and cookies for people who hosted parties. Marinette, Sabine and Tom ate their lunch separately and in a hurry to be able to manage the demand on the bakery.

Adrien spent his Saturday morning between piano and Chinese, a preparation for the next day photo shoot that included being scolded by his father from Nathalie's tablet (meaning that his father's stern face looked at him from the tablet and Nathalie's from above it). He was ready to go through it all just to be allowed to spend his evening with his friends. Marinette did a huge effort to organize a spot for the whole class, not in the seating area but on the Trocadero stairs, so they could all watch the concert together.

"And your request to attend the concert this evening has been granted, the seating invitations are secured and have been delivered to the mansion." were Nathalie's words after the conversation with (read scolding by) his father has finished. Adrien's face fell even more, he is not spending the evening with his friends.

Marinette danced between frosting cupcakes, filling up the frosting bags for her father to work on an enormous cake and taking out macarons from the ovens, filling them up and arranging them on trays before putting them into boxes. This is why she did not notice one particular blonde boy entering the bakery shop.

"Hello Adrien" Sabine greeted him "Marinette is bringing more cookies from the bakery kitchen for the order, she will be here in a minute." In front of Sabine, a tall womain in elegant clothes was waiting for her order, but turned around and smiled towards Adrien. He recognized her and greeted her.

"Hello Madame Cheng" Adrien greeted "I just stopped by here to tell Marinette not to wait for me with the class for the concert." Marinette was already in the shop now. "Oh, hi Marinette" Adrien smiled. "H...hi Adrien" Marinette replied with a wide smile and blush. Adrien continued "I was just explaining your mother that I will not be attending the concert with the rest of the class, please do not wait for me" he looked at his feet for a moment but then looked back "My father insists that I sit in the front row with my bodyguard on the seats he booked."

"Oh" Marinettes disappointment was obvious on her face, but she quickly put on a smile "thank you for telling me."

"I know how much work it was to book a viewing spot for the whole class, Marinette, thank you very much for your effort, I am really sorry." Adrien continued.

"Oh, don't be sorry" Sabine cut in "my husband and me missed to get the tickets, you are lucky to have them."

"Sorry, my driver is waiting, thank you for your time" Adrien felt even worse as Marinette gave him a small brown bag with his favourite treats while he was leaving the bakery and he was wandering what to do.

It was late afternoon when Sabine finally flipped the entrance sign to 'closed' and sighed. The three of them started to clean up.

"OK girls," Tom said "two hours to the concert, run upstairs and get ready".

They all went up, washed, changed and quickly ate a few pastries for dinner before leaving. Marinette was checking her phone and running away while her parents strolled together behind.

"No wander she hits into anything if she is running looking at her phone like that" Sabine said and Tom chuckled.

"Oh no" Marinette said to Tikki listening from her purse "Adrien is going to the concert but he will not be with the rest of us, his father got him seated somewhere with his bodyguard". Marinette sighed and continued, her friends would be waiting.

She met the group of her classmates standing by the road.

"Hi Girl! We are still waiting for Juleka, she decided not to listen from her mothers boat" Alya noted checking the list in her hands "Chloe is in the VIP section with her father. Adrien too.".

"We are going to be standing over there" Miss Bustier announced "that space has been kept for the high school students."

All the students looked in the direction Miss Bustier showed. There were stairs and they could sit on them so they were satisfied.

Lila continued her story of various grandious concerts she attended around the world, all the fine musicians who met her and adored her many talents that she could not possibly exhibit right now due to some condition even google never heard about.

"But we should wait for the whole group, you can not enter the area on your own." Miss Bustier clarified.

Marinette's parents were approaching and Marinette waved them, they waved back and walked her way.

Adrien's car stopped in the background and he got out of the car.

"Hey everybody!" Adrien greeted "Gorilla can not leave the car parked here tonight. He was not happy to go to this event at all. I think he is more interested in some football match going on on TV tonight."

Lila was explaining how due to her tinnitus she could possibly sit on those stairs but the intended audience did not pay her too much attention due to arrival of Marinettes parents.

"Good evening Miss Bustier. Hello Marinette, hello kids" Sabine and Tom greeted the kids. "We were wandering where to go. We could not get the seating tickets." They looked exhausted and barely able to stand on their feet due to hard wotk in the baker the whole day.

"They were on this website" Alya started to explain holding her phone up and pointing to it with her index finger but Marinette cut in.

"We had a really busy day up on our feet, my parents worked since four in the morning so they had not time to get the tickets Alya" she smiled shyly and looked to her feet. Of course Alya knew the website, they all did, but the day was so hectic and the website was open for public only at certain hour. Alya felt a bit guilty, but in her own way quickly decided to push for a solution.

"Miss Bustier, could we please smuggle them with us, they could sit on the stairs?" Alya asked.

Miss Bustier found herself in an awkward situation, she did not want to decline, and two students did cancel going with the rest of the class since they got sitting positions, but smuggling two adults as students was a bit too much for her. Adrien stepped in.

"I can go with the rest of the class and text my driver that he is not needed and he can watch the football game somewhere and I can give our seats to Marinette's parents" he proposed.

"Oh we could not possibly" "That is too much Adrien" "Those tickets belong to you" Marinettes parents waved their heads and hands, but he already pulled the tickets out and showed them into Sabine's hands and took his phone out.

"Thank you Adrien" Sabine said. "Thank you so much" Tom said. "Please thank your father" Miss bustier was visibly relieved. Adrien winced at the thought of his father and what would be his opinion on these actions, hopefully he will never learn. Marinette's parents could not thank him enough. Sabine looked at Marinette smiled and they left.

"No wander our girl loves this boy" Sabine told Tom when they went out of earshot.

Juleka was waving from afar when another familiar car pulled over. Kagami got with her mother. Adrien and Marinette waved to her and Kagami approached. Her mother was not happy. The three of them chatted while Juleka arrived.

"You can join us for the concert with the rest of the class, there is still space for one student" Miss Bustier told Kagami "we should really start to our position now."

Kagami quickly turned to her mother and asked for permission. Her mother approved with a stern face and a final remark "we shall talk about this later."

Alya rolled her eyes at the sight of Kagami but said nothing. Suddenly, Marinette and Adrien exchanged a few words with their teacher and it was miss Bustier who had an idea.

"Kagami, would you please ask your mother if she could take Lila with her to take your place in the audience. Lila expressed her concern that she will not be able to enjoy the performance due to her hearing conditions if she is on the stairs with the other students." miss Bustier explained loud and clear. Kagami talked to her mother, and soon Lila was off with Kagami's mother shooting arrows from her eyes, particularly towards Marinette.

The students were now all accounted for and there was nobody to wait for. They went to their designated spot, sat on the stairs and chatted while they waited for the programme to begin.

Adrien talked with Kagami while Marinette sighed, she was busy with some paperwork and Ms Bustier. Marinette sat next to Alya and Nino, and Adrien sat right behind her with Kagami. He was explaining something rather excitedly waving his fingers as if he is playing a piano and Marinette turned around at one point when he tapped on her shoulder. He smiled sheepishly "I'm sorry". "It's okay" Marinette replied and smiled back shyly and blushed. Kagami watched this exchange with surprise.

"I was just explaining ..." Adrien trailed off. "Yes I h..heard" Marinette stuttered "You explained it better than they did on the radio this morning." She smiled and turned back towards the stage. Okay, she will live with this. She was extatic when Adrien joined the rest of the class, but he is sitting behind her, and she can not stare at im and he is sitting next to Kagami and talking and … okay, she will not be jealous, she will be his friend, he did say he loves some other girl, probably Kagami and Marinette reached an internal decision that this will be alright with her.

Meanwhile backstage there was a discussion between the mayor of Paris, Mr. Bourgeaus, the pianist Mr Pogorelic and the symphony orchestra director were having an argument. Mayor was standing tall, his nose high up in the air, he was assuming the position of the utmost Authority although his eyes betrayed his utter lack of competence in the matter. The pianist was agitated, his hair a mess and his clothes a bit disarranged from intended utter perfection. The concert director was bewildered, his eyes kept jumping from the mayor to the pianist and back and he struggled to inflate his own confidence to act as a mediator between the to, although he obviously had his own position to take.

"My agent sent you my repertoire more than a year ago" the pianist protested "if you wanted these pieces, it would be a special request. I haven't done these pieces in years!"

"Paris is a capital of France and this is a public event sponsored by the local government" the mayor argued "we requested the pieces from a French composer."

The symphony orchestra director just shrugged "We worked on the pieces that were asked by the mayor's office. The orchestra can do this one Bach piece and that one Mozart piece " he pointed to the list the pianist held "as planned but not Tchaikovsky and definitely not Rachmaninov. We did not rehearse those pieces in years. On the other hand, we did rehearse a few more pieces from your list to perform with other pianists recently."

The pianist turned his back on the mayor, already angry at him and turned to the director "I did this Liszt recently, and Beethoven I perform regularly, Chopin I did last month in Prague ..." he started and the orchestra director started to respond.

"Mr. Pogorelic, you have a large repertoire and the symphonic orchestra de Paris also has a large repertoire, I am sure we can agree on a few pieces for the tonight performance." The orchestra director knew his job of managing multiple gifted personas and he was ready to find a solution to this problem. Dealing with diva's was his daily chore.

The mayor of Paris had a different idea "This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! We are having a performance of works created by French composers" he shouted "May I remind you that it is my office who finances this performance this evening. We are having grande piano concerto by Charles-Camille Saint-Saëns and that is my last word. I know you have performed it before, in Istanbul five years ago, I do not see a reason why you would not perform it now, in Paris. In France!" The mayor spoke in a way that left no space for argument.

The director sighed and the pianist went red in the face due to the frustration and anger. "We can do these small pieces as the introduction before the grande piano concerto." The director proposed to the pianist who nodded. They parted towards the stage.

The mayor of Paris took the microphone and announced the event and then left the stage to sit in the first row next to his daughter who also brought Sabrina along. They were joined by Marinette's parents on one end of the row, they sat there in silence and just nodded to everyone around holding the invitations in their hands. The row was filled later by Kagami's mother and Lila. The last one started to smile again once she realized where she sat and the numerous famous faces around her.

The pianist muttered to himself "I am not a jukebox! I can't play just any composition there is and give my best performance".

"Ahhhh, a great artist is forced to give a mediocre performance!" Hawk Moth laughed in his lair and caught a white butterfly "You will soon give Paris the performance of their lives." He released a dark violet butterfly. "Fly away my little akuma and evilize him!" The dark butterfly flew away through a small window.

The conductor bowed and took his position, the pianist bowed and took his position. The performance started with a quick opening followed by pleasant and calm melody. The pianist calmed down as soon as he started to play the familiar calm melody he performed so regularly that the melody was imprinted in the muscle memory of his fingers. He played with his eyes closed, enjoying the moment and calming down from the argument from before. The conductor was relieved as well as the orchestra director and the audience enjoyed the show oblivious to the drama that unfolded backstage only moments ago. The purple butterfly approached the concert area but could not infect the pianist or nobody else for that matter, the calming melody of the performance was having beneficial effects on everyone.

The students stopped chatting and listened to the performance. Marinette sat on a step below Adrien. The soft and calming melody affected her to forget about the ting of jealousy towards Kagami and only feel friendship and compassion for the teens sitting behind her. Adrien tapped the melody on his knee, but from time to time his fingers would escape to Marinette's shoulder. She soon felt his fingers on her shoulder tapping the melody. She blushed, smiled and did not move, the melody keeping her calm even as her crush has unconciously tapped her shoulders. She concluded that she is not able to produce a reasonable reaction so let him be. The first composition was finished and everybody applauded.

The pianist was feeling much better now although he did not completely forget the looming threat of performing a piece he did not perform for years. The next composition had calm and dramatic periods. Adrien started tapping again but soon his fingers stopped at the same instant Marinette froze. They both saw the same thing. What was that small dark violet dot wiggling close to the pianist? Marinette asked Alya to borrow her stage binoculars. When she looked her face showed an image of horror.

"What is it?" Alya asked.

"A violet butterfly, an akuma." Marinette answered.

Adrien pushed his hand towards Marinette and took the binoculars to see for himself, touching her hand in the process. Marinettes eyes were fixed to the scene in front of her and she did not react at all. Alya noticed the absence of reaction but said nothing, her eyes fixed back to the stage, her phone out and ready to record the moment the pianist becomes akumatized.

Adrien watched a little and then returned the binoculars to Alya who followed the butterfly. It flew above the pianist sometimes closer sometimes far away, but not touching any object. 'He must be fighting some feelings" Marinette noticed 'this is such a dramatic composition, maybe the artist in him feels too much.' She looked at Tikki in her purse who gave back a worried look.

When that piece finished, Kagami, who sat next to Adrien, told him quietly "I expected better performance from this pianist." Marinette turned around, not because of Kagami speaking to Adrien, right now she was interested in their conversation because of the link to the akuma.

"I thought the pianist got too emotional in the dramatic parts of the performance." Marinette replied to Kagami. Then she noticed Adrien listening to her and blushed. "I … I mean he should feel the love and the happiness when he plays the parts that express those feelings, but also anger and desperation for the other parts of the composition, right?" The whole morning of listening to the classical music performances and commentaries on the radio has paid off, at least she has not blurted out a complete stupidity. Or perhaps she has? Well it is all out in the open now, anyway. Adrien smiled to Marinette.

"Actually, I felt he did an error in that part" he said and started tapping his fingers over his knees and the thin air "but cadenza can be improvised." Kagami looked at him with adoration and Marinette smiled stil blushing and turned forward.

The short break was over and the performance resumed.

The first dramatic part seemed impressive to the untrained ear, but Adrien made a concerned face and furrowed his brows. Kagami noticed Adrien's reaction but did not comment or ask anything. It was the polite thing to do, keep quiet and calm during a classical music performance. Marinette listened to the music, but her eyes were searching for the purple butterfly frantically. Alya held up her phone in one hand and her binoculars in the other. "Are you sure the akuma is going for the pianist?" she asked to no one in particular. Then Marinette saw it flying rather low above the piano. She stiffened and heard Adrien suck a breath behind her. Alya was almost shouting "Akuma, it is going for the pianist, akuma!" and students already started to look for the way out of the area, the teacher tried to organize a safe and calm evacuation.

The pianist was red in the face and sweating deep in concentration, he performed marvelously for the first few minutes considering this piece was something he has not played for five years. Suddenly, a pianist made an error everyone could recognize. Marinette drew her breath and watched. The pianist continued playing and the dark butterfly landed on something … maybe the watch on his hand but could be anything in his front or even a piano key. Marinette and Adrien were both looking around trying to see any spot that is safe for transformation without being observed, but the area was too crowded. Alya was filming the events on her phone and getting up to keep the phone above everyone else around.

"Pianissimo, you are treated as a jukebox to perform any piece they could think of without notice!" Hawk Moth said in the pianist's head "I give you power to make them perform any piece you can think of and if they fail, you can make them disappear! All I ask for in return are Chat Noirs and Ladybugs miraculouses."

"I accept" the pianist answered.

Marinette and Adrien shot up before the pianist started to change colour. "I have to ..." Adrien said "I forgot about ..." Marinette said. Nobody listened. Soon everyone was running away and it was not possible to find a hiding spot nearby. Alya was dragged away by Nino and she kept her phone in the air filming the akuma on stage. Marinette could not see the stage due to her height at first so she climbed to the top of the stairs. Adrien could see the stage from his spot due to his height and even descended looking for a hidden spot to transform. He urged Kagami to leave, but she was worried about her mother. "You can't go towards the stage right now, go there and hide." He ordered and Kagami was not happy but she obeyed and walked away.

"I am Pianissimo" the akuma declared loudly, he was bigger than a normal human being and his suit turned to black and white stripes with notes similar to a partiture "I will show you how difficult it is to play any piece or any composer you could think of."

He wiggled his fingers as if he was playing a piano and black strings spread from his fingers to the audience in the first row. Marinette screamed seeing her parents trying to flee the first row. The mayor evaded attacks and the strings accidentally glued to Lila first although she tried to hide behind Kagami's mother. She was drawn in front of the piano.

"I will make it easier for you little girl" the pianist smiled "you play this tune and you can go. If you fail, you are gone!"

The front side of the piano turned into a screen and notes started to appear.

"Here, I will help you" the pianist said "Frere Jasques, Frere Jasques ..." he sang waiting for Lila to start playing the tune. Lila was not playing anything, her eyes scanning the surroundings looking for a way out.

"OK, that is an easy song" Nino said. "My little sisters can play it" Alya added relieved as they were running away.

Lila was hopeless and immediately failed on the first few keys.

Pianissimo touched her with one of his lines and she disappeared.

He stretched his strings and this time he caught Chloe who was trying to run away with her father and Sabrina. Chloe knew how to play Frere Jasques, but after a while the melody on the screen switched to something more complicated. Chloe played that one for a first few chords, but then failed and she soon disappeared too. The major stopped when Chloe got caught and turned around, when she disappeared he screamed form the audience.

Most of the people already escaped the area. Marinette hid behind a pillar and Adrien hid behind some props.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

After Chloe, Pianissimo captured her father, the mayor of Paris.

"Finally, let's see how well would you play the famous grande piano concerto?" Pianissimo asked and the mayor. The mayor stroke only a few keys before making an error.

"Such a shame, you did not last for more than a chord" Pianissimo said and the mayor disappeared.

Ladybug and Chat Noir met opposite the stage, behind the rows of chairs, crouched low not to be seen. However, Alya was not far behind filming the whole scene holding her phone above her head while Nino tried to pull her further away from the stage and the strings using both his hands and his vocal chords, but Alya was too excited to let this go.

"Pleased to meet you, My Lady" Chat bowed his head and took Ladybug's hand to kiss "What a purr-fect evening for a little classical music concert. Feeling a bit underdressed for the occasion?" he purred. She rolled her eyes in response. "Nice to meet you too Chaton." she replied "And I feel perfectly dressed for an akuma fight."

The auditorium was mostly empty, the last people from the audience leaving the seating area. Those few that remained were mostly sneaking away hiding low between the rows of chairs or looking for something they left in a hurry.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were observing the akuma and talking.

"The akuma is probably in his wrist watch, or possibly the piano keyboard" Ladybug said. Chat Noir did not wander how could she know that.

They could hear a scream from Alya behind them and her voice quickly commenting for the Ladyblog and Nino trying to move her further away.

Pianissimo stretched his stings to the audience and caught Kagami's mother who never moved from her seat. However, she could not read the notes because she was blind and Pianissimo released her.

"Tell me which composition you want me to play" Kagami's mother insisted.

"Dear lady, I will not test you, I am not so cruel" Pianissimo said.

"I refuse to be treated differently because of my eyes" Kagami's mother protested, but Pianissimo turned away from her and looked for his next victim.

"It seems he is catching one person at a time" Ladybug noticed.

"Bach to Basics" Chat responded with a grin. Ladybug rolled her eyes and asked "What do we know so far?"

"His power are strings going from his hands when he pretends to play a piano." Chat said with a grin.

Ladybug sighed. "When he catches someone, they play the composition from that screen" she points to the piano "until they fail, then they disappear."

"Ouch, talking about a piano practice" Chat replied.

"Bad memories kitty?" Ladybug asked.

"The strings seem sticky" Chat noticed.

"We should not touch them with our weapons" Ladybug responded.

"So, you said the akuma might be in his watch or the keyboard, any idea which one is it?" Chat asked with a grin.

"Have you seen it land?" Ladybug asked, curious because she did not actually see it since pianists back were in the way.

"Are you trying to determine if I watched the performance My Lady?" Chat waved his head "Identity issues, remember?"

"Chat, there where thousands of people here!" Ladybug replied.

The last person caught by Pianissimo and currently playing the piano was from the orchestra. The musician played really well and managed to keep the position for some time. But, his main instrument was not a piano and as the movements and compositions changed to more difficult, he made an error and Pianissimo made him disappear too.

Chat got up from their hiding position "Time to go out of Haydn" and winked. "The person playing the piano on stage just hit a wrong key" Chat noticed. "Pianissimo will be looking for a next victim!" and jumped over the chairs.

He was right.

Ladybug groaned and facepalmed "And you would like to volunteer for that assignment?"

She was right.

She jumped right next to him. At least that way she might protect him better.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir! I am Pianissimo, welcome to my performance." He greeted. "They thrown at me to perform compositions without warning. Now everyone will experience how it is to be treated like a human jukebox playing classical music."

"Something off your performance Liszt?" chat asked as he dodged one string.

"What are you doing?" Pianissimo asked incredulously as if he expected Chat to stand still.

"Messian around" Chat hopped over another string "What is it, too hot to Handel?" and dodged another one.

"We need to get closer to him to get that watch" Ladybug said.

"I'm a bit strained over here!" Chat squeezed out as he dodged and hopped over four strings at a time.

"We have to spread" Ladybug said "if we are close, all the strings are on both of us!"

Ladybug tried to sneak around to the stage, but Pianissimo noticed her from his elevated position and spread strings her way.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous!" Pianissimo demanded.

"Ah, that is on your shopping Liszt?" Chat replied with his crocked smile vaulting over another string.

They both jumped, vaulted and dodged the strings. Ladybug sneaked behind a row of chairs while Chat kept vaulting over them keeping Pianissimo's attention on him, but just as Ladybug tried to get one the stage and flung her yoyo into the air, several strings went towards Ladybug and disturbed the yoyo string so the yoyo did not catch the rooftop above the stage and flung downwards. Chat swiftly vaulted her way and picked her up, they fell to the ground and rolled away from the looming strings. When the strings went down their way, Chat rolled them back under the first row of the chairs so the strings attached to the chairs instead of them.

"We could use some luck My Lady" Chat said as then untangled from each other and sneaked away below the rows of chairs.

"Okay, but keep him distracted" Ladybug replied.

"As you wish, My Lady" Chat responded jumping on a row of chairs and doing a few flips to catch the akuma's attention.

Ladybug has thrown her yoyo in the air "Lucky Charm".

One string went for the yoyo and the object she got as her lucky charm. "Cataclysm" Chat activated the dark energy and ran across the outstretched strings. He destroyed most of the strings released by the akuma including the few strings that were going towards Ladybug's yoyo and the lucky charm object she got.

She got a violin key the size of Ladybug. She looked at it, puzzled. Chat also gave her a puzzled look. She started to look around, her eyes narrowed in concentration, trying to figure out how to use the key.

"You have the key, now you just have to know when to enter!" Chat said. Ladybug changed her face as if a plan started to form in her head, but she had to change it quickly. One string glued to Chat's leg and he was pulled away.

"No" Ladybug yelled. Chat fought with his baton and extended it against the stage to slow down his movement and keep him away from the stage.

"Let's see how well you play, Chat Noir" Pianissimo laughed. Ladybug shook her head and looked around making a new plan. She had to find a solution fast. There was no way Chat would last for long sitting at that piano.

She jumped the strings while carrying the huge key in her hands. Her ladybug vision showed her the strings in red with black spots.

"Of course!" she said. She was quickly jumping forward carrying her violin key in her hand. Pianissimo sent his strings towards her. The strings were approaching from all sides, it seemed that Pianissimo was able to generate more strings than before.

Chat got seated at the piano and started to play a melody. "I thought that you were not cat-ching anyone while you have a pianist here?" he asked. Chat played the composition with ease, smile on his face, the movement of his claws sometimes exaggerated but still playing the melody perfectly. It seemed that his claws might be in the way, but Chat did not show it bothered him.

"There are four-hand compositions with you names on it" Pianissimo responded.

The melody Chat had to play changed and it was faster and more demanding. He still played with a grin but needed more effort to concentrate. He was looking at the notes and the keyboard and much less around, although he kept attention to how Ladybug was doing in the corner of his eye.

The strings were all around Ladybug. She begun to have difficulties dodging them. She launched her yoyo in the air, caught the rooftop construction above the stage and lifted herself up, but the strings followed her up.

The ring and the earrings beeped but Chat was the only one to notice.

While in the air hanging from her yoyo, she caught one of the strings in the curve of the key, and then another. She released the yoyo from the rooftop and dodged under other two and jumped over one. Then again tangled one with her key. The strings became tangled as if she was braiding hair. Then she dodged back then knitted one more, but it escaped and almost caught Ladybug. She dodged below, laid on the floor on her back and flipped the key above her head. The string passed centimetres above her and got caught in the key.

Chat was playing more and more demanding melodies in the process. Pianissimo would observe him from time to time with admiration. "I have to admit your performance is outstanding" Pianissimo said to Chat "but I still need your miraculous." Chat waved his head in an answer. His face turned serious as he was doing all he could not to loose the beat or miss a tune. His clawed fingers made it difficult to play, but he still managed, his enhanced physical abilities helped in increasing his concentration and speeding up his fingers.

The ring and the earrings beeped. Weather anyone noticed was irrelevant at this point.

Ladybug finally caught the last string and jumped on the key. The strings brought her to the stage and much closer to Pianissimo who was distracted by observing Chat playing the piano. She jumped from the key and caught his wrist, unclasping his watch that fell on the floor. She stomped the watch and a dark purple butterfly flew out of it.

She swung her yoyo "No more evil doing for you little akuma" she caught the butterfly "Gotcha!" she released a white butterfly "Bye bye little butterfly!"

The ring and the earrings beeped, but Ladybug was the only one who noticed.

She looked in surprise towards Chat who was still playing, because he knew the melody, really fast with many dramatic twists and turns.

Pianissimo transformed back to the pianist and all strings disappeared.

She took the violin key and threw it in the air "Miraculous Ladybug!" and the swirl of ladybugs brought back all the people who played the piano and disappeared.

Chat, however, was still playing the same melody until the piece was finished.

The pianist applauded Chat while he got up and bowed. Everybody else present joined in and applauded, including Ladybug.

"I do not know who you are nor what happened but you played the piano really well" the pianist said.

"That was an amazing performance!" Ladybug told him looking at him with admiration. Chat smiled back, a bit blushed under the mask and grinned.

"Oh, you are my inspiration, Bugaboo!" Chat replied fluttering his eyelashes.

Ladybug rolled her eyes "But still, you should not risk yourself so much!" she scolded.

"Aw, Bugaboo cares for me" he replied.

"Seriously, I did not know you can play that well!" Ladybug tries to change the subject.

"That is my superpower" Chat winked.

The ring and the earrings beeped and this was the first time they could hear it clearly.

"You are on your last spot, My Lady" Chat warned and looked at his ring that was on the last paw too.

"Pound it!" the two heroes did a fist bump. The beeps of their miracoulouses reminded them they have little time.

"Bug out!" Ladybug swung away.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" Chat bowed again and then vaulted away. They did not stop to talk to the pianist as they were on their last seconds before the transformation wore off.

Ladybug detransformed behind a pillar into Marinette. Chat went around one corner and crouched and transformed back into Adrien.

They soon met each other on the stairs where they sat while they were watching the show.

"Oh, w...where is e...everybody?" Marinette asked looking around.

"Probably went to safety, or even home?" Adrien answered.

"Mother!" they saw Kagami running towards her mother to the stage. Kagami appeared to want to give her mother a hug, but her mothers stern and cold expression signalled not to do it.

The four friends noticed this exchange with surprised faces and feeling sorry for Kagami. Adrien also recognized his own family situation. His face went down looking at the scene and Marinette understood and wanted to cheer him up. But, she seemed nervous again being alone with Adrien in the middle of the night.

"I … I know someone who did not go to s...safety" she stuttered smiling and waved her head towards arrival of Alya. Adrien understood and smiled.

"Girl! You should have seen the performance Chat pulled!" Alya exclaimed running towards them with Nino by her side.

"I have it all on video!" she waved her phone "We can watch it together after I upload it on the Ladyblog!"

"Dude, I came for a concert, but Chat playing the piano, that was awesome" Nino said.

Adrien grinned at the praise. Marinette was the only one who noticed his grin but her brain was not fully functioning at that sight so she did not ask why. Actually, she only contributed grinning herself.

"Yes, his performance really sounded great!" Marinette added to the praise. Adrien turned to her and gave her such a happy look that the poor girl just swayed.

Alya elbowed Marinette and gave her a look, but Marinette misunderstood. "Well, this morning, they played this Rachmaninov concerto played by this … the same pianist" she could not for the life of her remember that pianists name "on the radio and ..."

"Dude look at this" Nino shouted excitedly to Alya cutting Marinette off.

Marinette turned towards the stage and then looked around, she noticed Kagami and her mother walking away from the auditorium, car waiting for them already by the curb.

"Is she going to be Okay?" Marinette asked Adrien quietly. He followed her gaze and smiled. "Can you send her a message? Ask her?" Marinette proposed. Adrien waved his head "I can arrange that my fathers secretary asks her mothers secretary." and gave an awkward smile. Marinette gaped at him in surprise. She could not believe people lived like that.

"What was that about listening to classical music, Marinette. I thought you worked in the bakery all day?" Alya asked nudging her from her thoughts. They started walking towards their homes together for the first part of the way.

"Well I did, I mean we all did, maman, papa and me and I played this classical music show in the morning and my parents wanted to go to the concert too and ..." Marinette trailed.

"You played a classical music radio?" Alya asked even more surprised.

"Well there was this concert and there was that incident with playing Clara Nightingale in the bakery." Marinette looked at her feet.

"What incident?" Nino and Adrien asked in unison.

"Well let's just say our little dancer girl here was decorating cupcakes and trying to repeat the dance moves from Clara's video at the same time" Alya snickered. Marinette turned red. "Tell them, what did your father say!" Marinette breathed in deeply "That I floured the bakery." She looked at her shoes.

Adrien looked at her bewildered for a few moments until he started laughing straight from the heart. Marinette enjoyed the sound so much she raised her eyes and looked at Adrien.

"She puffed the flour in such a way that it was first foggy and after that, there was a thin layer of flour over everything." Alya was explaining.

Friends were walking home for some time now, and a silver limo pulled over just in front of them. Adrien sighed.

"Listen, guys, can I offer you a ride home?" he asked. They all agreed. Then Alya pulled a stunt to have Marinette sit in the back between her and Adrien while Nino sat in the front seat.

Alya kept pushing Marinette towards Adrien and the girl kept blushing all the way until they reached one particular red light.

"OK, Nino this is where we get off" Alya announced and got out of the car, Nino stumbled after her. They waved their friends goodbye and continued a short walk to Alya's home and a bit longer for Nino.

"Sorry Adrien, Alya swayed a lot" Marinette smiled.

"It is Okay" he answered. "Listen, my photo shoot is tomorrow morning. It was supposed to be on Monday during school but I asked Nathalie to shift it sooner so that I can go to school. Would you like to come over?"

The girl was ecstatic, her face showed it all, her mouth wide, her hands flew to her mouth to prevent her from screaming. She just nodded eagerly.

"Yes! I want to go, yes!" she answered a bit over eagerly, the driver looked in the rearviewmirror and grunted.

"Okay then, pick you up tomorrow at 7?" Adrien asked and Marinette nodded in return.

They were already in front of the bakery so Marinette got out.

"Thank you, Adrien" she smiled shyly.

"You are welcome! And good night" he replied and waved her as the car drove away.

"G..Good night Adrien" Marinette waved at the car.

She sighed, turned and entered the bakery. She found her parents downstairs picking up a few pieces for a late snack.

"Good evening maman, papa!" Marinette greeted her parents giving them a hug each.

"Good evening Marinette" they replied smiling.

"You got a ride home?" her father asked.

"Yes, it was Adrien, he took Alya, Nino and me home" she replied. "And" in substantially more excited voice "he invited me to a photo shoot tomorrow". Her parents looked at each other in surprise. "Can I go?" they both nodded "If you're done with your homework!". "Great, thanks! You are the best!" she replied and went upstairs sending a message to Adrien confirming to go for a photo shoot.

"Tikki, I am so excited" the girl danced around her room.

"You need to catch some sleep, you need to be up early" Tikki scolded.

"I am going to a photo shoot with Adrien" she was glowing.

Realizing there was no way her charge would fall asleep any time soon, Tikki reminded Marinette of her homework.

"You better do your homework now, Marinette, you will have not time for it tomorrow" Tikki said.

Marinette changed to her pyjamas, sat by her desk and started working on her homework. Her parents watched the evening news.

"Marinette, we are watching the news, there will be something on that akuma attack from this evening" her father called.

"I am doing my homework papa" she replied and continued writing, the attack already forgotten, she should have her homework done.

Adrien watched the news in his room while doing his homework."Don't be bemused, this is the news. Nadia Charmack reporting from the scene of the most recent akuma attack. This evening, Parisians were expecting an exquisite concert of a world famous pianist, but they got an excellent performance of our resident superhero, Chat Noir" then the news showed Chat playing the piano.

"I thought you did your homework yesterday kid?" Plagg asked.

"Not all of it" Adrien answered.

"And why are we watching this, not that I mind?" Plagg asked.

"I was expecting to see more of Ladybug, but all they are showing is me!" Adrien answered.

"You played really well" Plagg said.

"Do superpowers enhance my performance when playing the piano?" Adrien asked.

"Maybe" Plagg replied "feeding your kwami more Camembert can only help."

"You glutton" Adrien said.

"Ah, those ungrateful youngsters" Plagg replied incredulously.

"I guess we gave an outstanding performance playing that grand piano" Adrien replied giving Plagg more cheese.

The pianist, Ivo Pogorelic, was watching the same news from his hotel room. He was pacing nervously the large and exquisite hotel room, the same one where Jagged Stone stayed in Le Grand Paris. The pianist walked from one end to the other, his hands in the back clenched into fists and from time to time waving the hands in front of him as he spoke to himself.

"I was replaced by a boy in a catsuit! They are comparing me" he shouted the last word "with a boy in a catsuit?" He was pacing some more "Although, I have to admit the boy gave an outstanding performance" he muttered to himself. "But still" he yelled "my performance was ruined, why did audience leave? Why nobody explained me anything? What happened? Who is this monster on the stage? What is an akuma?" he asked to the room ceiling, the TV set, the plant in the corner, but nobody was answering. His emotional turmoil continued.

Gabriel sensed the pianist's emotional disturbance and turned to Nathalie in his office. "We need Mayura!" she nodded "Yes Gabriel." Soon, Mayura stood in Hawk Moth's lair pulling a white feather and blowing it to become purple. "Fly away my beautiful Amok. Enhance and hone that frustration."

A purple feather flew through the window and entered the pianist's watch.

A giant Chat Noir appeared in the street playing a giant piano, out of key and out of tune and the whole object was swinging wildly in the street smashing into buildings.

Marinette sighed with relief. "Homework is finished" Tikki nodded. She opened the trap door "I am finished with my homework, good night."

"Good night" her parents answered in unison, already falling asleep in front of the TV.

Marinette went to her bed and switched of her light when her phone lit up with another akuma alert.

"What, now?" she yelled in frustration.

"It seems the night is not finished yet, Marinette" Tikki replied.

"Tikki, spots on!" and she transformed into Ladybug.

Adrien finished his homework and was putting away his books and notebooks, the news still playing on TV.

"Breaking news, possible appearance of an akuma in front of the Hotel Grand Paris in a form of giant Chat Noir playing a piano?" the reporter obviously not believing her eyes.

Adrien facepalmed. "Just what we need" he looked at Plagg who was munching his cheese as if nothing of this was his concern. "Plagg, claws out" and the boy transformed into Chat Noir.

Chat Noir and Ladybug met on the rooftop of the Hotel Grand Paris. The giant grand piano was already floating away down the street with Chat playing it. It was swinging from one end of the street to another hitting buildings in the way and smashing pieces of architecture down to the street.

"Enchanted to meet you again this evening, My Lady" Chat bowed and took her arm for a kiss. She rolled her eyes and touched his nose with her index finger. "Hello Chaton" she smiled tiredly, but her smile lit up Chat's face even more.

They jumped over rooftops until they caught up with giant Chat and the piano.

"This is outrageous, I play piano much better than this" Chat protested jokingly. Ladybug rolled her eyes "I must agree with you on that one, Chaton."

It would hit a building smashing a corner there, a balcony would fell on the next hit to the building on the opposite side of the street and then again it would bore a hole in the wall on the next hit. The music coming out from the piano was hard to listen to, dissonant and without a rhythm.

The two superheroes circled it several times "It does not look like an akumatized person," Chat said. "More like an object on its own, it is a sentimonster!" Ladybug concluded, and then they attacked. Ladybug wrapped it with her yoyo and Chat Noir smashed with his staff. The object fell to the ground and fell apart into pieces, but there was no butterfly.

"The sentimonster was moving without any control" Ladybug observed thoughtfully keeping her index finger on her chin.

"I told you this sentimonster played the piano really badly without any control whatsoever" Chat replied with a grin.

"This means that the object amok infected is not with the sentimonster" Ladybug noted raising her index finger into the air.

"My guess would be that the akumatized object is with our pianist from this evening" Chat mentioned.

"I agree" Ladybug replied "the news said he was staying in Hotel Grand Paris" she continued.

"That fits the picture" Chat replied "let's find him."

They went back towards the hotel Grand Paris, but giant Chat and Piano assembled together again and continued to have a fight with Parisian architecture.

"There is no point in chasing that" Ladybug said "we have to go to the source."

"Let's do this my Lady" Chat replied.

They were surveying windows of the hotel Grand Paris from a rooftop across the street.

"There, the last floor before the top, second window from the left" Chat pointed and Ladybug was already swinging her yoyo. Chat following her by vaulting from his staff.

They stepped on the ledge below the window and peeked in one from each side of the window. They saw the pianist pacing angrily across the room. They quickly withdrew they heads when the pianist turned around and paced in the other direction that would allow him to see them through the window. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Probably the watch again" Ladybug mouthed. Chat nodded.

They fiddled with the window and got it unlocked easily and noiselessly. Then they opened the window in one smooth motion and jumped inside just at the moment the man was turned with his back. Chat took hold of the man while Ladybug went for the watch, unclasped it, it fell to the floor and she smashed it with her foot.

A purple feather flies out of the watch. Ladybug swings her yoyo and catches the feather "Gotcha" and then she releases the white feather "Bye bye little feather".

The noise form the architecture destruction outside goes silent.

Then she threw her yoyo in the air and called "Miraculous Ladybug" to restore all the damage.

Chat Noir and Ladybug go for another fist bump "Pound it!" and then go to the pianist.

"Are you Okay" Chat asks bewildered pianist.

"I do not understand" the pianist started. They both look at each other and pull the pianist to sit down, they both sat down, one on each side.

"When you feel a strong emotion" Ladybug started. "A very strong negative emotion" Chat continued. "A villain who calls himself Hawk Moth, or his accomplice Mayura will use that emotion to create monsters, akumas or other objects that would destroy and terrorize the people of Paris" Ladybug explained.

"Do not worry," Chat continued "you are a fine gentleman. You did nothing wrong. And this fine lady here, she has the power to restore all the damage done." Chat pointed to Ladybug.

"All damage?" the pianist asks "what about my reputation?"

"As an artist, you are supposed to have feelings?" Ladybug asked "Strong feelings!" Chat said as a confirmation, not as a question and Ladybug gave him a look, but then she remembered how he played the piano earlier that evening and decided that he probably knows what he is talking about.

"When you play a piece, you relate to the feelings that are built into the music" Chat explained and the pianist nodded, rising his head and looking at Chat "and in a single composition, there are many feelings, happiness, love" Chat was explaining with much feelings of his own "but also sadness and despair." Ladybug watched him with awe, his words seemed familiar, but she could not quite place them.

The pianist took a deep breath "I understand what you say, my dear boy, but this means that it must be really difficult to be an artist in the city of Paris these days. It is hard to perform any kind of art if you have to shove your feelings away."

Chat sighed, he remembered his father and how he is amputated of any feelings whatsoever and it is generally considered that what he creates is art. "Art is industry" Chat replied flatly after a long silence, but there was a painful sigh just after that statement.

"It has not always been that way" the pianist argued. Chat was looking at him with more respect than before. Ladybug was surprised to see such reaction. "And the truth is, art was always partially a craft, you have to live off something, even artists have to eat, you know?" and both heroes smiled at him and nodded. "But if you can't just be yourself and feel it while doing it … then it is not an art, it is just a chore." the pianist finished.

The two superheroes nodded, then laughed then continued the conversation about many things and Chat felt connected to this man more than he ever felt connected to his father. Ladybug was involved in the conversation on art, except when they went into details of different compositions when she just enjoyed listening.

"Kids, it is late" the pianist noticed looking at his watch as he put it back around his wrist "shouldn't you be in bed by this hour?" They both looked at the hour and gasped in surprise. "I am not going to ask if your parents are worried about you being out this late. I saw on TV what you fought and being out late should be the least of their concerns." he winked. "Now, off you go, I fly home early in the morning and I should be just fine! Good night kids and thank you!"


	9. The sleeping beauty

**Sleeping beauty**

_Long, long time ago in a kingdom far, far away lived a princess who was cursed. And on her sixteenth (unspecified random teenage) birthday she stabbed herself with a needle, pin, or any random popular contemporary sharp object and fell asleep. The whole kingdom around her fell asleep and the only one who could save her and her kingdom from centuries long sleep was a prince who would wake her up with a kiss._

"That is a nice summary of the old fairy tale." Tikki chirped.

Marinette was annoyed, it reminded her of the Dark Cupid. "This is a part of an art project we are working on in school." She sighed. "The first grade students are going to play it but few of us in the art class are making the costumes and the scenery and modernizing the story a bit in the process."

"It is you who should go to sleep now!" Tikki ordered.

"You are right, Tikki, I have no ideas for this" Marinette replied tiredly and went to her loft bed.

Tikki switched off the lights. It was very important to distract Marinette so she would finally sleep. Her anticipation for tomorrow was just too much to bear.

The Sun was shining through the windows. The pink room glowed in all its glory, the colours vivid and lively. The dust particles floated undisturbed in the still air. Tikki poked Marinette's face. "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

Marinette peeked at her clock application on her phone that showed time, date and a day of week. "It is Sunday" she replied sleepily. At that moment the phone started to blink and ring and the reason why it was blinking was on the screen "Photo shoot, Adrien!" the girl screamed reading the same words from the screen.

"It is OK, Marinette. You have plenty of time to get ready." Tikki said calmly.

"But I have to..." Marinette turned around in her room nervously "my lucky socks, my hair, my best dress" but then she stopped turning frantically around in her room. She sighed "I do not have to. I am spending Sunday with my friend." She sighed again and grabbed her sketchbook. "Doing something I like to do." She showed her sketchbook in her backpack and put a few cookies and pink macarons in her purse for Tikki.

She went downstairs and sat at a kitchen table to have her breakfast. Her parents were already awake.

"Good morning maman, papa!" Marinette greeted.

"Good morning! Ready for your first photo shoot?" her father asked with a wink.

"I am just observing, papa!" Marinette responded more tired than annoyed.

"Do you know when you go back?" her mother asked.

"I don't" Marinette stopped "I actually forgot to ask." she sighed, but could not hide her smile for the last part "Adrien said that these things can last for a whole day."

"OK, dear, make sure you let us know!" Tom reminded.

"Actually, that might be a problem. I might not be allowed to use my phone. Not to take shots of the future collection. Business secret." Marinette explained "I told you about that before. That is why you have this number here, it is a secretary that would be able to answer your calls and questions."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Marinette's eyes were on the clock "He is here half an hour early!"

Tom sent Marinette for the door while both Tom and Sabine were stuffing one box with food. "That should keep them for a day." Tom said. Sabine grabbed a few more cookies and stuffed inside. "I do not know how many people will be there. And that boy is awfully slim." Sabine said while adding additional box of macarons on the top of the large box.

Meantime, Marinette opened the door with such force it hit the bouncer at the floor and hit her back.

"H..hi Adrien" Marinette waved "ouch" the door hit her.

"Good Morning Marinette" Adrien waved back "ouch, that must have hurt!"

"It's okay" she smiled "you … you are here early?".

"We are starting early today. Nathalie is already there. You ready?" Adrien asked.

Tom and Sabine appeared at the door and dropped the boxes onto Marinette's hands. "Hello Adrien. It was really nice of you to invite our daughter. She is very interested." Her father said a bit teasingly.

"And thank you for picking her up!" Sabine added "OK, kids, you can go now. Have fun!" she sent them on their way pushing the boxes with food into Marinette's hands.

Marinette walked down the stairs carrying two boxes in her hands with her crush by her side. It was common knowledge that was a recipe for disaster. Even Adrien knew it (although not completely the reasons behind it). He took the boxes from Marinette "Here, let me help you!" and they both walked down the stairs. Adrien quickly rescued the boxes, being a cavalier, and rescuing food from Marinette's clumsy hands (well it is true, she often dropped objects from her hands while near Adrien).

"I should warn you, they are really strict about the phone rule. You explained to your parents not to worry if they can't contact you?" Adrien spoke on the way down.

"Yes, several times." she replied and rolled her eyes.

"The photo shoot is in a studio across the city. You will meet Vincent, the photographer, he might have several assistants there, a make up artist and a hairdresser." Adrien was explaining as they descended to the ground floor.

Marinette quickly pushed open the building entrance door for him and he opened the car door. As soon as they both sat and buckled their seatbelts with the boxes in the middle, Adrien's phone rang with a video call from Nathalie.

"Adrien, are you on your way?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes Nathalie" Adrien answered.

"There is no time to pick up that girl, your father insists to be there on time" Nathalie was all business.

"She is already in the car, Nathalie, we are already quite far on our way to the studio. But we can turn around and bring her back home, if you want?" Adrien offered.

"OK, then Adrien, as you wish!" Nathalie responded. "Just make sure she does not cause any delays!" Nathalie hung up the call.

Adrien sighed "I am sorry about this Marinette." He looked at her and she was worried.

"Have I put you into trouble with this?" she asked, pulling her shoulders down and bowing her head a little.

"No! No trouble at all!" Adrien smiled, Marinette raised her head to look at him "Father and Nathalie are a bit nervous because this shoot was already done. Then father was not satisfied with the photos. Then they scheduled it for Monday and I would skip school. But I asked to do it today so … anyway everything should be OK!" Then he produced more genuine smile.

"Did you have breakfast?" Marinette asked.

"Oh, I interrupted you at breakfast when I came to pick you up early?" Adrien responded. "Is that why you have this big box?" he asked.

"Maman and papa packed a few snacks for lunch, but it might be enough for the whole crew" Marinette laughed. "Please help yourself if you want to eat anything."

"Let's see what we have here." Adrien said opening the lid of the large box. "I had my nutritionist and father approved breakfast-before-shoot" _which means basically nothing_ he thought to himself.

His face lit up when he saw the contents. He was not really allowed to eat any of it if his father was asked, but if he does not know, it can't hurt, right? Now he just has to include Marinette and Gorilla into his scheme.

"Hm, Marinette? I need your help with this." he started.

Marinette to explain what is each piece, but he cut her off. Her explanations made him more hungry and less patient.

"It was not that. My father and Nathalie should never find out I ate any of this." he whispered.

Marinette whispered back "OK" and looked at the driver.

"He is fine, we will just bribe him with a few of these pieces" Adrien whispered back and she nodded in response.

"Now, how about sharing this piece here?" he proposed and she nodded. They held one side each and it separated into two pieces. Each took their own and started to eat.

They were eating and chatting and the car soon pulled over next to a building entrance.

"Oh, we are here already." Adrien was surprised. His driver grunted. Marinette gave the box to the driver "Please help yourself!" and the driver took one quiche. Then he suddenly turned and took one pie. And then peeked again and took a few macarons. He smiled back to the girl.

"Have a nice breakfast!" both of them told to Gorilla as they waved him away.

Adrien tried the door "It is locked." he was surprised and took his phone out. "Let me call Nathalie." Ho just took out his phone when a man appeared at the door.

"Hi, I'm Claude, Vincent's assistant." the man said offering his hand to Marinette.

"Please to meet you Claude. I am Marinette" the girl responded.

"Hi, Adrien, please come in. Nathalie already left." Claude greeted Adrien and let them in the building.

"That's perfect, we do not have to hide the box now." Adrien winked to Marinette and she smiled.

They walked through a corridor and reached one of the numbered doors.

"Oh, I almost forgot, phone please?" he turned and faced Marinette.

Marinette quickly typed a message to her parents that she arrived to the studio and gave him her phone. Adrien followed.

"You have to turn in your phone too?" Marinette asked surprised.

"Yes, once I sent a selfie to Nino. It was really funny." Adrien smiled "But not to my father and Nathalie." he sighed.

They entered a studio and greeted everybody. There was Vincent the photographer who shortly introduced himself "Bon giorno, I am Vincent" he waved while holding his small cup of coffee in the other hand. The smell of espresso was surrounding him.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Marinette" she responded smiling politely.

"Hi Marinette, I am Pierre" another man shouted.

Two assistants, Claude and Pierre were moving lights and measuring the light intensity with a device, shouting the numbers and Vincent was nodding in approval or wrinkling eyebrows in disproval.

Adrien took Marinette to a small room on the side.

"This is Marie, the make-up and Helene, the hair" he introduced "and this is Marinette!"

"Pleased to meet you" Marinette waved shyly from the door and smiled.

"oh, so this is Marinette" Helene, the older of two women responded looking at her studiously over her glasses. Marinette blushed in response.

"I am pleased to finally meet you!" Marie, probably in her mid twenties replied offering her hand.

"I will show Marinette the change room and then sent her to you, OK?" Adrien asked.

The two women nodded and started to whisper between themselves before Adrien and Marinette turned to leave the room.

Adrien lead Marinette to a dressing room. "This is where I change" he said and Marinette blushed instantly. She quickly looked around trying to supres her blush by concentrating on something else. The room was full of clothes hanging on different devices. Each set was numbered. A tablet in the change room rang and Adrien pressed the answer button.

"Jeanette and Yvonne are late" were the first words spoken by Nathalie's stern voice. Adrien visibly gulped feeling sorry for two persons who would feel his father's wrath. "You will start shoot in different order, the outfits that you can do yourself. I have sent you and Vincent the new schedule."

"Thanks Nathalie" Adrien responded, but the call was already ended. He sighed and typed on the tablet to open a new schedule. Then incoming call alert light up again.

"That colleague of yours, from school, is she there?" Nathalie asked again.

"Yes, she is, Nathalie" Adrien replied calmly.

"Good, she can assist you in place of Jeanette. Show her the drill." and she cut the call again.

Adrien smiled to Marinette. "Well, you are gaining some work experience today." he motioned for her to join him. "This is the new schedule for the shoot. Each set is numbered. You just find it somewhere in this room and bring it to me. Then you might help me change." Marinette's face went beet red. "And when I am finished with an outfit, you collect all the pieces and put back to hang under the same number." Marinette's face was darker than Ladybug's and she was staring at the floor. "And do not worry, before I step in front of the camera, Claude will check everything." he smiled. Marinette still stared at the floor.

"Are you OK?" he asked and put his hand on her shoulder.

She stared at the floor. Sighed and waved her head.

"What is wrong?" he sighed still holding her shoulders.

"You … I … you will change clothes … with me … in here?" she asked and pointed to the floor.

"Actually, more like over there," Adrien pointed to the floor one meter away. He laughed from the heart and Marinette laughed too.

"OK, then, the first number is 101" Adrien pointed to the screen. Marinette nodded and turned to the devices where the clothes were hanging from. She studied the numbers and found some order. It was arranged systematically and she located it on the uppermost device, she grabbed a ladder, climbed quickly retrieved the items, got to the floor and turned. Both the clothes she held and her jaw dropped to the floor. Adrien Agreste stood before her in his trunk shorts.

Her left hand flew up to cover her eyes, her right hand went down as she bowed to fetch the clothes from the floor.

"It would be much easier if you did not try to work with your eyes closed" Adrien teased.

Marinette held the clothes in her arms and stared at the clothes intently not moving her eyes from there. Adrien smiled and put his hands over hers. He wandered about what the problem could be and suddenly got to a revelation.

"Marinette, are you shy because I am in my underwear?" he asked. She nodded not rising her eyes from the clothes, her face beet red. Adrien Agreste stood before her in his underwear holding her hands.

"OK, now please listen. This is not different than seeing me on the swimming pool the other day." he started. She took a breath. She actually started breathing at that moment. "Now, please look at me."

She closed her eyes and raised her head. She opened her eyes only when she was sure she would not see more than his head. Well, she overdid it a little bit and the first thing she saw was a mop of blonde hair. She lowered her gaze a little to Adrien who had a crooked smile on his face. He could not help himself feeling self satisfied seeing that he had this effect on this girl.

"I do not want to force you to do anything. I can ask Claude to help until Yvonne arrives. This" he showed himself being in his underwear "is perfectly normal for me so I forgot how it might be unpleasant for you."

Marinettes thoughts suddenly shifted. This is something she has to get used to if she wants to work in the fashion industry. Stepping in to replace an assistant in the photo shoot for Gabriel Agreste can only have a positive impact on her career. She can do this. She should put those strange feelings aside and do her job, just like she was doing when she was Ladybug. She was already breathing, she just took one more deep breath to be able to speak.

"I can do this, Adrien, I will help you." she smiled putting on a brave face and squaring her shoulders.

"I know you can!" Adrien replied with a smile and squeezed her shoulders with his hands. "Now what do we have here?" he said taking the clothes from her. "Go to the screen and read the instructions."

She shifted her attention to the screen and was reading the instructions next to the number. When she turned, Adrien already had trousers and the shirt on.

"Is everything OK?" Adrien asked turning around.

"you're perfect" Marinette responded probably more to herself, but Adrien heard her and got out of the room. Marie and Helene were at the door and obviously jumped away.

"Oh, sorry Adrien, we heard from Vincent that Yvonne is late and went here to see if we could help." Helene started, but it was obvious they were eavesdropping.

"Marinette, you can come to see the make up and hair done now, if you want." Adrien told her, and the girl followed.

Adrien sat and Marie started to work on the make up. She was quick with her hands but Helene was quicker with her mouth.

"So, where have you two met?" Helene asked Marinette. Marie gave her a look. Obviously, both women already knew.

"We go to school together" Marinette replied with a smile "in the same class."

Helene looked at her over her glasses.

"And you are here, on a Sunday morning because?" she continued her questioning. Marinette was reminded of Alya instantly.

"I am interested in fashion, in designing fashion actually and ..." she trailed off. How to explain this. "And Adrien was kind to ask me to see how this part is done." She smiled, a bit awkwardly in the hope that this answer is sufficient. The make up was finished, Helene moved to Adrien to start working on his hair and Marie started talking and asking questions.

"Adrien told us about Marinette who won some competition in school, was that you?" was the first question. Marinette nodded.

"Have you ever considered modelling? Most of the girls have." she continued, but got a look from Helene.

Marinette waved her head "No, not really, I just like to draw and design and make things." she replied.

"There will be time for that dear, if you will need to support yourself through university." Helene stepped in. "Not everyone starts before they really walk as Adrien over here." She said the last part as if she was feeling sorry for the boy and Marinette gave her a long wandering look. Helene was looking at Marinette, eyeing her from head to toe. Marinette noticed that Marie did the same.

"Could you please notify Vincent to be ready in two?" Helene asked Marinette.

Marinette found Vincent sipping his coffee. "Hi Vincent. Um, could you please be ready in two?" Marinette repeated the message hoping the meaning is there, and that the meaning is indeed two minutes.

Vincent gave her a look. "Bene. I am ready. Lights are ready. Camera's are ready. Finally, at least one of my models will be ready." He spoke in heavy Italian accent waving his hands.

Adrien appeared from the make up and hair ready for shooting.

"You can stay and watch if you want" Vincent told her "just do not move beyond this line." He showed a line of glued scotch tape. Marinette moved to be behind the line and behind Vincent.

Adrien stood in front of the camera, Vincent took a few photos, instructed Pierre to measure light again and Claude to adjust one light on the side and announced "OK, now for real."

Adrien smiled to Marinette behind the camera and changed a few poses.

"Excellent!" Vincent announced "Next!".

Adrien moved from his position and suddenly Marinette realized he will need his next set of clothes and she should find it. She ran to the change room, looked at the screen, climbed, picked it up and got down. Adrien stood before her, with his trousers off and kicked aside, holding his shirt.

"Now I need your help" he said and the girl tried to keep standing on her feet.

"I should take off this shirt over my head and mess up my hair and make up as little as possible, please put your hands inside the shirt collar?" Adrien asked. She nodded in response.

Marinette did as asked and together they managed to slip the shirt over his head without touching his face. It did touch his hair but only a little and the hair was not messed up much.

"Now we put the next shirt on together, OK?" Adrien asked and Marinette nodded again. His face remained untouched and his hair did not change.

"This is great," Adrien said looking at the mirror "Thank you!"

Then he moved on to his trousers while Marinette was reading the instructions. When she stopped she said "But, these are the same as the last time."

"Yes, they will be for the next ten pieces, same pieces different colour combinations." Adrien explained. "These are photos for the online catalogue, and probably printed one. Saving my make up will save us much time. And it is important not to get it on the clothes although it is smudge free, I can't risk it. Vincent would be taking photos of Jeanette while I change, but she is not here."

He was finished and off to hair and make up, while Marinette proceeded to hang the first piece back up where she took it from.

After one hour the first set of items was done. Assistants were sending photos to Nathalie to verify the quality and she sent back her approval. Vincent asked Marinette to stand in some particular spot each time Adrien was in front of the camera, sometimes on the side, and sometimes behind him. He seemed particularly happy with Adrien and gave a few comments and winks.

Two girls burst into the studio. Both of them with red eyes and black circles below.

"Hello Yvonne, Jeanette" Marinette heard Marie while she was looking for the next set of clothes in the change room while Adrien was taking off the last set.

"Jeanette, you look awful!" Helene scolded. "Oh, this is not going to be good!"

Marinette quickly read the instructions for the next set of clothes and helped Adrien to put the shirt off and another on. They were already in a complete routine. When they got out, before them was Vincent with his arms crossed, tilted head and a questioning look, concerned Helene who was whispering something with Marie and Marie who was in complete state of panic "I can't fix this, it is too much!" She said out loud "I can try, but is will not be good enough!" She was waving her hands and repeating that this can't be done. And then, there were two girls. Both were beautiful, aside from the fact that they were obviously crying instead of sleeping last night.

Adrien sighed. "This is Jeanette" he waved towards a tall blonde girl "and this is Yvonne" he waved towards a shorter redhaired girl. Both had blue eyes and full lips and long wavy hair and exactly the same shoes on high heels. And the clothes was obviously from the last night. "Girls, this is Marinette" he finished the introduction. All the girls simply nodded to each other.

"She got dumped and kicked out of their flat yesterday." Yvonne replied quietly "She slept on the floor in my room."

"That is one big lie." Vincent replied "She. Did. Not. Sleep. And neither did you."

Jeanette was obviously very tired and said nothing. There was a long moment of silence.

Helene started to talk first.

"Yvonne, take Jeanette and dress her. Solo shots. We will do our best and Vincent can try to set up the lights." Helene started to organize and nobody complained since they wanted to avoid contacting higher management at all costs. Nobody wants to get scolded by Nathalie, let alone Gabriel Agreste.

"Adrien, come here, let's fix you" Helene said to Adrien who left. Marinette went back to the dressing room to check where everything is and tidy up, but mostly to talk to Tikki.

"Tikki, this looks bad. I do not like this." she said.

"Marinette, you can go there and see if you can help, OK?" Tikki chirped.

Marinette quickly ran to the girl's dressing room but could hear Nathalie's voice through the door coming from the phone video call so the tone was slightly disturbed.

"This is unacceptable" Nathalie scolded in her stern voice "I will inform Gabriel on the issue." Then she audibly sighed. "Yvone, proceed to get her ready for her shoot and have Vincent send us the photos to check."

Marinette ran to the make up, she found Vincent there and repeated what she overheard.

"Si, Claude already sent the first set of photos from this morning for them to check and they confirmed to proceed to the next set." Vincent said with a smile waving his hands energetically. Then he stopped "Bene, Claude will send photos after every shoot."

Claude arrived "Vincent, come, video call!" and Vincent left.

Marinette was there for Adrien's shoot. She noticed Jeanette going for make up all dressed up. They went to the dressing room and repeated the procedure. Adrien was out, but Jeanette was still in the make up so Helene came in front of the camera, fixed his hair quickly and they proceeded taking the photos in several poses before Adrien went to change again. It really was a monotonous task.

Adrien and Marinette were in his dressing room busy with changing his clothes when they overheard commotion in the studio.

"Come on! Let's peek!" Adrien winked at her. She put his shirt away and went to the door, opened it a few centimetres and peeked through. Adrien was peeking above her head. Vincent was doing the best he could but was not happy with the results.

"I can only switch off the lights!" he complained. "Claude move number two to nine o'clock."

He took a few photos.

"Now reduce number one to 50"

He took a few photos more.

"Jeanette, turn a little bit more away from me." was the next instruction.

Again, he took more photos.

"Keep turning away from me, slowly" he continued.

The camera was shooting.

"OK, now body towards me, head to your left" he continued.

Adrien tapped Marinette to move away from the door. She closed the door and helped Adrien into his shirt.

"Vincent is doing his best. Marie made a small miracle. Helene did a fantastic job." Adrien said with a sigh and Marinette felt relieved. Adrien noticed that "But I know my father." He continued "the lighting is different than in my photos and these are supposed to be for the same line and he will make me re-do all the photos to be in the same lighting." He sighed again.

Marinette felt divided. She felt sorry for Adrien, but on the other hand, she would spend more time with him. And she just learned something.

Adrien was ready, after quick fix up in the hair and make up during which Marinette put away the former set of clothes, Adrien was in front of the camera again and Vincent sent Marinette to stand behind him. Vincent took a few photos in the first position, but forgot to order the change. He turned to Marinette.

Then he eyed her up and down. "Ragazza, turn around" he waved his hand as to show what he meant "porfavor, ehm, please?".

Marinette turned around once, confused expression on her face.

"Please, take of your shirt and turn around, come on!" Vincent was becoming more eager. Marinette was confused, but obeyed. This was the industry she wanted to work in. She took of her shirt, wearing her tank top and pink trousers and turned around.

Adrien understood Vincent's idea instantly, got to Marinette, took her hand and lead her to his position in front of the camera. The girl was on autopilot, she was blushing but walking on her own two feet. Adrien just held her hand. This is just work.

Vincent started taking photos as they were talking. Adrien turned to Vincent after a while and Vincent nodded.

"Marinette" Adrien said and put his hands on her shoulders "would you like to try doing some modelling today?" He smiled. Her brain did not fully register what was going on. She was in the fashion world. It looked like a dream. And how could she say no to this boy. She also could not really pronounce the word yes at the moment so she just nodded.

"Vincent, let's do this raw, OK?" Adrien said.

Marinette stood in her own clothes and Adrien just talked to her and explained what different instructions for positions meant. She smiled shyly, but squared her shoulders and straightened up on command, looked left and right and up to Adrien's face.

Then Vincent called her to step down, took a few photos of Adrien alone and sent them back to the change room. Even before they entered, they could hear the alarm for a video call on Vincent's tablet. Adrien intentionally left the door partially opened. They could hear the complete conversation.

"The state of the female model is unacceptable. She is modelling clothes for teenagers, but wears enough make up to look forty." Gabriel spoke. "The male model photos are acceptable, I admit, better than usual." Adrien grinned with happiness as if he got the best possible praise. Marinette noticed this with disbelief in her eyes. Adrien noticed her twitch.

"That is the highest compliment I got from him in a long time." he whispered.

"Senor Agreste, I have a proposition for you." Vincent started. "You may wish to look at the most recent folder with the photos while we speak." He proposed and waited for some answer which was probably inaudible nod since he continued. "Your son brought here a cute little sinorina." he started and Marinette yelped, Adrien covered her mouth and smiled. "You are saving the day" he whispered to her ear. If she was not on an autopilot already, she would have fainted.

"We took a few test photos for you to see. These are completely raw, her own clothes, no make up." Vincent continued. "May I propose, since we are all here anyway, to continue shooting the male photos and try some couples photos with this girl and see if it can work out?" Vincent braced himself for an answer. Marie and Helene were watching from one side, as well as Claude and Pierre from another. Even Yvonne poked her head from the change room and listened. Gabriel looked busy with something outside the screen, suddenly he reappeared.

"Continue shooting solo male photos, I will inform you on my decision" he replied flatly and hang up.

Everybody sighed with relief, at least the idea will be considered.

In the meantime, Jeanette suffered from her conversation with Nathalie and later even Gabriel. She was seriously scolded by Nathalie. But, few seconds after that call was finished, Gabriel called himself and mentioned that her career is finished. This meant no salary, no rent and no possibility to finish university for her. She went to the bathroom and cried in misery and anger.

Gabriel felt this strong emotions when Nathalie was speaking to Jeanette and decided to add to the fire by placing the call himself. He was cruel intentionally. He placed a call to Vincent, but in the middle of Vincent's proposal he felt the emotions he was waiting for. He quickly dismissed the call.

"Adrien is there" Nathalie warned.

"He will be fine" Gabriel dismissed. He went to the painting, pressed the secret buttons and descended into his lair. He transformed on the way.

"I feel strong emotions of anger and despair." Hawk Moth said catching a white butterfly and releasing a dark purple one "Fly away my little akuma and evilize her!"

A dark purple butterfly approached a crying young woman in the dressing room. She was crunching a piece of fabric in her hands. The butterfly entered this piece of fabric and she felt it like a needle in it pierced through the skin on her index finger. A purple mask appeared on her head.

"Sleeping Beauty, you need you sleep and rest to regain your beautiful appearance. I give you power to get your sleep and your whole kingdom will fall asleep with you until your prince charming comes to your rescue."

"I agree." the young woman responded.

She stumbled to her feet, but soon fell to the floor, fast asleep, still holding the purple cloth in her hands.

Marinette dressed up Adrien and they went towards the door, but they suddenly stumbled on the floor falling asleep. Adrien sat on the floor his back to the door, his head swung a bit backwards. As he was falling he caught Marinette so her head was now on his shoulder, facing him tilted a bit upwards.

Everyone in the studio fell asleep on the spot. Nathalie stumbled in Gabriel's office, fell to the floor and fell asleep. Hawk Moth swayed a bit in his lair, he supported himself with his cane, but soon he stumbled to the floor and fell asleep.

Tikki and Plagg got out from their hiding spots. They looked at each other, then flew to their chosen.

"They looked so cute together" Tikki chirped.

"Gross" Plagg put on a false disgusted face.

"Oh, come on, you know you agree with me." Tikki continued.

"Better think on how to solve this one." Plagg said flatly.

"Oh, that is easy. But first, let's have a look around" Tikki replied and phased through the door.

"Do you honestly think they would have some Camembert here?" Plagg asked and phased through the door after Tikki.

They zoomed over all people sleeping in the studio.

"This guy is snoring so badly." Plagg complained next to Pierre who slept in an awkward position leaning on one side to one reflector.

"This guy's mouth smell so bad" Plagg complained next to Claude.

"It means something coming from you" Tikki chirped back.

Vincent was sleeping hugging a camera "This guy also looks OK." Tikki continued.

They flew around Helene and Marie. "These are both fine." Plagg continued "I am not, there is no cheese in here."

They flew one more circle.

"There!" Tikki pointed towards the women's dressing room door where Yvonne was sleeping. "We should check there!" They were passing a small coffee table where Marinette left her boxes.

"You are right, I smell something over here" Plagg said and flew towards the box.

"Later, Plagg" Tikki grabbed his hand and pulled him "I am sure you had enough for now." She pulled him towards Yvonne and they flew over her body checking her.

"She seems to be fine too!" Tikki chirped.

"Good, can I have some cheese now?" Plagg asked.

Tikki looked around "There" she noticed where Jeanette laid down on the floor. They flew over.

"It is this item she is holding in her hands" Tikki concluded. "That is where the akuma is".

Plagg had a strange look on his face.

"No, Plagg, you should not cataclysm it while it is in her hands, you have no control!" Tikki scolded. Plagg looked as if someone took candy from him (or in his case, a wheel of Camembert, or perhaps a truckload of it.)

"Come on, lets wake them up" Tikki chirped and started back to the men's change room. Plagg followed. At one point Tikki warned "And no stopovers for refuel!" while they were approaching boxes on the coffee table. They phased back through the door.

"Enchanted sleep, the only was for them to wake up is the enchanted kiss" Tikki explained.

"Ew" Plagg let out a disgusted sound.

"You do not have to do it yourself" Tikki chirped. "Come on, help me!" Tikki said and positioned herself above Adrien's head.

"Isn't this, like, against our rules?" Plagg asked.

"No" Tikki answered, but obviously not entirely sure and looking for a justification "This is needed to beat the akuma, they would not remember much anyway."

"I am going to hear about this for this whole evening from my romantic fluff boy over here" Plagg said annoyed.

"Me too" Tikki responded with happiness in her voice.

They both grabbed Adrien's hair and pushed his head forward. His head fell forward his lips brushing against Marinettes. Tikki and Plagg quickly hid behind Adrien. Adrien's head moved a bit on its own, so did Marinette's. They both felt something touching their lips and stiffened. This meant that both of them raised their heads and Adrien moved away from Marinette. She wanted to jump away, but his reflex was to strengthen his hold on her.

"Sorry, Adrien, I am so sorry" Marinette apologized. "I do not know how this happened."

Adrien took in their position "Actually, I am holding you." He pointed "So I should apologize, but I do not remember how we got into this position."

Marinette got up and held a hand for Adrien to get on his feet. Her face was blushing wildly. Possibly, not talking was the best option for her right now. They got out of the change room. They first noticed Vincent sleeping and hugging his camera. Then they noticed others sleeping in awkward positions.

"They all fell asleep where they were standing" Marinette noticed.

"This is why we were … " Adrien started and they looked at each other, both blushing.

"But this, this means, this can only be … " Marinette started.

"An akuma" they both said in unison.

"Erm, I have to … " Adrien waved towards the men's change room where his bag would be.

"I just have to fetch my bag and look for … " Marinette started "a toilet, yes a toilet!" she finished grabbing her purse and disappearing.

"Tikki, I really need to practice some better excuses" she whispered to her bag while opening the clasp.

Adrien's eyes followed Marinette with slightly confused expression on his face, but quickly turned to his bag. He found Plagg there.

"Plagg, claws … " he started

"Stop" Plagg shouted.

Adrien looked towards the change room door, bewildered.

"Marinette could have heard you!" Adrien whisper shouted scolding Plagg.

"Oh, I am sure she is busy with her own issues." Plagg answered. "Listen kid, the akumatized girl is sleeping in the other room. The akumatized object is a piece of cloth in her hand. It is an easy task! Now you can transform."

"So we just need Ladybug to clean the akuma?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, but I expect she will be here soon." Plagg answered in a mysterious and knowing tone.

"OK, Plagg, claws out!" and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

Marinette hid in a corner behind stalls with clothes.

"Tikki, spots ..."

"Stop" Tikki whisper shouted.

"What is it?" Marinette whispered back.

"While you were sleeping" Tikki started "I had a look around. The akuma is a young woman in the other dressing room." Marinette blinked in surprise. "The akumatized object is probably the piece of cloth in her hands."

"That is great, let's go and clean that akuma." Marinette said, Tikki nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!" and Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

Ladybug roamed the studio towards the door to the women's dressing room. She stepped through the door, over sleeping Yvonne and entered to find Chat there crouched over another sleeping woman.

"Hello there, My Lady" Chat greeted. He straightened up and took Ladybug's hand and kissed it.

"Hello Chat Noir" Ladybug replied. "What do we have here?" she asked not wanting to reveal that Tikki already briefed her on the problem.

"We have a case of Sleeping Beauty, apparently" Chat grinned.

Ladybug looked the woman over, head to toe. Chat crouched on the other side of the woman, by her middle.

"Is that piece of cloth in her hands the akumatized object?" Ladybug asked.

"It looks so to me, My Lady" Chat was inspecting it without touching. Ladybug bent over and reached for it.

"Ladybug, wait" Chat said, but Ladybug already grabbed the cloth and pulled it from the woman's hands. She remained bowed and grabbed the cloth in both hands with an aim to rip it apart. But then, her finger touched the needle hidden in the cloth and Ladybug instantly started falling asleep. She also literally fell towards Chat who instinctively grabbed her hands that held the needle and got picked by the needle too. He wrapped her in his hands, although he was falling asleep too. They were falling to the floor together. Chat on his back, Ladybug forward, on top of him.

In the process, everybody sleeping might have opened their eyes for a few seconds, but swiftly fell back asleep.

Chats head hit the floor. Ladybug fell on top of him, her lips brushed over Chats. They both stirred a little and found themselves waking up in slightly compromising position. Ladybug laid on top of Chat, their lips touching, Chat's hands wrapped around her.

Chat grinned.

Ladybug huffed.

Chat unwrapped his arms.

Ladybug jumped to her feet.

Chat got up on his feet, slightly blushing behind the mask.

Ladybug blushed too, but brushed the feelings away.

"OK, this piece of cloth has something hidden inside" Ladybug noticed.

"We might need a little bit of luck to destroy this one" Chat proposed.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug called and got a piece of magnet. She smiled. Chat was puzzled.

She passed the magnet over the cloth a few times and a needle attached to the magnet.

"It looks like this is our akumatized object" Ladybug pointed to the needle attached to the magnet.

"Wait, don't touch it!" Chat said.

"I was not … touching it" Ladybug responded.

"Last time you touched it, we fell asleep" Chat warned "not that I mind" he muttered to himself "but I prefer to be aware when I am near you."

"Me too" Ladybug replied.

Chat grinned.

"Care to give it you magic touch?" Ladybug asked Chat.

"Cataclysm" Chat called and his right claw radiated dark energy. He touched the needle with his index finger and the needle disintegrated.

A purple butterfly flew out of the needle. Ladybug took her yoyo.

"Enough evil doing for you little akuma" Ladybug swung her yoyo "Gotcha" she caught the dark purple butterfly "bye bye little butterfly" she released a white butterfly.

Confused young woman looked at the superheroes in her dressing room.

"Who are you?" then looked around "Sorry I must have fallen asleep, I was so tired" she yawned.

"Actually, you were akumatized" Ladybug replied.

"But you should consider getting some rest" Chat proposed.

"Yes, I will, I will be … OK" The woman replied.

Ladybug took the magnet and threw it in the air "Miraculous Ladybug!" and everybody started to wake up.

Hawk Moth woke up in his lair and Nathalie woke up on the floor of Gabriel's office. Hawk Moth was angry, he knew he lost but slept through the whole ordeal.

Ladybug and Chat Noir left the studio room and then split their separate ways. Chat Noir knew where to find an open toilet, went inside and detransformed.

"Camembert" Plagg whined "Cheese!"

Adrien checked himself "I am wearing clothes for the shoot, there is cheese in my bag in the studio, come on" and started to go.

Plagg put on a face and posture of a man (or perhaps a cat) after roaming the desert for three days without water "Camembert!" he whispered.

"Plagg, are you exhausted from the massive battle we fought? And even more massive cataclysm we produced?" Adrien asked hiding the small creature under his shirt. He started walking back towards the studio.

Ladybug went down the corridor and tried each door. She stood behind a corner, the corridors were empty so she detransformed there. She caught Tikki and held her to her chest. Her purse was in the studio and her jacket too.

"I have macarons in my purse in the studio" Marinette whispered to Tikki.

"That is OK, Marinette, just find your way back" Tikki replied and hid in her hands.

Finding a way back proved to be easier said than done. Marinette looked at every door in dimly lit corridors. "I think it had a sigh Studio 7 on it," she whispered while kept on walking.

"Marinette?" she heard a familiar voice from the corridor and saw a familiar mop of blonde hair on top of a tall slim boy, but could not be sure if that was Chat or Adrien.

She rushed to the figure in response.

"Hi Adrien" she smiled once she recognized the figure had no cat ears "I forgot which door to take to return to the studio."

"Come over here" he replied and she walked by his side, lowering her hands and hiding Tikki inside. They reached studio door soon and Adrien opened the door for her. She entered, thanked and went straight to her purse to put Tikki inside to munch on the macaron stored there.

Adrien went to his bag and left Plagg there with a piece of cheese.

They both returned to the main studio room and looked around. Everyone was back and awake.

"Now, where were we?" Vincent asked. Claude looked at a screen: the next one is item number 204.

"Good, item number 204 please?" Vincent said turning towards Adrien and Marinette.

"Item number 204?" Marinette asked "Good" she turned and went to the men's dressing room. Adrien followed. She touched the notepad screen and checked the instructions and went to fetch the item. Adrien looked on himself and checked the number on the hanger that sat on a chair nearby.

"Marinette?" he called.

"Yes"

"I am already wearing it"

"Oh" she replied and stumbled down the ladder a bit. He ran to fetch her, but she landed safely on her feet.

"OK, I am … going to hair and make up then" Adrien said, turned around scratching his neck and left.

Marinette looked around to see if there are some items left to put back to their place, but found none. Then she left to the main studio room.

Adrien spend a bit more time in hair and make up as this time there was something to fix. He appeared in front of the camera and the show continued as the well oiled machine.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth detransformed into Gabriel Agreste and returned to his office to find a bit dazzled Nathalie.

"What happened?" Nathalie asked.

"Akuma was too strong. She made everyone fall asleep. Including us" he replied.

"Then how did Ladybug and Chat Noir win over the akuma" Nathalie asked.

"That is a good question" Gabriel answered "I do not know!" then he stopped in thought. "Which day is it?"

"It is Sunday." Nathalie replied checking the time on the computer "Exactly twenty minutes after the call you made to Vincent in the studio" she reported.

"That can only mean one thing" he replied "they were not affected by this spell!"

Nathalie pulled out the peacock brooch and looked at Gabriel questioningly. He waved his head in return.

"I have to think Nathalie" he responded. "But first, let's see about that problem in the studio!" he moved over to the computer and started to browse the photos.

Things in the studio were back in the routine, Adrien switched clothes sets quickly with Marinette's help. She offered some food from the bakery box to Jeanette and Yvonne first who took a piece each. Jeanette put on a weird smile "Thank you! I guess I can eat such stuff now!"

Marinette offered food to others in the studio and everyone took at least a cookie and thanked her.

"Are you feeding these to Adrien" Helene whispered. Marinette nodded in reply. "His father and Nathalie should never find out!" Helene whispered back. "But he is only a boy, let him have it!" she continued.

Marinette was a bit overwhelmed with wonder what kind of food does Adrien eat at all. She stood with a box in the spot where Vincent pointed her this time and Adrien looked at her switching his eyes between Marinettes eyes and the box she held.

"OK, break, Adrien, eat something!" Vincent called and run towards a coffee machine. Followed by the rest of the crew "And the next time imagine croissants instead of spaghetti."

One croissant for Adrien later and one espresso for Vincent later (which means about half a minute in normal way humans count the time on planet Earth) everyone was back at their spots. Vincent raised his camera.

"Marie, crumbs!" Vincent called. Marinette laughed. Adrien too. Marie arrived with a brush, cleaned his face and fixed his lipstick.

The photo shoot went on. Yvonne consoled Jeanette in the change room. In one break, Helene and Marie approached the girls.

"We might propose to shoot your part tomorrow?" Helene proposed.

Jeanette waved her head "I do not think I have a job any more." she replied and looked towards Marinette.

"Look, that girl is his friend from school" Marie started "she is shy and she can't model things you can as an adult woman."

"They only pulled you to this assignment because the parents of that other girl cancelled" Helene said "They need a teenage model for this collection."

Jeanette waved her head again "I am not a teenager any more" she replied.

"You still look like one very much!" Helene replied "On normal days" she winked. "Now eat your food, have your coffee and we will try to save the day."

Gabriel went through the photos. "This girl is acceptable. Except she is too short. The clothes were prepared for the current girl we took for women line." He remained in thought for some time "Message them that she can model the clothes if they fit her." he ordered Nathalie. Nathalie was making notes of his further remarks and instructions.

They were finishing with the second set of clothing when the call came in from Nathalie. Claude winked to Vincent and put it on hold for half a minute until the shoot was really finished and then answered. Nathalie was obviously annoyed by this procedure so her voice was a bit more stern than usual (if that is possible).

"Gabriel Agreste decided to give it a try with Adrien's school friend" she instructed "at this point anyone would do better than what we could see in the photos this morning!" The last part was obviously intended as an insult.

Everyone turned towards Jeanette and she crumbled into herself and went to the dressing room. Vincent called for a small break. Marinette and Yvonne went to the women's dressing room. Adrien followed.

"It is OK" Jeanette said "I will be fine." she sighed. "Just go ahead."

Adrien patted her shoulder and left. Yvonne shouted "I will be with you in a second". She gave Marinette a set of clothes to change into and pointed to the screen "You should go into the hair and make up right after. But we are having a 15 minutes break." She instructed and then left.

Marinette tried to talk to Jeanette, but she waved her away. Then she went to Adrien who still stood in his clothes from the shoot waiting for someone to help him with the shirt. Marinette offered her hands without words and smiled. She took off his shirt and then looked at the screen.

"Do you have any idea which number is it now?" Marinette asked. "It looks like 301?"

Adrien looked "yes, that model has matching set for boys and girls" he pointed to an icon on the screen. Marinette read the instructions from the screen and went to fetch the clothes. When she returned, she helped Adrien with the shirt and then picked up the previous set, put it together and hanged back into its place.

"I am going to dress myself now" Marinette replied.

"Marinette wait!" Adrien started "Thank you!" he put his hands on her shoulders "You are really saving the day here" he looked at her gently. "How about you use five minutes of your break and then go to change?" he proposed "Marie and Helene will not be ready for you before anyway."

They went to the others to chat.

Deep in the Hawk Moth's lair stood Mayura. Hawk Moth nodded. "I feel she is ready." he said. Mayura plucked a feather that turned from white to violet and blew it away. "Fly away my beautiful amok and enhance her frustration."

In the dressing room, Jeanette kneeled and looked at her keys, decorated by a small doll in a shape of a Disney princess. Purple feather landed on the small doll.

"My name is Mayura" echoed in Jeanette's head "let me build a protector from your deepest and darkest fears!"

The small doll from the key chain fell off the keys and another identical doll appeared that grew tall, until she was the size of the girl who carried her. The small doll attached to the bracelet around the dolls hand. The sentimonster in a shape of a Sleeping Beauty Disney princess started walking.

The doll walked out from the dressing room into the main room of the studio and pointed her hand towards Vincent, she shot out a yellow bolt of light and he fell asleep. The two assistants yelped and the doll quickly turned towards them shooting the bolts. The shouts got the attention of Marie and Helene who got to the door of the hair and make up room. The doll shot a few more shots towards the assistants who were hiding behind props. Claude turned one of the mirrors towards her and used it as a shield.

Adrien was in the dressing room when he heard the sounds from the main studio room and peeked through the door. He saw the sentimonster hitting Vincent who was falling asleep on his feet and falling to the floor and the two male assistants hiding behind the props. The sentimonster kept throwing hits, but those that missed people caused pieces of equipment or walls to fall apart.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and ran into the main studio room rotating his staff as a shield from sentimonster attacks.

Marinette was in the hair and make up room when the sentimonster started putting people to sleep. Marie and Helene went towards the door and she got out of the chair and crouched to see what was going on outside from between their legs. She saw the Sleeping Beauty shooting bolts of light around the main studio room. Helene and Marie pulled back in and closed the door behind when a hit smashed into the door and several hits got to the wall dividing the hair and make up room from the rest of the studio. The wall began to crumble, Helene and Marie screamed and Marinette pulled them to hide below the dressing table and the chairs. The wall collapsed and they could not get out, but were safe in the small space where they hid.

Chat Noir saw the wall crumbling over the hair and make up, blocking the door and burying the people inside in a rubble. His eyes went wide. He remembered Marinette, Helene and Marie being inside and now watching them being buried under the rubble. The sentimonster's attention turned to Chat Noir and he was deflecting the blasts with his staff. He went towards the rubble and tried to move away a few pieces from it using one hand while deflecting sentimonster's attack with the other. The deflected blasts hit other objects in the studio, causing more damage and endangering other civilians there.

"Cataclysm" he called and touched the rubble carefully and it mostly disintegrated, leaving a small opening for the women to get out from under the dressing table. He held a hand for Helene to get out from the hiding spot and directed her to run for the exit, and then he turned back to see Marie getting out from the remains of the rubble, trying to shield both of them and himself with his staff. But then he got hit and fell asleep on his feet and fell, the staff stopped turning and shielding Helene and Marie.

Marinette was the last to remove herself from under the chair where she hid from the falling rubble and then she saw Chat Noir get hit and fall.

"Chat Noir" she called, but there was no answer. She looked around, her purse holding Tikki was not in the hair and make up, it was probably in the dressing room. Tikki might have gotten out and floated to her, but then she could have been observed by other people in the Studio so Marinette assumed Tikki was where she left her. Marinette saw chat very close to her hiding spot and she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him partially into her hiding below the chair. His head, shoulder and arm were in the hiding spot. She observed his sleeping face and cradled him with her arms. She sighed remembering the cure for the sleeping beauty curse from the fairy tale. She felt obliged to do it, he used his cataclysm to save her and would detransform soon in his sleep. If she waked him, he could recharge and help win this fight.

"oh, Chat" she whispered, leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. His eyes fluttered open to see Marinettes face really close and her hands cradling his head. He was confused but smiled, her face held an expression of relief.

"Do not move Chat, you are not completely hidden" Marinette spoke quickly moving away her face and her hands. "I am sorry Chat" she said withdrawing and blushing "I did it to break the spell." Chat understood what happened, she kissed him while he was sleeping and woke him up but he also remembered the events leading to the Weredad akuma when Marinette told Chat she loved him.

"It is okay, Marinette." he whispered softly "and thank you for waking me up." Then he looked around, saw an opportunity and got out from the partial hiding and to his feet grabbing the staff in on swift move and rotated it to use it as a shield.

"Come on, Marinette, let me take you to safety." he said holding out his other claw/hand. Marinette decided that the best solution would be to let Chat lead her and shield her on the way, but to her purse. She will handle him somehow. They started walking, Chat protecting Marinette.

In the meantime, Claude and Pierre made a few moves catching sentimonster's attention briefly so Helene and Marie saw it as an opportunity to escape. However, their running caused sentimonster to turn back. The sentimonster took a few shots towards Marie and Helene. Chat stopped in his tracks and Marinette went to hide in the dressing room nearby and closed the door behind her, her purse was hanging from a chair and it was the perfect opportunity for her.

Chat noticed Marinette escaped to safety and jumped to protect Helene and Marie. But he was disturbed hearing the warning beep from his ring, he noticed he had only a minute before he would detransform. The two women got slightly separated and he could not shield all three of them by rotating his staff. He was looking for the way to hide the two women where Marinette was and then escape to recharge Plagg. Unfortunately, sentimonster offered him a quick solution. Helene got hit and fell asleep on her feet. Marie instinctively caught her before she fell and pulled to the side to lay down on a large box. While Marie was laying Helene's body over the box, another light hit her and Marie fell asleep too. Chat ran towards the men's change room and closed the door behind him just in time to detransform in hiding and catch hungry Plagg who was whining for cheese.

Marinette crawled into the studio. She hid behind the chair and pulled her shoulder bag by the strap from the chair.

"We have another monster, Tikki" Marinette said.

"I am ready Marinette" Tikki replied.

"Tikki, spots on!" Marinette whispered and transformed into Ladybug.

She got out from the small room and threw her yoyo at the sentimonster while jumping out. The sentimonster was shooting at Claude who was hiding behind the giant mirror close to the closed dressing room door while Pierre was already opening the studio door.

The sentimonster quickly turned towards Ladybug and started shooting. She rotated her yoyo as a. shield, satisfied that she got the sentimonter's attention away from the civillians and looked around for Adrien, but he was nowhere to be found, so she assumed he was hiding somewhere, either in the other dressing room or he got away.

"Did Adrien get to safety?" Ladybug asked to Claude who was still crouching behind some props. She took the handle of the dressing room door, but could not open it. "I can't open it" he shouted "he got himself locked, he is probably safe." Then she quickly moved away to protect the other civilians there and observe the sentimonster.

Claude went for the door as sentimonster's attention was still pointed towards Ladybug. She was still concerned for Adrien's safety.

"Perhaps I could help him with a little bit of luck?" she said jumping behind one large box.

"Lucky charm!" she called and got a piece of rope. She observed the rope briefly "How do I open the door with these?" She was so focused on keeping Adrien safe she forgot her main duty was to fight the sentimonster.

Ladybug took the rope and jumped towards the dressing room door herself. The sentimonster shot a light bolt in that direction. Ladybug rotated her yoyo as shield while putting her other hand to the door handle. The light bolt bounced off the yoyo shield into some props nearby which exploded into smaller pieces. Several pieces hit the yoyo and slowed down its rotation and made the shield less effective. She threw her rope to the sentimonster and the rope wrapped around the sentimonster hampering their movement.

Ladybug was focused on the other hand trying to open the door when sentimonster managed to point one hand towards her shot another light bolt and hit Ladybug. She fell asleep on her feet still trying to open the door. She fell towards the door and slept sitting and leaning on the door. The sentimonster was tied up but could wery slowly move so they went to block and hit Claude and Pierre who were heading towards the main studio exit.

Adrien was hiding in the dressing room.

"Plagg, we have another job to do!" Adrien told his kwami who was eating a small piece of cheese. He unlocked the door and leaned on it with his back, preparing himself mentally to transform and bolt out of the dressing room where he was hiding and back into the fight.

"Again?" the small black god replied incredulously "priorities kid!"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked "Marinette is out there and in danger, the monster is putting innocent people to sleep."

"More Camembert?" Plagg said.

"You are incredible" Adrien replied, he removed himself from leaning onto the door and produced a cheese triangle from his bag. Plagg swallowed the cheese in one large bite.

"Plagg, claw ..." Adrien was interrupted by a thump to the door. The door opened and sleeping Ladybug's body partially fell into the room. Adrien quickly grabbed her and pulled her into the room completely, closing the door behind him and locking it up this time.

"Oh, no, Ladybug?" Adrien said and gave slightly desperate look to Plagg "I was too late to protect her! She is in the enchanted sleep."

"Kid, you know what you have to do to break the spell" Plagg said.

"I can't do it Plagg, she is sleeping, she is not aware of herself!" Adrien replied.

"Come on, kid. Haven't I heard you enough talking about this moment?" Plagg said incredulously "Come on it is for the greater good!"

"Yes, for the greater good, she would agree to that!" Adrien said and leaned over Ladybug giving her quick and chaste kiss. He moved away before any effect took place. Ladybug opened her eyes.

"Adrien? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes I am fine, thank you Ladybug." He was smiling at her dreamily and blushed. Ladybug was getting to her feet.

"There is a sentimonster in this studio" Ladybug said remembering she has a business to do "please hide behind all those clothes in this room, the monster already put a lot of people into sleep. I can't get you out safely right now. Hopefully Chat will be here soon"

"As you wish m.. Ladybug" Adrien replied still blushing and went deeper into the dressing room.

Ladybug went to the door and carefully opened it up. The sentimonster had somehow unwrapped themselves and left the studio already and she picked up the rope from the floor and went to the studio door.

"Plagg claws out" Adrien transformed into Chat Noit and got out of the dressing room. He noticed there was nobody awake in the studio so he got out to the corridor. He heard sentimonster and Ladybug and ran after the sound. When he arrived, the sentimonster was facing away from him towards Ladybug who had just wrapped her lucky charm rope around the sentimonster.

"Chat, quickly, the doll on the bracelet" she yelled and he snatched the doll from the bracelet and threw it to the floor and stamped with his foot. A purple feather flew out that was quickly snatched by ladybug's yoyo and she released a white feather. The sentimonster disappeared. "Miraculous ladybug" she threw the rope into the air. Her earrings were beeping the last warning sound. "Thank you Chat, bug out!" she said running away around the nearest corner where she got into a janitor closet and detransformed catching Tikki.

"Huh" she sighed "that was close." Tikki nodded tiredly, her eyes half closed. "Let's go back to the studio and find you some food" Marinette whispered as she got out.

Chat quickly located Claude and Pierre, told them it was safe to go back to the studio, then he found an empty corridor and detransformed. Adrien ran back towards the studio on the way he found Marinette.

"Oh, hi I … " Marinette spoke.

"It is okay, the sentimonster got defeated, follow me to the studio."

In the studio, they found the rest of the crew and continued with the photo shoot.


	10. The fashionista - Chloe's brirthday

**Fashionista**

Chloe woke up that Sunday morning fashionably late. It was her birthday so Jean Claude left her a small greeting card with nice wishes on her night stand, a glass of water, a mint and a small piece of fancy chocolate wrapped up in fancy paper. She looked at the message and smiled. It made her happy, feeling loved and appreciated, at least by the people that are paid to take care of her. She would be a bitch later, when others could see her, right then she was alone and could be just happy.

Chloe took her phone, there were tons of "Happy birthday" messages from practically all her contacts and several unknown numbers. She browsed through the messages, not answering any of them. Some contained pictures of flowers, cute animals, cartoons, unicorns or emojis. The messages from her parents were the standard wishes she got every year, text only, no pictures attached. Sabrina sent her a picture of Queen Bee with a cake in yellow and black layers with candles on top. She smiled to that.

Other students from her class also sent her various Queen Bee themed birthday messages and she smiled to each of them, including Marinette's. The baker's daughter probably designed the picture herself with Queen Bee, a yellow and black cake, yellow daffodils and black roses on the top of the Eiffel tower with yellow fireworks on the black sky in the background. She also smiled to the birthday message from Adrien. It was a funny meme involving Queen Bee in action and a funny comment and he merely added Happy Birthday to it.

Chloe left her phone and got up to get dressed. Sabrina was sleeping in the guest room as the girls had a sleepover, well it was Chloe's type of sleepover where the girls slept in proper beds and in separate rooms, but at least they will hang out in the morning. If 10:30 was morning. Chloe went to the bathroom and got dressed then went to the kitchen. She found Sabrina and Jean Claude chatting at the breakfast table.

Jean Claude jumped to his feet to fetch her juice and her usual breakfast while Sabrina was all over her wishing her good morning and happy birthday, although they were through that congratulations already last night after midnight, as they were watching some films or fashion shows or whatever Chloe could have been bothered to watch. Jean Claude put the breakfast in front of Chloe and continued to chat with Sabrina, but did not sit back at the breakfast table.

Chloe ate her breakfast and from time to time said something to get involved into the chatting between Sabrina and Jean Claude, but was mostly disinterested. She had two obligations today. The first one was a family lunch in the hotel restaurant downstairs. Her mother could not come from New York but promised to attend through a video call. And the second one was her birthday party in the evening. She invited all kids her age she knew, the whole class, including Marinette. She even invited Lila, but only after the girl announced she already had plans for the weekend including some obscure royalty visits and charity actions. Chloe hoped Lila would not come. She even invited Kagami, only because she was a friend of Adrien. And Luka, Juleka brother. And Jalil, Alix's brother. "The more, the merrier" Jean Claude has said as she was sending invitations, she was not so sure.

The cake and the pastries for snacks were ordered from Marinette's bakery as the hotel kitchen was busy with their usual clientele on a Sunday. Jean Claude thought about everything, she just sent the invitations. She decided, she had one more thing to take care of. There was her reputation involved. All the guests are required to be dressed properly for the occasion (it was Chloe's, the mayor's daughter's, birthday, after all) and the location (it was Le Grand Paris).

How would she force her colleagues to wear something nice and not those obscure stuff they usually wear at school? She gave it some thought. She can't really ask for black tie, that would be too much and nobody would come. Then she had an idea that she herself thought was brilliant. So, she required that everybody wears designer clothes. Yes, that will teach them! And she could have photos taken and post them all over the social media. The idea was perfect, even if she thinks so herself.

After breakfast she spent the morning with Sabrina. They were doing each other's hair and nails. Rummaging through Chloe's clothes choosing what Sabrina could borrow to wear for the evening. Chloe already had an outfit, new, bought last week as soon as it appeared in the shop, recommended and organized by her mother (probably one of her assistants), paid by her father. Only the best the money could buy for their daughter, and nothing more.

She sent a generic thank you message to all the birthday wishes she received on her phone while waiting for Sabrina to appear wearing some of Chloe's clothes they picked up for the occasion. Sabrina appeared in the clothes and walked around when Sabrina's phone rang, it was her father. They spoke a little and Chloe ignored most of the conversation when several words caught her ear.

"What do you mean Marinette was not there?" Sabrina talked "She is where?" she asked surprised "At the photo shoot with Adrien?" Sabrina said out loud but quickly realised her mistake as she glanced towards Chloe. This news ruined her mood instantly. That obnoxious baker's daughter at a photo shoot with Adrien. It does not matter that Chloe was bored to her death most of the time she bothered to joining him for the occasion. It does not matter she knew it was a studio shoot for an online catalogue of all things. But it was Marinette, with her Adrien. That was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.

"Jean Claude" she called quickly "require that bakery also provides a servant person for their catering." she ordered. This will teach her. She smiled deviously. Her anger diminished as quickly as it appeared. She admired her own brilliant idea.

Soon, it was lunchtime, and Chloe went downstairs to join her father for the family birthday lunch. Jean Claude brought a tabled and video called her mother. There was Audrey Bourgeois written on the screen in the font designed by her mothers assistants, gold with black edges on white background.

Audrey appeared on the screen, hair and make up done by her assistants.

"This is unacceptable" she said to someone outside the screen. Then a hand moved into view and modified something. "This is ridiculous. You are fired!" she screamed. Then she turned to the camera and her own screen "Oh, good morning Claude" she said, ('It is Chloe, mum" the girl muttered) then she turned to look beside the screen than back to her camera "Happy birthday Chloe". They exchanged few polite words on about their lives in general, the weather and anything else that Chloe and her mother found ridiculous, utterly ridiculous, and who else was fired by Audrey in the last few days.

The food for Chloe and her father has arrived to the table. "This is ridiculous" Audrey said "it is barely time for breakfast here" she added "utterly ridiculous!" Chloe's father raised a glass of wine for the toast, Chloe raised her glass (in France it would be a little wine but it can be apple or blueberry juice to stand in for the white or red wine) while Audrey raised a cup of coffee on the screen.

"To you, Chloe" mayor said as a toast and their all took a few sips of their drinks. They proceeded with eating their food and chatting.

"Chloe invited all her friends from school" the mayor said proudly "she is having a large party this evening."

"Your friends from school?" Audrey asked incredulously "you have friends Claudette?"

Chloe sighed "I have classmates to socialize with."

"Make sure they keep up to our family standards" Audrey said as a warning.

"Oh, I am sure our daughter is keeping up with our family standards" the mayor said in a way that gave away the double meaning.

"I have required all the guests to wear designer clothes" Chloe said proudly, but her voice shook anticipating her mother's reaction "I could not have asked for black tie. This should be sufficient for a party of teenagers."

Audrey reacted by scrunching her face "That will show how they respect you!" she replied after short pause.

"Our daughter is very social person" mayor said proudly "she is connected with citizens of any social status."

Both Audrey on the screen and Chloe gave him an incredulous look.

Then the lunch continued with the usual banter between the mother and the daughter, at least the usual if the mother and the daughter were Audrey and Chloe.

(If you haven't read the previous chapter, just know that Adrien and Marinette were at a photo shoot where Ladybug and Chat Noir had to deal with an akuma and a sentimonster.)

Adrien and Marinette returned to the studio for the photo shoot and found the rest of the crew fine and awake. Claude and Pierre entered the studio half a minute before them and the others were still drowsy from waking up.

Jeanette still looked sad and angry. Yvette was consoling her. Marie helped Helene up and they were inspecting the hair and make up and admiring how everything got restored as they remembered how it was destroyed by the Sleeping Beauty sentimonster.

Vincent was checking the equipment and decided it was time to resume.

"Claude go check those lights! Pierre go check on the communication devices!" Vincent was quick to resume the photo shoot. "Adrien, Marinette, you are dressed already, go check on your hair and make up so we can resume. You can't say you are tired, we all had nice sleep, right?"

Adrien and Marinette went to the hair and make up where Marie and Helene had very little to fix so they were soon in front of the camera. Vincent was issuing orders which positions to take and taking photos. After several minutes it was time to change clothes.

Jeanette was hunched, staring to the floor and Yvette was patting her back.

"I have an idea" Marinette spoke. "Perhaps Yvette and Jeanette could help us change?"

"Excellent idea! Bravo ragazza" Vincent exclaimed.

The two young women approached Marinette. She explained her idea they all and agreed. This would keep them employed and paying their rent. Soon they were changing into the same outfit in different colour combinations and Vincent was taking photos right on track. They were finished in few hours, even taking several breaks for coffee and cookies Marinette brought. When they were shooting the last series of photos, Vincent started to talk about pizza and spaghetti and everyone got hungry so pizza was ordered, the delivery arrived just when they were shooting the last outfits. Vincent was arranging the photos to be sent to Nathalie for inspection while the others sat on the floor in circle and ate.

"Oh, I forgot" Claude said "Vincent, can I return the pets to the owners?"

"I do not see why not." Vincent replied. Claude jumped to his feet and produced a small metal box and unlocked it, distributing the phones. Everyone was checking the messages and missed calls and few typed short replies or just discarded them to the side intending to reply later as nothing was urgent. Marinette discovered many missed calls and messages, while Adrien had few messages from Nino and typed a quick reply.

"So, you are going to Chloe's birthday with me?" Adrien asked Marinette who blushed intensively. She just looked at him, her eyes wide, the cookie she held in her hand suddenly flew to the air. "I mean, I am picking up Nino and Alya with car so I can pick you up too on the way?" he asked. Marinette relaxed a bit as the situation cleared a bit. She nodded "yes", but then she quickly turned her eyes to her phone "I mean no" and then back at him "I mean, yes" she shouted the last word. Everybody was looking at her puzzled by her outburst.

"S...see, my parents got this big order that I have to deliver for her birthday" Marinette spoke.

"That is great, we can take it in the car" Adrien replied cheerfully.

"I do not want to discomfort you" she replied.

"Riding with a lot of these" he waved the pastry he held in his hand "would not be discomforting" he smiled back to Marinette "besides, the car is big and we can all help you carry."

Marinette blushed "yes, thanks" she managed. She was blushing and others were watching the two teens smiling knowingly. She smiled shyly to Adrien and nodded and then lowered her gaze to the cookie she held. She wanted to smuggle that cookie in her purse so she looked around but everyone was still watching her so she did not. Helene decided to change the centre of attention and ask something that has been bothering her for a while and now it seemed as a perfect opportunity.

"Adrien, does your father know you are eating these?" Helene asked.

"No, neither him nor Nathalie" he replied with a crooked smile "Please do not tell".

"I won't tell" Helene answered.

"Me neither" echoed from the others.

"wow, you can eat that and keep being the model" Jeanette said. Adrien smiled, he could because of having regular exercise as Chat that his dietician, father nor Nathalie were not aware of, but he could not say that.

"And you Marinette won't be able to have a modelling career if you keep eating that stuff" Yvette said.

"oh, just let the children eat" Helene scolded, "they can obviously handle it."

"I eat these all the time, I live in a bakery" Marinette replied "And I would like to be a designer, not a model". Jeanette and Yvette gave her an odd look.

"She is very talented, she won one of father's competition and designed Jagged Stone album cover" Adrien replied proudly. Marinette blushed again. Adrien smiled and grabbed another piece of pastry.

"Eat that child, I know they do not give you that at home" Helene told Adrien. Marinette finally pushed the cookie she was holding into her purse and decided not to take anything more since she could eat at home.

"What do you normally eat?" she asked Adrien, but his mouth were full so Helene answered.

"Oh, they are feeding him like a bird" Helene said "I suspected him to suffer stunted growth."

"Marinette is feeding me with these treats in school." Adrien replied as he waved the next piece of pastry he grabbed "She is feeding the whole class, her parents have the best bakery in Paris." He smiled towards Marinette and everybody nodded.

They were finishing eating when the phone rang. Vincent answered on the tablet that he turned away from the others as they were hiding the pizza boxes.

"Gabriel finds the photos acceptable for the preliminary online release" Nathalie said in stern voice and then coughed "thank you all, you can go home now." she disconnected obviously exhausted by the short communication.

"Okay, we are going for the birthday" Adrien said getting up grabbing one last piece of pizza in one hand and offering the other hand to Marinette to help her up. She took the hand and got to her feet.

"Thank you everyone, it was very nice to meet you all" Marinette said as they were leaving. Everyone said their greetings as Adrien's phone lit up with the notification that his driver is waiting for him. The teens entered the car and took off. The two teens sat at the back of the car and talked.

"I really want to thank you, you saved the day Marinette" Adrien said as Marinette blushed.

"T...thank you Adrien" she stuttered "a...and thank you for inviting me."

"Oh, that was fun" Adrien replied "we might do it some other time again?" he asked. Marinette was looking at him unable to speak "I erm yes?"

"But without the akuma of course" he said and she laughed "and sentimonsters too."

Marinette got to the bakery "Hi maman papa" only to find her parents very busy.

"Hello Marinette" her parents replied in unison. "Are you tired? Hungry?" her mother asked.

"Not really" Marinette was not entirely honest, but nor really lying either as she was full of energy from being with Adrien whole day.

"Could you help us with the order then?" her father asked.

"Of course" the girl replied, tied an apron and washed her hands.

"You can start with assembling these macarons" her father instructed her and she was soon really busy.

The food was finished, decorated, arranged and packed, her parents were exhausted and dirty from the flour.

"Marinette, they asked for a person to help with the catering. Could you do it?" her mother asked. It was obvious none of her parents was fit to do it. She would have to wear the catering outfit, the same black dress with a white apron she wore for the film premiere.

Marinette was invited as guest to the birthday as the rest of the class. Chloe insisted on wearing designer clothes but Marinette knew most of her class, save Adrien, at best owned perhaps a few items or they could borrow from their family wardrobe. She would be wearing the catering dress now. Chloe probably ordered this with an intention to show Marinette her place. Well, Marinette is going anyway, Adrien is going to be there. Nothing is spoiling the day for her.

"Of course maman, I am going to change" Marinette replied and ran upstairs.

She spoke to Tikki wearing her black dress with a white apron.

"Chloe insisted on wearing designer clothes, Tikki, but now I have to wear these." the girl said observing herself in the mirror.

"But you are a designer, Marinette" Tikki replied.

"I doubt Chloe would take that as an argument" Marinette replied.

"Everything is going to be fine, Marinette3 Tikki replied munching one more cookie.

"Well now I am going as a servant" Marinette said and frowned

"You look beautiful in that outfit" Tikki replied.

"But I am going to a party with Adrien" Marinette said dreamily.

Marinette got down to the bakery as Adrien's car stopped in front of it. Adrien, Nino and Alya got out and entered the bakery.

"Hello Sabine, Tom" they greeted.

"Alya, Nino, Adrien" Tom and Sabine greeted "please help us with these boxes to the car." Sabine asked and everyone took a few boxes and carried them to the trunk of the car. Tom and Sabine were arranging them not to fly around and Marinette grabbed few brown bags with pastries her Mother left her for the way.

Her three friends entered back to the bakery to find Marinette carrying the brown bags dressed in the black dress with a white apron.

"Hi Marinette" the boys greeted with a bit puzzled looks towards her clothes.

"Girl, what designer clothes is that" Alya asked incredulously "I thought you are wearing something of your own, perhaps that nice dress you made" the nice dress were pronounced in a way that made Marinette blush "if not from the photo shoot this morning." Alya winked saying the photo shoot. This would make Marinette blush and stutter more, but she remembered the reason she is wearing this outfit and composed herself.

"The bakery is doing the catering and my parents are too tired and I am going there anyway" Marinette replied cheerfully. But her friends understood what Chloe did.

"I can't believe this" Alya said "Come on, girl, let's go!" and the four teens got out from the bakery and into Adrien's car. Marinette quickly took one small brown paper bag "For you driver" and gave it to Adrien who sat in front. She received back a smile from the Gorilla in the rear-view. Then she opened the second bag and Alya and Nino were eating.

"I borrowed Nora's shirt and trousers, they are some designer" Alya said.

"And I have my fathers shirt and shoes, none of his trousers were fitting me" Nino added.

"And Adrien is never out of designer stuff" Alya said while Adrien was looking to his feet. He was not happy for that.

"I have my duffel bag with the spare clothes for the photo shoot, I can borrow you something if needed" he said. Marinette thought of wearing Adrien's short and blushed. Adrien thought of Marinette wearing his shirt and blushed too. What is going on?

"Well, I am going wearing this" Marinette replied cheerfully. Nothing is going to spoil the fact that she is going to a party with Adrien.

Mirelle, dressed in plain red tunic and tights got out from a car and approached the main entrance of the hotel Le Grand Paris. The man in the hotel uniform at the hotel door gave her an odd look, but let her in. She entered in proud long steps, her chin high, where she met Chloe. She stopped facing her, about five meters between them. They stood, their feet apart slightly more than the width of their hips, their hands to the sides, hands clenched in fists, backs up straight, their shoulders squared, and determined look in their eyes. They eyed each other as if in an old western film. The hotel lobby went silent, someone remembered to switch off the ambient mood music. Then Mirelle grinned her most artificial wide smile.

"Dear Chloe!" Mirelle took a few steps forward while talking "Happy birthday!" Chloe narrowed her eyes but then schooled her face into forced politeness.

"Why, thank you Mirelle for coming all over here just to voice your wishes in person." Chloe glared at her.

"Oh, dear Chloe, but how could I miss the party you invited me to?" Mirelle replied.

"I believe the invitation conditioned some rules?" Chloe responded by waving her hands up and down gesturing for Mirelle's clothing.

"Oh, these?" Mirelle said showing her clothes "Is it too much for your party to wear something I wore in my TV show?" she said mockingly.

"Your invitation to this hotel has expired" Chloe finished with her nose up.

The car pulled over in front of the main hotel entrance, the four teens got out from the car, picked up the boxes from the trunk of the car and went to the hotel door.

Behind the hotel entrance, Chloe was greeting her guests, meaning Chloe was scolding Mirelle for not wearing proper designer clothes to her party but a plain red tunic and tights.

The four teens were stopped at the door by the hotel doorman.

"The food delivery is done at the back through the service entrance, please use the service elevator" the man in hotel uniform directed them.

All four teens opened their mouths for various words of protests, but then Adrien said "Well then, let's take the service entrance" and winked to Marinette. This silenced all protests. They turned around and went back to the car, put the boxes in the trunk and sat back to their seats and buckled their seatbelts. The driver drove around the building, they unbuckled, got out and took the boxes from the trunk.

They passed garbage dumpsters and entered the hotel through the service door. They navigated grey corridors to a plain looking but large service elevator with no music playing inside and went to the top floor where Chloe's party was.

Chloe's butler directed them to the tables where they distributed the boxes. Marinette took out the food and arranged it. Adrien watched her with admiration from a distance while Alya was pacing the large room with Nino. The other guests only started to arrive.

Jean Claude, Chloe's butler helped with removing the empty boxes. Marinette put the boxes with spare food underneath the food table stood by the large table where most food was placed.

The kids who arrived were mostly wearing either borrowed clothes (that was often not fitting, usually too big) or simple t-shirts with large designed logos.

Nino started playing the music and the lights were dimmed. The teenagers quickly passed the table with food and beverages grabbing something on the way and dispersed around the flat chatting, several of them dancing to the lively dance music, wawing their hands and jumping.

As the food disappeared from the table, Marinette pulled out more from the boxes and filled the table again while Jean Claude was keeping the beverages available.

The flat was filling up with people, quite many were invited and nobody dared to refuse the mayor's daughter. Adrien mostly chatted with Nino who was operating the music and Alya who was mostly taking photos around. He stopped by the food table several times to say hi to Marinette and a small talk, but she was mostly too busy for more than very short replies (which was just fine due to her usual stuttering and blushing near the boy, but now she was too busy for that).

Kagami arrived wearing a Japanese dress with floral decorations. He joined her and they did small talk as he lead her to the refreshments table. Marinette quickly handed several different kinds of cookies and macarons on a plate to Kagami who smiled back. The girls chatted for a short while, but Marinette had to stop chatting and help other guests to their food.

"Why is she here as a servant?" Kagami asked Adrien when they moved out of earshot. "I thought she was invited here as a guest as the rest of your class."

"That's Chloe for you" Adrien gave a sheepish smile.

"Why does Marinette put up with that?" Kagami asked.

"And that is Marinette for you." Adrien replied thinking of other things Marinette was putting up with in the class these days. Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a large group of people.

Chloe finally arrived to the flat from the hotel lobby.

"Adriekins" she shrieked "I did not see you. When have you arrived?" Chloe threw herself onto Adrien and he shook her hand.

"Happy birthday Chloe" he said calmly with his best model smile. Chloe pulled him to kiss the air around his face in greeting. Adrien was relieved when she let him go, but then she cling to his arm as she pulled him around the flat. She completely ignored Marinette and accepted congratulations from the other guests.

Marinette was irritated by Chloe's actions, but she was too busy with the food as the most recent arrivals crowded the food table. Chloe was pulling Adrien around when she reached Alya.

"What kind of designer clothes are these" she asked incredulously showing towards Alya "this was worn … perhaps even before I was born." she said with her nose high up in the air, huffed and turned around to walk away. Adrien managed to let go of her at that moment and join Nino and Alya.

"She would not let us in through the main entrance if we went that way" Nino said to Alya.

"I sort of wish she did not" Alya replied.

"Do not let this spoil your party" Adrien told them conspirational and the couple smiled back to him.

Chloe went further through the room criticising what other students were wearing. Then she saw Marinette and looked at her from head to toe and back, "Do not forget to serve the food table" she said then huffed, flashed her pony tail and looked away.

And then she saw Lila, she was dressed in flashy and shiny shorts and leggings, her boots covered in silver and gold, her shirt and jacket full of silver and gold details. She was surrounded by half of her class telling some story.

"So this was made by a famous Italian designer, especially for me, one of a kind. And he is so difficult to get, but he did it for me, because he likes me so much." she gave her artificial smile and flashed her eyelashes.

Chloe glared at her. Nobody steals her attention at her birthday. She stomped over to Lila.

"What kind of clothes is that?" she demanded "I have never seen anything like that in any of the decent shops. How did you enter? You should have been stopped at the door dressed like this!" Chloe tapped her foot on the floor waiting for an answer.

"As I was explaining, Chloe, a world famous Italian designer, a good friend of mine, designed this outfit specially for me." she said while showing off her clothes and shoes while she put back on her artificial smile. Her fans were nodding towards Chloe taking Lila's side against the established class bully.

Chloe put her hands to her hips "And that is a good thing, I would not be caught dead wearing that. The outfit looks ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

"Well I am sorry you do not like it Chloe" Lila said in her falsely nice voice "but this is the latest top fashion." she replied plastering her signature false smile.

Chloe was frustrated since she could not prove Lila was lying, she was not even sure that Lila was lying, "This might be fashionable somewhere in the world, although the out fit is a proof of poor taste in clothing."

"I am the Fashionista" a loud voice screamed from the door "You are all slaves to the whims of fashion and now you will be my slaves."

The Fashionista was glittering and shining akuma, some parts were yellow, other gold, white or black and her waist was wrapped in the rainbow with a similar pattern on her shoes.

The teenagers were dispersing quickly from her vicinity, but not really leaving the area interested to see how the events would unfold.

The akuma launched a ball of purple light from her hands and two kids got hit. Ivan got hit and his t-shirt with a huge fashion designer logo turned purple. The shirt moved around and Ivan obliged and moved along with the shirt, he could control his fists, but not his arms.

The girl hit on the other side screamed as her purse and shoes turned purple and started pulling her around. She quickly discarded her purse and shoes and she was free to move on her own will.

Adrien was standing in the corner next to Alya and Nino. Alya pointed her phone to the akuma and tapped starting the livestream to the Ladyblog. Nino was pulling her away, but they were stuck in the corner with no way out. Adrien instinctively jumped in front of his friends to protect them although he was not Chat Noir right now.

Marinette was standing behind the refreshments table and looking around for an exit to find a safe place to transform. She took her purse from where she left it behind the refreshments table and looked at Tikki in her purse. Tikki looked worried and Marinette put the purse over her shoulder.

The main exit towards the elevator was crowded with guests who were trying to leave while Fashionista was randomly shooting the balls of light at them turning different items of clothing on them into purple and thereby controlling their movement.

Marinette looked the other way and ran for the terrace door that were on the other end of the room. She was passing by the corner where Alya, Nino and Adrien stood when Fashionista turned one of her hands their way and shoot a light ball. Marinette threw herself onto Adrien and they both fell to the floor and rolled together on the floor away towards the door that lead to the rooftop terrace. Nino, at the same time, grabbed Alya and threw themselves to the floor rolling the other way.

Adrien and Marinette stopped rolling on the floor, with Marinette on top, they looked at the akuma relieved that the akuma's attention was faced the other way towards the flat exit where most of the students were. Then they looked at each other and blushed. They quickly jumped to their feet and ran out to the rooftop terrace. Reaching the rooftop terrace, one glance around was sufficient to see that there were many people on the terrace and they split to the opposite sides.

Marinette went to the end of the terrace, hid behind one large decorative plant and transformed "Tikki spots on".

Adrien went to the opposite side and dodged behind a lounge chair and transformed "Plagg claws out".

Meanwhile, in the main room of Chloe's top floor flat, the akuma hit Chloe with a glowing ball of light. Suddenly all the items on her body, including her purse and the glasses on her head, started bubbling and changing colour in purple. She was dressed in purple from head to toe and moved in very silly way the akuma made her, she would raise her leg really high for each step, then she would bow her head and raise her knee really fast to hit her nose with her own knee. Then she would wave her arms as if she was impersonating a bird. Chloe was huffing and complaining as she could still control what she was talking.

The akuma laughed as the transformation took place and ordered Chloe's clothes to force Chloe into different movements that would make her look silly. Her arms waved frantically in all directions. Chloe still had control of her hands, so she first formed fists, but then tried to grab onto something to prevent her arms from moving up and down, occasionally hitting her head or hips in the process.

Then akuma's light ball hit Lila, who was not affected at all. None of the clothes nor accessories on her were turned into purple. Lila laughed and then put one the widest sly smile so far that evening.

"I knew it" Chloe yelled. "None of that clothes are designer." she spoke while her clothes made her crouch and wiggle her elbows to the side in a silly way as a duckling with not fully grown wings.

"This is because they were designed specially for me" Lila said "I am not a slave to fashion, the fashion is done according to my wishes" she smiled back her sly smile.

Fashionista made an annoyed face for that remark and fired a few more light balls towards Lila, but they were all absorbed producing no change. The akuma was becoming angrier and shoot further until a purple mask glowed more intensely on her face.

"Leave Lila alone and find Ladybug and Chat Noir" Hawk Moth said to the akuma. She turned away from Lila and found several other students to shoot light balls on with her hands.

The students were escaping the main large living room or hiding behind the curtains or sofas and under the tables that were covered with long table cloths. Several students hid below the food table and found boxes with pastry stashed there. They opened one box, sat down and ate. They decided that hiding from the akuma like this was a rather enjoyable experience.

Ladybug and Chat Noir got back to the main room from the rooftop terrace. They met on the terrace in front of the door as they arrived simultaneously and jumped in together assuming a fighting stance, rotating yo-yo and staff as shields.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir" akuma yelled "I am the Fashionista, now give me your miraculous!" and fired light balls towards them from both their hands. Chat Noir jumped in front of Ladybug and rotated his staff as shield.

"Sure you would like them. These are our designer accessories" Chat replied jokingly while Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Take their miraculouses for me!" Fashionista ordered and all kids in purple clothing walked towards Ladybug and Chat. Chloe cried that she does not want to do it, but her body was moving anyway. Soon, both heroes were surrounded. Chat vaulted both of them up, holding Ladybug by her waist, while she rotated her yo-yo to defend them from the light balls akuma kept shooting in their direction. They vaulted out through the terrace door and onto the rooftop.

"She controls the minions she hits" Ladybug said.

"Only those who wear designer clothes" Chat replied tapping his chin with his index finger.

"I am not sure these could qualify as the designer clothes" Ladybug motioned her hand to show her suit.

"I'll have to ask my kwami about that" Chat said still tapping his chin with his index finger.

"Well, are you wearing any designer clothes." Ladybug said.

"You mean before I transformed?" Chat asked.

"Yeah, we do not know if she could control us or not, in case we get hit." Ladybug gave him a crooked smile.

"Secret identities, My Lady" Chat Noir replied.

"Okay, now, seriously, what could be the akumatized object?" Ladybug said.

"I have no idea, Bugaboo, it is you who identifies that usually." Chat replied.

"Well, this time it could be virtually any object she is wearing." Ladybug sighed.

"Okay, let's observe her" Chat said and jumped down to the terrace. He hid behind a plant next to one of the windows and looked inside. Ladybug followed closely behind.

Inside the main room, Fashionista was entertaining herself by making Chloe do silly moves. She waved her hands and wiggled her knees and she kept making annoyed face expressions because her body was moving against her will.

"This akuma is a dream come true for any personal trainer" Chat teased.

"I do not see her very well" Ladybug replied trying to climb onto something to peek through the window from a greater height.

"She is jumping on her left foot while she is trying to wrap her right leg behind her neck" Chat said.

"The akuma, not Chloe!" Ladybug replied rolling her eyes.

Fashionista was slowly moving to the terrace door surrounded by her minions in purple clothing items. Her minions were moving in very strange ways as the persons were pulled around by their own clothes and shoes while the people themselves tried to move their bodies different way. Several people discarded the purple clothing items in order to escape the akuma's control.

Hawk Moth was unhappy in his lair "Fashionista, stop having fun with Chloe, go and find Ladybug and Chat Noir and take their miraculouses!" he yelled while the purple mask on Fashionista's eyes glowed more intense purple colour. "I will take your powers from you , otherwise" he threatened. The akuma walked towards the terrace. Minions followed, each with their own strange movement and Chloe walking on her hands. Lila followed walking like a queen, proud of herself and her own moves out of her free will.

"That Lila girl" Ladybug said with a disgusted tone "she is following the akuma of her own free will."

"Can't say I am surprised, My Lady" Chat answered. Ladybug groaned in agreement.

As minions and Fashionista were going out to the terrace, Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped back to the rooftop and looked over the edge down to the Fashionista.

"She is wearing so much stuff" Ladybug sighed "It could be any of them."

"Or none of them" Chat replied knowingly.

"You are right" Ladybug replied "Let's take a different approach, who do you think she is?"

"Let me guess. This is Chloe's birthday party: She wanted guests in designer clothes. And the akuma is only controlling persons in designer clothing." Chat tapped his index finger to his chin mockingly "Someone who Chloe criticised for not wearing designer clothes and did not let her into her birthday party."

"Well, that really narrows the choice." Ladybug replied. They both witnessed Mirelle being harassed by Chloe, but could not be sure she was the one.

Chat was in his thoughts. Before he transformed, everything he was wearing were designer (by his father) clothes. If he gets hit while defending Ladybug or some random civilian, chances are this akuma could control him and use him against Ladybug again. He shook his head at the thought.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir" Fashionista yelled "come out from your hiding!" she was looking around, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were on the rooftop hiding from her view. Lila approached the akuma and whispered something.

"Excellent" and the akuma made Chloe walk towards the terrace edge, climb onto the fence and jump off from the building. "No" Ladybug yelled and launched her yo-yo to catch Chloe. "get her down to the street level" she told Chat. Chat jumped, caught Chloe mid air. Ladybug unwrapped her yo-yo and Chat lowered himself slowly to the street level holding Chloe by her waist with one hand. Chloe was kicking him with her arms and legs on their way down as the akuma controlled her movements. But Chat held her firmly and they touched down on the pavement. Chat let go of her as she was still kicking him and walked a few steps away looking up to see if anyone else would jump.

The akuma's purple mask glowed stronger as she stood still. Lila was watching the akuma smiling. Ladybug took her earpiece from her yo-yo and put into her ear and pressed a button on her yo-yo. Soon Chat's baton beeped and he took an earpiece from his baton and put it into his ear.

"What is it Ladybug" Chat asked.

"Lila is cooperating with the akuma without being controlled by it" she said.

"I thought we have been through that My Lady" Chat replied.

"She whispered something to the akuma and … oh no" Ladybug said.

"Ladybug?" Chat asked.

"The minions are moving to the terrace edge, they will all start to jump soon" she said going out from her hiding spot to the edge of the building and launching her yo-yo in order to start catching minions who were climbing the fence. Soon she had her hands full catching minions one by one as they climbed the fence and lowering them slowly to the street below.

The minions were slow. Several of them hooked onto something on their way to stop moving toward the edge, but soon they were dragging the piece of furniture they hooked onto. Mylenne was pulling a coffee table while Juleka was pulling a plant. Only a few discarded the purple pieces of clothing as they had to have some control over their limbs to get the clothing off. Several were pulling their clothes but could not get them off.

Chat was catching people from below. Ivan grabbed the fence and was hanging from it.

"Ladybug, they are moving on too quickly to catch them all one by one" Chat said worried.

"You are right" Ladybug replied, hooked her yo-yo to a nearby flagpole and swung herself along the fence kicking several people away from the edge and onto the terrace floor. They fell to their back wiggling their legs in the air.

Chat vaulted up back to the rooftop terrace and jumped in front of Ladybug rotating his staff as a shield for both of them.

"Lucky charm" she threw her yo-yo into the air. She got back a small key. She looked at it with her eyes wide open.

"There is a key to your solution" Chat said waving his head. How could his lady ever make this work? But somehow, she always does. "You are holding the key to my heart, My Lady" he continued, she rolled her eyes in reply.

Ladybug looked around and saw the door leading from the main room to the terrace, several plants and lounge chairs. Ladybug launched her yo-yo. It bounced from a table and then from a plant and then from a lounge chair then again from another plant and so on. Its complicated trajectory surrounded all the minions in the yo-yo chord, but not the akuma. Ladybug quickly pulled the chord. Chat protected her with his staff while akuma was launching light balls towards them. The chord slowly tightened pushing all the minions inside the flat through wide terrace door. Until the only people left on the terrace were the two superheroes, Fashionista and Lila who was standing right next to the akuma. Ladybug jumped to the door, Chat followed shielding her. She closed the door, put the key into the lock and locked the minions inside.

"We still do not know what the akumatized object is?" Ladybug said.

"I have no idea" Chat replied "or too many of them" he repeated observing akumas colourful clothes, belt, necklaces, bracelets, purse, shoes. "It can be anything" he said. "I could claw her if you keep her hands away from me?" Chat offered.

Ladybug's earrings beeped. She jumped towards the akuma rotating her yo-yo while Chat jumped towards her back. He managed clawing her purse before vaulting away barely avoiding a light ball thrown his way. They made several attempts and Chat clawed a small hat on her head and her skirt, but no butterflies got out. Each attempt was a close call for Chat, Ladybug provided a distraction and a shield the best she could, even throwing herself onto Chat to remove him from a light bolt trajectory. As they fell to the floor, they rolled over the floor to the terrace edge and got up, Chat giving a hand to Ladybug to help her up (although both knew she does not need it). Once they were both upright and still holding each other, they both looked at each other but then quickly let go and focused their attention back to the akuma. And Lila. Chat jumped around rotating his staff in order to distract the akuma and give time to Ladybug to identify what the akumatized object might be.

Lila was standing on the side clutching her purse.

Ladybug rotated her yo-yo and looked at Chat and nodded her head down once. He jumped right next to her.

"Next time, go for Lila's purse" Ladybug whispered watching the akuma the whole time.

Chat jumped away rotating his baton as shield while Ladybug went the other way rotating her yo-yo. After several jumps, Chat was behind Lila's back and he noticed she clutched her purse so strong her knuckles were going white. He quickly jumped forward snatching the purse from Lila's shoulder. She screamed and there was panic in her eyes, she threw her hands after the purse, but Chat was too fast.

"I did not know superheroes reduced to stealing purses from poor innocent civilians" she said with despise in her voice. But her eyes were giving away the fear. He hang the purse onto his shoulder and clawed the purse while rotating the staff as the shield in his other hand. A lot of items fell from the purse to the floor but no butterfly got out. Lila was relieved in an instant and put back on her signature sly smile. Ladybug was surprised and disappointed that the akuma was not in Lila's purse.

"Another trial and error My Lady" Chat said. The whole time, the akuma was shooting light balls towards Chat with one hand and towards Ladybug from the other. Ladybug looked at all the objects on the floor, it had to be one of these if her instincts are right. She jumped next to Chat rotating her yo-yo as a shield. She stomped on the items on the floor breaking several of them. Chat quickly followed suit and broke several other items. After a while most of the items on the floor were broken. Except one necklace, both of them stomped the necklace with their feet, but it did not break. Ladybug bent over and picked it up from the floor. Ladybug's earring issued another warning.

"Do your thing, Chat Noir" Ladybug said.

"Cataclysm" Chat called and touched the necklace. It disintegrated into dust and a violet butterfly flew out from it. Ladybug quickly stepped behind Chat's shield and launched her yo-yo "Enough evil doing for you little akuma" and caught the violet butterfly "Gotcha!" then released the white one "Bye bye little butterfly".

Ladybug walked over to the terrace door, unlocked it, took the key from the lock and threw it into the air "Miraculous Ladybug!" and a swirl of ladybugs washed over the students, their clothes turned to normal. The items from the purse became whole again and the necklace reappeared on the floor.

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat noir bumped their fists.

The akuma turned back into Mirelle. Ladybug picked up the necklace from the floor and went towards Mirelle, Chat followed leaving the other items and the purse on the floor. Ladybug's earring issued another warning.

"Is this yours" Ladybug asked.

"Yes" Mirelle answered "well, actually, no" she continued "Lila gave it to me as a token that would help me enter Chloe's party without the designer clothes." she sighed. "I wanted to enter in my normal clothes I wear in the show, I am a public figure, after all!" she said proudly. "Why should I wear the designer clothes for Chloe's birthday?"

Both superheroes looked at each other and exchanged several looks and facial expressions, of surprise, questioning, bewilderment and then anger when both of them turned to Lila and glared.

"That is my lucky necklace" she said in her false sweetness "I got it from my friend, the best fashion designer." she continued dramatically.

"Oh, just, shut up!" Both heroes turned away from her back to Mirelle.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chat asked.

"Yes, I will" Mirelle replied looking at the necklace.

"It might help to return this to its owner and never borrow anything from the same source again." Ladybug said. Mirelle nodded, while Chat gave her an incredulous look. Mirelle walked over to Lila and showed the necklace into her hands.

Ladybug's earring issued another warning.

"Bug out" she yelled and jumped to the rooftop, she went to the other side of the building and jumped back inside through an open window. The room was empty so she de-transformed. Marinette caught Tikki into her hands.

"Today was a hard day" she sighed.

"I agree" Tikki replied tiredly.

"I know you need cookies, but I do not have any on me, I'm sorry Tikki" Marinette said cradling Tikki in her hands.

"There are plenty of cookies at the party, Marinette" Tikki replied.

"Well, let's go back to the party" Marinette said straightening her black dress and the white apron while Tikki looked at her gratefully.

Marinette went back to the main room and stood next to the refreshments table, grabbing a pink macaron and stuffing it into her purse.

Chat Noir checked on Mirelle once more as his ring beeped.

"Chloe treated you wrongly, but it is Chloe's birthday, you know, you should not intentionally hurt the birthday girl on her party" he scolded gently.

"I will apologize, I have ruined her party" Mirelle nodded.

"Well, it was about time" Chloe yelled from the terrace door "that akuma ruined my birthday party." Chloe pointed towards the three of them (Chat, Mirelle and Lila).

"And where is Ladybug?" she demanded. "I would not mind Ladybug on my birthday." She tapped her foot to the floor.

"She had to bug out." Chat replied walking away from Mirelle. "Her time was running out." Chat went to Chloe "you should invite Mirelle back to your party" he said "it was not her fault she got akumatized" he looked her in the eyes "this is your day, you should enjoy it by being nice to your friends, not by bullying your guests." Chat's ring beeped again. He then saluted with two fingers and vaulted away, first to the roof and then he found an open window on the other side. He jumped into the same room that Marinette got out from only moments ago. It was empty again, so he de-transformed. He caught Plagg in his hands.

"Camembert" Plagg whined. Adrien felt his shirt pockets and sighed, they were empty. "I have to see if Marinette has something with cheese."

"I hope at least your girlfriend is thinking of me" Plagg replied sarcastically.

"She is not my girlfriend" Adrien answered "And she was not thinking of you" he continued "for sure" he finished rather quietly as he got through the door into the corridor.

Adrien went straight to the refreshments table and looked at Marinette who smiled back at him. She was relieved to see him.

"Adrien, I was really worried about you" she said motioning for his clothes.

"Oh, yes, I would have been in trouble if I got hit. But I was not." he smiled. He was so happy, it was not even a lie.

"I am glad you found a safe place to hide" Marinette replied.

At that moment several heads peeked from underneath the table cloth on the food table.

"Hey Marinette" Alix said munching on a cookie "is the akuma attack finished?"

"Yes, it is" she replied.

"Ladybug cleansed everything" Adrien added.

"And Chat too" Marinette added giving him an odd look.

"Okay, we can go out then" Alix said to other students below the table cloth and got out.

"Do we have to?" Kim said coming out from their hiding eating his own piece of pastry "We were fine just here" he pointed to the spot below the table.

"It is just because of the food" Max added coming out and fixing his glasses back to his nose. "Statistically speaking we ate 6 times more than the average guest at this party. You should have had enough." Then the students walked away from the table chatting on the way and teasing each other on how much each of them ate.

"Do you have something with cheese?" Adrien asked when their classmates walked away. Plagg scratched his chest under his shirt. Adrien scratched back through his shirt. "Camembert perhaps?" he added.

Marinette looked at him with her eyes wide and mouth open. "Camembert?" she said thinking "ah yes" she produced a piece of pastry "Camembert danish" she said and offered him the pastry with a wide smile and a blush. Adrien took it looking at her in amazement and smiling gratefully as he thanked her and turned around towards an abandoned corner. He quickly extracted the piece of cheese and showed it into his shirt. He then turned around and ate the rest of the pastry himself. He walked back towards Marinette and took one chocolate cookie into his other hand while still finishing the remains of the cheese pastry. Marinette blushed again as she saw him stuffing his mouth and smiled back.

"Adrien, does your father know you are eating such stuff?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"I am on a birthday party, Chloe!" he reminded her, his mouth full. Then he swallowed.

"Have you invited Mirelle to stay?" he asked.

Chloe huffed and turned away on her heel waving her pony tail in the process "I knew I forgot something" she sighed "one has to do everything herself." and then walked away to find Mirelle.

Lila approached "Adrien" she said pulling the remains of the cheese danish from his hand that was in the air in front of his mouth "you should not eat such stuff, it will ruin your career" she said with false sweetness and worry in her voice. "Marinette, you may not know it, but if you are interested into fashion as you say, you should know better than to feed a supermodel such food." She scolded the girl with a mean look in her eyes. Lila's hands were all over Adrien. He cringed at her actions.

Adrien quickly raised his other hand holding the chocolate cookie and stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth in one go. Lila looked at him in slight shock. Then he pulled away from her towards Marinette. He looked Marinette in her eyes, he could see she was surprised, but he felt encouraged by her gentle eyes and her shy smile. He took Marinette's hand, which made her look at their joined hands and blush. He smiled at her and waved his head towards the dance floor. She understood his intentions and nodded. He pulled her towards the middle of the room where others were dancing. He would have asked her for the dance verbally, but his mouth was full.

Marinette put one hand on his shoulder holding the other with her hand as they started moving in the rhythm of the music. But Adrien quickly re-arranged Marinette's hands to be around his neck. They smiled to each other as they danced. Lila was steaming.

Chloe found Mirelle at the rooftop terrace. She was speaking with Luka. Luka first glared at Chloe, but noticed Chloe did not come to raise an argument so he watched and waited.

"Mirelle, I am sorry. Would you stay on my birthday party?" Chloe said, each word coming out from her mouth harder than the one before, then she clenched her fists and squeezed out one more word "please?"

Mirelle looked at her in confusion, but then straightened up and squared her shoulders. "What do you have to say for yourself?" she asked Chloe looking at her straight in the eyes.

"I …am … sorry" Chloe said slowly, taking a breath for each word.

"And, I am sorry for claiming to be a celebrity who could attend a party in your father's hotel dressed in a bathrobe" Mirelle replied much to Luka's surprise.

The two girls shook hands. They switched their attitudes in mere seconds but it felt artificial.

"So, we should take some photos of ourselves and put on social media?" Mirelle proposed.

"No" Chloe exclaimed "not if you are dressed like this."

Mirelle gave her an odd look. Luka too, Sabrina approached them and waved her hands trying to stop Chloe from talking and creating another akuma from the same girl in one evening.

"Oh, come on, admit it! You work on TV, you do not want to be seen dressed like this in public too!" she said waving her hands.

Mirelle looked at her outfit and shrugged. "It really is not fit for a party, for school on a normal working day or a picnic in the park, yes, but not for this" she waved her hands.

"Well, it is settled then" Chloe exclaimed "Sabrina, Mirelle, my closet!" she ordered and the three girls disappeared leaving Luka following them with his eyes and shrugging. Then he saw Kagami and approached her.

"Hey, Kagami, are you supposed to be on a fencing practice now too?" he asked jokingly.

"No, mother let me go for the birthday, although I should leave soon" she said "mother insists on my sleeping schedule."

They both stood there silently, but when their eyes looked inside, they saw Adrien moving away from Lila and dragging Marinette to the dance floor. They both sighed but said nothing. They looked away from the dancing couple. It was obvious Adrien was trying to make a statement and it was something to avoid Lila.

Luka went to the side and picked up his guitar from a lounge chair, sat down and started playing. He was never a master of small talk, he preferred playing his guitar to talking. Kagami followed him in wonder. She was also not feeling comfortable at large parties, she was more used to formal parties with adults, and this was in fact her first party with mostly teenagers.

Chloe picked out a few clothing items for Mirelle and she went behind the screen to change. Chloe was satisfied with Mirelle's new look. Mirelle looked at herself in the mirror, turning around and expressed her satisfaction too. Sabrina cooed and cheered. The three girls took numerous pictures of themselves in different poses with their phones, laughing and swirling around. Then they went silent for a few moments as each of them was posting the photos on their social media. Then they went back to the main room.

"Let's stuff ourselves with sweets" Mirelle proposed and Chloe huffed and nodded in approval. Sabrina went quickly to the refreshments table and filled a few plates with cookies and macarons.

The girls ate and laughed and made comments about everybody around. Finally the music stopped. Adrien and Marinette stopped dancing. Kagami and Luka joined them from the terrace. The crowd moved aside to make space and a large cake was brought in. It was yellow with black stripes and several bee shaped sweets decorating it. Chloe gave the cake the approving look although she kept her nose high. She blew the candles and Jean Claude cut and distributed the slices of cake.

"Your parents made that one?" Adrien asked Marinette. She blushed and nodded. "It looks delicious and beautiful and the theme is just what makes Chloe happy." He said "Did she order it particularly?"

"No, it was my idea, but maman and papa made it work!" Marinette replied proudly.

They took a plate with a small piece of cake each and ate just as everybody else around them have. After the cake, there was some lively music to which everybody danced and jumped and after that it was time to leave and go home. Tomorrow was a school day, after all.


	11. Romette

**Romette**

In Adrien's room, an alarm went off. He opened his eyes ans swatted the alarm on his phone, then he lifted his face from a book, one page still stuck on his face and then got unstuck as he was lifting himself up.

"Good morning, Plagg" Adrien called, but there was no response.

"Plagg, it is time for school" Adrien got on his feet and picked up the book from his bed, checking the trash can near his bed, no Plagg there.

"Okay, Plagg, I am going to the bathroom, appear so we can go!" Adrien said leaving the book in his school bag and going for the bathroom. He got out from the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for school he glanced over the room "Plagg, where are you?" he walked towards his desk and checked his bag, no Plagg there.

"We have school, Plagg!" he was checking his sock drawer, "I do not want to be late!" his trash, "I still need to get breakfast" and finally opened the mini fridge where the Camembert was stored for Plagg. Plagg was sleeping on a wheel of Camembert snuggling with the ladybug unicorn plush and one cheese triangle. Adrien put on a disgusted face and waved his head, he picked up Plagg who was still holding the plushier and the cheese triangle. He smelled the plushier and made a disgusted face "Now you ruined it." and put both into his shirt pocked making a disgusting face again as the smell from the cheese reached his nostrils. "too early for this" he muttered, took his school bag and went for breakfast thinking 'Perhaps I could ask Marinette for another plushier. Would it be too much? How will I explain why I want another one?'. He finished the breakfast quickly while Nathalie was giving him his schedule, he barely paid attention since he was worried about now smelly unicorn plushier. Perhaps he could wash it?

"Your lunch box will be delivered to your school as you requested, mind you have a photo shoot in the afternoon and a piano practice" Nathalie recited.

"Yes Nathalie, thank you Nathalie. I have a school project to discuss with the rest of the group today" Adrien started "about the photo shoot...". He wanted to be allowed to go to one of his friends home and work on the project, but was given no chance.

"The car will pick you up at school in time for the shoot" Nathalie replied sternly. It meant you will stay at school and you will be picked up when your father wants you. Adrien sighed and went to the car. He opened the same book he was sleeping on in the car and tried to read the end of it before he reached the school.

"Good morning Marinette" Tikki chirped patting Marinette's face. The girl was sleeping on a book.

"Is it morning already?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes, Marinette it is time for school!" Tikki replied.

Marinette groaned.

"Have you read your literature assignment?" little red kwami asked.

Marinette was getting up and looking at the book, it was Romeo and Juliet from Shakespeare "Romeo and Juliet … I read that before, too much death for too little love" Marinette replied with a sigh.

"Remember to take it to school Marinette" Tikki chirped. Marinette quickly put on some clothes, brushed her teeth and hair and tied her pigtails. Running through the bakery, she picked up a croissant and a brown paper bag with her lunch for the day.

Alya was waiting in front of the school with her phone "Hi Girl, have you seen the Ladyblog from the last night?" she asked waving her phone to Marinettes face.

"Good morning Alya" she replied.

"They fought that fashion disaster akuma" She smiled.

"Yes, I remember something like that" Marinette replied, she was actually there even as her civilian self. But there was no use. Alya simply started to describe all the events and showing pictures from the Ladyblog.

Nino arrived as Adrien's car was pulling over in front of the school.

"Hey dude" Nino greeted.

"Morning Nino" Adrien replied. They fists bumped as they went to the girls.

"Morning dudettes" Nino greeted.

"Good morning Alya, Marinette" Adrien greeted with a smile.

"Hi Nino, H..hi Adrien" Marinette replied.

"Morning boys" Alya was already waving her phone.

"Have you seen the action from the last night? I know you both hid well and missed all the action live" She asked pushing the phone screen towards them. Adrien and Marinette, not knowingly, thought exactly the same 'oh Alya if you only knew'.

The phone was showing a nice photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the top floor of Le Grand Paris Hotel near the pool looking out over the city, it looked calm and romantic, although both Marinette and Adrien knew there was nothing romantic about it. Marinette twitched as Alya read the caption that implied romance between the superheroes. But Adrien beamed and asked to see the photo again. He remembered the events but the photo was really nice and he obviously liked it as he smiled.

"Well, if they are not together yet, they certainly should be!" Alya exclaimed excitedly. Adrien smiled more. Marinette lost all colour in her face, looking at her shoes as she did not want to betray her involvement in the issue.

"They are obviously made for each other" Alya continued "and I do not know what is stopping them, it was obvious after the Oblivio" Alya wanted to continue, but Nino elbowed her to stop.

"Dude, I do not want to remind myself and anyone else about being that akuma" Nino replied quietly.

Marinette was relieved for Nino's words.

"It seems" Adrien started to speak, but was putting his words carefully not to reveal too much "that they both forgot why they kissed. Do you think they could remember? Or perhaps go through the same experience? What was it?" he wandered. It was really bugging him (pun intended) as he would really like to repeat the experience.

Marinette braced herself to speak.

"They are superheroes, not a romantic couple." she spoke looking at Alya "We should be grateful they keep us safe from Hawk Moth and fight Akumas not impose our wishes for their love life and put it in pictures over the internet." She was annoyed by Alya putting the Oblivio photo to the internet, but she was even more irritated by the last photo that was insinuated a romantic atmosphere while the heroes in the picture were actually suffering and discussing strategy.

Alya did not take it well, she understood that the criticism also aimed at her. "It is one thing to take a photo, it is another thing to post it over internet, and it is yet another to put a caption underneath that does not correspond to the reality of the situation in the photo" Marinette continued. Alya was even more annoyed. Fortunately, she was so annoyed she forgot to ask how in the world Marinette knew what the situation was, she was nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"You think this is intruding of the heroes privacy?" Nino asked cautiously.

"Yes" Marinette responded quickly. Alya started to feel a bit guilty, she was a fan of the superheroes, especially Ladybug, she would not hurt her intentionally.

"Well, they are famous" Nino spoke. Adrien was sinking, he was so used to being picked up by the media and different stories that were invented around his photos that it never actually occurred to him that the whole thing is wrong.

"That does not mean that their love life is something to be published or even invented" Marinette jumped in.

Nino then turned to Adrien "Dude, what do you think? You are famous and all." Nino asked. Marinette suddenly blushed. As she was facing Alya, Adrien was standing on the side and she was so overwhelmed with her (Ladybugs) love life being dragged over the internet that she completely forgot that he is listening to her words.

"Well, I was trained to ignore such articles and insinuations about me" Adrien replied calmly. He wanted to speak more, but the teacher entered the classroom.

Miss Bustier took the attendance.

"I hope you all read your assigned literature. Today I will distribute an assignment. You will describe how love evolved through centuries, bot in literature and in historical records so the assignment is important for your grade in both subjects." Ms Bustier announced. The class was happy it was an assignment about love but since it covered two subjects it was bound to be heavy so the excitement was slightly subdued.

"You will be able to cover the subjects in groups or on your own." The teacher continued with a gentle knowing smile "As some of you might disagree in opinions on literature pieces and even historical framework." Then she looked at the back of the classroom as someone was chatting there and the noise stopped. "Now, each of you got a different piece of literature to read this time so you can work together with your colleague in the same bench or even include colleagues in from or just behind you."

Marinette was relieved that she is working with Alya, but Alya wiggled her eyebrows "Girl, I will teach you..." and Marinette remembered their disagreement from before the class.

Then Adrien and Nino turned towards the girls "Could we join?" to Alya's excitement and Marinette blushing and keeping quiet to hold her squeals.

She put her book on her desk in front of her, mostly to hide behind it, but Adrien checked the title "You got Romeo and Juliette?" he asked in awe.

"Lucky you!" Alya exclaimed excitedly.

"Dude" Nino commented. Marinette despised the events described in the book, but felt lucky because of her friends, and blushing and smiled to her friend and her crush, but at the same time she was annoyed, she did not see it as an ultimate romance.

"You are expected to put your characters love life into the historical context" The teacher advised. "Now you can discuss it quietly in your groups and you are expected to hand in reports before the end of the day."

"So, girl, you got the best. How do you see it? Spill it!" Alya requested. Nino and Adrien were listening. Marinette faced Alya and decided to put all her energy into setting the record straight.

"Romeo is reckless and irresponsible, he is picking fights and getting people killed." She started her point of view.

"What?" Alya asked. Both boys had the same word in their eyes but kept quiet.

"Juliette is very young, they both are, just kids, but they have these overwhelming feelings … "and then she remembered her own overwhelming feelings and took a few breaths.

"Of course, they are in love, they are made for each other" Alya replied.

"Juliette falls for Romeo really quickly and he is..." Marinette spoke but was interrupted, she also fell for certain someone really quickly.

"But they love each other" Alya cut in.

"The point is that their love is forbidden because their families were having a small war between them" Marinette spoke "and they only made it worse. They are both rich, they are from the same social class and I think at the time, the marriages for them would be arranged between the families."

"That is good," Adrien cut in, "we can put this into the report." He wanted to stop the argument as much as Marinette did, although she was too passionate about the subject to be subdued about it. They all scribbled a few notes.

"So" Alya started "I got to repeat Iliad" she sighed "do you know how many pages it is?" Marinette smiled, everybody nodded.

"There are many love problems in that one" Nino replied "and I got Odyssey, so don't tell me about the pages."

"Okay, so I guess we can make some classification of the relationships in our books?" Marinette proposed. Everybody looked at her questioningly. "Like, forbidden love because families are in argument, because one person is married or promised," then she suddenly blushed as Adrien cut in, he had a book of several dramas, including Julius Caesar "because of political reasons, or they come from different classes."

Then, a shriek from another table could be heard "Of course, Ariekins, one should know their own kind and social class" she fluttered her eyelashes towards him. Ms Bustier gave her a warning look "Miss Bourgeois please keep the discussion with your own group." The teacher warned Chloe and she replied with a huff, turning towards Sabrina.

"Okay, so we still give a list of examples and then give short historical contexts" Alya whispered to the other three students around her "we can put together our notes".

"Okay, so we just put a list of different couples and a short description of their failed love life." Marinette said as she started to write down her list "and we can cover as many couples as we can remember from our literature."

All four of them scribbled for some time and soon they had a list together. Adrien and Marinette bothered to put some general historical context in one sentence each when Alya and Nino were already back to the most important subject of all time.

"So, superheroes" Alya whispered "what kind of restrictions would they have?"

"I am sure they could have a lovely love life!" Nino winked to Alya much to Marinette's amusement, but she tried not to show it, she knew they were Rena Rouge and Carapace, but nobody was supposed to know that she knew.

"Chat Noir probably has girls all over him" Marinette noted "he flirts all the time, it probably works on other girls" but not her, not Ladybug. Adrien blushed at this, Marinette did express her love for Chat once, but decided it was just infatuation after her father got akumatized. Yes fangirls were following him in his civilian life even more than when he was a hero, but he was actually lonely.

"Do you think it makes him happy to be chased by girls, if Ladybug is the one he loves?" Adrien asked. Marinette blushed at that and was grateful that nobody was looking at her. She remembered the incident with Chat when her father got akumatized too, but was hoping nobody else did.

"Hey dude, really, do tell us how does it feel to be chased by girls" Nino whispered to Adrien jokingly but at the same time Chloe could be heard from one side and then Lila talking from the other and Adrien winced from both sounds.

"It really is not fun!" Adrien replied. Marinette felt guilty as she remembered she used to have his schedule and once tried to peek over his wall (but that was only to protect him, right, that was her only motivation, right? No jealousy? Not at all. At least she did not intend it as pure stalking.)

"At least some fans are nice." Adrien smiled to Marinette and she blushed again. How is she to survive this? The topic was love life in literature and history and she is somehow now in the same group with her crush and they are discussion Ladybug's love life (actually her love life, not that others knew it).

"I think Ladybug does not have a boyfriend and can not have one" Marinette spoke before she thought about her words. Most of the others students were listening now, not just her group, but her group did not notice they got the attention of the whole class.

"A girlfriend then?" Nino asked jokingly.

Marinette sighed and replied "no relationship." She took a deep breath "I mean, she has to leave for every akuma, what kind of love life can she have?" Marinette sighed realizing that this means for her actually. Everybody went silent listening to Marinette. Adrien's expression first perked, because 'Ladybug is free' and then down because 'she could not date him either'.

"She can't really have a boyfriend, she can't tell him her identity and she would have to lie to him to go fight akumas." Marinette was fighting tears at that moment as she realized more and more what it meant. "And, although she has admirers as a superhero, she can't date them as a superhero" she continued. Adrien loved somebody else, she thought, especially after he told her as much after the Puppeteer in the wax museum, and it was for the best, since she could not really date him, could she?

"But why not?" both Alya and Adrien asked in unison.

"A civilian who dates a superhero is in danger and their family is in danger" she knew what she was talking about, and Adrien knew it. He thought she learned this through the Were-dad experience.

"She would never endanger the one she loves even if it means she has to give up on the one she loves". Suddenly Marinettes eyes were glossy with tears that she tried to hide. She suddenly understood that she had to give up Adrien to be Ladybug. She can't be his girlfriend or she is putting him in danger. It is that simple. She can fell the love but never show it or the person she loves will be in danger of Hawk Moth. She was devastated and hid her eyes behind her bangs.

Adrien watched her in awe. It was obvious Marinette was hurt, he thought she was sad for Ladybug (well she was, but it was herself, not that Adrien knew it). He remembered how Ladybug arranged that Chat Noir protected Marinette against the Evilustrator. Perhaps Marinette knew about this more than she showed. He decided not to ask right now. His thoughts went to Ladybug, she had to be alone, to do the self sacrifice for the safety of Paris. His Lady, the fantastic and brilliant person he knew, was probably as lonely as he felt and his eyes started to moisten too. He looked at Marinette who was obviously fighting back the tears. This girl who sat behind him in class somehow understood the pain. He took a few heavy breaths. Did she understand the pain because she was in love with Chat? He sighed and turned forwards to his notes and book.

Alya and Nino noticed their friends distress and their eyes wandered to their assignment and their notes (not intentionally, but there was not much else to look at).

"Okay" Alya started decidedly to change the subject "we should still work on the history context and societal expectation." But then the bell rang and they started to put away their books as their teacher cut in.

"The reports and presentations from the group assignments you got last week are due tomorrow." The class sighed with few surprised cries. "Today, the school drama club has auditions for their new play. You can apply now and do the audition." Ms Bustier read the announcement and left the classroom.

"Let's all audition and get excuse notes to avoid physics and chemistry for the next two hours" Alya whispered half joking.

Marinette rolled her eyes "I will pass on the opportunity".

Adrien waved his head "Not me."

Nino waved his head "Dude" and smiled. The four of them were collecting their things and getting ready to leave the classroom as they had the next two subjects in the science lab.

"Oh, this was such a lovely subject" Rose exclaimed. Juleka muttered something in confirmation.

"Speak for yourself" Kim argued "I got such a sleazy book" he rolled his eyes.

"But you haven't even read your book" Alix replied "how do you know?"

"Have you read your book?" Max asked Alix "There is 78% chance that you have not".

"Well I have read the summary and the first and the last part of it" Alix replied "and it was sufficient to understand that their love was forbidden because he was a priest and she was married."

"Actually" Marinette calmed down and tried to talk "this meant they were not able to get married, but having love affairs was rather popular for the description of their class in the literature of that time." It was meant more as a note to put into the report than being smart and Alix understood as she wrote down Marinettes words. But there were other opinions on the matter.

"What do you mean by 'that class' baker girl?" Chloe asked loudly "You think us classy people are the only ones having affairs?" she huffed "Oh Adriekins, do not listen to her, she thinks she is so good, always better than anyone." Chloe hung herself on Adrien. Old habits die hard. She was becoming better. At least it became easier for Marinette to ignore her.

Adrien tried to push Chloe away and was removing himself from her arms still deep in his thoughts about the (absence of) Ladybugs love life.

"That is not how she meant it Chloe" he replied calmly "Marinette was just giving Alix and idea to pursue for the report.."Chloe huffed, but turned away and left the classroom with Sabrina.

In the meantime, Lila was collecting crowds, or whoever wanted to listen to her opinion on the assignment.

"I mean, I had such a heavy book to read and the love story was so difficult and hard to tell. It is not like I got some simple and popular story such as Romeo and Juliette" she gave a pointed look towards Marinette.

"Everyone knows what is going on in that story even in the kindergarten. It was really nice of Ms Bustier that she distributed the literature assignments according to our abilities, but I had such a busy weekend doing charity work with Prince Ali." Lila was fluttering her eyelashes that a normal person would feel dizzy, but she had practice.. Marinette decided to ignore this much to Adrien's approval and he ever gave her a look of admiration as she put together all her patience not to confront that.

"Who got Rome and Juliette?" Kim asked.

"Oh, it was Marinette" Lila answered in deceivingly sweet voice "the teacher really cares that she is able to fulfil her assignments. That is such a simple and popular love story, anyone would know what do do with it." And her audience mostly nodded.

As Lila was giving her speech, Adrien and Marinette left the classroom. Marinette huffed in annoyance and then again in relief. She was obviously focusing on restraining herself. Adrien smiled at her again.

"Let her be." he looked at the distraught girls eyes. He felt the injustice and tried to mend it "Just make your report your own point of view just like you told Alya."

"Thank you, Adrien" Marinette calmed down and went to the science class.

"Marinette," Adrien started the conversation once it seemed the girl was calm "what you said about Ladybug is very sad" he looked into her eyes and she felt weak in her knees. "Well … I … it seems the right thing to do .. I do not know" she looked at her feet and made herself walk. Her eyes started to go wet. Why was he asking her this, it was so hard. She had to give up on him. He loved some other girl (he said it so in the car after the second Puppeteer akuma) and she couldn't really go on a date with him. What if there was an akuma and she had to run away and lie to him about her reasons? She kept looking at her feet and walked towards the science lab slowly.

Adrien noticed she became sad again "I am really sorry for bringing it up Marinette, I did not want to make you sad. It is really nice of you to be so compassionate with Ladybug." He smiled at her, but she kept looking at her feet.

Apparently, Lila had different idea than going to Ms Mendeleev's science class. She was soon off with several other students following her and listening about her connections with famous Hollywood actors. She then ceremoniously left the classroom to apply for the audition. No one wandered if she would really apply or just use the excuse to avoid two difficult subjects they had to cover that morning with strong probability of a pop quiz on both.

The science lab was half empty. Alya was discussing something with Nino when Adrien and Marinette entered followed by Ms Mendeleev.

"Good morning class" she greeted the students "today you will do a little experiment that will show you experimentally the Newton's laws in action."

"That would work much better in a gym class" Adrien snickered with Alix. Kim gave Alix a questioning look and Marinette smiled at the joke grateful for moving her attention some place else.

"Where are the missing students?" Ms Mendeleev asked sternly.

"There is an audition for a school play" Alya replied, apparently the only one brave enough to share such information.

"But they have the whole day for the audition, they do not have to do it now" Ms Mendeleev was not taking any of it.

"We just had Ms Bustier and she announced it at the end of her class" Marinette added. "This is why everybody left just now and Ms Bustier would have no chance to announce it until the last class of today when she collects assignments"

"Who is the class president here?" Ms Mendeleev asked.

"Me" Marinette answered.

"Then you will go and collect your classmates and bring them back here!" Ms Mendeleev answered.

Marinette swiftly ran away and found the audition in the art classroom. She explained to the art teacher who was there coordinating the audition "Ms Mendeleev is requesting the whole class to be present for doing the experiments and that our class should do the audition later." The teacher quickly called on the students to return later.

"Oh, I can't believe Marinette would not let us audition for the play" Lila said to anyone who would listen and several people nodded.

Marinette sighed and returned to the classroom. Most of the students were in the class but Lila was not. Ms Mendeleev took attendance and explained the experiments. The experiments started to be fun when Kim tipped the whole set up from his desk and Alix hit one ball so hard that if flew from her desk to Marinette who caught it in her right hand and just threw back. She got a thumbs up from Alix as a thank you and a look of Admiration from Adrien, behind her, that she did not really notice. The students filled in their pop quizzes and some started to chat while others were inventing ways to hit one ball with the other to pop or jump or even cross tables.

"Okay, if you are all finished" Ms Mendeleev got up and gave them a stern look, most of the students calmed down trying to check their answers ad fill in where needed "please sign your quizzes and give them forward." She collected the sheets of paper. "Now put away these experiments and get ready for the next class, we have chemistry here."

As the students put away the equipment they used for the experiments, first one and then more screams could be heard from the corridor.

"Can I go to the toilet before we start with chemistry?" Marinette asked. Ms Mendeleev gave her a stern look, then looked at her cleared desk and nodded.

"Me too?" Adrien raised his hand. Ms Mendeleev nodded her head with out looking. "Make sure you are back in time!"

Marinette went left towards the toilet and Adrien went to the right where he knew was a janitor closet.

Ladybug jumped to the school roof and noticed a giant human figure awkwardly walking the street. The head had faces on both sides, one female and another male with a mixture of hair colours, red and straight around the woman's face, brown and curly around the man's face. Their clothes were also a purple dress on the woman's side and a dark violet suit with a black tie on the man's side. They had four hands and four legs. The hands with the suit held a sword and a shield while the woman held a flower and a piece of paper wrinkled in the other hand. The torsos, necks and heads were one but all the limbs were duplicated.

"Nice day, My Lady" Ladybug heard from Chat who arrived on her right to the school rooftop.

"Nice to meet you Chat" Ladybug replied while Chat tried to kiss her hand while she bopped his nose.

"What do we have here?" Chat asked.

"Another double akuma" Ladybug replied "And I have no idea what are their powers so stay hidden!"

The woman's hand pointed a flower to one student and he grabbed a girl next to him and started to kiss her. Then she hit a couple (consisting of an older man and a younger but glamorously dressed woman) that was walking hand in hand in the street, and the woman let goo of the hand and smacked the man with her expensive purse while the man made some rude gestures. She continued hitting different people and some of them changed their behaviour towards the persons nearby. Sometimes it was more loving and sometimes they would start an argument.

"I am Romette, I will show you the true love feelings!" the woman spoke pointing her flower to different people and changing their behaviour. Most of the people started hugging their friends or kissing people they liked. "It is not a shame to love! Give your love to the world."

The man pointed his sword and made solders from people, he was slowly creating an army, they were all dressed in the same suit as him and had similar sword and shield.

"No, I am Romette and I will show you that you should not succumb to your feelings. They only allow other people to exploit you!" the man's face yelled creating more minions.

"Another mind controlling akuma" Ladybug waved her head "and they have more weapons, I cant say what is the akumatized object."

"You will figure it out My Lady" Chat purred "you always cat-ch the clue." Chat winked and smiled to Ladybug. She rolled her eyes, but smiled back

"Just be careful not to get hit, Chaton!"

They observed the akuma a little more.

"It could be any of the weapons they are holding" Ladybug thought aloud "I really can't say for sure."

"What about some lucky charm, My Lady?" Chat proposed.

"It is really early to do that now." Ladybug replied.

"You are right it is early" Chat replied "Then we can split and fight them together, you can go for the rose and I will go for the sword and..."

"No, it is a mind controlling akuma and if he hits you I will have to fight you again" Ladybug replied "And you can hardly keep both of them busy."

"Well, then if I go..." Chat started but got interrupted.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug called throwing her yo-yo to the air. She got back a broom.

"Swiping the problem away My Lady?" Chat said with a huge grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and looked around. The wheels in her head were turning. She saw the stick and akuma's sword and the shield and the lamppost and continued looking around, But at that moment akuma, who was getting closer the whole time, noticed the two heroes on the rooftop.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir" both voices started at the same time "give me your miraculous!" and then both of them turned their weapons towards the rooftop and started shooting. Both heroes jumped away in different directions so they got separated. Chat hid behind a dumpster and took an earpiece from his communicator in his baton and put it into his ear. Ladybug hid behind a chimney on a rooftop and took an earpiece from her yo-yo in his baton and put it into her ear.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"What is the plan My Lady?" Chat asked.

"It might still work but we should have stayed on the rooftop" Ladybug replied.

"Okay, I can go back" Chat replied.

"No, it is too exposed, this is a mind control akuma!" Ladybug replied.

"Well I can distract it while you go back to the rooftop?" Chat replied.

"No, I will catch the sword with my yo-yo and you go for the flower first" Ladybug replied "try to smash it with your baton from a distance."

"At your service My Lady" Chat replied.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

Ladybug swung herself to the lamppost, she held her broom in her left hand and her yo-yo in her right. She jumped from the lamppost hitting the broom over the shield and quickly swung her yo-yo to the sword. Yo-yo wrapped around the sword and she quickly yanked it trying to retrieve the sword from the akuma's hand. The akuma let go of the sword and Ladybug quickly dropped to the ground behind a car and broke the sword with her foot but nothing happened. She looked back at the akuma as the new sword grew from the same hand that was holding it.

At the same time, Chat was hiding behind a car on the other end of the street, extended his baton and hit the hand holding the flower. The flower fell to the ground and broke but nothing happened. He jumped over the car towards the flower in order to retrieve it. Chat was stomping the flower on the ground but there was no butterfly leaving it. The akuma extended their hand and another flower grew from the same hand. The akuma was turning around and aimed the flower towards Ladybug while the sword was aimed at Chat.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"No" Ladybug yelled, quickly wrapping the yo-yo around akuma and turning it. At the same time, Chat aimed his baton to the sword and wit the aim to fight it, while the akuma was turning and he hit the shield instead. Both heroes jumped away from the beams coming out from the flower and the sword and Ladybug hid behind a car while Chat hid behind a chimney on a rooftop nearby.

"You need time to think this over, My Lady?" Chat asked.

"Yes please, Ladybug answered, but I do not have much time" Ladybug replied as hear earrings beeped one more time.

Chat showed himself on the rooftop "Hey, Romette!" he called jumping around and making sure that he has some shelter to hide behind in no time "What is your problem? Too much drama?"

"Yes" answered the man

"No" answered the woman.

"This seems to be working" Ladybug muttered looking again "the akuma might be the shield or that item the woman is holding in her left hand".

"I can cataclysm the shield My Lady" Chat offered while jumping away from one more hit coming from the sword.

"Chat, I do not want to fight you again" Ladybug complained. She looked at the broom lucky charm that was on the pavement to the side and back to the akuma.

"So, what is it" Chat said louder so the akuma can hear it "too much or too little drama?"

"You should never be the slave of your feelings" the man shouted.

"You should reveal your true feelings and your true self" the woman shouted.

"I agree with her" Chat muttered, but Ladybug could hear him from her earpiece. She was looking around waiting for the opportunity.

"Revealing your feline-gs does not mean you are controlled by how you feel-ine!" Chat shouted towards the akuma dodging another blow.

"You are wrong" the man shouted and turned towards Chat.

"Hiding your feelings only makes you unhappy" the woman shouted.

"Happiness is only a feeling it is only an illusion!" the man shouted aiming his sword at Chat who dodged another hit.

"I am going for the small item she has in her left hand" Ladybug said to Chat "do not get hit by him!"

Ladybug jumped to the street, she wrapped the yo-yo around woman's left hand wrist while hitting the flower away from herself with the broom that she held with her left. She yanked the yo-yo, but the woman would not open her fist to let go of anything she was holding in there. As a result of yanking, the akuma's hand flew towards Ladybug and the akuma hit her pushing her to her left and akumas right hand that held the flower. Ladybug gave one more hit to the flower to keep it away but then tried to grab akumas left hand and open it to extract the probably akumatized item. She did remove two fingers to recognize a small purple piece of paper in her left hand.

At the same time Chat jumped to the street on the other side of akuma fighting the sword with his baton and trying to get close to the shield. Chat saw the opportunity and switched the baton to his left.

"Cataclysm" he threw himself to his right and touched the shield and then to the ground while falling he noticed the akuma raising the hand with the flower and trying to aim it towards Ladybug, but now she was so close, as Ladybug was trying to open akumas hand it was not easy and she hit too far a few times. The shield disintegrated, but there was not butterfly. Chat threw himself to Ladybug and pulled her away. As they rolled on the ground and Ladybug pulled her yo-yo, the akuma managed to give a few hits from the flower and one of them hit Chat's back.

"Now you will behave according to your true feelings" the woman said laughing "that will show her!"

Chat got up, looking at Ladybug with a wide smile and offered her a hand and kissed her hand once she was on her feet. Ladybug observed him with wide eyes while tossing glances towards the akuma in case of another attack. There was not much change in his behaviour, except he was probably smiling even more lovesick towards the Ladybug..

"Show her how you really feel" the woman akuma shouted and pointed the flower again sending another blow and Chat immediately threw himself in between and took another blow. They were escaping into an alley.

Ladybug's earring gave another beep and Chat pressed her towards a nearby wall as it was the final beep and her transformation released in a few seconds. He hid her from the sight with his body but could see her himself. This is how he felt, he did want to know her identity, but he also wanted to protect her, from akumas and from the world. Ladybug could only hope that Chat will forget what he saw as with other mind controlling akumas.

"Princess" he whispered and wrapped himself around her even more, to protect her and hide her as his ring beeped for the first time.

Tikki flew to Marinette's shoulder bag to eat a cookie while Marinette hid her face in Chat's chest.

"It is okay Princess, I got you" Chat whispered gently. He used his hands and his body to hide her from prying eyes and possibly the akuma. The akuma was fighting with themselves (the woman against the man) and did not enter the alley.

Marinette raised her hands to Chats chest and tried to hide her face while he lowered his hands to her sides and pressed her towards the wall to hide her as well as he could.

The akuma was approaching the alley and started to enter. Chat become more nervous and turned his head towards the akuma but did not move his body or hands as Marinette was hiding behind. He could hear the akuma approaching thanks to his enhanced hearing.

"The akuma is coming, my Princess" he whispered. Marinette stiffened. "I might have to jump to the rooftop with you" he whispered. She nodded hoping nobody else will see it. "I will hide you" he whispered gently.

Chat's ring beeped.

"I am ready" Tikki said.

"Tikki spots on" Marinette muttered into Chat's chest and she become Ladybug. He was still protecting her while she stood on her toes to see over his shoulder to see the akuma approaching and launched her yo-yo to the chimney nearby and pulled them both up to a rooftop barely evading a series of blows that the akuma aimed at them. Fortunately both the akumatized man and the woman were aiming simultaneously and yanking each other while doing that so none of them could be precise.

"Okay, we are going for the item in the woman's left hand" Ladybug said to Chat. Chat nodded. It seems that his true feelings did not obstruct his loyalty to Ladybug since his loyalty was true.

They both jumped from the rooftop towards the akuma. Chat threw his baton, it split into two and one piece hit the sword while another hit the flower. Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around the hand holding the akumatized pieces of paper, yanked it again but the fist was firmly closed and then threw herself on it. Chat retrieved back the pieces of his baton in mid air as he was falling and extended it to hit the flower again as it was aimed towards the Ladybug. He jumped to akumas shoulders hiving blows with his baton both sides while his ring beeped again.

Ladybug unwrapped three fingers with one hand and grabbed the papers with the other. As she was pulling the pieces of paper from akumas hand they ripped and a purple butterfly flew out of them. She quickly launched her yo-yo towards the butterfly "Enough evil doing for you little akuma" and caught it "Gotcha!" and released the white butterfly "Bye bye little akuma".

Ladybug wanted to set everything back as soon as possible. This would prevent Chat from accidentally revealing her identity if he called her name. He did know her civilian identity as Chat rather well. Then she threw her yo-yo into the air and called "Miraculous Ladybug!" and a swirl of ladybugs washed over the people and the city. Chat stood there dazed and lost.

"What happened?" Chat asked "Oh no, you had to fight me again My Lady?" he looked at Ladybug disappointment in his eyes, disappointment in himself.

"No Chaton, not this time" Ladybug replied with a relieved and happy smile. He forgot her identity, she was happy and offered her fist, he hit it with his fist.

"Pound it!" they both said in unison, and then Chat's ring beeped again.

"Go Chat" Ladybug smiled "I will take care of the akuma!"

"Where am I" a man and a woman said in unison looking around.

"You were akumatized" Ladybug said approaching and giving them two pieces of paper. "These look like the tickets for a show" she said.

"Yes it is Romeo and Juliet" the woman said excitedly and dreamily.

"Yes it is Romeo and Juliet" the man said with a disgusted voice.

"She has to see every performance and knows the play by heart" the man said.

"But this is a different show than the last time" the woman replied.

"You saw a performance of Romeo and Juliet last week" the man said.

"But that was ice skating show" she replied "this is ballet."

"Even worse, why don't you go with someone else this time?" the man asked.

"I have a proposal" Ladybug spoke "why don't you go to see this one with a friend as well as you already have the tickets?"

"I guess I could do that" the woman replied "but Romeo and Juliette are so romantic, I wanted to see it with you!"

"I do not find Romeo and Juliet very romantic" Ladybug said "there are too many fights and deaths."

"See" both man and woman said in unison.

Ladybug rolled her eyes "Just, please, do not fight about it, everyone sees it differently, this is why it is art."

"And all the performances are different!" the woman continued. But now both the man and the woman were smiling.

The news reporters were nearby shouting "Ladybug, did Chat discover your identity?" "Does he know your identity?" "Do you know each other's identities?"

"Okay, do not fight, stay fine! Bug out!" Ladybug said to the akumatized couple ignoring the reporters and launched her yo-yo and swung away.

Chat jumped through a window into the toilet in the school, quickly checked it was empty and then de transformed in one booth.

"Cheese" Plagg whined. Adrien sighed and reached into his pocked, took out one triangle and gave it to Plagg. He watched as his kwami started eating.

"I got hit by the akuma again" he said being annoyed with himself.

"Yes kid, it is also your job to get hit instead of Ladybug" Plagg replied munching on his cheese.

"What happened this time" Adrien asked "I know you remember what happens when I get hit by a mind controlling akuma although I don't, ever since Dark Cupid..."

"Well you did not try to cataclysm her this time" Plagg said.

"Oh no, what was it this time?" Adrien asked expecting he did something awful again. Although she did say she did not fight him this time. "What happened."

"Oh, not much, she just de-transformed in front of you!" Plagg replied.

"What?" Adrien asked "I saw her civilian identity and I can't remember?"

"Yes, again" Plagg replied with a sly grin still eating his cheese.

"And you can't tell me who she is, right?" Adrien asked.

"No" Plagg replied.

"She knew I got hit and probably expected I would forget so..." Adrien trailed.

"Probably yes kid, I can't say what is going on in girl's heads." Plagg replied.

"Did anyone else see her?" Adrien asked worried.

"No, kid, you made sure nobody else can see her!" Plagg replied a bit annoyed this time.

"At least then she does not mind..." Adrien sighed with relief.

"Do not get all mushy on me again, kid" Plagg replied.

A door to the toilet opened and there was Nino's voice.

"Hey, Adrien, are you here? Ms Mendeleev sent me to look for you!" Nino said.

"Yes I am here, got hit by an akuma while looking through the window" Adrien replied "what is the time, how long have I been out of it?"

"Oh the next class just started and you were not back yet, hurry up, let's go to chemistry" Nino said.

"Chemistry, right!" Adrien said as Plagg hid in his shirt pocket and Adrien got out of the booth to wash his hands.

"Dude, you really like these toilet facilities" Nino replied. "You and Marinette too, Alya is looking for her."

Ladybug entered the school through a window she knew well, it went straight to the girls toilet. She entered one booth quickly and de-transformed.

"Phew, this is a relief" Marinette sighed quietly.

"You were lucky this time" Tikki winked.

"Yeah, he does not remember" Marinette replied opening her purse for Tikki.

"I ate the last cookie here" Tikki chirped as she hid in the purse.

"We will find some cookies in the locker room" Marinette whispered going out from the toilet booth and going towards the corridor.

"Marinette" Alya yelled in the corridor as Marinette was entering the locker room "Girl, where have you been?" she continued catching up with her at the door "Ms Mendeleev sent me to find you."

"Oh" Marinette was thinking walking quickly to her locker "ahem" she continued opening it "I was" she spoke slowly taking out a few macarons from her stash.

Alya quickly grabbed one macaron and took a bite "oh you got low on sugar and wanted to fix it before chemistry?" she smiled with her full mouth.

"Yes" Marinette replied quickly, stashing the other macaron in her purse, not her mouth "Right, Chemistry!"

"Girl! Let's go!" Alya continued putting the rest of the macaron in her mouth "you know, it is you and Adrien that left Ms Mendeleev and she sent Nino and me to find you both" Alya gave Marinette a wink and a sly smile "I was expecting to find you together!"

Marinette blushed and tripped to the thin air but Alya caught her shoulder so she did no fall. Marinette continued running to the science lab looking at her feet and blushing. The girls met the boys in front of the lab door and all four entered together. Alix and Kim both whistled while Ms Mendeleev gave them a stern look.

"Sorry, teacher, there was an akuma and I got hit" Adrien said, he was not lying al all it was all true.

"And Marinette here got so exhausted she was fetching some cookies" Alya said as Marinette was still blushing and not being able to talk.

"Okay, go to your seats" Ms Mendeleev replied sternly "Today, at chemistry, we will learn to distinguish organic and inorganic compounds. The inorganic compounds are..." she began with her lecture and everyone was taking notes quickly.

They were collecting the papers from the chemistry pop quiz, Alya was already tapping her phone as Ms Mendeleev was giving homework on the other side of the classroom and the lunch bell rang.

"Girl, you have to see this" Alya exclaimed excitedly waving her phone as soon as the homework sheets were distributed and the teacher turned away. "There is a footage someone took from his balcony, it seems Ladybug de-transformed. in front of Chat Noir" Alya said "he knows her identity!"

Marinette froze, if there is footage, perhaps her identity can be recognized, although Chat does not remember.

Adrien perked, perhaps if he sees the footage, he might remember.

Alya pushed the phone into Marinette's face and Adrien peeked over her shoulder, leaning in over her.

Chloe gave one annoyed look into their direction, huffed and stomped out from the classroom pulling Sabrina with one hand and going to Ladyblog on her phone with the other. Of course she wants to see this, but she is not going to give Alya the satisfaction and push around in front of Alya's phone, she has her own phone to see it, and a much more expensive one, thank you (daddy) very much.

Lila (whoever dragged her back to the science classroom is not important here) glared as Adrien was leaning over Marinette, but Rose reminded her of the audition for Romeo and Juliette so she ceremoniously got up to leave for the audition with comments that Marinette will not prevent her from auditioning this time.

Neither of the four friends noticed Lila and quite many ignored her because – Ladybugs identity might be revealed. Lila stood in place angry because she was not the centre of attention. There were whispers in the classroom, everybody got their phones out going to the Ladyblog and other sites checking for the footage of Ladybug transforming.

"I have too see that" Alix said pulling out her phone.

"Not before I do" Kim yelled pulling out his phone.

"Oh, this is so exciting" Rose exclaimed peeking to Juleka's phone.

"There is a 98% chance the internet sites with the footage of Ladybug detransforming will crash" Max said.

Nathaniel was silently joining Alix peeking over her shoulder. Ivan and Mylenne were sharing a phone.

Lila glared at them going out from the classroom.

"Just look at this" Alya was almost yelling from excitement "they run into the alley, he pushes her between himself and the wall and then there is this strange pink light" she commented but she was holding the phone and shaking from excitement that Marinette took it from her with one hand and Adrien with the other.

"And then the footage goes black as the camera adjusts to the changes in the light, and zooms out" Alya continued commenting "And … I cant see any of her in this! As if she disappeared."

Marinettes and Adrien's hands were also shaking so they watched the footage several times. Marinette was relieved, it seems Chat did a great job hiding her.

But then Adrien took the phone "Let's stop this right now" and he stopped it just when there was a flash of pink "and now let's go frame by frame" and he tapped his finger on the screen. There were many frames to go through but the picture was grainy and whoever was filming it zoomed out. "She might have pink trousers" Adrien said.

"It … it might be the brick w….wall in l...lighter shade" Marinette offered quickly.

Alya was watching again "It might be the trousers" she said.

"But we can't be sure" Marinette added.

"Well the rest of her is definitely completely hidden" Nino said.

Adrien's face fell, he was hoping to be able to recognize his lady's civilian identity but then he was relieved because nobody else could recognize it from this footage.

Everybody else was watching and then Kim noticed "Hey, Alix I have a different footage than you, mine is in black and white" and Alya immediately ran to him. Adrien followed. Marinette's face was showing horror again, but nobody was looking at her.

"It is a surveillance camera nearby" Alya said "Ladybug and Chat Noir are right there in the edge, the camera view is a bit distorting them, it is a side view, but there is no colour, and I cant really recognize any body parts of Ladybug in this..." she was thinking aloud.

Marinette released a sigh of relief. Adrien looked at her surprised as several other students.

"Girl, what was that?" Alya asked.

"Well" Marinette looked around in panic, it seems many students heard her sigh of relief and were looking at her questioningly "It would be a disaster if Ladybug's identity became known to everybody, including Hawk Moth, do not you think?" she spoke slowly and carefully.

"You are right" Adrien was first to reply.

"Yes, girl, I guess you are right" Alya resigned. The rest of the class just nodded and released a few noises of disappointment. All of them wanted to know, but understood that it would be bad if this became common knowledge.

"Perhaps we should go for lunch and work on our assignments for Ms Bustier" Marinette said hoping this would pull the attention of the class away from their phones (and her pink trousers).

"We have a study session in the afternoon" Kim replied dismissively while several students collected their stuff.

"But how far did you get and we are supposed to deliver the final report at the end of the study session that is our last class today?" Marinette countered.

"True" said Kim. The rest of the students started packing and few have already left the classroom.

However, they went to the cafeteria and everybody was discussing what could be Ladybug's identity. Marinette kept quiet and looked at her notes for the assignment. She tried to think of a few more sentences to put there but her mind was off to Chat Noir and how his behaviour did not change after he got hit. He was still the same. The same protective gentle guy who fought akumas with her. He is his true self when he is Chat.

"Girl, do you understand what this means? Chat knows Ladybug's identity!" Alya said poking at Marinette who now gad to return to the general conversation.

"Perhaps he got hit by a mind controlling akuma and does not remember?" Marinette offered.

"That is what Adrien said too" Alya said with a sly smile and gave a quick look to both of them.

"Were they a mind controlling akuma?" Nino asked.

"Well I got hit when peeking through the window and I do not remember how much time it passed" Adrien said with a small smile aimed towards Marinette.

"Yes, I found you afterwards" Nino confirmed as if he witnessed the whole account.

"Well, according to the witness accounts on the Ladyblog, the akuma was mind controlling and several people wrote that Chat got hit … one even says more than once" Alya said looking at her phone.

"There you go, he does not remember" Adrien said with obvious disappointment in his voice.

Marinette sighed asking herself why is this making Adrien sad. The friends fell into long silence after that.

"I remember something else" Marinette finally spoke to break the silence "out assignment, do we do it together or separately?"

"I think we could merge our notes and then check the outcome" Adrien proposed.

"Here are my notes" Alya pushed her notebook to Marinette and went straight back to her phone.

"Here are mine" Nino brought his notebook but joined Marinette "And here are mine" Adrien sat one the other side.

They went through the notes.

"Okay, we mostly agree and we can have this few items as different options and produce one report" Marinette said.

"Dude, The only thing missing is the historical framework for our Greek mythology literature" Nino said poking Alya who continued to ignore him.

"Well, we can add that during the study session" Marinette said.

"I will be there" Alya said.

"Perhaps in body but not in spirit" Marinette muttered to herself but Adrien heard her and laughed. That made Marinette blush and smile. Nino looked away, towards Alya and wanted to leave the two alone but there was a bell.

"Lunch is over, let's go dudes!" Nino said getting up and waking up Marinette and Adrien from their stare.

"You are a great support for our superheroes" Adrien said quietly to Marinette "your understanding of Ladybug's problems and her identity." He smiled but Marinette panicked, was he insinuating she knows? What was he trying to tell? But the change in her expression confused Adrien.

"Do not worry, I understand your point of view, I did not mean to contradict." He said quietly as they were entering the classroom for their first afternoon class. Marinette was relieved. This day was hard, her love life and her identity both discussed.

"I am very happy with what we did for Ms Bustier" Alya exclaimed watching their report as they were delivering it at the last class which was a study session in the library. Alya has typed it from all the notes, as she was the fastest and then Marinette said a few sentences that would describe historical and societal framework from the ancient Greece (after consulting Tikki in the toilet, blessed the toilet facilities). They gave their report to Ms Bustier and started to go out from the school.

The car was already waiting for Adrien, Nathalie in the back seat. "Sorry guys, I have to go" Adrien quickly waved goodbye.

"I will call you girl" Alya said as she left with Nino "the twins are in my care this afternoon!"

"See you tomorrow dudes!" Nino waved.

"Bye Adrien, Alya, Nino" Marinette waved as she went home.

"Tikki, I was really lucky today" Marinette sighed.

"It was really nice of Chat that he covered you!" Tikki replied.

"Yes, there was a surveillance camera in that alley!" Marinette added.

"We should be really careful about that" Tikki said.

"And Chat, he did not change at all when he got hit!" Marinette said.

"Perhaps his feelings are real and that was his genuine behaviour" Tikki offered as an explanation.

"That does not make it any easier" Marinette sighed "I still love Adrien."

"And not Chat?" Tikki asked.

"I am not sure … Not the same way anyway!" Marinette replied she was flipping through her homework not being able to concentrate.

"Everything is going to be okay." Tikki chirped "Do not worry about that, you should do your homework now!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right!" Marinette replied quickly "And thank you for the help with the school assignment.

Adrien was watching the same footage of Chat Noir and de-transforming Ladybug in the alley.

"I saw her detransforming and then forgot her identity" Adrien sighed desperately looking at the screen.

"I need more cheese for putting up with this" Plagg said.

"I guess it is good that I cant determine her identity from this" he waved his hand towards the screen "perhaps then anybody could."

"Stop doing this to yourself kid!" Plagg said.

Adrien stopped the footage again "But this look a little bit as if she has pink trousers" he tilted his head a bit looking at the screen.

"Pink trousers" Plagg snickered "now who in the world would ever wear those?" Plagg wondered mockingly.

"Now, there, there are many girls, and a few boys, who wear pink trousers." Adrien replied.

"Do you know any girl who wears pink trousers all the time?" Plagg asked.

"Pink trousers … hm … all the time … um … do I know any girl?" Adrien spoke to himself.

"No, you do not know anything, not pink nor girls for that matter" Plagg exclaimed exasperatedly and floated towards the mini fridge with Camembert.


	12. The Dream Weaver

**The Dream Weaver **

"Marinette, Nadia is here with Manon" Sabine called through the hatch door.

"Coming right down, maman" Marinette answered from her seat at her desk.

The trap door closed and Marinette touched two paper bags on her desk.

"So early, I have to check if the colour has dried" Marinette whispered as she was touching the drawings of Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns on the paper bags. "These have to dry not to stain the toys."

She picked up finished Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns from her desk and stuffed them into two paper bags that she decorated with unicorn drawings.

"These are really nice, Marinette" Tikki chirped while Marinette was packing.

"Thank you Tikki" Marinette replied as she opened her clutch purse for Tikki to hide. Then she took the paper bags and descended the stairs from her room.

Sabine and Nadia were chatting near the bottom of the stairs. Marinette showed them the bags.

"Oh, these are beautiful Marinette, thank you so much!" Nadia said looking at the bags.

"Thank you Nadia" Marinette opened one of the bags and showed Nadia the contents.

"You finished them already?" Nadia exclaimed excitedly "This is fantastic timing." she turned towards the living room and Marinette could see why.

Manon was there, playing with Patricia, the same girl who was akumatized into the Unicorn Princess last week.

"Hey, girls, come over and see what has Marinette made for you." Nadia called. Another woman, Patricia's mother, pulled the girls towards the kitchen. Both girls cheered when they saw the paper bags and screamed with joy when they retrieved the unicorns from the paper bags.

"Patricia's mother and me were hoping you could take care both girls?" Nadia asked Marinette.

"Ahm, how long would that be? I should practice for my presentation for the school project tomorrow" Marinette planned to practice on her own before Adrien would call her to do it together. She knew he was busy so there will be some time before he calls her.

"It would be only for an hour, we just have to make a short shoot nearby." Nadia explained.

"Okay, Ms Charmack, I will do it" Marinette replied.

"Oh, thank you Marinette, you are our saviour" Nadia said.

"Thank you very much Marinette" the other woman added with a smile.

"Can I take them to the park outside?" Marinette asked.

"It is a really nice day" Sabine said.

"Yes, of course" the women replied.

"Okay, just let me pick up a few things from my room and we can go" Marinette run upstairs to her room and took her sketchbook, then she ran back down. "Okay, I am ready"

The girls took their new unicorns and went to the Park with Marinette.

Babysitting two girls was less exhausting then babysitting Manon alone. The girls played with each other and the unicorns. The new toys occupied them and all Marinette needed was to initiate a story and a game evolved between the girls. Soon, Marinette was not even needed, she sat on the bench and flipped the pages of her sketchbook.

Alya and Nino appeared at her side without warning.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here?" Alya asked.

"Hi Marinette" Nino greeted.

"Hi Alya, Hi Nino" Marinette raised her head from the sketchbook and quickly scanned the area for the girls "Babysitting those two" she waved her head towards Manon and Patricia.

Alya looked towards the girls, then to Marinette, then back to the girls and then back again.

"You are becoming better at this." Alya told Marinette. The latter girl straightened up with pride.

"Yeah, thank you. They both got new toys so today I have it easy" she sighed.

"Are you finished with the report for tomorrow?" she asked a bit louder.

"Yeah, we were finished on Friday" Alya answered. "We are actually babysitting too" Alya winked. Nino spend most of the conversation observing something behind Marinette's back. She turned around to see Ella, Etta and Chris pushing each other with toys they held in their hands.

"My unicorn can beat your robot any time" Ella said.

"This is not a robot, this is ultimate mega robot" Chris yelled.

"Our unicorns spread niceness" Etta said and pressed on her unicorn, it released soap bubbles.

"Your robot will have to be nice" Ella added.

"This is ultimate mega robot, it is too cool to be nice" Chris was becoming red in his face.

"Girl, could you take care of them for a little while?" Alya whispered showing Marinette her phone "Andre, the ice cream man is very near, I'd like to grab some with Nino and without the three little monsters."

Nino felt awkward hearing this request "Alya, that means Marinette would have to take care of five kids. Isn't it a bit too much?"

"Nah, my girl can take care of that" Alya chided.

Marinette was less than thrilled with the proposal, but ever the good friend she sighed as she decided to accept. She was hoping all three of them would babysit together.

"Okay, but please be back as soon as you can" Marinette accepted the plea.

"Hey guys" Alya called the three kids."You will stay here with Marinette for a few minutes. Listen to her and be nice!"

"Unicorns are always nice" the girls yelled in unison.

"Ultimate mega strike robot is too cool to be nice" Chris screamed.

"You be nice, Chris" Nino said pointing his index finger towards the little boy.

"See you in a few minutes girls" Alya waved to the girls as the couple walked away.

Manon and Patricia ran over to the three other kids showing off their new Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns, each girl had both, one in each hand. Ella and Etta showed them their own unicorns and the details on them, the rainbow, the cloud, hearts and stars. Suddenly, Chris was in the middle hugging his robot. He was surrounded with girls, and unicorns. He became timid and quiet while the girls danced in the circle around him holding their unicorns high in the air and singing some happy song.

Marinette smiled at them as she closed her sketchbook.

Adrien was on the afternoon photo shoot. He was picked up from school and first brought home where he argued a bit with Plagg in his room before Nathalie informed him the set is getting ready and he should go to the car. Now he was checking himself in the mirror as he waited to be called outside. He was bored. Plagg was sleeping in his duffel bag with his cheese. He checked his phone, but there were no messages. His friends probably enjoyed their free time while he had to work for his father. He peeked through the tent. Vincent was not happy. Everything was set up perfectly on the grass, this was supposed to be a picnic set.

"Adrien, here you are" Vincent greeted excitedly "come on over here" he pointed to the blanked "let's show them how this set can not work!"

Adrien went to the blanked. He stood on the side and sat in several positions as Vincent took photos.

"There, I will send them and show that this is not good." Vincent concluded as his assistant Claude sent the pictures. "You can have fifteen minutes free time while we wait for a reply" Vincent told Adrien.

"I think I saw that friend of yours just behind that tree" Claude pointed towards a nearby tree.

Adrien wandered which friend could it be, but if they were behind a tree, he could sneak up unnoticed.

He peeked behind a tree and saw Marinette, her back turned to him, sitting on a bench. Perfect. He has fifteen minutes.

Marinette watched the girls dance with their unicorns, Chris totally out of his mind, bewildered by the flashes of colour around him. He stopped talking and moving and just observed the girls not sure if she should join them in their game.

"Hey Marinette" a voice came from her right side as a slender boy with blonde hair sat beside her. She turned and all she could see were green eyes as the boy leaned towards her. She jerked head back to observe the face from a bit of a distance.

"Oh, hi … hi Adrien" She greeted back.

"What are you doing here" he asked "doing some designing?" he pointed to the sketchbook in her hands.

Her eyes lowered from his face to the sketchbook in her hands and her brain resumed some of the basic functions. Her heart was beating, a bit fast, she was breathing, a bit heavy. Okay, now, activate the gift of speech. NO. First activate that more advanced brain function that makes you think before you speak. That's it. Now go. She raised her head and looked towards the five kids in front of her.

"I … I am babysitting. Manon. Patricia. Chris. Ella and Etta" Marinette sighed, not turning her face to Adrien "And I can't design right now, I just took it to flip through designs and try to decide what would I do next, but Alya and Nino came and now I have five of them."

"Alya and Nino left you with their little brother and sisters?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, Andre is nearby and they wanted to go for ice-cream alone" Marinette said still looking at the kids. The song was over and the girls stopped dancing.

"Are those unicorns you made for the girls?" Adrien asked bumping his shoulder to her as he raised his hand to point at what he was talking about. She took a few deep breaths.

"Yes, in fact all of them, I made those for Ella and Etta months ago for their birthday." Marinette replied. Adrien sat very close to her and even leaned towards her. There was something he wanted to ask from her. He wanted to ask this for some time now, but they were busy with other things. She was just finished with her projects and was thinking of the next project she could make. This was an ideal opportunity.

"Actually, Marinette, I wanted to ask you for something" Adrien was talking very slowly observing the kids too. "Remember those unicorns you made for me?"

She nodded.

"Could you make one more Ladybug unicorn for me?" he sighed "My friend" Plagg can be qualified as his friend "liked it so much that … I want him to keep it, but I would like one for me too?" He finished pleading. "It does not have to be identical, just about the same size." he added quickly.

Marinette nodded "It is okay, Adrien, I have one almost finished, just to fix a few things, I can do it tonight"

"Thank you Marinette. You are really awesome" He was relieved, it is not so much work. Perhaps he could ask for a little something more.

"And" he took a deep breath "do you still have that toy?"

She gave him a quick look and shrugged her shoulders.

"That toy, that fell out of your bag when you fell … last week … in the classroom" he continued slowly. He had some hopes and doubts. There were many explanations. Plagg would not give him any answers. He wanted to know if that was how Ladybug's kwami looked like. It could be. Plagg refused to pretend to be a plush toy. Plagg refused to describe the Ladybug Kwami. He remembered Marinette was somehow related to Ladybug ever since the Evilustrator. Perhaps Marinette saw her kwami and made a small plush toy for herself. Perhaps she could make him one?

Marinette stiffened and went completely silent. She was blushing before, but now all the colour drained from her face. Adrien was looking forwards to the kids playing and chasing each other. Not her. She started breathing again. Her heart was beating even in her head. That was her kwami that fell out from her purse. Tikki pretended to be a plush toy and Marinette was hoping everybody forgot about the incident. Why was Adrien, of all people, asking her about that now? He was asking about a toy. Was he about to ask her to show the toy again? Would Tikki have to pretend to be a toy again? Why would he even think it was something else? It is not like he would know what a kwami is? Let alone what a Ladybug kwami would look like? She took a deep breath.

"Did you make that plush toy? I was wandering if you could make me such a toy. For good luck" Adrien asked gently.

Marinette's brain was working overtime. But this time not planning her life, house, three kids, hamster and all. He said 'good luck'. Boy was he as close to the truth as he could be. And still, he thought it was a toy. She was safe.

"Yes" she yelled and the kids turned towards her "I mean yes" in more normal tone "I can do that."

"Thank you Marinette" Adrien beamed at her.

Vincent arrived.

"The photo shoot set is just empty" Vincent shouted as he approached the bench where the two teens sat "we cant have a picnic set without people. You just look lonely at those photos, Adrien."

"A picnic?" Manon yelled.

"Where is a picnic" Etta yelled.

"I want a picnic" Etta yelled.

"Unicorns love picnics" Patricia yelled raising her hands holding her unicorns in the air.

"I hate picnics" Chris muttered.

"of course" Vincent clasped his hands.

Marinette and Adrien were watching the kids, then Vincent, then back.

"Come on kids" Vincent waved "let's have a picnic!" He turned around waving his hands for the others to follow.

The small kids ran after Vincent followed by Adrien and Marinette. The fife small kids sat on the blanket and played with their toys while Adrien posed and the photo shoot was soon finished. Adrien went to Marinette. He wanted to talk a bit more, but his car appeared and soon Gorilla was out of the car ready to pick him up to his next obligation. He said goodbye to Marinette and went towards the car. He will call her later to practice the presentation. They will talk later.

Marinette could not remove the smile from her face. The kids got up from the blanked and run towards her when Alya and Nino appeared. They took Ella, Etta and Chris by their hands and walked away.

Soon, Nadia was there and picked up Manon and Patricia and Marinette was free, She sighed and went back to the bench opening her sketchbook. She flipped to the next empty page and looked around. Then she unlatched her purse.

"Tikki, Adrien wants a plush toy that looks like you" Marinette whispered dreamily.

"I am not sure if that is good or bad" Tikki sighed.

"For a moment, I thought he busted my identity" Marinette whispered back.

"I felt how you tensed at that moment" Tikki chirped.

"Yes, it was really tense, everything was going through my head."

"It is excellent that you did not give yourself away"

Marinette was tapping an empty page of her sketchbook with her pencil staring into empty space.

"I think it is better if I make that plush toy without a design in my sketchbook. What do you think Tikki?"

"It might be wise not to have a drawing of me in your sketchbook" Tikki confirmed.

"That is it then" Marinette jumped to her feet "let's go home."

Marinette went home, she made several experiments on how to create a plush Tikki, did her homework and had dinner when her phone chimed with a message. She checked the phone and replied to Adrien that she will be finished with her dinner in five. Exactly five minutes later, her phone rang and Adrien was thanking her for the nice time in the park and they chatted a little. Then they went through the short presentation flawlessly and chatted a bit more before saying goodbyes.

The digital clock was showing 1:52 glowing in red numbers in the dark. Two figures slept on the opposite sides of the room. A young girl was sleeping peacefully while several years older boy was tossing and turning in his sleep. Suddenly a scream woke up both of them. It was his scream. He was a bit surprised by the fact that he was screaming. A light went on in the room, their mother was standing at the door, she was the one who switched on the light.

"What was it Pierre? Bad dream again?" The mother asked tiredly.

The boy nodded in response.

"He was watching that thing on his tablet again." the girl accused.

"Audrey!" the boy warned.

"I told you not to watch that show, it is so cruel, there is so much violence, it is hardly for the adults!" the mother was angry.

"But maman, everybody in school is watching it" the boy protested.

"That is not an excuse, I am sure other parents do not have a clue. Do your classmates also have nightmares?" the mother asked.

"I do not know" the boy lowered his head. He only wanted to avoid punishment with the phone and the tablet being taken away from him after homework was done.

"Like they would admit" the girl crossed her arms.

"Oh, you are just jealous that you did not watch it with me!" he brushed her off.

"Well, you haven't let me!" she yelled back.

"Last time it was you who refused to go to sleep, you kept me up all night!" he mocked her.

"I feel negative emotions, I knew it would happen after the most recent episode of that show!" Hawk Moth was grinning in his lair catching a white butterfly and releasing a dark violet one "fly away my little akuma and evilize them!" The violet butterfly flew away through a small circular opening in a large window.

The mother is standing in the middle of the room, her hands on her hips, but her face and her voice tired.

"Stop arguing now!" she ordered.

"Maman, can I have his tablet? You are going to punish him are you?" The girl asked.

"I need my tablet for school" the boy protested "You can't have it, you will mess it up!"

"I will not!" the girl yelled back.

"Just stop it" their mother held her head with one hand and reached for the tablet with the other hand.

A purple akuma entered the room and floated around, it could not decide which child to go to, they were both equally angry, but standing on the opposite ends of a large room, arguing.

"You always mess up my things" he glared at her.

"I do not, you do it and then blame me" she glared back.

"It was not me!" he yelled.

"It was not me either" she yelled back.

Their mother opened her eyes, still holding her forehead with one hand when she saw the akuma floating in the middle of the room turning left and right as the kids exchanged their words.

"Oh, no you won't!" she was determined that no akuma is going to affect her kids. She grabbed a small cloth carpet from the floor and swatted towards the akuma. "You" she swatted again "are" and again "the last" another swat "thing" swat again "I need" swat "To the complete" swat "happiness" she caught the butterfly between the rug carpet and the wall. The carpet turned purple and a purple mask appeared on her face.

Hawk Moth was surprised in his lair "Oh, but this could be so much better" he grinned.

"See what I have to do because of the two of you" the mother warned holding the carpet and scolding her children as Hawk Moth contemplated what to do with her.

"Dream weaver" Hawk Moth spoke in her head "I give you power to make dreams come to life."

Oh, did she have dreams, she had dreams so big, but so many of them never became a reality. This power was such a dream come true for her.

"And all you have to do is to bring me back the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat noir" Hawk Moth added.

"I accept" she answered.

The carpet increased in size and turned into beautiful pattern of black purple and white, her clothing turned into a beautiful purple dress and she was floating on the flying carpet. The tablet turned into a machine that produced a light purple smoke that was spreading quickly and was absorbed into surroundings.

"Oh, I loved that story when I was little" she said floating through the window, but first releasing little smoke on both of her children. The boy was surrounded by Vikings screaming and fighting, the girl was surrounded by unicorns. Guess once what they were dreaming of before they woke up.

Marinette was woken up by excited voices of little children only to see Ella, Etta, Manon, Patricia and Chris running around her chaise carrying unicorns and screaming. Then they turned to her "Make me one" "Make me a bigger one" "I want a Rena Rouge unicorn" "I want a Carapace unicorn" the boy screamed.

Marinette rubbed her eyes and then opened them again. It was dark outside, she checked her clock, it glowed 2:12 in red numbers.

"Tikki, is this another nightmare akuma?" she asked quietly.

"It must be" the little goddess replied tired herself.

Marinette jawed. Tikki jawed.

"Okay, spots on!" she jawed as she transformed into Ladybug. She jumped up through the hatch door and flung her yo-yo into the distance looking for the next akuma.

Adrien woke up to the strange noises in his room. Well any noise was strange. He was not supposed to make any noise. He opened his eyes.

"Come on, give me that million euro smile of yours" Vincent shouted as he was taking photos.

"His hair is all messed up" Helene protested.

"I have to fix his make-up, this tone could not work in this lighting" Marie was speaking.

Adrien switched on the light to see them better.

There were men carrying props around his room. There was Nathalie carrying a tablet with a picture of his father's face in its standard stern expression.

Adrien got up from his bed and looked at the clock. It was 2:15.

"I did not know I have a photo shoot" he looked at Nathalie who ignored him as she was looking at the tablet. "When was this scheduled?" he asked again. "Why were you taking photos of me in my bed?" he turned to Vincent. "In my pyjamas" he motioned to show his clothes. "These are not even Gabriel" he turned around "What is going on?"

"Hey kid" Plagg floated to his face.

"Plagg" Adrien hissed and went to grab him and hide in his shirt, but Plagg evaded and snickered. "Hide, they could see you!"

"I am just having too much fun kid" Plagg evaded his attempts and snickered more.

Adrien stopped, put down his hands and looked around "They are not real"

"Glad you noticed, kid" Plagg patronized.

"Akuma?"

"Akuma!"

"Plagg, claws out!" and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir in front of all the characters wandering his room and jumped out through the window.

Ladybug was jumping from one rooftop to another until she spotted the akuma in the distance. Purple was not the easiest colour to spot in the dark night so it took her some time. She jumped after the akuma, and then stood behind a chimney. She opened her communicator.

"Chat, if you are awake, there is another akuma bringing nightmares to life" and then she gave him the address.

She launched her yo-yo at the akuma, purple smoke spread from her hands and Ladybug quickly released the yo-yo and evaded the smoke attack.

"Ladybug, I am the Dream Weaver! Give me your miraculous!" the akuma yelled.

Ladybug sighed "No?" And then she jumped away to keep at a safe distance from the purple smoke. She was not sure which dream could materialize and it could definitely give away her identity.

She observed the akuma a bit more.

"I am the Dream Weaver and I will make your dreams come to life!" the akuma announced releasing more smoke and going down the street.

The streets got filled with people arguing, Vikings (apparently other people watched the same show that evening), angry school teachers, unicorns, characters from the Ultimate Mega Strike video game … anything that appeared in the dreams of the citizens of Paris and numerous tourists. On the Champs Elysée a Mayan pyramid rose, on another side of the river there was Angkor Vat and the river was full of floating gondolas while a large ocean cruiser floated in between. Citizens of Paris liked to travel to other tourist destinations, and dream about them too.

Ladybug chased after the akuma who was spreading the purple fog around the next arrondissement of Paris. She wanted to finish the fight quickly and go back to bed. The Dream Weaver had different plans. She noticed Chat on another rooftop whirling his tail and flexing his muscles. She rolled her eyes. 'Typical cat, such a show off'. But then she noticed he was looking at a figure just behind a chimney. The figure approached him. It was Ladybug. Another Ladybug that looked just like her. She stopped and observed them interacting from afar. She waved her head 'someone's dream, great, how will I find a real Chat?'. She opened her communicator.

"Hey, Chat, there are other Ladybug's and Chat Noirs around that materialized from people's dreams" she warned. She hoped that would be sufficient. Perhaps she should also tell him some kind of code word to say when they meet? "You can call me Bugaboo this time, Kitty."

The Dream Weaver looked at the Chat Noir and Ladybug on the other rooftop, those two that were the product of someone's dreams and went their way.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous!" the akuma yelled.

The two heroes have not reacted, they continued their exchange as if nothing happened around them.

The purple mask on akuma's face glowed more violet.

"These are not real Ladybug and Chat Noir" Hawk Moth was angry "these are the products of someone's dream, you have to find the real ones." Hawk Moth sighed, this akuma was flawed. "But maybe this would be useful for us." He sneered.

Ladybug jumped to a rooftop, but her feet slipped from underneath her, the rooftop was covered in green slime, someone's nightmare. She quickly launched her yo-yo and landed on a top of a chimney nearby. But the chimneys on that building released thick black smoke because someone else had nightmare of the air pollution. She landed on a balcony railing and looked down to the street. Zombies roamed around, fairies were sparkling glitter over them, unicorns were spreading rainbows and a giant spaceship floated from above. Ladybug rolled her eyes thinking what else could happen until she saw a great white shark swim through the air in the direction of the Seine.

Chat jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He stopped to check the message on his communicator where Ladybug gave him and address, rubbed his eyes, yawed, and turned in that direction. As he was becoming more awake on the way, he noticed people running down the street being chased by a green creature spitting slime on the street. He made a disgusted face. But then, a flock of pigeons attacked the pigeon man. Officer Raincomprix was chasing the akuma that produced slime yelling something about littering the street, but he was chased by a large group of civilians throwing trash all around. All sorts of ZOO animals chased the zookeeper down the next street, joined by a very enthusiastic t-Rex.

Then he noticed Ladybug, she swung from a building and swapped an unknown boy from the street in her arms and they both landed on a balcony. And then she kissed him on the cheek. She kissed him. And he hissed her cheek. And they were both smiling to each other. Chat's face was almost green with jealousy. How could she kiss this random boy and let him kiss her.

Then another Ladybug swung by hotel Le Grand Paris and landed on the top floor terrace calling for Chloe and then Queen Bee. Was Ladybug bringing Chloe the Pollen miraculous again? But then what was that other Ladybug? He looked around, the other Ladybug was still on the same balcony with the same boy. He jumped towards Le Grand Paris and hid on the rooftop overhearing the conversation.

"Ladybug, what a nice surprise" Chloe greeted sitting on a chair at a table "Please join me."

"The pleasure is all mine" Ladybug replied "to be able to join you Chloe in this fantastic place you call your home."

Chat furrowed his eyebrows. He noticed one more message on his baton and opened the communicator. He listened to her message of multiple Ladybugs and Chat Noirs from peoples dreams. The scene below must be Chloe's dream.

Ladybug pulled out a comb from her yo-yo and gave it to Chloe. Chloe transformed into Queen Bee and they both jumped away over the rooftops.

"Great, how am I supposed to recognize the real Ladybug?" he asked himself aloud. She offered him a code word, but he would have to get close, approach her and start a conversation to make sure. "Coming right over, Bugaboo" Chat replied to the communicator sending the voice message back to Ladybug. Finally, he was allowed to use this nickname and he is going to enjoy every moment of it. So he hopped back to the street that Ladybug mentioned in her message.

Finally, Chat spotted Ladybug balancing on a railing, the rest of the roof covered in green slime, observing a large spaceship that appeared just several seconds ago and hovered above her and the rest of the arrondissement. She was alone, not pampering anyone. Her eyes concentrated on the street below.

He jumped right next to her "Good evening, Bugaboo" he bowed, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She was staring at him, studying his face and his reactions. He frowned.

She smiled back "Good evening, Kitty. I was not sure if you are real or someone's dream."

"Oh, Bugaboo, you definitely are the girl of my dreams" Chat purred.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, why she did not think of a better code word? "Okay, I know it is you." She turned back towards the akuma.

"We should be careful not to get hit by her purple smoke. Our dreams would become reality and visible to everyone. That might reveal our identities" Ladybug warned.

"Bugaboo, that might mean we have several of you" Chat purred again.

"Seriously, Kitty, I was hit as my civilian self and my room was filled with people I met yesterday and probably dreamed about" she was annoyed. She should not have said that, perhaps if this happened again, she could invent some story about having dreamt of all the little children that got akumatized. Actually, this is exactly what she could say anyway, it was not as if she told him too much, wasn't it?

"That is true for me too" Chat replied thoughtfully. "It took me some time to understand that they were not real and transform right in front of them." Chat was thinking if there are any words that he could use to explain Vincent, the photographer, all of the assistants and Nathalie holding the tablet with his father's stern face on it without giving away his identity. He concluded there was not way, except, maybe, that he had a nightmare in which he became Adrien Agreste. Yes, that was the most plausible excuse.

"Do you normally awake to a large group of people around your bed?" Ladybug was curious.

Normally, he would awake to nobody around, but he actually never knew what to expect from his father and a bed photo soot was not entirely off the table. He contemplated the answer a bit too long to make it believable "Identities, Bugaboo?" and she knew he was hiding something from his personal life, something he would hide even if their identities were known.

"Sorry, Kitty" she replied turning towards the akuma "So, she calls herself the Dream Weaver and she brings dreams or nightmares to life, I guess whatever people were dreaming of tonight" she waved her arm to show everything in the street, the zombies, fairies, unicorns and the spaceship.

They jumped after the akuma, the next rooftop was fortunately slime free, but soon they were missing the slime. A girl sang a song dressed in a light blue glittery dress and waved her hands, as she waved her hands, the street below got covered in snow, the air was full of snowflakes around the two heroes and soon there was more ice and snow below their feet.

"Oh, Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous!" the akuma yelled as she turned towards them and sprayed her purple smoke. The two heroes escaped the smoke. The violet mask on akumas face glowed stronger again.

"Excellent, Dream Weaver, these must be the real Ladybug and Chat Noir, go after them" Hawk Moth sneered in his lair. The akuma lost where the heroes jumped away as she listened to what Hawk Moth was saying to her.

The girl continued singing and an ice castle appeared in the air just above the street, the grand staircase made of ice lowered itself towards the girl. Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo to one of the towers on the castle, grabbed Chat with the other hand and they swung away from the Dream Weaver. As they landed on the rooftop, they struggled to keep their balance holding each other on the icy surface.

Several small and fluffy unicorns fluttered to them and watched them curiously while two fairies flew to them and dusted them with glitter. Chat looked at Ladybug softly with dreamy eyes, she looked back at him curiously to check if he was okay, but her expression changed to surprise, wander, softness and then finally seriousness. They were in the middle of an akuma attack. They turned to see where the akuma is and they had to move quickly, so Chat extended his baton and launched them high in the air, above the neighbourhood buildings.

"Chat stop!" Ladybug yelled looking up. He made a confused face but obeyed and stopped extending his baton and their ascent. But, he did it just a fraction of a second too late as he just hit the bottom of the spaceship with his head.

"Ouch" he said. Ladybug rubbed his head with her hand as both of Chat's hands were taken.

"Not much damage there, is it?" she asked teasingly.

Chat gave her a look "Just looking for an excuse to touch my hair, are you My Lady?" he wiggled his eyebrows. Ladybug groaned. She withdrew her hand from his hair so quickly it jerked backwards. Then she wiggled out from his grip and held the staff herself hanging on the other side "Just like you are only looking for excuses to.." she did not finish, there was a sound coming from above them, from the spaceship. Chat retracted his staff a bit more so they made a small distance between themselves and the spaceship. A hatch opened on the spaceship and storm troopers flew out flying on strange devices resembling water scooters.

Chat was concerned and ready to jump, but Ladybug put finger over her mouth, signalling him to stay quiet. The hatch door has opened just above them so they were hiding behind it while the storm troopers flew out. They looked towards the storm troopers flying away.

"Do you thing they would attack us?" Chat asked.

"Can't say. Would you risk it?" she asked while several unicorns were fluttering around and fairies dropped their glitter around them again. They followed them up and finally reached them at this point.

"Okay, you guys are cute" Chat cooed waving his claw to the unicorns and the fairies.

Ladybug patted one of the unicorns on the head "Very cute" and then she sneezed when a fairy threw the glitter too close to her nose "But I am sorry, we really have an akuma to fight."

They tilted the baton to go into the direction of the akuma.

"Any idea what is the akumatized object My Lady?" Chat asked.

"She is floating on a flying carpet." Ladybug was thinking aloud "Sandboy's akuma was in the pillow he floated on."

"You think Hawk Moth lost all imagination" Chat replied.

They reached the akuma and were observing her hiding behind a chimney again.

"However, she also has that machine that produces smoke" Ladybug pointed to the machine.

"Looks like a candidate for me" Chat said.

"And the flying carped might be a decoy to lead us away" Ladybug said.

"I can always claw the carpet if it is not the machine" Chat replied with a smile.

"But how do we do this without getting hit" Ladybug was thinking, her index finger on her chin. Chat watched her, but then grabbed her and jumped away.

In a moment, the spot where they were standing was engulfed in fire. A dragon flew over the spot, barely avoiding colliding into the building, it waved its large wings frantically to raise above the building and change its direction. The dragon was not following them instantly, and they felt relieved, swinging on the top of the staff again. But then Ladybug rotated her yo-yo as a shield in another direction and the shield got hit by numerous light blasts. As Chat turned, he noticed the storm troopers were shooting towards them.

"How do we even approach this akuma?" Chat asked.

"It is a good thing that these dreams and nightmares do not seem well organized." Ladybug noticed.

"Well, this is really close to my dreams come true" Chat grinned.

"Fighting an akuma at 2 in the morning?" Ladybug asked incredulously.

"Being next to you is like a dream come true" Chat smiled.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, she also blushed slightly, it was dark so she did not expect Chat would notice, but he had night vision.

"Chat, we are in the middle of fighting an akuma, if you haven't noticed?" she chided.

"Aw, Bug, am I distracting you?" he grinned. He could not help himself. He was so happy.

Ladybug rolled her eyes "Let's beat that akuma, Chat".

They landed on a top of the La Defense overlooking the neighbourhood. The Dream Weaver was spraying her purple smoke around, but seemed far enough to be safe for now.

"Is it really that bad that this seems like a dream come true for you?" Ladybug asked incredulously while motioning her hand to refer to the scene below them. Several t-Rexes were roaming around, however they seemed less scary because each of them were chased by – several small fluffy unicorns. Pink fairies were floating over the medieval solders who looked at them in wander and forgot to fight. Just below them, a large wooden horse was placed, it was moving slowly on wheels, pushed by Greek solders.

"Is that a Trojan horse?" Chat asked in place of answering. He was childishly excited with the whole scene below.

"It that is the Trojan horse, where is the city of Troy?" he wandered aloud.

Ladybug waved her head "You are such an incredible child" she chided.

Chat grinned in response.

Ladybug gave him a serious look back.

"At least I am allowed to be a child in this mask" he motioned to show his Chat Noir outfit.

"But we are wearing these to fight akumas and supervillains?" Ladybug found his response unbelievable. Was this just a game to him? She did not think so, but sometimes it definitely seemed that way.

"I cant really be a child when I am not wearing this" Chat answered.

Ladybug's eyes were like saucers "How old are you?" was out of her mouth before she could stop it "No, forget it, do not answer!" she put her palm in front of his face. Chat snickered, then he winked back at her and made a smirk.

"Would you like to know, My Lady?" he asked with a smirk.

"No!" she shouted back, then looked to her feet, took a few breaths, looked back up to his face and continued in much lower voice "Just, I can't believe you find this as a way to set your playfulness free."

"And you don't?" he replied.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"You always invent the most imaginative solutions to the problems we face, My Lady." how could she not see it, was she not playing? He wanted so much to pour his soul out right now. His overprotected life. His over-supervised life. How he could not feel like being himself even on his own when he was in his room in that house.

"I do not get to express myself. I am not allowed to be myself. I have to maintain that impression. I have to wear that other mask" he looked to his feet. Ladybug gave him a hug. He hugged her back and they stayed like that for several moments.

"I did not know it was so bad for you Chat" Ladybug told quietly to his shoulder.

Chat quickly grabbed Ladybug and threw themselves to the side. They rolled on the ground like that while the space they just escaped was filled with fire. A dragon flew over them, barely escaping bumping into the building as its wings fluttered keeping its giant body in the air.

They stopped rolling at a safe distance, close to the edge of the building, with chat on top. Ladybug groaned from underneath him and furrowed her eyebrows. He grinned back to her, his cheeks flushed. He jumped to his feet and held his and to Ladybug to help her up, but she ignored the hand and jumped to her feet.

"Okay, so we are going for her?" Chat asked.

"Yes, but first" Ladybug said throwing her yo-yo into the air "Lucky Charm!"

She got an umbrella, a red umbrella with black spots and a curved handle.

"Ready for raining cats and dogs, My Lady?" Chat asked.

Ladybug looked around to get an idea how to use her lucky charm.

"I was hoping for a clue which item is the akumatized object" Ladybug admitted.

Chat laughed, but chose to stay silent waiting for the Ladybug to get her idea. She saw Chat, his staff and the akuma's smoke making machine and the carpet.

"It can still be both" Ladybug sighed "the carpet and the machine."

"Okay, then, what is the plan?" Chat asked. She always figured it out.

"We go together using your staff, land on the carpet behind her, I wrap her with my yo-yo, you cataclysm the machine hanging on her back." Ladybug decided. "And if the butterfly does not fly out, claw the carpet. I will be protecting us from the smoke from the machine using the umbrella."

"I guess it will be raining cats this evening, after all?" Chat felt ready for the action.

They approached the akuma from behind. Chat extended his staff, Ladybug swung her yo-yo holding the umbrella in the other hand. Chat and Ladybug jumped towards the akuma simultaneously. Chat activated the cataclysm mid air. Ladybug opened her umbrella just before landing on the carpet and wrapped her yo-yo around the akuma's body. Chat touched the machine and it disintegrated, but there was not butterfly flying out from the machine.

At that moment Ladybug unwrapped her yo-yo to protect them from the storm troopers that were heading their way and shooting light. She deflected their attack by rotating her yo-yo as a shield and numerous light bolts were reflected and absorbed by the shield.

At the same time, Chat extended his baton to the other side. The dragon flew in their direction, but just when he was about to spit fire on them, Chat poked dragon's lower jaw with his baton and it closed, the smoke exited from the nostrils of really annoyed dragon whose eyes suddenly turned red.

The Dream Weaver turned in their direction swiftly, the smoke machine reappeared on her back and she sprayed them with purple smoke.

They both blinked. When they looked at each other, they were unicorns again. Chat laughed. Ladybug groaned. They fluttered their little wings and flew around the Dream Weaver. The akuma seemed confused.

Chat was thinking, that afternoon in the park, during the photo shoot, he joined Marinette and the little girls she was babysitting had plush toys of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Back then, Adrien remembered being turned into the Chat Noir unicorn. The girl who was akumatized into the Unicorn Princes was standing right in front of him holding Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns in her hands and pretending to re-enact the battle from the last week. He remembered being Chat Noir unicorn did not feel cool at all, but then, as he looked at these girls having fun, maybe it was not all that bad. He wanted to tell them what it was like, but that would give away his identity. He woke up that night during the akuma attack to the scene resembling a photo shoot. Perhaps, in his dreams before that, he was dreaming about unicorns Marinette has made or perhaps he was Chat Noir unicorn.

Ladybug was relieved because her identity was not relieved. But then she was not. This was a nightmare. Loosing her body, changing her shape into something she could barely move, she could barely use her yo-yo. The only good thing was that she had small wings. Although small, they somehow allowed her to fly around if she fluttered them. So she did flutter her wings, although flying would hardly be the appropriate word, more like floating with occasional stumbling. But, she was relieved. The truth was that events from that afternoon reminded her of being turned into a unicorn the whole time. Manon and Patricia were playing with the plush toys in the shapes of Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns that she had made and had given them to her. Adrien had asked her to make him another small one, and a plush toy in the shape of Tikki of all things.

Well, they could not really dwell on their dreams, they had an akuma to fight. Ladybug unicorn lowered herself to grab the umbrella from the carpet, she tried to stuck it into the machine on akuma's back. She was clumsy because of this new body shape and the fact she had to do it using her teeth. Chat unicorn was not sure what she was trying, he grabbed his staff in his teeth, extended it, jumped in front of the akuma to fight. He was already hit by the purple smoke, so he did not care if he got hit again.

Their miraculous beeped.

The mask on the akuma's face glowed dark violet again.

"I was hoping their dreams would reveal their identities to me, but this is useless." Hawk Moth was angry again "But they are almost helpless this was, go on Dream Weaver, bring me his ring and her earrings."

But then, Ladybug flew up and pressed the button on the umbrella. The umbrella deflected the light bolts from the storm troopers that flew their way again. When they were away, Ladybug was looking at the opened umbrella desperately.

Chat evaded the attacks from the akuma and quickly jumped behind the umbrella when the light bolts were shot at them from the storm troopers.

"Do you need to close it, My Lady?" Chat unicorn asked. Ladybug unicorn nodded in response. They fluttered clumsily around each other. Ladybug unicorn held the umbrella by the handle and Chat unicorn trying to fetch the other button higher up that would allow the umbrella to close.

Ladybug remembered how Adrien borrowed her his umbrella and how that umbrella closed on its own and released a sigh.

Chat was trying to fetch the button with his teeth, he remembered how he, as Adrien, had borrowed his umbrella to Marinette and how that umbrella had closed on its own and wished this umbrella would do the same. He sighed. But then he heard Ladybug sigh at the same time.

"I really cant fetch the button, Ladybug" he apologized, his voice strained, his disappointment obvious in his tone and attitude.

At that moment the cloth on the umbrella caught fire. The dragon was passing by and had nicely decided to release a bit of his complementary fire right onto the lucky charm umbrella and the resident superheroes, currently in the form of super-cute and super-clumsy unicorns. The cloth had burned, the thin wires holding the cloth in place were damaged and fell off. The only thing left was the stick with a curved handle. Ladybug grinned, still holding the handle.

The dragon has floated away on his impulse, but then stopped and turned around ready to attack again. It flapped its wings a few time in place and then dove towards the superheroes. They were fluttering in place, the akuma floated away from them and having a conversation with Hawk Moth at the time.

Chat unicorn run into and pushed Ladybug unicorn away from dragon's trajectory, the fire hit the empty air they vacated. But the two clumsy unicorns suddenly collapsed to the ground where they rolled together into a stop. When they stopped, they laid beside each other. Chat unicorn grinned. Ladybug unicorn rolled her eyes. After a bit clumsy rolling, they were back to their feet. Chat took his staff into his teeth. Ladybug looked at her yo-yo for a moment, but then went for the remains of the umbrella, the stick with a curved handle.

Their miraculous beeped again.

"Chat, you are going for the hose when I stick this through, Okay?" Ladybug unicorn spoke before she took the stick with her teeth.

Chat nodded in response and pressed his baton to extend it, he floated up. Ladybug unicorn fluttered her wings and was following Chat soon. He pushed her onto the carpet, behind akuma's back. She Stuck the stick into the machine from above and winked to Chat unicorn. He retracted his baton and went around the akuma, grabbing the hose that was releasing the purple smoke and wrapping it around the akuma and then through the hook of the stick on her back. Ladybug pulled the stick down and the hose tightened around the akuma, tying her down and keeping her motionless.

Then Ladybug unicorn fluttered her wings and flew over the edge of the carpet. She looked at Chat unicorn her blue eyes urging him to do the same. He approached the opposite end of the carpet. They grabbed the edge of the carpet with their teeth and pulled fluttering their little wings. They tried to pull it apart, but the carpet was magically strong and resisted. The strength of the superheroes was enhanced in their suits, but they were unicorns now and still had problems using their bodies. They released the carpet for a few seconds. Ladybug looked around. There was a statue of a man on a horse nearby. The man held a sword high in his hands. Ladybug looked at Chat and then towards the statue and back.

They both nodded to each other and grabbed the carpet and pulled it first slowly and clumsily. The carpet wobbled and the akuma had difficulties standing straight up. She struggled to release herself from the hose she was wrapped with. But afterwards, they moved steadily, the superheroes pulled the carpet and the akuma towards the sword. The sword cut the carpet and the akuma flew out. The Dream Weaver turned into a woman. Her smoke machine disintegrated and the stick that was the only think left over from the Ladybug's lucky charm fell to the ground. Chat unicorn went to catch the woman and break her fall to the ground.

Ladybug fetched her yo-yo from her hip and threw it after the dark violet butterfly using her teeth. "Enough evil doing for you little akuma" The yo-yo wobbled a bit and the catch was not as certain and straightforward as usual, but she caught it none the less. "Gotcha" The yo-yo retracted to Ladybug unicorn who was landing to the ground. Chat unicorn landed beside her holding the akumatized woman on his back. "Bye bye little butterfly" Ladybug unicorn said releasing a white butterfly.

Ladybug unicorn then turned around and grabbed the leftover stick from the umbrella and threw it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled and the swirl of ladybugs washed over the city.

The dragon, storm troopers, the spaceship, and all other things that materialized form the dreams of Parisians disintegrated and Ladybug and Chat noir transformed form unicorns back into their normal selves.

The miracoulous beeped for the third time.

"Are you going to be okay?" they asked the previously akumatized woman. She looked at them in wander.

"I wanted to prevent my children from getting akumatized, they were arguing in the middle of the night" the woman cried "And then I got akumatized myself and caused all this trouble."

"No trouble at all" Chat replied.

"We are here to help you" Ladybug added.

They waved a police car to take the woman back home as they had to run and hide to de-transform themselves.

"Good night, Bugaboo" Chat smirked. He was allowed to use that name for the evening.

Ladybug rolled her eyes in return "Bug out" and she was away.

Chat Noir jumped through the mansion's window, he de-transformed the moment his feet touched the floor and Adrien just collapsed on his bed. Plagg did not bother to whine for cheese. He proceeded to phase into the mini fridge holding his precious Camembert.

Ladybug stumbled and bounced off different rooftops, the way home stored in her muscle memory. She de-transformed the moment she landed onto her bed through the rooftop window and fell asleep. Tikki floated off to the plate with cookies on her desk to munch on them.

Hawk Moth was angry in his lair, he de-transformed and Gabriel Agreste marched out lifting himself up with his elevator to his office. He found Nathalie asleep on a couch in his office. He nudged her awake, his face told her there was another defeat, and they both went to their bedrooms without words.


	13. Climatree

**Climatree**

Adrien woke up to his alarm clock playing some 'Nathalie approved' tune in place of Jagged Stone. Adrien hit it to stop and sat up in his bed but kept his eyes closed. He sat in the middle of a king size bed stuck in a corner of a huge room lit in a dim morning light through huge wall to wall windows. The sky was cloudy and grey, the weather not inviting.

"What's the time Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"See for yourself, kid" Plagg answered.

"I can't open my eyes" Adrien said.

"Well it is your alarm, kid" Plagg replied.

"Is it for school or the photo shoot?" Adrien asked, still sitting with his eyes closed.

"How should I know, your school, your photo shoot!" Plagg replied.

"I will order Feta instead of Camembert!" Adrien threatened, his voice hoarse, tired and sleepy, not really threatening.

"Not with your eyes closed you won't" Plagg replied.

Adrien forced one eye to squint open slightly and looked at the time on his phone. "It is time for school, okay, getting up!" he said in resignation.

"Cheese time for me" Plagg said.

"It is always cheese time for you!" Adrien replied walking towards the bathroom.

"Oooh, the good times" Plagg phased into the mini fridge that holds his stash of cheese.

Adrien got ready for school, picked up Plagg from the fridge and a few pieces of cheese that he put into his school bag and went for breakfast.

"Good morning Nathalie" he greeted as he sat at the table where the breakfast was waiting for him.

"Good morning Adrien" she replied giving him a look. "Adrien, fortunately, your photo shoot from yesterday was deemed satisfactory by your father so you would not have to repeat it today, but from your looks today, you would have been much worse!" Nathalie told him with her stern look.

"Sorry Nathalie, I slept as much as I could" Adrien replied.

"You are to appear at several events next week that are related to the climate summit. The protesters started collecting at several public places and you are not to attend any public events with your friends and without your bodyguard and explicit approval from your father. Is that understood?" Nathalie asked.

"Can I at least go to the boat of my friends?" Adrien asked "That is not a public place, it is their home?"

Nathalie sighed without answering.

"Please Nathalie, if I have nothing in my schedule, Gorilla could take me there and pick me up and it is safe there?" Adrien pleaded "Most of my classmates will be there, and my friends, and Kagami?" Adrien have not actually asked her to join just yet, but perhaps he could, he definitely should now that he is using her as a joker to get out.

"Okay, I will see what I can do" Nathalie replied, one lip twitching into a smile, she tapped something on the tablet, nodded and left Adrien to pick on his breakfast and smuggle a few slices of cheese into his shirt for Plagg.

The news on Marinettes computer were turned on by Tikki who floated in front of the screen: "Nadia Charmack here, do not be bemused these are the news! The preparations for the next weeks climate summit are ongoing and I might say the protesters are also getting ready as well as the police. Here we are wit the officer Roger Raincomprix ..." Tikki floated up towards the loft bed and motionless Marinette.

"Marinette, wake up" Tikki called tapping on Marinette's face.

"Is it another akuma?" the girl asked into the pillow.

"No, your alarm went off" Tikki replied pushing the girls face.

"I am awake, just not up" she replied tiredly.

"It is time for school" Tikki replied softly pulling the girls hair and getting tangled in it a little bit.

"It was also time for the akuma at 2 AM, I. Need. Sleep." Marinette replied.

"You also need to go to school" Tikki replied untangling herself from Marinettes hair.

"Why have you switched on the news" Marinette asked popping one eye opened.

"So you were awake since the alarm?" Tikki asked with an exasperated look on her tiny face.

"I can hear everything but can't really force my eyes to be opened yet" Marinette yawned and put her hand over her mouth "I am just really tired." she said getting up from her bed.

"Just focus, you have school" Tikki replied and floated back to the computer screen as Marinette climbed down from her bed and got dressed for school.

"Why are you watching that again" Marinette asked putting a cookie into her shoulder bag and checking the contents of her backpack before closing it.

"They are preparing for the big climate talks next week" Tikki said floating in front of the screen.

"Oh, that big thing with all the presidents and half the city blocked due to safety concerns?" Marinette asked looking at the screen from behind Tikki.

"Yes, why would they hold it here with all the akumas?" Tikki asked making small circles in front of the screen.

"Well I do not know" Marinette said finally dressed and ready and checked the time at the computer screen "but I know I can't watch that, I will be late!" she hastily collected her backpack and her purse as Tikki floated in the purse, switched off her computer screen and run down the stairs, almost falling.

"Good morning maman, papa" she greeted jumping into the bakery, picking up a bag with croissants. Her maman quickly extracted the bag and put another in her hand "that was an order, this bag is for you" Sabine replied while her daughter did not even stop walking. "Gee, thanks maman, papa" Marinette replied. Tom run after her catching her at the bakery door "And a small box with cookies" he gave Marinette a hug at the door and a kiss to the cheek.

Adrien was looking at the exchange between Marinette and Tom from his car that was passing in the street in front of the bakery slowly due to the traffic in the morning rush hour. Adrien smiled and wished he had such a family. Then he waved to his driver "Hey, there is my friend, Marinette, can we pick her up? It is starting to rain." Gorilla nodded in response.

Marinette started to run out from the bakery door towards the school in slight drizzle when a car horn could be heard and she heard someone calling her name just afterwards. She turned and saw Adrien waving her.

"Good morning Marinette, would you like to join me to the school?" he asked "It is raining a little and it is slippery?" he offered. Marinette stopped in her track and almost fell as the surface of the pavement was indeed slippery. She waved her hands until she caught balance again and then blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Okay. Thank you Adrien. Good morning Adrien" She said walking towards the car "good morning sir" she said to the Gorilla while she was entering the car. Adrien moved to the other seat and buckled his seatbelt while Marinette buckled her own.

"How are you Marinette?" he asked smiling. She opened the box of cookies almost spilling them but Adrien caught it and she then offered the cookies with a giant blush and a small smile and Adrien helped himself gratefully smiling back.

"I … I'm okay" Marinette replied. "Thank you!" she smiled and blushed "How … H...How are you?" she finally stuttered the question.

"I'm okay I guess, same old stuff" he replied obviously not very happy about something, his face twisted and he looked away from the girls face.

"What's wrong?" Marinette asked, facing a problem always put her back in tracks, even if she was speaking with Adrien.

"I do not know if I will be able to join the Kitty Section for the rehearsals and demo recording on the ship in the next few weeks." Adrien told her. "I somehow got grounded because of the climate summit for safety reasons!" he replied waving his hands in frustration and then remembering he has another cookie in one of his hands and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Oh, that is too bad" Marinette replied thoughtfully "they wanted to work on a new song and they want keyboards on that song."

"I will work on it from home through Skype but we can't do the recording that was … or perhaps we could I will ask Max today to ask about the software enhancement" Adrien replied.

"And they asked for the special outfit for the song as they plan to make another video" Marinette said thoughtfully.

"You are making new outfits for that song too? For the new video?" Adrien asked excitedly.

"Yes, I guess I can bring yours to school then so you can give me your opinion?" Marinette asked without stuttering since that was business, but blushed furiously once she caught the look in those green eyes that looked back at her blue.

During the last part of the conversation they arrived to the school, got out from the car and approached Rose and Juleka, Ivan and Mylenne in the background.

"I did not know I should appear in the video" Adrien said to Marinette and said good morning greetings to the rest of the classmates who were also members of the Kitty Section. They were waiting for Adrien and started to slowly go to class as the weather did not support lingering outside.

"Good morning Adrien!" Rose greeted excitedly "yes, we need keyboards for the next song and you should be in the video."

"I am not sure my father would approve that" Adrien said with a sad frown. Not only his father prevented him from having fun with his friends, he also prevented his friends from pursuing their dreams and playing the song he could help them with. He felt guilty and contemplated transforming into Chat and escaping the mansion and how close to the boat house he should detransform in order to approach the boat as Adrien without being noticed by paparazzi or fans.

"You will have a mask over your face, and the costume" Juleka said "he would not recognize you in the video."

"Yeah, Marinette will make sure of that!" Rose chirped excitedly. Marinette blushed furiously at that and was intensely interested in her shoes as Adrien looked at her.

"Luka really wants keyboards and a piano sequence for this song" Juleka said from underneath her purple bangs.

"Well okay then, I already asked Nathalie to allow me to go to your boat house for the afternoon" Adrien replied as they were entering the classroom. Making the demo song with the Kitty Section and even a video without his father's approval. That was the utmost form of rebellion for him. He should be properly masked, he was not sure in which way the contract with his father's company tied him up and he did not want to bring his friends into trouble for that.

"That would be perfect, Adrien" Rose chirped gleefully going to her seat.

"It is really awesome you are doing costumes for the video Marinette" Adrien told the girl while leaving his things on the desk and sliding into his bench. The girl blushed and almost stumbled down the steps as she was passing him to reach her bench and he quickly grabbed her by her waist as he was sitting this was the easiest way to prevent her fall. The girl blushed again and stuttered "Th...thanks A...Adrien" back to the boy before sliding into her seat.

Deep in the Hawk Moth lair, a man dressed in purple was having his early celebration rubbing his hands. "Oh, climate protesters, they are so passionate. And Parisian police is so determined to keep order in the streets of Paris." he caught one white butterfly "The situation is perfect for us, isn't it?" and released a purple butterfly "Fly away my little akuma, soon you will find sufficient negative emotions there."

Out in the street, policemen were removing protesters from a street where they stopped the traffic. The protesters were dressed in green, some faces were painted in green and other were painted as tree trunks. One particularly tall and loud protester was yelling in an amplifier while officer Roger ordered him to remove himself from the road. The man refused and officer Roger decided to arrest him. He pulled the man into a police car nearby. A purple butterfly went through the open window and entered a watch on the man's arm.

"Climatree" Hawk Moth spoke in his head "I give you power to show how trees should be loved just like human beings. The only thing I want back are Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noirs ring". The man accepted. The watch turned into a bird's nest with purple eggs. The man turned into a large tree, the car fell apart around him.

"I am Climatree" the akuma exclaimed as he pointed his hand towards officer Roger and hit him with a light bolt. Officer Roger started to grow branches from his hands and torso and leaves and roots went from his feet into the ground.

"I order you to remove yourself from the road" officer Roger yelled, he wiggled his branches and waved his hands holding the branches, but could not move, his feet were stuck to the pavement by the roots goig out from his shoes..

"Well you are standing in the road right now" the akuma answered speaking very carefully and slowly, each word measured "why don't you move?" and walked away really slowly, as in slow motion.

Climatree was moving very slowly, his limbs were tree trunks and branches. The branch with the nest and purple eggs that used to be his arm was slightly longer than other branches sticking from his shoulders and he pointed it at many police officers who turned into trees as well as to the people in the cars. The persons in cars would grow roots through the car bottoms and the car would not be able to move so the traffic was stuck. The akuma had particular taste for people in the cars while pedestrians quickly evacuated the street and entered nearby buildings, shops and cafes. Soon, people were abandoning cars in the middle of the street and also ran away.

"Hey, how come Alya and Nino are not here yet?" Marinette asked to no one in particular turning around and noticing that the classroom was half empty.

"There are already climate protesters in the street, they might have to take a detour from their side" Alix replied "Kim and Max are late for the same reason."

"These protesters are ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Chloe exclaimed entering the classroom "They just make problems for my daddy" she huffed and looked to Sabrina next to her and nodded "And Sabrina's daddy helped us get here in time!"

"He directed Chloe's driver to go around the protests" Sabrina clarified.

The bell rang and Ms Bustier entered the class with Kim behind her, panting. Kim proceeded to his seat with a nod to the teacher and nodding to students as he climbed up the stairs to his seat.

"Alright class," Ms Bustier clapped her hands to get the class attention "I know half the class is late due to protests in the area they have to pass on the was so I will take the attendance at the end of the period. We will have a study session now, you will read this assignment and write a summary and answer questions." She distributed the assignment sheets walking around the classroom. "The students who are not here will get it for their homework. If you have any questions, please ask. Should you need something from the library, please let me know as the librarian is also late due to protests..." the teacher was cut off by screams coming from the outside. Several students jumped up and approached the windows with more or less caution.

Kim threw himself to the window, yelled "akuma" and got hit by a blast of light through the open window. His face turned green, his hair turned to leaves and branches spread from his arms while roots spread from his feet and attached him to the floor. Other students who peaked cautiously were spared the first blast, but soon other blasts passed through the window and few other students were hit. Ivan protected Mylenne but got hit himself. Adrien bolted for the door at the first sound of scream while Marinette hid below her desk and observed the action retreating slowly to the classroom door grateful that neither Alya not Nino are there so she simple sneaked out.

Ms Bustier sighed and looked toward the class, the few students who were still there and not turned to trees. "Class, please evacuate the classroom immediately and go to a safe place designated for you."

The students who turned to trees could still talk and move hands, and sway, but their feet were attached to the floor with roots.

"Look at me, I am as strong as an oak tree" Kim bragged as he flexed his muscles in his hands while branches from his hands kept messing with his hair and finally one branch poked him in the eye "ouch!" he exclaimed and finally spread his arms away from his body to avoid further injuries.

Alix bent over in laughter at the site of Kim "we should definitely have a racing competition now!" she teased.

"Mylenne, please go to safety!" Ivan urged but Mylenne hugged him stronger and Alix moved over to her and was soon pulling her away from Ivan "Come on Mylenne, you should go to safety, Ladybug will fix him!" she urged.

"No, Ivan, I will stay with you, I am safe at your side!" Mylenne protested and hugged Ivan even stronger.

"Oh, how romantic" Rose proclaimed as she was turned into a tree, she could not move and help, but these words were not helping either.

"All students who are able to move should go to safety" Ms Bustier urged the students looking particularly at Mylenne.

"Come on Mylenne" Alix yelled and pulled Mylenne even harder by her waist so her hand finally let go from Ivan.

"Go Mylenne" Ivan urged "do not worry about me, go to safety" as Alix and Nathaniel pulled Mylenne towards the door.

"Are all students out of the classroom?" Ms Bustier asked. "I do not see anyone" Rose replied from her tree position at the top of the class. Ivan and Kim nodded. The teacher waited for the students to leave and was last to leave and close the door behind. She felt guilty for leaving the students who got hit, but protecting the students was marked as her priority in the school rules in case of akuma attacks. Procedure is procedure.

Adrien run into the nearest janitor closet "Plagg" he said peeking into his shirt pocket where Plagg was sleeping. "Plagg!" he called again. "Plagg is sleeping, please leave a message." was the response from his kwami.

"Plagg, you get more sleep than I do" Adrien yawned looking at his kwami "Plagg, claws out!" Adrien called and transformed into Chat Noir. He went back to the classroom and found his classmates running away, Alix and Nathaniel pulling crying Mylenne away and Ms Bustier standing in front of the closed classroom door reluctant to abandon the students left in the classroom as they turned into trees.

"Chat Noir! There are students inside that got hit" Ms Bustier pointed to the door "I do not want to abandon them. Please see if it is safe for me to stay with them." It was strange feeling for him, this his t was his teacher, an adult person responsible for his well-being when he was a student, she urged his protection for herself and her students now that he was transformed into a superhero. However, the confidence that came with the suit straightened his shoulders and made him feel stronger, taller and more confident.

Chat Noir was a bit confused by this statement, but everything was much clearer when he entered the classroom and several students that had leaves on their heads and branches sticking out their bodies and hands, rooted in the floor by their feet greeted him.

"Chat Noir" Kim yelled happily "can you cataclysm these roots?"

"He should not spend his cataclysm on that" Ivan replied "besides it might be dangerous for you!"

Chat Noir stood and took in the sight "You are right, I might hurt you if I cataclysm these roots, if it is too strong, and too weak would still keep you attached to the floor." He wanted to set his friends free, but could he can use cataclysm only once and then detransform and recharge his kwami. And there were more students in other classrooms probably turned into the trees too and the people in the streets. Chat fell sorry for his classmates, but he had to abandon them in this position and they were aware of what was going on.

"You should beware of light flashes from the akuma" Rose warned.

"The akuma looks like a giant tree, but can walk and shoots light bolts from one branch that holds something that looks like a bird's nest on it" Kim described.

"It looks and moves like an Ent" Ivan said.

"Ent?" Chat Noir asked.

"You know, the ancient trees from Lord of the rings that defeated Saruman?" Rose replied.

"Ah those" Chat replied thoughtfully. It was good that he had a huge film collection at home, but it took him a few seconds to remember.

"He moves really slowly" Kim said.

"Too fast for you!" Ivan replied jokingly.

Chat carefully approached the window and looked down the street "All I can see are the normal trees" he said walking towards the open window near Kim "and several people turned into trees in the street just like you in here."

"Please be careful Chat Noir" Rose pleeded.

"Do not worry about saving this cat from a tree" he replied as he jumped out the window bursting with confidence to hide his guilt due to abandoning his classmates.

Marinette run into the locker room and checked that it was empty. "Tikki, this is bad, there has been only few hours since the last akuma, I am so tired", Tikki yawned in her purse in response "We have to do this Marinette" she replied. Marinette yawned back and called "Tikki spots on!".

Ladybug was soon on the school rooftop hiding behind a chimney and studying how akuma moved while they walked down the street away from the school. As akuma moved away, she carefully launched her yoyo to a chimney of a building nearby and followed. She observed as the akuma raised one of his branches and shot light bolts that would turn people into trees and she noticed it is always the same branch that held a nest with purple eggs.

"Good morning My Lady!" Chat greeted with a smile he always gives his lady. He always felt happy to meet her. Too bad it involved a villain named Hawk Moth akumatizing a traumatized civilian into a monster that would torture other civilians.

"Good morning Chaton." Ladybug replied with a smile and quickly turned back towards the akuma. She was all business, no time for societal perfection or having fun while there is some monster attacking more or less innocent civilians.

Chat took her hand and kissed it "Always a pleasure to meet you My Lady" while looking at her and she smiled back but pulled her hand away and rolled her eyes.

"We have work to do Chaton" she replied "this akuma has turned many civilians into trees already." She winced at the sight of civilians being hit by the akuma. She followed the akuma further down the street and got ready to jump and wrap her yoyo around the akuma's branch with the nest when a black clad figure landed next to her.

"Are you in a mood for a walk in the park?" Chat asked "Or would you rather that the park comes to you?" and grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. Akuma walked very slowly along a mostly deserted street. The word on the akuma quickly spread and most of the people ran away. But still, they should hurry as there would be more civilians in the way and being turned into a tree and aware of it might be a less than pleasant experience.

"I think the akuma is in the nest" she replied in a serious tone. "There is a nest on one of its big branches, the one they use to shoot light bolts, it was probably the arm. There are violet eggs in the nest." Ladybug spoke not removing her eyes from the akuma.

"It is moving so slow, I think we can finish this quickly" Chat Noir replied full of confidence. Indeed, the tree moved so carefully, in slow and long measured steps, as if watching someone really tall moving in slow motion.

"Do not be fooled Chat and underestimate abilities of this akuma" Ladybug replied "and remember we are both tired from last night!"

"Someone as fast and agile as this cat over here should climb that tree and reach the bird's nest in no time" Chat spoke boosting with confidence and patting his chest with his fist. Ladybug just rolled her eyes annoyed. The excess confidence often resulted in Chat being incapacitated or even turned against her.

"Please be careful and not get hit this time, Chaton?" Ladybug pleaded.

They noticed two people coming around a corner, one had a red hat and the other was filming the akuma with her phone. They both immediately recognized Alya and Nino. They were hiding behind other normal trees in the street, and Alya was interviewing a few people in the street that got turned into trees.

"How do you feel?" she asked one man rooted into the asphalt on the side-walk with many twigs and branches spreading from his arms and shoulders and leaves peeking from below the hat on his head.

"Oh, could you please scratch my back?" the man asked and Nino obliged with a smile.

"Hey, Ladyblogger?" another person turned into a tree called from behind her back "Could you please remove a squirrel from me, it is really tickling me." Alya went that way not paying much attention to the akuma but filming the woman turned into the tree that wanted to be rescued from the squirrel. She proceeded to the woman who was standing at a clear spot with no place to hide and Nino tried to pull Alya away but both got his with a light bolt.

Alya turned into a tree, with glasses over her eyes, she was holding a phone with her branches and continued livestreaming hanging from one branch. Nino turned into a tree, with branches wrapped around Alya and leaves growing below his red hat.

Ladybug made a face at this, but she tried to mask her feelings. Saving civilians was their priority, after all. She could not always save her friends from being hit by the akuma, especially when they were intentionally going towards the danger trying to get a scoop and publish the next sensation and be the most popular news site related to Ladybug. She did not blame Nino since he mostly joined Alya only to keep her more safe (as safe as one could be chasing the akumas without the protection of magical superpowers).

"We have no time to loose, he is injuring civilians" Chat replied still recovering inside from seeing his friends getting hit. The akuma was approaching a large group of people in the street that just arrived from the other side. The group were obviously tourists with colourful shirts and cameras and long selfie sticks taking photos of everything around and not aware of akumas and the danger they represent.

Chat quickly jumped in front of the akuma while Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around the branch with the nest and pulled it back so the akuma could not aim it towards other civilians.

"Chat Noir" the akuma talked very slowly swaying down the street "give me your miraculous!". Chat ignored the akuma and turned towards the tourists in the street.

"Run away" Chat yelled, but most people just took photos of him and the akuma and waved to him obviously thinking this is just a show for their entertainment.

"Please, tun away from here!" Chat yelled, but in vain, he waved his hand frantically signalling for the people to go away. More photos were taken.

"Chat, look out!" Ladybug yelled a warning and Chat quickly turned rotating his baton as a shield to protect the crowd behind him. Several lightning bolts deflected from his baton but a few hit the ground on the side. As tourists tried to get a better position to get a photo, one of them got his by a bolt shot too far for Chat to deflect it with his staff. The person grew branches and leaves and got rooted into the ground and other tourists kept taking photos of the victim instead of fleeing away much to the desperation of the resident superheroes.

The akuma was turning slowly to the Ladybug "Oh, Ladybug, please join us" Climatree spoke very slowly "and give me your miraculous."

"Oh, is this tree missing a bug and a cat?" Chat cooed to the akuma. He was trying to get the akumas attention away from the tourists and jumped around dodging light blasts. The akuma was slow to speak and move but quick to shoot blasts once his branch with the nest was aimed at his target.

"I just want your miraculous to keep learning humans to appreciate the trees" the akuma answered.

"But trees love bugs and cats" Chat continued speaking to keep the akuma's attention. He kept rotating his staff to deflect light bolts and jumped on his feet as extending his baton would mean that he would give up on his shield. He ran around to turn the akuma's attention as far away from tourists as possible.

"Trees get infested with invasive bug species due to warming climate and then they die" Climatree countered shooting a few more bolts that Chat evaded easily.

"But bugs are also useful, especially Ladybugs, they actually eat pests" Ladybug yelled back to get the attention from Chat. She expected he was as tired as she was and it was not good to exhaust him like this. The akuma was slow, but she felt slowed down due to tiredness from the last night fight.

Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around one branch on Climatree jumped to the tree herself. She untangled her yoyo and tried to jump to the branch with the nest but one of the small branches caught her feet and she started to stumble down. Chat quickly jumped in, he caught Ladybug mid air and rolled her away on the ground away from one light bolt.

"This tree is not bug friendly" Chat said with a grin as he was on top of Ladybug and started to get up holding his hand for Ladybug. She rolled her eyes and jumped up ignoring his hand.

"I am a cat, you are a tree" Chat smiled turning to the akuma and jumping away from several light bolts "I just have to climb you" and he launched himself towards the tree with his staff. He jumped straight on the tree top expecting that the akuma would not see him there and this could give him some advantage. He extended his staff and tried to hit the eggs in the nest with his tip. Since they fought an akuma yesterday and another during the night, he did not want to use his cataclysm if not necessary. He did feel exhausted although he chose not to show it, boosting even more confidence and his usual show than usual. He could not reach the violet eggs since small twigs that formed the nest protected the eggs from being hit.

Chat jumped to one branch "Oh, who would save this cat from a tree? Meowch!" he said with a smirk and then jumped down the branch trying to reach the blue eggs, but the other branches closed around him and he got trapped. He clawed at the branches and pushed a few away but others would fold on him in their place..

Ladybug rolled her eyes at Chat's antics and jumped away and dodged a few light bolts. "Chat, be careful" She yelled.

Chat wiggled in one place surrounded by smaller branches and twigs close to akumas shoulder. The branches and twigs kept appearing closer and closer around him, grew longer and stronger and wrapped around his body. Soon Chat was trapped on the tree "This is a cat-astrophe". He was pushing the branches with his legs and pulling the branches away from his torso with his hands, one still holding the staff. But his efforts were in vain, as the twigs wrapped around and immobilized his feet and more strong twigs and branches wrapped around his torso

Chat was fighting the tree but the branches wrapped him more and one branch hit him in the claw while other pushed away his baton until he finally released the baton and it clung to the asphalt below rolling under a car parked nearby. Climatree focused his light bolts towards Ladybug and she had to jump away.

Ladybug quickly launched her yoyo towards the baton and retrieved it, dodging a few more light bolts in the process, but when she finally held the baton in her hands she looked at Chat.

"I can't fetch it my Lady" he said wrestling with the branches unsuccessfully. "And I should not cataclysm the tree" he struggled to speak due to the pressure applied to his torso from the branches.

Ladybug quickly launched her yoyo towards the tree and jumped near Chat, "Hold on Chat, let me save this cat from a tree" she tried to pull the branches away.

"Aww, My Lady, this cat's hero" with her hands and yoyo and even using the baton but without success "Chat! Haven't you had enough?" Ladybug asked incredulously "is there any time when you would not pull such stunts?" she complained trying to pull one branch and several twigs with a baton but in vain. This was unbelievable, he was careless, he got trapped and now she was rescuing him. She was too tired for this, but then, she understood he was making mistakes only because he was tired too. Now it is all on her and she felt even more tired when that realisation hit her.

"My Lady" Chat inhaled more deeply after Ladybug pulled away one branch "You gave me my breath back, only to take it away with your beauty." he said with a grin. Although removing few branches gave Chat some air, it did not release him. Then branches started to wrap around Ladybug.

"I have to jump away Chat or I will get caught in a tree too" Ladybug said as she jumped away from Chat. She jumped quickly from one branch to the other but could not reach the birds nest. She finally jumped from the tree

"Trees give you oxygen" Climatree yelled "it helps you breathe". He took a pose of a righteous person who could judge anyone around him. But the action distracted him from pressing Chat even more and few branches and twigs lightened down their grip on Chat's torso allowing him to breathe at least some air.

"Right now a tree does not let me breathe" Chat gasped for air taking in a few breaths. He felt guilty for being trapped, if only he could be of some use to his

Ladybug tried to hit the eggs with her yoyo as she stood on a lamp post but the small twigs around the nest would fold and deflect the yoyo. But she had to jump away to dodge one light bolt. She tried again from the ground and then again from a rooftop, but each time twigs would deflect her yoyo and she had to jump away from a light bolt.

"Ladybug" Climatree spoke slowly "trees offer home and protection for many species!"

"Oh yeah, I see a cat nesting on you as well" Ladybug replied aiming her yoyo to the blue eggs once more. She also wanted to avoid using her powers. Winning this akuma seemed so simple, the akumatized object so exposed and the akuma themselves so slow in motion as in speaking.

"Did she just pun?" Chat asked himself rolling his eyes and pressing the branches to get more air since now all the branches pressed back at him "Hey, I preferred" Chat talked heavily since being pressed and trying to pull out "this tree" he pushed for air "when it was infested with a bug!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes and threw her yoyo to the air "Lucky Charm!" She finally gave up of saving her powers, the fight was exhausting so far and the situation will only get worse as she new both her and Chat Noir were tired.

She got back a fireman's hose. "What do I do with this?" she asked herself. Once, just once, just this once when she is so tired, could she get a nice lucky charm, simple and straightforward to use without too much space for error.

"Perhaps firemen should rescue your Cat from the tree?" the akuma asked while his violet mask was glowing. This was obviously Hawk Moth mocking her and Chat Noir. Ladybug looked around with her focused vision, she looked at the tree and the staff and her yoyo and got an idea.

"Chat, whatever you do, put your hand out from the branches" Ladybug yelled as she jumped to the tree. She wrapped the hose around the tip of the branch with the nest and then jumped around the tree to make a full circle while the tree turned slowly trying to hit her with a lighting bolt.

It was a good thing that Climatree could not aim that bolt to Chat as he was wrapped around in small branches on Climatree's shoulder. However, several twigs surfaced the branch where the hose was tied and managed to untie the hose so Ladybug threw the fire hose again around a different part of the branch between the tip and the nest and jumped around to wrap the hose around Climatree again. Cimatree was slow and the metal tip of the hose was tangled by the hose slightly better this time. She made a loop on the hose that would tighten by itself.

Then she extended the staff through the loop in the hose on the opposite side of the branch with the nest and held to the tip of the staff while the other end was fastened in a hole in the pavement. She tied the hose to the staff. She extended the staff further and further as she got higher up in the air while the bottom part got more stuck in a hole in the pavement.

When she estimates she was sufficiently high, she launched her yoyo to a nearby building and pulled herself and the staff in that direction, away from the akuma. The hose pulled the nest and the branch towards the main trunk and the spot where Chat was trapped in the branches his hand sticking out from the branches.

Climatree was turning slowly and Ladybug's plan was slowly failing. She suddenly realized she would have to abandon this attempt and try again as the branch with the nest was yanked in the wrong direction, too far from Chat. Ladybug released her yoyo and the staff immediately yanked her back and she had to hold it better not to be yanked away. The staff was swaying and she took a moment to hold on to it before launching the yoyo to another building and repeat tightening the hose around the akuma and pulling the branch with the nest towards Chat. She was much faster this time.

"Chat, now" Ladybug yelled as she noticed the nest was very close to Chat's hand. She was worried if this would work as Climatree pressed the branch away and she needed to pull the yoyo harder in order to pull the branch toward the main trunk of the tree and the nest closer to Chat's hand.

Pressed in the branches Chat could barely hear her and whispered "Cataclysm!" his claw sticking out from branches radiated black energy.

Ladybug gave the branch one final pull towards Chat's hand as she pulled herself with yoyo towards the building above and the eggs in the nest touched Chats hand and disintegrated. Purple butterfly flew from the eggs. Climatree turned back into a man and Chat fell to the ground with a thud. Then the lucky charm fireman's hose fell over him. Although he got hit into the ground, he felt relieved as he could finally breathe normally.

Ladybug quickly released her yoyo and balanced on the tip of the baton that started to fall as there was no akuma holding the hose that kep the baton in the upright position. While falling and retracting the baton with one hand Ladybug, aimed her yoyo to the purple butterfly while swinging on top of the baton "No more evil doing for you little akuma" she caught the butterfly "Gotcha!" and released the white butterfly "Bye bye little butterfly!"

She looked at Chat who was finally breathing normally and getting up from the ground. Then she launched the rope in the air "Miraculous Ladybug" and all the people that were turned to trees turned back into normal people, moving their hands and legs and checking if everything is okay.

"Thank you for saving this cat from a tree My Lady" Chat said with a smile and offered his fist. He felt a bit down and less confident compared to when the fight had started, he was also tired and relieved that this fight was over.

"My pleasure" Ladybug winked and bumped her fist with his with a happy and slightly tired smile on her face. Her miraculous beeped.

"Pound it!" they both said in unison.

They both went to console the akuma victim.

"We understand your concern about the climate" Ladybug said.

"But please take care of yourself too" Chat added.

"I can't stop, slowing down climate change is too important" the man spoke "we have to do it!" He continued.

"Okay" Ladybug replied "we all share your concerns, but you will not help if you turn into another akuma."

"Yes, man" Chat spoke, but yawned "you should really take it cool but keep your goals!"

Chat's ring beeped.

They patted the akuma victim shoulders, said goodbye to the man and walked away.

"Chat you are very tired" Ladybug started but then yawned and he gave her a face "okay we are both tired."

Chat nodded his head "Your reflexes were not as fast and you got caught" Chat looked at Ladybug with guilt "Please get some rest and take care of yourself Chat" Ladybug added gently.

"Thank you My Lady" Chat replied "and sorry for being useless this time." He spoke quietly, obviously disappointed in himself.

Ladybug's earrings beeped, but she decided to ignore them for little more. It was very important to her to set this straight.

"Chat, you were not useless, it was your cataclysm that destroyed the akumatized object!" Ladybug replied feeling sorry for Chat "But we are both exhausted and you should keep in mind that you and me are both slower when this tired."

"Oh Bugaboo, but I never feel tired when I see you!" Chat smiled earning an eye roll from Ladybug "I told you not to call me that" she replied.

"It is just that when I see you, I feel better right away" Chat continued and Ladybug sighed.

"Chat, I also feel better when I see you, especially during the akuma fight, but I would prefer not to have to rescue you, let alone fight you if you get hit!" she replied gently.

Their miraculouses beeped and they said their goodbyes. Ladybug launched her yoyo in the direction of the school as she had little time left. Chat vaulted away in the opposite direction, but made a U turn towards the school.

Chat entered the school through a window at the and of one corridor and checked around, there was no one there "Plagg, claws in!" and detransformed into Adrien catching Plagg in his hands. He quickly pulled a piece of Camembert cheese from his pocket and gave to Plagg to prevent him whining so no-one could hear them.

Plagg took the cheese triangle and hugged it first and then proceeded to eat it. Adrien gave a worried face as Plagg would normally swallow a whole triangle when this hungry, but it seems that the kwami was too tired even for feeding and he munched the cheese slowly.

"Kid, you have class to go to, leave me be with my precious Camembert" Plagg said.

Adrien put Plagg with cheese into his shirt pocket and peaked around the corner. Then he proceeded towards his class.

"When I see Camembert, I feel better right away" Plagg said from his shirt and Adrien opened his shirt to glare at him.

"Go on kid, your attendance will be counted soon" Plagg told him and Adrien let go of his shirt and started to run towards the classroom.

Plagg ate the cheese and started snickering and Adrien opened the shirt again to look at him and did not watch where he was running.

Ladybug entered the school through her favourite window leading to the girls bathroom on the top floor. Perhaps she should vary her entry points to the school, but the window was open and her transformation was ending and the toilet was almost abandoned so she jumped in the toilet booth and de-transformed.

She gave Tikki a tired look as she caught her in her hands and gave Tikki a macaron to eat and recover.

"You look tired Marinette" Tikki said munching on her macaron.

"Actually, you look tired too" Marinette replied with a sigh and a worried look to her kwami.

"I will get some rest in your purse, but you have to get back to the class" Tikki replied flying to Marinette's purse holding the macaron remnants in her little hands.

"Oh, yes, the class" Marinette whispered "Ms Bustier said she would take the attendance at the end of the period" and she ran towards the classroom looking down to her feet careful not to trip and fall.

But, she encountered another body in the corridor. She saw black with green stripes and raised her eyes to meet Adrien's face. He caught her in his arms to prevent them both from falling and her hands wrapped around him on instinct for the same reason. She blushed immediately.

"A..Adrien, are you okay?" she asked, she did not remember that he turned into a tree inside the classroom, so she expected that he managed to go through this akuma attack without getting hit.

"Marinette" he said in surprise "yes I am fine, how are you?" he asked "have you be turned into a tree?" he added.

"F … fine" she replied "and no … I was ..." she blushed realizing her position and physical closeness with Adrien.

"Oh good" Adrien replied suddenly aware of their position too, but first wrapped his hands more tightly pulling her into a hug "I am glad" he said and laid his face on top of her head. Hugs from friends were good for Adrien. He felt better. He was tired from the akuma attacks, tired from his father imposing stricter rules on daily basis. Stealing hugs from this girl made him feel better.

Marinette hugged him back after first confusion. She felt him relax and relaxed herself. They were in their own world for a minute making each other feel better after everything that happened that morning not knowing that they are also helping their partner superhero. They both sighed and split up unaware that a brown haired girl with green eyes caught a glimpse of their exchange as she reached from the far end of the hallway. Lila glared at them from afar, hiding to the side not to be spotted (pun intended). She did, however, take a quick photo of the two teens hugging each other. No zooming in, maybe a little blur due to poor light, but still a proof. She might need it soon.

Adrien and Marinette unwrapped their arms from each other.

"Thank you Marinette" Adrien whispered "I really needed that."

"Anytime" she replied smiling and looking at him, but once her blue eyes got lost in his warm green eyes, she looked away and blushed "a...and me too."

They sneaked into the classroom. Half of the students still missing, including Alya and Nino. They slid into their seats and started reading their study assignments that were distributed before the akuma attack.

Other students, delayed by protests or the akuma attack, entered the classroom soon after the two of them and the teacher took attendance. Alya was eager to talk about the latest akuma attack waving her phone, but the others shushed her and she decided to wait until the first short break. The only one missing was Lila.

The bell ending the first class period rang and My Bustier left the classroom repeating the instructions from that morning.

Adrien checked his phone, got up and turned to Ivan, Mylenne, Rose and Juleka "I got cleared to go to your boat today afternoon by Nathalie, I have to send her back the hour."

"Great Dude" Nino said on the side.

"That is so nice of her" Rose said. Other band members cheered and nodded in agreement.

"You can drop in any time, but most of the band members go home at eight in the evening" Rose explained.

"Great" Adrien answered tapping on his phone and then looking down to Marinette "Are you bringing your designs?" he asked.

"I only have the drawings, I should hear the whole song first to be sure and talk to all the band members and get their opinions." Marinette answered.

"Adriekins, what do I hear? Are you joining their band?" Chloe shrieked.

The Kitty Section members looked at each others, they knew this should be kept as a secret from his father, Chloe should probably not know the whole truth either.

Ivan was the first to speak "He is coming to hear us rehearse." That was not a lie, he is going to listen to them play the new song. He should also join in but let's just leave this small detail from Chloe.

"I can't believe you are going to that filthy boat!" Chloe shrieked, turned away waving her ponytail and walked away with her nose in the clouds.

Adrien winked to Ivan and the rest of the group smiled. Alya did not miss on anything in this exchange but restrained herself from asking anything out loud. Instead she pulled out her phone and started showing the pictures and the footage of the latest akuma attack she put on the Ladyblog. Most of the class collected around her and listened, few of them had something to say, mostly Kim about his experience in being a tree.

Although Adrien and Marinette were sitting just in front of Alya, both slowly dosed off on her explanations on what were the akuma's powers and so on and so forth. Alya stopped talking only after the next teacher entered the classroom and caughed in her fist a few times. It took a bit more to wake up the two dosing teens, a nudge from Nino to Adrien and an elbow from Alya to Marinette.

The next two periods passed uneventfully so the teens barely kept their eyes open. Most of the class had a sleepless night due to a nightmare akuma and combined with the morning traffic jam, rush hour, protests and the akuma, even the teacher were just trying to get by. Marinette pulled out her sketchbook and made a few more designs and fixed a few old ones to show to the Kitty Section this afternoon. She felt like everything should be perfect if Adrien is coming to the boat and the excitement kept her awake, although she was not able to concentrate on the lessons.

Adrien was dosing of from time to time. Then he discovered that thinking about spending few hours on the boat that afternoon kept him awake.

The lunch bell rang and Adrien went to the car, while Marinette went home. Both intended to get some sleep during the lunch break and some small talk with their kwamis.

"Kid, you had some cosy time with your girlfriend after that akuma" Plagg started from Adrien's pocked once it was safe for quiet small talk.

"I thought you were tired and sleeping Plagg" Adrien answered.

"Oh, I did that during maths and history" Plagg replied "but pigtails bumped into me." he considered pretending to feel hurt, but decided against that.

"I need some rest, Plagg" Adrien whined trying to keep his eyes closed in the car but his head upright.

"And I need some cheese" Plagg replied.

Adrien automatically sneaked his hand into the bag and retrieved one more piece and stuffed it into his shirt. He did not check where the Gorilla was looking, but fortunately the driver was too focused on the traffic to notice the action in the back seat.

Once they arrived to the mansion, Adrien asked for lunch to be delivered to his room and just plopped on his bed sleeping even before his head touched the pillow.

Plagg went to the school bag and retrieved the small red unicorn with black spots and went to the pillow to sleep next to his chosen.

Marinette spoke to Tikki on her way home.

"Today was so wonderful" Marinette spoke as if she was daydreaming. Tikki chose to poke her head out of the bag and watch where the girl was walking. It would not be the first time ofr her to run into something like a lamp post or a hydrant while thinking of Adrien. "Adrien hugged me." She smiled, her head in the clouds. She practically danced down the street all the way to the bakery.

"Hello maman, papa" she greeted going up to the family flat. She reached her room.

"I am so tired Tikki, but I should work on the designs for Kitty Section" the girl spoke.

"You need your rest Marinette" Tikki replied.

"But Adrien asked to see my designs" Marinette replied "and they have to be perfect."

"You are too tired to make anything right" Tikki replied.

"You are right, I will just mess up everything" Marinette replied tiredly and laid down on her chaise falling asleep. Tikki curled next to her head.


	14. The River

**River monster**

Kagami was getting ready for the fencing practice. Her face was was emotionless as usual, but inside she was happy with the anticipation. She would meet Adrien on the fencing practice. He was one of the rare acquaintances her own age she had. She considered him her friend. She was hoping to be his girlfriend, for whatever that meant, she could not actually say.

Sometimes she would overhear her friends from school discussing some romantic issues, but these were so far from her. It was not as if she was saturated with romantic comedies. Her upbringing was too serious to allow for her to indulge into such trivial forms of entertainment. She saw Disney animated films regularly, and the books she read for her literature class contained romantic parts to their story. Her mother made sure that part was the least studied.

Adrien was like her prince in shining armour (or fencing armour, for that matter). He would save her each day they had a fencing practice with his kindness and his smiles, but mostly by being a nice and friendly boy her own age. And she would love him in return. For whatever that means, because it happens after the credits of the film are rolled out.

She put on her fencing gear and was about to put away her phone when she got a phone call. She removed the head protection and held the phone. It was her mother. Who else could it be, it was not as if anyone else would call her to that number. It was not as if anyone else had that number. Hopefully, she can stay for the fencing practice. She even considered not answering for a moment if her mother intended to pull her out from the fencing practice. But that would be unlike her mother. And it would be unlike Kagami to not answer. She pressed the answer button wandering what her mother wanted.

"When did you intend to tell me you were going to this ship with Adrien?" her mother asked.

"I …" her brain was working overtime. She was going on a ship with Adrien. She was sure she would not have forgotten about this. She absent-mindedly took the dried rose from her duffel bag and flipped it with her fingers. Perhaps he intended to ask her just now, it is not like they were in contact outside of regular fencing practice. "I did not have a chance yet" Kagami was speaking the truth, hasn't she.

"His father's secretary just informed me that Adrien is cleared to go to this event on his friends boat." her mother informed her in a tone completely absent from feelings. Kagami understood now, Adrien have not asked her since he was not sure if he was allowed himself.

"I wanted to meet Adrien's friends" Kagami replied. She already met Marinette. The girl was odd, clumsy and competition for Adrien's attentions. But, she also accepted her, they had fun after fencing on Friday. Kagami actually laughed at what Adrien and her were doing. They did not look like a romantic couple, Marinette did not behave as if she was trying to seduce him. She seemed shy and hesitant. She stuttered and blushed. Kagami could never understand such behaviour.

"I do not understand why Adrien's father is allowing him such distractions." her mother stated as if Kagami would be able to offer explanation.

"Can I go?" she asked in her resolute but timid voice, the same one she always used to speak with her mother. She wanted to make sure her mother knows she wanted to go.

"I have already informed Nathalie that I agree to this, after the fencing practice, and I expect you back before the dinner. I also expect to be informed on your plans further in advance for the future!" her mother did not tolerate disobedience. The discipline and the trainings she put her daughter through left little space for any rebellion.

"Thank you, mother!" Kagami replied. They greeted each other goodbye and Kagami neatly arranged her things in her duffel bag before disposing it into her locker. She put on her gear and went out of the locker room. She was going to a ship with Adrien. They are going to spend some time together after the fencing practice. It never occurred to her that the boy in question has not even asked her yet. Their parents agreed, what was there left to ask anyway.

Adrien was putting on his fencing gear in the locker room. Plagg was hugging a Ladybug unicorn plush, snuggling. The smell reached Adrien's nose and he made a face. He looked around, the last person beside himself has just left the room.

"You really made her smell like you, have you?" Adrien asked quietly.

Plagg snickered "Any cheese for me while you are having your one to one with Kagami?"

"Here is something to satisfy your gluttony." Adrien produced a piece of cheese from his bag and gave it to Plagg. "And there is little chance Kagami will be my opponent for today."

Plagg settled on top of Adrien's phone in the locker, holding cheese with one hand (paw?) and Ladybug unicorn plush in the other.

"Have you even asked her to go with you on the Liberty?" Plagg asked, his tone a bit teasing and a bit warning.

"You know I haven't!" Adrien replied "I will find her during practice and." then he stopped "And then her mother will probably not allow it." He sighed.

"Pigtails will be there" Plagg winked.

"This is not about Marinette, this is about Kagami" Adrien shut the locker door. Then he opened it back, he was rude to Plagg, he wanted to fix it "Have a nice time Plagg". Great, now only to fix the situation with Kagami.

Adrien entered the fencing yard, everyone was already paired up. He quickly noticed Kagami lingering on the side. He wandered why she haven't paired up with someone yet.

"Hey Kagami" he greeted.

"Good day, Adrien" she replied.

"How come you haven't paired up yet?" the words were out of his mouth before he thought them through. This was not how he behaved around her, he was more careful with his words and appearance and he would never pose such a question. But he loosened up a bit himself around her after last Friday and the fun he had with Marinette and Kagami. Marinette somehow brought them closer. Marinette had such impact on people. He should thank her for that. Okay, now stop thinking about Marinette and focus on Kagami.

"I was waiting for you." she replied straight to the point and without hesitation.

"Me? Okay, lets go and start a duel" Adrien replied not expecting much. This girl really wanted to fight him. Okay, he regularly lost to her, primarily because she was good, but also because he was aware the reprimand she would get from her mother if she was losing. And he mostly did not care to win, just to put up a good fight.

"Okay, let's go" they took their positions and attached their vests to the wire. Kagami expected him to ask her to the boat but he wanted to fight first, so he got a fight. Until she decided to stop the hesitation and go straight to the point.

"At what time do we go to the boat?" she asked mid attack. Adrien went still. She won a point. Ha!

"The boat?" Adrien asked. He haven't mentioned the Liberty, going to a boat or anything yet for that matter, hasn't he. Was Kagami able to read minds? Some ancient skill her mother was training her in the endless hours they spent alone?

"Yes, we are going to the boat." Kagami said matter of factly. Her mother just told her that the two of them are going to the boat. It was something their parents decided, they should not question, they should obey.

"But I haven't asked you yet to go there with me." Adrien replied. He was planning on how to ask her to join his friends on the Liberty, he planned the whole speech, and how to deal with the fact that she would not go, he was not prepared for this.

"What do you mean by 'you ask me'?" she stopped in her spot "Our parents agreed that we go, what is there left to ask?" Kagami could not believe this, in her eyes, she was going where her mother told her to. She did what her mother wished. Everything was in order. She had no other interests. Perhaps she would spend more time with Adrien, if anyone asked her, but with her mother and his father being some kind of business associates, they went fencing and she was with him for that film premiere. Actually, when she thought of it, from all people her age she knew, she probably spent most time with Adrien. Was that a date when they went ice skating? Perhaps she was his 'date' for the film premiere. She could not tell. It was not as if he asked her on a date that time. Her mother told her she was going and that was it. Somehow this started to change on Saturday for that piano concert.

"I meant to invite you to the boat where my friends live." Adrien explained "Juleka, my classmate and Luka, her brother. They have a band called Kitty Section." He had a whole speech ready. But Kagami cut him off.

"Yes, okay, we go, now fight" she cried and bowed to start another duel. She got to another point quickly the her own frustration. Adrien was not even trying to dodge her attacks. What was wrong with this boy?

Marinette arrived to the boat with a backpack holding several sketchbooks, cloth samples, mask samples, paints and brushes. She was ready. Yeah, she was full of ideas and inspiration. The band was not really playing a song as much as they were playing with instruments. Luka had ideas on what to do with the song.

"We really need the keyboards now" he stopped playing his guitar. The band nodded.

Juleka and Rose sat together and went over the text in Rose's notebook. The floor was full of papers, bits and pieces of inspiration that lead to the birth of this song.

"I had not time to prepare all the masks, only one is ready, sorry, I will start on the other two now" Marinette pulled out her sketchbooks and opened at marked pages. She pulled out the masks, brushes and paint. She had one mask painted and let the girls play with it while she was painting the next one.

The rhythm was played on the drums, the guitar melody played but then was a change of rhythm and another melody, Luka played it on guitar and waved his head again.

"This part should be played by the keyboards" he said and sat down writing notes on one of the pieces of paper thrown around.

Anarka brought another box of juice and discovered the box with cookies brought by Marinette.

"Snacks everyone!" she invited in really loud voice.

"Is there some chips left, mom?" Luka asked.

"Don't know, go and check in the storage" Anarka replied.

Few kids left their posts, other remained doing what they did before. Anarka approached Marinette to peek over her shoulder.

"Marinette, are these costumes for the next video?" Anarka asked excitedly. The girls shrugged her shoulders slumped as she looked up to the woman and she offered the sketchbook shyly. She practically snatched the sketchbook from Marinettes hands.

"I am not sure yet, I have several ideas" Marinette replied "but I also want to hear the band's opinion." She let her imagination go and now she had several outfits and could not really choose. Besides, she created the outfits having Luka, Rose, Ivan … the usual Kitty Section members in mind, not Adrien. And none of these would be perfect for Adrien. Nothing she did ever was.

"I really loved what you did for the first video" Anarka glowed looking at the design in Marinette's sketchbook.

"It was really good" Juleka muttered.

"It was so good, XY stole the design" Luka nodded in confirmation.

"I have more ideas, you should look at them all and then we can decide what to use for this song" Marinette said reaching for her backpack.

"Hey all, Adrien is here" Rose exclaimed. They all looked out towards the embankment. Two cars stopped by. The first one was Adrien's, and the boy got out from the car. The second car was red, and Kagami go out from the back seat. Adrien offered her his hand and they stepped on the board and walked over to the boat.

Marinette just took out a few more sketchbooks from her backpack and stood up when she saw Adrien with Kagami. The pang of jealousy stung while he helped her along the board and down to the boat. Kagami was more than capable to do that on her own, and he knew it, but he offered his and the girl took it.

And this was the kind of attention Adrien gave only to Kagami as far as Marinette knew. And the girl he loved did not like his jokes. And she could hardly imagine Kagami liked any kind of jokes. Although they did share a laugh on Friday when Adrien and Marinette were making fools of themselves. She took a deep breath "Hi Adrien, hi Kagami" she greeted in chorus with everybody else on board. She took another deep breath and a smile holding her sketchbooks and opening the top one to one of her ideas for the band outfit.

"Adrien, you made it" Luka greeted cheerfully, "Hi Kagami".

"Go on, grab some cookies Marinette brought, while they are not gone" Rose noted. Adrien's face glowed as he saw the cookies on the small coffee table and he pulled Kagami along.

"You have to get these cookies, they are from the best bakery in Paris" he took one, his face glowed with a smile of pure bliss as he held the cookie before his mouth. Then he took a bite and closed his eyes.

"So you have said before" Kagami looked at Marinette and then took one cookie. She bit it and smiled. It tasted really good. She looked at the girl again.

"The cookies are really good" she acknowledged nodding her head.

"We will save you some more" Luka said "Let's make some music." And Adrien left the coffee table to stand at the keyboards. Luka played him a guitar sequence.

"This would fit much better if played on the keyboard" Luka nudged Adrien towards the instrument. Adrien fiddled with the setup.

"The dance keyboard or the classical piano sound?" he pressed a few buttons and adjusted the volume then he pressed a few keys.

"Try electric keyboard sound first" Luka asked replaying the sequence.

"Do you have it written down?" Adrien asked.

"Sure" Luka encompassed the papers that covered the floor "somewhere." Adrien rolled his eyes and smiled "Just play it again." The boys continued to work on the song.

In the meantime, Marinette opened her sketchbooks on several designs and she was contemplating reading the words to the song from Rose's notebook while Rose and Juleka looked at the designs.

Kagami stood in the spot and looked around. This is where Adrien wanted her to go. It was messy, papers all around. Marinette painted and pulled pieces of cloth around. Luka looking for something on the floor, pulling a piece of paper from the floor, kissing it and waving it to Adrien. Everything was so different than what she was used to.

"Welcome to the Liberty!" a loud voice came from her side. Anarka approached Kagami, who stood motionless at the spot where Adrien have left her.

"Kagami? Right?" the woman asked cheerfully. Kagami stared back and nodded.

"I am Anarka, Juleka's" she pointed towards the girl "and Luka's" she pointed towards the boy "mother. And this is our home, the Liberty." she finished proudly, her hands wide and welcoming.

"Thank you" Kagami answered politely, nodding in response. Anarka frowned.

"Come on, loosen up, there is no need to be like that on this boat." Anarka tried to encourage the girl.

Kagami looked around, there was no place to walk except to step on the papers.

"Are you worried you are going to slip?" Anarka asked.

Kagami waved her head "No."

"Are you scared of boats, of being on the water?" The woman asked.

"No" Kagami replied resolutely, there were very few things that scared her and being on a boat over the water surface was not one of them.

"Kagami" a voice came from the side, it was Marinette "come over, you can sit here and enjoy the band making a new song." She motioned to several boxes scattered around.

"Are you in the band?" Kagami asked sitting down looking at Marinette who held the notebook with the most recent version of the song verses. She wandered who was in the band and who was just tagging along.

"No" Marinette answered, but before she could continue, there was a question from Kagami.

"Then, why are you here?" Kagami asked, she was curious, but her voice was void of emotions, her face too. Marinette felt interrogated by the girl. Why was this Adrien's (girl)friend asking her this? What is the correct answer anyway?

"She designs costumes for our video, she will make new set for this song" Luka answered approaching the girls. He left Adrien playing the keyboards in the background.

Marinette nodded in affirmation "I have had several ideas" she motioned towards the girls who were studying them.

"Marinette, I really love this one" Rose cooed over one design in the sketchbook she was holding.

"This one for me" Juleka muttered holding the other sketchbook.

"Let me see" Luka said and they were looking at the designs.

Anarka peeked into the designs "Kagami, you should come and see these" she was now flipping through pages. Anarka felt the new girl on her boat needed to loosen up, to let go, to feel the Liberty. And Anarka would not be herself if she did not show it to the girl.

"No, these are not for the band, these are for..." Marinette protested, but it was too late, Anarka was holding the sketchbook and Kagami approached and looked at the designs. She looked at the pages with curiosity. Marinette calmed down a bit. Well, perhaps it was not that bad that Kagami was interested in her designs.

Luka returned to Adrien and the boys concluded they have found the right combination for the tune. The band collected and they started to play the song, breaking often and starting over either from the start or from a particular section of the song to establish what works best.

Marinette returned to paining the masks and was almost finished with the first layer of pain on the second mask, putting it to dry and retrieving the first one to apply the second layer.

Kagami was sitting on a box flipping through the pages and pages of different designs. She was going backwards to earlier and earlier designs, until she found a particular design of a light blue scarf with many notes, the number of stitches and computations and even a piece of light blue thread glued next to it with a scotch tape. Kagami looked at the design, felt the blue thread with her finger and looked at Marinette, then back to the design. That was the design of Adrien's scarf. The scarf Adrien thought was from his father.

Marinette was looking at Adrien at the moment, her eyes full of love, she was not aware Kagami was watching her. She assumed everyone watched the band. Kagami switched her eyes between Marinette, Adrien and the sketchbook and said nothing. It was clear to her that Adrien's blue scarf was made by Marinette.

The band was playing better and better. Alya and Nino arrived and started cheering and dancing, stepping over papers that littered the floor. Kagami looked at them in wander. Marinette and Anarka joined the dance. Marinette laughed and twirled. Kagami sat still. Then Anarka pulled her by the hand from her sitting position. Kagami stood to her feet.

"Come on, this is a real number now" the woman twirled Kagami and the girl was forced to start dancing. Her movements were awkward at first. She could not make it, she tried to copy the dance moves from Alya, Nino and Marinette but it did not work. Each of them was dancing their own moves. It was not as classical dancing that she took lessons of.

"Just do as you feel" Anarka shouted hitting her hip with her own hip.

Kagami continued struggling, but slowly her movements were more at ease and she started to follow the rhythm inventing her own moves as she danced. It was odd, it was new, it felt good.

The band took a break from playing to catch breath and adjust the instruments slightly. Adrien was next to the coffee table snatching a cookie and stuffing it in his mouth, he barely swallowed grabbing the next cookie. He approached Marinette and wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a side hug and pulled her closer.

"Can I see the designs now" Adrien asked the blushing girl. Kagami observed the exchange with due attention. Her eyes furrowed. A pang of jealousy in her eyes. Anarka noticed how Kagami's expression changed.

Marinette nodded and took one of the sketchbooks to show the first design.

"Do not forget, the mask has to hide his face" Juleka muttered.

Marinette nodded "And his hair probably too" Anarka added.

"My father does not really know about this." Adrien waved the sketchbook to show Kagami what he meant.

"He is our secret band member" Luka whispered conspiratively. Kagami's eyes widened, but her face gave away nothing.

"The boy needs this as much as the band needs him" Anarka straightened up and spread her hands "This vessel is named the Liberty for a reason!"

"She will not tell on me" Adrien said to Anarka, and then looked towards Kagami "Right?"

Kagami's face softened "No, I will not tell on you." Okay spending time with Adrien apparently meant deceiving his father. Both of their parents for that matter. This was new. Kagami felt bad about deceiving their parents and then again this felt so liberating. She just danced and enjoyed her time the way she could not remember she ever had. The fencing practice gave her the physical exhaust, but the constant pressure from her mother of being the best and never loosing a duel made it a chore. What she just did made her feel good. This felt really good.

The pieces of fabric stretched out, Marinette held it to their faces and their eyes. She blushed when she approached Adrien. She was making notes on each observation and finally she pulled out the mask shapes she brought.

"Try it on Adrien first, it should cover his face sufficiently" Luka waved his head, he took up his guitar and played a tune. Marinette approached Adrien.

"Hey guys, we came to listen to the band" Alix greeted, followed by Max and Kim. The trio joined the rest of their friends on the deck, high fives and fist bumps were exchanged in greeting.

The climate protesters were crossing the bridge, the action was announced and approved by the police. The crowds were walking calmly, carrying their messages on pieces of cardboard and showing them in front of camera crews for the world to see.

Mayor Bourgeois was giving a speech about how the Seine was cleaned up river and how Paris was becoming more environmentally friendly city when several protesters noticed some trash floating in the river. The mayor Bourgeois went on and on how the river was pristine and one of the protesters could not take it any more.

Mayor Bourgeois singled out one of the workers that are in charge of keeping the river clean to praise him "He really works magic to keep the river clean". The protesters pointed to the garbage floating on the river and booed. The man in charge of keeping the river clean was becoming redder and redder. Keeping the river clean was no magic, it was hard work and now he was on stage instead of doing his job.

In his lair, a man dressed in violet outfit grinned "A hard working man is keeping the river clean and now he is put to shame" he caught a white butterfly "what a shame the river got polluted by some irresponsible soul just as he is exposed in front of the most scrutinizing crowd" and he released a dark violet butterfly "Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him."

Then he turned to Nathalie "There is enough of emotion there for Mayura."

Nathalie transformed into Mayura, she plucked a white feather from her tail, turned into a dark violet one and released an amok.

The man in charge of keeping the Seine clean was turning red in front of the TV cameras. There was no denying it. The waste floated in the river and it was his responsibility. Anarka has switched on the TV to see the news on the climate protests, but the kids mostly ignored it. The reporters insisted that the man gives a statement regarding the garbage.

"Do you have a comment Monsieur? Have you lost your magical touch to the river waters" Nadia Charmack insisted.

Amok fell to a piece of garbage floating in the river, it was a plastic bottle. It soon collected other garbage around into a man-sized river monster. The river monster swam quietly downstream.

A violet butterfly floated towards the man and entered a piece of paper he held in his hands. It was the recognition given by the Mayor Bourgeois. A purple mask appeared on his face, but the journalists were mostly focused on the protesters.

"Riverclean, you have been put to the public shame, your hard work has been called magic and now you want your revenge." Hawk Moth purred into his head. "I give you the power to show what hard work it is to keep the Seine clean, so everyone will cherish and respect what you do, and all I want in return are miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"I accept" the man answered. He put the piece of paper in his pocket. His clothes became watery green, his robes flowed as if made of river streams, his hair grew longer and became green finally shaped as water grass. He snatched the microphone from Nadia and spoke to all the TV cameras around.

"I am Riverclean. There will be no magic no more, no superpowers!" he shouted to the TV cameras. At that moment Adrien grabbed Plagg in his shirt pocket feeling him shake to stillness. Marinette grabbed her purse feeling Tikki shivered inside, she turned away from everyone to hide the contents and saw Tikki as still as a plush toy. She felt her ears as her earrings somehow felt a little different. She turned around to see Adrien has turned his back too, he was fiddling with his ring. He was turned away from her and he peeked into his shirt and then fiddled with his ring a bit more. When he turned around his expression was frozen. Everyone watched the TV now.

Hawk Moth felt his telepathic connection weaken, he was not able to see what the akuma saw nor detect his thoughts and feelings. "No, he cut out the magic" Hawk Moth whined. Nathalie opened the tablet with the news. The man was still dressed in unusual clothing making him appear like a river stream. "All is not lost, he might just fetch Ladybug and Chat Noir without their magical superpowers and not ready for the encounter."

All eyes were glued to the screen.

"I will show you what it means to keep the river clean!" Riverclean announced leaving the microphone and going beside the bridge and the side-walk all the way down to the water level. Everyone who was in the crowd, including the protesters, the journalists and Major Bourgeois followed him to the water. He entered a small speedboat and took a megaphone. He ordered them to clean the river and sailed away. Those who did not obey were standing still after Riverclean waved towards them.

Marinette hid below the deck, she opened her clutch purse, but Tikki was motionless as a rag doll. She tried to shake the little goddess, poked her gently, and called her name, but nothing happened.

"I guess there really is no magic, but how can he keep his magic then?" Marinette wandered quietly to herself. How could this have happened. How is she going to protect Paris from this akuma? What was going on. She felt lost and confused. Will Tikki be okay? What should Marinette do? She could not call on her lucky charm to show her the way to Master Fu. Maybe she could go to the last place where she found him? Was it safe?

Adrien was hiding below deck just a wall away peeking at Plagg, poking him and shaking his shirt, he even produced a triangle of Camembert and waved it in front of little black cat's nose, but there was no reaction.

"Oh, no Plagg, what should we do?" Adrien was desperate. He was feeling lost without his little companion although he teased the boy about the girls all the time, especially this evening. What was wrong with Plagg? Will he be okay? How will he fight that akuma without his powers? He could not go and protect Paris. Ladybug will have to do it without him this time. He will go to the deck and see if there is any news of Ladybug fighting the akuma, the camera crews were all around anyway, perhaps he could make a smarter decision there.

Marinette sighed and went out from her hiding, only to run into Adrien.

"Sorry" she muttered "I … Adrien, I am really sorry" she stuttered once she realized it was Adrien. Adrien was visibly shaken, he was pale and worried about Plagg. He realized he was more worried of losing Plagg than loosing to Hawk Moth, although the two outcomes were actually the same.

Marinette, on the other hand was sorry not only for running into Adrien, she was Ladybug and her magic was gone. She was not able to transform, she was not able to protect Paris, she was not able to protect Adrien. Her eyes were full of fear.

"It is okay, Marinette" Adrien pulled her into a hug. He needed it. His powers were gone. He was not going to help Ladybug. Ladybug was alone on this one. Marinette hugged him back. They stood like that for a few moments.

"He said there will be no magic" Marinette whispered "does that mean no Ladybug?".

"And no Chat Noir?" Adrien finished. At that moment they heard a loud noise coming from the outside. They saw through the small round window on the side of the boat that Rivermonster was climbing onto the boat. They quickly separated and looked around. They both assumed the other one was looking for safety.

Marinette found a plug on an extension chord and a charger converter with a cable attached to it. Probably from Juleka's laptop. Both were weighted object on the end of a chord and she could rotate them and use them to hit the monster.

Adrien found a long stick, it used to have a hook attached to the end of it, but the hook was removed. He twirled it around a few times. It will do.

Adrien and Marinette went up to the open deck their separate ways and hid. The monster just climbed up. It was slimy and dirty and smelly. Most of the teenagers dispersed and hid below deck while Rivermonster was climbing aboard, Anarka was the last to retreat.

Adrien jumped in front of the sentimonster and attacked with his stick several times walking backwards, retreating. He hit Rivermonster and slowed down its progress, but he still had to retreat. Adrien reached the other side of the boat with his back and he was out of space to retreat. Rivermonster reached out with its hand and Adrien leaned backwards as far as he could but he just knew it would not be enough. He could smell the hand that was reaching for him. He closed his eyes. But he never felt the slime on his face. On the other hand he heard her. On his side. He opened his eyes.

Marinette had thrown the charger at Rivermonster's hand and pulled it away from Adrien. She threw the extension chord around its leg and pulled Rivermonster away, she screamed from the effort, it was much harder without the suit. Rivermonster very slowly turned its hand that was pulled, then its head and finally the whole body, towards Marinette. Adrien grabbed his stick and run to stand side by side with her. She stopped pulling the chords. Rivermonster wiggled its arm and leg and the chords untied. Marinette's eyes were big. Rivermonster was going their way, very slowly, something bubbling up inside it.

"Go! Hide!" They both yelled to each other but none of them moved. They looked at each other a bit confused. They also looked at their own hands and weapons a bit confused. They were not transformed. They looked at each other, shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Marinette turned back to Rivermonster, her eyes determined. She would defend this boy, even without her powers, she already pulled the monster away from him once.

Adrien turned, his mouth formed a smirk. He is fighting the monster, perhaps he is not transformed, perhaps his lady is not by his side (little did he know), but he was defending his friends, he was defending their home. His lady would be proud of him (and she was).

The monster made a step forward. Adrien poked it in the belly. A loud gurgling sound came from Rivermonster.

"Uh oh" both teens exclaimed expecting what could happen now. Adrien quickly jumped, pulled Marinette with him and they both rolled over the deck. They ended up tangled into the extension chord and the charger with Adrien on top. Marinette blushed severely. Adrien grinned and pushed himself up on his arms.

Rivermonster released a loud groan and then more gurgling sounds. Marinette wiggled out from the chords and from below Adrien and they untangled themselves quickly. Adrien picked up the pole he used before and went back towards the monster. Marinette grabbed the extension chord and the charger.

They hit and poked some more. Marinette wrapped up the extension chord around the monster's arm and pulled while Adrien was hitting over its torso.

Suddenly, the monster leaned towards them, the gurgling sounds becoming louder and louder, they retreated a step or two but reached the edge again. They expected smelly liquid splaying out from the monster and braced themselves for the impact and closed their eyes. They heard the liquid splay out from the monster, but nothing hit them. They opened their eyes. Nino stood beside them with huge umbrella opened over them. Slimy and smelly liquid was dripping from it all around.

"Phew, that was close" Nino was the first to speak.

"That was really disgusting" Marinette said "Thank you Nino!"

"Thanks for the shield, bro" Adrien said and offered a fist from his free hand, the other holding the pole. Nino offered his free hand as a fist and the two boys bumped their fists.

Nino was proud. Although he did not get the miraculous this time, he was still able to shield his friends from danger. His shoulders squared, his back upright, he felt like a hero even without his green suit.

Marinette watched the exchange, the two boys often bumped their fists in the classroom, this was just what they did, nothing uncommon. She was happy too, and relieved. It was her who had given Nino the miraculous, although as her alter ego, Ladybug, but nevertheless, he justified her choice by his actions today. He was a true hero, with or without the costume.

Marinette looked at Adrien with admiration. Perhaps she should give him a miracoulous next time? Could she fight alongside him? Would she be able to think straight, to stay cool, to make elaborate plans that actually work? Would he take orders from her? Would she give him orders?

Adrien felt proud for his two friends, they were fighting together just like actual superheroes. Okay, he was a superhero too, but he was not transformed right now and it was not as if the other two knew they had a superhero by their side, at least in his civilian form.

Soon they heard the noise from the other side.

"Alya, no!" Marinette yelled, but her best friend was not stopping for this. Alya yelled to get the monsters attention, and it worked. Rivermonster turned around. Soon they could see a large image of the Kitty Section hanging from a fishing rod and Alya was shaking it. The Rivermonster looked in that direction a bit confused.

Marinette and Adrien assumed their fighting position.

"Is this some kind of sentimonster?" Marinette put her statement as a question. She knew it must have been, but she chose to pretend not to give away her identity.

"A sentimonster made of trash?" Adrien decided to form his answer as another question. He was quite certain his lady would only confirm their doubts.

Alya escaped the next stream of slimy liquid going out from the sentimonster with the help of Nino and his opened up umbrella.

Marinette and Adrien continued to beat up the monster him using his stick and her using the laptop charger and extension chord, but all they managed were a few blows. The surface of the boat was slippery and they had difficulty moving. And, they wanted to avoid being covered in slime. They were retreating backwards and sentimonster was getting closer.

"Hey, slimy guy" Kim yelled from behind. He made a few noises and jumped up climbing up some ropes. The sentmonster turned its head towards Kim and gave Adrien and Marinette few precious moments to recover and plan.

Marinette noticed a water pump on the side and their classmates hiding just below the deck, peeking out to see what was going on above.

"Max" Marinette whispered "there is a water pump here. Can you make it operate? And could someone come to hold the water hose?" she asked. Soon Max was crouched next to the water pump pushing the button to start it. Alix crawled out from a tube and threw the pump overboard while Max was unwrapping the water hose. She did not hold the hose, her and Max both held the pump in place, just below the water level in the Seine. A strong stream of water flowed over the deck washing away the slime. It became less slippery, Marinette and Adrien were more stable on their legs and continued kicking the monster with more strength. But soon, the stream rose and hit the monster into his body.

Marinette turned to see Kagami holding the hose. Marinette smiled to the girl and then turned back to the sentimonster. She attacked with more force and wrapped the extension chord around one plastic bottle while hitting with the charger. Adrien gave a few more blows with his pole and the plastic bottle wrapped by the extension chord separated from the monsters body and rolled towards Adrien's feet.

The monster disintegrated and Kagami washed the remains into one corner on the deck. All that remained was dirty and smelly, but motionless, pile of garbage. Adrien picked up the bottle. It was transparent. A violet feather floated inside.

"Drop it" Marinette yelled quickly scared something will happen to Adrien. But he slowly brought it up and all friends gathered to study it. Those who were still hiding below deck climbed up quickly. Marinette was becoming nervous, looking for a way out, looking for a way to snatch that bottle. But what could she co with it?

"I guess it is harmless now if there is no magic?" Adrien proposed. He hoped that part was true, he did not want to cause another sentimonster.

"How do you know there is no magic?" Alya inquired.

"Ladybug is not yet here?" he shrugged.

"Perhaps she is fighting the akuma?" Nino shrugged. Alya quickly pulled out her phone to check the reports on the Ladyblog.

"We saw a man was akumatized on TV, so there is 99 percent chance there is an akuma around" Max said from his position on the edge of the boat. He pulled the pump out and switched it off.

"Was that an akuma?" Alix asked.

"It looked more like that sentimonster thing" Nino replied.

"Yeah, there is a violet feather in this bottle, Ladybug will clean it when she arrives." Adrien explained.

Everybody was now on the top deck. Luka was walking around with his guitar hanging off his back. It seemed he never separated from it, or he simply forgot it was there.

Marinette and Adrien were looking at the feather. She knew she should transform into Ladybug in order to cleanse it, she wanted to take it away from Adrien. She feared for him as he held it, what happens if she does not clean the feather. Will there be multiple sentimonsters. Perhaps this sentimonster was created before that akumatized man stopped the magic? And then when she wanted to transform the magic was stopped already and she could not.

She turned around to check on Tikki in her purse. She was as motionless as a plush toy. Marinette sighed and turned back. Adrien held the bottle in one hand feeling something in his shirt pocket with his other hand, he pressed it and poked it and left it alone once he noticed Marinette was watching him.

Kagami studied what was left of the trash.

"Should we wash it away?" she asked.

"No" Anarka cut in."This is the Liberty, but liberty does not mean the liberty to pollute. We will collect the trash and dispose it with other trash onto the shore." she was explaining and pulling a large trash can when a loud noise could be heard from the river surface.

A man whose robes looked like a flowing river stepped onto the boat. His green hair resembled water weed.

"I am Riverclean" he introduced himself solemnly. Adrien and Marinette winced. This was obviously the akuma. Adrien hid the bottle into a box he stood next to and took his pole back from the deck. He stood up, his pole gripped by both hands, but the pole was laying low, not to attract attention. Marinette crouched and crawled to collect the charger and the extension chord.

"Are you polluting or cleaning?" he asked in very loud voice. Marinette was looking at him. What could possibly be his powers? How is he going to attack? This was the akuma that stopped her magic and made Tikki motionless. Marinette could not transform into Ladybug and help her friends.

"We were just cleaning up this mess." Rose chirped showing the pile of trash that was left over after Rivermonster.

"You shall not pollute the river" Riverclean raised his hand and Rose became stiff as a statue, although completely visually unchanged, her smile still on her face.

The teens gasped for air. Ivan and Mylenne looked for shelter but stood still once Riverclean gave them a look.

"Leave these poor children alone" Anarka yelled at Riverclean stepping forward to stand between the akuma and everybody else. Luka made a few steps backwards to hide but observed what everybody else was doing. Marinette and Adrien were sneaking up to the akuma from the opposite sides. Max went closer to the edge. Kagami made a few steps back until she bumped into Luka. Alix was somewhere, but she disappeared before anyone noticed. Alya and Nino were holding each other crouched behind the giant umbrella. Kim stood in place scratching his head. Ivan and Mylenne stood in place, to scared to move.

"You are polluting the river" the akuma yelled and slowly raised his hand towards the two shivering teens. They held each other and looked at the akuma not moving a limb.

Suddenly, a hatch door opened just between the akuma and the two teens, the hatch door opened towards Ivan and Mylenne and slammed into the akuma, Alix got out and pulled down Mylenne while Ivan followed, and the hatch closed as quickly as it opened.

Akuma blinked.

Adrien blinked.

Marinette blinked.

Everybody else blinked.

"We are not polluting on this boat, this is the Liberty" Anarka yelled at the akuma. She stood with her feet wide and her hands on her hips.

Akuma groaned, lifting his hand and turning towards Anarka. Nino jumped in between with the same umbrella, already open and slimy. The akuma rose his hand towards them. The slime stopped dripping from the umbrella and the umbrella remained floating in place where Nino held it just a moment ago. Nino pulled Anarka down into a crouch, she grabbed the edge of the hatch door, Alix lifted it from below and both of them disappeared through the same hatch door just as Ivan and Mylenne did moments ago.

Akuma was becoming angrier.

Alya pulled up a Jagged Stone poster from somewhere and played his music rather loudly on her phone connected to the loudspeaker system over a gadget Max and Markov assembled. All kids knew the wireless password. The akuma turned in her direction.

"What do you think you are doing? Stay right there! That is a noise pollution!" the akuma yelled but his hand were protecting his ears from the noise. He was not sure where to point his hand to stop the noise and would the noise actually stop if he froze the culprit in place. He finally let go of one ear and aimed towards Alya.

Marinette was rather close and she quickly swung the extension chord over his hand and pulled. That unfortunately meant that the hand is inevitably going to point towards her. Adrien waved the pole to hit Marinette to the beck of her feet and jumped forward. She fell backwards, avoiding akuma's hand, but braced for a nasty fall to her back. She was used to falling as a superhero, she was aware she was out of her suit. But this fall was meant to be painful.

Something, no, someone prevented her from hitting the deck, grabbed her and rolled her away. It was Adrien. Again. They rolled together over the deck. She let go of the extension chord in time and they were not tangled as much, but she blushed as Adrien hovered over her and muttered "Sorry" before rolling off her and staying low to pick up the pole. He stood to his feet and as akuma raised his arms to point at him he hit the arms away. Marinette crawled around picking up the charger and the extension chord again.

A lovely calming melody could be heard from a guitar on the opposite side of the akuma. Riverclean turned away from Adrien and walked towards Luka. Kagami escaped to the side to hide. Luka kept playing the gentle melody.

"You play so nicely, I will give you a second chance. Go and escape." The akuma turned around, back towards Marinette and Adrien ready to fight again.

Kim jumped in and flexed his muscles, jumped on one foot, danced and jumped around. "We would never pollute the river Monsieur Akuma, we were brought up to respect nature. We are much more interested in sports" he flexed his muscles.

Marinette rolled her eyes at Kim but returned the focus towards the akuma. She studied him trying to find a way to beat him. The akumatized object, if what she saw on TV was correct, was a piece of paper he put in his pocket, somewhere in that flowy and watery suit.

While Kim was doing his monkey business, Adrien was crouching low looking for an opportunity to strike. When Kim flexed his muscles in front of the akuma, Adrien almost laughed.

"I am doing swimming every day" Kim walked around in circles while his hands moved in the same way as they did when he was swimming in different styles.

Riverclean rose his hands to strike but was puzzled by Kim's random movements.

While everyone was watching Kim, a white limo parked on the riverbank in the background. A blonde with a ponytail got out of the limo and huffed. She stopped to examine her nails but then proceeded to the board that lead to the boat.

As akuma was trying to freeze Kim reaching out his hands, Adrien made a few hits. Marinette wrapped the extension chord around akumas leg and pulled but it untangled. Luka played the guitar again, but this time a different melody.

The akuma turned again towards Luka and told him.

"I give you a second chance to escape, now go!" Akuma yelled at Luka.

When he wanted to turn around, Adrien put his pole over his hands and Marinette was wrapping them. But the man was big and strong and used to a lot of physical activity and two teens struggled to keep his hands tied and not pointed at either of them.

"Do not move a muscle or I will sting you" a very familiar voice sounded.

Suddenly, the akuma stood still.

Chloe stood behind the akuma's back, her nail poking at his neck. Chloe smiled her widest possible smile and waved her ponytail.

Marinette wrapped the extension chord around the man and his arms and tightened.

Adrien felt over his suit and pockets. He extracted the paper that they all saw on TV absorbed the violet butterfly. He was inspecting the paper.

Marinette was holding the extension chord that was keeping the akuma's hands wrapped up and was tying a knot, then she looked around.

"Max, that glass jar, can you bring it please?" she asked.

Max appeared to her side holding the glass jar. Adrien ripped the paper and the violet butterfly flew out of it. The akumatized man turned back into normal clothing. But Max did not catch it inside the glass jar and both him and Adrien tried several times.

"Do not touch the butterfly" Marinette screamed, she held her hand on the knot, she was not certain that the knot she made now would hold as well as the knots she made while she was transformed.

Nino raised Alix through the hatch and she jumped over trying to swat the butterfly.

Alya screamed for everyone to move away from the butterfly.

"Where is Ladybug?" Adrien yelled in panic.

"Still no sight of her nor Chat Noir" Alya replied waving her phone.

Marinette saw a hand vacuum cleaner on the floor, next to Kagami.

"Kagami, take the vacuum cleaner and suck in the butterfly" she ordered, no shyness, no stuttering, no indecisiveness, pure determination in her voice.

Kagami grabbed the small vacuum cleaner, turned it on and the butterfly was sucked in in no time.

"Where am I" the man asked.

Marinette released her hold to the extension chord.

Adrien dug out the bottle with the feather from the box where he left it.

Nino picked up the vacuum cleaner form Kagami's hands and held it high, victoriously.

Chloe raised her nose and stomped her foot.

Everybody cheered.

Marinette retreated as fast as she could to find a spot to transform. She was silent and not attracting attention. Rose was still petrified and Juleka was standing next to her. Everybody else was busy cheering and bumping their fists. Adrien looked around for Marinette but she was lost in the crowd. He felt his shirt pocked and got scratched by Plagg. He winced at the pain but grinned with relief. Plagg was back. Where was Ladybug?

As everyone was on the top deck, Marinette went below, she looked into her bag with hope. Tikki blinked back at her.

"Oh Tikki, I am so relieved, I was so worried" Marinette whispered quickly. Tikki was blinking back.

"Are you okay Tikki?" Marinette asked worriedly. Tikki seemed very slow and Marinette was not sure if she could transform right now.

"I fought without powers, Tikki. We all fought without powers. Even Adrien did" Marinette was talking quickly "And we have them, the amok and the akuma, but I have to transform to cleanse them Tikki. Can I transform?"

Tikki nodded.

"Tikki, spots on" Marinette whispered and transformed into Ladybug. Ladybug got out from the boat through a window and jumped onto the deck.

"Ladybug!" Adrien screamed waving the bottle.

"Dude" Nino said waving the hand vacuum cleaner.

"Release them!" Ladybug ordered. She tried not to look at their faces afraid her own eyes might give her away. Adrien, Nino and Max were looking at her.

Adrien opened the bottle and waved it a few times to release the feather.

Nino lowered his hand for Max to open the vacuum cleaner container and release the butterfly. Ladybug swung her yo-yo.

"Enough evil doing for you little akuma and amok" Ladybug caught the feather and the butterfly in one elegant swing "Gotcha" she opened the yo-yo. and purified feather and a white butterfly flew out of it "Bye bye little butterfly and feather." Ladybug cooed.

Alya was filming Ladybug on her phone, holding it above the boys heads, or perhaps even doing a live stream.

Adrien stood slightly behind Alya beaming at Ladybug. Kagami stood next to his side, happy and proud to see Ladybug, but her face crumpled a bit when she saw the way Adrien was looking at Ladybug. His eyes were soft, his smile positively glowing. Perhaps it was just a relief from the battle. Perhaps there was something more.

"Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug threw her yo-yo. into the air and a swirl of Ladybugs washed over the area and the boat. The slime and the trash were all gone. Rose was as lively as ever. Juleka was overjoyed (well, overjoyed in Juleka way, but very happy and relieved anyway).

Anarka raised the Liberty flag and started singing. Luka played his guitar as support and kids joined in the song.

"You have beaten the sentimonster and the akuma on your own, without any help from the superheroes." Ladybug congratulated nodding to Adrien. He smiled even wider.

"Oh yes, we were fighting the akuma and the sentimonster, but why haven't you shown up?" Alya pushed herself and her phone closer to Ladybug "Neither you nor Chat Noir."

"This akuma prevented us from transforming until he was defeated" Ladybug explained.

"I could only transformed once the akumatized man was free from the butterfly."

"I will have you know, since nobody here bothered to do it before me, that it was me who finally defeated the akuma. It was me who made the akuma not move." Chloe flushed her ponytail around and put her nose up. "Just for you to know who is really superhero material here."

"Thank you very much." Ladybug replied with a smile. Then she turned towards the man and comforted him. Adrien was looking around for Marinette. Ladybug left the akumatized man in Anarka's hands and jumped off the ship to de-transform. She will return later as Marinette.

Two cars parked on the embankment, one large silver limo and a red one. Adrien sighed. Kagami said goodbye and went towards her car. She opened the door, turned around, waved her hand and entered the car. The red car drove away.

Adrien looked around for Marinette but could not see her. His bodyguard got out from the car. "Just a moment" Adrien yelled to him. Then Nathalie got out of the car. Adrien lowered his head. "Please tell Marinette I said goodbye" Adrien asked Alya while leaving the boat.

Marinette ran back to the boat. The two limos were already gone.

"Hey girl" Alya teased "Adrien sent his goodbye to you before he left!"

Marinette's shoulders slumped.

"Where were you, anyway?" Alya asked hugging the girl.

"Oh, I needed to … pee?" she shrugged.

"Oh, girl, I cant believe you!" Alya laughed.

"Marinette was fantastic" Adrien threw himself onto his bed.

"Cheese" Plagg whined.

"She should be a superhero" Adrien looked at Plagg. Plagg was going nuts, he really needed cheese, not that he was hungry, he needed something to stuff into his mouth to keep quiet. Fortunately, Adrien got up and reached to his stash. He threw Plagg a piece of Camembert just in time for the next words that left his mouth.

"I will ask Ladybug to give her a miraculous." he said to Plagg with determination in his eyes. Plagg threw the whole piece of cheese into himself.


	15. The aviator

Sorry guys, in my mind the first association to the word 'plane' is a geometric form.

This chapter is partially cannon compliant, Adrien knows what Tikki looks like at least since the Reflekdoll. Lets ignore that little detail.

**Aviator**

Ms Bustier entered the classroom with the first bell. The students were mostly in the classroom, but not in their seats. They herded around Lila who was telling one of her stories.

Adrien entered the classroom and Chloe instantly attached to him.

"Adriekins, why are you so late?" She shrieked.

The boy made an uncomfortable expression. "Good morning Chloe" and tried to keep her away from his face while plastering his standard model smile. The only one he could manage when he was as exhausted as this morning.

"Dude, you look tired" Nino greeted.

"Thank you Nino, and good morning to you too." Adrien replied with a smile and a touch of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Chloe waved off Nino "Adriekins is never short if perfect! His daddy makes sure if it!"

Adrien was still trying to shake Chloe off his arm and the teacher watched the exchange with confused look. Why is this boy taking this if it is clearly making him uncomfortable? Why is this girl clinging on this boy if she is making him suffer while she says praises about his look?

The second bell rang, everybody sat at their places and Ms Bustier started taking attendance. Just when she was almost finished, Marinette entered the classroom quietly and sneaked into her place nodding her greetings to Alya, Nino and Adrien with a smile (and a blush for the last one).

"Okay so everyone us here!" Ms Bustier concluded and took some papers into her hands. As soon as she sat down, a hand was in the air.

"Ms Bustier, Marinette was late again, this is a bad example for us all from our class representative and..." Lila was speaking in her sweetest voice.

"I am well aware, thank you Lila. I sent her to the principle Damocles" Ms Bustier answered and got a huge smile from Lila in return. Teacher turned to Marinette "before the classes this morning. Thank you Marinette for participating in the meeting in such short notice." The teacher continued while Lila's smile fell. "Marinette, would you please share with the rest of the class?"

"Those of you who brought signed agreements from your parents will be attending the air show this afternoon." The class cheered,. "The bus is taking us after the morning class. Refreshments will be taken on the bus."

"Okay, so you all got the forms and you marked which activities you want to take and your parents gave signed the forms. Based on your choices we will take several activities there, including parachuting lesson." The class exploded, Kim and Alix exchanged a high five. Chloe was examining her nails "Not for me. I am not participating in such activities. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. It would mess up my hair and clothes. What should we do Adriekins?" She asked facing the boy.

"Oh, I am jumping" he said with a trademark excited Chat Noir grin.

"Teacher, my parents could not have signed the agreement because they were busy with their diplomatic work and..." Lila started in her nicest voice.

"I am really sorry Lila" Ms Bustier answered, " but without parents consent, we can't allow you to go, you will join other students for a study group." Teacher was checking her notes "Besides, due to your persistent requests for help with the schoolwork, you are getting assigned to a tutor and you will start today and we still need your parents for..."

"But Ms Bustier" Lila protested "I am being excluded from the group because of my busy parents and...".At the mention of busy parents Adrien threw a smirk towards Ms Bustier and the teacher noticed his expression hiving him a knowing look. Chloe huffed to get teachers attention and waved her ponytail when Ms Bustier glanced her way. Her whole posture screamed 'daddy'. Lila noticed the attention going away from her and covered her face and pretended to sob. Mylenne and Rose got up to console her.

"Sorry Lila, but excursions and other extracurricular activities are suspended for you until you bring your parents or guardian to a meeting with principle Damocles and me, we are very flexible and would agree with a video call if your parents sign the paperwork" Ms Bustier continued in her gentle and consoling voice.

Marinette perked up, she did not expect her little conversation with Ms Bustier and principle Damocles would work. She told both how Lila was struggling with keeping up with her assignments and the whole class was helping. Adrien turned and gave her a knowing look. Unfortunately, Lila saw the look Adrien gave Marinette and got angry. She glared at the girl with pigtails, she will have her revenge.

"Okay, today we will learn about the history of aviation as I will give you a talk on the bus, but now please go to page 123 of your books..." Ms Bustier started teaching and the class went silent.

"I am really sorry you can't go to the air show Lila" Rose said as soon as the first short bell rang for the short break.

"And the all the extracurriculars" Mylenne added.

"I just wish our class representative took care of all of our needs" Lila whined "I feel so left out." Several students nodded and gave Marinette nasty looks. Marinette was boiling inside, but took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, got up and turned to Lila, her right hand holding the desk behind her, her left holding the notes from the meeting.

"Unfortunately, Lila, I could not do anything. I am not your legal guardian and principle Damocles insisted..." Marinette said with considerable self control.

Lila sobbed loudly covering her face to interrupt Marinette.

"Actually, the forms are from the air show, principle Damocles was entirely irrelevant middleman." Chloe cut in as she was checking her nails.

Lila was glaring from behind her hands.

"I did not know you needed a tutor Lila" Alya said to Lila.

"I was tutoring her, but I have too many activities" Adrien said to Alya intentionally ignoring Lila glare but turned away as soon as finished. Then he changed his mind and turned back.

"And Marinette was so considerate to organize tutoring for you" he finished with a perfect model smile.

Lila first glared over her fingertips that slid down her face for a few centimetres, but then covered her face again and started her acting "Oh, this is so bad, I am being punished and excluded from all the social activities because of my charity work, this is so bad, I just wanted to spend some time with you, my friends" her followers were forming a circle and watching her adoringly swallowing every word. "Adrien has been so nice helping me" she said dreamily and the tone of her voice insinuated there was a background story, related to the photo she sent where she was kissing Adrien. The boy ignored her, Marinette clenched both her fists and groaned. But another blonde has had enough and got up.

"What do you want to say? My Adriekins helped you as much as he could, but you know how busy schedule he has? He can't possibly tutor you. Him tutoring you? He has more activities than you. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." Chloe finished and waved her ponytail "And I would have organized tutoring for you long time ago, you have to learn as the rest of us. " Chloe huffed and considered herself finished.

The next class started as the teacher entered the classroom. The class took notice, although it was easy for Lila to act being bullied by Chloe. This did no bother the blonde girl at all.

"Sabrina, am I ready to go?" she continued without glancing away from her nails.

"Yes Chloe" the orange haired girl replied timidly and both of them strolled towards the classroom door.

The class boarded the bus at noon. The student were very excited. They learned that only their class is going to do parachuting while other classes will participate in other activities. Kim and Alix shouted praises to Marinette, but several students were less than enthusiastic.

"Wow, girl, we are going to jump off an actual airplane" Alya exclaimed excitedly nudging the girl.

"Dude, thank you, I can't believe it." Nino added.

Adrien gave her his most genuine smile and two thumbs up "Thank you, Marinette, you are amazing."

"Dude, I can't believe your father let you!" Nino said.

"Well, he just signed the form, I do not think he was aware of the particular activity it included" Adrien smiled and winked to Marinette who blushed even more.

Ms Bustier asked for attention as she was speaking on the microphone in the bus and talked about the history of aviation. This was followed by Ms Mendeleev "I will be talking about the physics behind flying and parachuting." Most of the students were not interested. They chatted or browsed their phones, too excited to sleep on the way. Ms Mendeleev continued talking "You will have to pass a pop quiz before boarding" and suddenly students were very attentive, several taking notes, and Alya even recording.

When they arrived, they were ushered to a classroom, given one more lecture and then a pop quiz

" I did not know about this man" Kim sighed.

"Dude, that was some heavy stuff" Nino complained.

"Wow" Alix shouted.

"We spent two hours learning and now let's do it in the practice" Ms Buster announced excitedly. She was also slightly pale because she had to jump with her class.

"Ms Bustier, are you going with us?" Mylenne and Rose asked in unison.

"Yes, I support you in all your activities." the teacher replied putting on a brave face. The class cheered.

Then they all turned to Chloe when she joined the group going towards an airplane, surprised that she was there after the performance from that morning.

"What, I can do this too? What did you think? That I am afraid of heights? I am the Queen Bee! Don't you forget!" the girl flashed her ponytail.

"As if she would give us a chance to forget" Alya told Nino who laughed.

They all put on the identical light grey and yellow overalls over their normal clothes and matching helmets onto their heads. They all entered the plane and put on the parachutes and attached the trigger to the line leading to the door they would jump from. Marinette was the first in line and Adrien followed.

"You are not afraid of heights?" Adrien asked.

"No" Marinette answered and smiled blushing. "I voted parachutes, you?"

"Me too" he smiled "I am glad"

Ms Bustier was the last in line to attach her parachute. They all sat and the plane rolled towards the runaway.

A man dressed in a pilot's overall was arguing with a man in a black suit.

"But I was the leading pilot of our crew" the pilot said.

"I am sorry, Jean, but you are ill, you did not pass the medical. I cant have sick pilots doing acrobatic flying. You will be replaced by Claude." The air show director was telling the pilot. "You can stay here and tell your stories to the children and let them sit in this plane."

"Ufh" the pilot was not happy.

"You would be endangering your colleagues in the acrobatic flying group, and all other participants and the spectators" the man in the suit explained.

"I have the most experience" the pilot protested.

"You are also old" the man in the suit was becoming annoyed. The show must go on, it was his job to keep it going.

This was too much.

"I do not want to talk about flying, I want to fly" the pilot muttered angrily.

"Come on, we are in a hurry" the man in the suit waved his hand sending the pilot away.

"Ah, a pilot has been grounded, the most experienced and skilled acrobatic pilot was told he is old and should entertain the children with the stories from the old days" Hawk Moth said in his lair catching a white butterfly and releasing a violet one "Fly away my little akuma and evilize him." The violet butterfly flew out the small circular opening in a rather large window.

"We can use a little help from Mayura" Hawk Moth said to Nathalie rubbing his hands. Nathalie transformed into Mayura and picked a feather from her tail, then she turned the white feather into a violet one and blew it away. "Fly away my beautiful amok and bring his frustrations to life."

The butterfly and the feather flew away to the outskirts if Paris where a small sport airport was hosting an air show.

The akuma entered the man's glasses and a purple mask appeared in front of the pilot's face.

"Aviator, I am Hawk Moth and I give you power to show them how you can fly. You will be able to remove anyone who gave wronged you! All I ask in return are the miraculous stones of Ladybug and Chat Noir. " Hawk Moth spoke in Aviator's head.

"I accept" the pilot replied.

The feather enters the pilots wrist watch.

"Aviator, my name is Mayura, I give you power to materialize your greatest desire, you will have the weapon and the means to to as you please. All I ask in return is to bring the miraculouses of Ladybugs earrings and Chat Noirs ring to me and Hawk Moth."

"I agree"

The man turned to aviator with leather aviator cap and purple aviator googles, a leather aviator jacket and trousers and boots. The sentimonster appeared in a shale of an airplane with two wings and propeller engine in the front. The aviator sat into the plane and attached his watch to a wire in the cockpit.

He went to the runway and took off into the air.

The plane could shoot a ray of light to the surrounding objects. Once he hit an airplane, it was absorbed and disappeared while a sign resembling the absorbed object would appear on the airplane fuselage.

The airplane was resembling an old two wing aircraft, but was very quick and had enhanced magical powers. It was all violet, save the propeller and the weapon on the nose of the aircraft that were purple. The Aviator was pressing different buttons on the radio and speaking trying to connect himself to the speaker system for the spectators on the ground. He finally succeeded.

"I am the aviator" the akuma announced and this was the first time the spectators on the ground became aware anything was wrong.

The akuma hit people on the ground who remained frozen in place observing the show and waving excitedly to the akuma as if hypnotized by his actions.

The akuma then turned his attention to the airplanes doing the acrobatic show. There were seven identical small airplanes and they quickly split up. The ray from the airplane hit one of the acrobatic crew and the plane disappeared while a picture of a small acrobatic plane appeared on the two wing fuselage.

The Aviator cheered and raised his fist.

"I will show you true aviator skills"

The aviator continued to chase members if the acrobatic flying group, but their pilots were good and the airplanes manoeuvrable so it took a lot if effort to catch the next airplane.

While Aviator was shooting after the acrobatic plane he was chasing, one blast he shot missed the small sports airplane, but hit another aircraft in the distance and it disappeared and a picture of it appeared on the sentimonster fuselage.

There were numerous hot air balloons in the distance as numerous spectators chose to watch the show suspended in a basket below a hot air balloon. Even one of the classes from College Francois Dupont choose to watch and participate in the show from a basket hanging from a hot air balloon.

Marinette and Adrien were watching through a small airplane window what is going on outside unaware of the akuma and the sentimonster outside. The parachuting instructor was giving the last instructions loudly above the noise coming from the airplane engines.

The sentimonster hit one if the balloons and it disappeared.

"Did that balloon. over there just disappear?" Alya asked shouting over the noise in the plane.

Both Adrien and Marinette noticed it too. All the students were focused on what was going on outside peeking through the small windows on the aircraft fuselage.

" That two wing plane seems chasing the others" Max noticed.

"Maybe it is part of the show?" Kim asked.

The akuma shot another blast that hit another balloon. and it disappeared.

"Akuma" several students shouted in unison.

Marinette turned away from Adrien and unzipped the top part of her overall to see Tikki.

"I have to get out" Marinette whispered to Tikki.

"You have to transform" was the response she got.

"Yes, but first" Marinette produced a small yellow macaron from the inside pocket and gave it to Tikki. Then she zipped the overall back up and studied the airplane hatch next to her. It was the hatch they should jump out from, but currently it was closed.

Adrien looked around and noticed Marinette has turned her back to him while the other students were taken by the events outside

"Plagg" Adrien whispered to his kwami hiding in his overall. "We have to do it kid, but let me have some yellow special one first?" Adrien produced a small yellow cheese triangle and gave to Plagg. He was puzzled. The little god hated transformations that included additional powers.

The akuma chased another acrobatic airplane.

"Look, a whole airplane disappeared" Alya was pointing her phone through the window, recording. Live transmission to the Ladyblog was not possible from an aircraft.

"OK, we have to get out of here" Marinette got up and announced "we are safer outside."

The instructor agreed, opened the hatch and stepped aside so that students could jump out from the aircraft.

Marinette barely waited for the instructor to step aside. He put on a surprised face as a girl with pigtails passed by him before he signalled her to do so with his hand. She jumped and her parachute opened automatically. She swiftly discarded her parachute and began her free fall, directing herself to be under the plane and not in the line of sight from the hatch on the aircraft she jumped from.

"Tikki, spots on". She turned into Ladybug, but she had an unopened parachute backpack on her back, a helmet, and pieces if red cloths with black spots between her arms and legs, resembling wings. The yo-yo was attached at her waist. This gave Ladybug the ability to manoeuvre in the air, slowed down her free fall and direct her movements. She aimed towards the sentmonster two wing plane.

Adrien's eyes followed Marinette's actions while talking to Plagg "I will have to transform mid air. But we are very high." He hoped nobody would see him from the ground, the aircrafts around them disappearing rather quickly. He jumped after Marinette as soon as the instructor waved him to go. His parachute opened automatically, but when he looked down, he could not see Marinette's parachute.

"Oh, no, the akuma has hit her already" he said frantically searching for a sight of her parachute.

"Better transform kid, you can't help her like this." Plagg said falling beside Adrien who was hanging from his parachute. "Other students could see you when they jump out and you are a sitting duck waiting to get hit like this"

Adrien shed off his parachute and started free falling spreading his arms and legs.

"Plagg, claws out". Adrien transformed into Chat Noir, with an addition of a helmet and the black pieces if cloth between his arms and legs resembling wings and a backpack containing a parachute on his back above the baton that he had as usual.

He noticed the sentimonster airplane in the distance and dove after it. Then he noticed a small red human chasing after the sentimonster and went next to her.

"Nice if you to drop by" Chat said as greeting.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Nice of you to drop by too" she replied.

The two wing aircraft was surprisingly manoeuvrable and it was difficult to follow. Ladybug and Chat got really close and almost caught it when it suddenly turned and started to go up.

Ladybug realized they can't miss this chance.

"Run into me Chat" she yelled as she launched her yo-yo after the airplane.

"As you wish, My Lady" Chat replied and bumped into her wrapping his arms around her.

Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the tail of the aircraft. The yo-yo string tugged them forward and up as the plane was going upward. The string would stretch and retract as the plane was changing the inclination of its ascent and speed reducing the tug on the superheroes and preventing their occasional free fall. The plane would go up and the string would be slightly longer, then it would go down and the string would shorten. Slowly, they were closer and closer to the airplane fuselage.

Chat enjoyed Ladybug's proximity watching her gently, then switching his gaze towards the airplane each time they changed their direction. She was observing the aircraft that pulled them and controlled the yo-yo string concentrated on their movements. Then she noticed Chat was looking at her. He grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Cat-ching some air, Bugaboo?" he joked.

"Don't tempt me to test if this cat would land on his feet." Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bugaboo, you know you like it" he continued.

"Be serious Chat, we are in the middle of an akuma attack" she groaned.

At that moment the two wing aircraft went up. There was a group of parachutes just in front of the airplane.

"Oh no!" Ladybug yelled pulling her yo-yo and tugging them hard and Chat almost dropped from her as he was shocked seeing his classmates just in the path of the airplane light ray.

"Faster, Ladybug" he encouraged.

"Oh, now you're getting serious!" she replied incredulously.

Airplane shot a ray of light and several parachutes disappeared, the marks in from of parachute appeared on the airplane fuselage.

The plane changed direction to aim at other parachutes.

"There are Ladybug and Chat Noir" Alya yelled holding her phone in front of her and filming.

"Where?" Alix asked flipping her head around her eyes were searching the sky.

"Dude, I did not know they could fly" Nino replied grinning and looking towards the two superheroes being pulled by an airplane.

"Yes, go Ladybug, go Chat Noir" Kim raised his fist in the air so quickly he wobbled below the parachute. He swung in the air uncontrollably and his feet touched Alix's parachute.

"Keep calm you ape!" she yelled as her parachute wobbled a little, she panicked she might loose it. But then she calmed down and pulled a few strings, the parachute filled back with air and she veered away from Kim.

Nathaniel was scared of falling, but when he heard Alya, he flipped up his eyebrows, he perked his head up and glanced around. When he observed the heroes chasing after the two wing airplane in the distance, he smiled to himself.

"Well, they know where to find me!" Chloe scoffed checking her nails.

"I am sure they will" Sabrina added blinking behind her glasses.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Chloe puffed "Sabrina, I need my gloves, my hands are getting dry."

"Right away, Chloe" Sabrina replied pulling out a pair of gloves from some compartment in her overall. But, the parachutes were wide and the girls were too far apart for Chloe to fetch the gloves from Sabrina's hand. Sabrina stretched her arms further and further and Chloe too, but they were still too far.

"Should I throw them to you?" Sabrina asked confused.

"We are falling at a terminal velocity of about 5 m/s" Max informed "there is an 89% chance that you will fail if you decide to throw and catch the gloves." Max was hanging from his parachute while Markov was falling beside him doing his computations and occasionally flopping numbers on his screen instead of his eyes.

Ivan and Mylenne were hanging from their respective parachutes, side by side, but their bodies much further away that they were used to.

"Mylenne, I wish I could hold you right now" Ivan looked at her sadly.

"I wish I could hold you too Ivan" Mylenne replied longingly.

"How romantic" Rose chirped from behind them.

"Agreed" Juleka muttered while she was falling hung from her parachute just behind Rose.

"Uh oh" Alya yelled "the airplane is going our way!"

The two instructors disappeared.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were pulled by the airplane, mere meters from its tail. But they could not wait any longer. Chat extended his baton aiming it at the akuma. He hit the tail rudder and wing stabilizer a few times jerking the airplane left and right, up and down.

"Oh, I can divert him!" Chat exclaimed.

He then hit the rudder leftward and they turned suddenly, the ray of light missing the intended victim parachute. Then he hit the stabilizer and the plane jerked upwards missing its next intended target. Chat grinned.

"Chat, look out" Ladybug warned.

Chat hit the rudder again and the airplane veered to the right, the light ray barely missing the next parachute.

"I am getting good at this My Lady" Chat grinned towards her.

"Chat" she yelled again and his eyes jumped forward only to hit the stabilizer again and shift the airplane downwards.

The akuma turned around and saw them for the first time. He sneered. His mask glowed purple as Hawk Moth spoke to him.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir" he yelled "I am the Aviator! Give me your miraculous!"

"How did they attach themselves ther1e?" Hawk Moth wandered "Never mind, they are hanging from the airplane, they did not develop wings, shake them off!"

"You should land first." Ladybug replied to the akuma. "If you want out miraculous!"

Akuma let go of the steering the airplane with his left hand and aimed it towards the superheroes.

Chat quickly retracted his baton and put out his arm and spread his legs to manoeuvrer them away from a ray coming from the akuma's hand. However, akuma quickly followed aiming his hand towards them. Slight nudge of Chats hand and legs up and they were down, below the tail section of the airplane. The akuma was angry and pointed his hand towards a parachute nearby, it disappeared and a parachute sign appeared on the top wing of the airplane as the fuselage was completely covered with signs.

Chat extended the baton again and hit the tail section and the plane jerked down, spinning around.

"ooops" Chat yelled.

"Gah" Ladybug yanked her yo-yo.

"Hold on a little more bug!" Chat yelled.

"We have to rescue this akuma not..." Ladybug did not dare to finish the sentence "we can't let him fall like that."

Chat quickly hit the rudder again and Ladybug pulled the yo-yo string. The airplane stabilized, but the yo-yo released the airplane and they were falling, controlling their fall by the extensions of their suits between their limbs and bodies.

Ladybug kept her arms and feet wide and slowed down her fall moving forward quickly. She was below the airplane and could latch her yo-yo to the landing gear. But this would mean she would move her hand and destabilize her flight.

In the meantime, Chat flew left and right, having a time of his life, enjoying the fall and the control that he had of his movement.

"Chat, come on." Ladybug yelled. Chat steadied his flight and got just underneath Ladybug. She quickly launched her yo-yo upward and her other hand downward to grab Chat by the parachute backpack. They were both ganging from the airplane again. But this time they were discovered quickly.

The akuma leaned over the edge of the airplane fuselage. His mask glowed purple again and he pointed his hand towards the superheroes. They quickly evaded the light ray. Then the mask glowed again and he pointed the airplane upwards, it flew higher and higher at steeper and steeper angle, until it was flying vertically. And then it could not fly any more, it stopped mid air.

"Uh oh" said Chat.

"Uh oh" repeated Ladybug as she released her yo-yo.

"Uh oh" said the akuma.

The plane slowly turned and started to fall nose down. The akuma struggled with the commands, but he was the best acrobatic pilot, he could control and save an airplane from such an ordeal, he gradually forced the airplane from falling down to flying horizontally.

The class observed the aerial battle.

"Come on dude" Nino yelled, he held the strings of his parachute trying to keep in front of the rest of the class, shielding them from the airplane as much as he could.

"Nino, you are in the way" Alya complained holding her phone filming the battle.

"That is the idea dudette" Nino replied.

"Come on Ladybug" Chloe yelled, but then checked herself, looked around, she noticed everyone looked at her. She rolled her eyes and pretended she was checking her nails.

Sabrina snickered. Chloe gave her a look. Sabrina straightened herself. Chloe looked away towards her nails.

"Go Ladybug" Sabrina yelled while she put her hands around her mouth trying to amplify the sound. Chloe looked back at her. Sabrina shrugged "Go Chat Noir" she yelled raising her fist in the air and smiling sheepishly.

"This akuma is good!" Kim said praising the aviators ability to steady the airplane.

"What?!" Alix shouted glaring at Kim.

"Well I mean, that was a tough thing to pull out" Kim apologized.

"Markov computed that the akumatized person must be the leader of the acrobatic pilot squad, he is the only person in France known to perform such stunts." Max informed.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were free falling again following the airplane. They spread their hands and legs crossing more and more distance in the horizontal.

As the airplane was saved from its fall the akuma searched his surroundings for the two superheroes. They were both flying in parallel to him one near his left and another near his right. When he pointed his hand to either of them, they would drop below the lower wing or above the upper wing and he could not hit them without removing one wing from the airplane.

"Look, they have something like wings" Alix shouted.

"A new miraculous power" Rose chirped in awe.

"Cool" Juleka muttered to herself looking down towards the two superheroes flying far below their feet.

Nathaniel pulled out his tablet and started to draw. The new look of the two superheroes was too much for him and he just had to draw them.

"They are so brave" Ivan admired the two superheroes.

"I wander if they have parachutes at all" Mylenne wandered.

"Of course they have parachutes" Max said "there is 99% chance they are integral part of this transformation, in fact..." he stopped talking as Markov intervened.

"But they are known to fall out from the sky and still save themselves."

"That was close to the Eiffel Tower" Max crossed his arms while he looked at Markov.

"Eiffel tower is rather far from here" Alix noted looking to the distance, somewhere there in the city haze was the famous Parisian landmark, but they were too far from the city centre.

"I am sure they do not need parachutes" Kim crossed his arms.

"Ladybug needs an object to latch her yo-yo to slow down her fall and swing her to safety" Kim continued.

"Ladybug had a parachute when we were falling from the Eiffel Tower" Mylenne added. She got angry looks from Max and Markov.

Chat Noir and Ladybug spoke communicating through their earpieces.

"The akuma must be in the glasses" Ladybug said.

"Okay, I am on it" Chat yelled.

"No" Ladybug yelled to stop him, but Chat flew over Aviator scratching his head with his claws. The googles remained intact while the clawed leather cap healed on its own.

Akuma groaned and directed his hand and the airplane towards Chat. Ladybug launched her yo-yo and caught Chat pulling him away from the line of fire, but she lost her own momentum and both of them were free falling, side by side.

"Chat, why do you always do things like that?" Ladybug was exasperated.

"It was a purr-fect o-purr-tunity My Lady" Chat replied with a grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"I made a decision on the fly?" he continued.

Ladybug huffed.

"It looked plane simple!" he grinned again.

Ladybug looked away, launched her yo-yo up to catch the plane but they were falling too quickly. Chat extended his baton to the ground and caught Ladybug with the other arm. The baton slowed down their fall, then they stopped mid air hovering over ground holding the top of the extracted baton.

"Should I give you a lift, My Lady?" Chat asked extending his baton and launching them back high into the air.

Juleka, Rose and Mylenne cheered seeing the two superheroes rising up in the air on the baton.

"See, no parachutes" Kim yelled winningly.

"We did not bet yet!" Alix replied.

"Okay, I bet they do not have the parachutes as they do not need them" Kim was eager to enter any competitions.

"I would say with 100% certainty that those bumps on their backs are parachutes" Max cut in.

"And I would say they do not really need them" Markov chirped.

Max rolled his eyes. His own robot, his own creation, was having a mind of its own and was actually arguing against him? Max sighed. "We'll see."

Alya was filming the superhero duo while Nino warily observed the surrounding looking for the two winged airplane.

Ladybug was still annoyed by Chat's actions from before and she was staring at Chat.

"Admiring the view, My Lady?" Chat asked.

Ladybug glared at him "Chat, we are in the middle of a battle!"

They were holding to the top of the extended staff observing the akuma and the airplane sentimonster.

"The akuma is in his googles." Ladybug took a deep breath.

"I think we already established that, My Lady" Chat was puzzled.

"But we do not know where the amok is, it could be anything in his cockpit." She yelled.

"From what I could see, there was not much in that cockpit. Once we remove the akuma..." Chat trailed off as Ladybug punched him.

"We are sitting ducks here!" she yelled, her eyes were wide in panic, the airplane turned around and was almost facing them.

"Now you are doing it" Chat grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

She let go of the baton and spread her legs and arms to fly away. Chat instantly retracted his baton and followed. Soon he overtook Ladybug, he flew underneath her, upside down, facing her and grinning. Once he was right underneath he slowed down a little.

"I believe I can fly" he sang. Ladybug groaned.

They flew right and left evading possible light ray from the airplane and akuma's hand.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo once they were close.

"Chat, stay close" she yelled.

"Always, My Lady" he replied.

She grabbed him with her other hand once her yo-yo latched to the plane fuselage. Soon they were gliding pulled just behind the airplane.

Akuma noticed the yo-yo and pointed his hand towards the yo-yo on the airplane fuselage, when a purple mask appeared.

"Aviator, you can make the airplane disappear that way" Hawk Moth warned.

Aviator groaned angrily.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous!" Aviator yelled at the pair hanging from the yo-yo string.

Ladybug looked at Chat and nodded. While she held the yo-yo string with her right arm, she pulled out her left and they swung just under and behind the right wing. Chat held on to the Ladybug with his left arm and pulled out his right arm, they swung just under the left wing and sightly behind.

The akuma's head was jerking left and right, turning swiftly, trying to follow their movements.

Then Ladybug spread her legs opening the wing between them and they swung under the fuselage and slightly to the right. Chat grinned and did the same, they swung back to the left.

"Not fair, how can you have bigger wings than me" Ladybug groaned.

"That is why you have the brains My Lady" Chat grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you go first" Ladybug swung him forward. Chat landed on the lower wing, left of the fuselage and he grabbed to one rod that connected the upper and lower wing together. She swiftly swung below the fuselage and to the right and landed on the lower wing to the right of the fuselage. She unwrapped her yo-yo from the fuselage and grabbed in her right hand balancing on the lower wing.

Akuma pointed his hand towards Chat but he quickly jumped forward and down, he was hiding below the lower wing and held the front part of it not to fall off.

Then the akuma turned to Ladybug. She quickly climbed to stand on top of the upper wing, hidden from the Akuma.

"I need a distraction, Chat" she asked.

Chat pulled himself forward, facing upwards "Hey, Aviator" he yelled "what's up?"

Aviator groaned and turned towards Chat. Chat quickly disappeared below the lower wing, latching his claws into the edge not to fall of.

"Lucky Charm" Ladybug launched her yo-yo and calling for her magic object that should help her with defeating this akuma.

"A parachute?" she looked at the object with surprise. Then she looked around. Nothing was showing. She peeked over the edge of the upper wing. The only thing she saw was the Aviator himself.

"Okay, I thing I get it" she said as she withdrew from the edge of the wing.

"Fly away, My Lady!" Chat replied clinging to the lower part of the lower wing with his claws.

"Chat, you do you thing to his watch. I will go for his googles." She was brief, they both nodded although they could not see each other.

Chat's tail was fluttering behind him in the wind, he curled it upward and wrapped around one of the be3ams connecting the upper and lower wing. He let go pushing himself towards the fuselage, he quickly clawed up the fuselage towards the Aviator.

Ladybug saw that and peeked over the upper wing.

"Hey Aviator" she called and the Akuma looked up, away from Chat. She withdrew from his sight.

"Cataclysm" Chat said the moment he grabbed Aviators hand.

"No" Mayura yelled in Hawk Moth's lair.

Ladybug threw herself down over the edge of the upper wing and landed onto the fuselage, right in front of the Aviator. The parachute she got for her lucky charm was hanging from her shoulder. She grabbed the Aviator's googles of his head with her left hand and threw them to Chat who grabbed them.

"Nooo!" Hawk Moth Screamed in his Lair "You still have to land safely" he grinned wickedly. His blue eyes were as cold as ice.

The watch on Aviator's left arm disintegrated and a violet feather flew out from it. Ladybug launched her yo-yo and caught the feather. "Enough evil doing for you little amok." The airplane was turning into rust below her feet, around the Aviator and below Chat. She released the white feather. "Bye bye little feather."

Ladybug, Chat Noir and Aviator were now free falling.

"Chat, break them!" Ladybug yelled and then catch this she grabbed the spare parachute she got as her 1lucky Charm.

Chat broke the googles with his claws and a violet butterfly flew out from them. Ladybug released the parachute and launched her yo-yo. "Enough evil doing for you little akuma." She caught the violet butterfly. "Gotcha!" And then she released a white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly."

Chat caught the red backpack with black spots that held the spare parachute Ladybug got for her Lucky Charm.

Aviator transformed back into the pilot. All three were in free fall.

"No, Ladybug, no, Chat Noir, no!" Hawk Moth was yelling, he was angry and walking around his lair. "But they still have to land, don't they?" Mayura de transformed into Nathalie, her head dropped low in defeat, her arms hanging to her sides, her shoulders hunched. "Yes, they still have to land safely!"

"Where am I?" the pilot wandered looking around. Then he noticed the two superheroes.

"Oh no I was akumatized" the pilot panicked. "And I have no parachute!" he yelled.

"Good thing My Lady here got you a spare one." Chat said and got towards the pilot and put the backpack on him. The pilot helped with clutching the belts in front over his chest.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"We have to get low before opening the parachutes" Ladybug warned.

"We have to land before we have to de transform." Chat nodded in agreement understanding the issue.

"All three of us have to land before their transformation wears out and before Ladybug can invoke her miraculous magic that would restore everything as it was before." Chat told the pilot.

The pilot nodded in agreement.

They looked down at the crowd that was awaiting them.

"If we land there, we will never find a safe place to de transform." Ladybug said.

"There are people everywhere." Chat replied.

"There are hangars over there" the pilot pointed to several large buildings in the distance. "The one to the left should be empty right now, the other two have gusts from schools in the city."

"Okay, this means we have to go, My Lady" Chat said.

"Will you be okay?" Ladybug asked the pilot.

"Don't worry, I can handle the parachute myself" the pilot replied.

"Okay, bug out" Ladybug sad as she spread her arms and legs and her wings diverted the direction of her fall towards the hangar.

"Cat out" Chat said with a two finger salute and spread his arms and legs to fly towards the hangar too.

Ladybug waited until she was very close to the hangar and only then pulled the chord and opened her parachute, red with black spots. She quickly landed on the side of the hangar. She watched the pilot as he opened his parachute, it was red with black spots, just like her suit.

Chat Noir directed his fall towards the hangar. He enjoyed the experience of directing his free fall like this, he flew left and right until he was almost past the hangar. The he suddenly realized it was time and pulled the chord opening his black parachute. He pulled the ropes of the parachute with his claws to direct his fall and landed on top of the hangar and then quickly looked around. Just behind the hangar there was a grassy circle where his classmates were supposed to land with their parachutes. He quickly ran to the edge of the hangar and jumped to a container next to the hangar and then between the container and the hangar.

"Plagg, claws in" Chat Noir de transformed into Adrien. His backpack with the parachute was still on his back, intact.

"Camembert" Plagg whined and Adrien produced a triangle from his shirt.

"This is the last piece I have on me, the rest is in my bag in the locker room." Adrien warned.

"Are you looking for your girlfriend, kid?" Plagg teased munching on his cheese.

"She is not my girlfriend Plagg" Adrien groaned "And I did not see her parachute when I jumped out."

"She is fine, you'll see." Plagg replied knowingly, hiding his smirk behind the cheese. Plagg knew Marinette was Ladybug but could not say that to Adrien and keeping his mouth shut was becoming harder and harder, fortunately this time Plagg had Camembert to keep his mouth busy.

"The rest of the class is landing" he pointed towards the landing field. Then Adrien ran in that direction. "Perhaps she is already there."

"Don't you think you need a story to explain this?" Plagg said and pointed to the backpack with the parachute before disappearing into Adrien's shirt.

Adrien slowed down, he rubbed his neck, shrugged and then returned to running "I will think of something."

Alya and Nino already landed and were pulling their parachutes with them while the rest of the class was approaching the designated landing area.

"Hey dude, your parachute is already folded?" Nino greeted.

"Um, yeah?" Adrien replied sheepishly, he was not going to discard a perfect excuse offered like this.

"Can you show us how? They showed us during the training but we have to do it right for the next group." Alya asked with her arms full of the white fabric.

"I um eh" Adrien was rubbing the beck of his neck.

Alya raised her eyebrows. Nino was getting tangled in his bundle of white fabric. The other classmates were landing. Adrien looked over Alya and Nino.

"Where is Marinette?" he asked finally as he was not able to locate her.

"Dude, we thought she was with you" Nino replied, he raised his eyes from the giant bundle of light white cloth worried for his classmate and friend.

"When did she jump?" Alya asked.

"She was the first to jump and right in front of me, but when I was out, I could not see her parachute." Adrien was becoming more and more worried.

"We could not see you too dude, neither of you two were with the rest of the class." Nino replied.

"Well, I had to lose my first parachute because I was scared the akuma would hit me and I was free falling for some time before I activated the spare one." Adrien replied.

"Ah, so you ditched your parachute you did not fold it?" Kim cut in as he landed.

"He still had to use a spare one, otherwise he would splash in a pile of goo." Nino replied. Alya made a disgusted face and Adrien winced.

Ladybug watched as the red parachute with black spots landed in the distance, it was an open space visible from all sides, but away from the crowds of spectators. As soon as she was certain the pilot was safely on the ground she launched her yo-yo into the air and quietly said "Miracoulous Ladybug." The magical cloud of ladybugs swirled around restoring the parachutes back in the sky where they disappeared, the airplanes reappeared in the sky right in the spots where they disappeared. Several hot air balloons were restored into the group to a large surprise to the occupants of the surrounding balloons. The red parachute with black spots connected to the pilot disappeared too. Ladybug sighed in relief as she saw how many airplanes, hot air balloons and parachutes were restored. She hoped everyone was back.

"Spots off" she whispered and transformed back into Marinette. She quickly produced a cookie. "I have to find Adrien" Marinette whispered hiding Tikki and the cookie in her overall. She ran towards the landing space for parachutes.

Adrien was watching around, following the swirl of the magical ladybugs and noticing different things that reappeared. Then he noticed Alya was filming with her mobile phone again.

"Perhaps she is one of the parachutes that appeared there now?" Nino said pointing to the sky.

Adrien felt cold sweat on his back at the thought that Marinette might have been hit by the akuma and disappeared. He felt relieved that Ladybug would restore his classmate, no, his friend back. He felt Plagg scratching him underneath his shirt and overall and he rubbed the place with his hand.

Adrien and Alya were looking up. There were several parachutes, all persons were dressed in the same grey and yellow overalls as the rest of the class. But the figures were adults, their instructors and their teacher, probably, Adrien was looking if one body looked smaller that the rest, but could not identify one.

"They are the instructors and Ms Bustier" Alix yelled.

The whole class has landed and they were bustling through their parachutes.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!" the tall blonde girl complained as she got her arms and legs tangled in the parachute ropes. "Sabrina!" she demanded.

The copper haired girl was tangled in her own parachute but stumbled towards Chloe. Once she got right next to Chloe, she tripped and both of them fell down tangled in each other and the ropes of their parachutes.

"All right" an authoritative voice came from the edge of the landing field. "Where are your instructors?" Ms Mendeleev stood there with her hands on her hips. "They were supposed to help you with the parachutes."

"They got hit." Alix replied.

"They are still hanging up there" Kim pointed to the sky.

"Okay, I am getting someone!" Ms Mendeleev turned around "Do not move until I am back" she yelled over her shoulder.

Kim snickered as he pulled a few ropes tangling Alix into her parachute, a piece of fabric covering her face.

"She said do not move, Kim" Rose chirped.

"I knew it!" Alix shouted.

"I can say with 90% certainty you are doing this because you lost your bet" Max was tangled in his parachute with only his eyes with glasses peeking from the white fabric.

"If you move your right shoulder up and your left leg back you should be able to untangle the top of your body" Markov told Max as the robot hovered above the boy's head.

Max did as told and the white fabric slipped from his head and shoulders.

"Thank you Markov" Max replied, he decided not to tease for the lost bet. The little robot was helping.

"This is so romantic, all the girls in white, like the wedding dresses" Rose chirped.

Mylenne and Ivan looked at each other with soft eyes and then hugged.

"Argh" Alix groaned underneath her parachute "Max, can you borrow Markov for a minute?"

"Cool" Juleka muttered spreading her arms, spreading the white fabric wide.

"You look just like an angel, Juleka" Mylenne looked at her with wide eyes holding Ivan.

Nathaniel was jerking and pulling his arms from underneath his parachute until he dug out his arms holding his tablet and pen, he started drawing while the rest of his body remained tangled in ropes and wrapped in the parachute.

"I look like a Roman emperor" Kim raised his nose to the sky, he hung the parachute off his shoulders like a Roman robe and wrapped a rope around his head.

"You look like a Roman idiot" Alix yelled as Markov helped her to remove the parachute off her face.

Adrien felt a hand on his shoulder. It was a man in the same grey and yellow overall, he was the first of a group of parachuter that were brought by Ms Mendeleev.

"Kid, you can go to that hangar over there, we will untangle your friends" the man spoke and the rest of the men and women quickly distributed around and helped the students to untangle and fold their parachutes.

Adrien walked towards the hangar, his head hung low. Where was Marinette?

"Adrien?" he heard a faint voice from the direction of the hangar. Only then he saw her. A small figure with a helmet on her head, two pigtails peeking on the sides, dressed in a grey and yellow overall that was slightly to big for her.

"Marinette? You are okay!" he yelled and ran towards her. He pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"Adrien? Okay too are you?" Marinette spoke to his chest.

He smiled over her hair "Yes I am okay, and the rest of the class is over there, a little bit tangled but okay" he laughed "My Bustier and the instructors are just about to land."

Marinette concentrated on her breathing. Adrien hugged her. Friends were doing such things, right? Alya was doing that all the time. It was fine. Except Marinette's heart was beating so loud she could hardly hear anything, but Adrien's voice. She hid her face in his shirt as she felt very warm and expected to be completely red. He kept holding them even as voices approached them.

"She is okay" Adrien yelled over his shoulder. His back was facing their colleagues and Marinette was hidden from them behind his body, save her arms wrapped around him.

"Hey dude, is that Marinette?" Kim yelled.

"Yes, dude, it is" Nino replied.

"Girl, where have you been?" Alya screamed.

Adrien unwrapped his arms and she did the same, but the girl blushed and looked to the ground hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"I.." she stuttered. Fortunately, Alya did not expect an answer from Marinette. She knew the girl was unable to speak while Adrien held her. Adrien sported a wide grin of pure joy.

"She is fine" he smiled and then let her go. Marinette wobbled on her feet.

"Okay, everyone to the hangar, take of your gear and store it properly" a loud voice from the instructor could be heard from their back.

They walked towards the hangar in the group.

"Girl, you will have to tell me everything" Alya said pulling Marinette along.

"She probably lost her first parachute just like Adrien did. Otherwise, how would she be here before all of us?" Nino felt sorry for Marinette as she was interrogated by Alya.

"Yes, and that is exactly what I want to know" Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

Marinette sighed. Alya suspected that Marinette and Adrien were falling together (little did both of them know how much it was true), not that Marinette transformed into Ladybug. Marinette blushed to the idea but felt relieved. At least her identity was safe.

The students took off and put away their parachutes and overalls and helmets. They all cheered when Ms Bustier appeared and helped her with her gear. The class enjoyed the air show a little more before it was time to get back to the bus. Alya sat with Nino.

"I have to edit and post all my videos of the akuma fight to the Ladyblog." Alya said with a wink and Nino will help me with the new editing software that works on the phone. This meant Marinette would sit with Adrien on the way back. And it would be fine if Alya did not wink when she said that. And it would help if Marinette could push her feelings away. But, she was so worried for Adrien and then he hugged her when she found him and she was feeling unsure about this.

"Sorry, Marinette, I might be a bit boring company on the way, I feel so tired" Adrien jawed. A lot of akuma fights in the last two weeks, a lot of night fights and the lack of sleep made him tired.

Marinette sat beside the window, while Adrien sat next to her.

Adrien closed his eyes and Marinette saw him and then peeked into her purse that was on her other side. Tikki blinked back. Marinette inhaled to ask Tikki how to deal with the current situation, but Tikki blinked once more, not peeking out.

"Hey, Marinette" Adrien asked. The girl startled. He might have noticed Tikki in her purse.

"Mhm" Marinette turned her head up and looked to his face loosing herself in his green eyes.

"Remember that small red plush toy I asked you to do?" Adrien tentatively explored if it was too much to ask for it now. He just wanted a subject to talk about.

"Y..yeah?" Marinette asked. Her eyes widened in panic, he was talking about Tikki. Could he have discovered her identity. She still has not invented an excuse why she was absent from the rest of the class. And she could not use the disappearance this time as she did not land with the teacher and the instructors.

"Well, um, I know you have been busy" Adrien continued, he noticed the panic in girls eyes. "You do not have to do it if you do not have the time."

"Um, well, I made something, it is not finished yet." Marinette muttered opening her purse. The plush Tikki popped out. There was no doubt that Tikki pushed the plush up in order to hide to the bottom below.

"I did not have the time to give it to you this morning. Here" Marinette pulled the plush out and held it to Adrien on the palm of her hand "It is not finished yet but.."

"It is perfect" Adrien replied "Thank you Marinette, I will not bother you more with my orders." He smiled and held the plush to his face. He looked at Marinette with pure joy. Gentle smile and green eyes pierced right into the girls soul. She blushed back, her lips forming a gentle smile.

Adrien looked back at the plush and put it into his shirt pocket. Marinette smiled once more and then turned away from the boy. She was relieved he did not ask her where she had been during the akuma attack. Instead, Adrien held the toy she made close to his heart and then put it away into his shirt. She sighed and relaxed into her seat. Soon, her eyelids became heavy and she drifted into slumber.

Adrien rubbed the spot on his chest where Plagg scratched underneath his shirt. He leaned to his side and slid his hand into his shoulder bag then he pulled out a cheese triangle. He put it into his shirt checking if anyone was watching. He felt relieved to see Marinette's eyes were closed and the girl was completely relaxed. She was probably asleep. The boy leaned into her side and closed his eyes. It was nice to relax like this next to a friend.

Later that afternoon in his room Adrien was practising on his grand piano expecting Plagg was either eating or sleeping. But then he noticed in the corner of his eye that the black blur moved quickly and melted with the red blur. He stopped splaying the same second.

"Oh Sugarcube" Plagg spoke to the red plush toy.

Adrien whipped his head around so quickly he felt dizzy. "Sugarcube?"

"Oh, yes, I am calling her Sugarcube." Plagg held the toy closer.

"So it is a she?" Adrien asked as he got up from the piano and crossed his arms.

"Of course? You got it from your girlfriend?" Plagg asked.

"She smelled like cookies when Marinette gave her to me!" Adrien groaned "Now she will smell like spoiled cheese."

"Oh, she smells so nice" Plagg teased.

"You are not taking that toy away from me too!" Adrien walked after Plagg, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Plagg. Plagg phased through the pillow, but the toy did not so it fell to the floor together with the pillow where Adrien picked it up.

"It is mine" Adrien held the toy close to himself. But then he pulled it away to be able to look at it.

"You can get it on one condition, though." Adrien offered to Plagg. "Tell me how Ladybug's kwami looks like."

Plagg looked at him with his eyes wide open. He looked at Adrien then at the toy then back at Adrien. He couldn't tell. He really couldn't. But he wanted the toy so much. The little black flying cat sighed.

"I can't tell you that and you know it." Plagg replied crossing his arms (paws).

Adrien turned around and put the toy on the piano. He resumed playing the same composition from before.

"Perhaps the boy is not as dumb as I thought" Plagg muttered as he phased into the mini fridge holding his stash of cheese.


	16. The Tutor

Note: As an adult and a parent of school children I had several 'Lila's in my life. I am forced to work with one (well, he is a guy). I had to move my middle child from one class to another because of another 'Lila'.

The adults are not smarter than kids in recognizing such persons, if anything, they are smarter. The parents, such as Lila's mother character, would never reveal them nor scold them in front of anyone. In real life, Lila's mother would not scold Lila because she lied, but because she was caught doing so. And she would scold her daughter in private, not in front of the class. Actually, in public, she would defend her daughter and attack anyone who opposed her.

**The Tutor**

The class has left for the air show and Lila was left alone for her lunch break. Her eyes were shooting daggers. She was ready to go to anyone and have her way, but everyone left. Her first thoughts were on planning a revenge for Marinette. How could she get back the attention of the whole class? Lila has worked so hard to remove Marinette as someone worthy of anyone's attention and Marinette has switched it back so quickly. And with what? A lame air show? She needed to plan this well.

She stood in the cafeteria mingling with students she did not know, they were either older or younger than her. Well, she might as well become the centre of their attention. She quickly charmed an older boy to carry her tray because of her wrist injured while she was doing some charity event with Prince Ali. She could not stop talking about her achievements the whole way as they were picking their food. He took her tray on one hand and his own on the other, raising both trays above the heads of other students. He put the tray where she told him to and even pulled out a chair for her with the same hand. She sat down, when she turned around, the older boy disappeared. Well, she would not be deterred by such petty details. She sat alone at the table and looked around for her next possible fan club.

Several younger students asked if the seats were free. Lila eyed the girls and offered them her sly smile. The students asked her if she was not supposed to go to the air show but she quickly invented why she was too busy due all the famous people she has to hang out with and of course she has been to so many air shows, that she might find this particular one a bit dull. The boy got a bit offended, he was so eager to go to the air show, but the class his age was not invited to go at all. His brows furrowed and he quickly finished his food. The girls were charmed by Lila's stories, they listened with mouths open and they barely blinked, their food laid forgotten in front of them.

Principle Damocles entered the cafeteria.

"Ms Rossi, here you are, please report to my office as soon as you are finished." He told her. Then he continued walking around asking several other students to join him as soon as they were finished with their lunch.

"Oh, he must need my help with something" Lila fluttered her eyelashes to the younger girls "I have so much experience from different schools all around the world. Principle Damocles probably wants me to help him make this school more up to certain standards."

But then, just as he was on his way out, Principle Damocles turned around and went back to Lila "Ms Rossi, would you please be so kind as to bring all your notebooks with you while you are coming. Not the copies you got from your classmates. We need input on your ability to follow classes and take notes before we can organize proper tutoring for you." Principle Damocles smiled and turned around on his heel. He walked out in a steady pace.

The two younger girls stared at Lila. Lila glared at Principle Damocles back. Then she noticed the younger girls at her table staring at her as well as few kids from the surrounding tables.

"Oh, I studied in so many different schools so far and have such diverse knowledge of life that I sometimes forget at which level my knowledge should be for this school." She used her sweet voice and most of the children around were charmed. As Lila got up and left, the true meaning of her words sank in in several students and they took the offence.

"Ms Rossi, your notes are showing you are not able to follow the classes properly. You will have to improve your note taking skill. Therefore, this afternoon you will practice in another class with Ms Ducrocq." Principle Damocles was talking while flipping the pages of her, mostly empty, notebooks.

"Principle Damocles, this is because of my tinnitus, Marinette made me sit in the back of the class. And that is only one tiny detail. She isolated me from the rest of the class. She excluded me from today's excursion." Lila explained while pretending to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I am really sorry about that Ms Rossi, but I was informed you were given a front row seat." Principle Damocles checked some paperwork "Marinette does not even sit in the front row in your class. And you were miraculously healed?" Principle Damocles raised his eyebrows, then he pulled out his keyboard and typed something to the computer. "Here, a mandatory hearing test is scheduled for you tomorrow during the lunch break, make sure you take it Ms Rossi."

"Principle Damocles, I could not possibly, you see, my tinnitus is not permanent it only appears when there are certain sounds and Marinette makes sure I always experience them just before or during class." Lila replied.

"You will explain it all at the medical exam." Principle Damocles smiled and pressed a button and several older students entered the office. "May I introduce you to these fine young ladies and gentlemen. These are your tutors for history, French, English, mathematics and sciences. These are volunteers, out excellent students from senior year." He nodded to the older students to sit down. "If they find they could not satisfy your needs, you will be assigned adult professional tutors and we will arrange a meeting with your parents to agree on sharing the expenses."

"Principle Damocles, my parents are very busy, they are not able to appear on a meeting." Lila used her most pleading voice.

"Of course they are, Ms Rossi, I am aware of that."principle Damocles adjusted in his seat and addressed the older students. "Now please introduce yourselves and then you are free to go, Ms Rossi is going to practice taking notes in a class today."

The rest was a blur, there were two boys and two girls, they said their names and what subjects they will be tutoring. Then they left. The teacher, Ms Ducrocq, led her from the principle's office to her classroom and put her on the additional desk in front of the first row. She sat alone and had no choice to do anything other than to take notes. She finally had an idea what to do.

She wanted to tell Adrien's father what Marinette did.

Marinette made Adrien go to the air show.

Marinette made him jump with a parachute.

Marinette made him smile.

Marinette made him laugh.

It was all Marinette's fault.

But her first opportunity to use her phone was the first short break and there was not answer, not even from Nathalie (they were busy producing an akuma and an amok, but students were not aware of that as the event was on the outskirts of Paris), only the automatic secretary. The students in this class were quickly charmed by her stories. Well, Gabriel was a busy man. The next breaks were not any better and she could not reach him even after school. On the other hand, she could tell more stories to these students. She gave her notes to Ms Ducrocq and left the school.

She was already home when she got a message from Gabriel for her to wait for him on a particular bench in a particular park. Her mother was home already and she had to invent an excuse to go out again. She said she is meeting Adrien, as if her boyfriend Adrien, who suddenly had time for her in his busy schedule.

Lila waited on the bench in the park. A car stopped behind her. He complained why she was bothering him with phone calls all day. She poured all her anger out. Gabriel was frustrated. He wanted to transform on the spot, in his car and release an akuma on Lila, she would make an excellent akuma at this moment, but he was in his car and had no butterflies around to evilize. He made a mental note to have Nathalie organize transport of several specimens around with them when they were going around for meetings such as this one.

"This Marinette girl is very resourceful?" Gabriel asked.

"Um, yes?" Lila was confused, she was not entirely sure what resourceful meant.

Gabriel was satisfied. This Marinette girl should be akumatized. She might be a difficult opponent for Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"What do we have on Marinette?" Gabriel asked Nathalie. She sat in the back of the car next to Gabriel and handed him her tablet. He took the tablet from her without words and read the notes on it. It was the girl who won some competition he launched. She also returned the book Adrien had stolen from his safe and begged for Adrien to return to school. He noticed her earrings back then and asked her about them while she was returning the book. He suspected this girl might be Ladybug. He returned the tablet to Nathalie.

"Very well, do you think you cold get this girl akumatized?" Gabriel asked Lila.

"Of course!" Lila sneered with satisfaction "It will be my pleasure."

"Very well then, until next time, Ms Rossi" Gabriel greeted as he pressed the button to pull up his window and the car left.

Lila walked home with a wicked grin on her face. Of course, that was the perfect solution, she should get Marinette akumatized. Then the two most despicable persons, Ladybug and Marinette, would fight each other, and she wanted to be there to watch and enjoy.

The next day …

"Good morning class, I hope you had some rest after the experience yesterday" Ms Bustier greeted and took attendance. Each student had something to say about yesterdays experiences on the air show so attendance took considerable time. Just as they were finished, a brown haired girl with olive green eyes entered the classroom.

"Good morning Lila" Ms Bustier greeted "Nice of you to join us."

"Oh, Ms Bustier, I am so sorry I got late, you see I was so busy..." Lila put on her best sly smile and spoke in most gentle voice, but Ms Bustier cut her off.

"With your special needs and abilities being evaluated and being assigned tutors with principle Damocles, yes, thank you Lila, now please take your seat, we have a lot of things to do." Ms Bustier replied speaking gently, with utmost care and understanding. The whole class cooed with compassion for the poor girl who needed help with studying. Lila glowed for the attention.

"Okay class, today you are finally going to present your projects from last week. Several of you have asked for extension." Ms Bustier first glanced at Chloe. Chloe bothered to give her a smile and a nod acknowledging the favour. Truth to be told, Chloe asked for prolongation of submitting her group report and presenting her group presentation because her group (read Sabrina) could not find the time to write the report and the presentation since the group had to organize Chloe's birthday last Sunday.

"I hope you are ready now" Ms Bustier looked towards Lila. "Now, I have the information on when each presentation and report was submitted to the school website and who submitted it." The class hitched as one, they were mostly submitting at the last moment. The teacher smiled reassuringly. "Would you like to do the presentations in the order they were submitted?" There was a general sigh of relief and several students were nodding.

"Well than, Adrien and Marinette, would you do us the honours?" Ms Bustier asked as she opened their presentation.

Adrien jumped from his place and turned towards Marinette who first managed to sweep all her things from the desk to the floor while she was getting up. Then both of them crouched and picked up her things from the floor. Then their heads lightly bumped as they were straightening up. Then they put the things on her desk. But a notebook slipped back to the floor again. Marinette's hands were visibly trembling.

"Come on, leave it, Alya can you please pick it up?" Adrien grabbed her hands and pulled her towards the steps. Chloe huffed at these events, laughed quietly and examined her nails. The rest of the class laughed louder at Marinette's clumsiness. The girls crossed their fingers for Marinette. They knew how awkward and clumsy Marinette could be when close to Adrien and now she was supposed to present the work together with him. Lila glared. That damned girl with pigtails was stealing Adrien and the class's attention again.

"I can't believe she is acting it so well." Lila whispered, several classmates turned around and looked at her but mostly said nothing.

Adrien and Marinette walked to the front and turned towards the class.

"one. Two. Three!" Adrien counted quietly and both exchanged a nod. Adrien spoke one sentence. Marinette the next one. Then Adrien pressed the button on the remote control and switched to the next slide and they repeated what they exercised. They went quickly through the slides. Lila raised her hand wanting to interrupt Marinette and get everyone's attention.

"We should wait until they are finished for the questions" Rose whispered, Nathaniel nudged Lila's side and waved his index finger. Ms Bustier had her back turned to Lila as she was watching the presentation.

"And as a last addition to our project, Marinette made these wonderful plush toys of Ladybug and Chat Noir from the akuma attack on Monday last week." Adrien added pulling the two toys from behind his back and showing them to the class.

Marinette blushed. That part was not rehearsed, she got surprised.

The rest of the class wanted to see and hold the toys.

But Ms Buster took the opportunity to be the first to examine the toys.

"These are really excellent work, Marinette." Ms Bustier praised. "And you even found the time to do them and be the first to submit the report and the presentation."

Then Ms Bustier called out the next group and the next one. Lila kept whispering against Marinette. How the assignment was light. How she surely did not have to move a finger, it was obvious, Marinette did not do the research, she did no write the report not the presentation, she was making those toys. How Marinette had plenty of time because she was not needed by anybody. How Lila could never find the time due to her charity work and world travel and … Students nodded absent-mindedly while they were following the presentations of their colleagues. Rose and Juleka nodded in compassion, they knew hos Lila was busy, both girls had to step in for her for their group assignment.

After Chloe's presentation, it was turn for Lila's group. Lila approached the front of the class. She did not share the spotlight with anyone. In her group, Juleka and Rose wrote the report, Nathaniel made the presentation and Lila made the sacrifice of presenting it to the class. Nathaniel, Juleka and Rose even made the notes on what to say with each slide.

"I do not need help to present our group work, I can do it by myself, and I will do it in spite of my painful wrist and..." Lila started.

"It is alright Lila, you can proceed, we understand your predicament." Ms Bustier was full of understanding. "It is really brave of you, now class, please give her some encouragement."

The whole class applauded in encouragement. Adrien sighed quietly while clapping. Marinette rolled her eyes.

Lila took the remote control for the projector and pressed the buttons randomly, she flipped the presentation back and forth without looking at the screen beside her. She spoke whatever occurred to her mind, not what her group had prepared to say or present. Most of the things she said were pure fantasy and consequently, nobody had ever heard of it before. It was so interesting to hear, even her own group was visibly surprised and awed by what Lila had to say. Marinette ignored her completely staring into the back of Adrien's head. She was on her cloud nine from the presentation. Lila flipped back and forth between the slides and spoke and spoke until Ms Bustier stopped her.

"Thank you Lila, this was a really long presentation indeed." Ms Bustier praised her in a tone one would use to praise a toddler. "May I ask you to thank our presenter?" The class applauded in return. Lila glowed. The students in her group applauded too, relieved that the presentation was finally finished.

The bell rang and Ms Bustier announced that they will continue with history after a short break.

Everyone commented on the last presentation, the length and how many things Lila said about her subject that nobody ever heard of.

"Oh, I really did my research while I was travelling the world I could find far more stories and facts." Lila smiled. She was surrounded by her classmates again.

"She is our Baron Munchausen" Marinette groaned in her seat. Adrien laughed as he turned around. Nino gave him a questioning look.

"It is a children's book." Adrien replied shrugging his shoulders, he was aware that he had slightly different knowledge than many of his classmates.

"You were homeschooled dude." Nino added.

"But how our girl knows this baron?" Alya winked to Marinette Marinette blushed in response.

"Oh, I have met several barons and baronesses" Lila cut in to pull Alya's attention away from Marinette.

"Have you heard of this Baron Munch…?" Nino started.

Oh, this was too good to miss.

"Baron Munchausen" Adrien finished. He leaned back smiled and waited for Lila's reply.

"Oh, yes, we are the best of friends, uncle Baron Munchausen is like a family to me." she pretended to remember some nice moments looking at the ceiling.

"I bet you travelled the world together" Marinette tried and failed to hide her snort.

"Well, in fact, I will have you know that we did!" Lila said "The baron and me were through thick and thin all over the world."

"He was probably the perfect travelling companion." Chloe huffed and waved her ponytail.

"Such a gentleman." Adrien added.

"Oh yes" she tried to grab Adrien's hand several times before finally managing to cling onto him "You have met him too?" she asked fluttering her eyelashes.

"No I haven't met him in person" Adrien replied trying to get his arm back.

"No Lila, Adriekins and me only had the honour to read about him." Chloe cut in between Adrien and Lila. Adrien was relieved to have his arm free for a few seconds, but then Chloe latched on it. He sighed.

It never occurred to Lila to research that specific baron before spreading more stories about him and their friendship and achievements they accomplished together. Marinette was utterly annoyed but decidedly ignored the stories and kept sketching in her sketchbook. Adrien hoped this would finally reveal Lila for what she was. Chloe ignored her as usual. But the stories of the courts and traditions and meeting royalty and travelling the world always consumed the attention of their classmates and this was no exception.

Except, there was someone who did some data checking. Weather or not you would consider it someone or something is your own point of view, but Markov did his fact checking, nevertheless. While Max was listening to Lila and from time to time he even spoke, filling in with some actual facts on what baron's are on rare occasions anyone was allowed to speak, besides Lila, Markov collected the facts and even an electronic version of the children's book on Baron Munchausen.

Markov got out from Max's bag. Markov surveyed the situation and the scene he detected defied his logical circuits. Markov went thorough his memory and every story he heard from Lila starting checking the facts. Soon he discovered all of them defied logic in some way and could not possibly be true.

Ms Bustier entered the classroom in order to resume the history lesson followed by the bell while everyone went to their seats.

The next short breaks were filled with stories, during them Lila slipped poisonous statements about Marinette in her speeches every now and then. Soon, the lunch break was approaching.

"Oh I knew this girl all sweet on the outside, but always finding something wrong with me, always searching for something bad, almost like Marinette..." the class would glance at the mentioned girl, she would struggle to produce no reaction thinking 'more just like you'. Adrien winced. Chloe's nails were never more interesting for their owner.

"These guys we met in the dark alley looked really bad. But he chased them away using only his words. You have to really know how to threaten a person using only your words to scare the world out of them and make them obey what you want of them. Ask Marinette how to do it in a girl's bathroom. I would never be able to do something like that." Lila finished in her sweet voice fluttering her eyelashes. Adrien glanced towards Marinette and noticed how Marinette shuddered above her sketchbook. Her face was distorted at some memory Adrien could not relate to. There was something odd in her reaction. Chloe was less subtle, she literally stared at Marinette.

"I could do so much for you. I know so many people. If only I was allowed." Lila glanced towards the pigtailed girl who sat above her sketchbook. Adrien noticed that Marinette's head was leaning on her hands in such a way that her fingertips covered her ears.

It was just after the last morning class and the lunch break just started. Adrien nudged Marinette and her face rose. Her eyes were lost. Adrien waved his head for her to follow him out from the classroom. So, she quickly picked up her sketchbook and her backpack and followed. Her head was hanging low ans she hugged the sketchbook in front of her. Marinette was feeling so good about the world only yesterday. She was her class's hero only this morning, celebrated for organizing jump with a parachute. Now, everyone was buying these awful lies about her. It was just a too steep slope to descend.

"I feel Ms Rossi finally managed to bring our next candidate into proper condition." Gabriel Agreste smiled in his office. He turned to the painting of his wife and pressed a few buttons. The floor opened and he disappeared through the opening. Soon he appeared in his lair.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise" he called and transformed into Hawk Moth. Then he caught a white butterfly in his hands. The butterfly changed colour into violet.

"Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her." Hawk Moth released the violet butterfly and it fluttered away through a small circular opening in the middle of a large window.

Adrien walked beside Marinette. He noticed her mood.

"Lila hurt you." Adrien said matter of factly.

Marinette weakly nodded while she kept her head down.

Adrien's eyes were angry. It was him who told her that Lila's lies were not hurting anyone. And he was wrong. Lila's lies were hurting Marinette.

"How long?" he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they were approaching the stairs.

"Since … since she returned?" Marinette answered but it sounded like a question.

Adrien thought a little bit as they were descending the stairs, holding the girl that walked next to him with one arm. He suspected her eyes might be wet and her eyesight was a bit blurry at the moment. The moment their feet were off the last step he stopped.

A purple butterfly approached the school.

"Everything Lila said about you, was in fact valid for her." Adrien said quietly. Marinette produced no reaction. She looked to their feet. He pulled her to the side of the stairs and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

The purple butterfly hovered high above them.

"The emotion is receding." Hawk Moth spoke through his teeth "Perhaps we could help a little. Nathalie?". Hawk Moth raised a hand signalling Nathalie to do something they arranged before.

"Did she threaten you?" Adrien asked. He felt Marinette nod against his chest. He held her tighter. She shuddered but slowly her head rose and soon she looked at him.

At that moment Adrien's phone rang. He sighed pulling his phone out, the other hand still wrapped around Marinette.

"Yes Nathalie?" he asked. "Hm, yes, that is great, thanks Nathalie" and then he was off the phone.

"Listen, I am meeting Kagami in front of school. Would you join us? I do not want to leave you alone like this." He told the girl who blushed in response.

"I do not want to interfere … between you and Kagami." she spoke quietly, he could barely hear her.

The purple butterfly was getting closer.

"Nathalie just informed me she put an extra practice with her into my schedule. But, we are all friends, aren't we?" Adrien said pulling her towards the school entrance.

Marinette looked to the side.

"We are all friends..." she whispered.

"Yes?" Adrien answered.

Marinette was deep in her thoughts. So they are all friends, would that mean that Kagami is not the girl he loves? Marinette understood that Kagami liked him, as more than just a friend, she was quite clear about it. Still, Adrien considered her a friend.

The violet butterfly slowly fluttered away, higher in the air.

"Stay close my akuma" Hawk Moth ordered and the violet butterfly returned, and landed on the school rooftop.

Adrien sighed "So, would yo go with Kagami and me, we are allowed to practice fencing in the park." He winked. Marinette smiled. "Would you join us?" Marinette nodded as she looked up towards his face and then quickly down.

"Okay, then, let's go." Adrien said and pulled her away.

They went towards the school entrance. Kagami was waiting on the stairs just in front of the door. She turned around and first frowned at the sight of Adrien pulling Marinette along in a hug, but then she noticed Marinette's distressed state and decided to smile.

"Hi Kagami" Adrien and Marinette greeted.

"Hi Adrien, Marinette" she greeted back.

"I have invited Marinette to our impromptu fencing practice" Adrien smiled with a wink.

"What is wrong?" Kagami asked looking at Marinette worriedly.

Marinette sighed, she did not want to remember not to talk about it.

"It was someone not worth our time." Adrien smiled and offered his free hand to Kagami.

Then they discussed what they would actually do. They concluded it would be the best to go to the park they said they would visit, but to walk there, not to be taken by their cars. Then Marinette offered to pass by the bakery and grab something for lunch. At that offer, Kagami looked at Adrien questioningly, but Adrien nodded full of enthusiasm so she agreed too. Kagami seldom ate anything from a bakery. She had no idea what kid of food to expect.

While they were discussing what to do, the rest of the class collected on the stairs behind them. Marinette was explaining to Kagami what kinds of pastries they have. Adrien let them speak as he typed the message to his driver. He overheard the conversation behind his back.

"I can't believe she pretends to like him just to get into his father's company." Lila spoke in her favourite speech voice. Adrien rose his head from his phone to Marinette. She was still talking about pastries, she did not notice Lila.

"Let's go to that bakery of yours, all this talk has made me hungry" Adrien tapped his belly. He just wanted to remove Marinette as far away as possible.

The three of them left the stairs and the violet butterfly hovered high above the school.

"No" Hawk Moth shouted in his lair "the feelings almost disappeared." He clenched his fist. Nathalie checked the time. "Should we wait for that particular girl or akumatize someone else? I am sure Ms Rossi would be more than willing." Hawk Moth sighed "No, I want this girl. Lila will have to play her part. Wait for her, my little akuma."

The trio entered the bakery. Sabine and Tom greeted the children and quickly introduced themselves to Kagami. She looked at Sabine and Tom in wander. They insisted on her calling them Sabine and Tom. They hugged their daughter. After that they both hugged Adrien and Kagami. Kagami seldom received a hug from her mother. Marinette's parents smiled. Marinette's parents offered ridiculous amounts of food her mother would not deem acceptable for a warrior. Adrien's eyes went wide for each piece of pastry. Kagami did not know what to think of them. She explained she never tried most of it. Marinette's parents decided to fix that and quickly packed three brown paper bags and sent the kids away to the park.

In the park, they first ate, they made Kagami take at least one bite of every sort of pastry they got. Adrien's driver brought drinks and Adrien's fencing gear. Adrien borrowed his gear to Marinette to fence against Kagami. They were more fooling around than doing actual fencing. Kagami was loosing her competitive edge. Afterwards, it was Adrien against Kagami and finally Kagami borrowed her gear to Marinette and whispered a few pieces of advice into the girls ear. Marinette laughed at what Kagami whispered and Adrien frowned. They partially fenced, partially fooled around, laughing a lot. Before the fun was over, Adrien's driver approached them and coughed into his fist.

"Oh, it is time to go back to school already?" Kagami checked the time on her phone. Adrien and Marinette removed the fencing gear and put it into duffel bags.

They walked to school together talking and laughing. Kagami was thrilled with having Marinette for a friend. Her parents were amazing. She tried many new sorts of food this afternoon. Adrien was relieved to see Marinette smiling, goofing around and laughing at his jokes. Even the stupid ones. Even if she rolled her eyes to his jokes while she laughed.

They arrived in front of the school and found a group of classmates but no Lila. She was supposed to have had her hearing examined, but her classmates did not have a clue about it. They went together to their classroom. Ms Bustier was already there picking up some papers. She pulled Marinette to the side.

"Marinette, I am going to principle Damocles with these papers. I should be back in a few minutes." Ms bustier spoke quickly and quietly. Then she approached even closer. "Marinette, thank you for organizing this tutoring for Lila, she really needs it. You were a great help in identifying her learning issues.. It should have been me to discover that." Ms Bustier left in a hurry.

Marinette lowered her head as she remembered the other girl and her actions from that morning. The teacher spoke quietly, but few students who were in the classroom overheard every word, especially Adrien who sat in the first row. Adrien smiled at her hoping this would not bring the girl down.

"You are a really great friend Marinette" Rose chirped.

"Cool friend" Juleka muttered.

Nathaniel blushed and nodded behind the girls.

Max looked at Marinette and acknowledged his appreciation, but then he swiftly turned away, back to Markov.

"But Markov, this makes no sense." Max complained as if he merely continued an argument he had with is robot some time ago.

"My data show that it is the truth." Markov replied proudly.

"I can't believe this." Max said looking at his tablet.

Markov appeared annoyed for a moment but he decided to give his human friend some time to process the information.

"Do you have more of this?" Max asked pointing to something on his screen.

Markov nodded eagerly.

"Could you verify this data, we need to have the complete explanation." Max told Markov and then turned towards Marinette and smiled.

The rest of their classmates entered the classroom and Ms Bustier soon followed resuming their afternoon class.

The violet butterfly stood idly on the school rooftop.

"Ms Rossi, we will have to call in your parents, you really need all the help you can get." Principle Damocles got up from his chair leaning onto his fists that rested on his desk. His voice was authoritative, but his eyes were gentle.

"Please, principle Damocles, it is all because of Marinette, she exaggerated, I would be much better in the class." Lila pretended to cry.

"This testing had nothing to do with her. It is from Ms Ducrocq. I am still waiting for you hearing test results. This school cares about its students. We examined you and it is worse than we expected. This school will ensure the best education tailored for your needs. Don't you worry, we will take good care of you." Principle Damocles looked at her proudly. Perhaps in the back of his mind he already knew that they were wrong. This girls was absent from school for a long time. Although she produced notes from her parents, he never talked to them and neither did Ms Bustier. He needed to fix this quickly and produce administrative proof that he did all in his power.

"Please, principle Damocles, do not disturb my parents, they do really sensitive diplomatic tasks." Lila pleaded. Well this was a change. Chloe usually threatened calling her daddy. This girl does not want her parents to be called.

"Well, we will not disturb such important people with such details that we can resolve ourselves." Principle Damocles concluded. He was not sure if diplomatic parents could cause him the same amount of trouble as Mayor Bourgeois, but he was not curious to find out.

"Thank you, principle Damocles." Lila replied.

"Now, according to Ms Bustier, we agreed that this will be your schedule, a number of classes has been replaced by tutoring, starting this afternoon." Principle Damocles handed her a sheet of paper. "You will do the tests with the rest of your class and you will attend lessons as marked on your schedule." he continued.

"Thank you principle Damocles, you are such a great and understanding man. You organized all this just for me. I can't believe how nice you are. It is too bad you had to go through all this trouble just because of Marinette." Lila cooed to the large man and he melted on the spot. "I was in so many schools around the world and I must say that yours is the most welcoming one. Too bad one particular student can be so..." she was cut off by a janitor bursting into the office demanding urgent action.

"Thank you, Ms Rossi, your first tutor is waiting for you in the library." principle Damocles sent her away. Lila glared at the janitor while she was leaving. She was just about to launch her speech about Marinette and got interrupted.

She was angry with Marinette. The akuma that fluttered above school for an hour finally sensed a potential host and lowered to the school hallway. Lila dragged her feet along an empty corridor. She was almost at the library door when she noticed a violet butterfly on the other end of the corridor. She smiled to herself. The akuma was waiting for Marinette, but perhaps she could use it herself and produce a little revenge. She would blame Marinette for being akumatized. Yes, this was a great plan. She passed the library door and took a few decisive steps towards the violet butterfly when someone peeked out from the library door, just behind her.

"Hey, Lila, I am here, let's get this started with." one of the older students, her tutor, was calling her from the library door. Lila first stopped then took a few more steps away from the library.

"Ms Rossi" the librarian called "we have prepared everything for you." The librarian was a woman in her late thirties, probably. She looked a bit nervous. She just got a new administrative software for her library. It was supposed to be only an update and therefore, she received no training. But the interface was completely different. There was an instruction manual. In electronic form! Meaning she opened her manual on her computer screen. Then she opened the new administrative software that took the whole screen. Consequently, she could not have looked at the manual and the new interface simultaneously. She needed two screens. She did not have them and it will take another administrative year to order and get the additional screen. She wandered if her computer system would support usage of two screens. And in the middle of that, principle Damocles asked, no, required her to organize tutoring for this girl in her library. That was the last thing she needed to reach complete happiness today.

Lila stopped.

She schooled her face into a perfect smile.

She turned around.

"Oh, you did so much for me. I am so sorry for putting you through so much trouble." She pretended to be surprised as she entered the library. The librarian lady and the tutor looked at each other and shrugged, then they both returned to the library and closed the door.

Akuma slowly fluttered towards the library door, drawn by Lila's emotions.

"Oh, my akuma finally sensed back those feelings of anger." Hawk Moth grinned and glared in his lair waking up from his bored scratching of his chin while he looked towards his wife in a transparent box. Nathalie stopped jawing and perked up. Finally, something was going on. They had both skipped lunch for this. Not that lunch in this house was something to miss if skipped.

In the library, Lila flirted with the older boy. She was not paying attention to him as he summarized the historical facts and distributed the training cards that should help Lila memorize the information and understand the connections. He spoke about history. Lila fluttered her eyelashes and talked about her travels. Sometimes he would stop for half a minute listening to her story but then he would wave his head, interrupt her and continue with history, pushing a particular card with the needed facts into the girls face. Lila did not cooperate.

"Listen, you need this grade. I will get points for tutorship regardless of your success." The boy finally interrupted their exchange.

"Oh, but all these facts are so boring. It is so much more interesting to travel the world and see all of this yourself." Lila replied as she laid her hand over his. The boy looked at their hands a bit disgusted. He retracted his hand and pulled up a card.

"Are you saying you were there during the siege of Troy?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

Lila glared. Her charms were obviously not working on this older boy.

"Have you been one of Helen's maids? Perhaps Helen herself?" He eyed her up and down.

Lila glared harder. Then she schooled her face.

"I can say to principle Damocles you were mocking me instead of tutoring me." Lila said in a sweet voice. "Oh, principle Damocles" she pretended to cry. "This boy was so cruel. He expected that I memorize everything and then he made fun of me when I could not do it in such a short time."

The boy rolled his eyes. This girl was obviously bad news and he wanted to get rid of her. He can always say to principle Damocles that he does not feel competent in tutoring her and that she needed a professional.

A violet butterfly fluttered into the library.

The librarian sighed as she was dealing with some administrative paperwork on her computer at her desk. This girl was really resisting being tutored. She could not see the two teens as they sat at a study desk behind several bookshelves, but she could hear them in the otherwise quiet room. She never lifted her head from the administrative forms on her screen.

"Tell you what, we take these cards" he waved the one on Troy "and you will try to memorize at least ten of them. After that you are free to do whatever you want until the next item on your schedule." He would use the time to study for his own exams, or do homework, or just browse some social network on his phone, just not waste his time on this girl.

Lila glared at him, but then she noticed the violet butterfly just behind the boy. She smiled in an awkward, evil kind of way. The older boy shuddered. Lila went up and he expected she would pick up one card from the table, but she was going for the violet butterfly just above his head.

"What?" he asked raising his head. He saw the butterfly.

"What!" he yelled waving the card in his hand trying to swat the butterfly away. But the butterfly got absorbed into the card he held in his hand.

Hawk Moth jerked in his lair. "I did not expect this one." he clutched his fists.

"What the..." the boy looked at the card that turned purple. Lila tried to take the card from his hand, but he jumped to his feet and held it above his head. He was tall and the card was too high for Lila to fetch it.

A violet mask appeared in front of his face.

"Tutor?" Hawk Moth asked, still surprised by his next victim, he would use whoever it was, he just needed more information than he had at the time.

"Yes?" the boy replied confused with the voice in his head. But his body and clothes transformed into dark violet and blue colours. The card he held transformed into a tablet.

"Tutor, I am Hawk Moth" the villain introduced himself.

"What do you want?" Tutor asked.

"I give you power to teach and train and get everyone's attention, and all I want in return are Ladybug's and Chat Noirs miraculous." Hawk Moth offered.

Tutor pointed his tablet towards Lila. It flashed. She stiffened, her face changed from sneer to blank, she started talking, she was listing historical facts out loud one by one, in the same tone a voice on a railway station would announce the approaching train and time of arrival and departure.

Tutor grinned.

Lila continued speaking.

The librarian smiled as she finally heard the girl listing the historical facts. She continued typing into her computer. These new administrative forms finally started to make some sense and she began to make some progress in her tasks for the day. She checked the time on her computer screen. With a little bit of luck (read it as no akuma's) she could be finished and go home at her usual time.

Lila was talking. The history lesson, the names, the battles, the years, all poured from her mouth in the same even and flat tone. The Tutor sat in his chair, laid back, stretched his arms up in the air and then bent his elbows and put his hands on the back of his neck. He rocked on his chair back and forth.

The violet mask on Tutor's face glowed darker.

"Do not waste your time on tutoring My Rossi, Tutor. Go and find Ladybug and Chat Noir" Hawk Moth demanded as he was loosing his patience.

"Do not worry Hawk Moth, we have time, I will tutor your two pests to some lessons in history." Tutor replied and continued rocking in his chair.

Lila continued listing historical facts in her flat tone.

The librarian raised her eyes from the computer screen as it occurred to her she might have heard the words 'Hawk Moth' spoken. But, all she could see from the place she was sitting at were the stacks of books. She had to get up and walk around to really check what was going on and she was just in the middle of the most important administrative form. She heard Lila continuing to list the historical facts. The librarian sighed, relieved, it seemed everything was okay.

The violet mask on Tutor's face glowed darker again. The Tutor grabbed his head with his hands. It was obvious Hawk Moth was causing him some headache.

"Tutor!" Hawk Moth groaned. He lost his patience. "Stop wasting your time on tutoring My Rossi. Go and find Ladybug and Chat Noir right now or I will take away your powers." Hawk Moth threatened.

"Oh, well" Tutor spoke slowly and lazily "We can have it your way then."

Tutor got up slowly. He stretched his arms and legs. Then he signalled Lila to get on her feet too. She was quickly up and following the boy out from the library. While they were on their way out from the library, the librarian could see them just for the last few meters before they got out. She lifted her eyes from the screen as she heard the two teens were moving. Lila was still repeating history. 'This tutor is really up to his job' she thought. Then she noticed them. The boy looked different somehow. Was not he wearing something else. He was turned with his back towards the librarian so she could not have seen his face. There was something odd. There was something suspicious. She waited for them to leave the library and then she picked up her phone.

Ms Bustier was teaching literature. The students delivered their book reports already in the electronic form and she already graded them, she just read the grades before the class. All that was left for the class to do was to discuss how they understood particular literature work and which lessons they learned from it.

"All right, class, I will give you your next reading assignment, but first there are a few things I do not want to see in your literature reports in the future." Ms Bustier announced as she was getting up from her desk. "The next comments are unacceptable and your grades were lower because of them. I will not say who wrote them, you will know for yourself." She spoke in her gentle tone and gave the class one more look and then continued reading from her tablet. "The first comment is 'This is not how it happened in the film.' The second one is 'This guy is so awesome/stupid etc.'" The teacher raised her eyes from the tablet to look at the students because several of them started laughing. "The third one is … well it was obvious some of you have paid more attention to the film you watched than the book you were supposed to read." The teacher sighed and put her tablet down.

"And now, your next assignment. You are going to recommend a book to your classmates. Actually, you should recommend at least three different books to three different classmates and explain why your classmate should read this book." She looked at the students all around the room. "The next week you will get assigned to read at least one of the books that were recommended for you by your colleagues. I will approve of the choice, of course."

The class erupted in whispers. If they organize themselves they could get to read some cool books and not this boring stuff that was foreseen in the literature curriculum.

"Man, I want that book on 'Game of Thrones'" Kim whispered to Max. Alix grinned at that and quickly wrote that suggestion.

"Are you aware how many sequels and how many pages that is?" Mylenne asked.

"According to my computations, accounting for the number of pages and the speed of you reading, you would need exactly 23 years 2 months 4 days and 11 hours to read all sequels." Max informed.

"I want Space Odyssey" Max whispered and the kids around him quickly noted the title. It was easy to write why.

Juleka, Rose, Alix, Nathaniel, Mylenne and Ivan were making plans on how to distribute different sequels of Harry Potter between themselves.

"Ivan should get The Philosopher's Stone" Mylenne decided "since he has not read any part of it."

The rest of the group nodded.

"I can take Deathly Hallows" Juleka muttered. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, it will be easy for them to write an explanation why.

"I want The Order of the Phoenix" Nathaniel asked shyly "I mean, if it is not taken already."

"Okay, I want The Goblet of Fire" Alix grinned "and you will have no problem in explaining why I should read it."

"So, do you want The Chamber of Secrets?" Rose asked Mylenne. Mylenne shrugged but then nodded "Why not? I have read them all already."

Sabrina sneaked up to them "Hey, I overheard you, is there one sequel I could take? Please?" she begged.

"Well, there are you and me and we can choose between The Prisoner of Azkaban and The Half-Blood Prince" Rose replied with a sigh. She obviously wanted a prince. Her voice and her expression were so dreamy while she said the last words.

Sabrina took the message. "I will take The Prisoner of Azkaban" she replied. Rose perked up and everyone started to write recommendations for their friends with explanations why.

Adrien turned in his seat towards Marinette.

"I have recommended Baron Munchausen's Narrative of his Marvellous Travels and Campaigns in Russia for Lila. This is my explanation." Adrien whispered. Marinette snickered the moment she heard what Adrien suggested.

"Do you think I should do the same?" Marinette whispered.

"Ahem" a voice could be heard from above them. They both whipped their heads up. It was not Ms Bustier. It was Chloe.

"Do you need something?" Marinette asked.

"What do you need Chloe?" Adrien asked at the same time.

"I will have you know that was my idea first." Chloe smashed her paper with proposals between them.

"Well then you two give me no choice" Marinette replied taking her paper and writing her recommendation for Lila. "The book is a children's book and it is short. She might not complain."

"Excellent, I will instruct Sabrina on what to do. Now you will recommend this book for me and the reason is because I am so perfect."

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other and rolled their eyes but copied the title of the book anyway. Ms Bustier is there to stop her, if she wants.

Alya and Nino have already placed their orders with Adrien and Marinette. The only ones who have not placed any order around were Marinette and Adrien. And nobody asked them. Alya snickered while she was writing her ideas on what her two friends should read. Nino knew better than to write any proposal of his own. Alya will make sure he copies her ideas for the books.

"What … what would you like to read Adrien?" Marinette whispered shyly. The boy turned around.

"I … whatever you recommend me Marinette. I am sure you have some really amazing ideas." Adrien answered to the blushing girl. If his intentions was for her brain to be completely blank, without any ideas whatsoever, then he succeeded.

"Adriekins, you can't..." Chloe jumped to her feet.

"Ms Bourgeois, please do your write recommendations on your own and let the others work in peace." Ms Bustier warned in her mild voice. Chloe huffed, but obeyed anyway.

Adrien turned towards the teacher when she spoke and that was sufficient for Marinette to have an idea. She wrote it on her sheet of paper.

"Yes Ms Bustier" Chloe answered and took her seat. The moment My Bustier looked to her tablet Chloe flipped her head around and saw Marinette write something on her sheet of paper.

Marinette stopped writing after half a minute.

Chloe checked what Ms Bustier was doing.

Marinette was chewing her pencil and leaned back thinking if she should add anything.

Chloe snatched Marinette's paper from her desk in a blink of an eye.

"Hey" Marinette whisper shouted.

Adrien flipped his head up to see what was going on.

Chloe silently read the title of the book and the reason why Adrien should read it.

"Not bad" She returned the paper to Marinette and wrote her own recommendation.

Adrien sneaked a peek on Marinette's paper while Chloe was handing it over.

"Adrien: The Mutiny on the Bounty. Because he needs it."

Adrien looked at Marinette. He was not sure if his father and Nathalie would allow it.

He had no time to react. Nino nudged him passing a message from Alya.

It said "Marinette: Pride and Prejudice. The explanation is on you."

The school janitor entered the classroom and went straight to the teacher.

"I apologize for bursting in like this, Ms Buster but..." then he approached the teacher and spoke very quietly "I saw a purple butterfly on the rooftop during lunch break. It might be an akuma. I know how often someone from your class got akumatized so I wanted to warn you."

Ms Bustier nodded in agreement, thanked the janitor and looked at her class. Everyone was in a good mood. Then she looked at her phone. There was a message from the librarian about possible akumatized boy who just got out from the library. Ms Bustier sighed.

Adrien overheard the conversation and waited for the right moment to get out from the classroom peeking into his shirt pocket and poking Plagg to wake him up.

"All right, class." She got to her feet. "If you have at least three recommendations, please sign and hand them over onto my desk."

The students delivered their proposals, some of them had covered half of their class.

"Thank you. Now I want you to stay in this class while I check something." Ms Bustier said while she collected the papers and filed them into her cabinet. Then she walked out from the classroom.

"What was the janitor here for?" Alya asked the moment Ms Bustier closed the door.

Chloe huffed "For a future journalist, you pay surprisingly little attention. The janitor informed Ms Bustier there is an akuma wandering around our school. Now, as a superhero, I will take over from here." She stood to her feet in front of the students.

Alya was already typing the announcement for the Ladyblog.

"Chloe, can I … um … use the bathroom?" Marinette raised her hand. The excuse was already built into her muscle memory. She did it without thinking. Half the students burst into laughter.

"No, Marinette, the teacher said nobody can leave the classroom." Chloe replied flipping her ponytail and checking her nails "I am here to protect you, even from yourselves."

Marinette sighed.

Adrien raised his hand "Actually, Chloe, I would also need to go." The boy blushed at the stupid excuse, but he was already nervous and eager to leave the classroom. Too bad he did not invent anything on his own, he merely copied what Marinette have said.

"Adriekins, well, you can go, I do not want to put you in an awkward position." Chloe replied twirling her ponytail around her finger.

Adrien felt Plagg snicker in his shirt "Perhaps the Queen Bee offers her protection while you go to the toilet and joins you?" Adrien felt his stomach go down at the thought. Adrien bolted through the door before Chloe could think of that.

Marinette felt her hart jump in her chest. Chloe would not let Marinette go out, but she would allow Adrien to go and expose himself to the dangers of yet unknown akuma.

"What about me?" Marinette jumped to her feet.

Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you can go too." Chloe said looking at her nails.

Adrien and Marinette were running along the corridors of College Francois Dupont.

Chat checked the locker room, peeking in all the corners, checked the boys bathroom, including every stall. He only stopped when he wanted to enter the girls bathroom, his hand hovered above the door handle, he sighed, turned around and went outside the locker room. At that moment, newly transformed Ladybug walked out from the girls bathroom and ran out. The went to the opposite side of the hallway than Chat did (not knowing that he is already there) as she checked behind every door. Chat was going in the opposite direction peeking through the doors and checking all the classrooms.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were running along the corridors of College Francois Dupont. At the same moment they both stopped. Chat's ears perked up. His enhanced hearing heard movement in the corridor on the lower floor of the school. And a faint flat voice reciting something. The voice recited history facts. The voice seemed familiar. He stayed put listening and thinking. It sounded as if someone was reading from a book, or a pack of notes. That voice, he suddenly remembered who it was. It was the same voice he tried to ignore most of the time. It was Lila.

Just as he was about to start moving, he recognized there was another sound. Someone was opening and closing doors somewhere on the other end of this floor. He could not see who it was, so he stealthily ran towards the source of sound on his floor. It was just around the corner.

He stalked to the corner and then jumped around the corner only to find no one. He barely took a breath when something, no, someone was on his head. The next moment that someone, wearing red with black spots was standing in front of him.

"Chat Noir!" She greeted with a smile.

"Ladybug! Always a pleasure to meet you!" Chat replied rubbing his head where Ladybug has landed only a second ago.

"Listen" she started, but he put his index finger in front of his mouth.

"I heard her downstairs. It was our old acquaintance. Lila" Chat whispered.

Ladybug sighed and nodded.

They both went to the top of the stairs and then stopped. Chat perked his ears to determine the direction from which the sound was coming. He nodded to Ladybug and pointed the direction with his hand. They both jumped together and attempted to land at the same spot behind a pillar. Consequently, they fell and rolled together on the ground. They stopped rolling with Chat on top of Ladybug who was obviously annoyed by this. Chat quickly put his index finger in front of his mouth.

At that moment the bell rang and announced the end of the school period and a short break. Students were obviously advised to stay in their classrooms. The hallways remained mostly empty. Then, Ladybug and Chat Noir heard another voice.

"Why are they not coming out?" the akuma asked. But the superheroes only heard it was a boy talking from the same direction as Lila was reciting her history lesson.

They crawled, staying low behind a wall below a window and peeked over the window ledge. They saw a boy wearing dark clothes from his back. Lila was facing him reciting history. Suddenly, the door behind Lila opened and the school janitor came out.

"If you were learning in school, you would have become much more than a school janitor." Akuma said. "I am the Tutor and I will tutor you!" Tutor waved his tablet in his hand and the janitor started to recite history.

"Another mind controlling akuma." Ladybug mouthed to Chat.

"Akuma is in the tablet." Chat mouthed and wiggled the fingers on his right hand, the one where he activates his cataclysm. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Akuma turned to his side. The mask on his head glowed stronger.

"No, Hawk Moth, Ladybug and Chat Noir can find me here. I am not going to the roof. I am afraid of heights!" Tutor was obviously having an argument with Hawk Moth in his head.

Ladybug rolled to the side and threw her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm." she whispered. She got back a life size doll of Chat Noir. She looked at the doll equally puzzled and annoyed.

Chat bit his tongue. 'I did not know you like me so much my lady.' And many other teasing lines itched his tongue, but it was important not to draw attention right now.

Ladybug looked around and her Ladybug vision has shown her Chat and in particular his hand. She was confused, but when she looked down, she also saw herself and her yo-yo.

She rolled back holding the Chat Noir life size doll back to Chat. He grinned at the sight, but it was painful for him to keep silent about what he saw. It was very difficult, there were just too many possible ways to tease Ladybug about this. But, this time, if he did not want to be hit by a mind controlling akuma, he had to stay silent. Ladybug noticed his internal turmoil. She was half amused by his struggle half grateful he took the effort and stayed silent. She smiled to him and leaned over.

She whispered her plan into his ear.

Chat grinned.

They split.

Ladybug rolled one way together with the Chat Noir doll. Chat crawled to the other side. They entered the corridor and sneaked towards the akuma.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the Tutor greeted. The mask on his face glowed more intensive violet. "See, I told you they would come down here!" The Tutor waved his tablet towards Ladybug.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and wrapped it around the Tutor tying his arms to his torso while she held Chat doll in front of her.

Chat doll started reciting history in a dull, emotionless voice. Ladybug gave the doll and odd look.

Chat jumped from behind the Tutor, activated his cataclysm mid jump and touched the tablet. It disintegrated and a violet butterfly flew out. The Tutor changed his appearance, his mask disappeared and his clothes went back to a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt and red sneakers. Ladybug pulled her yo-yo and in unwrapped from his arms and body.

"Why am I here?" He was confused. Then he saw Lila reciting history.

"Oh, finally, she decided she might learn something." he sighed. Then he noticed janitor reciting history. His right brow arched higher than the left one.

"What is going on?" he asked himself looking around. Then he noticed Ladybug holding oddly looking Chat Noir who was also reciting some history facts. His brows wrinkled but his mouth suppressed a laugh.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo "Enough evil doing for you little akuma." She caught the violet butterfly "Gotcha!" Finally, she released a white butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly."

She was left holding the Chat Noir doll reciting history and the real Chat Noir who approached her grinning.

"I am a bit jealous." Chat teased. "Are you trying to replace me?"

"You defended me from the akuma just fine, my Chaton" Ladybug spoke to the talking Chat Noir doll and finally gave the doll a peck in the cheek.

"Hey, that is not what I get every time I..." Chat was feigning being offended, but he really was jealous of a doll. And he felt a bit offended she kissed that doll.

"He talks much less during a battle." Ladybug continued to tease Chat Noir and was extremely successful in going onto his nerves.

"Bugaboo" Chat complained.

"And he does not call me Bugaboo." Ladybug smiled to her Chat doll.

"I can't believe this, My Lady." Chat looked at the ceiling then back at Ladybug and Chat Noir doll.

"Just look at him." Ladybug cooed.

"Come on bug! He is boring and he is not even real." Chat complained.

"Are you offended by this, Chaton?" Ladybug cooed to Chat Noir doll.

Chat Noir replied by describing the year and the location of the battle of Marathon in a flat emotionless voice.

"Bug, shouldn't you" Chat made a move as if he was tossing something big and heavy in the air "him?"

"I do not know, I might like her that way." Ladybug said waving her head towards Lila.

"Me too." the boy who used to be akumatized into Tutor added. "But, if the bell rang, then another tutor should take her, so I don't care."

Chat Noir turned around.

"What about him?" Chat noir waved his head towards the janitor.

"We need him, he fixes everything that gets broken in this school." The boy answered.

"Oh, Chaton, we were never meant to last. But, we'll always have Paris." Ladybug told Chat Noir doll. Then she tossed it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" She called and a swirl of ladybugs washed over the janitor and Lila. They stopped talking.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other. Chat smiled sheepishly. Ladybug looked in the direction where she tossed the Chat Noir doll and sighed then she looked back towards Chat. She crossed the distance, took a deep breath, bit her lower lip, stood on her toes and kissed Chat Noir on the cheek.

"Bug out" she said and ran away.

Chat Noir touched his face on the same spot Ladybug kissed. His face was gentle, his eyes looked in the empty space in front of him. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Chat" the previously akumatized boy said "I will be okay, but your ring just beeped, and from what I know..." the boy trailed.

"Thank you. Stay calm. This cat has to take his leave." and with a two finger salute, Chat was running away too.

Marinette de-transformed in the locker room and ran to the classroom. Most of the students were chatting. Alya was busy on her phone. Nino was assembling another playlist with his headphones on. She slid into her bench and took out her sketchbook.

Adrien entered the classroom less than half a minute after Marinette. He was glad to go unnoticed. Even Chloe was too busy scrolling through her phone to notice him.

Ms Bustier entered the classroom.

"Class, you can proceed to you physical exercise in the gym now." the teacher announced.

"Was the akuma caught?" Alya asked.

"Was there an akuma?" Max asked.

"Who was the akuma?" Kim asked.

The teacher sighed.

"Just know it is safe for you to go!" She waved her hand for students to start going and her smile was there to encourage them. She never showed fear or nervousness to her students.

Later, in his room, Adrien sat at his desk holding the face Ladybug kissed earlier that day.

"She kissed me, Plagg." Adrien spoke dreamily.

Plagg groaned.

"She kissed me" the boy looked at Plagg, his smile taking all his face and some more "right" he touched his face with the tip of his index finger "here!"

Plagg rolled his eyes. He will not even bother with trying to communicate with this boy today. All attempts were useless. He phased into the fridge.

"Why is my boy so dense?" the little god spoke to himself glad that the fridge also provided sufficient sound insulation. "It was so obvious who she is!"

Marinette laid in her bed.

"Why did I kiss him Tikki?" she groaned desperately.

"Was it so bad?" Tikki replied.

"No,." the girl waved her head and stretched her hand, grabbed her pillow form her side and hugged it.

"Then why should you be so worked up about it?" the little goddess tried to lead the conversation to some conclusion, but her wielder was obviously too far from it.

"Just, I should not have.." Marinette sighed. Then she looked at the pillow she hugged. Accidentally, she did not grab only the pillow, but the Chat Noir doll she made too. The Chat Noir doll stared at her from the close distance.

"Why do you think you did it anyway?" Tikki asked, her eyes wide in anticipation.

Marinette smiled to the Chat Noir doll.

"I do not know" she sighed.

"The day started terribly." Marinette's voice was weak, but then she picked up. "Then Adrien was a real friend and made it all okay. And Kagami too." She turned towards Tikki. "And I was his friend too. We were friends and we were happy. And that's it."

"Then why is it bothering you?" Tikki asked.

"It is not. I am happy to have a friend in Adrien." Marinette concluded.

"Good night Tikki"

"Good night Marinette"

Note

'We'll always have Paris' is a famous line from the classic film Casablanca.


	17. The Young Love

**The Younglove**

"Look, there are more pictures of this guy than there are pictures of me" Jagged Stone noticed while he wandered around Marinette's bedroom while filming a live show "looks like our baker's daughter has a crush … makes me want to write a song."

Those events were months ago. Well Troublemaker did cause trouble that day, but the inspiration lingered in Jagged mind.

The alarm, naturally, went of too early, as alarms are meant to do, it is their purpose, to ring before we are awake, but teenagers rarely appreciate the effort, especially if they spent first half of the night catching up on schoolwork, homework and all extracurricular activities an over ambitious single parent might impose on them and then the second half of the night fighting an akuma (sent by the same father, but that is not a point here).

Adrien successfully ignored the alarm but not Nathalie, once she actually entered his room, he pretended to be fully awake (and failed) but at least he was allowed to change for school in peace.

After changing into his usual clothes and collecting his bag, Adrien called

"Plagg" with no response, Adrien was checking his trash and laundry,

"Plagg, we are going to school, but you, at least, can sleep in my bag" with still no response, Adrien checked a few more corners around his desk, before opening his mini fridge and finding Plagg sleeping on a half eaten wheel of Camembert. He picked him up, checked if he is actually breathing/sleeping and put Plagg into his shirt. Adrien quickly shared his breakfast with Plagg (who was actually sleeping in his shirt pocket and Adrien just added a few cheese slices inside), got down the stairs and entered the car and Gorilla took him to school. Nathalie was in the car to explain the most recent schedule into details.

Meanwhile, one raven haired girl was ignoring her alarm with an efficiency of a bear in the middle of winter. Tikki flew over her chaise bed, hit snooze on the alarm (annoyed) and started to pat the girl on her face, trying (and failing) to make her awake (several uncontrolled noises do not count as a response).

"Marinette, you are going to be late for school" Tikki chirped, but the girls response was to wave her head left and right trying to remove a little goddess and continue sleeping.

"Come on, Marinette, it is Friday, you can do it!" Tikki was encouraging, but also tired, as one could clearly hear from her voice, well at least Tikki will sleep during school hours, in a case of no akumas, which is far from guaranteed, but Hawk Moth might also want to sleep?

Sabine knocked on the trap door and then lifted it a bit, "Come downstairs Marinette, there is a phone call for you" and then shut the trap door back while still talking on the phone.

Marinette quickly got up, got ready for school and ran downstairs, perhaps falling would better describe this course of action, but since Marinette already practised landing down her stairs with perfection, let's give her credit for that.

Sabine smiled to Marinette while Tom was one the phone now.

"Penny called, she has some exciting news for you" Sabine announced quiet, but excited. "Now, I know the last time the reality show was really bad for our privacy, especially yours " another knowing smile from Sabine, but the tone was reassuring "so we wanted you to make decision for yourself, but just for you to know, your father and I agree if you agree to it, but we did not express our agreement to Penny!".

"What is it? An album cover? A t-shirt design? I can do that" Marinette wandered, but her mother would probably not supply such speech if Penny's proposal was anything of the sort. Finally, Tom gave the phone to Marinette.

"Good morning, Marinette, this is Penny, Jagged Stone's assistaint" Penny's voice was a bit excited but not much more than business as usual.

"Good morning Penny" Marinette answered cheerfully.

"Well, Jagged was very inspired by your room, especially pictures of Adrien on your walls (those were pictures of Adrien, we checked) and he was so over the moon by the young love you have so he wrote a song about it. It is a very nice song, about to become a hit and he is making a video with this famous director, the same one who did the film on Ladybug and Chat Noir, and we would like for you to appear in the video, with Adrien, his father already said yes …." Marinette forgot to pay attention, she should appear in a video, with Adrien (cloud nine) but it should be about her love just after she settled for being his friend, stopped failed attempts for confessing her love and effectively lied to him that she was joking when she said she loves him (and previously that she is just a fan) leading her to the lowermost circle of hell.

"So Adrien is going to be in the video?" Marinette asked, a shadow of a doubt in the back of her mind that the boy in question was not given a say in that decision.

"Yes, Adrien will be in the video, a contract proposal, signed by his father was sent yesterday." Penny informed. Marinettes brain was on overload, if she refuses, then some other girl will be playing Marinette in the video, with Adrien, pretending to be in love with him, this is not an option.

"Okay, then, count me in" Marinette replied, her resolve starting to diminish the moment she finished her reply.

"Thank you Marinette, thank you very much." Penny replied "Jagged appreciates it immensely. Since there is no need for the audition, we might start this afternoon, after school, of course, and get you up to date on what you are expected to do and you will get a contract home to be signed by your parents." Marinette was mind-blown, what has she agreed to this time?

Marinette arrived to school stairs in time carrying a paper bag holding several croissants, but her colleagues were preoccupied with some story Lila was telling to notice her. Adrien got out of his car and approached her.

"Good morning Marinette" he greeted over her shoulder, from her back, his smile bigger than usual.

"Oh h..hi A..Adrien" Marinette turned a bit surprised.

"What is new in Lie-la land?" Adrien asked, this was intended as a pun, not a mean comment of the current situation, but was taken by Marinette with a relief.

"I do not know, I was not paying attention" she replied.

Adrien helped himself to a croissant from the paper bag she held.

"I have some news of my own to tell" he waved his head to go away from the crowd "It is not supposed to become public knowledge yet ..." he continued in low voice "it is about a new Jagged Stone song ..." Marinette went from blushing to completely pale.

"W..what about it?" she asked not sure where he was going, they are friends, she does not want to spoil it by imposing her romantic feelings on him, oh what has she done?

"Well, it seems I should appear in the video" Adrien continued almost whispering and looking around if anyone is listening "and I know Jagged knows you, so you might be interested to see how a video is made?" He put on his Chat grin and wiggled his eyebrows. Marinette went blushing again.

Her heart was pounding all over the place. Only yesterday they had she settled for them to be friends and today all the emotions were back in one quick sweep. She was supposed to talk.

"A...actually, Penny called my pppparents, a...actually, this mmmorning for their ppppermission, and my agreement, actually … I should be there too, for initial mmmeeting ... this afternoon?" she went back to stuttering, again, great!

"That's great" Adrien exclaimed excitedly, and a bit too loud, but if anyone turned their heads towards them, these two certainly did not notice.

Does he know anything about the song? Marinette wandered. She just stared at the boy in front of her, his eyes were green and she was drowning. He was speaking. Maybe she should have been listening.

"I do not know any details, father signed the contract yesterday and Nathalie informed me this morning that my whole weekend is taken, postponing other activities … " Adrien continued, Marinette was relieved at first, he did not know any details. Perhaps it was good. No it was bad. Once he learns what the song is about, he will hate her. She lied to him.

But then she god puzzled by what he actually said.

"Your father did not even ask you first?" Marinette said out loud, no stuttering, the outrage at this piece of information swiping over all other feelings.

"No … why?" Adrien replied.

"But … what if it is something you would not like to do? If you found it embarrassing or unpleasant or ..." Marinette continued, listing all the reasons she would normally use as an excuse not to participate in such an endeavour.

"Look Marinette, I am a model, I was undressed in front of strangers, assuming poses and taken pictures of for as long as I can remember and father would not agree to anything shameful, this is actually seen as a promotion of Agreste Fashions somehow, as far as I understand how this works …" Adrien continued rambling, but then cut himself of and switched to much more excited tone " this is going to be fun, what are you going to do? Are you designing costumes for the video? This is great for you, after the 'Kitty Section' costumes ..." The first bell rang and they were heading to ther classroom.

"I...I A.. Actually, Penny said … well she explained that … the song … well Jagged was inspired by me .. my room actually … " Marinette squeezed out every word with difficulty, very quiet, so Adrien was leaning in towards Marinette, and putting his arm round her shoulder, she was turning more red by each pronounced word, but clenched her fist and continued. It was much better if she tells him this herself. "During that reality show … he said … well he wrote this song that is inspired by …my room ... well the posters of you in my room" Marinette was red and carefully studied the hallway floor as she walked.

"Okay, I see ..." Adrien continued carefully "well this does not have to be awkward, he was inspired by his idea of what he saw?" unsure how to encourage his shy classmate to participate in show-business, he asked "Have you heard the song yet?" They entered the classroom and sat at their places.

Marinette waved her head and then managed one quiet "No".

"Me neither, well we will see this afternoon, you can share my ride" he offered and turned forward towards the teacher.

They enjoyed today's lessons with mixed feelings of disinterest, tiredness and sleepiness, repeatedly reminded by Alya and Nino who nudged them with elbows or slid a piece of paper with a question mark. Marinette mostly stared at the blonde hair in front of her the concern on the video and the song keeping her awake but her attention away from the lesson. Adrien was mostly sleepy, his head nudging towards his desk with a tendency of sleeping, eyes flickering closed with a small smile plastered on his face.

The bell for the lunch break rang and Lila was suddenly all over Adrien. He looked at the girl with a mixture of disgust and surprise. Lila was talking some nonsense and he managed to shake her off only to discover Marinette has disappeared from the classroom. Great, he wanted to talk to the girl. He went to his car and called Marinette. They talked often in the last two weeks because of the school project.

"Hi" she answered the phone distractedly.

"Hey Marinette" he greeted.

"Adrien, I got the contract, Lila lied." Marinette replied instantly.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked confused.

"Lila said that she will spend the weekend with you?" Marinette was confused, where was Adrien while Lila talked.

Adrien was confused, he ignored Lila, her voice, her words, and apparently he should have paid some attention this morning.

"That is irrelevant. What Lila says has no value. You know that, Marinette?" it was obvious to him he has to calm her down.

"Okay Adrien, be careful, please, I am worried." Marinette replied. Lila was scheming something, she just could not pinpoint what.

Meanwhile, Lila is sitting on the same bench in the park where she always met Adrien's father. A silver limousine parked behind her and a back seat window opened showing Gabriel Agreste in the shadow.

"You failed to get her akumatized yesterday." Gabriel was angry "And there was no action today at all."

"But she ran home in tears" Lila shouted back. "Just now, before you messaged me, why haven't you used that?"

"That feeling lasted too short to be useful. Are you telling me you are not able to get that girl akumatized. Should I ask for the services of Chloe Bourgeois? She seems much more efficient in the task than you." Gabriel was going to have it his way.

"Please sir, I will do it. But I need Adrien for this. You promised me I can have him." the girl pleaded, but her eyes were mean and her smile was sly. Gabriel could not see it since she was turned with her beck towards him, but he felt it.

"Yes, that is the spirit I want from you." Gabriel glowed in his evil smile "I hope you understand I will withdraw my reward if you fail to deliver your part of the deal."

"Yes sir." Lila replied with her most wicked smile.

"You are going to spend the weekend on the video set." Gabriel concluded and pressed the button so his window closed up.

Lila jumped up from her bench.

When the classes resumed, after the lunch break, Adrien was relieved to discover there was no Lila. But he found rather distressed Marinette. Alya was talking to her and Marinette shook her head from time to time. Juleka, Rose, Alix and Mylenne were all around, listening intently as Alya spoke. He approached them, together with Nino.

"What's up dudettes?" Nino asked casually.

"I can't believe this girl. Lila told us everything this morning. Marinette made Lila take tutors! Can you believe this. Come one Adrien, you had tutors and you hated it." Alya decided to use Adrien as a weapon to persuade Marinette that Lila was harmed by her actions.

"Actually, it was me who asked Marinette to organize tutors for Lila" Adrien replied with his best model smile. "Thank you Marinette." he looked at the girl who was blushing now, but raised her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you Adrien. But I merely put her as a candidate to get an in school tutor. Simply, every class representative does this and she has the worse grades and always needs help from someone." Marinette spoke quickly, barely stopping to catch a breath. This was her opportunity to finally explain herself. Juleka, Rose and Nathaniel nodded to her last words and she got encouraged to continue.

"The rest was up to Ms Bustier and Principle Damocles. She approved my proposal and he organized evaluation and assigned her tutors. I do not even know the details. She needs help." Marinette finished, she did not have it in her to pretend her intention was to help Lila, her intention was to help Adrien.

"It was really sweet of you." Rose chirped.

"Yeah, cool." Rose muttered.

Marinette was grateful this explanation was sufficient, she slowly removed herself from the group and went to their classroom.

They all sat in the classroom when Alya appeared.

"Hey girl,what about plans for this weekend?" Alya asked Marinette.

Adrien perked up, eavesdropping, what would the girl who hated lying reply to this. And did she sign the contract? He would prefer to act in the video with her then some random person. Or Chloe. Or Lila. Okay, maybe he would rather act to be in love with Kim than with Lila.

"I, um, just signed a contract for a commission during lunchtime, it will take the whole weekend." Marinette replied.

"Oh, girl, is it more unicorns for some kids. I cant believe this. You will work yourself to death." Alya was a bit overly dramatic. "You know what they say, all work and no play makes you a dull girl." Alya waved her head towards Adrien while she said her last words and he did not understand why. Did Alya think he was dull? He did work a lot. And maybe he was a bit dull, at least as Adrien.

The teacher arrived and they resumed their class.

Adrien was thinking about what Marinette told Alya. He had a non-disclosure clause in his contract but he told about it to Marinette and even invited her to the shoot. Marinette probably had similar contract but took this clause far more seriously, almost as seriously as Ladybug took protecting their identities.

Adrien got changed into his fencing gear and peeked to where Marinette's locker was. She was alone, turned towards him with his back. She looked at her purse and thought out loud "Oh when am I going to do my homework over the weekend?" She sighed and went through her locker collecting books that she would need for her homework. "I just wish I had it done yesterday when" she closed the locker door only to reveal who was hiding Adrien appeared just behind.

She startled, flailed her hands and blushed. He certainly heard her talk, but did he see or hear Tikki? Her heart pounded in her chest and in her ears.

"Uh, um, hi Adrien." She waved her hand. Why was he here? What was he doing?

"Hi Marinette" he stopped talking to look at the girl, she was so funny this way. "We could bring some of our homework with us on the set. I am sure we will have plenty of dull time." Adrien winked and wrapped his hand around Marinette's shoulders.

Adrien had fencing and Marinette agreed to come back in front of the school in half an hour so they would go to meet Jagged together. Adrien was awful at fencing. He was not concentrated at all. Kagami teased him and it was no help. He wanted to tell Kagami about the video so she would not get akumatized over it like she was when Lila spread that photo of her kissing his cheek.

Finally, he got his chance as they were going out.

"So, what is your schedule for the weekend?" Kagami asked.

"Well, I wanted to tell you this." Adrien wrapped his arm around Kagami's shoulders as they were walking towards the school entrance. He whispered to her "I am filming a video with Marinette. I can't tell you much. I am not supposed to tell even this much. But, you might want to join us for a lunch break?" Adrien spoke.

Kagami first frowned at the thought Adrien would spend the whole weekend with Marinette, but they were friends now and they had a job to do.

"Yes, I would like to join you for lunch." Kagami replied as they were going out through the school main door.

"Good, I will let you know the details." Adrien grinned as they walked down the stairs.

Marinette stood at the bottom of the stairs. She was holding a box of pastries, not looking at her two friends but down to the box. Her lips quivered and she quickly bit the lower one as they were approaching. Her eyes were hid behind her bangs.

Adrien looked at Marinette. It was clear something was wrong with the girl. Was it Lila again?

"Hi Marinette" Kagami greeted. "What do you have in those boxes?"

"Oh, hi Kagami" Marinette greeted "just some cookies and macarons my parents packed for Jagged. I have some more in the paper bag in my backpack if you want to try. Those are the specimens deemed not looking perfect for sale."

"I will hold the box for you." Kagami replied taking the large box from Marinette while she retrieved a small brown paper bag. She opened the paper bag and put it on the box Kagami was holding, then she took the box from Kagami.

Adrien watched wandering what was wrong with Marinette. She was smiling, but her eyes seemed a little sad and she avoided his gaze.

Kagami took the paper bag and looked inside. Adrien peeked too. They were leaning into each other, face to face. They both smiled. Adrien, ever the gentleman, let Kagami take her pick first. She took out a red macaron with chocolate filling.

Adrien put his hand inside and took one macaron without looking. It was a red macaron with chocolate chip bits. He smiled at the treat.

"A Ladybug macaron?" Adrien cooed to the sweet in his hand.

"Yeah, I … Papa made me stay in the bakery and he wanted to create a new one, so I had this idea. Well it turned out – not exactly as I expected but." Marinette looked down and stopped talking abruptly.

"It is so beautiful." His eyes glowed. "It is almost a shame to eat it." But then he shrugged and put the whole cookie in his mouth. "Um, it is delicious." He spoke with his mouth full.

"Raspberry and dark chocolate." Marinette answered simply.

"Mine is fantastic too." Kagami added.

Adrien's driver grunted from behind their back.

"Okay, we should go" Adrien told Marinette. Marinette could see Kagami did not want to part.

"Can we give Kagami a lift?" Marinette asked. Kagami kept ordering the car to pick her up later and later from her fencing practices so she could have more time to spend with Adrien. Now it evolved to the point she would send the notification from her phone for the car to start.

Adrien looked at his driver "Can we?" The driver nodded in response.

Marinette entered the car first and slid all the way to the opposite door. Then Adrien got inside and Kagami was the last to enter as she was the first to go out.

Adrien's driver looked in the rear view mirror. Marinette smiled.

"Would you like a macaron?" she asked holding out the paper bag. The driver peeked inside, took a black chocolate macaron and stuffed it in his mouth. He nodded in appreciation and started the car while the three teens buckled up.

"So what other kinds you have inside?" Adrien asked and Marinette gave him the brown paper bag.

"The green one has the taste of green tea." Marinette explained "And there are two more experimental ones."

Kagami took the green one.

Adrien looked at the last two and his heart sunk. One macaron was pink with clumsily shaped read heart in the pastry. The other one was made from dark chocolate and green filling, there was a decoration on the macaron in the shape of a paw print. He remembered Weredad. He glanced towards Marinette.

"Have you created these two macarons too?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded not lifting her eyes.

"Yeah, I have. I had this idea, but it does not look the way I wanted to. I am not that good with baking. Papa says he will do it himself now that I gave him the idea." her voice was low and quiet. She sounded as if there was something in her throat.

Adrien let Marinette pick the next macaron. She looked in the bag. She took the one with the paw print on it. She wanted to leave the one with the heart shape on it to Adrien. The boy looked at what he chose.

"Chat Noir themed macaron?" Adrien looked into her eyes. She just stared at the macaron.

"Did you want this one?" She held the macaron. "Then you would have both superheores."

"No, that would be too much, I will have this one." Adrien put his hand into the bag and pulled the pink macaron with oddly shaped heart.

Marinette looked at the macaron and then at him and smiled. She quickly flipped her eyes back to her own macaron and remained smiling. Adrien put his macaron into his mouth.

"This one is delicious too." he spoke with his mouth full.

"Strawberry and raspberry" Marinette smiled wider. Her mood has improved considerably.

"Aren't you going to eat your own macaron?" Kagami asked. Marinette looked at the macaron with the longing she would look at Adrien if she dared raise her eyes. She put the macaron in her mouth and chewed slowly. It was mint with dark chocolate. She liked the taste and smiled.

They left Kagami in front of her home and continued to meet Jagged in his suite in The Hotel Le Grand Paris. Penny opened the door. Jagged sat on his sofa, Fang at his feet.

"Marinette, Adrien, thank you for coming. We will resolve this quickly." Jagged greeted.

"Hi Jagged" Marinette smiled.

"Hello Jagged" Adrien greeted, his eyes open wide, there was his favourite musician sitting on the sofa.

The director appeared holding his coffee.

"Are these my macarons, Marinette?" Jagged asked.

Marinette nodded in response and gave him the box. Then she looked at the film director.

"I am really sorry, these are with almonds." Marinette told him. She remembered how he got allergic reaction when he ate the macaron she intended for Adrien.

"That is okay, I have my own stash with coconuts." The film director produced a box of his own, with the same logo. "I order them regularly."

Penny brought a tablet. Kids were surprise to see Gabriel on the screen.

"As I said, I want you to consider my proposal for the female role in the video." Gabriel spoke from the screen.

"And as I said, I do not want anyone else than Marinette." Jagged replied looking at the tablet.

Adrien felt his stomach sink. What was his father up to this time. He saw Marinette look at the floor. The film director was munching on his cookies and observed the situation.

"I have sent my candidate for the female role. She should be at your door right about now!" Gabriel replied.

There was a knock at the door.

Penny opened it.

There, in the door frame, stood Lila, flipping her hair with her sly smile.

Adrien felt Plagg scratch his chest. His jaw dropped. His face showed disgust.

Marinette haven't raised her face. Her eyes glanced towards the door for a split second and then back to the floor.

"Meet Ms Rossi" Gabriel spoke from the screen.

Adrien stepped closer to Marinette.

Lila entered the room.

The film director stuck another macaron in his mouth.

Penny stood to the side so the whole scene was in front of the tablet she held, Lila was the only one facing the window.

Jagged pretended to evaluate Lila as he stroked his chin.

Lila was walking towards Marinette.

A violet butterfly fluttered through the window behind their back.

Gabriel showed no emotion, his eyes followed the action he could see on his screen.

Lila strolled further glancing at the violet butterfly and her sly smile widened, she looked back at the teens in front of her.

Adrien took Marinette's hand in his own hiding both hands behind their backs so Lila would not see.

Marinette hung her head low, she looked at their joined hands and then she swiftly raised her eyes towards Lila.

The butterfly stalled and fluttered on the spot.

Adrien slightly stroked the back of Marinette's hand with his fingers, as much as he could without letting go of her hand or produce more visible motion.

The violet butterfly started to flutter away.

Lila stopped and glowed. She had her victory. She wanted so much to say all the mean things to this girl, but she had to wait.

Adrien strengthened his hold of Marinette's hand.

"No" Jagged said suddenly cutting the silence like a knife. "I prefer Marinette."

Everyone in the room but Lila sighed in relief.

"I insist you consider my candidate. It is stated so in the contract." Gabriel hissed from the screen.

Jagged gave him an odd look.

The film director put another macaron in his mouth.

The violet butterfly was on the window.

"Okay, can you walk over here?" Jagged was feeling dragged by this complication.

Lila gave her best confident and cocky walk.

Jagged looked at the director and then back at Lila.

"No" they both said in unison.

"Marinette will simply rock in this video." Jagged raised his rock fist, his index and little finger out.

"Ms Rossi does not fit the profile for the idea we elaborated in the contract." The director explained.

"Actually ..." he flipped the pages of the document he picked up from the sofa "we have attached the script to the contract you signed on behalf of your son."

Marinette winced. Adrien did not get to sign it himself. And his father got to see the proposed script?

The film director frantically flipped through the pages.

"Page 39" Penny said.

"And on the Page 39 you have." the director flipped to the page.

"Article 234" Penny smiled holding the tablet towards the director.

"You have the Article 234 stating the personality of the main actress." The director finished. The tone of his voice revealed he did not find the need for any further discussion.

Lila glared.

Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Ms Rossi can appear in several scenes for which we need a group of random girls." The director offered his peace offering.

Gabriel sighed.

"That is acceptable. You will keep Ms Rossi nearby in order to stand in when your first choice proved incompetent for the role you have given her." Gabriel commanded.

Marinette and Adrien flipped their heads towards the screen so quickly their necks hurt.

The screen switched off.

"Okay, Ms Rossi, you are free to go" Jagged waved his hand.

Lila went out shooting glares.

The violet butterfly went out the window.

On the hotel terrace, two teens were having an argument. Both were dressed up for dinner.

"I thought I was your dream come true!" the boy put his nose up.

"You told me I was your world only last week" the girl screamed.

"That was before I heard how you keep gushing about your hairdo and your nail polish for hours." The boy sneered.

"What am I supposed to do? If you are not playing video games, you are talking about them!" The girl snarled back.

"You think I haven't heard you gushing about that famous boy, you only saw his pictures. You do not even know him. I bet you even have pictures of him in you phone." the boy continued.

"Yeah, and you have the crush on that girl. And I saw the pictures of her on your phone." the girl crossed her arms.

"She is just my friend. I can have a girl for a friend. She is older than me. She even has a boyfriend. Long term. Steady. Relationship." He crossed his arms too.

"You are spending your time with another girl." The girl snapped a sheet of paper from the desk and held her hand towards the boy.

"This" the boy started as he held the other end of the paper with his hand.

"What? Are you going to tell me she means nothing to you?" the girl cocked her head in anger.

"No! She is my friend. Actually, you are right. Currently, she might mean more to me than you, my" he looked at her as if she was a disgusting house-less snail "Girlfriend." He pronounced the last word slowly and with contempt.

They stared at each other in anger.

"And you were pursuing me for months!" She replied mockingly. "Begging me to go out with you."

"And you kept pinning around me." He cut in. "Kept following around wherever I went."

"I guess my parents were right it was just young love, an infatuation, passes quickly as soon as you actually meet." she said and sighed.

"There is nothing wrong with young love if it is true, but you deceived me for who you are, you were wearing a mask this whole time, and only now I can see you for who you truly are." the boy replied.

A violet butterfly entered the paper they held.

"Young Love" Hawk Moth called in his lair. "I give you power to suppress the real love and replace it with infatuation for yourself. Everyone will adore you. All I want in return are the miraculous stones from Ladybug and Chat Noir."

"We accept!" the pair replied in unison.

His suit changed into a purple tuxedo with a bow tie. Her dress changed in a large violet gown. The paper they held transformed into a thin glowing thread of violet light that tied her right and his left hand together.

They looked around and launched purple bolts of light around hitting couples that were sitting at tables around them. The couples would stand up and look at them adoringly.

"I am Younglove" they announced as one "And I will show you the power young love has on people."

Both of them raised their hands and they floated in the air and then moved above the street.

In his suite above, Jagged was talking about this and that. Penny looked at him adoringly, laughing and smiling. Marinette and Adrien relaxed while the film director was making notes. The scripts were distributed, Adrien and Marinette were supposed to read them there, but they somehow summarized the plot of the video in several minutes. The decided to read the scripts on their own at home and now was just the time to socialize.

Suddenly, they heard the akuma and ran towards the window.

"I am Younlgove" the akuma pair screamed in the street below.

"Man, the stole my song." Jagged was making na mockery of himself.

"Penny, can I hide in that spare room?" Marinette whispered, Penny nodded and the girl ran away.

"I, um, I will run upstairs to check on Chloe" Adrien said and run out from the suite.

Marinette transformed and jumped out through the window. She went straight to the akuma. She rescued several civilians from their path.

"Ladybug, give me your miraculous." the akuma yelled.

"Never" she replied with a smile while she stood on a rooftop and removed one more unaffected civilian by wrapping a yoyo around him and releasing him in the street on the other side of the building. The civilians were a bit dizzy from the flying up and down, but recovered quickly and ran away into hiding, warning others on the way.

Several light balls flew her way and Ladybug rotated her yoyo as a shield.

Adrien transformed into Chat Noir in the hallway and ran up to the rooftop. From there, he saw Ladybug rescuing a civilian and then rotating her yoyo to deflect the light balls thrown by the akuma.

"Go after her" the Younglove shouted to their minions and they obeyed instantly. They formed human towers as one was climbing on top of another and stood on top while the next one would climb higher.

Ladybug quickly jumped from the rooftop to another roof and then to the street level. The towers lowered down as the minions from top descended.

Ladybug was relieved because, although the minions had their minds controlled by the akuma, they were still taking care of themselves, not to get hurt.

The minions ran after Ladybug. She was running away rotating her yoyo to deflect light bolts coming from the akuma. More people in the street got hit and she was all but surrounded.

Chat jumped next to her, grabbed her around her waist and bolted up while she kept rotating her yoyo as a shield.

Several quick jumps around and they were hiding behind a chimney, the akuma did not know where to head their minions nor where to shoot his light balls.

"I am Younglove" the akuma repeated "Ladybug and Chat Noir, I am sure you know what young love is."

Chat looked at Ladybug with his gentle eyes, his expression dreamy.

Ladybug looked away from him, but her eyes caught a glimpse of an Adrien add on a rooftop nearby and stayed there, while she stared in that direction. She sighed.

Chat tried to determine where Ladybug was looking but she averted her eyes before he could be sure. Was she really looking at the Adrien add? He could not be sure. Probably no. Why should she look at the add sporting his civilian self in such a way. His look was curious and loving. Ladybug looked at him and then sighed again.

"You get obsessed with the person you love." the akuma yelled. "Without even knowing the person."

Ladybug nodded knowingly.

"What, I know you." Chat replied.

"No." Ladybug laughed "You don't."

Chat gave her a desperate look.

"You chase after the person you love and cling to them, not giving them a chance to breathe." the akuma yelled to no one in particular.

Chat laughed, he remembered Chloe and Lila as well as some other anonymous fangirls. Were they in love? He never considered such behaviour being a sigh of love.

"That is infatuation, you realize you do not love this person the moment you meet them." the akuma continued.

Ladybug laughed bitterly and looked at Chat. "So true." Chat nodded in confirmation, but when Ladybug spoke he responded "Not me!" He stared at her, how could she think of him that way? He is not all over her, is he? Akuma battles do not count, right? And he would love the person behind the mask. He would recognize and love her the minute he met her without the mask. There was no way he would not recognize her without the mask.

On the other hand, Marinette knew him with and without the mask and never made the connection. And that girl was clever. There was some kwami magic involved in hiding their wielders identity. But he would always know his lady, no question about that.

They peeked over the chimney trying to determine what would be the akumatized object.

"You post the pictures of your crush all over your room." Akuma continued.

Ladybug gulped, she remembered Adrien and the video. Chat noticed the change in Ladybug's expression.

"You gush to all your friends how much you love your crush." Both akumatized persons raised their hands.

"But" both raised their index finger "When you face the person you love, you get flustered and run away."

Ladybug covered her face with her hands at this. She hoped Adrien was not listening to this. Oh, this was bad, this was so bad. The akuma were in the street in froth of the hotel Le Grand Paris. And Adrien was right there, in the Jagged stone suite. Of course he heard what akuma was shouting. Their friendship was probably over.

Chat was looking into the empty space before him. He remembered how Marinette behaved around him. Was she in love with him? She told him she had his posters because she was a fan, and he was glad she was such a polite and shy fan not to pester him about his fame. She told him the kiss in the wax museum was a joke, they cleared this out but she seemed hurt later in the car.

"What kind of love is that? You can't have a relationship if you can't talk to the person you love." the akuma lowered their hands.

Ladybug was still hiding her hands, but Chat had enhanced hearing and he thought he heard her sniff.

"What is wrong Bugaboo" Chat asked trying to remove the closer of her hands from her face with his clawed hand. She sniffled and quickly looked away. He caught a glimpse of a tear rolling down her face. But the most telling sign of her condition was the fact she did not scold him for the nickname.

"Oh Bug!" Chat whispered.

"And the worst of all. The obsessive one, where the object of your so called love is supposed to behave exactly you imagined them to be." the akuma raised higher into the air and Chat lowered his head and got closer to Ladybug to hide behind the chimney completely. She crouched on the rooftop, her arms were wrapped around her knees, her face was hidden in her arms.

"You think you can do whatever you want to them because they love you." the akuma yelled in disgust.

Several light balls passed around the chimney. Ladybug was still crouched with her face in her hands, probably crying. Chat understood she was probably in no condition to fight.

"Hey Oldlove" Chat yelled as he jumped from behind the chimney. He rotated his baton as a shield deflecting numerous light balls that were going his way.

"I am Younglove" the akuma replied "And you, Chat Noir, shall give me your miracoulous."

"Nope, Oldlove" Chat teased jumping around using his staff as a shield.

"And the worst kind of love is when you expect the person you love to be your slave, your puppet your pet your object of adoration." The akuma yelled shooting more and more light bolts towards Chat.

"That sounds like an old love to me" Chat shouted back as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop leading the akuma away from distressed Ladybug. He came to an edge of a building before a large park. It was a romantic setting full of couples and parents with children around a carousel. The park was far from the initial battle so the people have not escaped yet. Chat concluded he can not continue in that direction as akuma would hurt more innocent civilians and get more minions in the process. Chat quickly veered left and continued jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

He made almost a full circle, he saw the minions running in the street below. He got to the street level and ran among them, the akuma followed him to the street level. Then he jumped onto the first car parked under a tree, then the next one and after jumping from one care to the next about 20 times, he hid in the tree branches and finally jumped to the rooftop nearby and slipped to the other side. But akuma was on him and he almost got hit by a ball of light.

Something bright read hit him in the side and he fell down a sloped rooftop. They fell from the rooftop to another rooftop of a lower house. They rolled down together again. He grabbed the edge and discovered someone in his arms. Someone wearing bright red with black spots. He was on top of her and clung to the edge of the rooftop. She was below him, her eyes red, her cheeks wet, but she managed to roll her eyes. She did not push him away as they were just on the rooftop ledge.

"I am so sorry Chaton." Ladybug whispered. "I was not myself. I got lost in my feelings in the middle of the battle. It will never happen again."

"Ladybug, you were yourself." Chat looked at her straight in the eyes and held the ledge tighter pressing her into the rooftop. "You were yourself. You have the right to be yourself with or without the mask." He was getting a glimpse of the person behind the mask. He was taking any detail she would let him.

"Chaton, we can't have feelings. We can't get our feelings in the way while we are fighting an akuma." Ladybug chided him gently. "We can't have feelings while we are wearing these suits." Her voice was low, almost a whisper.

"But you have feelings, Bug. Otherwise you would not sacrifice yourself so much for this city and its people." Chat replied.

Ladybug was silent. Another tear formed in the corner of her eye.

Was it possible Ladybug had feelings for him but just suppressed them because of her feeling of duty towards the city and its people?

"We do not stop being human once we transform and wear these suits, these masks." Chat whispered. A tear escaped Ladybugs eye and rolled to the side.

"We both have friends and family and have feelings for them." Chat whispered gently. He looked around, they were hidden from the akuma and had a few moments to talk.

"That is outside the suit." Ladybug whispered back.

"You still feel it when you transform, don't you?" he smiled to her.

Her eyes were closed and a small stream of tears escaped to both sides. Her lips quivered. She bit her lower lip. She opened her eyes. Her blue eyes were watching him, so close, so watery. His heart ached in his chest.

She looked at his warm green eyes. His face was so full of love. Yet she knew he does not really love her, he loves the mask, he does not love her civilian self. At least not in that way. She knew after Weredad, when Marinette told Chat that she loved him. And he replied he did not love her but Ladybug. More tears came to her eyes. As a civilian, she could only be his friend. Wasn't that what she wanted? Then why was she crying now? She loved Adrien, right, not Chat. That was just a stunt to prevent him discovering her secret identity.

He wandered if she cried because she loved him and was fighting her feelings. He wanted to believe that but his heart was breaking at the thought how much pain it must be.

Suddenly, she threw them both off the roof and launched her yoyo in the distance. Balls of light hit the place where they were on the rooftop mere seconds ago. She used her yoyo and he used his baton to get away. Soon they were on top of a high tower.

"Enough talk about feelings, Chat. We have an akuma to fight." She turned to him and smiled through her tears. The smile reached her eyes. She was his determined lady ready to fight any evil that came her way. But Chat missed the girl that hid under the mask, he had just caught a glimpse of that girl minutes ago and he wanted her back.

"Bug, it hurts me to see you suffer like this." Chat offered his clawed hand, his eyes spoke love.

"It does not matter what we feel, even for each other. What is important is to win this fight, save the victim, restore the city and let everyone go on with their lives." Ladybug said, her usual determination was back.

Chat sighed. He remembered Marinette and her reasoning why superheroes can't be together and probably can't have a relationship in their civilian forms either. He felt dull pain in his chest. It was not like when he got cataclysm in the ribs from Miraculer, but sufficiently painful. He let himself hope that both Marinette and Ladybug were wrong and there was hope. He did it to fool himself and make the pain go away. Ladybug was doing her own job in making the pain go away, he could see it.

Ladybug observed the akuma in the street below. She steadied her breathing into deep even breaths and hoped the pain goes away from her chest. She focused on the akuma and dumped all romantic thoughts from her head.

"This stupid akuma got control of our brains even without hitting us, My Lady" Chat grinned. Ladybug relaxed at his words. She smiled to him then looked back to the street below.

"Is it possible the akumatized object is that string of light that connects their hands?" Ladybug asked.

"How do we break that?" Chat was surprised.

"It moves with their hands." Ladybug was observing the thread of light connecting the wrists.

"It stretches and shrinks." Chat added looking at the akuma.

"It does not seem to be made of some sort of glowing material?" Ladybug asked.

"It is pure light that connects them." Chat whispered not moving his eyes from the akumatized couple below.

"As if the invisible connection they had became visible." Ladybug looked at the string of light intently.

"Like love." Chat whispered and looked at Ladybug.

"I thought we were not..." Ladybug stopped talking when she looked at Chat.

"Do we know anything how they got akumatized?" Chat asked.

"I do not know anything. It seems anyone who was around them quickly became their minions." Ladybug replied averting her eyes from Chat's gaze.

"It was probably some love quarrel." Chat sighed. He wanted to avoid quarrel between the two of them so he averted his gaze.

Ladybug looked back at him "And they are probably young." She smiled.

"Well that was so easy to guess it should have been my line, My Lady" Chat smirked and looked back at Ladybug. This time he caught her watching him. She quickly looked away as if ashamed she got caught.

"Well uhm." she muttered.

"Bug. I just want you to know that you will have a friend in me no matter what." Chat looked at her and she looked back at him.

"And you will have a friend in me too. But why are we having this conversation now?" Ladybug asked.

"Why not?" Chat replied with a question of his own. He tilted his head.

"Because we are in the middle of the akuma attack." She replied with the obvious.

"We are always in the middle of the akuma attack." Chat sighed.

Ladybug looked away.

"Bug, I can see you are hurting. You can tell me what is wrong if it will make you feel better." Chat whispered gently.

"Chat I … have some issues in my civilian life." Ladybug whispered back, not to keep herself silent, but because she lost her voice.

Chat thought that was the end of the conversation and sighed. Everything stops with their secret identities.

Ladybug swallowed a bump in her throat.

"The boy I love loves someone else." Her voice broke in the middle of the sentence and she returned to whispering. "I got used to being his friend." Chat could relate to that. He nodded in understanding. "I befriended the girl he loves. The girl I think he loves." She corrected herself. His eyes went wide. Would he befriend the boy she loves. Would he be so strong? Ladybug continued talking in very quiet voice. "But the feelings are coming back at me for some reason. And another girl is bullying me." Chat shifted his gaze to Ladybug. His Lady was bullied. How could someone like her be bullied. He always imagined she would stand up to anyone who would bully her. Or anyone else, for that matter. Just like Marinette stood up against Chloe. That is exactly how he imagined Ladybug would treat bullies in her civilian form.

But, Marinette was bullied by Lila, wasn't she. His own father was assisting Lila in that. Therefore, it was possible Ladybug could be bullied in her civilian life.

"I might get akumatized, Chat." Ladybug admitted. "I had several close calls."

Chat grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"How … how do you know?" he asked. It was a mystery to him. He never heard of close calls. He imagined whoever got akumatized just got akumatized, there were no such things as close calls.

"I saw a butterfly approach me." Ladybug shrugged. "I calmed down and it fluttered away." She did not want to go into more details. She felt guilty for not transforming as soon as the violet butterfly left and then she could have caught it and cleansed it.

Chat felt shivers down his spine. If Ladybug can get akumatized, was there ever a way to stop her for him alone?

"Bug, if you ever feel that way, call me, leave me a message, look for me. Perhaps we should find some way to communicate outside the suits, online or burner phones or anything. I want to be there for you. I want to be your friend. We have to do it because I have no idea what would happen if you get akumatized." Chat looked at her intently.

Ladybug nodded. "I also do not know what would happen if one of us gets akumatized. Okay, we will think of something. Perhaps some online chat?" She asked.

"Are you for a chat with this Chat?" Chat winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes "I should have known."

"That is an excellent idea bug." Chat replied.

"Okay, I will send you a message, right now we should focus on the akuma." Ladybug looked back down to the Younglove in the street.

Ladybug took out her yoyo and threw it into the air.

"Lucky Charm!" she called. She got back a double sided mirror.

"Of course, this is how you break the light beam." Chat grinned.

"Yes, but how do we put it into place without getting hit?" Ladybug wandered as she looked around.

She saw Chat and his baton, she saw a bus down on the street, just behind the akuma and the Adrien add she saw in the beginning of the akuma battle.

"Chat, we are going down." Ladybug replied with her wide smile, her face lit up. And he knew she had a solution.

They landed behind the Adrien add. She explained her plan briefly and they put their earpieces in their ears.

"Could you cataclysm this to fall down in the street, it is empty just below." Ladybug asked.

"Anything for you My Lady" Chat grinned and activated his cataclysm and destroyed the device that held the add with satisfaction. He really did not like that add campaign. It made him more visible any time he walked the streets and much harder to escape his fans whenever he wanted to hang out with his friends.

He jumped behind the bus and extended his staff in the air. Ladybug was falling together with the add, hiding behind it. She launched her yoyo while she was falling and wrapped it to the tip of Chats baton. She was landing very close to the akuma.

"Chat, now" she said to the communicator. He yanked the baton catapulting her between the akuma pair. She held the mirror and released it in the right moment for the mirror to fall in the right place and cut the light string for a split second. It was sufficient for the butterfly to float out and the light string transformed back to the sheet of paper. The akumatized couple transformed back into their normal shape, clothes and shoes.

Ladybug launched her yoyo after the violet butterfly while still in the air. "Enough evil doing for you little akuma." She caught the butterfly "Gotcha!" And she released the white one. "Bye bye little butterfly." The white butterfly fluttered away.

She landed to her feet.

Chat vaulted to the akuma victims.

Both were confused as to where they were and sulking at each other.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes" the boy shouted.

"No" the girl replied at the same time shaking her head.

Chat cocked his eyebrow.

Ladybug landed next to him. She picked up the mirror from the pavement. It was not broken. It was a magical lucky charm mirror.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she called as she threw the mirror in the air and a swirl of ladybugs went all around.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ladybug asked the couple.

"No" the boy shouted.

"Yes" the girl replied.

Ladybug's earrings beeped for the first time.

They asked to be transported to their parents in the Hotel Le grand Paris and the two superheroes obliged, taking one each. They left them at the hotel terrace.

Chat held out his fist. Ladybug bumped his fist with her own.

"Pound it!" they said in unison.

Chat gave his two finger salute and vaulted on the hotel rooftop.

"Bug out" Ladybug greeted and launched her yoyo into the air. She landed on the rooftop of the building on the opposite side of the hotel on the side she got out. She observed the windows not sure from which one she jumped out only twenty minutes ago.

Chat detransformed into Adrien in the back hallway and walked to the Jagged's apartment. Penny was happy to see him. Jagged greeted.

Ladybug landed on a windowsill and peeked through the opened window. She was not entirely sure this was the same window she jumped out from. It looked as the room she had left. It was empty anyway. Her earrings were giving the last warning ans she had no choice. She jumped inside and detransformed. She caught Tikki in her hands and put her in her purse checking if there were any cookies left inside. Then she and peeked in the corridor. It was the right room. She found everyone where she left them, including Adrien.

They discussed the akuma a little bit from the information Penny pulled from the internet. Marinette dreaded Adrien's reaction, but he was as cheerful as ever.

The kids forgot they packed their homework in case the meeting gets boring. The director was making notes the whole time and after a while it was time for the two teens to go home. Adrien's bodyguard was waiting for them at the hotel entrance and drove them home.

"I am so glad it is you who will be with me in this video." Adrien smiled to Marinette.

The girl looked at him, her blue eyes were so wide and so strange. Her eyebrows were shaking. She was biting her lower lip.

"Thank you Adrien." she replied in tiny voice. "I am glad too." She sighed. She could not hope this meant anything, because if she did, she would be back to stuttering. And she wanted to be his friend. On the other hand, her heart was pounding and her cheeks were flushed.

They arrived in front of the bakery. She picked up the script and went out of the car. Adrien waved her goodbye as they were leaving. She stood her waving her hand for as long as she could see the car and some more. Her heart was pounding so strongly, and yet she felt the lack of oxygen was preventing her to move.

Finally, she steadied her breathing and entered the building. Her parents were all over her, she had dinner and answered hundreds of questions. She excused herself as she wanted to read the script for the video. It was short and mostly general.

"Oh Tikki" Marinette sighed "I should do all these things with Adrien and pretend to feel what I really feel. What if he realizes how I feel?"

"Would it be so bad, Marinette?" Tikki asked.

"He would know I lied to him, Tikki." Marinette pulled her hair.

Adrien laid in his bed and watched the ceiling.

"I read the script. I wrote the homework. I should be sleeping." Adrien sighed.

"You should be eating some cheese, kid." Plagg floated in his face holding the Ladybug unicorn plush in his paws..

"I do not see how it helps." Adrien replied lifting his head from the bed cover.

"It helps me if I have some cheese before I go to sleep." The kwami persisted.

"You had cheese seven" Adrien lifted his phone "no, nine minutes ago."

Adrien got a cheese triangle and threw it to Plagg. Plagg caught it in the air and swallowed in one bite not letting go of the plush toy in his paws.

"Ladybug talked to me today. Really talked to me." Adrien was back on the cover of his bed staring at the ceiling.

"You always talk, don't you?" Plagg replied playing dumb.

"Yes, but really talked to me." Adrien snapped his head up and looked at his Kwami.

"Okay" Plagg was annoyed.

"And she is bullied. And Marinette is bullied by Lila. I should so something." Adrien continued thinking out loud.

"Yes kid you should do something." Plagg replied settling himself on the pillow.

"I should help them. I should defend them. I should stand up against bullies. But I do not know who is bullying Ladybug. Should I stand up against Lila? That way, if she gets akumatized, Marinette will not be her primary target? What should I do?" Adrien kept asking himself.

"I know what you should do kid." Plagg replied from the pillow.

"Should I call on Lila being a liar? Bullying Marinette? I have no proof. How should I do it? Even my father is taking Lila's side. What can I do." Adrien talked.

"You should go to sleep kid, you can do that." Plagg closed his eyes and pretended to snote within a few seconds.


	18. Spiderwoman

**Spiderwoman**

The night was busy and after the most recent string of daily akuma attacks, school projects and homework, including an occasional nightmare inspired akuma. The heroes have beaten yet another version of Sandboy. Kids often watched horror films on Friday nights and this Friday night was no exception. Therefore, the heroes had a lot of practice and the akuma was cleansed minutes after the heroes arrived to the scene.

Ladybug was heading home on autopilot, transforming while she was dropping on her bed, still in her pyjamas, her eyes closed, sleeping before she hit her pillow. Tikki sighed tiredly and floated below to the plate with cookies, she started munching on a cookie, but fell asleep half way through, using the remainder of the cookie as a pillow. The room was cosy and quiet, dimly lit by the first rays of sunshine. First rays of sunshine. Giving hope for a new day, chasing the fear of the dark and the nightmares away and removing all options for sleep for the sleep deprived teenagers.

Meanwhile, Chat Noir vaulted from one rooftop to the next, knowing already every slope on his way home, he finally dropped through the window, de-transformed in front of his bed and fell on in face down, falling asleep before he was down on the bed and completely ignoring whining Plagg.

"Cheese" Plagg whined "Camembert" … no response from Adrien. Well, Plagg just zoomed towards the fridge himself. The fridge was fully stashed and Plagg made a sigh of relief and started munching on the cheese. Adrien's huge room was dimly lit with the light coming from outside as the first rays of sun hit the rooftops in the neighbourhood. It did not look or feel as a boy's bedroom, more as if a boy accidentally fell into some large hall, a mixture of an arcade game, library and fancy furniture display.

Few hours later, an alarm bell went off in the same room. Adrien pushed the phone and it fell off the bed onto the floor and then bounced back under the bed. The alarm continued to ring. It was a Jagged Stone song. It was "Young Love", the same song they were going to make a video for, starring Adrien and Marinette. Adrien smiled to his pillow with his eyes closed. He let the song play. After it finished, the phone went quiet. He knew it would go off again in five minutes because he haven't switched off the alarm. But, he missed the song playing. The silence was piercing his ear drums. He wanted to hear the song again. He rolled to the edge of the bed and onto his stomach. He pulled his upper body over the edge and hung his head to the floor, upside down. Soon, he located the phone and retrieved it. He let the song play again, he rolled to his back holding the phone on his chest.

It was time to get up on his feet and go to the bathroom. He forced himself up and took the phone with him. After a while he was out of the bathroom ready to go. The only thing (well the only one) missing was the permanent tenant of his shirt pocket, the tiny god of destruction named Plagg. But where was the tiny black cat this morning? Adrien took a few seconds to think. There was an akuma attack this night. He sighed and opened the fridge. Right there, on a half eaten wheel of Camembert slept the tiny black cat, also known as the god of destruction. Adrien took Plagg and a piece of Camembert in his pocket. He stashed more into his shoulder bag and went to open the door of his room.

When he opened the door, he met Nathalie with her tablet and her hand risen as she was prepared to knock.

"Good morning Nathalie" Adrien greeted in hoarse voice that he used for the first time this morning.

"Good morning Adrien" Nathalie replied in greeting. "If you are going for breakfast, I might as well brief you on your way. You are filming the Jagged Stone video today." She gave him a look.

"Noted" he nodded, (as if he had to be reminded about that) that was the plan for the whole day, for the whole weekend actually, not the usual 10 obligations that he had to run from one to another, and not some boring fittings and Sunday 'charity' events that were just an excuse to show off the most recent posh clothing styles created by his father's team. He will spend the weekend filming a video for Jagged Stone, his favourite musician, and Marinette, his friend.

"You have to remember you represent the Gabriel Agreste Fashion company and the French fashion in general and you are to be at your best behaviour at all times." Nathalie warned in tone that was even more stern as usual.

Adrien lifted his head "Noted." and sat to his breakfast. He is going to film a video with a freaking rock star. Why should he behave like an altar boy? He is expected to have fun, right?

Nathalie knocked with her heels and strolled out of the room. Adrien felt Plagg stir in his shirt pocket, he tapped it and then put a few pieces of cheese from his plate to his pocket. He felt the tiny god take it and devour in his usual speed, annihilating cheese chunks in no time.

"Looking forward to filming the video with your girlfriend kid?" Plagg asked from his pocket. The tiny god felt his heartbeat the whole time and, combined with thousands of years of experience with humans, he knew exactly what Adrien felt. The boy, on the other hand, did not.

"She is not my girlfriend Plagg." Adrien replied flatly, automatically and without even thinking about it. Plagg snickered in his pocket. Well technically, she isn't, isn't she?

Marinette woke up to the same Jagged Stone tune. She practically jumped from her bed, hitting her head in the process.

"Ouch" whined the overly excited teenage girl. She was going to film a video for a Jagged Stone and with Adrien that day. She could not believe it. She descended the ladder that lead to her loft bed, changed in no time, groaned at her reflection in the mirror, shrugged (it was a middle of the night akuma, nothing to do about it now) fixed her hair and went for the trap door when she remembered she had to take something. Or better, someone.

"Where is Tikki?" she said out loud. Her purse was empty. Suddenly, a wave of panic filled her guts. The memory of Feastin crept from the back of her mind. But then she saw her, the tiny red creature with three black spots slept on a half eaten cookie on a plate on her desk. Marinette smiled, she gently collected the little goddess and the remains of the cookie and put them in her purse. She noticed the cookie jar was almost empty and decided to stash more cookies downstairs and keep at least a cookie or two in her room.

Downstairs, she found several croissants and fruit juice on the kitchen table with a note from her parents. She quickly ate her breakfast and descended to the bakery.

"Good morning papa" she greeted her father who was busy rolling dough in the bakery kitchen.

"Good morning Marinette" he smiled "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Yes papa" Marinette smiled back.

"Could you please take out the croissants and pain au chocolate from those two ovens out?" Tom asked.

"Of course papa" and the girl was busy in a second. She put the kitchen mittens on and removed the trays one by one.

"Tom can you bring me that order to the front please, Ms Charmack is here to pick it up?" Sabine called from the shop.

"Could you take these two boxes to your mother, dear?" Tom asked rolling the croissants with unbelievable speed and skill.

"Yes papa" Marinette took two boxes and went to the shop.

The shop was crowded as if it was a Saturday morning. Well, in fact, it was. The morning crowd included a blonde boy with green eyes and blue scarf standing in the back.

"Good morning maman" she greeted her mother "Good morning Ms Charmack, Manon" Marinette greeted. Manon looked at her holding her Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns in her arms. "Here is your order." She placed the boxes on the counter.

Adrien smiled when he saw Marinette. Then he smiled even wider when he noticed the unicorns. He stayed silent in the back waiting for his turn.

"Good morning Marinette" Ms Charmack greeted. "Thank you so much for making these unicorns, Manon does not want to go anywhere without them."

"You are welcome" Marinette smiled.

"Good morning Marinette" Sabine greeted, the mother and daughter exchanged a hug. "We are almost out of croissants and pain au chocolate here, is the next round ready?"

"I just took it out from the oven, I will bring them here in a minute, maman" Marinette replied and ran back to the kitchen. Sabine took the next customer, officer Roger, and served him.

Meanwhile, Marinette collected croissants and pain au chocolates and brought them to the shop. She arranged them in the window with care, fully concentrated on what she was doing. Pastries were warm and soft and delicate. She was just about done with arranging the croissants and pain au chocolates when Tom called from the kitchen.

"Sabine, dear, is Marinette with you? Could you come over, please, I could use some help." Marinette took the empty trays from the shop and ran back to the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming." Sabine greeted the customer. "How can I help you?" she greeted the next person in line.

"Good morning Ms Cheng, I would like to, ahem, pick up your daughter?" Adrien smiled sheepishly.

Sabine laughed her heart out.

"Good morning Adrien. Please go in the back to the kitchen for her." Sabine let him behind the counter.

Adrien carefully entered the kitchen, he saw Marinette, one of the ovens was open she just loaded one tray inside and turned around for the second one. His eyes flipped to her father who was filling the third tray. Tom raised his eyes from the pastry for a second and their eyes met. Adrien opened his mouth for a greeting, but Tom put his index finger over his mouth. Then Tom's eyes followed Marinette who put the second tray in the oven.

"Papa, are you finished with that one?" Marinette asked as she was putting the second tray in the oven. Tom looked back at Adrien, he removed his index finger from his mouth the moment Marinette closed the oven, and then he nodded.

"Should I put it in the oven too?" She let go of the oven handle and turned around to Tom.

"Good morning Mr Dupain" Adrien greeted.

"Good morning Adrien" Tom greeted simultaneously.

Marinette squeaked, flailed her hands and hit a wooden spoon that was hanging nearby. The spoon flew across the kitchen and hit a metal pot. The pot was ringing echoing around the kitchen. One of her mittens flew in the other direction and landed to the floor in front of Adrien.

"Good Adrien, morning" Marinette greeted.

Adrien laughed his heart out.

Sabine peeked in the kitchen.

"Don't worry darling, she has not destroyed anything yet." Tom waved Sabine away, back to her customers.

Tom rolled a few more croissants.

"I will put these in the oven, you better go, Marinette" Tom smiled. "Adrien, don't forget to pick up your snack bags from Sabine, they are in the shop." Tom knew it was pointless to give Marinette more tasks, she would have messed up anything.

"Thank you Mr Dupain" Adrien greeted.

"Thank you, bye bye papa" Marinette greeted her father, collected a few cookies that she stashed in her purse and the two of them went back to the shop.

Sabine handed Adrien two large brown paper bags. Adrien felt hungry the moment he felt the weight hang from his hands. Truth to be told, he was hungry the moment he entered the bakery, but now he was 'Plagg' level of hungry. They said goodbyes with Sabine and went out of the shop.

Adrien's driver forgot about his breakfast the moment the two teens entered the car carrying two large brown paper bags. He looked at them in the rear view mirror. Adrien took two croissants from his bag and gave one to the driver while he bit the other. There were no words exchanged. There were no words needed any more. Adrien was sure that his driver would not complain if they stopped here on their was to school. And on their way from school. And on their way anywhere else, probably.

Adrien and Marinette chatted on their way to Trocadero. The morning shoot was there as it was expected to be the least crowded over the weekend. There was a tent for hair and make up, the camera crew was unpacking their equipment, measuring light and the director was checking the scene angles.

"Good morning" the two teens greeted.

"Bon giorno!" Vincent greeted while he took a few photos.

"Bon giorno!" another Vincent greeted. "Allow me to introduce my twin brother, Massimo. He is our camera man for today."

"Good morning" the director greeted, "please go to the tent for hair and make up. We are going for a natural look which takes the most time."

Adrien sighed. Marinette opened her eyes wide.

"Where is Jagged?" Adrien asked.

"Jagged? At this hour? Do not expect him before noon." The director answered shrugging his shoulders.

They went to hair and make up. Marie and Helene were there. They chatted with the teens while working on them. When they were finished, Vincent and the director checked them.

The director nodded.

"Bellissimo, ragazze you are free until after noon." Vincent was eager and ready to go. He has absorbed too many espressos already to be wasting his time wandering idly over very familiar area.

"Okay" the director spoke slowly. "We will do a few simple scenes. This is supposed to be any given Saturday morning for you. Adrien will stand over there and pretend to have a photo shoot and Marinette, you will approach from there and look at him lovingly. Okay?"

"Okay" The two teens nodded and spoke simultaneously.

They went to their assigned positions. Vincent stood with his camera and started to talk about spaghetti and lasagne. Adrien smiled to the camera, his artificial model smile and changed positions. Marinette went down the path, turned around and walked back. She stared at Adrien and smiled. There was no acting needed.

"This is fantastic. Camera, ready?" the director asked.

"Yeah" Massimo replied.

"Okay, Adrien first. Action!" the director shouted.

They filmed for a minute.

"That is enough. Now a different angle, there is the marked location, the sprayed on number two on the ground." the director ordered.

The camera man moved to the assigned spot and they repeated the procedure. Adrien changed the position of his scarf and changed a few poses with it.

"Okay, position three" The director ordered.

After that it was Marinette's turn. She went to the end of the path and walked towards Adrien. She went back and forth as the camera changed positions and angles of the shoot.

Marinette walked all the way and she naturally hid behind a bush and peeked from behind.

"Excellent idea" the director shouted.

Marinette smiled to herself. If they want to see how a teenager in love behaves, she would show them. She walked around hiding behind flowers and bushes in bloom and trees and benches and walls, she climbed the stairs behind and crouched while she peeked over the fence. She blushed at the comments. She bit her lower lip while looking for the next hideout from where she could spy on her crush.

Adrien laughed at the comments and her actions. Marinette was unbelievably good at this.

"Okay, then, we have plenty of material already. Come over here." the director stopped the filming. Vincent was packing his camera while Adrien and Marinette walked over to the director.

"That guy is talking about food the whole time, I got hungry and it is not even ten in the morning." The director complained.

"Oh, I brought some treats from the bakery." Marinette chirped and they went to a small table where they left the bags with food.

"Oh, good" the director smiled with a huge grin while his eyes almost popped into the paper bag he checked. "Are these with almonds?" the director asked. Marinette waved her head. The director stuffed the croissant into his mouth. The teens helped themselves as well as Massimo and Vincent.

"Okay now. The next scene to do here is you two talking." the director said. He took a cookie from a bag. "Is this one with almonds?" Marinette waved her head.

Adrien and Marinette stood in the path and talked. As Vincent was throwing comments on how cute they look as a couple, Marinette got flustered, she stuttered, stammered, flailed her hands and talked nonsense. Adrien was smiling, from time to time burst into laughter from her antics and replied anything that he thought would calm her down. While Adrien knew this was Marinette being nervous, the crew thought that was Marinette acting.

"Okay, Marinette, you do not have to put so much effort. It does not matter what you say. You really look like a girl in love. This is great work." the director praised and Marinette felt utterly mortified.

They changed the position of the camera several times. And then, the teens moved to talk under a tree (where Adrien leaned onto the tree James Dean style), behind a rose bush, and by the wall (where Adrien leaned in again). As they continued, Adrien changed his facial expression from his usual artificial model smile to genuine smile, smirk and occasional laughter. His eyes were smiling the whole time.

"Okay, fantastic, we are almost done. Now, lets do a few scenes of you walking together." the director asked.

They walked up and down the path, then up and down the stairs and finally, the director decided that they should come from different directions and meet on a spot. After a few takes, it was Massimo who bickered with Vincent about girlfriends when Marinette tripped and fell. Adrien jumped in and caught her.

"Okay, cut, again, repeat exactly the same thing!" the director ordered.

Marinette tripped and Adrien caught her several times and every time the director yelled "Cut, repeat!" until once she tripped too early and fell to the ground. Adrien quickly picked her up.

"Okay, this is enough, everybody take a break." the director said. "Marinette, you can find in the tent what you need to check yourself and fix what was needed."

Marinette and Adrien entered the tent. Soon Vincent ran inside with a tablet.

"For you. Your father." Vincent said showing the tablet into the boy's hands and disappearing from the tent in the blink of an eye. It was obvious he did not want to be near.

Adrien held the tablet in his hands. His father was staring at him.

"Adrien, I believe Nathalie explained to you this morning what behaviour is expected from you?" Gabriel asked in his stern voice.

"Yes father." Adrien answered.

"Let me explain this to you. You are not, at any moment, to insinuate, by any means, that Ms Dupain Cheng was, is, or ever will be, your girlfriend. Is that clear?" Gabriel looked angry.

Adrien responded with an odd look. He could not promise that to his father.

Marinette thought someone grabbed her heart and squeezed.

"Because she never could be your girlfriend. You are a public figure and you have to behave in certain way that is expected from you. You are supposed to socialize with people you are expected to be seen in public with." Gabriel continued.

Adrien stared back at the screen. His father always controlled who he met and with whom he socialized. He was sick of it.

Marinette felt her stomach shrink.

"Ms Dupain Cheng could never be your girlfriend, Adrien. You shall be provided a girlfriend who will be able to satisfy the needs of Adrien Agreste. Is that clear?" Gabriel almost shouted the question.

The hand that was squeezing her heart was now ripping it out. She stopped breathing.

"Yes father." Adrien answered automatically, like a machine would have, in quiet small voice. His father disconnected without saying goodbye.

Marinette was gasping for air.

Adrien felt Plagg snickering in his shirt. Finally the double meaning of the words 'a girlfriend who will be able to satisfy the needs of Adrien Agreste' sunk in and he blushed like a tomato. Marinette was pale in her face. Adrien took a deep breath and faced her.

"When he says my name, he does not mean me as a person, but the face of the company, it is not like it sounds, Marinette." Adrien replied.

The girl blinked her tears away. The coldness, the harshness, the way his father talked to him (not with him at all) was breaking her heart as much as what he said about her. She could not think about herself now. The boy she loved was hurt by his father. She had to find the strength for him.

"He … never" Marinette gasped for breath between the words "once … called … you … his … son."

Adrien smiled.

Marinette looked at him. This boy will never be her boyfriend, even if she somehow won his heart, he would not be allowed to be her boyfriend, his father made it clear. If she managed to win his heart, he would only suffer. They would both suffer. This way, it was only her who was suffering. She wanted him to be happy, even if her heart broke in the process. Her heart was breaking already as she processed those thoughts. Her heart was breaking, right here, right now, right in front of his eyes.

"Adrien, could you come out for a minute?" Nathalie spoke from outside the tent. Adrien got out and Marinette heard voices leaving. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. She did not cry, and she was more upset for Adrien than for herself. She heard someone come in. She expected Adrien and she turned around with a small smile. Then, her face froze, her lungs stopped working and her heart was beating in her ears.

"Hello Marinette" Lila approached slowly with her sly smile. "That was the largest number of cut and again I ever heard of. Nathalie is going to have them take me in place of you." she went around the tent touching different things, the mirrors, make up, brushes, anything.

"What kind of lies have you told Adrien? You think you can seduce him by giving him Jagged Stone? You stand no chance. You heard what his father thinks of you. You imagined you would ever be good enough to be his girlfriend. Not in a million years. I am going out to film the scenes with him and you can collect your things and be gone." Lila flipped her hair and walked out from the tent.

This was it. It did not matter what she did. It did not matter how well she did it. She would never be good enough because she was not able to be … Lila. (There were no adjectives to describe the level of spoiled, wicked attention seeker, they should put a new word in the dictionary to describe it and it should be Lila.)

Marinette was alone in the tent. She could not make herself go out as she might see Adrien with Lila and break. She felt broken already. A violet butterfly approached from her back._ (The same butterfly Gabriel evilize before he even placed the video call to Adrien. __And even before that, he sent Nathalie to remove Adrien to safety. Nathalie brought Lila with her to make sure his words sank in.__)_

The violet butterfly entered Marinette's purse. She felt Tikki wiggle and looked down as the purse turned violet.

"Oh no!" She quickly unlatched the clasps, Tikki flew out. She then ripped the purse into pieces with a short scream. The butterfly flew from the remains of her purse on the ground, fluttered in a spot above the purse and then went after Marinette.

"No" Marinette screamed. She exchanged a look with Tikki. If she transformed now, would she reveal her identity to Hawk Moth? Probably. But she had no idea what would happen if she got akumatized. Her earrings would probably go directly to Hawk Moth.

The violet butterfly entered her dark over shirt.

She swiftly took off her shirt and ripped it. She took a few steps back.

The butterfly flew out of the pieces of her ripped shirt and fluttered after her.

"No, I am not that weak." she told more to herself than to the butterfly.

The violet butterfly entered her shoe. Marinette screamed "No" again and quickly discarded both shoes, stomping on the one that hosted the violet butterfly.

The violet butterfly fluttered above the shoe.

Marinette took a few steps back...

Meanwhile, Adrien was dragged away by Nathalie. She scolded him for something. He barely listened. Then he joined the director, Vincent and Massimo near the table with treats.

"Is this one with almonds?" the director asked. It was a plain croissant.

"Probably not" Adrien replied. The director ate it.

They chatted about his and that, Adrien drank his juice and enjoyed the company, but not for long. Lila appeared from his back and latched onto his arm. The three men gave him a look. Adrien sighed. He did not even attempt to hide the expression of contempt from his face. Lila was talking something, but he was not paying attention. He tried to free his arm.

Then he thought he heard a scream from the tent. He turned around and looked at the tent.

Lila latched tighter onto his arm. He wiggled it as he tried to set it free again.

Then another sound came from the tent. This time he did not turn around but wiggled his arm harder. When Lila tightened her grip so much his blood stopped flowing through his arm he pushed her away and ran towards the tent. When he reached the tent entrance, he saw Marinette's purse ripped in two on the ground, then just next to it there was one piece of her jacket, the other piece almost a meter away. Then he saw her, violet butterfly just entered her shoe. He took out his phone. She quickly discarded her shoes. Barefoot, she stomped the violet shoe. He typed the message of the akuma alert for the Ladyblog. He knew Alya. The purple butterfly flew out from it and her shoe returned to its normal colour. Marinette was walking backwards. The violet butterfly followed her and entered her pink trousers. They turned violet. She was desperately trying to take them off. He ran over, grabbed the top of her trousers and slid them down. Marinette fell to her behind as he pulled the trousers off her legs.

"Rip them" she screamed. But she was not feeling so desperate any more. Adrien was here. He cared to help her. He was also in danger now and she wanted to protect him.

Adrien stared at her.

"I posted the alert on the Ladyblog." Adrien replied.

She grabbed the trousers from his hands and ripped them herself. She threw her trousers outside the tent and the violet butterfly fluttered out from the trousers and out of the tent. She wanted to protect Adrien. If he remained close to her, he might get akumatized just like Ms Bustier did.

"Go warn the others!" She pushed Adrien out from the tent, her eyes following the violet butterfly.

"What will you do?" he asked running backwards towards the refreshments table while looking at Marinette and the violet butterfly that floated mere meters from the entrance to the tent..

"Hide" she replied and disappeared inside.

She hid behind a changing curtain inside the tent and Tikki floated to her.

"Tikki, spots on!" she whispered.

Ladybug jumped out form the tent. The sudden increase in light blinded her for a few seconds. Then she saw it. The violet butterfly floated few meters before her. She launched her yo-yo "Enough evil doing for you, little akuma" she caught it "Gotcha!" and then she released the white butterfly "Bye Bye little butterfly."

Adrien was looking at her from the refreshments table. She smiled and threw her yo-yo in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug" she called. Her trousers were on laying on the grass, but whole. She bent over and picked them up. She went inside the tent. She picked up her purse and shirt and went behind the changing curtain.

"Tikki, spots off" she breathed out. She caught Tikki and hid her in her purse. She was about to put her trousers on when she heard him.

"Ladybug?" Adrien called from the tent entrance. What should she do now? She quickly noticed that two sheets of the tent formed a corner just behind her and were tied together with something that looked as really long shoelaces. She quickly untied the shoelaces and created a small exit, sufficient for her to sneak out. Therefore sufficient for Ladybug too.

"Ladybug?" Adrien called from inside the tent.

"She left" Marinette replied in a small voice.

"Are you okay?" Adrien ran over to her and removed the curtain as she was putting on her trousers."Oh, sorry!" He quickly looked away. He noticed her shoes on the ground and went to pick them up.

"Can I turn around now?" he asked holding her shoes after about half a minute. Marinette already put on her trousers and was putting the second arm in the sleeve of her shirt.

"Yes" a weak voice answered.

He turned around and brought her the shoes. Marinette put them on her feet. Adrien pointed towards the small opening in the tent.

"Have you been trying to escape that way and lead the akuma away from us? And Ladybug entered that way." Adrien smiled "How clever of you Marinette."

"Ladybug brought my clothes back." Marinette said in small voice.

Adrien hugged her.

Don't worry about the clothes, Marinette. We would find something for you here.

She took her purse.

He pulled her into a hug.

She hugged him back. She hid her face in his blue scarf.

"What happened, Marinette?" Adrien whispered. "Everything was going perfect, the director and Massimo are impressed. We are way ahead of schedule. What made you so sad, desperate, angry?"

"Lila" Marinette whispered back. There was no explanation. There was this new word in her dictionary to describe evil.

Adrien sighed.

"Hey, let's do a few more scenes, I have more ideas." The director called from the entrance to the tent. They got out and joined the rest of the crew. Nathalie was not there any more, she disappeared together with Lila.

"Okay, Marinette, I need you to be sad. You are looking at him from a distance and you are sad because you can't be with him. All right?" he asked.

She stood where they told her to. She looked in the direction where they told her to. Adrien was not standing in the spot they showed her to look at, she was supposed to act. She did not have to. The words Gabriel spoke replayed in her head. She could never be his girlfriend. She stood here. She looked there. Then the other way around. And she looked sad without any effort. She ignored the praise coming from the video director and Massimo. A tear escaped her eyes.

She was shaken from her fall to the abyss of sadness by Tikki poking her thigh through her purse. She should not let these feelings rule her or she will be a target for an akuma or even amok again. She shook her head.

"That was enough." the director told her gently. "Happy thoughts now, okay? We do not want you to get akumatized, do we?"

Adrien sighed with relief. The whole time he was looking around checking for the violet butterflies. He knew Marinette was just targeted by Hawk Moth for her feelings. He wanted her to smile and laugh again. He did not care about the artistic needs for this video. And he was happy when the director decided that these few shots were sufficient.

He approached her and hugged her. Then he unwrapped one arm, wiped the tear from her face and hugged her back. She sniffed in his blue scarf.

Little did they know that Massimo filmed that scene too. Vincent, Massimo and the director winked to each other.

"Hey there, rock'n'roll" Jagged shouted. Penny stood by his side. Fang on a leash on the other side.

"Jagged!" they all greeted. "Penny!" and finally "Fang" only from Marinette. Everybody looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"So how did you do today?" Jagged asked. They all assembled around the tiny refreshments table.

"They did great" the director replied slowly. "Is this one with almonds?" the director asked holding out a pain au chocolate. Marinette waved her head. He ate it.

"Bellissimo" Massimo and Vincent exclaimed in unison.

After that they nibbled on the food and sipped juices and coffee bantering about this and that.

"All right, I am ready" Jagged said and raised his fists with the index and the little fingers sticking out.

They did a few scenes where Jagged was walking around Trocadero singing and a few more where he stood an elevated position playing his guitar. They aimed the camera to show his fingers on the guitar in close up and the Eiffel Tower in the background and Massimo was going crazy about having both in focus as at least one of them was always a little blur.

"We will solve it during editing. Lunch break!" the director announced.

Lunch break meant that the catering has delivered sandwiches and more drinks. They ate and bantered for about half an hour when they concluded it was about time to pack up and go to the next location. It was their school.

They quickly realized it was pointless to film anything in their classroom without their classmates. Marinette proposed to invite some of their classmates and everyone agreed. But for the next day, preferably in the afternoon, they wanted to film that last.

They did a few close ups and talk scenes in the courtyard and then got out from the school.

On the school steps, there were Principle Damocles and Lila. Marinette stiffened again.

"Oh, it really is Jagged Stone in my school. Let me shake this man's hand" Principle Damocles grabbed Jagged hand "Can we have a few pictures? For the school blog? Last time you were here, there was no opportunity."

"Of course" Jagged replied, he wrapped one arm around principle Damocles and showed his fist with the index and the little finger sticking out. Then he posed with his guitar and principle Damocles who never stopped talking.

"Oh, what nice photos. Thank you Lila. Thank you so much." principle Damocles was thanking Lila? Both Adrien and Marinette felt their stomachs clench.

"She is hurting you." Adrien whispered. "Enough to get akumatized."

"It happened before." Marinette shrugged. Adrien returned her a questioning expression. Marinette sighed. "On the day she returned to school, she threatened me in the toilet. A violet butterfly went after me after she left." Marinette whispered.

Adrien froze.

"I did not want to confront her not to get her akumatized. And it was you who almost got akumatized." Adrien shook his head. He was wrong. He was so wrong. This liar is not going to bury herself before burying someone else, and she was quite keen on making Marinette her victim.

"Hey, we could go inside, in my office and have a few photos there?" principle Damocles proposed.

They all went inside. Lila threw herself onto Adrien hanging from his arm and pulling him to the side. Adrien already felt bruises from the last time she attached on him so he shook her off quickly.

Nathalie was there, again, calling him to the side. What was it this time. The last time it was some utter stupidity. Probably the same thing again. He saw Lila follow Marinette and talk.

"I am not falling into your web of lies, Lila" Marinette brushed her off, but Lila refused to let her go.

Adrien excused himself from Nathalie with an excuse that he does not want to leave Jagged side. He quickly grabbed Marinette's hand as he ran after Jagged.

"Come on, Marinette, you don't want to miss one minute with Jagged, don't you?" he exclaimed pulling her after him and into the principal Damocles office.

They were taking photos with Jagged posing as a school principal and principal Damocles as a student being scolded. Everyone was laughing at their antics and Vincent had difficulties as he took photos, his hands were shaking because of his laughter.

They went out of principals office to meet a giant spider. A giant spider had brown shorts, violet leggings and brown boots on all eight legs, cold olive green eyes and brown hair with two tails on the front tied low.

"Lila" Adrien and Marinette yelled in unison.

"I am the Spiderwoman. I will have you all in my web. Especially you Marinette" the akuma announced.

_(Lila was left on the stairs, she saw the violet butterfly approaching. "Web, you said? I will show you web I can create is something you can not escape." she grabbed the violet butterfly and put it into the decoration that tied her hair low tail on the side of her face.)_

"Quickly, this way." principal Damocles lead them back into his office and locked the door.

"We can wait here until Ladybug and Chat Noir resolve this." principal Damocles announced calmly. "Please, take a seat." He opened a cupboard and took out a few drinks and glasses.

"Hey, you were not offering these the last time I was hiding here from an akuma." Jagged scolded with a wide grin.

"I was inexperienced then." principal shrugged. "I am better equipped now."

The adults poured the drinks while Adrien and Marinette got fruit juices. They nibbled their glasses. They nervously looked around for an escape route. They looked for an excuse to leave. They had to hide and transform.

There were several strong slams into the door and then silence.

Everybody took a few sips from their drinks. The silence last and the adults returned to their chatting.

Marinette looked through the window and suddenly went pale.

Adrien looked in the same direction.

A spider was looking at them from principals office window.

Penny screamed.

Adrien unlocked the door.

Everybody ran out. Adrien and Marinette leading the way. Well almost everybody ran out. Jagged and the principal walked out raising their glasses.

Adrien and Marinette ran out from the school and Adrien was literally picked up by his bodyguard and showed into his car under Nathalie's command.

"Marinette" Adrien yelled stretching his arms towards her.

Nathalie entered the car and they took off leaving Marinette on the side walk. "Marinette." he screamed again. His bodyguard looked at Nathalie, she waved her head and motioned for him to continue. Marinette ran towards her home. Adrien hoped she could ran fast enough.

The spider ran after them. The car was speeding and turning the first curve when he saw Marinette hiding behind a dumpster in the alley and then he lost the sight of both Marinette and the Spiderwoman.

"Adrien! You are going to the safety of your room until this matter is resolved." Nathalie was not expecting any reply.

It was two in the afternoon and the streets were empty since everyone went for lunch. They reached the mansion quickly and Adrien ran to his room, slammed the door and called "Plagg, claws out!". He was out of his window before the front gates closed completely. He went straight back to the place where he last saw Marinette.

Marinette hid behind a dumpster. Adrien's car disappeared behind a curve. There was nobody else.

"Tikki, spots on" she whispered for the second time that day (third if you count the day since midnight, but technically, it was night). She transformed into Ladybug and launched her yo-yo to the nearest rooftop. Soon she saw the Spiderwoman crawling quickly up the street towards the bakery. She flipped her yo-yo and landed in front of the bakery entrance in several seconds.

"The akuma is after Marinette, she is safe, but you should hide too." she warned her parents. They closed the bakery door as she left. She launched her yo-yo and landed on the rooftop across her home. She watched the akuma approach. The Spiderwoman jumped to the roof and quickly wrapped the whole building in her net. It was dense and she could not see the windows on the building any more. Then the Spiderwoman climbed to the roof. A sting stuck out from her body.

The akuma have not seen Ladybug and was not even looking for the superheroes. She was so focused on Marinette.

"They told me your room is right here!" and with the last word, she stuck the sting through her trap door. If Marinette was on her bed, she would got hit by the blow. Then the Spiderwoman adjusted her position and hit a few more times through her rooftop window. After that she repositioned herself and dug her sting into the side windows of her room. Ladybug hoped her parents were in the safety of some inner room in the lower floor, preferably without windows. Staying in the bakery kitchen would be the best.

Chat noir vaulted over the rooftops and saw a giant spider on top of a familiar bakery. The spider had a sting sticking out from its body. And it ran the sting right into Marinette's rooftop window. The sting was long and he knew Marinette's bed was right underneath. He hoped Marinette was not in it. But then the spider hit a few more times and changed position to also hit through the side windows, now mostly hidden by tight spider web.

"No" he yelled jumping straight onto the Spiderwoman, hitting her with his staff, clawing her with his claws. He wanted to activate his cataclysm and try out what it would do if applied directly on the akuma's body. He jumped all over the spider so quickly she could not catch him, but his blows were useless, merely distracting the Spiderwoman. But even distraction was good. Because she stopped stinging through the windows. He might have given someone inside the time to hide.

Tom and Sabine were hiding in the bakery kitchen. Ladybug had told them Marinette was safe so they stayed in the kitchen, hugging each other.

Ladybug saw Chat when he was vaulting straight onto the Spiderwoman. She called him, but he did not react. Instead, he threw himself onto the Spiderwoman with all his might. Well, Chat was giving her parents opportunity to hide deeper in the building so she was thankful, but she did not want him to get hurt.

"You two are going to be caught in my web like the bugs you are. But I am going to squish this particular pest first." Akuma sneered.

The Spiderwoman shook off Chat and hit windows on lower floors. Chat hit her back. He jumped onto her head and clawed her face and eyes. Ladybug threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around one of Spiderwoman's legs pulling it away. But she had seven other legs. It was useless. She unwrapped her yo-yo and threw it again, wrapping it around the Spiderwoman's sting. The akuma retracted the sting and the yo-yo fell off. Her yo-yo touched the web and got stuck there. Ladybug pulled and pulled but yo-yo was stuck.

The Spiderwoman hit Chat with several of her legs and he fell off her head. He fell along the side of the building and got stuck onto the spider web just above the bakery entrance. His feet were tangled in the spider web and visible form the inside. As he moved he got stuck even more. He retracted his staff. He was glued facing the wall, his right hand holding the staff was stuck at the elbow and his tail was free. His limbs were glued to the building. His body and head were free but unable to move much. He turned his head up and saw Ladybug's yo-yo glued to the spider web. He turned his head as much as he could and saw Ladybug on the rooftop nearby.

"Ladybug" he greeted.

"Chat Noir" she replied. She yanked her yo-yo once more. It was stuck.

"Great job Spiderwoman, now go for their miraculous." Hawk Moth celebrated in his lair but demanded Spiderwoman to take the miraculous.

"They are harmless the way they are, I am going for my prize." Spiderwoman replied.

She continued stabbing into the building with her sting. She even pierced through the walls with her sting. She was going lower and lower.

Normally, Chat Noir and Ladybug would banter, but right then, Ladybug was worried about her parents and Chat Noir for Marinette too.

Chat looked at Ladybug. They both knew the only solution for her was to de-transform, recharge her kwami and then transform back. She could not fight the Spiderwoman without her yo-yo, she could not call her Lucky Charm nor cleanse the akuma. She looked at him. She hated to leave him like this, unprotected. But the way she was, she could not protect him. The sooner she leaves the better. They looked each other in the eyes and Chat nodded. She released the chord of her yo-yo and jumped away along the rooftops.

She found a hidden alcove and de-transformed. She caught Tikki and gave the last pink macaron she had in her purse. Tikki munched on it as fast as she could.

"That bug of yours has abandoned you" the Spiderwoman sang as she stabbed yet another hole into the building. She was going lower and lower. She drilled a hole in the wall of the bakery kitchen. Tom pushed Sabine into safety. A cupboard fell over the table where he was making croissants that morning trapping him underneath the table. Giant cloud of flour filled the room.

"I am fine, Sabine" Tom yelled from the cloud. Sabine was walking backwards into the bakery shop. She saw Chat's legs stuck in the spider web.

"Oh no. Chat Noir got caught in her web. He is helpless." Sabine said.

Outside, Spiderwoman was crawling along the walls of the building. She pierced one more hole.

"What do you think, how would it feel to be stung by this?" she asked as she put her sting right above his head. Then she hit the wall just above Chat's head and made another hole. Chat closed his eyes for the impact and then opened them wide as the wall above him crumbled a bit. He was not hit by any pieces of plaster or bricks as they were stuck to the spider web.

Spiderwoman laughed wickedly at his facial expression.

"Just imagine, it gives a new meaning to being stung in the back does it?" she hit another point in the wall. "You like puns, don't you?"

Sabine took one more look at Chat and sneaked to the bakery door. The spider web did not reach the ground. There was just enough space for her to sneak out.

"Chat" he heard someone whispering from below. He hoped it was not some crazy fan or even Alya. "Chat" he heard the whisper again "Please, release your baton." He looked down. It was Sabine. He looked at his baton. He looked back down to Sabine.

Spiderwoman bore another hole into the building outer walls and laughed wickedly. Her loud laugh echoed from the surrounding buildings.

Chat swirled his tail up, he wrapped the tail around the baton and opened his hand to release it. He pulled the baton over his back and hung it down with his tail, towards Sabine. She took it from Chat's tail and examined.

Spiderwoman was crawling down the side of the building.

"How do you extend it?" she whispered.

"Press the green paw" he mouthed back.

Sabine pressed the green paw and the baton elongated a bit.

Spiderwoman bore a hole through a window, if the sound of the broken glass was anything to go by.

Chat nodded to Sabine. She pressed the green paw more and more until the staff was about two meters long.

The violet mask on Spiderwoman's eyes glowed purple.

"Go and take Chat Noirs miraculous" Hawk Moth ordered.

"All right, but I am going to do this my way." Spiderwoman replied. She crawled over the building so her sting was behind Chat's back. He was waiting for an impact but he heard another impact. Sabine hit Spiderwoman with his staff.

"Hey, no pests in my bakery." Sabine shouted from below and gave another blow to Spiderwoman's body, just from below.

"What do we have here?" Spiderwoman yelled and turned around. She quickly jumped to the ground and run left and right assessing the new enemy.

Sabine turned around and rotated Chat's staff as a bo stick.

Chat's eyes went wide with surprise.

Whenever Spiderwoman approached closer, Sabine would hit her with his baton. She was good. She was quick and her blows were hitting where she wanted. It was hard to guess where to hit, but Sabine found the right spots.

"You are the pest here" Spiderwoman sneered. "I am going back for his miraculous." She crawled very quickly and jumped right in front of the building, her sting sticking out. Chat only heard a smack. Sabine hit the spider in the right spot using all her strength (which was surprisingly large for a woman of her size) and skill (surprising again).

Spiderwoman squeaked and rolled away, all her legs crouched in a ball. She jumped to her feet and ran again, but there was again another smack from Sabine and the Spiderwoman rolled away.

Tikki ate the cookie and Marinette transformed back into Ladybug. When she returned to the rooftop across her home she stood in awe. Her own mother was fighting the akuma, defending Chat Noir using his own staff. The akuma just got smacked again and rolled away curled into a ball. This was a perfect opportunity. Ladybug threw her yo-yo onto the rolled Spiderwoman, wrapped it around her body and tightened her grip. But Spiderwoman had the strength of the akuma and her legs broke free. The yo-yo was now wrapped around her body and they simply pulled to their side.

They pulled to each other sides without results. Then Ladybug smirked. She pulled a little but allowed Spiderwoman to pull back more. The akuma retreated slowly, step by step, away from Chat and Sabine.

Purple mask glowed on Spiderwoman's face, she stopped.

"You are retreating from them. Go back there and take Chat Noirs ring." Hawk Moth snarled.

Ladybug anticipated what was going to happen. She unwrapped her yo-yo and threw it into the air.

She got a bottle of olive oil.

"What are you cooking today, My Lady?" Chat asked still stuck in the spider web.

Ladybug ignored him and looked around.

Spiderwoman ran back to Chat and attacked. Sabine hit back with her staff.

Ladybug wanted to scream "Maman" but slapped her hand across her mouth to prevent herself.

Sabine poked and smashed into Spiderwoman deterring the akuma very efficiently. Ladybug could not prevent a smile forming on her face. She was proud. But her eyes were still worried for her mother.

She looked for more clues on how to use her Lucky Charm and she saw Chat in red with black spots. Okay, clearly she should put some oil on him to set him free from the spider web. But how should she do it without getting tangled herself? She looked further. She saw Spiderwoman. She smiled.

"I guess this is the only way." Ladybug smiled and jumped. She swung her yo-yo mid air and latched it onto Spiderwoman's sting. She landed on her upper body.

"Go to safety." Ladybug shouted to Sabine.

Sabine hid in the shop, but remained close to the entrance.

Spiderwoman tried to hit Ladybug with several of her legs. Ladybug jumped away and evaded her blows. The akuma scaled the building on her web and positioned herself with the intention to sting Chat. Ladybug tightened her grip on the yo-yo. Using all her strength she prevented the sting to move closer to Chat. At the same time she poured oil over Chats limbs using her other hand. Then she poured more oil over Spiderwoman and her limbs. Chat freed his legs and right arm but the left one was still stuck.

Spiderwoman could not cling to the web with greasy limbs, she fell off.

Ladybug jumped off from Spiderwoman and latched onto Chats back..

Chat wrapped his tail around her. She held onto him and poured more oil onto his left hand still stuck in the web. Chat pulled off from the wall with his legs and finally his hand was free.

They both landed in the middle of the street, their limbs tangled, and rolled to ease the impact. They stopped on the side walk across the street.

Chat grinned. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"We work like a well oiled machine, My Lady." Chat teased.

Spiderwoman was getting up on her feet, but her feet were soaked in oil and she slipped as she tried to crawl around. She had eight legs so she was able to move more or less, but her legs were not holding any grip with the surface below and she mostly danced in one spot.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped to their feet. But Chat was unstable because of the oil on his own feet. He barely kept balance. Ladybug kept him steady.

"Where do you think the akuma is?" Chat Noir asked.

"I would vote for the rubber holding her hair. The one to the left of her face glows violet." Ladybug replied. But when they tried to walk, Chat was slipping and falling. Ladybug caught him. But then she noticed the entrance to the bakery just behind the akuma. She swung her yo-yo and grabbed Chat. They landed at the bakery door.

Ms Cheng, could we get a bag of flour, please.

Soon a paper bag with flour was showed towards them from below the spider web.

Ladybug poured the flour over Chats feet and claws. Chat clawed the bag of flour and soon he was almost completely covered in flour.

"Look at me, I am Chat Blanc" he grinned.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

Then something nudged her leg and she looked down. The next second something nudged Chat's leg and he looked down. It was Chat's staff. Sabine held it to him along the ground.

"Thank you Ms Cheng" Chat bowed and took the staff "You were amazing."

Sabine smiled crouched inside the shop and waved him away.

Ladybug was already on the akuma. She tried to reach the rubber band holding the akuma's hair, but it was hanging low and just between Spiderwoman's legs, all eight of them.

Chat threw his staff, it split in two and the two pieces went after akuma's legs on each side. Akuma lifted legs one by one in a wave. The two pieces of his staff returned to Chat like a boomerang and reconnected in his hands. Chat grinned. Ladybug understood what he wanted to do. She sighed and nodded. She prepared her yo-yo.

Chat threw his staff and himself underneath the akuma. His staff split in two again. Spiderwoman raised legs one by one and Chat rolled just underneath raising his claw trying to fetch the rubber off the akuma's hair.

Ladybug quickly swung her yo-yo to go underneath the akuma.

Spiderwoman ejected her sting. It was going straight for Chat.

Chat's eyes went wide. If he goes for the rubber, he will get stung. His momentum was carrying him in that direction anyway.

Ladybug's yo-yo wrapped around the sting and she pulled it away. Chat caught the rubber from the akuma's hair and rolled to the other side.

Ladybug jumped and landed next to him. He ripped the rubber and a violet butterfly flew out.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma" Ladybug swung her yo-yo. "Gotcha" she caught the violet butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." She released a white butterfly.

Chat jumped to the bottle of olive oil and threw it towards Ladybug. She caught it and threw it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug" she called and a swirl of ladybugs washed over the bakery, her home and her room.

Spiderwoman transformed back into rather angry Lila. She glared at the superheroes. Chat and Ladybug glared back. Was she able to remember the battle? After a few seconds Lila schooled her face.

"Where am I" she asked innocently. "oh, no, I was an akuma again? It was that Marinette Dupain Cheng girl. She keeps putting me down. You poor guys have so much work with me. I am so sorry."

The two superheroes turned away from her without words.

"She is lying." they both whispered to each other simultaneously.

"I want to check on the bakers here and their daughter." Chat said. "I have time and I haven't used my power." he wiggled the claws on his right hand.

"okay, bug out!" she greeted and threw her yo-yo to a rooftop nearby. She swung around several times and landed onto her balcony. She was through her rooftop window and de-transformed in a few seconds. It was barely in time. The trap door leading from her room to the rest of her home swung open. It was Chat Noir.

"Chat Noir" Marinette greeted almost screaming in surprise.

"Marinette! You are okay." Chat grinned looking at her from the trap door. Marinette's parents peeked in from behind.

"Yes, um" Marinette mumbled.

"Ladybug said she put you somewhere safe, dear" Tom scolded.

"This place was not safe! I saw shat Spiderwoman did to your roof!" Chat shouted.

"No! I was not here, um, Ladybug just brought me here, she stuck me in some other place, I am not sure I would know my way back. It must be some secret hideout or something?" Marinette invented the first excuse that came to her mind. "She just escaped to de-transform."

Chat looked at Marinette with gentle eyes. He was glad she was okay. She was not in this room escaping the sting. Then he remembered he should head back home himself. They all went down into the kitchen.

"Chat Noir, did you eat your lunch? Here we have some lasagne if you want, it can be ready in a minute, I will just warm it up. You take a seat too, Marinette." Sabine smiled as she was heating up the lunch already.

"Don't worry my boy" Tome laid his hand on Chat's shoulders "We hold no grudges against you in this home." Tom winked.

Chat smiled. The memory of Weredad will never leave him. He looked at Marinette. She hid her face behind her bangs. Was she still sad because he rejected her? He thought that was resolved. Maybe it was Lila. He will have to talk to her.

Sabine placed the two plates in front of the teens.

Chat ate his food quickly.

"You know, we got bored of eating food from the bakery every time and we tried to create something else to sell so Tom and me did the dough for lasagna and prepared these downstairs and offered to customers to taste." Sabine explained. Before she was finished, Chat was finished with his food.

"Thank you Ms Cheng, for the food and for what you did for me previously. You were awesome." Chat grinned. Then he suddenly become really serious.

"Ahem. However, we do not encourage civilians to participate in such way." Chat put on his most serious expression. Marinette burst into laughter first. Tom followed.

"I had to help you son." Sabine smiled.

They all said their greetings ad Chat Noir left. Through the front door.

Marinette picked on her food.

"So how was it filming the video?" Tom asked grinning.

"Is our daughter a film star?" Sabine teased.

"Oh, everything was going jut perfectly" Marinette gleamed, then sunk in "Until Lila showed up."

"That poor girl that got akumatized? What was that?" Sabine asked.

"It was me who almost got akumatized. She was not distressed at all. I have a feeling she is doing it on purpose." Marinette replied with a sigh.

"Oh dear" Tom's voice trembled.

"Who would do such a thing?" Sabine asked.

"Lila" Marinette used the new word from her dictionary, it was not only a personal name, it had a new meaning for the new kind of evil.

Marinette went back to school, she found the video crew there on the stairs. They just arrived from a cafe nearby. And Adrien got out from the car just behind her.

Note:

The original is a written by Ric Cartey and Carole Joyner, and published in 1956, but like "Whiskey in the Jar" it can be done in heavy rock'n'roll style.

Young Love

version sang by: Sonny James

They say for every boy and girl  
There's just one love in this whole world  
And I know I've found mine  
The heavenly touch of your embrace  
Tells me no one could take your place  
Ever in my heart

Young love (young love), first love (first love)  
Filled with true devotion  
Young love (young love), our love (our love)  
We share with deep emotion

Just one kiss from your sweet lips  
Will tell me that your love is real  
And I can feel that it's true  
We will vow to one another  
There will never be another  
Love for you or for me

Young love (young love), first love (first love)  
Filled with true devotion  
Young love (young love), our love (first love)  
We share with deep emotion


	19. Fangdragon

Note: I am really sorry that Lady bug and Chat Noir had to win this battle. I would prefer to keep these two monsters (just like the unicorns from the first chapter)

**Fangdragon**

Chat Noir vaulted to the Agreste mansion. He landed in his room and de-transformed. He quickly grabbed cheese from his mini fridge and threw a triangle to Plagg, then he stashed the rest in his bag.

"Kid, I got cheese before I got a chance to ask for it." Plagg looked at Adrien holding the chunk of cheese in his paws.

"Aren't you hungry?" Adrien closed his shoulder bag.

"Just tell me what is wrong, kid." Plagg threw the whole triangle in the air and annihilated it in one bite.

"I have to get back. I have to get back to her. She is still sad. She could get akumatized. Besides. Jagged is waiting for us." Adrien grinned and opened the door of his room.

There stood Nathalie with her hand in the air.

"Yes Nathalie?" he grinned.

Nathalie was not amused.

"The akuma fight is over, you may resume your video shoot." Nathalie informed him and turned on her heels. She walked sown the hallway. Her heels hitting the hard floor the only sound besides their breathing.

Adrien bounced down the stairs. He ran out the mansion and jumped into the car.

"Let's go to Marinette's." he smiled to the driver. He swore the driver smiled back.

How could he cheer up Marinette. Hanging out with Kagami usually cheered him up. Yes, Kagami, he will send her a message to come over to the video shoot this afternoon. He quickly typed the message into his phone and put it away. They were in front of the bakery. Adrien hopped in the bakery, but the driver did not drive away as he expected.

Sabine appeared at the counter.

"Hi Mme Cheng, Sabine, can I get, um, something, for my driver?" Adrien asked.

"Hello Adrien. We closed for the afternoon, dear, to recover from the akuma attack. We will just deliver the pre-ordered cakes. But, please, help yourself with anything you like." Sabine replied as she wiped the glass.

"Are you okay. Were you hurt?" Adrien asked.

"No, we are okay, physically, but Marinette is a bit shaken, I can tell." Sabine replied.

Adrien quickly got a few pastries left in the shop from Sabine and brought them to his bodyguard. He smiled back.

"I will message you if we have to go somewhere. OK?" Adrien asked.

The driver patted the brown bag with pastries, smiled and nodded.

Adrien returned to the bakery.

"Marinette is upstairs." Sabine just mentioned, casually, not bothering to offer some more formal invitation to her home.

Adrien went through the bakery. Tom smiled while he decorated one large wedding cake. He put marzipan roses and green leaves on it. Adrien stood there and watched in awe.

"You can take those few roses and taste son, they do not look good enough for the occasion." Tom smiled.

"The cake looks amazing. And smells too." Adrien smiled.

"These are mint leaves." Tom smiled and put another leaf on the cake. "Go on upstairs son, I am sure Marinette would appreciate some company."

Adrien took a few marzipan roses with him. He entered the flat, but could not see her. He walked all the way through admiring the family photos and absorbing the cosy feeling. How could someone be sad here. He felt happy and relaxed just as he entered the flat. He was below the trap door that lead to Marinette's room. The door was open. He climbed up the stairs. She was not in her room, but the rooftop window leading to the rooftop terrace was open. He carefully climbed on the loft bed and went for the ladder. That was when he saw it. There, above her bed, there was a photo. There were many photos, but there was one in particular. The photo was larger than the others. It was a photo of him. And there, on the side of the photo. There were three small hearts.

He whipped his eyes away. He was sure he was not supposed to see it. And yet he did. And he knew what it meant. He climbed up the stairs and stepped onto the terrace. The moment he saw her, he decided to put away the conversation about that photo and, in particular, those hearts. Probably indefinitely.

Marinette was sitting next to the railing, here legs pulled in front of her, she hugged her ankles and her head rested on her knees. She was so small.

Adrien sat beside her. He put one arm over her shoulders and offered his other hand holding the marzipan roses.

"Hi Marinette" he whispered "Your father sent these."

Marinette lifted her head and looked at him and smiled. "Hi Adrien" She was not crying, she seemed calm, very calm, too calm, completely unnaturally calm, it was Marinette. She was never calm. Then she looked at the roses. Her bottom lip quivered. She knew why her father put them to the side. One rose was pink. The other was red.

"Come on! Take one." he nudged her gently.

"Which one would you want?" she asked.

"It does not matter, just pick one." he urged her.

"Raspberry" she pointed to the red one. "Strawberry" she pointed to the pink one. Then she looked at him.

"Please, just pick one." Adrien nudged her again.

Marinette sighed. She smiled weakly. She took the pink rose. She left him the red one. She took the friendship. She left him love.

They both nibbled on their marzipan roses.

Adrien remembered the photo of him with hearts above her bed and his father's speech. His heart sank a little.

"Marinette, you are my friend." Adrien looked at her. Her lip quivered. She nodded. She even smiled weakly. But, she kept quiet. Her brain suddenly processed that Adrien had to go through her room to reach her. Did he see the photo? Okay, it is time for 'Adrien I can explain' speech. But she was horrified of having to lie to him about her feelings again. There was only one thing that scared her more, and it was telling the truth.

"What my father said is stupid." he continued. "There are plenty of girls offering to be my girlfriends. They barely know me. Some of them do not know me at all, they have just seen photos of me. They throw themselves on me, latch on my arm uninvited." He stopped to take a few deep breaths. Marinette remembered how Chloe and Lila treated him. "But none of them ever offered to be my friend." He looked at her and she looked back at him.

Plagg was scratching him on the chest during his whole speech but now he really put his claws out and Adrien grabbed his chest at the aching spot.

Marinette nodded in understanding. She put the rest of her marzipan rose into her mouth and let it melt.

Adrien did the same. They were both looking over the city in silence. Adrien remembered the akuma from yesterday afternoon, when they visited Jagged Stone. The akuma spoke about love that manifested as stuttering and stumbling and being unable to speak a coherent sentence. He remembered how Marinette used to stutter and blush around him. Perhaps she was just shy because, as she admitted, she was his fan. That must have been it.

Marinette's phone rang. It was Penny. She asked her to come downstairs as they were going to Place des Vosgues to film a few scenes in the park and the streets around.

Adrien got the same message from his driver.

They both got up and went downstairs. They were met by Vincent who quickly escorted them to the tent set up in the corner of the park. Hair and make up time.

They were quickly out and waiting for Jagged.

The director explained how they should walk the street together with Jagged. Then Jagged was to walk the street alone. Then...

"What do you mean alone" the rock star shouted. "I am walking with Fang."

Penny followed him behind smiling gently at his antics.

Massimo set up one camera, Vincent set up another and they were in the spot. Jagged walked the street with Fang on the leash with confidence. The sun was getting low, the light was moving from warm yellow towards orange.

"Perfetto" the Italian twins celebrated as they filmed.

Then it was time for Jagged to walk alone and Marinette to stand at a certain spot.

Then Jagged stood in the spot and Marinette walked.

Then it was Adrien's turn to do the same. When she turned around she saw him with Kagami. They were talking while he held both of her hands. Marinette's face fell. Vincent and Massimo kept filming. The director observed the situation and smiled with satisfaction. He was getting good material.

They called for Adrien to join them and Marinette joined Kagami.

"Hi Marinette. Adrien told me you had a really rough day with that Lila girl." Kagami spoke quietly.

"Hi Kagami" Marinette smiled weakly "Yes I had."

"Why do you put up with her?" Kagami asked.

Marinette looked at Kagami, bewildered. What was she supposed to do?

"Because I have to. Lila is able to lie herself out of any circumstance." Marinette replied hanging her head low.

"Don't hesitate, hit her hard and in the right spot." Kagami was in her fighting position.

"I did. Figuratively. It backfired. She is accusing me for being a bully. And everyone is buying it." Marinette replied heartlessly. Adrien's father was buying it but she did not want to go into that conversation with Kagami.

Kagami looked at Marinette in astonishment "Who believes that?"

"Most of our class, out teacher, school principal." Marinette replied.

Kagami waved her head.

"Anyway, let's talk about something else." Marinette shifted into better mood. "Do you like Jagged Stone?"

"Adrien likes him." Kagami shrugged.

"So, yes I know that, but, do you like him?" Marinette asked.

"Who? Jagged or Adrien. I like Adrien. For Jagged I don't know yet." Kagami smiled.

_The girl he loves does not like his sense of humour_. But Kagami laughed at his jokes from time to time. Was it really her? Marinette shook her head from those thoughts. He made it very clear he wanted them as friends. His father has made it really clear he did not want her as his girlfriend. Her brain processed that. Why was it so hard for her heart to let go?

Then it was time for Adrien to walk, Marinette to hide at a place where she could be filmed (therefore not hidden at all) and Jagged is walking around with him singing or standing in a spot just in front of the camera.

Kagami went to Adrien and they held hands again. Marinette felt someone was squeezing her heart again. She saw him smile. She smiled. She was happy for him. He was happy. Just not with her.

Jagged was finally in position and "Action"

They were doing what they were supposed to do. Everything was going smoothly. Slight change in position. Instruction here and there and the director was finally happy when just in the middle of a long filming sequence while Massimo walked backwards in front of Jagged and held his camera someone yelled.

"Cut!" in an unnaturally low voice the director groaned "Who is that?"

"Oh Adriekins" Marinette rolled her eyes to the sound. Adrien stiffened. "Why did you hide this from me. Daddy told me about the permit to shoot the video."

Everyone looked at Adrien.

He was smiling sheepishly.

Chloe latched onto his arm and tried to kiss him.

"That is mayors daughter, Chloe Bourgeois, our classmate." Marinette told the director who stood by her. "You have met her during the premiere of your cartoon few months ago."

"I do not remember her." The director said absent mindedly watching Chloe pester Adrien. "But I remember you, you knew who I was. You were the only one who recognized me."

Marinette blushed. She was also the one who caused his allergy because she brought a macaron for Adrien. She lowered her head.

"Bene, ragazza, shoo, we do not have all day, the light is leaving us." Vincent dragged Chloe away and everyone resumed their positions.

Chloe stood next to Kagami and huffed.

"I do not have to stand here. My daddy is the mayor of Paris. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." she turned on her heel and looked around for a better position from which she could observe Adrien. There was none. The best position was right next to Kagami. Actually it was exactly where Kagami stood. Chloe crossed her arms and nudged Kagami. Kagami crossed her arms and elbowed back. They glared at each other.

The video crew was filming a scene where Adrien and Marinette were talking while Jagged stood next to them, towering above them. Marinette blushed and flailed her arms. Adrien smiled. He knew this was not acting. He laughed honestly to her antics and then produced a few jokes of his own. She laughed again to his lines. He grinned in satisfaction.

"Hey, I am the star here and you two do not even see me!" Jagged complained teasing the two teens. Both of them went quiet and still and blushed. Marinette was as red as a tomato.

"Great, a short break for an announcement and we continue filming the night scenes when it gets sufficiently dark." the director announced.

Nathalie was waiting for Adrien in front of the tent. He went to meet her while the rest of the crew enjoyed the refreshments table. Marinette followed him with her eyes, worried what was going on.

Chloe and Kagami left their post and went towards the refreshments table. The two girls walked giving each other ugly looks as if they competed who could make her eyes look colder. They approached Marinette from her back.

"How would someone like you get a role in a video with Adrien is beyond me. Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe huffed and crossed her arms. Marinette kept her eyes on Adrien. The boy spoke to Nathalie and then entered the tent. Marinette sighed.

"Hi Chloe" she greeted.

"Drooling about your crush, aren't you. Well I have a piece of news for you. He would never take a second look at someone like you." Chloe spat her words. Her eyes were cold blue spikes that pierced straight to Marinette's heart.

Kagami looked at them with attention. Why was Chloe talking that way to Marinette? And this proves that Marinette has a crush on Adrien and practically everyone knew about it.

Marinette dropped her head to her chest. She concentrated on controlling her breathing. She did not want to be a target for another violet butterfly.

Kagami stepped in between Chloe and Marinette.

"And you, little warrior girl, you might be fun for a while, but he will get bored of you." Chloe huffed, waved her ponytail and stomped away.

"So, you like Adrien?" Kagami asked "Why are you pretending to be his friend?"

"I am not pretending Kagami." Marinette whisper shouted back. "I am his friend."

They both stood in silence.

Nathalie waited for Adrien in front of the tent. She informed him that his father is waiting for him inside. Adrien looked honoured to be visited by his father on the set. He entered the tent full of hope. What he found inside made his heart stop.

Gabriel and Lila faced him as he entered. Lila stood in front of Gabriel who held his right hand on her shoulder.

"Adrien, I have decided it is time you started to show interest in the opposite sex." Gabriel spoke in his usual business tone as if he was informing him on the state of the company.

"I have decided that Ms Rossi would be the perfect girlfriend for Adrien Agreste. She has excellent communication skills" Gabriel continued while Lila gave her signature sly smile twirling one of her low tails.

"She is a child of two diplomats and will provide excellent connection for our family as well as our business." Gabriel elaborated his business proposal.

Adrien gaped at his father. Was his love life a business deal. Apparently it was. He inhaled a breath to protest. Gabriel raised his left hand to stop him.

"And the two of you will announce your relationship at the press conference in a few minutes. The press is waiting for you outside." Gabriel finished in a tone that said he was not expecting a reply, he expected only complete obedience.

"But, father, should not I have a say in this?" Adrien complained quietly.

"You had your say and I say you are wrong." Gabriel replied. "You are a disgrace!" he yelled.

"What? What do you mean?" Adrien stuttered out the question.

"What are you doing son? How are you representing your father's company. Look at what are you wearing." Gabriel snarled.

Adrien shrugged "That is what I wear every day." he looked at himself as if his clothes has suddenly turned into some unrecognizable form.

"That scarf, that is not a Gabriel item!" Gabriel pointed his index finger in accusation to the offending object around Adrien's neck.

"But it is my favourite scarf. You gave it to me. For my birthday" Adrien whined.

"I would never give you such a thing. It must have been from that girl who wants to be a designer" Gabriel crossed his arms and looked away from the offending piece of clothing.

"Yes sir, Marinette, she is" Lila adds.

"Can't you see she is using you to get into the business?" Nathalie added.

Adrien is too bewildered to speak. Did Marinette make this scarf for him? He believed it was his father.

"That must be a mistake, she would have told me." Adrien whispered to himself.

"Oh, there are plenty of secrets Marinette would never tell you." Lila spoke in her sweetest voice, but her eyes were in for a kill. "She is such a liar."

"Marinette would never lie to me." Adrien shot back.

"Are you sure she never lied to you?" Lila asked.

He remembered how she told him she was just a fan. He remembered she told him her confession and the kiss in the wax museum were just a joke. And he remembered seeing his own photo with hearts above her bed. Was she lying to him? But she was such a good friend. She gave him the lucky charm he squeezed harder in his pocket. She apparently made his favourite scarf and gave him that in secret. She helped him to go to the cinema to see his mother's film. She made him those fluffy unicorns and a copy of the small stuffed toy she kept in her purse. She was his friend, his best friend, perhaps.

"She is lying to you she is drooling over you the whole time." Lila sneered.

"She is also dangerous. She brought back that book you have lost and begged me to let you go back to school. She is the one who stole the book from you." Gabriel warned him. He wanted Adrien as far away from Marinette as possible. He wanted to akumatize her. He wanted to avoid Adrien becoming her target once se gets akumatized.

She did what? Adrien thought. How did she get the book in the first place? Once he lost the book and his father pulled him out of school, he replied every event of that faithful day in his head and he remembered every detail. And Marinette was nowhere in the picture.

Lila was happy that someone else took the blame for her stealing the book. She grinned.

Adrien noticed Lila's grin. Adrien replied that day in his head again. He knew it could not have been Marinette. He will ask her about this. When he lost the book, he was with Lila. His eyes suddenly jumped up back to Lila's face. He knew who stole the book.

Lila's face changed too when she met Adrien's eyes. She knew Adrien knew who really stole the book.

"She stole your book Adrien." Lila spoke sweetly as if she tried to console him.

"She is my friend" Adrien shouted "She would never steal anything from me."

"Alya told me she has stolen your phone once." Lila smiled sweetly.

Adrien's eyes went wide.

"She has never stolen my phone because my phone was not stolen." Adrien looked firmly into Lila's eyes.

"Enough, we are going to do the conference now." Gabriel stopped any further discussion.

Nathalie took Lila and Adrien out. Lila latched onto Adrien's arm instantly.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise." Gabriel ordered and transformed into Hawk Moth.

He took out a hidden jar and opened it. He released a white butterfly and caught it in his hands. The white butterfly turned violet. "Fly away my little akuma. You will soon have someone to evilize." Hawk moth sneered releasing the violet butterfly.

Then he released his transformation and strolled out from the tent.

Everyone was already arranged and stood where they were supposed to be. Nathalie made sure of it. He noticed with satisfaction that Marinette was already feeling low. Kagami glared at Lila clinging on Adrien and Chloe was huffing and waving her ponytail in anger. He regretted releasing only one violet butterfly. He took his position.

"Dear members of the press. We are here to announce the relationship between Adrien Agreste and Ms Lila Rossi." Gabriel spoke.

"Don't be bemused, thiese are the news. Nadia Chamack here reporting live from Place des Vosgues. We have breaking news. Gabriel Agreste has appeared in person in public and he has just announced the relationship between his son Adrien Agreste and My Lila Rossi. Can you tell us more about that relationship?"

Adrien kept his face as a stone, they might have taken the statue of him from the wax museum for this press conference, he will not say or do anything to support this scheme.

Lila on the other hand...

Chloe approached Kagami and Marinette "What?" she screamed.

Kagami jumped into fighting position.

Marinette grabbed Kagami's hand.

"What?" Chloe shrilled once more and Marinette grabbed her hand too.

Both girls looked at her.

"We have to be strong for him." Marinette said, determined, looking straight up towards Adrien. "we have to be there for him. We have to be his friends. You do not want to get akumatized, don't you?"

Kagami squeezed her hand back.

Chloe looked at their joined hands and then back at Marinette.

"You think you could be his friend, baker girl?" Chloe snarled. "Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." She snatched her hand back and crossed her arms. But then she sneaked a nicer look towards Marinette.

Adrien kept his mouth shut. He have his model smile number six and hoped the conference finishes soon. He looked at the three girls. He heard Chloe shriek and he noticed how Kagami jumped but he also saw it was Marinette who found the strength and held their hands and collected them. He could not do anything but admire the tiny girl and her bravery. Different kind of bravery than Kagami had. Even different kind of bravery than his lady.

"Alex Cataldi here. This is already the top news on social networks. You have broken many hearts with this announcement. We all want to meet the girl who stole this young man's heart. Tell us more about yourself."

Lila spoke to the journalist how they fell in love in the classroom and he wanted to vomit on the spot. Those were all lies, she invented story after story. He did not speak. He refused to produce one words out from his mouth. Instead, Nathalie read a statement prepared in advance.

"Come on Chloe, you just want him to be happy, don't you?" Marinette asked.

"Of course, because he can buy me things, and he is happy with me." Chloe huffed. "I am the mayor's daughter. What could you possibly offer him?"

Marinette clenched her fist. She also squeezed Kagami's hand unconsciously. She squeezed so hard that the warrior winced in pain but tightened her teeth and kept silent. Kagami was surprised that Marinette was so strong. She took it as if her pride would suffer if she admitted that Marinette could possibly be so strong and she would never admit the pain.

"Love" Marinette said so quietly looking down, that Kagami barely heard her. But Chloe heard her too.

"And who needs that?" Chloe spat her words.

"I did not know he liked Lila." Kagami whispered. "There was that photo of them she sent and there were those photos they took together. But, he told me those meant nothing."

Marinette's heart ached. She knew better. Is it possible that Adrien actually likes Lila, like a girlfriend? Adrien have asked her not to expose Lila, he told her not to hurt Lila. He just explained to Marinette how he saw as a friend and how he could have anyone for his girlfriend, hasn't he. And he valued her as his friend.

Marinette was not reasonable at the time. She concluded that Adrien possibly liked Lila.

"He said the girl he loves does not like his jokes." Marinette whispered without thinking.

Kagami flipped her head towards Marinette again.

"His jokes are awful, he is such a dork." Chloe waved with her hand.

"Yes, they are" Kagami confirmed with a serious expression on her face, but her eyes were dreamy.

Marinette took a few deep breaths and lifted her eyes up. She sighed and looked into the skies hoping the tears would somehow stay in her eyes. And then she saw it. The violet butterfly fluttered towards them.

"Akuma" Marinette squeaked, grabbed Chloe and pulled the other two girls backwards.

The three girls pulled away while the violet butterfly flutters after them. The crowd of journalists spread in panic as soon as she squeaked "Akuma" but the cameras were all rolling and were all pointed in their direction.

Fang broke away from Jagged Stone and ran around jumping and chasing people. The poor animal wanted to play. He jumped and chased around until he saw the violet butterfly.

The journalists that spread around were filming the event from the safe distance.

Adrien was grabbed by his bodyguard and carried into his car like a bag of potatoes. Lila was clinging onto him on the way. But she turned her head to watch Marinette. Her eyes betrayed her satisfaction. Adrien felt disgusted. Both of them were in the car as his driver drove away. Adrien turned towards the girls with sadness. Lila glowed.

Marinette pulled the other two girls further away from the violet butterfly that followed them.

"Calm down. It is okay. We are strong. We can do it." Marinette spoke. "Everything will be okay. We are fine. We are all strong and confident."

But the butterfly continued to follow them.

"It is following you Dupain Cheng" Chloe spat and pulled her hand away.

Kagami was suspicious that Marinette was hurting more than she let on.

Back in his car, Adrien remembered that was a public event and he took out his phone following a live stream. He saw the three girls holding hands walking backward. Marinette was talking something to calm them down.

"Let me see" Lila demanded excitedly and pulled his phone but he did not let her have it. She pulled out her own phone instead.

Marinette released Kagami. Chloe was probably right. Marinette made a plan. Her eyes were determined behind her tears.

"You two go to the sides. Calm yourself." Marinette spoke quietly.

"I am not taking orders from you." Chloe huffed but walked away. Kagami took a few steps back. Was she a coward if she left Marinette alone? She was not brought up to be a coward. "What are you going to do with that?" Kagami asked.

"If it is following me, I will lead it away from other people." Marinette explained.

"Why would you sacrifice yourself like that? And wouldn't you endanger them when you turn into an akuma?" Kagami was puzzled.

Marinette could not tell her that she is Ladybug and will transform and clean the violet butterfly before anyone becomes akumatized. She just needed to escape and be alone for a moment.

"It is not a sacrifice. This is on live television. Ladybug is on her way to clean this violet butterfly." Marinette explained while her eyes have not left the butterfly for a single moment.

Marinette's plan was to lead the violet butterfly away from the crowds, escape, find a place to transform and then clean the akuma before anyone gets akumatized. Simple plan. If only she could execute it somehow with all these people with all those cameras around. But, the moment she had a plan, her confidence overpowered her anger and her sadness and the violet butterfly was not so sure who to follow.

Gabriel was not transformed yet and Hawk Moth could not give it directions. Gabriel was in his car with Nathalie, on his way to the Agreste mansion.

Fang ran around and he noticed the violet butterfly. He chased the butterfly.

"No Fang, no!" Marinette shouted "Sit down, good boy."

"Fang" Jagged screamed and wanted to run after his pet crocodile, but Penny held him back.

"No Jagged, I do not want you to get akumatized again." Penny smiled sadly.

"I do not want you akumatized again, either." Jagged smiled back and hugged her.

Marinette jumped to fetch Fang's leash, but failed as he jumped after the violet butterfly like a curious puppy. He jumped around and Marinette followed.

Adrien squeezed the phone harder as he watched the events unfold. Why was Marinette following Fang? Why hadn't she ran away? What was that girl doing?

Marinette finally grabbed the leash and pulled Fang away. The akuma fluttered after them reluctantly, keeping distance. Marinette looked at the akuma and pulled Fang for a few steps.

Adrien stared at his screen. Was that girl leading the akuma away from the crowds? How crazy is that? And pulling Jagged Stone's pet crocodile along? That was brave.

"Why are we not moving?" Adrien asked as he looked around anxiously. He wanted to get home as soon as he could, run into his room, transform and get back.

"Why are we not moving?" Gabriel snarled in the other car. Nathalie blinked patiently.

"We are stuck in traffic, apparently everyone run into their cars when the akuma appeared." Nathalie replied without any emotion.

Gabriel was impatient. He wanted to get home instantly, transform into Hawk Moth and control the akuma.

Marinette was almost at the gates leading into the park when she stumbled over a bag someone left on the grass as they escaped from the park due to akuma.

Fang snapped the leash from Marinette's hands and jumped after the akuma. The violet butterfly was absorbed into his collar. A purple mask appeared, but there was no voice, nobody spoke to him, Hawk Moth was not transformed.

This meant Fang could be whatever he wanted to be.

The crocodile showed all his teeth. Violet energy consumed him. He grew larger and larger. A pair of wings grew from his back, not with feathers but like bat's wings. The purple energy receded. What was left was a giant black dragon with black wings, violet collar and long tail with a small tail wing. The dragon jumped around the park like a giant puppy. He chased his tail around. He panted and licked his but. He stopped and shook his back. His wings flapped around uncontrolled. Apparently that was the moment he became aware of the fact he had wings. He did not know what to do whit these so resumed running around.

"Uh oh" Marinette said watching Fang transform into the dragon right in front of her.

"Uh oh" Said Adrien as he watched the scene on his phone sitting in the back of his car.

Everyone in the park ran away screaming.

Marinette stayed on the spot. She felt Tikki tapping her thigh.

Fangdragon chased his tail making full circles all around the park, he puffed and panted and could never catch it. He became agitated, he stopped, he shaken his back like a dog, risen his head into the air and roared in frustration. The sound was so loud it sweeped Marinette of her feet. She sat in the grass looking around. Almost everyone had escaped and she could crawl somewhere in the bush between the trees and transform. She saw a few people peeking from windows of the surrounding buildings filming with their phones. There were probably cameras all around. She had to be careful. Perhaps she should ran away and find some alley to transform.

Fangdragon waved his wings. He lifted off the ground. The wings produced strong wind and hit the treetops. He waved the wings stronger and stronger, he finally got some control and rose higher in the air.

Everyone was looking up, all the cameras were pointed up. This was her chance. Marinette crawled between the trees.

Adrien watched his phone with his mouth open. There were no words.

Fang was way too happy with his new abilities. Suddenly, he lost the rythm in flapping his wings and stumbled downwards, he flapped the wings harder to prevent himself from hitting the ground.

Marinette was just about to say the transformation words when Fangdragon fell down. The cameras might be pointed down and she waited.

He groaned in anger. And a huge flame spread from his mouth and burned the grass over the whole area underneath him. Right where Marinette used to be before she crawled away.

Adrien's heart froze.

Marinette froze. Tikki froze where she hovered in the air.

But, the fire was the perfect distraction.

"Tikki, spots on" Marinette said and transformed into Ladybug. Nobody noticed the flash of soft pink light in the bushes, it was easily out shined by the fire Fangdragon produced in the park. He produced more and more fire, obviously exhilarated by this new feature.

Adrien jumped out from his car the moment the front gates started to open. He ran up the stairs and into the mansion and up more stairs and into his room.

"Plagg" Adrien called.

"Stop kid!" Plagg yelled.

"What?" Adrien asked incredulously.

"They might let your new girlfriend in your room." Plagg teased.

Adrien rolled his eyes. He ran into the bathroom, locked the door and let the shower run.

"Plagg, claws out." And Adrien transformed into Chat Noir.

Chat Noir jumped out through the bathroom window straight onto the neighbouring rooftop rotating his baton helicopter style. He had no problem in finding the akuma. It was getting dark and the akuma flew above the city releasing fire from his mouth. Chat vaulted in that direction jumping from rooftop to rooftop over streets and alleys.

Fangdragon was not going after anything or anyone in particular, he just fled around, up and down and spit fire all around, not at the houses on the ground, nothing caught fire yet. He spat fire in the air where the flames would extinguish on their own.

Ladybug launched herself to the rooftop while everyone was looking at Fangdragon spitting fire just above their heads. She stood and observed. She knew the akuma was in Fangdragon's collar. But she would need to reach the dragon for that.

"Good evening My Lady" Chat greeted as he landed beside her. He grinned and winked. She rolled her eyes.

"Evening Chat." she greeted back. They both looked up towards Fangdragon. The akuma was flying high, very high. His fire was not reaching near the ground.

"May I offer you a lift, My Lady?" Chat grabbed Ladybug by her waist and extended his baton. They went higher and higher, they were levelled up with the highest platform of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Chat stopped extending his baton. Ladybug pulled her yo-yo from her waist. She launched her yo-yo and it latched onto one of Fangdragon's limbs. She pulled the chord and they were going up, Chat retracted his baton while Ladybug's yo-yo pulled them up.

Fangdragon flew up and down. He felt something dragging his limb. He looked at it and shaken the limb quickly. Then he scratched himself with the same leg as a dog would have scratched its belly.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were shaking as they were hanging from the thread from that limb.

Because of the distraction and all that scratching, Fangdragon forgot to control his wings and started falling down.

Ladybug retracted her yo-yo and swung both heroes to Fangdragons long back, far away from the collar, close to his tail.

There was only one problem. There was nothing to hold onto on the scales on Fangdragons back. The heroes balanced on all fours but struggled not to fall off his back.

That and the fact they were balancing on the back of a dragon that was flying hundreds of meters above Paris while he spat fire around from time to time.

Chat stuck his claws into scales and in a few jumps advanced towards the collar. But the problem was that Fangdragon felt each step, stopped waving his wing and scratched the place where Chat was using his own clawed front limb. The akuma effectively removed Chat from his back.

Chat fell.

Ladybug caught him with her yo-yo while she held Fangdragons tail.

The two superheroes finally made some progress and crawled on his back getting closer to the violet collar when Fangdragon suddenly changed direction of his flight. But superheroes fell off. Ladybug launched her yo-yo and grabbed Chat. The yo-yo latched onto Fangdragon's tail, both superheroes were hanging just off the tip of his tail.

Fangdragon noticed something clinging onto his tail and turned around. He saw the two superheroes and decided it would be fun to chase his tail while flying in circles.

Ladybug and Chat Noir clung to the chord of her yo-yo while Fangdragon was flying in circles trying to catch his tail. He occasionally spat some fire, but was not particularly precise and missed them every time, sometimes by far, sometimes not so much.

"This was close" Ladybug said.

"I see the fire in your eyes, My Lady" Chat teased.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

They flew clinging Fangdragons tail and slowly crawled up the tail and onto his back.

Fangdragon got tired from chasing his tail and suddenly dove down to the streets of Paris. Ladybug and Chat Noir fell off again and Ladybug latched her yo-yo on Fangdragons tail.

Fangdragon levelled with superheroes on his tail. Literally. The trio flew over Champs Elysée, Fangdragon spit fire circles and flew through them.

"Nadia Charmack here reporting live form Champs Elysée. Tonight's akuma is none other than Jagged Stones pet crocodile, Fang. He turned into a fire spitting flying dragon. We will call him Fangdragon for short." Nadia Spoke into her microphone while the footage showed Fangdragon flying above Champs Elysée.

"Alec Cataldi here. Well, after the announcement that the famous teenage model superstar Adrien Agreste has a girlfriend, there many broken hearts. But, we expected the next akuma would be a heartbroken girl, not the notorious pet crocodile belonging to the world famous musician Jagged Stone."

"Finally" Gabriel glared as Nathalie drove the car onto the driveway in front of the Agreste Mansion. They went out of the car and into the house straight into his office. Gabriel pressed several buttons on the portrait of his wife and they descended into his lair.

"Nooroo, dark wings rise" Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth acquired connection with Fangdragon.

"Fangdragon, bring me Ladybug and Chat Noirs miraculous." Hawk Moth required.

There was no reaction from the akuma, Fangdragon flew around while his violet mask glowed more intense.

"Fangdragon, I want Chat Noirs ring and Ladybugs earrings." Hawk Moth demanded.

There was no apparent reaction to Hawk Moths words.

"He is a pet sir." Nathalie reminded him.

"Fangdragon, fetch Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawk Moth ordered.

Fangdragon stopped and waved his wings while he hovered in the spot. Then he continued flying.

"Come on! Fangdragon! Fetch!" Hawk Moth sounded less authoritative and more as if he was playing with a dog.

Fangdragon stopped flying forward and hovered in one place flapping his wings. His tail hung down, the two superheroes were hanging from his tail. Fangdragon looked down.

"Yes, Fangdragon. Good boy! Now fetch!" Hawk Moth was excited.

Fangdragon. chased his tail again.

"Oh no, not again!" Ladybug groaned.

Chat Noir held onto her and Fangdragon tail just above the tail wing.

Fangdragon panted in excitement, he roared from time to time and spat fire in between. He flew in circles trying to catch his tail with the two superheroes on it.

This was going on for some time when Hawk Moth lost his patience.

"Fangdragon, fetch!" he ordered.

Fangdragon stopped flying in circles and looked into the empty space before him. Then he looked down again. He saw Ladybug and Chat Noir and started to chase his tail again.

Hawk Moth groaned in his lair.

"Fangdragon, try Ladybug yami yami, nice to bite nice to chew. And what about Chat Noir, you would really like to catch that cat and bring them to me, would you." Hawk Moth tried and failed for Fangdragon. to stop chasing his tail. If anything, his words encouraged the akuma to proceed with more ferocity in the same way.

"Let's add a sentimonster." Hawk Moth resigned from trying to control the akuma waving his head.

"Duusuu, dark feathers rise!" Nathalie transformed into Mayura. She picked a white feather, blew onto it and it turned violet. "Fly away my little amok and enhance that frustration." the feather flew away.

But, the most frustrated person nearby was in fact Hawk Moth. The akuma landed onto his walking stick. A giant white dragon grew from Hawk Moth's stick. The stick itself transformed into a ring around the dragon's leg.

"Whitedragon" Mayura spoke, "go and find Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring me their miraculous"

The white dragon spread her wings and waved them, then she crashed through the large circular window and flew out. Pieces of glass covered the floor.

Ladybug and Chat Noir held on to Fangdragons tail. Chat decided it was time to use his claws again. He clawed his way up the tail, but not for long. Fangdragon waved his tail more swiftly and soon both superheroes were shaken off.

"Not again" Chat sighed. Ladybug swung her yo-yo again to fetch Fangdragon's tail. She was already used to the procedure. She did it several times already. She missed. Because Fangdragon turned much faster than ever before. And then he was flying off and diving down, after them.

Ladybug wrinkled her eyebrows.

"What's wrong bug?" Chat asked.

Ladybug and Chat noir were falling.

Ladybug looked at her yo-yo as if there was something wrong with it. They both looked down to plan how to break their fall. Chat took out his baton to extend it. Something else stopped their fall.

Both superheroes hit something, hard, they rolled over it and stopped when Chat grabbed onto something. Between his arms, there was Ladybug, while his hands held onto something that was moving elegantly through the air. They heard the wings flapping. They thought they landed on Fangdragon. Chat grinned. Ladybug rolled her eyes. But then her eyes almost popped out from her head. She stared at something behind Chat's back.

"Chat, let go!" she yelled.

Chat let go.

A flame licked the place where they were only a moment ago.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo after that place and latched onto something, that same something they were flying on few seconds before. And then they had their first chance to have a good look at it. It was a white dragon.

"Whitedragon?" Chat was puzzled.

"It must be a sentimonster." Ladybug said.

"We know that the akuma is in Fangdragons collar." Chat looked around searching for Fangdragon. He was there, chasing after them, or chasing after the Whitedragon. Chat was not sure. "But where is the amok?"

"Chat, try to use your claws to climb this one. Let's see what we have." Ladybug proposed.

Chat stuck his claws into the sentimonster and there was no response. They quickly scaled all the way to the neck. But there was no collar.

"Oh no, is there a secret entrance into this one?" Chat looked over the sentimonster.

Meanwhile, Fangdragon and Whitedragon flew side by side over the city of Paris. They passed over the famous monuments, circled above the Arc d'Triomphe, they flew low over Champs Elysée, they flew through the La Defense, they circle the Eifflel Tower around all levels, they were flying all over the city east and west, north and south. They flew around the top of the Montparnasse tower, making circle after circle. They looked at each other.

Fangdragon dived down very quickly and then flew back up, daring Whitedragon to do the same. And she did. Both dragons hovered in place, flapping their wings and looking at each other. Then Whitedragon flew away, teasing Fangdragon to follow. And he did. They were chasing each other now, across Parisian skyline.

"I think Fangdragon has found true love." Chat teased, he wiggled his eyebrows towards Ladybug. He held onto Whitedragon with his claws while Ladybug held onto him.

"Chat, do you think we could move to the lower side and examine?" she proposed.

They went around Whitedragon's neck, Ladybug hung her head upside down to be able to see Whitedragons belly.

"She has a ring on her lower leg." Ladybug was triumphant "It must be where the amok is."

They both returned to the upper side of Whitedragon.

"How do you know Whitedragon is a she?" Chat asked.

"Well, isn't she?" Ladybug smirked.

"I do not know, you tell me, how do you know it is a she?" Chat insisted.

"Well I sort ot have that feeling, and Fangdragon is chasing her and Fang is male so I would guess? I do not know. Is it important?" Ladybug tried with this explanation.

Fangdragon and Whitedragon were circling each other then dove down towards Notre Dame. They were going down very quickly and very close to the ground playing chicken, who will be the first to spread their wings. Finally they both spread their wings at the same time. They broke their fall and flew away to the opposite sides. They flew back up.

Then they were diving back down above the Seine. They flew low and under the bridges, their wings touched the water surface from time to time.

Finally, Whitedragon passed under one bridge and veered up suddenly. Chat tightened his grip on the Whitedragon.

Fangdragon followed close by.

He released a fire ball.

She released a fire ball.

They flew farther.

He released a fire stream.

She released a fire stream.

They flew away.

"Bug, this is so romantic." Chat had dreamy look in his eyes.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"But, Bugaboo, here we are in a most romantic city in the world and these two are obviously in love." Chat said.

Hawk Moth looked at Mayura and she looked at him in his lair. Their eyes met. They said nothing. They simply stared at each other in silence.

Mayura coughed. Hawk Moth placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You do not have to do it if it hurts you." Hawk Moth said.

Mayura raised her hand and waved her head.

"I am okay" she insisted "Let's do it. Go on."

She straightened up with determination and love in her eyes. She would do anything for him. Hawk Moth hugged Mayura.

"Chat, I would say the ring on Whitedragon needs a cataclysm while I could tear up the collar on Fangdragon." Ladybug said seriously.

"You really want to break up this love?" Chat replied incredulously.

Ladybug gave him a look that could kill, but her lips were smiling and soon he could see the smile in her eyes. She started laughing. There were sparks in her blue eyes. Or perhaps that was just the reflection of a flame one of the dragons released.

Chat looked at her with his soft eyes his face full of love and adoration. She kept smiling, looking into his green eyes, she had to look away and so she did. The city of Paris below was beautiful.

"This city is so beautiful." she whispered admiring the view.

It was a romantic setting, two dragons flying around each other in something resembling a mating ritual over possibly the most romantic city in Europe. Chat took a deep breath.

"Bug, you cant say you don't have feelings for me." Chat whispered. "And you know how I feel."

Ladybug opened her mouth and hitched a breath.

"I know about the other boy." Chat said calmly. "Just..."

"He does not love me, Chat, not like that." she whispered. He looked straight into her eyes.

"Well then, I was thinking… Would you give this cat a chance?" Chat grinned.

"Chat, we can't. We can't date as superheroes and we cant reveal ourselves, we would have to give up on our miraculous and probably our memories." her voice was shaking.

"To give up on our memories. What good is a reveal then?" he was surprised by this.

"See?" she smiled.

"So, I just want to know, do you..." he was persistent, really annoyingly persistent.

"We can never be together like that Chat, what good would it make to know?" she turned her face away from him.

Indeed, what good would it make to him to know that she is suffering too? Would he really feel better or would he feel even worse.

Ladybug felt his mood shifting.

"We should not be having this conversation right now, Chat., we should be fighting the akuma and the sentimonster." Ladybug scolded gently but he heard her voice trembled lightly and she tried to hide that.

"It never is, we are fighting all the time." he replied.

"This city is so beautiful. It is worth our time." her voice recovered slightly.

"I just … I just want somebody to love." Chat whispered.

"Don't you have somebody in your civilian life, Chat?" she whispered and turned her face back towards him.

"I do" he whispered, he would have lied if he denied that, suddenly his breath was shaking, he remembered Marinette and the photo of him she kept over her bed. He remembered Kagami and her advances. "But my civilian life is so…" How to explain his father and Lila to anyone, he could not even explain it to himself, he just accepted it as it was. Well, he was working on accepting it as it was.

"You do not have to explain if that could reveal your identity." she smiled understandingly.

"Thank you." he breathed.

"They are just flying around, sightseeing the city. Why are you not demanding from her to bring them and their miraculous over here?" Hawk Moth demanded to Mayura.

"That could reveal our location to them, they should be captured first." Mayura replied.

"Well then, why are you not capturing them?" Hawk Moth was impatient.

Then Fangdragon roared and released a flame towards Whitedragon. She retaliated roaring and releasing a flame of her own towards him.

Whitedragon and Fangdragon were flying around each other hissing and roaring and releasing a flame form time to time. Fortunately for the two heroes, Whitedragon was very good in evading flame burst from Fangdragon so they felt safe and relaxed hanging on her neck.

Unfortunately, the flame the two monsters spat from their moths started to reach the ground and several trees caught fire in a park as well as the chairs and chaises on the rooftop of the hotel Le Grand Paris.

"Is this a lovers quarrel?" Chat Noir asked.

"Well, perhaps we should resolve it." Ladybug tossed her yo-yo in the air. "Lucky Charm" she called and a swirl of ladybugs gave her a wire cutter.

"Oh no, My Lady, you want to cut this love short." Chat Noir teased.

"Chat" Ladybug sighed.

Ladybug looked around searching for clues. She saw Chat, Fangdragon, Whitedragon and the Montparnasse Tower.

"We have to get them to the Montparnasse Tower" Ladybug whispered. "How on earth do you steer a dragon?" Then she noticed her yo-yo. "Of course."

"Hold this" she gave the wire cutter to Chat.

She threw her yo-yo and it wrapped around Whitedragon's head as a piece of headgear. She took the ropes and looked at Chat. Both of them grinned.

"Yee-ha" Chat exclaimed. Ladybug smiled back and steered Whitedragon towards the Montparnasse Tower. It did not go smoothly. Whitedragon somewhat resisted and Ladybug was not sure what should she do so it was mostly trial and error.

She would pull the ropes to lift the head up and Whitedragon would stop flying forward, hovering in the place, instead of going up, as Ladybug intended. Then she released her pull on the ropes a bit and Whitedragon flew up and up until they reached the billboards above the platform on the top of the tower.

Ladybug's earrings beeped.

"Sit" Ladybug said, but Whitedragon remained hovering.

"Come, on, sit" Ladybug relaxed the ropes then suddenly pulled them again.

Whitedragon was becoming irritated with the procedure.

Finally, Ladybug jumped over and hung from the harness on Whitedragons head. The sentimonster flapped her wings a few times and landed on the platform.

Chat jumped to the platform form Whitedragons neck.

"Whitedragon" Mayura spoke "catch Ladybug and Chat Noir and bring their miraculouses to me." she ordered.

"Fangdragon, land, sit, catch the Ladybug and Chat Noir." Hawk Moth encouraged the akuma.

Fangdragon landed opposite Whitedragon.

Ladybug stood in the middle.

"Ladybug, be careful." Chat said.

"That billboard!" she pointed her hand. "Use the lucky charm!" She pointed to the wire cutter he was still holding.

Chat ran to the billboard she pointed and cut the wires that held it fastened to the outer edge of the building.

Fangdragon went after Ladybug to catch her and threw a flame out, she evaded jumping away. The Whitedragon went after Ladybug and spit a flame ball, and Ladybug jumped away. Her earrings beeped.

"I am on the last wire, My Lady" Chat informed holding the wire cutter ready.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and wrapped it around Fangdragons neck.

"Now" she ordered.

Chat cut the last wire.

The billboard was falling towards the two dragons and Ladybug.

"Bug, no!" he yelled and vaulted towards her to save her.

The Whitedragon and Fangdragon were now walking in circles around each other and shooting flames at each other competing who would catch Ladybug.

Ladybug jumped to the side and pulled Fangdragons head.

Fangdragon released flame and set the falling billboard on fire. At the same time his neck was exposed and Whitedragon spit flame on him setting his collar on fire.

The billboard was falling slowly, the add on it already partially burned leaving holes in the canvas while the frame has not caught fire yet. The ventilation system on the rooftop produced the air current that kept the billboard from falling completely, creating a trap so the two dragons could not fly away.

Chat landed right next to Ladybug in order to save her. He still held the wire cutter in his left hand.

"Thank you, Chat" Ladybug retrieved the wire cutter. "Now the other billboards, do your thing."

"But don't we need it for?" Chat waved his head towards the Fangdragon and the ring on her leg.

"Just do it, Chat, please" Ladybug begged. There was no time for explanations now.

Whitedragon was about to throw another flame and Ladybug pulled Fangdragon so the flame hit the collar again.

Fangdragon roared and released a flame that almost hit Ladybug, she rolled away on the floor under the flames above her, she lost the grip on her yo-yo, but kept the wire cutter.

Chat ran along the billboards activating his cataclysm and destroying the foundations.

The billboards were falling onto the two dragons and Ladybug.

Chat jumped towards her. Fangdragon jumped towards her. Ladybug rolled away on the floor and stopped just under Whitedragons feet.

The billboards landed on the dragons slowly because the air stream from the ventilation system slowed down their fall. The dragons and the superheroes all kept their heads low. The billboards were kept a meter to two above the floor due to the ventilation system and the exit sticking out from the rooftop.

Ladybug cut the ring on Whitedragons leg with a wire cutter. It took tremendous effort even for a super heroine with enhanced strength and the strain would have broken a normal wire cutter but this was a magical one.

The ring broke.

Purple feather flew out.

Whitedragon dissolved.

Fangdragon roared in anger.

Mayura fell backwards in Hawk Moth's lair. He went after her and grabbed her hands. She detransformed into Nathalie.

Ladybug quickly launched her yo-yo, caught the feather and released the white one.

Her earrings beeped.

Chat bumped into Fangdragon when both of them jumped towards Ladybug. He stuck his claws into Fangdragons neck and swung himself around. The burning and smoking collar was just in front of him on the akuma's neck.

Chat grabbed it with his claws. It was burning, he could feel the heat through his magical gloves, but it was not burning him. He clawed the collar. Fangdragon waved his head frantically annoyed for the burning collar.

Chat clawed the collar. It was weakened from burning so after Chat gave a few good scratches with his claws, the collar gave in. It split and fell off from Fangdragons neck. A violet butterfly flew from the collar.

Fangdragon shrank in and transformed back into Fang.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo in the enclosed space under the fallen billboards "No more evil doing for you little akuma" and caught the violet butterfly "Gotcha!" Then she released the white butterfly.

Then she went for the wire cutter.

"Miraculous Ladybug" she threw it to the side as she was crouched under a billboard.

A swirl of Ladybugs was restoring the billboards as Ladybugs earrings gave their last warning sign.

Ladybug quickly jumped behind a ventilation shaft.

Chat jumped after her.

"Do not follow me Chat" she shouted.

He could see pink light coming from behind a corner of the ventilation shaft.

"You lost your transformation." Chat noted.

Marinette caught Tikki in her hands and snuggled closer to the shaft as if she could hide herself better that way. "Yes" she replied simply.

"Do you have food for your kwami?" Chat asked.

Marinette checked her purse.

"Last cookie" she breathed out relieved.

"Good" Chat turned around and saw Fang on the platform wiggling his tail and panting.

"Hey Chat" Marinette called while Tikki was munching her cookie. Tikki stopped munching on her cookie and her eyes went wide, what was her wielder about to do.

Marinette formed a fist and extended her arm so that her fist was barely peeking around the corner of the shaft.

"Pound it?" she said.

Chat turned around and saw a human hand sticking out from around the corner.

"Pound it" he said as he bumped her fist with his own.

Chat Noirs ring beeped the first warning.

"Chat, we should probably return Fang to Place des Vosgues." Marinette said.

"Should I wait for you to transform back? Make sure you are okay?" Chat asked.

Tikki finished her cookie and nodded.

"Tikki, spots on" she said and a flash of pink could be seen glowing behind the ventilation shaft.

Ladybug walked around.

"Okay, about the Fang?" Ladybug looked at the creature that was now running along the rooftop jumping around and chasing its tail.

"How do we do it?" Chat asked.

"You call the zoo, they would have the appropriate vehicle and I will winch him down." she replied.

She launched her yo-yo over a beam hovering over the building edge, it wrapped around and then around Fang. She pulled the string and Fang lifted off the ground, partially surprised, partially excited. He waved his tail excitedly. After a short swing Fang was hanging over the abyss beyond the edge of the tower. She let the chord elongate a bit and Fang landed on the outside mobile platform used by the people cleaning windows from the outside.

Ladybug jumped to the platform. Chat finished his call and run over to the building edge.

"You can go home Chat, I will go down with Fang" Ladybug said pressing the red button on the controller. "Bug out" The platform descended down.

Chat gave his two finger salute and jumped away into the night.

Ladybug gave Fang to the zoo keepers who were waiting on the ground as soon as they descended. She swung her yo-yo and jumped the buildings quickly. She de-transformed in an alley close to the Place des Vosgues and ran into the park. She greeted the director, Vincent and Massimo as she ran towards the tent. But then she stopped and stood next to a tree. She saw Adrien cornered by Nadia Chamack, Alex Cataldi and few more journalists. Jagged Stone and Penny were nearby. Marinette stood and watched from the distance.

Adrien has de-transformed from Chat Noir in his bathroom. Half a minute later he was in the car having ditched Lila who kept nagging him about being in the bathroom for so long. His only excuse was to resume the video shoot as soon as possible. But as soon as he got there, he was surrounded by journalists. He avoided the answers claiming he just came out from hiding from the akuma attack, but they followed him persistently all the way to the park.

"About your relationship with My Rossi, how long have you been together?" Nadia showed the microphone under his nose.

"This is very recent." Adrien shrugged.

"Many hearts got broken today during that press conference, Adrien, you could almost hear them cracking all over the city." Alex Cataldi cut in with his comment.

Adrien shrugged again and produced no reaction. He was too busy hiding his thoughts. He remembered Kagami and Chloe and the pain he could see on them. He remembered Marinette. She collected the strength to console the two other girls and lead all three of them from the akuma. She was disturbed too, he could see that. Was she really in love with him? And it was the same Marinette who had so many secrets. Or it was just that Lila, out of all people, was chosen by his father to be presented to the public as his girlfriend. The same Lila who has targeted Marinette so many times. He decided to talk to Marinette about it. He never confronted anyone, but he is going to have this talk.

Penny and Jagged noticed Adrien was uncomfortable.

"I think he does not really like that girl." Penny sighed. She looked at Jagged lovingly any time his attention was somewhere else.

"Yeah, I was wandering what was that all about." Jagged replied. "Besides, I was hoping this was a chance for Marinette to reveal her feelings."

"It is hard for a girl to acknowledge her feelings to someone she loves so much. She is afraid she will loose his friendship." Penny sighed. Her thoughts wandered away. She looked longingly into the side of Jaggeds face.

"Besides, she thinks she is out of his league. He is famous, the girls throw themselves at him, you have seen those two today. Marinette is shy." Penny took a deep breath.

"But I wrote a song about them!" Jagged complained. "I will talk to him myself."

They both approached Adrien. Penny dispersed the journalists while Jagged pulled Adrien to the side.

"Boy, I thought Marinette was your girlfriend" Jagged asked.

"No, she is my friend." Adrien replied. No 'just'.

A journalist went around Penny and asked Adrien something more. Penny chased after him.

"Boys that age can be so oblivious." Jagged complained to Penny.

"It doesn't improve with age." Penny mutters as she motions to the journalist to follow her.

Jagged and Adrien were again on the side able to have a private conversaiton.

"And that Lila girl, she is your girlfriend?" Jagged asks.

"That is what my father wants, she is just a girlfriend." Adrien shrugs.

Jagged has to join Penny for a few statements about the video and the song. Adrien took his opportunity.

He saw Marinette stood next to a tree, she smiled and looked at him from the distance.

Adrien walked over and wandered how to deal with the conversation he was about to have. He had no clue how to have such conversation as Adrien. Adrien would never make such confrontation. With anyone. About anything.

Chat, on the other hand, just might.

So he walked away from the crowd surrounding Jagged and switched on his best Chat. He grinned and ruffled his hair for confidence.

"Hey Marinette" Adrien approached her from her back and startled her.

She turned around. He leaned on the tree.

"Um H..Hi Adrien" Marinette smiled awkwardly.

Adrien sighed. This was not going good.

"Marinette, about that press conference. I want to make this clear. I do not like Lila. That was my father's idea and I hate it." he clenched his fists.

Marinette looked at him her eyes wide open.

"You? Do not like. Her?" She asked.

"Yes." Adrien nodded looking straight into her eyes "I want to make that clear, okay?"

"Clear" she repeated and nodded looking to the ground in front of her. She wanted to ask why was he putting up with the plan, but the words were not coming.

"Great, now I want to talk to you about something else." Adrien took a deep breath.

"Um yes?" Marinette answered, the deep breath he took made her even more nervous.

"I want to talk about this scarf." he put his hand onto the blue scarf around his neck. "Do you know how I got it?"

"You got it, um, for your birthday?" Marinette had that awkward smile again. Adrien shook his head.

"Yes, but who gave it to me?" Adrien asked, but instantly changed his mind "No, do you know who made it? Do you know who packed it? Do you know from whom this present was?" He looked her straight in her eyes.

Marinette bit her lower lip. She was drowned in those green eyes. She would have answered 'I don't know' to the first question, but he got her.

"Busted." she whispered.

"Why haven't you told me, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I am sorry, you thought it was from your father and it made you happy." Marinette shrugged.

"Okay, now, second question. Have you ever stolen anything from me?" Adrien was holding her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

She felt broken already, she felt her eyes fill with water. Did he discover all her lies?

She nodded. "But I returned it." she said in small voice.

"What have you stolen from me?" Adrien demanded.

"Your phone" she replied quietly looking at her shoes. He let go of her shoulder and lifted her chin up with his right hand. He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Adrien asked, his lips formed a Chat Noir smirk.

"To remove a voice message I sent you." Marinette replied. "I put it back into your bag after I did that. And I did not do or look into anything else. I swear." A tear rolled down her face.

Adrien smiled and wiped the tear. He hugged her.

"Okay, have you ever returned anything else that was mine? No, not necessarily mine but … have you returned something I lost to my father?" Adrien was breathing heavily. He felt like he already knew the answer.

Marinette felt completely helpless. How could she ever explain this without falling into another lie. She will just have to say as much as she thought was possible without endangering her identity. She was taking deep breaths to steady herself, but she was breathing far too quickly. She felt dizzy when she started to speak.

"That day, you went to the library, I saw you there, with Lila." she closed her eyes, the words were coming out with great effort and Adrien felt sorry for her.

"She stole the book?" Adrien asked.

Marinette nodded "Yes, she did, and I saw her. I also saw her dump it into a garbage can and I retrieved it." She stopped talking right there. Please, please let this be sufficient. Please do not ask for more.

"And then Lila got akumatized and the next day I was not allowed to go to school." Adrien finished.

Marinette exhaled a long breath of relief.

Adrien wanted to ask more, he wanted to ask her what she saw inside, but decided against it. She might have seen the picture of Ladybugs kwami in the book and made that little plush toy. But if he asked her that, he might reveal too much about himself and about what he knew.

"Fang arrived. Jagged and Fang are ready." Penny called them back to the scene of the shoot.

"Thank you Marinette. You are my best friend." Adrien smiled and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the scene of the shoot. She smiled back.

The two teens fooled around with Jagged and Fang. They ran around the park, Fang followed them and jumped after the ball made of crunched papers the kids were throwing to each other. Soon, Massimo and Vincent decided that the shots are as good as they can be considering it was night time and the director called it a day.

Jagged walked tiredly right into Penny's waiting arms and they hugged. She smiled so gently in his shoulder and closed her eyes. He held her for a few moments then turned his head around. Fang poked him into his thigh.

"Yes Fang, we are going soon." Jagged told Fang and the two untangled. Jagged took Fang's leash. "We can walk to the hotel from here" Jagged said and Penny nodded. The two left the park together.

"They are so good together." Marinette watched the couple leave.

"You mean they look good together." Vincent corrected.

"No, I mean, yes they do look god, but they are so good for each other, I mean, they could be a good couple." Marinette suddenly stopped talking and blushed when she noticed Adrien was listening to that conversation.

"Anyway, I should, um, head home? Yes. Going home now. Good night" Marinette was walking away backwards ans waving at them. She stumbled and almost fell, Adrien jumped to her side and caught her hand then helped her straighten up.

"It is okay" he said quickly "you are tired." He smiled. "Thank you Marinette, for everything." he smiled to her "Good night."

"Good night Adrien" she replied quietly and walked away.

He turned around and saw Nathalie with her brows furrowed and his driver. He sighed and went towards them. "Good night everybody. See you tomorrow."

Later that evening Marinette stumbled into her room, utterly tired.

"I had too many close calls with violet butterflies today, Tikki." Marinette whispered tired and worried.

"That is a cause for concern, but you should get your rest." Tikki chirped.

"It is as if Lila wants me to become akumatized." Marinette jawed.

"And not just her" Tikki muttered to herself.

"I have to give up Adrien so that I can keep saving Paris." Marinette closed her eyes so she did not see Tikki wave her head.

"Good night Tikki"

"Good night Marinette"

"Ladybug loves me Plagg" Adrien threw himself on the bed.

"She told you that you can't be together, right?" Plagg warned as he munched on his cheese.

"Yeah" his face fell a bit "But it is so nice to be loved."

"I am so tired from this." Plagg whined.

"I know she still loves that other boy who does not love her back. But maybe, one day, I can hope." Adrien smiled.

"You do have a girlfriend now" Plagg teased.

"That is just to please my father, I wish he picked someone else." Adrien sighed.

"Pigtails?" Plagg teased but was also curios.

"No" Adrien answered quickly. But was he really so sure he gave the right answer. She might be in love with him after all. Nah, they were friends. She might have had secrets before him, but he also had a secret, he was Chat Noir, he visited her, she told him, Chat, that she loved him. His breath hitched. Did she love both sides of him?

"Then who?" Plagg asked incredulously.

"I do not know, I do not want to endanger my friendship with Marinette with something like that." Adrien sighed. He was thinking, maybe Kagami would have been a better choice and his father would approve?

"Almost anybody else would be better than Lila." Maybe he could persuade Nathalie and his father to take someone else.

"Good night Plagg" Adrien closed his eyes falling asleep in his clothes.

"Good night Adrien"


	20. The Kissmaster

**Kissmaster **

Marinette woke up to the alarm on her phone. She switched it off and rolled to the other side.

"Come on Marinette" Tikki chirped "you are filming video with Adrien today."

Marinette's eyes flipped open and she sat up fast. Too fast. She felt dizzy. She dropped back on the bed, held her head with her hands and groaned. After a few deep breaths she was up.

Her phone beeped several times while she got ready.

"You got many messages" Tikki floated above the phone munching on a cookie.

Marinette gently put Tikki in her purse and grabbed the phone checking the messages while she went to the trap door, opened it and started descending down the stairs.

"Alya sent me 48 messages." Marinette opened the messages one by one and read. Then she stumbled down the stairs and landed on the floor on her hands and feet.

She got up and collected her purse "Sorry Tikki" she whispered. Then she retrieved her phone. The messages started yesterday afternoon.

Alya: What are you doing, girl, you never told me?

Alya: Come on you can tell me..

Alya: it is no like everything you tell me goes straight onto the Ladyblog.

Alya: call me if your hands are busy.

Alya: omg the akuma at our school

Alya: can you take a few photos of the akuma from your balcony, can't go, babysitting sisters

Alya: omg omg the akuma went after you?

Alya: just got some disturbing photos of your home

Alya: hold on girl

Alya: why aren't you answering girl?

Alya: girl?

Alya: are you ok?

Alya; got your parents told me you are okay.

Alya: what actually happened?

Alya: please call me

Alya: your parents told me you are working outside the house

Alya: is there something wrong with your phone

Alya: your parents said you can't use your phone where you work

Alya: what is it? Some secret project?

Alya: omg omg I just saw the news conference

Alya: hold on girl

Alya: you are there? Whit those two?

Alya: omg omg the akuma is after you, I am so sorry

Alya: what are you thinking?

Alya: can't chase the akuma again but can take photos from my rooftop

Alya: this is so great

Alya: this akuma is so romantic

Alya sent pic

Alya: is that another one?

Alya sent pic

Alya: got Nino with Chris over here

Alya sent a pic

Alya: most romantic akuma attack ever

Alya sent a pic

Alya: they are so in loooove

Alya sent a pic

Alya: can we keep these two? they are not making any damage, maybe Paris zoo could host them

Alya: papa does not know anything on keeping dragons

Alya: papa told me to get off the roof

Alya: papa is angry because Ella and Etta were on the roof

Alya: Montparnasse tower

Alya: finished, no more dragons

Alya sent an emoji

Alya sent an emoji

Alya sent an emoji (all of them are sad because no more dragons)

Alya: girl, you are making a video for Jagged Stone with Adrien?

Alya: call me

Alya sent an emoji (waiting)

Marinette pressed the call button.

"Hi Alya" Marinette greeted.

"Hey girl, you are alive" Alya replied

"Sorry, no phone rule. I am okay, just tired last night. Listen, could you collect our class for this afternoon to the school. They want to film with students in the classroom." Marinette played with her hair while she talked on the phone.

"We would all be in the Jagged Stone video?" Alya asked excitedly.

"Yes" Marinette confirmed.

"Done!" Alya cut the call forgetting to ask any of about a thousand questions that have accumulated in her head during yesterday. She was typing messages to the whole class soon.

Marinette sighed. She read the note her parents left her on the fridge in the kitchen and went downstairs.

Adrien woke up to his alarm. The same Jagged Stone song as yesterday. He rolled over his bed a few times and blindly flapped his hand over a pillow waking up Plagg.

"Switch off the alarm, kid" Plagg groaned.

"I am not turning off that song, ever!" Adrien smiled into the pillow. The song reminded him of having fun with Marinette and Jagged Stone. The song reminded him of everything Marinette did for him. Now that he knew about the scarf and her returning the book that allowed him back to school he felt giddy about the girl. He smiled into the pillow. It felt good that someone cared for him that much. She somehow persuaded his father to return him to school. What did she do? How has she achieved that? Has she stood up to his father for him? He will have to ask her more details about that.

He stood up, his face lit up with a sleepy, but gentle dorky smile. He saw the scarf, got up and touched it. This scarf was from Marinette.

"Why that face kid? Don't you have a new girlfriend now?" Plagg teased.

"Plagg" Adrien furrowed his brows. Now every memory from yesterday was back. Lila, his father, the press conference, the akuma that chased Marinette, two akumas that chased Marinette. He has to do something for her. The least he can do for her is to prevent her from getting akumatized. He should also help Kagami and Chloe from getting akumatized too.

This morning, Nathalie knocked on the door before he opened it. But he was there in a second opening and going out quickly.

"Your morning shoot is at the Eiffel Tower. You have to finish before the morning tourist rush." Nathalie informed. "After that, you have scheduled another public appearance with your new girlfriend, Lila." She looked at him. It took all his modelling practice not to show how he felt about it, completely and utterly disgusted. He stopped paying attention while she instructed him how is he supposed to behave near Lila.

He sent messages to Kagami and Chloe inviting them to the video shoot while he ate his breakfast, alone. Kagami replied instantly, she was having a morning fencing practice with her mother in the park. Adrien sighed and hoped that fencing would help Kagami clear her mind and not get akumatized over Lila again.

There was no response from Chloe. She was probably sleeping. _(In fact, hours later, he w__as going to__ receive the answer "Adriekins, that is far too early for me, I need my beauty sleep. Besides, the top platform of the Eiffel Tower? Do you know what the wind up there would do to my hair?")_

Adrien went out from the house and discovered his bodyguard was sitting in the lobby playing games on his phone. The bodyguard quickly stopped the game with a grunt, got up and went out from the mansion together with Adrien. Adrien waited until they entered the car to speak.

"Goof morning, could we make an early start and stop at the bakery?" Adrien looked at his driver through the rear view mirror. He nodded eagerly in response, started the car and they went away.

"Good morning Sabine" Adrien greeted, the shop was almost empty.

"Good morning Adrien" Sabine greeted and turned back to the only customer she was serving that morning.

"Your usual serving of croissants and pain au chocolate for breakfast and your Sunday cake." she gave a large box and a brown paper bag to the customer and charged the card.

"Adrien?" the voice in front of him asked. "As in Adrien Agreste?" It was a woman he often saw in the street, the mother of that baby that got akumatized into Gigantan.

Adrien nodded "That's me!" he smiled his signature model smile, but his eyes were tired.

"I just wanted to congratulate on your new relationship." the woman smiled, but her smile seemed a bit off, not reaching the eyes.

"Thank you." there was no hapyness in Adriens voice or expression as one would expect. The woman nodded and started to go out. Then she stopped. She wanted to tell him something. Her eyes were giving her away. Finally the woman left the shop.

"I am sorry about that Adrien." Sabine said. "I think you are here early, Marinette just got up. You can join her upstairs if you want."

"Actually, can I get some pastry for my bodyguard first?" Adrien asked.

"Of course" Sabine answered, she reached her hand under the counter and showed a bag in his hands.

"Thanks Mme Cheng, I will be back in a minute." Adrien popped out from the shop, took a few steps to the car and gave the bag to his driver's waiting hands. His driver drove away to find a parking spot while Adrien returned to the bakery.

Adrien returned to the bakery. Sabine wiped the counter with a piece of cloth.

"It is quiet today in the shop today." Adrien mentioned to start a conversation.

"Yes, it is still early for a Sunday, it will be more busy later." Sabine sighed.

"Are you okay after yesterday?" Adrien asked. He wanted to thank Sabine again for everything she did for Chat Noir yesterday, but he was not Chat Noir this time so it would have to wait.

"Yes, so you heard about the attack yesterday." Sabine wiped the counter harder. She avoided looking Adrien in the eyes.

"Yes, Lila was after Marinette." Adrien ducked his head.

"Yes, she was indeed." Sabine looked at him.

He began to understand. Lila got akumatized yesterday and demolished the building while she chased after Marinette. And then his father announced Lila was his girlfriend. Marinette said Ladybug had hidden her somewhere safe. But, her parents were in the building the whole time. Sabine even fought the akuma, she defended him, Chat Noir, using his staff. Without Sabine, akuma would have stabbed him with that sting. And now Adrien is that girls boyfriend.

Sabine sighed. She would never blame the akumatized person, but this one just did not sit well with her.

"Mme Cheng" Adrien started.

"Sabine" she offered a small smile.

"About Lila. My father informed me yesterday, five minutes before the press conference that she would be my girlfriend. I don't know why he chose her, it is related to the public image of the Gabriel fashion company." he shrugged, he spoke looking down into Sabine's hands gripping on the piece of cloth on the counter. She stopped pretending she was cleaning. He looked up.

Sabine stared at him, her mouth open.

Then he noticed Tom standing at the door leading to the bakery kitchen.

"Good morning Tom" he greeted. Tom nodded back.

Sabine turned around, looked at her husband and then looked back at Adrien. Her mouth firmly shut, her eyes determined. Was she that angry with him?

"Good morning son." Tom finally spoke. "What you said right now explains a lot."

"But that is plain wrong!" Sabine could not hold it in her any more.

Adrien shrugged. Sabine did sound angry but her eyes told him she was not angry at him.

"At first we thought it was another argument between Marinette and Lila." Tom said.

"But then we saw a press conference and thought Lila was jealous because you are making a video with Marinette." Sabine added.

Adrien sighed, and they were probably right. So, now they think that filming that video is endangering Marinette and themselves and they are probably right. He remembered Marinette from last night. That akuma attack was on live television and her parents saw that.

"We tried to persuade Marinette to stop but she refuses to do so." Tom spoke quietly. So, they want to persuade him and he will do it, for Marinette's safety. She almost got akumatized yesterday. She was targeted by really cruel akuma that was more interested in hurting Marinette than in chasing the superheroes and getting their miraculous.

"Well, we are almost finished and we are not stopping now." a very determined looking Marinette crossed her arms behind her father.

Adrien smiled from ear to ear. Marinette was there and she sounded okay. Was he selfish if he wished they continued making the video. He had so much fun with Jagged and Marinette.

"oh, good morning sweetie" Sabine greeted.

"Good morning sunshine" Tom greeted.

"Morning maman, papa" Marinette replied.

"Good morning Marinette" Adrien greeted.

The girl squeaked and and jumped around. She did not notice he was there.

"Um, hi Adrien, you are too good morning, I mean" Marinette rolled her eyes. Her words got mixed up again. "Good morning to you too."

Tom burst into laughter followed by Sabine. Adrien smiled gently towards her. His whole face changed expression in gentle fondness. Marinette flushed and stared in his eyes, she got lost in that colour of green.

Her parents looked at the two teens, their heads moving left and right as if they were watching table tennis. Then they looked at each other. They got to their own conclusion and fastened their resolve.

"Listen, kids, there are some pastry for breakfast in the bakery if you have time. And you can take some coffee and tea from the machine." Tom said.

"Have you two had your breakfast, papa?" Marinette asked.

"Do not worry about us, my dear." Sabine said.

"But we still have some time, I could stay at the counter while you eat, as we normally do?" Marinette asked.

It became clear to Adrien he had come too early and disturbed their usual practice.

"I can help Marinette and you can go and have breakfast. We can eat in the car." Adrien offered.

"All right!" Tom grinned.

"Thank you children." Sabine turned away and both parents disappeared in the bakery kitchen.

The next customer entered the bakery and Marinette served.

Then Adrien served the next one, proud that he could handle such a task.

They served about ten people in fifteen minutes when her parents were back.

"Okay, we are finished, I am going back to the kitchen, just to wish you luck today." Tom greeted the two teens.

"And here is your breakfast and some snacks" Sabine gave them two brown paper bags.

"Thank you maman, papa!" Marinette greeted.

"Thank you" Adrien waved goodbye and they were in the street walking towards Adrien's car.

They took their seats, passed a pain au chocolate to the driver, buckled their seatbelts and the car took off.

Marinette offered Adrien to take something from the paper bag. He took a croissant and looked at her.

"Thank you Marinette." he stroked his blue scarf with his free hand and looked at her gently. She blushed back. "Thank you for everything." he smiled and looked into her eyes and wished he was not already in love with someone else. He considered himself lucky to have a friend like her.

The shoot was at the top platform of the Eiffel Tower. Jagged was grumpy because he had to get up that early in the morning.

"Rock stars do not get up early." Jagged groaned.

"But we have to do the shoot before the tourists come." Penny tried to calm him.

"If I wanted to get up this early, I would work in a bakery." he smiled and winked to Marinette.

The two kids laughed because it was obvious he was mostly teasing Penny.

"This was the only time in the day we could get." Penny smiled.

Massimo and Vincent already set up their equipment and the director was checking the scenes with the two camera men.

"Marinette brought some pastries again." Adrien offered.

"Um, the croissants and pain au chocolate from her parents bakery. Maybe it was worth it to get up this early." Jagged winked.

"But he has them delivered every morning?" Penny whispered to herself.

Jagged wrapped his arm around Penny. "I just love to tease this woman." he grinned.

Penny rolled her eyes and looked at Jagged fondly.

Soon they did the video shoot. They stood or walked, looked in given directions and obeyed all orders while the video director was working hard on making at least one bag of chocolate chip cookies empty. Marinette simply packed a separate brown paper bag and wrote "no almonds" on it with a black marker.

Tourists started to appear. The first tourists were always from the far east, eager to catch the sights in the early morning because of the jet lag due to the time difference. But they knew Jagged and Penny had hard time keeping them away from him.

Soon, they gave up and filmed a few scenes with Jagged surrounded by fans holding victory signs or their fists in the Jagged Stone way, with index and pinky finger sticking out. Adrien and Marinette had fun, laughing and taking photos and selfies with Jagged and the tourists. At one point, Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette and did not let go. The poor girl was blushing and followed him by his side, staring at him lovingly or laughing at whatever jokes were going around.

Meanwhile, Lila was angry.

She enjoyed reading the coverage of the last night press conference where Gabriel announced she was Adrien's girlfriend. She enjoyed it so much. She flipped through the web pages, from one news outlet to another. But each news outlet had the same. A photo of them. Adrien standing there with his signature model smile. Lila was clinging onto his arm. Gabriel was towering over them behind and Nathalie stood on the side. Below the picture there were a few standard statements and that was it.

And then there were comments, comments about her. Adrien had many fans. Many of these fans were girls. Teenage girls. Teenage girls that were often jealous as spiteful (not as much as Lila, but yes, they were.)

There were more news with far too many photos of Marinette pulling Chloe and Kagami away from the violet butterfly. Chloe shared all the images citing her bravery, but that was not what annoyed Lila the most. This piece of news was shared as the top news on the city of Paris web pages, they even dared to put it above the news that she was Adrien's girlfriend (courtesy of the mayor's daughter, no doubt). How dare they?

The most annoying was the praise the journalist gave to the three girls, particularly Marinette for resisting the akuma, for trying to save the other girls, for catching and taming Fang. At least she tried, nobody expected that level of bravery from the little girl.

There were tens of photos of the three girls together, of them splitting up, of Marinette catching Fang and finally of Fang transforming into Fangdragon right in front of the girl. And she did not even bother to look scared, panicked, disaster of a girl. She looked determined with just a trace of "oh, no!".

And the journalists loved it. They loved to mention her as the star of the newest Jagged Stone video for the song Jagged devoted to her. That was exactly the lie she had told her whole class, and now Marinette was living it. Lila hated that girls guts. The air in Paris is polluted because Marinette was breathing there. That was how much she hated her. Yes!

Gabriel was not happy. "I sense a very intense emotion, but it is Lila." he looked at Nathalie.

Nathalie waved her head.

"Adrien is on the top of the Eiffel Tower." She reminded.

"We will pull him down to safety in not time. His bodyguard is there" Hawk Moth rubbed his hands.

"Sir, you should check the reaction from yesterday." Nathalie warned and handed him the tablet.

He read the comments his eyes widened to the point they almost popped out from his head.

"Lila got akumatized yesterday and went after Marinette. So public now thinks that Lila is jealous of Marinette." Gabriel concluded.

"Yes sir, and there are comments about Lila, but there are also comments about you." Nathalie warned. "Some of them think you placed this stunt to use Jagged to promote your own company."

"And they are right. We will have to plan our next move carefully." Gabriel raised his eyes from the tablet. "It is useless to have the public appearance now when Lila is indisposed. Please take care of that, Nathalie."

"Yes sir" Nathalie turned on her heels instantly so Gabriel could not see how she rolled her eyes. Controlling Adrien was one thing, but controlling Lila was not something she signed up for. Well, she would do anything for Gabriel. She hoped he would only appreciate it one day and see her for who she is.

Lila glared at the screen when her phone rang. She glared at the phone. Then she answered.

"You have to stop them." She cried instead of greeting.

"Calm down Lila." Nathalie spoke in her stern emotionless way.

"Have you seen what they wrote about me?" Lila screamed.

"The news outlets reported what occurred at the press conference." Nathalie recited.

"Have you seen the comments? The nasty things they write about me?" Lila screamed.

"These are just reader's comments. It was expected." Nathalie put it bluntly.

"What do you mean? You expected that? For people to write such things about me?" she screamed.

The worst was that several of her classmates wrote in comments how Lila is cool, how she saved Jagged Stones kitten, travelled the world, socialized with Prince Ali and all her lies and the other commentators saw through her lies and trashed her all around. And her classmates probably read the answers and now they knew.

"Lila, the public announcement of your relationship with Adrien caused jealousy in his fans, their reaction was expected." Nathalie continued to explain the situation.

"But they also reported about Marinette, they wrote that she was brave, they wrote that she appears in Jagged Stone video and that the song is about her and her love for Adrien." Lila whined.

Nathalie pushed the phone away from her ear. Oh how she would prefer not to have this job right now. But she will suffer through this for Gabriel. Oh yes, she is so going through this for him.

"Lila, they were reporting on the akuma attack and of course they are reporting on Jagged Stone and his new video and whatever Jagged had to say." Nathalie rolled her eyes.

"But how can they say good things about her? They should have trashed her. You should have trashed her. Don't you have so much control over the media? Do something!" Lila whined in her phone louder.

"Lila, you have to calm down." Nathalie continued.

"No, I will not calm down. You have to remove those comments, you have to punish the persons who wrote them. You have to trash Marinette." Lila shouted.

"Ms Rossi, this behaviour is inappropriate. If you are unable to handle the attention as a public figure, I am afraid Mr Agreste and me had made an error in judgement. You might not be suitable candidate for Adrien's girlfriend." Nathalie scolded.

Lila schooled herself in a second.

"Of course Ms Sancoeur, I apologize, I am really sorry. Of course I can handle the attention." Lila spoke in her sweetest voice.

'Only if it is positive' Nathalie said to herself.

"I can handle all the attention. Please do not take Adrien away from me. We are so good for each other. The number of followers he received since the announcement of his relationship with me has doubled." Lila sweet talked to Nathalie.

'Probably due to Jagged Stone announcing Adrien is filming a video for his song.' Nathalie muttered.

"I consider you are in no condition for the public appearance we planned for ten thirty, I will contact you later about organizing it after lunch. May I expect you will be capable of fulfilling your duty by then?" Nathalie was as cold as could be.

"Of course, My Sancoeur." Lila spoke sweetly, but her face was pure anger.

Nathalie cut the call and went back to Gabriel.

"We are cancelling the event we planned for the morning." she informed him.

"With the emotions I can sense from her, we could have had public akumatization." he replied.

"We can have that in the afternoon, if needed." Nathalie replied with a smirk.

Gabriel stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"And we can't send her to the video shoot, it is the top of the Eiffel tower and Adrien is there. Chances are, it would be Lila who gets akumatized again and not Marinette." Nathalie gave her estimate.

"We can't use her right now. But, I have a plan for the afternoon. Listen." Gabriel repleid and they went to planning the details of their scheme.

"That is it, wrap it up." the director announced. "We continue at school at 14 hours, everyone can have a long lunch break."

"Yes, rock'nroll" Jagged flashed his signature fists with index and pinkie finger sticking out.

Marinette jumped into the air.

Massimo and Vincent gave thumbs up but were still filming Jagged's reaction.

Adrien sighed. This meant he is going for the public appearance with Lila. He bowed his head waved goodbye and went towards his bodyguard who was looking at his phone.

Marinette noticed Adrien and her happyness subdued.

"Hey, Adrien aren't you joining us, it is a nice day, let's have a walk by the Seine, get some sandwiches or something." Jagged waved him over.

Adrien's bodyguard raised his head from the phone with a smile and showed the screen to Adrien.

The boy read the message once, his face lit up, but his eyes showed disbelief. He read it over and over again.

"Of course, Jagged, my event just got cancelled, yes" the boy threw his fist in the air and grinned his best Chat Noir grin.

They went down with the elevator and went on the side where sandwiches and coffee were waiting for the whole video crew. They took the sandwiches and walked towards the Seine. They ate and chatted about this and that. Fans would come over and take a few selfies, but it was harmless.

Adrien sent a few messages to Chloe, Kagami and the boys from his class. Marinette sent a message to Alya and the girls.

As they walked, Kagami joined first taking Adrien away from Marinette and the two of them chatted away from the others. Kagami took his hand and held it. Adrien was entirely wrapped up in the girl. His attention and his eyes never away from her. They chatted quietly so others could not hear about what. Marinette sighed. Penny pulled her closer to her and Jagged and the three of them continued chatting.

The director, Vincent and Massimo were discussing details about the video and were generally happy with what they got.

Only a few minutes later, Marinette heard Chloe shriek "Adriekins" and she did not have to turn around to know what was going one behind her. Chloe latched onto Adrien. Kagami pulled him harder. The poor boy looked helpless. He allowed the two girls to pull him like a rag doll. The two girls stared at each other and kept pulling him closer or latching onto him harder.

"This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous.!" Chloe was huffing and waving her ponytail (and she was right). Kagami glared at Chloe in return.

It was Penny who turned around first and almost laughed. She nudged the other two to stop and look. Jagged suppressed his laughter but Marinette was worried for Adrien. And she was a tiny bit jealous. Okay, perhaps not that tiny. Not tiny at all.

At one point Chloe stopped pulling Adrien and tried to push into him and latch closer, she and Kagami were in the middle of the staring contest.

Adrien looked at Marinette helplessly. He noticed that Penny and Jagged were barely suppressing laughter and he started to find his own situation funny. Then he noticed Marinette smirked. He grinned his Chat Noir grin and took a sudden step back shaking his arms setting himself free of the two girls.

Chloe and Kagami collided into each other.

Suddenly everyone was laughing, including the director, Vincent and Massimo.

Adrien grinned, he did something for himself finally.

"Girls, let's join the others, shall we?" he motioned for them to continue walking.

They continued walking, but only after a few steps Jagged stopped.

"Hey, isn't that Liberty? Anarka's ship?" the rock star exclaimed.

"Our classmate Juleka lives there and our friend Luka." Marinette informed.

"Look, Nino and Alya are already there!" Adrien waved towards the boat.

"Ivan and Mylenne, and Rose" Marinette waved.

"Are these your classmates?" the director asked.

"Yes" Marinette and Adrien confirmed simultaneously.

"Let's go and meet them" Jagged proposed.

They all boarded the boat. Including "this is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous" Chloe, who was helped and encouraged to walk the board by Sabrina.

Adrien's bodyguard boarded the boat but chose to remain close to the board and stand on the side.

"They have their own band, Kitty Section" Adrien was showing rather uncharacteristic excitement so both Kagami and Chloe showed surprise. Chloe huffed and turned away. Kagami smiled.

"Hey, you are a member of the band, dude." Luka said and bumped Adrien in the shoulder for a greeting.

"Yeah, but lets keep that anonymous because of my father." Adrien winked to the video crew. His bodyguard made a show of turning his face the other way.

"Hey, can I hear you play?" Jagged asked.

"Of course man" Luka replied calmly. The rest of the kids squeeled and screamed in excitement.

The band took their instruments. Adrien was setting up the keyboards

"The boys are coming" Nino waved. The boys included Kim, Max, Nathaniel, Jalil and Alix. Well Alix got honourably promoted into a boy anyway. And this was not the first time that happened.

They played their song about unicorns and it the middle of the song, Adrien grabbed the two stuffed unicorns Marinette made him and put them on his keyboard.

The video crew as well as the rest of the class, Anarka and Jagged watched the band perform and they nodded their heads in the rhythm of the music.

When they finished, everyone applauded, few screamed and Jagged pulled up his signature fists and exclaimed "Rock'n'roll!"

After they exchanged praise and comments, it was the director who asked.

"Hey, are you all going for the video shoot to the school later?" he looked around at the kids.

"Of course" was a chorus reply.

"The school is nearby, isn't it?" Massimo asked.

"Do you know some place where we could have some lunch?" Vincent asked.

"We could order pizza here." Anarka exclaimed.

"Of course, pizza for everyone" Jagged smiled.

Penny was already on the phone, ordering.

As soon as they appeared in front of the school, they were joined by Marc, Aurore and Mirelle who instantly got invited to act being students in Ms Buster class for the video. Aurore and Mirelle shot jealous looks towards Marinette whenever she was filming scenes with Adrien, but remained mild about it. It was Lila who bothered them, really, but the girl was not there.

They filmed the scenes in the classroom. Penny took a photo of Jagged with Ms Bustier and published it and the whole class instantly pulled their phones to see and like the photo.

"Come on class" Ms Bustier clapped her hands "No phones in classroom."

Students instantly put away the phones while all the adults laughed at their reaction.

The crew filmed a few scenes, the biggest problem was for the students to keep the straight faces, especially Kim and Alix. Nathaniel was blushing in the last row sitting next to Kagami and Mirelle.

Marinette had fun, she stared at Adrien's back and he turned around, she blushed, everything was normal and this was exactly what the video director wanted. Girls in the class could not suppress their giggles and Alya kept throwing her knowing looks whenever Vincent, Massimo or the director shouted praises for Marinette's acting skills.

They were just about to wrap it up when Nathalie entered the classroom.

"Gabriel has kindly organized another public appearance. Adrien is about to have a press conference in front of the school in half an hour. He has kindly offered that Jagged can do the announcement for the video first, if you want." She was out of the classroom the next second.

"Okay, that is enough time to do a few scenes in the locker room?" the director asked to Vincent and Massimo and they confirmed.

"Good, let's all go there." And they left the classroom.

They quickly filmed the kids opening their lockers, rambling and chatting. And then the director announced they are finished. The kids ran out in front of the school to wait for the public event while Jagged went to the side with Penny and the director to agree what to say at the press conference.

Nathalie called for Adrien from the entrance to the locker room and they stood just outside.

"Adrien, you are about to confirm you relationship with Ms Rossi with a public kiss." Nathalie informed him in the same tone she would tell him that his Chinese lesson was moved from 18:15 to 18:45.

Adrien wanted to vomit, but kept his face free of any emotion. He was pale and he gritted his teeth behind closed mouth.

"Please prepare yourself accordingly, you are expected to be there in fifteen minutes." She turned on her heels and left.

Adrien looked to the floor. Someone approached him. She wore a red skirt and a determined frown on her face. She crossed her arms.

"Are you really going to do it Adrien?" Kagami asked seriously.

"It is what my father wants." Adrien was still trying to calm down his stomach.

"And you always do what your father wants." Kagami frowned even further. "Even this?"

"Not always, but this time … don't you always do what your mother wants you to?" Adrien asked back.

"Not always, not when it really matters, no." Kagami frowned at him.

"You know how my father is, it was his decision." Adrien took Kagamis hands into his.

Kagami looked at her hands and then at him.

"Make a decision! What do you want, Adrien?" Kagami told him.

Oh, he knew whom he wanted. It was not the girl standing in front of him. He wanted Ladybug. But, he could not have her. At least, not right now, he hoped. But, he knew Kagami had feelings for him and he did not want to hurt her, he still wanted her to be his friend.

"Kagami" he pulled her closer "I would never have chosen her." He took a deep breath, if he really needed a grifriend that would act as a public figure, would he choose Kagami? And would she do this favour to him? And she would want to be a girlfriend for real and … what was he supposed to do?

"Then why are you doing this?" Kagami looked him in the eyes.

"I have to think of my family. That is what my father wants." Adrien replied his eyes downcast. He approached even closer, there was very little space between them.

"Kagami, I.." he whispered. He looked at her lips, he had an idea on what to do, just had issues with squeezing the words out.

"You have to make a decision and act on it." Kagami told him matter of factly, took a step back, pulled her hands out of his, turned on her heels and walked away.

Adrien did not know what to do, he felt Plagg scratching and nudging him the whole time and decided to go back to the locker room to talk with his kwami.

He found Marinette, her head in her locker looking at something in her purse. He sneaked behind the door of her locker like he did a few times before. He liked how she got surprised every time. He did not talk to Plagg, but he had an idea what to do and who to ask for help. He felt the confidence of Chat Noir and grinned to himself.

He smirked when Marinette closed the door, saw him, blushed, squeaked and flailed her arms. He caught her arms to prevent her from loosing her balance. She stood in front of him.

"Um, I thought you left for the press conference." Marinette shrugged.

"About that." Adrien took a deep breath. "They want me to kiss Lila for the cameras."

Marinette lost all colour in her face.

"That would be my first kiss." He blushed "And I do not want my first kiss to be with her." He looked Marinette in the eyes and took a deep breath. "You are my friend, Marinette and I do not want to ruin it. But, I do not have much time and I really do not want my first kiss to be with Lila."

He just stared into her eyes and hoped she understood.

Marinette took a few breaths, bit her lower lip, closed her eyes jumped to her tiptoes and kissed him. It was a quick peck on his mouth. But he grabbed her by the waist and kept her there. He held her close and kept their lips connected. Slowly, he moved his lips a bit, not knowing what to do. She was unsure either. The rest of the world disappeared. Their lips were warm and soft and loving and felt good.

Marinette raised her hands and put them over Adrien's shoulders. She lost all thought, nothing else existed. Just this boy and his lips. He sank into the kiss and this girl and her lips.

Finally, their lips separated, but their foreheads connected. Adrien kept holding her. He smelled her hair, he felt her heart was beating as fast as his, her breathing was as quick as his own.

They opened their eyes, up close, all he could see was the blue of her eyes. She was swimming in his sea of warm green. They stood like that for a minute, silent and lost for words.

Adrien's phone beeped.

Marinette's phone beeped.

"We should both go to that conference with Jagged." Adrien whispered and smiled. He refused to think of what else was awaiting him there.

None of the teens has noticed that Massimo was filming them, the lense of his camera hidden behind an open locker door.

Vincent stood behind his twin brother with a tear in his eyes. He liked Lila when she came for the photo shoot. He had no idea that Adrien was forced to be her boyfriend. He was so sad. He participated in that lie. He took the photographs. He even praised Lila. And she was not the girl this boy loved. She was a cheater!

The director stood just behind Vincent, checked the time and looked at Massimo. Massimo nodded. The director nodded back and Massimo retreated pulling the camera with him. Then the director coughed in his fist.

The two teens separated abruptly at the sound of coughing. They missed each others warmth instantly, and Adrien pulled Marinette into a side hug. The director took a few steps and appeared in front of them. He sighed tapping the wrist on his left hand with the index finger on his right signalling it was time for them to go. Adrien sank. Their shoulders fell.

Then Marinette chirped up. She obviously had an idea.

"Sir, as a film director, you surely know a few tricks?" she asked.

The film director nodded "What did you have in mind?"

"When they kiss in films, is that for real or is there a trick?" she asked.

"Well, there is trick, a very old one, I do not know if they still use it, but you might try." he approached the two teens and showed them how to do it. Adrien practised on Marinette and they all had a few laughs.

Meanwhile, Vincent was getting worse. Massimo patted his shoulder and whispered it was all part of the show, but Vincent just waved his head.

"Okay, we really have to go now." The director announced. Massimo appeared alone.

"Vincent is not able to join us right now." he excused his brother and they went out of the locker room to join the rest on the front steps of the school.

Jagged was already entertaining the members of the press. The students stood on the sides and laughed at his antics.

"Oh finally, there is the film director, our main cameraman Massimo, our main actor Adrien Agreste and our main actress and the source of inspiration for this song Marinette Dupain Cheng!" Jagged announced.

Marinette and Adrien were still blushing from the kiss they shared and Adrien kept his arm around her shoulders. They all smiled to the cameras. The director gave a few words how this was fun job to do and praised their acting skills. In the crowd, Alya and the grils from the class exchanged a few knowing looks. Massimo confirmed the same and also praised the Parisian weather that allowed them to have the perfect light. Then it was turn for Adrien and Marinette to say a few fords.

"It was a dream come true for me." Marinette said, she blushed and looked at Adrien lovingly. It was all that she said and everyone "aaahd" and "ooohd".

"For me, it was an honour and pleasure to do this." Adrien smirked at Marinette and gave her a gentle look.

Everyone was silent.

Everyone expected they would kiss right then and there.

Chloe huffed and looked away. Sabine held her hand to console her, but Chloe pulled it away and crossed her arms.

Mirelle and Aurore bit their nails.

"Ahem" Gabriel appeared towering above them.

Lila literally grabbed and pushed Marinette away and latched onto Adrien's arm.

Adrien looked like a kid who had a piece of candy taken away from him and followed Marinette with his eyes, looking at her as if she was that piece of candy.

Marinette furrowed her brows at him. She knew what was coming next. She lowered her eyes and looked at the stairs below her feet. Penny grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"It has come to our understanding that there are members of the public, particularly the fans of Adrien Agreste, who had not welcomed Ms Lila Rossi as his girlfriend. We are here to ask them to accept her and do not take avenge on her as by hurting her they are also hurting Adrien, and his feelings for her." Gabriel announced solemnly.

This was a cue for Lila to kiss Adrien. She grabbed his head and pulled down. He quickly put his hands over her face and sneaked a thumb, (or both of his thumbs for safety) over her mouth. She pulled him and his lips touched his thumbs. Her eyes almost popped out the moment she felt his thumbs over her lips. He pulled his head away, but she was pulling him closer, she stared in his eyes angrily. He smirked. It was working. She finally let him pull away.

Chloe cocked her eyebrow. Aurore and Mirelle stared at the exchange with their mouths open.

"That did not look like a kiss." Alya whispered and all the girls waved their heads.

"That is not true love" a loud voice interrupted them "I am the Kissmaster and I will show you true love." The walked out from the school main entrance, dressed in black and violet and holding a violet camera in his hands.

Gabriel glared at the akuma and ran away with Nathalie. The akuma went after them.

The akuma pointed his camera towards Nathalie and Gabriel and clicked the camera.

A picture of Gabriel appeared above Nathalie's head.

Nothing appeared above Gabriel head.

They assumed he did not get hit. They entered his car, Nathalie was driving.

"I have released this butterfly before the press conference in order to akumatize that girl." Gabriel snarled.

"Lila was in no condition to be released among the public, she was in worse state than Marinette ever was yesterday." Nathalie informed.

They reached the mansion and ran into the office, Gabriel transformed into Hawk Moth and went into his lair.

"I will be safer in in school." Adrien shouted to his bodyguard and ran into the school. Plenty of students followed as they have known from the experience that often the safest place was the place the akuma had just left. Adrien quickly pulled Marinette to the side.

The akuma took a few shots. A picture of Ivan appeared above Mylenne and a picture of Mylenne above Ivan. There was a picture of Jagged above Penny and Jagged smiled gently to Penny, then he looked above his head and there were Fang and Penny, both. He shrugged, Penny smiled back, they locked arms and went inside the school together.

"Adrien, Marinette" they heard Alya and Nino calling, they stopped and turned around. They saw Alya had a picture of Nino above her head while Nino had Alya's.

"You got hit." Marinette and Adrien said in unison.

Alya and Nino looked at each other then above their heads and then at each other. They both smiled to each other.

"Listen, I am going after the akuma. We'll talk later on what was that about." Alya waved her phone and ran away.

"And I am going after her." Nino winked and ran away after Alya.

"Be careful, the akuma might take control over you later." Marinette shouted after them. Weather or not they heard her or paid any notice was unclear.

"You are right, you should go to our classroom and I will go to warn the others. Those that have not got hit should probably stay away from those who have." Adrien told Marinette. He wanted to separate to be able to transform, but he also wanted her to stay safe.

"Don't worry about me Adrien, I will also warn people on the way." Marinette smiled.

They separated going from door to door. Most of the people got hit and had pictures of the people they loved above their heads.

Adrien ran into the bathroom, finding Kim hiding the picture above his head with his hands.

"All the stalls are taken, go somewhere else." Kim shouted.

"What is going on in here?" Adrien asked confused.

"They are all hiding, they do not want anyone to see what pictures they got." Kim whined.

"Okay then, good luck, see you." Adrien went away.

Alix was hiding in the janitors closet with a picture of Kim above her head.

"Don't you dare mentioning this to anyone, ever, Agreste!" she snarled.

"I never saw you." Adrien closed the door.

Finally he found an empty classroom.

"So who's not your girlfriend now?" Plagg snickered.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and jumped out the window.

There were not too many people to warn. Max was in their classroom with a picture of Markov above his head while Markov hovered next to Max with a picture of his owner.

Marinette ran into the locker room.

Juleka and Rose hugged each other and had pictures of each other above their heads.

Marinette patted their shoulders and turned around.

On her way out, she ran into Sabrina and Chloe, both with a picture of Chloe above their heads.

Marinette waved her head and run further. Finally, one classroom was unlocked and empty.

Tikki flew out form her purse.

"Marinette, I am so happy for you." Tikki chirped.

"Me too" she looked dreamily "but right now we have an akuma to fight. Tikki, spots on." Marinette transformed into Ladybug and jumped out through the window.

Ladybug finds Chat on a random rooftop nearby the College Francois Dupont.

"Hello My Lady" Chat bows to her. He looks her straight in the eyes. He wanted Ladybug to be the person with who he would have his first kiss. And he did, but he did not remember it, he just saw the photo during and interview with Nadia Chamack. (He also kissed Chloe, of all people, during Zombizou so he was split upon if he was sorry that he could not remember kisses shared wihle uder an influence of an akuma).

"Hello Chaton" she smiles back "What do we have here?" She asks to change the focus of his attention. She is still blushing from the kiss with Adrien and is struggling to push it in the back of her mind and focus on the akuma.

They both turn to the akuma down in the street. The akuma was taking photos of the people in the street and pictures of persons they loved popped out above their heads.

"This guy seems rather harmless." Chat said.

At that moment the akuma took photo of a couple in the street and the picture above the man's head did not show the woman he was with. She slapped him and stomped away.

"Or maybe not." Chat smirked.

"This one might mind control those who got hit later." Ladybug warned. "Be careful Chat."

"Am I always careful." Chat smirked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"The akuma must be in the camera." she turned her attention towards the akuma in the street. "We should keep in hiding and keep the element of surprise if we want to get that camera without getting hit."

At that moment the akuma was turning with his camera towards them and Chat Noir threw himself on Ladybug and they rolled away on the rooftop. They stopped with their limbs tangled, Chat grinned, Ladybug rolled her eyes and jumped up off from him. Then she held her hand to him to help him up. But she noticed the akuma could see her head above the rooftop ledge and she ducked so quickly that Chat had pulled her down and she fell onto him. So instead of both of them standing, they were lying on the rooftop with their limbs tangled, again.

Chat grinned.

"We have to stay low." Ladybug whispered.

Chat smirked.

"Is this low enough?" he asked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

They got up, crouched and looked around.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were walking on the rooftop and sneaking up to Kissmaster while he roamed the streets. The mask on his eyes glowed violet.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir, give me your miraculous." the akuma chanted the usual song.

The two superheroes peeked over the ledge.

The moment they peeked over, Chat heard a click form the street down below. He pulled Ladybug backwards.

"What is it?" Ladybug asked. They were close, shoulder to shoulder.

"I heard the camera click." he turned towards her. His eyes instantly switched to something above her head. She glanced towards his face. He stared at something above her head and then back at her. His eyes were so gentle, his smile gentle and shy. She crooked her neck more and looked above his head and saw a picture of her, as Ladybug. She froze, what was on the picture above her head? Was it Adrien? That picture could reveal her identity. She raised her hand as if she could feel the picture there. Chat smiled at her, caught her hand, pulled the hand down and held her.

"What is it?" Ladybug looked at him. "Who is it?" Chat looked her in the eyes so gently and smiled. He seemed so fragile at that moment. Ladybug felt a knot in her stomach. He clearly had a picture of her and she was scared of getting his heart broken. She did not want to hurt him. She expected he saw a picture of Adrien. He remained silent, just smiling gently.

They looked around and Chat pulled to the edge of the building, further from the street. Ladybug noticed a window and went towards it, she wanted to see her reflection and the picture above her head. When she looked at the window, her eyes almost popped out. Her mouth was open but no sound came out. There, just above her head was the picture of Chat Noir.

Chat was thrilled, silently thrilled. Maybe he expected the moment he discovered his lady truly loved him he would be more like fireworks, singing and dancing in the street. But he was so happy, so simply happy, that the happyness almost paralysed him. He was not screaming with excitement, that might come later, right now he just wanted to look at her.

"Chat, this" she pointed to the picture above her head. She wanted to tell him that they could never be a couple because they are two superheroes.

"It is okay, Bugaboo." he whispered pulling her closer to him. He suspected she was hiding her feelings for him because of the responsibility in the akuma fights.

"Don't call me that." she protested weakly.

"It is okay." he cooed.

"We" she cut him off "We have an akuma to fight, Chat."

"What do we do now?" Chat asked stroking her cheek with the knuckles on his hand. "I would suggest to call for some luck, but I can't believe to be this lucky."

Ladybug rolled her eyes, took a step back and called.

"Lucky charm." and a red camera with black spots fell into her hands.

"Another camera?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, take a photo of me." Chat Noir assumed a pose, then another one.

Ladybug laughed.

"No, silly kitty." she answered. She opened the camera and took out the memory card, discarding the camera. Then she opened her yoyo. She made sure that the picture above her head could not be seen.

"Citizens of Paris. Chat Noir and me need your help to win this battle. Please join us in the streets. If you get hit by the akuma, a picture of your loved one will appear above your head. The akuma might assume mind control of everyone who got hit." Ladybug finished her speech and closed the communicator.

"Why don't we just go down there and cataclysm that camera? We were already hit?" Chat smirked.

Ladybug pointed to the picture above his head.

"I do not want Hawk Moth to see this. Nor this" she pointed to the picture above her head and smiled.

The violet mask on the akuma intensified.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" the akuma called in anger "Come over here, do not use innocent civilians as your shield." the akuma chanted.

"Seize the control over your minions" Hawk Moth was angry and instructing the akuma what to say and do.

The violet mask faded.

Ladybug and Chat Noir jumped to the street behind the akuma's back.

"Citizens of Paris, those who love nobody else will instantly loose their eyesight, hearing and ability to speak because what could they possibly use it for than to spread malice and hatred." the akuma shouted.

Chloe screamed voicelessly as she touched her eyes with her hands.

Hawk Moth screamed voicelessly covering his eyes with his hands.

Several people in the street did the same.

Alya was filming the silent screamers, Nino grabbed her shirt from behind and pulled her close worried was was coming next.

The akuma took a few more photos. He turned around suddenly seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir just behind him, sneaking up onto him. He noticed both of them had pictures of each other above their heads and grinned.

"And now, kiss the person you truly love." the akuma said raising his camera to take more photos.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stopped their movement towards the akuma and looked at each other. Chat pulled her closer by the waist. She raised her arms and put them around his neck and their lips touched. Chat closed his eyes. Ladybug kept them open.

Their lips did not move much, just touched. Chat did not want to go too far, he enjoyed every moment of it as it was. He hoped Ladybug did too although she might not admit it.

In Hawk Moths lair, Nathalie threw herself onto motionless Hawk Moth and kissed him. He reacted by holding out his hands, but could not say anything.

In a classroom, Jagged and Penny kissed as well as Mylenne and Ivan and several other couples. The other couples gave thumbs up to Jagged and Penny and they smiled.

The akuma was pressing the button on the camera to take more pictures, but nothing happened. The unaffected people he pointed his camera at did not get pictures above their heads. The camera produced annoying sound signals every time he pressed the button.

"The memory card is full." the akuma whined.

Ladybug unwrapped her left hand from Chat, she mumbled some words into Chat's mouth and raised her hand holding the memory card in her hand.

"Where can I find another memory card?" akuma looked around.

Ladybug shook her hand.

"Chat" she murmured into his lips. "Do your thing with the Camera."

Chat opened his eyes, he looked straight into blue a few centimetres away. She moved her eyes towards the akuma and the memory card and then towards him. Chat took in a deep breath through his nose. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

The truth was, Chat did not mind this akuma at all. He was finally kissing Ladybug and at least for now, he was aware of it happening. What if the memory of the kiss gets erased from his mind once she activates her miraculous Ladybug? Their lips were touching gently and if he just closed his eyes, he could forget about the akuma and the battle and the rest of the world. And he saw the picture above her head, somewhere deep inside, his lady loved him. And that made him warm inside.

But, if Ladybug was kissing him just because she was hit by the akuma, then it was wrong. He knew deep inside that Ladybug would not kissed him, at least not in the middle of an akuma attack for sure. At least not if she was not hit by the akuma or he was not hit by the akuma or she was trying to trick the akuma or … he remembered all the different occasions when Ladybug actually kissed him or at least pecked on the cheek in the middle of an akuma attack.

And he did not want this moment to stop. Her lips were warm and soft. Perhaps she was not so much into the kiss as she tried to signal him something and was waving her hand on the side. Her eyes were moving to that side. What did she want?

"Chat, do your thing" the words murmured into his lips were muffled but his ears registered the sound and his brain processed them into words. His heart skipped a beat. Was he about to end this? Why would he end this. He liked how it felt. His eyes moved to the side and they moved their faces a little so that their pursed lips were still touching while they could see the akuma on the side.

He saw Ladybug's hand. She was holding a memory card.

The akuma was murmuring something. He was not taking photos any more.

"I need that memory card." akuma whined.

Chat understood. They made a few steps towards the akuma. Ladybug murmured something into his lips. The akuma finally looked their way and saw the memory card.

Kissmaster held the camera in his left hand and stretched his right to take the memory card from Ladybug. She pulled the card closer. She hid it into her fist.

"Chat" she murmured looking into his eyes. Her eyes were begging. She knew what this akuma was doing was almost a dream come true for Chat. She remembered how happy he was after he saw that photo taken during Oblivio. She was painfully aware that the picture above her head was showing Chat. She did not understand why. Just fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago she was kissing Adrien. And she had no doubt that her heart belonged to the blonde model. She had to explain this to Chat somehow. Once this battle is over.

Her earrings beeped.

That must have woken up Chat.

He let go of Ladybugs waist with his right hand and murmured cataclysm into her lips. His right hand glowed with dark energy.

Ladybug offered the memory card.

Kissmaster was not stupid, he snatched the memory card from Ladybugs hand with his right hand while holding the camera in his left hand behind his back.

But Ladybug grabbed his right arm and pulled him closer and both superheroes threw themselves to his left, together, their lips still connected. Chat's hand reached behind his back and touched the camera. The camera dissolved releasing a violet butterfly.

In the place of Kissmaster, there stood Vincent. He looked at the two superheroes, still kissing and smiled. Vincent noticed that he held a red memory card with black spots in his right hand and examined it. Ladybug snatched it back from his hand and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug" she murmured into Chat's lips.

The two of them broke the kiss and separated.

Chat looked at her lovingly. She held apology in her eyes and smiled. She took out her yoyo and launched it towards the violet butterfly. She barely glanced away from Chat. He looked at her with gentle eyes. "Enough evil doing for you little akuma." She whispered and caught the violet butterfly. Chat winced and whispered "I could disagree with the evil doing part." "Gotcha!" she caught the violet butterfly. "Bye bye little butterfly." She released a white butterfly from her yoyo.

During the whole process she watched Chat.

Hawk Moth regains his abilities and groans. Nathalie detaches her lips from his own.

"I apologize sir, I was under an influence of the akuma." she said without any emotion.

Hawk Moth gave her an understanding look, but then he tried to connect to the akuma.

"I can't connect to the akuma any more." he said.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir probably won, again." Nathalie responded quietly, but again, not revealing any emotion.

"No, you may have won this fight, Ladybug, but I will win you the next time." Hawk Moth threatened to the circular window.

"Bugaboo, I am sorry if our kiss was disturbing you, but it was the most pleasant akuma fight I can remember." Chat grinned.

Ladybug sighed "We have to talk Chat."

They turned towards Vincent.

"You were akumatized." Ladybug said gently.

"Are you going to be okay?" Chat asked Vincent. Vincent nodded and smiled.

"I think you two have something to talk about." Vincent winked and walked away. He saw them kissing after the camera got destroyed.

"He's right, you know." Ladybug nudged Chat. They jumped away and landed on a rooftop of a random building in the neighbourhood.

"Hey Bugaboo, I always hoped you would have feelings for me." Chat looked at Ladybug adoringly.

"Chat I … I do not know why there was a picture of you above my head. And it does not mean we can instantly be together. We can't. We are superheroes, we have duties. Also, there is this other guy and I still have feelings for him. A lot of feelings actually. I was surprised to see the picture of you above my head Chat. I expected it would have been a picture of me and my identity would be compromised." Ladybug started to ramble.

Her earrings beeped and stopped her.

"It is okay Ladybug." he said gently. "Just knowing that you also have those feelings for me makes me feel all warm inside." he whispered. "You know how I feel about you, but if we can't be together as superheroes and we can't reveal our identities to each other then … this means both of us are on the same page in this and maybe, some day, we could be together, somehow."

Ladybug looked at him, her insides felt warm while she felt her stomach tie into a knot.

"You should go and detransform somewhere safely." With those words he vaulted away.

Ladybugs earrings were giving their last warning and she detransformed right there on the rooftop where the two of them talked. She merely crouched down to be less visible.

Chat heard the final beep of her earrings and forced himself to look forward and not turn back. He vaulted quickly back to his school, entered an empty classroom through a window and detransformed into Adrien. Adrien quickly run the hallways of his school and the students were collecting on the stairs in front of the school. The video crew joined them with blushing Penny, grinning Jagged and Fang who was pulling on his leash and jumping on his legs.

"Has anyone seen Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Most of the people waved their heads.

Vincent, Alya and Nino ran over from the street. Nino was blushing, Alya was waving her phone and shouting something about having a scoop while Vincent came over and apologized to everyone.

"Have you seen Marinette?" Adrien asked Alya.

"Hey Dude" Nino winked at him, Adrien could not understand why.

"Have you two got hit by the akuma in the end?" Alya had a knowing look.

"Ah, we got split up in the school shortly after you left." Adrien avoided the answer. He did get hit and he did get to kiss the love of his life. He turned his face away from Alya and Nino scared that even his training as a model could not hide those emotions from his face.

But then he remembered his kiss with Marinette in the locker room. It felt so good. It felt good too. Perhaps, if he was honest, maybe even slightly better. No, what was he thinking, nothing beats the kiss with Ladybug. But then, it was his first kiss that he remembered, the kiss with Marinette.

What was he doing, he was supposed to look for her. He ran back into the school.

Marinette sat at the rooftop, she caught Tikki when she detransformed and pulled out a pink macaron from her purse.

"Thank you Marinette" Tikki chirped quietly and munched at the cookie.

"I kissed Adrien today." she looked dreamily to the skies. She felt as if she was floating in the clouds without the help of magic suit. "It was his first kiss." She sighed. She remembered her own first kiss, it was with Chat Noir, although he did not remember.

"I kissed Chat again, Tikki" Marinette sighed.

"It was the akuma." Tikki shrugged and continued munching on her treat.

"And I got the picture of Chat when I got hit. It means I love him? I was expecting a picture of Adrien." Marinette sighed.

"Would you be happier if you got a picture of Adrien as Ladybug?" Tikki asked holding the half eaten pink macaron.

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know." Marinette tugged on her pigtails.

"If it was Adrien then it might have revealed my identity." Marinette shrugged.

"There are plenty of girls out there who think they are in love with him, Marinette." Tikki warned.

"Yes, I noticed." Marinette laughed "Well, does this mean that I have feelings for Chat and I did not realize. Because I knew I did, just not in that way."

Tikki sighed relieved. This was also endangering the secret identity of Chat Noir.

"I am ready Marinette." Tikki chirped chewing on the last pieces of her pink macaron.

"Tikki, spots on." Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

Ladybug was swinging towards her school, she noticed people in front of the main school entrance standing on the school steps. She quickly swung around, found a familiar window and jumped inside. It was the same toilet she used when she was escaping classes to transform and fight the akuma. She detransformed into Marinette and entered the locker room. It seemed empty. She went towards her locker, actually her feet took her to her locker on their own. Her brain was processing the events of that afternoon. This is the spot where she kissed Adrien for the first time. Perhaps she could leave a mark, a sticker, something to mark the event in time and space. She smiled to herself, now she knew why people sometimes left dates in public parks or on walls, destroying property but also marking it as their own as they appreciated whatever happened there.

A hand landed on her shoulder.

"Marinette, you are okay." Adrien was slightly out of breath, he ran around the school to find her. He was so relieved to find her he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.

"I'm so glad you are okay Adrien." And she meant it in so many ways. He avoided the kiss with Lila. She smiled into his shirt for that. She was so proud for helping him with that.

They got out from the school. It has just started to rain and the students escaped home.

The video crew was standing in the school entrance, protected from the increasing rain. Jagged and Penny greeted them while Fang licked their hands and the three went to the limousine waiting in the street. The director, Massimo and Vincent grinned.

"I guess this is it, we can wrap it up and see what we can do in the editing." the director started talking breaking the silence after Jagged left. "That is unless anyone has any ideas?" he asked.

"The rain is always romantic" Vincent exclaimed spreading his arms.

"But it is a nightmare for the filming equipment." Massimo did not share the excitement looking at the camera in his hands.

Marinette perked up. She had an idea and Adrien noticed, he was not the only one who noticed, everyone looked at her.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Does anyone have an umbrella?" Marinette took a deep breath. She was blushing. She bit her bottom lip. She was going to go through this. She wanted to recreate the scene when she fell in love with Adrien.

Massimo and Vincent were setting up the camera to stand just in front of the school entrance, where it was protected from the rain. Adrien looked curiously what was going on.

"Yes, I have an umbrella" the director answered. He reached for his backpack and extracted a small extendable umbrella. He gave it to Marinette.

Marinette flipped the umbrella in her hands a few times. It was a different umbrella, but it might work. These retractable umbrellas can be made to fold on themselves by pressing a wrong button at a wrong time. She smiled.

"Can you explain us your idea?" the director asked. He already had an idea of his own, but he was ready to let the kids show what they wanted.

"Okay, so I was thinking that, maybe, Adrien could give me this umbrella?" Marinette pushed the words out of her, slowly and with unnaturally long breaks between the words. She was looking to the side and blushing severely.

"Of course" Adrien smiled. He remembered when he gave her his umbrella. "We did that before, it will be fun." He grinned.

The director decided to let them show what they wanted.

Marinette was standing there, holding the folded umbrella in her hands, looking at the stairs and blushing.

"Okay, so can I have the umbrella?" Adrien stretched his arm towards Marinette.

"Oh, of course" she smiled sheepishly and stretched her arm to give him the umbrella, but the second her eyes met his, her expression changed to gentle adoration. He smiled to her and his hand went for the umbrella while his eyes never left her face. The moment he took the umbrella and her hand in his, her fingers stiffened for a split second and she pressed the button. The umbrella extended and hit Adrien straight in the face.

"Ouch" Adrien's free hand instinctively went for his nose.

"Oh no, I am so sorry" Marinette let go of the umbrella and her hands went for his face, but she kept herself from actually touching him.

The director, Massimo and Vincent were suppressing their laughter.

Adrien burst into laughter. The same laugh she heard on the day she fell in love for him. And her face revealed it all, the blush, the gentle smile and her blue eyes beamed at him. Adrien stood there laughing and holding the extended, but still closed umbrella (because nobody unlatched the tie that held it wrapped) in his hands.

The three men were grinning, this could be edited into the video nicely.

"Okay, um, perhaps you should open it now?" Marinette motioned for the umbrella.

Adrien raised his hand and pressed the button again, but nothing happened. Marinette went half a step closer and motioned with her hand to show him the tie that prevented it from spreading. Then he unlatched the tie and the umbrella expanded suddenly, straight into Marinette's face.

"Ups, sorry" Adrien smiled sheepishly. He held the umbrella up for her to take it, she extended her arm to take the umbrella and their hands touched again. She blushed even more, staring into his green eyes. This was becoming too much for her. She took the umbrella and he smiled to her.

They stood like that for a few seconds, it felt much longer for the both of them.

"You know what, why do not we walk away together this time, and share this umbrella." Adrien smiled. Marinette nodded.

He took the umbrella and they walked away from the school entrance together sharing the umbrella in the rain.


	21. The Reveal - The Final Battle

**The Miraculous Reveal**

Gabriel has had enough. Lila Rossi got her reward and did not deliver. Right now it has been 16 hours since the last akumatized person. And if Gabriel transformed into hawk Moth and released a violet butterfly, the most probable candidate was Lila herself.

"It is time to change strategy" Gabriel informed Nathalie. "The last time Lila was akumatized, she captured Chat Noir, but then she was successfully held away by a civilian. I will not waste my energy on akumatizing her."

"What is your plan, Sir?" Nathalie asked warily. She admired the man, she loved him, she would do anything for him, she lived for his praise and she seldom got it. But she got it more often than anyone else in his vicinity, including his own son, so it meant something.

The man kept quiet for some time and Nathalie began to wander if there is any plan at all. The general plan was clear. Take Ladybugs and Chat Noirs miraculous and bring his wife back. That was what he wanted. He did not want her, Nathalie, as his spouse. He wanted his wife back. Nathalie wanted him happy. The way he was now, he was not happy. Perhaps his wife would wake up and dump him once she learned what he had become? Then Nathalie could finally make progress. Perhaps she did not plan that far ahead, she was not there to plan, she was not there to think, it was Gabriel s job.

"I have suspected for some time that Marinette Dupain Cheng might be Ladybug." Gabriel announced solemnly. "I am becoming more certain as the events unfold."

Nathalie strangled her internal 'what' and raised her eyebrows. When Gabriel did not continue, she squeezed out a response.

"What lead you to that conclusion, sir?" Nathalie sighed internally.

"It was the day she returned the book. I noticed her earrings." he continued in the same flat tone. "The recent events have drawn to my attention that this girl is rather inclined towards my son."

Nathalie raised her eyebrows. Gabriel looked at Nathalie "Make sure Adrien brings her over after school." With that, Nathalie turned on her heels and walked out of the office.

Adrien was giddy when he left his breakfast table. Plagg scratched him like crazy, but he could not help it. Nathalie has allowed him to invite Marinette over after school. Actually she told him that his father told him to. That was her way of showing affection. That was his father's way of showing affection. He was allowed to invite a friend to his house. This was awesome. She mentioned something in the line of 'social media training' and 'public persona etiquette' but he put it out of his mind. He will have a friend over to visit him.

"I can't believe. I was so down. This week I was supposed to be confined in the house because of climate protests and extra activities to make up for the video shoot during the weekend." Adrien said as soon as he entered the car.

"Your father has his fingers in this kid. Don't you think he has different agenda?" Plagg warned quietly from his shirt pocket.

Adrien had no problems persuading his driver to stop by the bakery so he would meet Marinette in her home and walk to school. A bag of pastries was sufficient bribe. Besides, he explained to his bodyguard, he is supposed to return home with Marinette, so it was not like they were breaking some rules his father imposed.

Marinette was too sleepy to be too flustered about Adrien walking her to school. He kept talking about croissants and Jagged Stone and other subject that did not trigger lovesick anxiety in her (not that he knew).

Then, just at the bottom of the school steps before the main entrance, he dropped the bomb casually. "By the way, Marinette, would you come over to my house after school today?" he grinned.

The girl nodded, squeaked and flailed her hands at the same time. The blush came seconds later. He smiled widely for her response.

Marinette, on the other hand, was just waking up. She registered the information without processing it. Currently she was standing in front of school and Adrien asked her to hang out in his house after school. She nodded automatically.

"Hey dude! Your father let's her in?" Nino said and fist bumped with Adrien and Marinette for greeting.

"Yea, Nathalie told me this morning." Adrien flashed a smile towards Nino and Alya, and bumped the fists with the latter too.

"Can't believe that dude." Nino said as they ascended the stairs.

"Girl" Alya winked at Marinette and the girl turned more pink.

They passed the entrance to the school and Adrien casually threw an arm around Nino on one side and Marinette on the other side.

"Perhaps I could invite all of you soon." he grinned. Just talking over the phone to Marinette made him feel less lonely in the Agreste Mansion last night. He enjoyed his birthday party although it got interrupted by Party Crasher. He wanted to have friends over.

The school day was exciting. Ms Bustier gave them their book assignments for literature. Ms Mendeleev fussed about science. Students, however, could not stop chatting about Jagged Stone video and when it would be released. Even Chloe secretly enjoyed this 'ridiculous, utterly ridiculous' situation. Principal Damocles printed photo of him and Jagged Stone and glued it to his door as well as the school web page. Chloe was right this time, even Marinette admitted so.

Adrien met Kagami in front of school during lunch break. They both waited for their cars because traffic was worse than usual due to the climate summit. She gave him a speech (few sentences actually, but for Kagami, it was a speech).

"Adrien, I want to congratulate you on your new relationship and hope she makes you happy." she held his both hands. "I want you to know that you should not hesitate to come to me if you ever change your mind."

At that moment Alya, Nino and Marinette got out from the school and Kagami turned to Marinette and talked to her. The girls were chatting when Kagami's car arrived and she left.

His driver got out from the car and gave him his lunch box with a note. He was allowed to spend the lunch break in school with his friends. His eyes almost popped out and he read the note several times. His driver disappeared in the direction of the bakery.

The four of them spent their lunch break chatting. Alya had questions. Alya had many questions. She was born to ask questions. Adrien was more talkative than usual. He answered them all. Nino commented with hey dude and bumped his shoulder or fist from time to time. Marinette was too busy blushing, but answered questions when Alya pressured her to do it.

Adrien described how she almost got akumatized leaving out the part when he snatched the pants off her. Adrien described how his father has informed him he can't choose his girlfriend and picked up Lila, of all. And Adrien described how he did a false kiss with Lila for the press without mentioning the real kiss with Marinette. And the girl was thankful.

From time to time he studied her face and the way she blushed at particular part of the story when he left out certain details. From time to time he would look at her lips and his heart would beat faster. And he felt Plagg patting his chest under the shirt whenever he left out some details.

The school day was finished and Adrien found Marinette in front of her locker. Suddenly, the memory of him kissing her flashed in his mind with full force. It was 24 hours ago. And now they were in the same spot. It was his first voluntary kiss that he remembered (akuma forced do not count as well as those he could not remember).

Marinette remembered the same kiss and she flushed instantly. The same memory kept her slightly excited the whole day and prevented her falling asleep during classes. It also prevented her from remembering anything teachers said, but who cares. The same boy stood in front of her, but they were not alone in the locker room this time (they were not alone yesterday either, but were not aware of that). Her heart pounded at the memory and she made a mistake of looking into his eyes so she drowned in green and her brain went into the suspend mode.

Adrien smirked and leaned onto her locker. He smiled crookedly and said something. He waved his head towards the exit. She nodded. Was she expected to do just that? He waved his head again with that Chat Noir smile again and she turned her head in that direction. Then they walked out of the locker room and the spell that held her has broken.

They chatted all the way to his car and all through rather lengthy drive to the mansion. It might have been faster if they walked. The traffic was so slow.

They entered the gate, they stopped the chatting and relaxed feelings crumpled. As they stood in front of the gates of the Mansion, Adrien wandered why it was so cold suddenly. He stood there in front of the house looking at the gates. Marinette felt his anxiety. The gates of his house looked as the gates of Mordor. They shook off the feeling and entered.

They went to Adrien's room. Adrien gave her a tour of his room. She was there before, both as Marinette and as Ladybug (not that he knew). They played games when Nathalie knocked the door.

"Mr Agreste wishes to see you." Nathalie informed in a way of invitation.

Adrien and Marinette got up. Nathalie turned around without words. Both teens walked out in silence. But, behind Nathalie's back, they exchanged a few looks between themselves as if they were talking. A few glances, raised eyebrows, smirks and shrugs later they concluded that both of them had no idea what was this about but they reassured each other and gave each other confidence.

Gabriel awaited them in his office sitting behind his desk. They got seated in smaller chairs on the opposite side of his desk. Nathalie stood on the side of the desk with her tablet and stylus out as if she was about to take notes from a meeting.

Adrien and Marinette glanced at each other.

"Adrien" Gabriel shifted his gaze from the computer screen to his son. "How are you satisfied with your current girlfriend?"

Adrien gaped like a fish.

Marinette gaped like a fish too.

"I believe you have been taught to provide a better response than that!" Gabriel glared.

"If you speak of Lila Rossi?" Adrien touched the subject. Gabriel gave one annoyed nod. Who else should it be, Gabriel himself bothered to do two public appearances to announce and confirm the fact. Anyone in Paris knew it. How this kid could be so dense, and not understand that, was beyond him.

"Then you should know I do not like her." Adrien replied simply and quietly. He did feel awkward and ashamed of having this conversation in front of Marinette, he felt that way about having the conversation at all.

"That is irrelevant." Gabriel replied sternly.

Marinette gasped. How on Earth could that be irrelevant? Should not a boy like his girlfriend?

Adrien, on the other hand, simply kept breathing. Marinette looked at him in wonder.

"She has proven to be an excellent choice for our market in Italy." Gabriel looked at his computer screen as if studying some numbers.

"The media coverage in Italian media was extremely positive and it had reflected on the sales of our brand with an increase from 50 percent in shops to 120 percent on internet sales, and there have been only 48 hours." Nathalie stated the facts.

Adrien looked at the floor in shame. He was treated as a company asset for as long as he could remember. But his guts told him this was wrong. One look at Marinette told him he had no clue how wrong that was.

Marinette felt her stomach crunch into the size of a peanut, or perhaps rice. If this meeting goes on like this, she might form a neutron star in there and it could even collapse into a black hole. Fortunately, Ms Mendeleev explained that those things happened to stars of sufficient size and Marinette and her stomach were rather tiny. She felt sick to her stomach and it was obvious.

She looked at Adrien. Was this boy ever treated as a person? Was he allowed to have feelings? Did he know what a normal family should be? He looked at her and her eyes started filling with tears for him. Oh, she was so blind. She idolized the man who was holding the function of his father, but never executed it in its true sense.

Adrien saw the tears welling up in those blue eyes and he knew those were the tears for him. He knew she loved him, one way or another, as a friend or something more. And then and there she showed him with her sorrow how wrong his life was.

Marinette turned away from him and looked at his father. There was determination in her eyes. She knew she would help this boy any way she could, she was just not sure exactly how. For a split second, she wished she was Kagami. She would jump to her feet, take out her sword and cut this monster of his father into pieces.

"Therefore, you will keep the public image presented this weekend for some time. However, we should plan ahead." Adrien folded his hands in front of him. "We have to think of other markets abroad and do not forget about our market in the country."

Perhaps she could transform right now, take out her yo-yo and smack Gabriel straight in the face?

"The release of the Jagged Stone video is expected to increase the sales in USA, Australia and Canada" Nathalie informed.

Adrien sighed in relief. He connected those markets with the idea of dating Chloe and the influence of her mother on the fashion statements in those countries.

Marinette glanced at him. He just sighed in relief? How was that good news for Adrien, the boy? For the company and for the public figure, maybe, but … for the boy?

"But we can not say the same would happen in the far East." Nathalie cut her train of thought.

Far East? Far East. They will propose him another girlfriend that would increase the sales in the far East. Both of them thought of Kagami.

"I was thinking of Kagami" Gabriel connected the fingertips of his hands and watched the two teens intently.

Marinette did not dare to turn her eyes towards Adrien. She heard him inhale a breath because she stopped breathing. She knew he liked the girl. She suspected he was in love with her. Adrien obviously did not like Lila, he came to kiss her, Marinette, and trained the false screen kiss with her so he would be able to fool the press and not kiss Lila for real. But what would he do if it was Kagami?

"On the other hand, we still have some time and I am willing to consider other options." Gabriel stared at Marinette. She held his gaze. She was the person he named as inappropriate to ever be his girlfriend only two days ago.

"Tell me Mlle Dupain Cheng, what are you ready to do in order to become publicly recognized as a girlfriend of Adrien Agreste?" Gabriel stared at her. This was it. He is going for it. He assumed this girl was Ladybug and wanted his son.

"Wh.. What?" She stuttered out her reaction.

Gabriel gave one look to Nathalie and resumed staring at Marinette.

"It is my understanding that your ambition, Mlle Dupain Cheng, is to become a fashion designer. The liaison with my son could only boost your career." He continued his business proposal.

"The question is what would you give up for that?" he stared straight into Marinette.

Adrien flipped his eyes between his father and Marinette. They were in a staring contest. Well, his father definitely was, but Marinette seemed less into it, as if she put her eyes on his father as a shield while her brain worked in the background.

Except her brain was not working.

Or it was in overdrive, whatever.

The result was the same.

Marinette just got offered everything she ever wanted, Adrien and a career in fashion design in exchange for something, something she should give, some kind of favour she should do. What did he want? Was it just some kind of test? Why would he want anything from her? What could she possibly have that this man would want? What was he? Hawk Moth? Will he ask her to bring him Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculous now? Was this how akuma victims were treated? She almost laughed at her train of thoughts, but it was wrong. She knew it was wrong because Adrien had nothing to say on it. She shifted her eyes to Adrien.

And that very moment he knew she loved him. The posters, the confession in the wax museum, everything made sense. Her eyes told him how much she loved him. She loved him so much she made him a scarf, returned the book and somehow made his father return him to school. She loved him so much she accepted to be his friend.

"For example, if I asked for those earrings of yours in return, would you give them to me?" Gabriel leaned back in his chair and reconnected his fingertips.

Marinette flipped her face back to Gabriel.

Adrien saw her earrings.

They were so familiar. So, so familiar.

Plagg was motionless up until then, but he started scratching his chest so violently Adrien struggled not to swat his chest pocket.

Marinette felt Tikki poking her thigh through the purse. It took a lot of self control just to calm her breathing.

"My earrings?" Marinette raised her hand towards her ear. Adrien focused on the earring intently. He was glad his right hand was concealed from his father and he resisted the urge to fiddle with his ring.

Marinette was Ladybug. Those were Ladybugs earrings. Gabriel just offered this girl his own son, the face of his brand (he might have valued him more as that) and a career in exchange for a mere pair of earrings?

His father just asked for those earrings. They both knew one person was immensely interested in a pair of earrings. Marinette knew she was wearing that particular pair, Adrien suspected, but was not so certain.

This had only one conclusion and both of them have reached it. For Adrien, it did not matter if Marinette was indeed Ladybug. He knew. Gabriel Agreste, his own father, was Hawk Moth. And Nathalie was probably Mayura.

Marinette swallowed.

She looked at Adrien once more, her eyes were so determined.

"In addition, I would ask you to acquire one specific ring for me." Gabriel never raised his gaze from Marinette. He knew about Chat Noirs feelings for Ladybug, she could easily trick him and get his ring. The puppet in the wax museum and the Ladybug sentimonster almost succeeded.

And every doubt that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth himself has vanished. Adrien thanked the years of modelling practice to remain calm. He admired Marinette, how was she doing it? Well, she probably was Ladybug.

"I would gladly give you my earrings." Marinette finally spoke. Tikki was pounding on her thigh so strong her purse moved slightly, but to an outsider it could look as if she had moved her thigh. Adrien wanted to jump to his feet, transform, grab Marinette and jump out the window. Well he might do it in a second or two. Right now Plagg was pinching him or biting him, he was not even sure.

"And I might be able to acquire a ring, although my means in that respect are rather limited." Marinette stopped to take a breath. "But it is your son who should decide who he wants for his girlfriend upon his feelings, not upon the needs of your brand." Marinette replied. Was she playing dumb? Was Gabriel buying it? Should she transform on the spot, grab Adrien and jump out the window? Could she return with Chat Noir and the police? Gabriel and Nathalie could transform and follow her. They planned this confrontation in details.

She looked at Adrien and he smiled back. Someone in this room saw him as a person and not as a company asset. And it was his lady. He had found her. She was revealed to him by his father, Hawk Moth. Perhaps he should be grateful to his father for that? Okay, right now they should probably fight or fly (forget about the two other f words often utilized in such situations). Could they possibly talk their way out from this room and exit as normal teens without compromising their identities as superheroes?

"Father, she has a point. And I would prefer not to ask for her earrings and some ring as some kind of dowry. Neither from Marinette, nor from any other girl." Adrien finally spoke.

Adrien held his breath. How many splits of a second does it take to pronounce 'Claws out' and transform? Breaking glass means a lot of small pieces that could hurt Marinette, he should call for cataclysm instantly.

The word dowry was what broke the spell.

"Fine. I take it as your opinion Adrien. Consider it a kind of test to see if someone like her is worthy of connection with our family. However, I just might be so generous to offer Mlle Dupain Cheng some time to consider my offer and acquire what is needed. In the meantime, Adrien will consider what is best for him." He gave her a knowing look. She pretended not to understand.

Did Gabriel just threaten his own son with those last words? It definitely sounded like that.

They stared at each other for a moment until Nathalie clarified the situation.

"You may return to your schedules." Nathalie looked at the two confused teens over her tablet.

The two kids got up. It was Marinette who insisted on thanking profusely for this conversation and not leaving without saying her goodbyes. The walked out of the office of his father without any further conversation. Adrien practically grabbed Marinette's hand and dragged her to his room.

He looked her straight in the eyes and opened his mouth.

He wanted to call her My Lady, he wanted to tell her he was Chat Noir, he wanted to tell her those were Hawk Moth and Mayura they just spoke to, but the first words that came out from his mouth surprised him.

"Thank you Marinette!" he hugged her. He pulled her in and held her close. They held each other for a few moments relieved they were out of the office. But, they were not out from the building yet.

A grunt came from the door to his room. His bodyguard was gesturing the time and Adrien took Marinette out of the Agreste Mansion. He insisted on entering the car, but Nathalie appeared at the entrance to the house and made him enter back into the mansion.

She instructed him to take dinner now, his father was too busy and he took the dinner into his room. The moment the door closed, he took a few bites of food, in between bites he set up the piano piece to play on his stereo with a ten minute delay, he ruffled his sheets and pillows to make it look as if someone was curled on the bed, all the while Plagg ate the cheese. He quickly took a whole wheel of Camembert, looked at Plagg and then took another wheel. They went into the bathroom, Adrien let out his shower, transformed and jumped out his window.

Marinette shifted and squirmed in the car seat as much as the seat buckle would allow her. She ran out from the car, the bakery was closed, she ran up the stairs and through the flat, she had to take some pastries for dinner in her room as her parents did not let her go through without taking any food. She rearranged her bed as if someone was sleeping there, transformed and went out onto her balcony. The next thing was to send a message to Chat Noir.

"Are you sure that was wise, sir?" Nathalie dared to question Gabriel.

"If she is Ladybug, I count on her dedication towards Adrien. Otherwise, we have revealed her identity." Gabriel never took his eyes from his screen. "If she is not, this can be presented as a simple test and we have no obligation whatsoever to fulfil our part of the deal."

Gabriel was stern, he reacted to Nathalie questioning him and she did not dare to produce any other reaction than to leave his office.

He barely made a few jumps when the communicator in his baton received the first message.

"Urgent: Meet me at a dinner rooftop." the message said. They would usually meet on the Eiffel Tower or some other sight and enjoy the view, but this spot was much closer. And much closer to Marinettes home.

He vaulted that way and was there in less than a minute. Ladybug was already there.

"Chat I know who Hawk Moth is. I possibly know Mayura too." She said instead of greeting. "And, my identity is compromised. They know who I am." She looked to her feet. She sniffed. Chat did not have time to think how to react. She was breaking in front of him.

"What I am about to tell you will reveal my identity." She flailed her hands, spoke quickly and quietly and walked left and right. "Chat he offered me the future. He offered me everything I ever wanted. The boy I love and a career. In exchange for my earrings. And your ring."

Chats brain stopped at 'the boy I love' part. He knew that was Marinette behind and he realized she loved him at that moment during the talk. But now it was Ladybug telling him that she loved him, the 'Adrien' him, and he has just made the connection.

"How?" his mouth spoke aloud.

"He is his father. Hawk Moth is the father of the boy I love. And I suspect Mayura is his assistant." Ladybug whispered. He pulled her into a hug. She loved him. Ladybug loved him. Marinette loved him. And he loved them back. Both. Well she was just one.

"I could never have him. I can't be Ladybug any more." She slumped her shoulders and lowered her head.

"You are the perfect Ladybug and we are dealing with my father together, this evening, right now!" Chat whispered in her ear.

It took some time for the information to bring an effect. He held her the whole time. Once her breathing was somewhat steady, although faster than normal, he pulled away so much he could look her in the eyes.

"Make a plan. We are dealing with them this evening." he looked at her in the eyes.

"We do not have time to train other heroes and we know who they are. I do not know why they ever let us walk out from that office." he whispered.

Ladybug ducked and pulled him down with her, they crawled into the darkness.

"Have you been followed? Do they know about you?" she was returning back to business. The battle mode took over her body and brain. She could deal with the reveal and its consequences later.

"They do not know about me or they would not ask you to bring them the ring." Chat whispered.

"You are right, but we have to make sure they are not watching us from somewhere." she whispered.

"That's My Lady" Chat grinned scanning the surroundings.

"We have to protect the other miraculous." Ladybug looked at him her eyes wide.

They jumped off the rooftop straight onto her balcony.

"We should inform the police." Chat opened his baton. It was him who got officer Roger Raincomprix. It was him who explained the situation in as few words as possible.

Ladybug was digging through a large box that was apparently full of gifts. In her haste he noticed a few boxes opened and he noticed a tie, a man's wallet, a man's shirt. It became clear to him that Ladybug did not switch on the light and was rumbling with her hands in the darkness trying to feel for what she was looking for.

"The miraculous box is in here?" Chat asked her kneeling next to her.

"Yes" she whispered back.

"I can see in the darkness. Just let me know what I am looking for" Chat whispered back.

"It is on the bottom, one of the bigger boxes, not the biggest one." she explained not sure how to actually separate the one from the rest. Chat could not tell colours in the dark.

He opened one box, it was a sweater with "c=mc2" on it. He smiled.

"What is in the rest of these boxes, anyway." Chat could not help himself.

"Just find the miraculous box, Chat, please" Ladybug begged.

And there it was. He took it out.

At that moment someone entered her room crashing through the rooftop window from the terrace. The moment they looked up, someone else was at a small round window behind her chaise.

"Hawk Moth and Mayura" they whispered in unison.

Ladybug took the miraculous box under her arm. Chat extended his baton, separated into two pieces and threw each piece on different villains.

Ladybug went for the trap door, but Hawk moth jumped straight onto her. His hands went for her earrings. Mayura went for the miracle box. The two pieces of his staff ricochet off the walls, each of them hitting one of Hawk Moths arms. Ladybug held onto the miracle box tightly. Chat Noir threw himself along the floor and hit the back of Ladybugs legs from her back. She folded onto the floor instantly. He grabbed her and they rolled along the floor and ended up below her chaise.

"You can't escape Marinette" Hawk Moth snarled. He used her name, he used her real name while she was transformed into Ladybug. It sent shivers down Chat Noirs spine.

Chat laid on top of Ladybug under the chaise the same way as he did so many times before when they rolled out from danger in the middle of the battle. Ladybug still held the miracle box under her arm.

Mayura threw her fan at them and they rolled away under Marinette's desk. The fan hit the chaise and it fell apart.

Mayura retrieved the fan and threw it again. They rolled and jumped to their feet while Marinette's desk and the sewing station got into pieces. Chat Noir threw the largest piece of the chaise on Mayura and retrieved his baton from the floor.

Hawk Moth went after Ladybug and she punched him with her yo-yo in the face.

Both teenage superheroes were looking for a way out, the small circular window or the rooftop window.

Both adult supervillains were looking for a way to block them.

Someone tried to open the trap door on which both Hawk Moth and Mayura were standing from below.

Ladybug glanced at Chat and they knew what to do instantly.

Ladybug threw herself towards the side window.

Chat Noir extended his baton to go up to the rooftop.

Hawk Moth jumped after Ladybug.

Mayura jumped to the loft bed.

Ladybug deflected her trajectory towards the trap door.

Chat Noir swiftly retracted the baton and started falling towards the trap door.

"I told you! You are trapped" Hawk moth snarled somewhere in the process.

Tom Dupain threw the trap door open.

Both teenage superheroes landed on him and pushed the large man down the stairs. They landed onto the living room floor.

"Don't worry, Marinette is safe." Ladybug whisper shouted.

"Are you okay?" both superheroes grabbed Tom to check him. Ladybug was so worried about her father. Chat Noir was concerned for Tom, the man was so nice to Adrien (well even to Chat unless he was akumatized).

That moment was enough. The two supervillains landed in the living room through the trap door.

Chat deflected the fan using his baton.

"Take him to safety" he said and stood up to face two adult supervillains alone with his baton.

Hawk Moth attacked first using his cane. Chat Noir used all his fencing skills to defend himself, but he also had to deflect the attack of Mayura and her fan so he took a few hits, although not with full force.

Just when Chat was blocking Mayura's fan, Hawk Moth was swinging his stick towards Chat full force and Chat Noir braced himself to take the blow. He only hoped that Ladybug will save her parents and the miracle box somehow.

But the blow never came. Sabine blocked it holding a long wooden stick, almost two metres long, one end was wider than the other. Chat did not have a clue what it was but remembered seeing it in the bakery before.

In the meantime, Ladybug managed to get Tom on his feet. She saw her own mother fighting Hawk Moth himself using a piece of equipment from the bakery.

Ladybug launched her yo-yo and smacked the fan from its path. The fan smashed into the main door and obliterated it. Mayura was there in one jump. Ladybug was deflecting attacks from Mayura on one side and Chat Noir from the other (with Sabine occasionally making a hit, but Hawk Moth was not affected due to his magical protective suit).

One glance backwards to exchange the look with Chat Noir, two deflected attacks from Mayura and Ladybug smashed the side window open. She stuffed the miraculous box into her fathers hands, swung her yo-yo out the window, grabbed him, and they were both out.

Chat Noir was quick to defend both sides with not so small contribution from Sabine while Ladybug smashed the window open and took Tom out.

Hawk Moth hit Sabine's wooden stick so hard it flew away from her hands and broke. Chat grabbed Sabine and jumped out the window as fan flew towards her. Hawk Moth had to deflect the fan using his stick.

The two teenage superheroes were heading to the police station as fast as they could. They had to bring Marinette's parents to safety. But they had much to carry. Tom was holding the miraculous box for his dear life while Ladybug held him.

Hawk Moth and Mayura were chasing after them, they were without load and were faster.

Hawk Moth threw his cane, it hit Tom and he dropped the miraculous box. Mayura was already on her way to snatch it from the air. She outstretched her arms.

Ladybug threw her yo-yo and caught the miraculous box centimetres before Mayura caught it in her hands.

The miraculous box was wrapped in her yo-yo, but still not safe. She was far above and free falling with her father. She swung the miraculous box to the side, right where Chat was going with Sabine. Sabine snatched the box and held it between Chat Noir and herself.

Ladybug swung her yo-yo and she barely held Tom as they changed the direction suddenly from free fall to the side. They passed less than a meter above the pavement before they swung back up. They landed through the window straight into the police station.

"Close off everything. Protect these two people. Hawk Moth and Mayura are after them." Ladybug ordered.

She quickly entered an empty office opened the miraculous box and took out the fox pendant.

"Tikki, Trixx, merge" she ordered. Chat Noir kept everyone out. She played the flute, an illusion of Ladybug and Chat Noir jumping from one of the windows of the police station and escaping towards the Eiffel Tower.

Nobody dared to counter the two superheroes. A few buttons were pressed and the building of the police station became a fortress. It works against usual terrorists, but the two teens were not so sure it worked against the supervillains.

"Do not worry about Marinette" Chat Noir told her parents while Ladybug was busy keeping the illusion. "She is in secret hiding." Ladybug got out from the office, her suite still half Rena Rouge and continued playing the flute.

Something in Sabine's eyes told the two teens she knew exactly where her daughter was hiding, but she said nothing.

"We have entered the Agreste mansion," officer Roger reported. "Adrien's bodyguard cooperated but there is no sign of Adrien."

"He is safe" Chat replied quickly.

"We hid him too. He is the one who revealed Hawk Moth and Mayura to us." Ladybug replied giving Chat Noir one look in the eyes. Chat Noir wanted to cry. She trusted her illusion should just hold on from then on.

"We have to go, they will go after us as soon as they find out that was an illusion." Chat Noir said and they ran through the building to a back exit.

"Quickly" Ladybug whispered. She was giving him names and pieces of jewellery. Chat Noir stored each miraculous he was given in his pocket. She stored several in her yo-yo. Then she held the mouse miraculous. Chat Noir smiled at her, waved his head and winked. She smiled back and kept that miraculous.

"I am taking his one, once Trixx can't hold it any more." she said with a smirk.

They separated and distributed the miraculous jewels among their classmates and friends. Finally, Ladybug had too separate Trixx from Tikki.

"Tikki, Trixx, divide" she ordered and lost the Fox transformation. She went to Alya, she was last on her list. She instructed Alya on what to do and Rena Rouge left to the meeting point. Well, in fact it was one of the meeting points, but the other heroes did not know that.

Ladybug put on the mouse miraculous.

"Mullo, Tikki, unite." she ordered and transformed to be half mouse half Ladybug.

Then she got to her own hiding position.

Mayura and Hawk Moth were on a platform of the Eiffel tower surrounded by a large swirl of purple butterflies.

Chat Noir and Ladybug were evading their attacks, Carapace was ready to provide the shield. Viperion stood on a beam ready to rewind the time. The other superheroes sneaked around mostly hidden from Mayura and Hawk Moth. However, Mayura noticed one and threw her fan.

The superhero that got hit disappeared in a small cloud of sparks. Rena Rouge made a great illusion.

Hawk Moth directed his butterflies towards different illusions and they disappeared one by one.

In that time, Ladybug who was now also Multimouse, so let's call her Multibug jumped the rope producing lot of small Multimouse clones.

She and all the small Multimouse clones climbed the Eiffel Tower.

Mayura and Hawk Moth appeared from the cloud of violet butterflies. They balanced on a beam of the Eiffel Tower high up, close to the top. Mayura was holding Marinette over the edge and Hawk Moth appeared to hold Adrien.

"No" most of the superheroes screamed in unison.

"That is an illusion." Screamed Multibug.

"Lila." Chat Noir spat. "Search for Volpina!" he yelled to the others.

Meanwhile, Alya waited for Trixx to get fed. Trixx went angry hearing someone else was producing illusions. Trixx swallowed the rest of the food.

"Trixx, let's pounce." Alya transformed and became Rena Rouge again.

Carapace looked warily at the illusions of his two best friends dangling from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug said that was an illusion, but was he ready to risk that?

Viperion instantly activates the second chance. Then he starts ascending towards the top and a position where he could have a better view and stay protected from the supervillains and the swirl of violet butterflies.

Ryuko, on the other hand, was jumping up from beam to beam.

"No, it is a trap" Chat Noir yelled, he wanted to go after her. Multibug stopped him. He gave her an awkward look. Instead, she launched her yo-yo and snatched Ryuko from the air away and down towards the rest of the heroes.

Suddenly, from one corner Rena Rouge and Volpina jump out fighting each other with their flutes.

Mayura and Hawk Moth have appeared to have dropped Marinette and Adrien and the illusions were free falling.

"Try her pendant" Chat Noir yelled.

A few blows later, Rena Rouge took a hit but hit the pendant. A violet butterfly got out from the pendant and Volpina transforms back into Lila.

A cloud of violet butterflies quickly descended onto the superheroes and Lila. Carapace wanted to activate his shield and protect them all, but Multibug stopped him.

"Ryuko, water." Multibug ordered.

Ryuko activated the water shield and the cloud of purple butterflies stayed out. But the superheroes got separated from the supervillains too.

Mayura and Hawk Moth descended closer to the superheroes following the cloud of violet butterflies. Multibug jumped out from the group and the water protection and starts catching butterflies. Mayura and Hawk moth go after her.

"Carapace, here" she orders.

Carapace activated the shield. Multibug jumped away and all the violet butterflies got trapped under the shield.

Monkey King jumped from beam to beam around Mayura and Hawk Moth. Mayura threw her fan at him. She missed and tried again several times. He threw his banana back. The banana kept coming back like a boomerang and Monkey King has proven to be effective against Mayura. If only he could snatch her brooch.

"Pegasus" Multibug motioned to the superhero.

He teleported himself to the two supervillains and tried to snatch the brooch from Mayura, but had to escape back when Hawk Moth aimed for his glasses.

"Soon you will all use your powers and de transform." Hawk Moth snarled at the young superheroes and Mayura descended towards the platform where most of the superheroes stood. Mayura kept throwing her fan at the superheroes while Monkey King kept throwing his banana back. The fan bounced of the banana several times.

Multibug winked to Bunnix. She showed the position with her eyes and whispered "One minute."

Bunnix made a show and then jumped to the spot on the side, waved her umbrella, made a temporal gate and passed. The temporal gate had closed.

Then Multibug looked at Chat Noir. "Get Mayura there in exactly one minute." She whispered and moved to the side.

Chat Noir and several other superheroes went after Mayura, she threw her fan on them, they deflected, Chat Noir was slowly retreating to the designated spot.

Multimouse clones climbed the Eiffel Tower structure unnoticed and suddenly swarmed over Hawk Moth.

"You little pests." he tried to shake them off and managed to throw down most of them, but they climbed back. He swatted them down one by one until few of them sneaked up on his back, they threw themselves from his back to front around his neck and over the collarbones until one sneaked into the scarf around his neck. She took out the pin and threw herself off and down.

Hawk Moth de-transformed into Gabriel Agreste.

The superheroes gasped for air as one. It was Adrien's father.

Multibug snatched the tiny creature from the air using her yo-yo. The Multimouse clone was still holding the pin.

"No" Mayura screamed and launched her fan against Chat. Chat was taken back by the scene of Hawk Moth transforming into his own father. Monkey King threw his banana and the fan bounced back.

The other superheroes swarmed around and deflected Mayura's desperate attempts while she threw her fan. The portal opened just behind her and Bunnyx jumped out, swatted her hand holding the fan ad took the peacock brooch off from Mayura's chest.

Mayura de-transformed into Nathalie.

There was another sigh of disbelief.

Monkey King and Peagasus held Gabriel Agreste to the floor. Bunnyx and Ryuko held Nathalie. Rena Rouge was sitting on Lila.

The superheroes quickly formed a circle.

"Pound it."

The Multimouse clones collected in the middle of the circle where their fists connected and did the same.

Multibug and Chat Noir with the help of Rena Rouge and Queen Bee took Gabriel and Nathalie down to the awaiting police. Monkey King and Bunnix took Lila down using the elevator.

The news helicopters were all around and the superheroes quickly dispersed to de transform. in different hidden places.

"Miraculous Ladybug" Multibug threw her yo-yo in the air. Well, she hoped for her room back.

"Tikki, Mullo, divide." Ladybug released the mouse transformation in the post office on the lowest platform.

Then she swung away and collected miraculouses from the group looking for them one by one. None of them went far and were anxious to get beck to the scene as soon as possible.

Chat Noir collected the miraculous from Carapace first.

"Dude, I can't believe it was my best bros father and his assistant. I have to call my dude." Nino said returning the bracelet. Chat Noir took the miraculous in silence and looked for the others.

"I have to find Adrien, is he okay?" Luka said returning his bracelet.

"He is safe Luka, thanks" Chat Noir bumped his fist with him once more.

"Thanks for your help Alix." Ladybug smiled

Chat Noir collected the miraculous from Rose and Juleka together just like he found them.

"I am really sorry for Adrien." Juleka muttered.

Chat Noir just nodded in silence.

Ladybug found Alya chatting with Trixx next to Nino and collected her necklace. She had hard time persuading both that Adrien is safe. She told them that it was Adrien who discovered his father was Hawk Moth and informed the superheroes. She refused to explain Alya how.

Everyone was worried about Adrien.

Chat Noir kept nodding and collecting their miraculous.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had not called their powers so they went straight back to the police under the Eiffel Tower. The villains were already removed from the scene and Chat Noir felt relieved for that.

Officer Roger approached Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"We need to talk to Adrien Agreste." Roger Raincomprix said. "And we have some missing space and the blueprints to the mansion are gone. We can not conduct our search effectively."

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir, he gave her a small smile, she confirmed that they will get Adrien out from hiding. And with that promise, they vaulted away. They jumped and run and flew over the city rooftop in silence. They did not scream in victory. They did not cry. They just jumped in silence. Finally they stopped.

"Tikki, spots off." Ladybug de-transformed into Marinette on a rooftop close to the police station. Chat watched her in awe. The love of his life has just de-transformed in his best friend, in the girl he kissed yesterday not knowing her secret identity. So, his first kiss was with Ladybug. Always. He smiled. Chat Noir took her in his arms and vaulted to the back entrance of the police station. The main entrance was completely blocked as Gabriel and Nathalie were brought in.

Chat Noir brought Marinette to an officer and she asked for her parents. They were hidden in one of the coffee rooms inside the station, chatting with a police officer who already informed them the battle was over and Ladybug and Chat Noir have won.

Sabine threw herself on Marinette and Tom wrapped them both into a hug.

"We are going home now, Marinette." Sabine said.

"In fact, I should go to see the police with Adrien." Marinette admitted. "I was there, with him, when he realized his father was Hawk Moth." Marinette looked at the floor.

"She will be with us the whole time, or the police." Chat Noir pleaded to her parents.

Tom and Sabine agreed and went home. A police officer took them with him in order to drive them to the bakery.

Chat Noir promised to deliver Marinette to the Agreste mansion. Therefore, he took her in his arms, walked out from the police station and vaulted onto the nearby roof. But he did not stop. He vaulted over the city towards the place without words.

"You know, I gave Tikki a cookie and I could transform back." she offered.

Chat just looked straight ahead.

He landed in an alley near the Agreste mansion and de-transformed.

Marinette watched as Chat transformed into Adrien for the first time in front of her. She was waving her head and smiling.

"I can't believe this." she smiled at him softly. But she understood Adrien must be disturbed by the events and her face fell.

Adrien automatically reached for the cheese and discovered a whole wheel of Camembert. He gave the wheel to Plagg who accepted gratefully.

"So, this is what makes him go silent." Adrien smirked.

Tikki and Marinette laughed.

"Marinette, can I ask you something?" Adrien leaned over her and onto the wall.

"Anything." she replied with a smile.

"This is going to be hard. Could you please be there for me?" he beamed down to her.

"Of course." she smiled to him.

Adrien looked at Plagg and opened his shirt. Plagg already absorbed most of the wheel.

"Hey Kid, you took two!" he said hiding in his shirt.

"Come on, I haven't even used my cataclysm." Adrien whined quietly.

"All this made me really hungry." Plagg teased.

"Should we?" Adrien asked and offered his arm.

"Yes, but first we should let our class know we are okay. Especially that you are okay." Marinette smiled.

Marinette took out her phone, Adrien took a selfie of the two of them and Marinette sent it to Alya. That was sufficient. She typed a quick location message and they left the alley.

Marinette held the miraculous box and Adrien snatched a brown paper bag to put it inside.

They approached the police at the entrance to the Agreste mansion. The streets were already full of journalists and curious people who preferred to be on the spot than to watch live television.

Adrien wrapped his arm around Marinette's shoulders. They approached the first police officer and introduced themselves. They were lead to the mansion gates quickly.

"We would prefer to search your room with you present." Officer Roger informed him as he just arrived to the scene.

"Is that necessary?" Marinette asked.

"It is okay." Adrien nodded.

"You are a minor and have the right to ask for an adult person to accompany you as well as a lawyer." Officer Roger informed him when they entered the mansion.

"We can call my parents?" Marinette proposed.

"Yes." Adrien nodded. "That is a good idea."

Officer Roger took his radio and called the car that was taking Marinettes parents home to bring them over to the Agreste Mansion.

"Now, we need some information, if you can help." Officer Roger asked. "We do not have the blueprints to the house, but our measurements have shown that there are some rooms missing. This is what we reconstructed." He gave Adrien a tablet with a sketch. "Do you know how we could reach a room that would be about here? On the level of the ground floor?"

Adrien waved his head. "I have never been there." Marinette peeked into the blueprint.

"You remember your birthday party? When Markov entered the system of this house?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, Markov. Our classmate, Max Kante, has built a robot who was able to enter the system, perhaps he could help." Adrien proposed.

Officer Roger made a few phone calls.

"Your friend Max and Mme Kante are on their way." Officer Roger smiled.

Marinette and Adrien smiled back.

"The whole class will help you through this." Marinette whispered.

Marinette's parents arrived and the four of them, officer Roger and several police officers went into his room.

The officers started their search. It was obvious they were doing it mostly just to satisfy the procedure. They were interested only in finding secret passages and found none, except the entry to a walk in closet and a giant wardrobe and closets holding additional gaming equipment.

Adrien picked up a backpack and Marinette put the miraculous box inside.

"Boy, you have a lot of toys here." Tom had sparks in his eyes.

"Tom, you should not think about that, poor boy" Sabine scolded.

"Actually, as soon as this is over, we are having a party." Adrien smiled. "And we are having a gaming tournament."

The police officers concluded that they are satisfied with the research of his room for now.

"Okay." Officer Roger said. "You might want to call in a lawyer for the next part."

"What is it?" Adrien asked holding Marinette closer and closer. The girl kept blushing. Her parents threw her a few weird looks but abstained from teasing given the situation.

"Can you tell us how you learned that Gabriel Agreste was Hawk Moth?" officer Roger Raincomprix crossed his arms.

They were not ready for this. How do they tell a story without revealing themselves. But there was no backing out now.

"We were here. In this room." Marinette started. "And then, then Nathalie came and."

"And called us to my father's office." Adrien finished.

"Okay, so the conversation was there, in your father's office." Officer Roger asked. The two teens nodded. "So, let's go there." Officer Roger motioned with his hands.

They entered Gabriel's office. There were several persons dressed in white studying every detail in the room.

"There is a safe behind that painting." Adrien said as soon as he entered the room.

"We found the safe and the expert in opening it will be here tomorrow morning, unless you know the combination." one person in white told him.

Adrien waved his head. He heard Plagg snicker in his shirt.

"We were sitting here." Marinette motioned. "My father sat there and Nathalie stood here." Adrien filled in pointing to the places.

"And what happened next." Officer Roger insisted.

"I do not remember every detail of the conversation." Marinette looked into Adrien's eyes. This part is going to be extremely difficult. "But basically he wanted me to give him my earrings and to get some kind of ring." People in the room stopped chatting.

"In exchange for me." Adrien added quietly and the whole room went still.

"These are plain black studs, and he did not describe the ring." Marinette was sticking to the truth as much as possible.

"But you knew who always asks for a ring and a pair of earrings." officer Roger smiled. This was not the way to interrogate witnesses, but the police officer felt sorry for the classmates of his daughter.

Sabine's eyes glanced towards Adrien's hand where she noticed a silver ring. She smiled to herself.

The two teens nodded to the police officer.

"You were very brave." officer Roger praised them.

"You will have to give a full statement tomorrow and sign it in the presence of your parents, social service worker or a lawyer. But we are fine for now. Oh, your friend Max is here with Markov." Officer Roger turned to the new arrivals.

Markov first opened the safe.

The police officers emptied the safe onto one desk and examined what they found. The book was there. Adrien smiled to Marinette knowingly.

But Markov kept hovering in front of the painting. Max asked what was wrong and Markov pointed to several places in the figure.

"One should press into these places at the same time." Markov explained.

Officer Roger approached the painting and pressed the button. The floor opened and an elevator took him down. The room was full of gasps and surprised cries.

Another police officer followed officer Roger and then a few persons in white carrying torches and some equipment.

There was some communication on the radio from officer Roger. He asked for more people and he asked for civilians to be taken into Adrien's room.

Sabine and Tom fell asleep on Adrien's bed after playing several rounds of games. Markov floated around the room making friends with the security system. He was already old friend with the power supply control system.

Max, Marinette and Adrien played games while Mme Kante studied for her exams for an astronaut at Adrien's computer.

"We are so making a party here" Adrien said. "The whole class. And my fencing class. And all our friends. And..." Adrien grinned from ear to ear.

Marinette and Max kept him talking about the party.

Officer Roger entered the room pale as the wall behind him.

"Adrien, there is something you should see down there, we can go now if you want." the policeman spoke very quietly.

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hand. "She is going with me." The policeman nodded. Adrien grabbed the stuffed toys of Ladybug and Chat Noir unicorns and the plush toy in the shape or Tikki. Adrien put Tikki plush in his shirt, gave Marinette the Chat Noir Unicorn and kept the Ladybug unicorn in his hand.

They went back to the office.

The policeman stood in front of the painting and instructed Adrien where to stand. He pulled Marinette close and hugged her.

"We are going down together." he looked Marinette in the eyes. She was his strength right now.

They left the spot where they landed by making a few steps. The room was full of policemen and people in white overalls. At the end of the crowded room they saw paramedics.

Officer Roger descended behind them and they proceeded through the large room that was lit by numerous lights carried by different people in the room.

A swirl of white butterflies fluttered above them and everyone ducked, crouched and raised hands above their heads.

"They are white." officer Roger reminded everybody present, but he also sunk a little at the sight.

At the end of the large room, a group of paramedics surrounded something.

"The boy is here." someone mentioned louder than the quiet murmur of different people in the room.

The paramedics turned around. One of them ran over to Adrien and took his other hand, revealing part of what was hidden behind.

Everyone stood in silence while Adrien approached. Marinette wrapped her hand around his waist. The paramedic watched him carefully. They approached to less than a metre away when he stopped.

"She looks like my mother." he whispered.

"Adrien confirmed." Officer Roger reported on the radio.

Marinette held him tighter. Her eyes started filling with water but she did what she could to hold the tears at bay.

"Is she dead?" Adrien asked.

"Is she alive?" Marinette whispered.

"No." the paramedic waved her head. "We can't tell yet."

"Do you … do you know how long she has been like this?" another paramedic asked and someone shushed him.

Adrien waved his head and just gave the date he last saw her and that she was quite healthy.

"We will take her to the medical centre, but do not keep your hopes up." the same paramedic told him while he received hushing sounds from several people.

"Thank you." Adrien nodded.

"You will be able to see her more in the medical centre. You can stay a little bit more if you want, but we would advise you to get some rest." The paramedic holding his hand told him.

Adrien nodded and slowly turned around. Getting some rest? After all these events? How?

They went up. They got a few snacks and went to Adrien's room.

Marinette covered her parents who were fast asleep on Adrien's bed.

Officer Roger told Max and Mme Kante they can go home and called for a police car to take them home.

Adrien and Marinette sat on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. There were news on television, they saw the battle again and Adrien smiled again. They won. Whatever his father wanted was now the police job to find out.

Marinettes father snored in the background. Sabine shifted and he stopped snoring. Marinette smiled and Adrien smiled back. The breaking news flash was finished and they continued some film that played before. They watched until their eyes dropped and they have fallen asleep. On the couch, in each others arms. Their kwamis slept hidden behind a pillow.

BONUS

The alarm on Tom's phone rang. It was still dark outside. It took Tom and Sabine some time to understand where they are. They went to the bathroom one by one.

"I will go to the bakery to start the dough. You can come later, dear. And bring them with you." Tom smiled at the two teens sleeping on the couch. They both went outside Adrien's room and found two officers in the hallway. One took Tom home in his car the other told Sabine what they found in the basement and that the kids saw it. Sabine shivered and returned to Adrien's room.

Adrien stirred on the couch. He felt someone breathing next to him. His arm was around her. Her soft hair tickled his neck. He smiled and held her closer.

Later, Sabine asked him where everything was and packed his duffel bag. She took his duffel bag and school bag and Adrien took Marinette and carried her to the car in front of the house.

His bodyguard hugged him with tears in his eyes and took all three of them to the bakery. Marinette opened her eyes on the way and closed them the next moment. Sabine invited all of them home. Adrien's bodyguard took Marinette from Adrien and carried her up the stairs. Adrien climbed slowly. Suddenly he felt a bit weak.

He collapsed on the sofa next to Marinette. Sabine brought some pastries from the bakery and left it in the kitchen. Marinette finally woke up, made coffee and tea and served Adrien and his bodyguard.

They went to school. Having classes was some sense of normalcy. The whole class celebrated.

Save Lila, she was released on diplomatic immunity and transferred to a boarding school in Switzerland.

BONUS II

After school they visited the hospital. Emilie laid on a hospital bed isolated from the rest of the patients.

"It must be some enchanted, magical state." Adrien whispered.

"They say a true love kiss can reverse the spell?" Marinette smiled.

"Are you suggesting they should bring my father in here." Adrien was offended by the idea.

"Not him, you!" Marinette poked him in the chest and smiled.

Adrien leaned over the bed and kissed Emilie's forehead just like she used to kiss him to go to sleep.

Emilie took a breath.


End file.
